Naruto Reborn:Sasuke Uchiha
by Danfiction
Summary: HIATUS Even after death, Fate had an offer, and with that offer came a twist,now Naruto is thrown in a world where he never existed, in a body that belonged to the very person who had killed him.Waking from a coma, welcome the new Uchiha. Pairing undecided
1. The Offer

Ch 1

I don't own Naruto

The dark cloudy skies thundered as the cackling of lightning ceased. The howling winds stopped as quiet reigned upon the two figures. One laid lifeless on the floor as another struggled, leaning on to the large boulder from the battle field as his breathing became erratic. Coughing, he fell to his knees as his bloodied hand left a trail on the white smooth wall of the boulder, leaving a trail of blood to follow. He coughed up blood, signaling how his death was near as he stared at the cold body that lay in front of him.

"Heh, are you happy now Sasuke." He said as his weak grinned showed one of triumph. Sasuke, his friend, his teammate, and once upon ago...his brother, was now dead by his hands.

Slowly he could feel his life force failing, as the blood continued to spurt from the open chest wound where his heart once was.

'It's a surprise I lasted this long,' he leaned against the wall now, placing his back to the giant bolder, admiring how stubborn he was to dying. He became numb, the only reason he was still living was because of the oxygen or chakra that was left inside his body...or something like that, he figured.

The rushing of footsteps could be heard from the distance, other ninjas where arriving but all he could do now was stare at the body in front of him.

'In the end,' his eyes slowly closed, he couldn't speak as he saw Leaf ninjas rush to his side. 'It was you…Sasuke.'

More blood spilled all around him as he lost feeling to his body.

"NARUTO!" a few yelled out, those who knew him well.

"LORD HOKAGE!" the others who only served him called out to him.

Naruto gave a triumphant grin to his friends, and people who had served him loyally, trying to reassure him that the final threat was over. 'It was you Sasuke that killed me.'

He closed his eyes, the grin was firmly in place as he closed his eyes and waited for death, 'I wonder what death is like.' He thought as the voices around him ceased, he couldn't feel the person who started shaking him, or hear the yells that would have made any person deaf, instead, his eyes remained closed as his hands fell to the floor which splashed in the puddle of his blood. Naruto was dead.

Voices, yelling, the anger and annoyance he felt all around him. He opened his eyes, blinking away the bright light before finally focusing on a familiar figure in a heated argument.

"And I've said, I don't care," the voice was familiar, "I know what I've done and I want to change it."

"Yes, I know," Answered a feminine voice, "But this case is quite unique, you had control over yourself before and slightly after the curse seal. What you did was unworthy for another chance."

The figure sighed, "I tried to change but I couldn't tune out the cursed seal." He explained, speaking as if he truly meant it.

That perked his interest, 'The curse seal? Wait a minute.' Last thing he remembered was dying against….

"SASUKE!" He stood up and pointed at the figure, his eyes wide and alert.

Sasuke sighed, "Hello Naruto."

"Talk amongst yourselves, I will return." The Feminine figure disappeared.

"Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed the front of his shirt, "What did you do, what is going on here!" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto, now is not the time," He batted Naruto's hands away, "Listen, I couldn't control myself, the curse seal messed with my mind. At first it was tiny whispers I could control. The seal Kakashi placed on me only helped a little but I had a complete curse seal Naruto, not an incomplete one." Sasuke sighed as he walked away. "Listen, in the end, I couldn't stop. The curse seal influenced me and took control of my thoughts."

"Who was that just now?" Naruto asked pointing at the empty space she disappeared from.

"That just now, is someone who goes by many names, but is resigned to being called Fate. It seems she wanted to see me before Death collected us," He turned and pointed at Naruto, "You are here because you happen to die right next to me."

"Yeah, because you killed me Sasuke," Naruto stared hard at Sasuke before sighing again, "But I guess it doesn't matter now." Naruto waved it off hand.

They stood there in silence before Sasuke spoke again.

"Actually Naruto, there was a reason why Fate decided to see me."

Naruto looked at Sasuke curiously.

"I want to change my life and I have asked if this was possible," Sasuke said.

"You," Naruto scoffed, "I doubt that would do any good."

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah that was her same reaction."

"Besides, how fair is it to the people who died in this world. You can't go back in time." said Naruto.

"No, it's not like that," Sasuke continued, "Fate has told me of another world where I could take over 'that' Sasuke's body."

"What, then what will happen to that Sasuke?"

"Nothing, he is already dead," Anger appeared in his eyes, "The Itachi in that world killed everyone in the clan and used the Tsukyomi to leave that Sasuke, brain dead."

Naruto pondered over these words, "Wow, but I still say you wouldn't make a difference, you're still a selfish bastard."

"Hnn.." he shrugged, "Better if I tried something."

"Lovely reunion," A feminine voice spoke as a figure appeared near them.

"So Uchiha, what will we do as you certainly can't go." She spoke.

"No, I will change, I can make a difference!" Sasuke started to grow angry.

"See, it is that arrogant attitude of yours that I doubt will change anything in that silly clan of yours."

"What!?"

"Calm down Sasuke." Naruto spoke for the first time in the presence of Fate.

"Hn," Sasuke folded his arms in his chest.

"Listen Sasuke, get it in your head; WE ARE FREAKIN DEAD!" Naruto yelled out with his arms thrown up in the air.

Sasuke took a step back.

"Your Uchiha status has no affect here, stop acting like a spoiled brat. Even in the real world, you expected everyone to give you what you want." Naruto glared at Sasuke before walking away and settling in a spot.

"Anyways, hurry it up; I want to die in peace or whatever." He laid down away from them.

"Hmm…"hummed the feminine voice of Fate as her eyes twinkled with a thought, "Uchiha, you are deemed unworthy for this chance."

Before another argument could start, power fluctuated off of her, meaning her words were not to be argued with.

"But, I can offer you an alternative solution." She turned to Naruto who had a large bubble over his nose as he was currently snoozing.

'How can he fall asleep so fast?' Sasuke thought before he remembered Fate and what she said, "What?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto then back at Fate.

She winked at him as realization struck. Staring wide eyed at her he yelled. "There is no way, I rather die…" Okay maybe a better term should be used.

"No he just can't," Sasuke was frantic, "It won't work."

"And why is that, Uchiha?" She stared back at him, "Is it because he is everything you're not, has the right quality, and has everything a person needs to love him."

He stayed quiet. 'It is true,' he thought, 'Naruto understands me, even though I hate it. He can do it.'

"Finally Uchiha, showing a bit of humbleness," she walked to him, "Wake him, and tell him. We will start soon and I will answer any questions he has."

Sasuke walked towards Naruto's prone body. "Wake up," he stood there and stared, "Idiot," he added as an afterthought.

If there was any hint he heard, it didn't show as Naruto continued snoring.

'Fine, you asked for it,' he smirked as he kicked Naruto rather hard in his ribs.

"Gah," Naruto stood up holding his side, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, STUPID!"

"Believe it or not we made a decision, and why are you sleeping any ways you idiot!?"

Naruto shrugged, "Hey, you guys were boring, what else is there to do before you go where ever it is you go after death anyways?"

'Sigh, I can't believe this.' The Uchiha thought.

"Believe it." Fate answered.

Somehow that sentence seemed to perk Naruto up as he looked at them with confusion.

"She can read minds." Sasuke answered the unasked question.

His mouth formed an O shape as he understood. "So, what's going on?"

"We've decided," Fate answered while staring at Naruto, "to send you in place of Sasuke in his body."

Naruto's eyes grew wide, "WHAT!? NO WAY IN HELL I'M DOING THAT!" Naruto looked at each of them.

Sasuke stood in front of him, "Look, I don't like this either but it is either you help our friends…"

Naruto scoffed but Sasuke ignored this, "Or no one does."

"Your friends Sasuke, the ones you killed?" Naruto looked at him skeptically.

He looked away, "Yeah."

"You…are…twisted and sick in the head." Sasuke glared at him as Naruto turned to face Fate.

"So why me and why do I have to go in Sasuke's body?"

She looked at him warmly as a mother would to any of her children. "Well Naruto, look at how you lived your life. You placed your friends and family above yourself and tried to save everyone, even though people were against you."

He started to blush, "That was what I thought anyone would do; besides it was not if I planned doing all that, it just happened."

She smiled, "Because it is in you to do it. You have what it takes to set things right in that clan, to make things better."

"But still, why Sasuke's body?"

"I do not create worlds Naruto, Lord Kami does that. I look over each one, each dimension, I am the weaver of destiny, I determine who will succeed and who will fail. In this one, you have never existed, your parents never had a child," she looked at him seriously as Naruto paid rapt attention, "if you decide to do this, you will have to find out yourself the similarities and differences of that one world with yours."

"So, why this world?"

"This is the only world in which Sasuke does die or as close as I can find, but the boy will have echoes of its former shell. Some personality, thoughts, and dreams the boy had while he was alive might be passed on to you as your thoughts will merge together." Naruto threw her a panic look as she signaled Naruto to let her finish, "Don't worry though, you will still have your own mind, just subtle changes will appear which will help 

you think more like an Uchiha. You can decide what to do; you will have every memory of your former self, and the rest you will have to find out for yourself."

She looked at each one of them, "Basically I am telling you either take it or leave it as I rarely offer this."

Naruto contemplated for a moment as he sat down Indian style as his hand covered the lower half of his face in a thinking position. Sasuke stood beside him as Fate waited patiently for an answer.

Sighing, he stood up and answered, "Yes, I accept."

Fate's eyes changed to an upwards U shape as she smiled at Naruto, "Excellent, We'll begin at once."

She started crafting energies in the air as yellow energy like chakra appeared around Naruto.

"Listen idiot," Sasuke spoke to an irritated Naruto who couldn't move, "Remember, you're in my body, an Uchiha's body, the head of the clan actually. Don't mess this up and don't act like a goof (he stressed this part) everyone will be watching you."

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Naruto gave a slight nod.

"Alright then, say your final goodbyes," She told them as the energies nearly finished swirling around Naruto.

"Good luck Naruto and keep them safe." Sasuke told him as he stood by Fate's side.

A bright flash blinded Sasuke and suddenly, Naruto was gone.

Despite his Death, Fate had made him an offer…and with this offer came a twist.


	2. My Day Back as an Uchiha

Notes: I am going to call Naruto, Sasuke from now on.

Darkness, all he saw was darkness as he felt himself slowly drifting in the endless abyss; then coldness and freezing pain. The pain continued until slowly, he felt himself getting used to the pain, as if he was adapting.

'Where am I?' He heard himself speak even though it was a thought.

Then he felt it, it felt strange and new as he felt his fingers twitching, then the subtle movements of his legs, and the slow wobbling motion of his head. He could himself getting used to his body, well enough to try and open his eyes; A bright light appeared, blinding him as he heard a gasping noise.

"I don't believe this," the medical ninja was astonished. The Uchiha clan, strong and powerful was now almost extinct. The massacre, what had happened, it was quick and brutal, leaving only the youngest heir alive. The heir experienced a mental attack, leaving his mind in a vegetative state; the tests and diagnostics they had run on the boy turned out negative, he wasn't supposed to wake. The ninja rose from his seat and rushed out of the room, the boy was waking up, it was a miracle. He needed to tell his superiors.

The Third Hokage Sarutobi stood outside the Sasuke's hospital room with his advisor Danzou, the chief medical ninja Chouseki, and two Anbu guards; currently they were in an argument with what to do with the future Uchiha.

"Listen to me, for the betterment of Konoha we keep this Uchiha alive until we can harvest his eyes or any possibility of him being able to pass the genes!" Danzou yelled.

"You treat him as if he was property," Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at him before turning to Chouseki, "Do you think he has a chance of recovering."

"Sir, his brain wave patterns show no activity, his body can function alone for a certain amount of time before that too gives out and we will have to resort to manually keeping him alive. He has been written off as brain dead," Chouseki shook his head, "I can tell you this Sir, everyone I have seen in this state never wakes up, it will be impossible for him to reproduce , we might be able to capture some specimens from him later but they might be too weak in time to even be able to work, and in this age, they are too young to be gathered."

Sighing the Third spoke to him, "Listen, keep him alive as long as we can and if there are no signs of recovering, I want you to stop his treatment."

"My Lord, what about the eyes?" Danzou asked, "They should be harvested to…"

"Enough! He is a human being Danzou, and when he dies, they too will be buried, with the rightful owner." Sarutobi commanded.

Seething inside, Danzou grumbled before bowing low, "Yes Lord Hokage, your word is law," turning away he disappeared with the two anbu guards.

'Danzou, what am I going to do with you?' Sarutobi thought before the door opened and a frantic medical ninja stood at the door way.

"Sir, he is waking up!"

Sarutobi stared at Chouseki before they both rushed inside.

Briefly, he could feel others around him; little voices could be heard as he was starting to wake.

"By Kami, this is a miracle."

"Check the monitors," shuffling could be heard, "and give me his charts."

Slowly he opened his eyes as he adjusted to the lights, "Gah, that is bright," Sasuke spoke quietly with a raspy voice.

That immediately brought the attention of the two medical ninjas as they rounded upon the Uchiha.

"Now Sasuke, we will be checking your vitals to see if there are any prolonging injuries or permanent damage," one medical ninja started concentrating on his chakra, "Are you experiencing any pain or injury?"

Sasuke shook his head as they started a scanning technique on him.

During the checkups, Sasuke glanced at the last person he expected to see, there stood in all his glory, the third hokage, long dead to him but still living here.

Catching his look the Hokage gave him a grandfatherly smile as Sasuke couldn't help but smile back.

'Maybe coming back as Sasuke won't be as bad as I thought.'

"Wow, this certainly is amazing," Chouseki turned to Sasuke but spoke loud enough the Hokage could hear, "Sasuke, you are fit as a child could be, you may experience a few stiffness but that can be easily fixed. I estimate you could leave by the end of the day."

They both nodded, "Sasuke, how do you feel?" the Hokage asked.

Sasuke's voice was rasp and dry, licking his lips he spoke, "N..need..w..."

"Of course," the Hokage took the pillar of water on the counter and filled a glass with it then handed it to Sasuke.

After Sasuke finished drinking, he placed it back on the counter and spoke, "Thank you Lord Hokage."

"Nonsense, call me Sarutobi," he turned to the medical ninjas who were checking the monitors and clipboards, "I am sorry but may I speak to him alone."

"Hai, Lord Hokage," they both chorused, taking along a few papers as they left.

Sighing the Hokage turned back to Sasuke, "I'm sorry for the burden but I must ask what happened that night."

Sasuke knew he was going to ask, dwelling in the memories of this Sasuke he thought back to that night.

He started explaining to Sarutobi the bodies he found coming home from the academy, and how he arrived home to see his dead parents all murdered by Itachi without realizing his own anger growing as he said it. He finished by saying how Itachi trapped him in a powerful kind of Genjutsu that made him watch them all die over and over again, this made Sarutobi place a hand on his shoulder as Sasuke realized, he had tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Sasuke," his voice was saddened and yet angered, "Please, get some rest; I need to return to the office." He stood up and stopped at the door, "When you are released, visit me at my office and if you don't know where it is just ask the medical ninjas, they will help you."

Sasuke just nodded in response as the Hokage left.

To feel these emotions, it was overwhelming. He felt everything Sasuke felt as a child, he had a better understanding how Sasuke became an avenger and how he was obsessed with it. Feeling the rush of anger was addicting, seeking power for that anger would drive any person to live a life full of blood and betrayal.

Soon the medical ninjas came in and explained they needed to run a few more tests before they release him.

'I guess I can use this time to organize these thoughts,' he thought as the medics were already casting the diagnostic techniques

The third Hokage was angry as he gave orders for the hunter ninjas to be wary of Itachi Uchiha, but most of all, he was worried for Sasuke. He did not want him to be filled with hate or follow the path of vengeance, 'this shouldn't have happened,' he told himself, sighing at past decisions before starting to fill out the paperwork.

Sasuke still had to return to the Academy tomorrow, 'I wonder how he will act?'

Now Sarutobi had to look after Sasuke, to help guide him as no child should have to go through what he did.

'But there still was the other child too,' he sighed as he thought back to the demon container, 'Sometimes, I wish I never became the Hokage,' he looked out the window, 'But I know I can't stop caring for all these people.'

Many hours and Diagnostics later, one Sasuke Uchiha was released.

"I hate shots," he muttered low as he continued walking down the street towards the Hokage tower.

The body felt different but later he would find out how different the body was and not only that, he had the sharingan already at this age of 9 and a mature one to boot. They counted this phenomenon as consequences of events surrounding the massacre. Still, activating the sharingan left him depleted fast as his chakra levels can barely hold it, so he decided not to use it a lot.

'Even though I am not used to it, and i despise it, a ninja always uses everything they have in their arsenal' he thought, walking down the street 'but I will not depend on it either.'

As he traveled down the street there were people out on their tasks but as they glanced at Sasuke, he could tell they already knew what happened to the Uchiha clan. He saw the shocked looks, then pity and then the whispers from strangers which started to annoy him but he guessed he should just ignore it, 'so, maybe this is what Sasuke felt too,' he thought as he glared at a person staring too intently at him.

Sighing, he decided he needed to get to the Hokage tower fast.

Sarutobi sat there at his desk staring at the little prankster in front of him. 'Another prank, another lecture', he thought as they both glared at each other.

"Hurry it up old man Hokage, I still have a lot of things to do," a tomboyish voice spoke.

"Tell me, why did you find it necessary to graffiti Iruka's house during academy hours?" Sarutobi asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

She shrugged, "His house was too plain and it's not like I was learning anything."

"Still," he tightened his lips, "next time, try not to get caught," he grinned as she grinned back.

"You've been a bad influence on me Ami," He spoke as she stuck her tongue out at him, "so, how have you been lately?"

Her purple hair was loose and wild as she stared with her dark chocolate eyes; she wore a black shirt, and brown short pants. Her whisker scar cheeks gave her off as the demon container of Konoha.

"Been fine, you should treat me to some Ichiraku ramen sometime," she was constantly moving around in her seat, absentminded.

"And you should pay attention sometime," He countered in which she glared back at him.

"Yeah, yeah."

Suddenly a knock came from the door.

"Lord Hokage, Uchiha sir is here to see you," the Hokage's assistant called out.

"I'm sorry Ami, I'll see you again ok? I need to clear something up," Sarutobi told her as she just hopped up and started walking towards the door.

"Remember, Ichiraku ramen," she said.

"Hai, and tell my guest to come in will you?"

She opened the door.

'Damn, the travel to this tower was annoying,' Sasuke thought as he waited out in the hall in front of the Hokage office, 'I haven't felt this annoyed since I was a child.'

As the door opened he started walking towards it.

A young girl about his age stepped out of the door; she looked at him and puffed up a bit as she continued walking towards him.

All he could stare at was the whisker cheek marks that adorned her face as she slowly continued her trek.

'She's the container!' Sasuke thought in surprise with eyes slightly widening.

"Hey Sasuke idiot get in there," She was irritated as she looked away and pointed at the doorway, 'Sasuke the star pupil in class, Sasuke, the child everyone loves,' She thought a bit jealous, 'Just a spoiled brat if you ask me.'

He could only stare at her before the words got through to him, "Oh, thank you Ami."

He smiled at her, Ami turned back at him in surprise, hearing the words then spotting his smiling face seemed to put her in a stupor before he went inside the office.

'Thank you?' she thought a bit shocked and confused.

'Ami,' Sasuke pondered as he walked towards the chair, 'This Sasuke's memories tell me she is in my class… I think she hates me.' He sat down on the chair in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" spoke a worried voice of Sarutobi.

Turning to face him Sasuke quietly answered, "Yes sir, everything is alright."

"Listen Sasuke, I don't want to do this but the Uchiha complex has been cleared up," he reached for a key, "This is the skeleton key to that section, it is now yours. Since you're the age of 9, you cannot inherit all the benefits the head of a clan receives until you reach the age of 17." He handed the key to Sasuke, "Look, you don't have to stay there tonight; you can come home with me if you're uncomfortable with this." He gave him a sincere look.

Sighing, Sasuke answered, "I appreciate your help sir but I need to handle this myself. It has been hard for me and I can hardly believe anything now," he gave Sarutobi a soft smile, "I need to grow up but I promise you that I am fine."

Sarutobi sat there stunned at the maturity Sasuke showed but looking at the circumstances, it was sad to see this. His eyes softened as henodded, "Ok Sasuke, if you have any problems, my door will always be open."

Sasuke nodded, "Is that all sir."

"Well if you are feeling well enough, you have Academy tomorrow, but other than that, take care of yourself and if you don't mind, I'll visit sometimes, ok?"

"I would like that sir." He smiled at him in which it was returned.

Sasuke left the office headed for home as Sarutobi thought back to the conversation he just had.

'To act like that after a massacre, I don't know what to think of it. It's frightful to think that he might be suppressing the pain but, I'll never know what the future may hold for him.' A sad frown adorned his face as he stared out the window towards his village.

Sasuke smiled on his way towards the manor, the stares and whispers didn't bother him as he was content with this new life. He was excited and couldn't wait to see his friends again.

Quickly arriving home he solemnly walked in and said a quick prayer, promising he will do all he can to help this clan.

The quiet house gave him no comfort as he had to suppress memories rising in his head, he grew depressed watching each room, the life Sasuke had with his parents and the joy he felt when he made them smile. Soon he went to the training grounds behind the house, he needed some air.

'Ok, let's see the differences between our bodies.'

Getting in stance he started breathing in and out before quickly following his stanzas. The movements of punches and kicks he performed were meant for multiple attackers, quick knock out blows, quick kicks and powerful counter attacks moved with quick enough speed for his age. He even used some of Rock Lee's attacks to see how they could compare.

'This is awesome,' he thought as he finished knocking out an imaginary enemy, 'This body is built for speed and seems to adjust easily to any situation but I can sense my chakra control is a bit off, need more training.'

Getting into his kata again he started tajutsu training for the rest of the day, later he worked on chakra attacks but mostly concentrating on the basic techniques. Towards the end of the day he quickly thought over his training.

'Ok, I seem to have a nature for fire techniques, my chakra levels need a bit of work, I need to get some weights, and I should avoid using any of the Fourth's techniques, which isn't much since I never figured out how to do the flying thunder god technique. So, rasengan is out with all of the Pervert's techniques and I am left with a few basic techniques and a couple of high level fire, wind, water, and lightning attacks,' he pondered for a bit, 'Oh, I almost forgot, I have the sharingan. I guess I can pick up more techniques as I go

along.' He sat next to the burnt grass as he thought of all the training he needed to do before his stomach suddenly growled.

'Well I don't want to cook and I have money so the best choice is…ICHIRAKUS,' He grinned as he headed off towards the said place.

She slurped her shrimp flavored ramen happily as the taste delighted her.

"Ah, that was good," she wiped her mouth, "good job old man Teuchi, that was the best."

"Ho, ho, Ami, you always say that." He turned away to the dishes.

She gave him a wide grin; she loved the old man like a grandfather, he was always kind to her even his daughter Ayame. If the old man didn't make her laugh, she could always share gossip with Ayame.

She smiled as she watched them take away her dishes, ever since she was young, she came here to eat, not only because of the owners but their food is also awesome. Sometimes she wondered if she ruined his business but she remembered what old man Ichiraku told her, 'those fools weren't welcomed here'. She smiled again, 'Someday, I'll repay him all his kindness,' she thought

"Ramen, ramen, ramen," she hummed, "It's so delic…"

Then he came in, Sasuke, he rose an eyebrow at her before settling down in a stool, 'what the hell, since when did he start eating here?' she thought a bit muffled as she faced away from him.

"One miso ramen please," he spoke with that confident cool voice, unaware of everything; she huffed as she continued eating.

'It wasn't really a surprise she would be here, even in his world; the old man was a kind person who would never turn down anyone because of something they couldn't control.' Sasuke thought, sitting down.

He closed his eyes and waited quietly for his meal, he could tell she was tense and sometimes he knew she would glance at him. Going on instincts he opened his eyes and caught her staring at him.

She looked surprised and embarrassed as she quickly turned away, huffing even more. Sasuke smirked, 'this was getting interesting.'

"Here you go sir," Ichiraku handed him his ramen.

"Thank you," he took a chopstick, broke it apart and slowly started to eat.

She couldn't take it anymore, "SASUKE!" she pointed at him, "what are you doing here!"

Calmly he continued eating, "Just eating dinner Ami," he looked at her and smirked, "It's good to see you too."

She flushed in embarrassment, "No, why here! You never eat here."

He shrugged and continued eating.

"Bastard," She muttered before settling back down.

He was left eating his meal in relative peace as Ami seemed to be ignoring him, which left him time to think.

'There are differences in this world and mine. I never existed and she is the new container,' he glanced at her before quickly looking back at his meal, 'hmm, I don't know much about Ami but she already acts like my old self…loneliness can do that to a person.' He thought bitterly as a sad looked graced his face.

"Ami," his voice was soft and clear.

She glared at him, "What is it Sasuke!" she spat.

He turned to look at her as she was taken aback by his eyes.

His eyes were different, it wasn't the confident I am better than you look or the hateful glare that scarred his face most of the time. It was the look she's seen on the Hokage's face when they talk, the look on Ayami and old man Ichiraku's face when they ask about her day; the look of concern and something else.

"Why do you hate me?" Sasuke asked.

She was left speechless as she sat there in shock before answering, looking back at him angrily. "Because, _**Sasuke**__," she stressed his name, "You are spoiled, you're always showing off how good you are, and everyone worships you. It's like you can do anything you want while others can't and you sit there being pampered all the time." She huffed and looked away._

As no words were spoken, Ayami and Ichiraku looked at the kids in quiet observation. Slowly it seemed like no one would speak until Sasuke sighed and slipped money on the counter.

"For me and Ami's meal please," Sasuke spoke as he stood up. He looked at her with no sign of malice or anger and added before leaving, "I'm sorry, I don't know what to say to you other than things are going to change soon," he looked at her eyes meaningfully as Ami turned to look at him shocked and confused, "and I want you to know, I don't hate you and maybe we could be friends," he gave her a sad smile and left.

Ami sat there with her mouth slightly open as she thought on what had just happened.

'Why do I hate you Sasuke?' She thought a bit remorsefully, 'Is it because you're everything I'm not and everything I want to be.'

Sullenly she stared back at her empty bowl as she pondered over these thoughts.

Ayami quietly slipped out from the counter and sat next to her, she tapped Ami's shoulder as it seemed to get her attention.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Ami looked up and nodded her head, "Yeah, I am." she lied

"Who was that?" Ayami continued.

"That was Sasuke Uchiha, my class mate."

Ayami gasped.

"Oh my goodness," she breathed out, "haven't you heard."

"Heard what?" Ami asked curiously now her attention was focused on Ayami's shocked expression.

"Three days ago, there was a massacre by one Itachi Uchiha," she spoke gravely, "he killed every Uchiha, all his family and sent the only heir left into the hospital, they said the heir would never recover and that the

Uchiha clan was lost forever." She looked at where Sasuke left. "And just today, I heard the heir miraculously woke up and made a full recovery."

They sat in silence before Ami stood up, "Thank you, I'll see you guys tomorrow." She ran out of the shop, her mind filled with questions.

"Dad?" Ayami asked.

"Just leave it be," he answered as he started putting away items.

Ami ran out in search for Sasuke. She wanted to see him, to talk to him, ask why he was acting like this, and most of all, maybe she could be his friend.

'Damn, where does he live again!' she thought frustrated and continued looking.

It was dark as he walked down the streets. After leaving Ichiraku's ramen shop, he thought about heading home before deciding a walk to the park would be nice. Taking different paths, he wondered what he would do tomorrow, how he would react to his classmates while maintaining some sense of dignity.

Sure he was excited to see them but seeing Sasuke jumping around yelling and hugging everyone was something a bit disturbing, and right out the hospital, 'They would think I was crazy.' He thought.

He continued walking before he heard a muffled cry.

Scanning the area he searched for the source, sensing movement, he ran towards the would be target.

'Where is it?' he thought as he continued running while searching.

There, off in the distance he could see a masked ninja carrying a tiny body.

'Wait a minute, I remember this,' he thought back to treaties and massacres, since the treaty was right after the massacre and there was a kidnapping that night after the treaty but it seems the kidnappers delayed it by a day, 'then that would be…' He spotted the indigo hair and wet white eyes of the bounded captive.

"HINATA!" Sasuke yelled as he bounded off towards the kidnapper with renewed speed.

Looking back, the ninja spotted the kid on his tail.

"Ch, annoying runt," he said, stopping to take care of the problem.

Sasuke faced the ninja, anger edged in his eyes.

"Let her go," Sasuke spoke out dangerously.

"Little pest needs to disappear," moving quickly the ninja appeared in front of Sasuke, landing a blow to the boy's gut.

Coughing, Sasuke grabbed the arm and countered by smashing his knee to the ninja's face.

The enemy ninja placed his hands on his face and cursed out in pain, the enemy ninja was surpised and momentarily stunned by the attack as Sasuke quickly grabbed Hinata and jumped away. Landing near a tree a few feet away, he unbounded Hinata, "Try to get away," Sasuke said, "I'll stall him." He ran back towards the ninja.

"Ah, you stupid kid!" the ninja yelled as he quickly recovered, "I'll finish you quickly."

Placing his hands together he started making hand seals, seeing this Sasuke started making his own.

"**Earth Release: Raging Spikes Technique**!" the ninja placed his hands on the ground as large spikes started sprouting up heading towards Sasuke.

Smirking, Sasuke finished his hand seals and jumped high in the air, dodging the attack, "**FIRE RELEASE: GRAND FIREBALL TECHNIQUE**!" he yelled out before puffing in and releasing a huge ball of fire towards the ninja.

Dodging the attack, the fire landed on the ground causing an explosion that lit the night air.

"You missed boy," the ninja spoke a bit confident as Sasuke continued to smirk.

'Now I just need to buy some time," the Uchiha thought before his eyes activated. The enemy ninja attacked again, rushing forward with a kunai out, it seemed as if he wanted to end this battle.

Sasuke saw the world in a different view. He saw the ninja, he knew what was going to happen, and he tried to move as fast as he could in this small body.

Thankfully, Sasuke dodged in the split second, rolling to the sides before trying to channel the winds around him. A small circle wind formed between his hands close together but he had to watch as the wind dissipated, leaving Sasuke empty handed.

Sasuke cursed, he was too used to using wind attacks; he had to remember that this wasn't his body anymore, he wasn't a wind user.

"Gah!" Sasuke yelled out, his arms reaching to his shoulder that had a kunai sticking out, "crap," he glared at the ninja who smirked, twirling another kunai in his hand, "better finish," the ninja said before rushing forward.

Sasuke spotted movement as a smirk appeared on his face, he held himself up, the blood dripping from his kunai inflicted, injured arm.

"It's about time," Sasuke said as he stared up defiantly at the incoming ninja.

The enemy ninja was suddenly pinned to the ground, several Anbus on top of him as Sasuke had to sigh in relief. The Uchiha knew he couldn't match up against the ninja yet, but given the time he has, he knew he could get stronger.

The Anbu quickly restrained the ninja before spotting the dark haired boy.

"Uchiha," several spoke out concerned, Sasuke gave them a feral grin while holding on to his injured arm.

A few approached him and the one who was seemingly in charge directed one to treat the boy's wound.

"I'm fine, really," Sasuke tried to wave off their help but the Anbu who was instructed to treat him shook her head.

"Sir Uchiha," she firmly placed her hands on Sasuke's uninjured shoulder and sat him down, "you have a kunai sticking out of your shoulder and you expect us to believe your fine?" Sasuke couldn't see the anbu's face but he knew she had a sarcastic face under there.

"Uh…yeah?" He heard a few Anbus around him chuckle as the Anbu who treated his wound sighed.

"Please be careful, I can't express how you being the last one of your clan need to exercise more precaution," Sasuke flinched when she pulled the kunai out, took off his shirt, and started healing the wound.

"W-wait, how is Hinata?" he tried to stand up but the lady Anbu placed a hand on his chest, placing him down again.

"T-there he is father," Hinata came in being carried by her father, "That's the one who helped me." Her voice was a whisper but Sasuke heard as the Anbus around him turned to the figures approaching.

Sasuke smiled as he spotted Hinata. She widened her eyes as she stared at the wound the Anbu was treating.

"It's just a scratch Hinata," he chuckled before yelping out in pain when the Lady Anbu started wrapping it in bandages.

The older man holding Hinata seemed to have found humor in that, "Uchiha, I thank you for saving my daughter," he said gratefully, "To have stopped him from getting away, I owe you a dept."

"Don't worry sir, you would have gotten him anyways," Sasuke answered, dismissing it with a wave on his good hand; "I am more worried about Hinata, she wasn't hurt was she?" he looked worried while staring at Her.

Blushing, she looked away, "N-No, I am fine." Hinata's father placed her down so she could walk.

'Kind and modest,' Hinata's father thought, "And how would you know I would have caught up to her young man," he asked.

"Sir, because when you noticed Hinata was missing," the Anbu had finished treating his wound as Sasuke placed his shirt back on, "you used your byakugun to find her with relative ease as you seem to have appeared here seconds after the ninja was captured." Sasuke answered now standing up as the Anbu and Hinata's father seemed impressed by the boy's point of view.

He chuckled, "Impressive thinking for someone your age," he introduced himself, "My name is Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan," he nodded towards him, "Your name is Sasuke right?"

"Yes it is Lord Hiashi," Sasuke answered respectively with a small bow in which Hiashi nodded in approval.

"Well then Sasuke, if there is anything I could do for you let me know," he looked at Hinata, "Let's go home, I have to report this to the Hokage."

"It's already being reported," the Anbu commander approached, "you should rest sir, everything will be taken care of."

Hiashi nodded, thanking them before they stared to leave.

Hinata turned to Sasuke, "Thank you," she whispered while bowing low.

Grinning sheepishly, Sasuke scratched the back of his head, "Hinata, you don't need to bow to me." She looked up, "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

She looked surprise for a moment to the familiar act before smiling and nodding her head.

"Well, good night Hinata."

"Good night Sasuke," she left with her father.

"I'm glad she is safe," he started walking home without noticing the last long curious glance Hinata turned to give him but had to stop when the Anbu that treated his wound stood in his way.

"And where are you going?" she asked with amusement in her voice.

"Home?" Sasuke asked hopefully as the Lady Anbu shook her head.

"No, to the hospital," she directed him forward, "that was only a field healing treatment, you still need to have it checked."

Sasuke sighed before the Anbu escorted him towards the hospital's direction, 'they're only doing this because I'm an Uchiha now,' he thought a bit annoyed. He still smiled though; he hoped this one change he made would have a good outcome…

"Damn it Sasuke," Ami sighed as she started walking home from her failed search, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."


	3. Academy Days: Beginning

Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto, peace out.

In a village where almost every detail was known, the news of yesterday was the latest gossip. One Uchiha was the main topic, on his recovering from a coma to the rescuing of the Hyuuga heiress. He was already gaining respect for his age.

Ami was pissed as she made her way towards the academy. She slept uncomfortably just thinking about her confrontation with Sasuke and now at this hour of day, all she hears is Sasuke this and Sasuke that. Or Uchiha did what not and what not and the Uchiha woke up. While she did feel sorry for his loss she just found it constantly annoying how everyone seemed to worship Sasuke.

'Did he really change or did I eat some bad ramen,' She thought as she could see the Academy in the distance, 'I guess I'll find out later, better ask Hinata what was up.' Ami ran towards the building in a hurry to discuss like everyone else, about a certain Uchiha.

Hinata sat there in class, early as always. She was taught discipline at a young age and as a Hyuuga you must have certain manners. Hinata made sure she strictly followed them so she could please her clan and her Father. As diligent as she seems, she still lacked certain qualities in which one of her best friends had. Hinata wasn't as proud as most clan members or was she out spoken but instead she was quiet and extremely self conscious. Ever since her mother died, her life changed. Instead of family meetings in the gardens near the Koi ponds, there were silent dinners in the dining rooms and sometimes her father skipped out on those. She would usually hug her father and mother before going to sleep or was tucked in by one of them but now no one would see her off. On rare moments, like last night, her father would show he cared deeply but other times he would ignore her and concentrate his attention on her sister Hanabi who was only 5 years old, she didn't know what to do.

Days gone by when she grew and usually she would cry at nights thinking about her mother but she couldn't let anyone know about that, Hyuuga's shouldn't show weakness at least that was what she was taught. Still, she was lucky she made friends with Ami, her cheerfulness and strong will helped her become better, at least in her personality, and it was good she didn't stutter as bad as before.

Hinata smiled as she reminisced in her desk, she often would laugh at jokes she and Ami would secretly come up with, which surprised her sometimes as things they thought sometimes consisted of pranks and what ifs. Like what if everyone ate ramen, what if Iruka was a girl, what if Sasuke was secretly gay…she giggled as she seemed to come out of her small depression.

'Speaking of Sasuke,' Hinata thought, 'He acted so different last night, he acted a bit friendlier and almost kind of like Ami.'

Soon students started appearing and settling down to their seats, it would have been normal if that was all they did but instead most looked at her before sitting and started talking amiably with their friends, sometimes pointing at her.

She felt her cheeks flush as she lowered her head, she hated when she was the center of attention.

Just then someone sat right next to her. She could feel their eyes boring onto her.

She gulped as her eyes looked up…and she nearly jumped at the grinning face of Ami.

"Good morning Hinata, isn't it too early for you to be embarrassed," Ami teased while taking her place in the empty seat next to Hinata.

Recovering, Hinata felt her cheeks dim somewhat as she answered, "Good morning Ami." Hinata spoke neutrally.

"Aww, don't give me that," she pouted as Hinata glanced at her briefly before placing a hand on her mouth and giggling.

Hinata waited patiently as Ami settled in, placing her legs on top of the desk as she laid back.

"Hey, umm did you hear any gossip about a certain Uchiha."Ami asked as if she didn't really care.

Hinata was a bit surprised Ami would be asking about Sasuke so she answered unsure, "Umm, I heard something terrible happened to his clan."

Ami's eyes widened, "You mean you haven't heard of the Uchiha massacre!" She tried to whisper but still others around them started listening, those who haven't heard were shocked at the info.

Seeing Hinata nod negatively Ami told herwhat Ayami told herself last night, from the Uchiha massacre by Sasuke's brother, the coma state Sasuke was in, and the awakening, she left out her confrontation with him.

This left Hinata solemn as she thought about the smiling Sasuke last night.

'Sasuke just lost his family and had just woken up from his coma, why was he happy when he saw me, why was he happy to see her at all?' She thought as a slow blush started reappearing.

"Hmm," Ami glanced at Hinata through the side of her eyes as Hinata suddenly had a look of concentration before a small blush adorned her face, "What are you thinking of?"

The blushing girl snapped out of it before squeaking out, "Nothing!"

Raising an eye brow Ami got comfortable before speaking back to her, "You know Hinata," she looked back at her, "You're a good friend and all, a bit quiet, but you are really weird."

She looked down as Ami settled on a sitting position, "But I guess that's what makes you cool," she grinned as she closed her eyes and tried to rest.

Hinata smiled at her best friend before she started reorganizing her books.

The class was beginning to be filled and still no Sasuke in sight. The students themselves still haven't quieted down at all, Sakura and Ino seemed to be bickering over something, Kiba was sleeping along with Shikamaru, Chouji continued munching on some chips, Shino was…stoic as ever, and other girls and boys seem to repeat these patterns whether eating, shouting, or sleeping. One day these students will become fully fledged ninjas, but for right now they were children ready to learn the ninja arts.

Soon their teacher arrived, his brown hair was tied up in a pony tail, he wore a ninja headband on his forehead, a slashing scar was apparent across his nose, and he wore the regular shinobi outfit with a chuunin vest.

"Good morning Iruka sensei!" Some of the children chorused, especially Ami with a loud yell as she woke from her tiny nap.

"Good morning," Iruka responded as he sat down in his desk, "We will begin shortly so be ready when we start." He started shuffling papers around his desk.

Class was starting soon and no Sasuke was in sight, was he even going to attend class? Many people in class soon asked themselves.

Sasuke was rushing, jumping from roof top to roof top even though he wasn't supposed to be able to do this yet considered his age. He seemed to have forgotten about the academy since well, he hasn't been to the academy in a long time, so he over slept. Even though, it wasn't as if hegot enough sleep with the hospital 

and what not, still, even when he returned home, He should have known that this body still had emotions stirring from the child Sasuke that died as powerful images kept playing over and over again in his mind. In the end he had to soothe the child inside him, in his dream he had whispered to the child that it was ok, he would take care of this and take revenge for his death and others.

'I guess if I could still feel these emotions, Sasuke's quest as an avenger really controlled him,' he thought as he landed at the ground near the academy, 'I can see how Sasuke became what he was, actually I can feel it, the hate and anger. I had better control it.'

Catching his breath, he walked into the academy. It wouldn't do well if he appeared all puffed face and sweating when he arrives to class. He walked down the hall before finding his class room. Placing one arm on the injury he obtained from last night, he found the medics really did their jobs. The bandages only showed a little ways out from the small sleeve in his left arm, and it didn't really feel bad. He placed a hand on the doorway as a smirk appeared on his face, 'here I go…'

As he walked in the whole class became silent, they stared at him. Raising an eyebrow Sasuke faced Iruka. He had to smile a little as he remembered him, Iruka was always there for him, gave him advice, and also, they shared a few laughs.

"Good morning Iruka sensei." It was a friendly greeting which surprised most of the people in class, including Iruka before he headed to his seat up in front, near the window.

Sasuke Uchiha was one of his brightest students; it was Iruka's bet that Sasuke would be rookie of the year in the end but that didn't matter. Iruka Umino cared for all his students and the Uchiha massacre was saddening to hear but he hoped Sasuke would be alright. "Now class, let's begin."

Class was boring for him as he sat there, staring out the window.

He knew all the subjects, it was easy to remember since Sasuke had been serious in his education in his other world self as Naruto Uzumaki, when he became the Hokage. He didn't want to be an idiotic Hokage so he started reading regular books and scrolls before he became the 6th Hokage. It seems weird now, he had different goals in mind and already becoming Hokage before, he didn't really think he should be one now. What where his goals again?

During class, sometimes he would answer questions but it seemed like Iruka was giving him a break, it was annoying but Iruka was always a too kind of a person, so Sasuke just stared out the window, thinking about his new life as an Uchiha…Academy was soo boring.

He wouldn't be the first one who was thinking of that since several others began to sleep. It was amusing when Iruka picked on them and sometimes he would throw erasers at the sleeping students. It was especially fun watching a sleepy Ami wake with a face full of chalk powder from a board eraser.

Soon Iruka ended the class for lunch, the whole class cheered as Iruka sweat dropped. The students ran out the door, eager to get away from class but still some lingered, like the ever stoic Shino, who unpacked his lunch on his desk as some of the more quieter students did the same. Scanning the room Iruka also saw Sasuke staring out the window; did he know it was lunch time?

He walked towards the boy and spoke, "Hey Sasuke, are you ok?"

That seemed to wake him out of his thoughts; he couldn't blame the boy after what he just went through.

"Its lunch time," he smiled, "You should go eat."

Then the weird part happened again, he smiled and nodded before jumping out the window.

'Even before, Sasuke never smiled, just smirked or ignored the person but now he seems more…I dunno,' Iruka thought while scratching his head, 'Oh well, better get to lunch.'

Sasuke walked around the academy, eating a rice ball. The academy was a good breather and all but it still was boring as ever, he bit into his rice ball. He needed to stretch his muscles, he needed to train.

Finishing off his food in quick bites, he rushed off into the training area in the academy.

Ami sat there next to Hinata wolfing down her ramen. It didn't take long for her to finish but she needed to speak to Sasuke. "Hey Hinata," the said girl looked at her, "Umm I need to do something, will you be ok by yourself." Ami looked up scratching her nose.

She looked curious, "Like what."

"Oh you know, just this and that."

That was certainly vague, now she was really curious. "Sure, I'll be alright."

"Thanxs," Ami started running away.

Hinata, having nothing better to do, followed her as stealthily as she could which was pretty impressive a she wondered what Ami was up too.

Ami wasn't the only one looking for Sasuke, several other students spotted him and decided to follow as Sasuke seemed to be in a hurry.

"Hey what do you think he is doing," Ino asked Sakura as she wondered the same thing as they followed Sasuke into the training area.

"I don't know, but he seems to be stretching."

"Shush and just watch," spoke other students who came and watched.

Sasuke was stretching as he thought of all his battles. He needed to stretch his muscles, sitting in class doing nothing was a pain.

Getting into stance he started moving slowly and steady as he concentrated on his strikes. Soon they sped up more and more as he started leaking chakra into his muscles. Lightning fast punches could be seen as he stunned an imaginary enemy; soon he kicked the enemy up in the air and performed barrages of punches, ending in one large kick which slammed the enemy into the floor. More of the enemy appeared, taking out his kunai; he slashed upwards to the jumping enemy and downwards, repelling their thrown kunais before flipping away as he dodged their strikes. Sweep kicking and knocking down an enemy he made sure the enemy was downed by slamming his elbow in a vital spot which was sure to either kill or knock him out before he disappeared in a blur and reappeared, kicking another enemy straight in the face before raining in barrages of punches and flipping back, away from the fallen foe. Concentrating his chakra he looked at the wooden targets around the area, he quickly performed hand seals as he jumped high up in the air, "**MYTHICAL FIRE PHOENIX TECHNIQUE**!" he yelled out as he breathed in and slammed his hand into his chest, multiple fire balls shot out of his mouth as they each found their targets and left them burning to ash.

Panting hard he was amazed he had enough chakra to do that but thanks to his affinity to fire, he seemed to be able to do fire techniques pretty easy with less chakra but still that was a tough technique for his age.

Staring at his burnt targets he stepped to each one and picked up a shuriken from the piles of ashes. H decided he should leave before he would have to replace each wooden target.

Turning to leave he thought he heard a sound as he stared at the corners of the trees, 'Crap,' he thought, 'Some ones here, better leave now before they ask me anything.' He jumped away, fleeing from the site and returning to the academy.

As the students watched, they were awestruck at the power that was demonstrated.

'He is so strong,' Sakura blushed along with Ino as many thoughts ran through their heads.

Soon, one of the students yelped out from falling in their spot. This alerted Sasuke as he turned to look at the direction. The students knew they were caught as they ran away.

'Sasuke,' Sakura thought dreamingly as she ran away with Ino.

'So cool,' Ino thought as well.

And it would appear it wasn't only them who had these thoughts as they ran back towards the class room.

"Damn it Sasuke, why can I never find you," Ami growled out frustrated as she was returning to class before Hinata appeared out of nowhere behind her.

'Sasuke, why is she looking for Sasuke?' Hinata thought as she tapped her friend in the shoulder.

"Eeee!"Ami jumped up as she landed and glared at Hinata, "Don't do that!"

Hinata just smiled at her friend, "Let's walk to class together, ok?" she asked.

At Ami's nod they started their trek back to class.

Sasuke sat back at his desk a bit worriedly; he remembered how he used to want attention, growing up being ignored well, whatever activity that brought people to actually see him, he would take it. Right now though, he was an object of concentration as most students openly stared at him. He resorted to staring out the window, his back turned from them but he could feel the stares.

'Did they see me practice?' Sasuke thought as he turned to look at a classmate behind him.

"Hey Sasuke," the boy whispered, "that was an impressive technique, could you teach me?" the boy's eyes were hopeful.

"No," Sasuke answered flatly and turned away. 'Crap, they saw me" mentally he slammed his head.

Students soon begun to return from their lunch break and Sasuke sat at his desk, trying to look inconspicuous. As the room filled up, Sasuke heard a small argument that continued growing as he felt more people join in. Turning around he spotted a group of girls having a heated argument about something, they each talked all at once so it was hard to listen in, so he ignored it.

A shift in the air alerted him of a presence incoming, fast. It was only the academy as Sasuke fought the urge to jump out of the way. Two black blurs appeared and promptly glomped him as he had to hold himself from falling down.

"Sasu!"The two figures yelled out as he saw who they were.

The short pink haired, green eyed, hair band one, and the blond haired, blue eyed one, with a ponytail easily identified them both.

Sighing Sasuke spoke, "Sakura, Ino," they paid rapt attention to him as he frowned, "Get off me, please."

Blushing they did so as the crowd of girls threw a glare towards them, Sasuke looked to them then beside himself. 'An empty chair,' He thought in irritation as a twitch appeared on his forehead, 'Crap, the dawn of the fangirls, Sakura, Ino, please change soon, this is annoying.'

Sasuke stood up and moved to the only place he thought he would be safe.

Ami and Hinata walked into the class room only to see a group of girls in a heated argument.

'What the hell are they talking about,' Ami thought as she and Hinata sat down.

Hinata seemed occupied as she started looking down her desk, either fixing her books or…something. She does that a lot.

As Ami continued listening she heard snippets of, "… 'sitting next to'… and 'Sasuke'…not hard to figure out as she glowered. 'Wow, Sasuke has a fan club now, wonder if he is enjoying it.' She thought as she looked at Sasuke who seemed a bit confused. She stared for a bit as images of a sorry looking Sasuke apologizing to her, a sad smiling Sasuke looking at her with eyes full of warmth, and more, much more, confusing thoughts and questions flooded her mind, she had to turn away as she felt a headache. "Jerk," she muttered low as she felt her cheeks start to heat. Hinata looked back at her with a thinking expression as she quietly observed the scene.

Soon the arguing stopped as Ami stared back to see Sakura and Ino hugging the sitting Sasuke.

She had to bite down an irrational urge to slap the two idiots before blushing slightly and smacking her head at the thought.

Sasuke spoke a few words and the banshees let go, then he rose up and started walking.

Walking, walking towards…us.

'What the hell.' Ami thought as Sasuke appeared in front of them.

"Umm…hi?" Sasuke smiled slightly embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

'That expression was…kind of cute on him,' Ami thought before she shook her head and glared at him.

"What is it Sasuke," she spoke with a bit of venom laced around her words.

"Oh, hello Ami," He spoke as if he just noticed her, "I was kind of speaking to Hinata there." He gave an apologetic look.

Inside she fumed before turning away crossing her arms she said, "So speak to her, I don't care."

Hinata was already looking up at Sasuke when he spoke but she wondered what has gotten into Ami recently, 'Have these two met before?'

She thought about it for a few seconds how these two never got along in class and mostly ignored each other. Sasuke the often popular, silent boy and Ami, the loud unpopular girl, it would have been normal if he ignored her but Sasuke had been really different as of late.

She seemed to remember that Sasuke had just asked her something, "Umm…excuse me, what did you say again?" She silently asked as her face flushed, she could never talk to people strait.

Instead of sighing or scowling like other people had done, he gave her an amused smile and spoke again.

"Hinata, I was just wondering how are you?"

She blinked, and blinked again.

He seemed embarrassed as he spoke; scratching the tip of his nose he spoke again, "What I mean is, after last night, you didn't get hurt did you."

She looked down and continued to blush, "n-no..I am fine, thank you again."Lord Kami, she was stuttering again.

"That's good," he replied.

Hinata snapped her head up, remembering the attack. Her eyes trailed up to Sasuke's arm, spotting the edge of the bandages, "Sasuke, your hurt."

"Hm," Sasuke saw what Hinata was staring at before waving it off. He lifted up the sleeve, showing her and the bandages as others around him saw as well, "don't worry about it Hinata," he moved his arm around, trying to show the girl it was alright, "like I said, it was just a scratch."

Hinata didn't seem so sure and in part, she felt responsible for his injury.

"I'm sorry Hinata."

The class stared in shock as Sasuke bowed in front of Hinata while apologizing.

Hinata became flustered, staring at Sasuke in shock, "w-why?"

Sasuke looked up at her, "I wasn't strong enough to protect you…"

Ami stared hard at his words as Hinata sat silent, watching with a rose colored blush, too shocked to say anything.

"I swear to you Hinata," Sasuke stood up from his bow while staring at her with serious eyes, "I will get stronger."

The others were shocked at Sasuke's behavior. The Uchiha made a bold promise to someone he had never even tried to get to know in class. The injury that was displayed and the story of what happened last night was whispered throughout the class room as Sasuke spoke again.

"Anyways," Sasuke glanced at the empty seat next to Hinata which was closest to the door and near the edge so only Hinata sat beside it, "I was wondering if I could sit next to you as things seemed a bit weird for me."

He pointed a thumb back at the girls behind him before smiling at Hinata.

"S..s.sure, I don't mind," She answered quietly while turning her head away with a blush on her cheeks.

"Great!" he yelled a bit loud, "You're awesome Hinata."

Sasuke sat down next to her as if nothing happened as Hinata turned a scarlet red.

'Awesome?' Hinata and others around her thought.

"A-hem…"Came a voice in front.

Iruka stared at the class and at Sasuke for a couple of seconds before speaking, "This is all nice and well but sit down, we're starting now."

'Hina,' Sasuke thought, 'You are as strong and powerful as the Hina I knew in my world as Naruto, I hope I could help you become strong here."

"Sasuke," Iruka spoke to him, "I know you're a smart boy but you need your books." He nodded towards his old desk.

Shrugging he brought out a couple of rocks and placed it on the table, his hand formed a symbol and he whispered some words, suddenly smoke exploded on top of the table and his books appeared.

This nearly shocked the entire class as Iruka stared wide eyes and slack jawed.

'What kind of technique was that? Switching rocks with books like the body switching move, never heard of that kind of technique?' Iruka thought as he concluded he needed to speak with the boy.

Sasuke ignored this as he put away his books and slid conformably into a perfect school boy position.

'Show off,' Ami thought bitterly before she added, 'Even though that is one useful move.'

Dwelling at all the pranks she could use that technique on she started smiling at the possibilities.

The class lectured on basic principles, weapons, chakra, and so on as Iruka finally made them do something productive.

"Okay class, today I want to test your taijutsu, kunai and shuriken throws, and see if you've progressed with the transformation and cloning techniques."

He led the class outside to the training grounds which took little time but he was dismayed to find burnt logs instead of training dummies.

"If people break the targets, they should replace them," Iruka sighed a bit annoyed, "Sasuke, Ami, help replace the targets."

Sasuke was sweating bullets when he went to the academy training grounds and nearly fell when Iruka shouted his name but it seemed he was in the all clear, yes. Ami on the other hand seemed really quiet all of a sudden.

Replacing the targets ate some time into their practice but it was done and Iruka had instructed them to stretch while they waited.

Once the targets were set up, Iruka set the students in four lines for each target and told them to begin as he observed one by one.

Staring at each student was reluctantly painful for Sasuke. Some did alright and some did poor but mostly they all were children so he shouldn't be too depressed.

Sighing, it was his turn as Iruka watched intently. Sasukes hands were in his pockets as he turned sideways and closed his eyes before taking out a kunai with one hand and whirled it around as if bored.

'If the real Sasuke could see me now,' he smiled at the thought and threw the kunai one handedly from a side point with one hand still in his pocket. The kunai hit dead strait at the head as Sasuke stood eyes open, facing the target he brought both arms to his side, gripping the handle of a kunai in each hand.

Throwing them at once the kunai hit both hands of the target and finally flipping a kunai in the air he caught it again and threw it at the chest of the wooden target. He sniffed before placing his hands back in his pockets and walking to the end of line.

'Okay, shocking again but Sasuke seemed to be filled with surprises today,' Iruka called Sasuke to come over.

"Yes Sensei?" Sasuke asked as soon as he reached him.

"How?"

"Listen sir, I am not going to lie to you but before, I had extra training from my family," A pained look appeared on his face but was quickly hidden, one part it was true and the other…well it was his experience from the other world which would be unbelievable.

Iruka nodded solemnly and dismissed him but Sasuke stood and spoke again.

"Sensei," Iruka looked back, "Maybe I could help you help the students since I seem to know a bit more than the others."

'This is new,' Iruka thought while thinking back to today's events, 'Sasuke is becoming more and more surprising.'

He smiled warmly at him, "Thank you Sasuke, I would appreciate it."

Smiling back, Sasuke went to the other lines and stood near the students throwing the kunais.

"Alright class," Iruka spoke to them; "Sasuke will help me teach you, ask him questions if you need advice in kunai throwing."

Things settled comfortably as Sasuke began striking conversations with a few of them before he looked at a few throws from several of his classmates and made suggestions here and there. Giving a dazzling smile, he helped each student by fixing their positions or steadying their hands or the way they tossed the kunai. He wouldn't laugh at them or tease them but simply nod and smile when the student had it right. Most of the girls flustered as he reached in and fixed their hand position and gently touched their chins to guide them to the target, chuckling all the way. Some didn't need help, like the bug user Shino, Sasuke nodded with respect to him as Shino's eyebrows rose above his glasses that showed his surprise, but returned the nod too.

The rest of the class was ok; Shikamaru seemed to have gotten the target, not right on track but not off track either, just right. Chouji was ok, he hit the target, Kiba was a loss as he preferred close combat but still he was passing, Ino and Sakura needed to stop faking help for his attention but it was only time before they realize they needed to be serious in becoming a shinobi. Hinata was shy when he watched her so he looked away and she did fine on the throw. Mostly he had helped everyone except one certain Purple haired girl.

Soon others had been approved by Iruka and they waited in the side lines as they watched the last person being tested.

Ami stood there nervously as the whole class stared, a few snickering. Iruka watched in disapproval as kunais lay on the dirt around the target. She laughed a little as Iruka instructed Sasuke to come towards him.

Sighing Iruka spoke, "Ami, I'm sorry but I guess I have to teach you the proper way to throw the kunai some other day, I still have shurikens, taijutsus, and techniques to test the class," He threw her an apologetic look.

"Sensei, I could help her." Sasuke said before adding, "Like I said, I had extra training before, and this won't slow me down." He winced at how harsh the words sounded as Ami narrowed her eyes.

'Slow me down,' she thought, "Iruka sensei, I don't need _HIS_ help, I'll do it on my own."

Iruka gave her a look as she quieted. Looking up at the sky he estimated his time left for class, not much.

Sighing he spoke again, "Okay Sasuke, try to help her as fast as you can and meet me after class. I'll test you two later okay."

Sasuke bowed his head, "Yes Iruka sensei."

"Ami?" Iruka asked with a stern look.

Sighing in defeat she answered, "Yes sensei."

'At a girl,' he thought as he turned back to the class, "Alright, follow me for your next lesson!"

He left with the class in tow as a few turned back to look at them.

Sasuke stood with Ami as the class left and spoke gently as he started gathering a few kunais.

"So, could I see you throw a few before I could help you?" his voice sounded sincere.

"Why?" She answered.

Sasuke tilted his head in confusion, "So I could help you."

She growled a little, "I know that, I mean why help me all of a sudden, why act like this, what are you doing!"

Looking up in the sky, he realized he didn't have much time for this as he looked back at Ami.

"Not now, maybe I can talk to you tonight…after dinner at Ichirakus, same time as last night, my treat." He looked back at her, a bit hopeful. 'Ami, you just need a couple of good friends to make people realize how great you really are, and how great you really can be.' He thought.

Looking at him a bit skeptically, she nodded and picked up a few kunais, "So, how do I throw these things."

Smiling he continued teaching her proper ways of throwing a kunai, explaining once you've gotten them down, it would be easier to throw it with your eyes closed.

At first, it was awkward with Sasuke only instructing her with words. The Uchiha had to look in disapproval when Ami's technique slacked off quite a bit, making her miss the targeted area.

"Stop, stop," Sasuke instructed while walking towards Ami who did as instructed.

"What," She glared at him, "I'm doing what you told me to do."

Sasuke scratched his head, "I think my directions aren't really getting through to you."

Ami narrowed her eyes, "what does that mean."

"It means," Sasuke went close, taking Ami's hand and positioning her in the proper way. Ami blushed in response but she went along it as she saw Sasuke concentrating on the target while trying to direct her, "you need more of a hands on training."

Sasuke moved her hand back, the one holding the kunai. Ami continued to blush but she concentrated on the target, trying to ignore Sasuke. He slowly moved it forward in the correct angle and position. He 

repeated while saying, "This is how you are initially supposed to throw it," he repeated again as Ami got the hang of it, "once you master this, you can apply your own ways of throwing without missing, now go."

Sasuke released and watched a quiet Ami follow his directions and released the kunai. It hit the target.

"Good," Sasuke smirked as Ami smile and turned to him before remembering who it was so she turned away with a blush, "now let's try this a few more times."

It continued for a few more minutes as Ami became pretty decent at throwing kunais. Sasuke stopped her and continued talking to her about the other lessons they were supposedly going to have today.

Reaching into his pouch he took out a few shurikens and made Ami concentrate on him. While he held the shurikens he explained each step he went through when throwing a shuriken, figuring how much power you would want to add into the throw or what angle to let the weapon sail through the air and into the target.

That took at least another hour before she got the hang of it, and it didn't really acquire him to take a hands on approach since it was a bit similar to the kunai throwing . Going through his mind he decided to see how Ami did with the transformation technique.

He instructed her to do so.

Making a seal and yelling the name out Ami made a perfect copy of Sasuke as she puffed out her chest and grinned, before releasing.

'Wow,' he thought, 'that was a lot better than my transformation technique when I was her age.' He wondered whether it was because she was a girl or if it was because she made friends with Hinata who probably helped her…probably the friends part, yeah.

But as they entered the clone technique, Ami's smile faltered as she started concentrating on her chakra and formed a seal.

"**CLONING TECHNIQUE**!" She yelled out. Sometimes it was good to yell out the techniques' name, it sometimes helps you concentrate shaping your chakra for the effects you wanted.

A puff of smoke and two deformed and incomplete clones appeared below her, one mouthing a sentence that he read, 'kill….me…'

He shivered before spotting Ami's look of rejection and released the technique. She gave a grin as she scratched the back of her head, a familiar gesture he knew a bit well.

"Wait, wait, I can do it." She tried again, pouring more chakra into the technique.

It failed once again and she looked away in shame.

"Ami, the problem is your putting too much chakra into the technique." She peered back at him.

"You cause it to implode and collapse on itself before it has any chance at working."

"Well, I can't help it," she answered, "It's hard to control my chakra, when I power up a technique, I lose control unlike the transformation technique which is kind of easy since I just put a bit of chakra when I perform it and all I have to do is keep adding chakra for the illusion to stay." She sighed, "I just need more practice."

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment as she looked back at him. He seemed to be debating something in his mind before coming to a conclusion.

"Let me show you something."

His hand fell to that famous cross shaped hand seal

"**Shadow clone technique**," Sasuke spoke in a normal tone.

A puff of smoke and another Sasuke stood in his place peering at Ami.

She raised a brow before opening her mouth to speak, but closed it once both Sasuke's placed a hand on her shoulders, one left, and one right.

Her eyes widened as she felt both physically touch her shoulder.

"I can teach you," they spoke in unison.

She nodded as he directed the clone to get a stool. He showed her the hand seal and watched her try to perform the technique while he sat on the stool.

She tried and tried as her face took on determination, once in a while Sasuke would smile and comment how close she was, and she couldn't help but smile back at him and nod. She was slowly beginning to master it before Sasuke stopped her. Before she could argue, Iruka appeared and smiled at both of them.

"Class is over but follow me to the class room, ok?"

They both nodded and followed him.

Arriving at the classroom Iruka seated in his desk and gestured to the two seats in front of him.

Complying, they each sat down; Ami, moving slightly here and there, she sat as if she was about to jump or yell and Sasuke sat there normally with his eyes closed, less energetic.

"So how was training," Iruka begun.

"I guess it was alright Iruka Sensei," Ami answered, amusement flickered in her eyes. She understood Sasuke wanted that technique to be a surprise.

"Oh, really," he smiled back.

"Yeah, he taught me well enough to pass and it was pretty fun." She said as she nodded in a thinking position, "Yes, not bad at all."

"Ah, I see," Iruka replied nodding his head, "So are you two ok if I test you sometime this week on your progress?"

"No problem Sensei!" Ami chirped.

"Sure." Sasuke answered a bit more calmly.

"Alright then, Ami you may leave, Sasuke please stay."

She peered at Sasuke for a bit before leaving, waving at Iruka before completely disappearing from the class room.

"So Sasuke, you've said you had extra training?"

"Yes Sensei, I had training in all the physical aspects such as weapons training and taijutsu but I also had a tutor for all my subjects."

Iruka's eyebrows rose, "really now, you mind if I test you on the text knowledge tomorrow and the physical aspects today."

"Sure, no problem Sensei."

"Alright let's see, I know you're really good with kunais so let's test your shuriken accuracy, your taijutsu, and maybe your techniques today, ok?"

At the nod Iruka led Sasuke to a different area in the academy training fields where the target was round with a bull's eye in the middle.

Sasuke took each test simply as he can, honestly, they were really boring. The shurikens were easy as he stuck each target without batting an eye. His taijutsu was excellent, way better than academy standards, and finally his techniques showed he had great chakra control and enough chakra to back up each move, at least the ones he showed Iruka. At the end, Iruka stood astonished as he finished marking his papers.

"Sasuke, I am impressed. If you do this well tomorrow, I have reason to believe you could rise to the next level." Iruka spoke with a hint of pride in his voice.

Sasuke stood there quiet as he observed him. Sure, skipping a grade is all good now but what will happen to everyone one here. As tempting as it sounds, he couldn't abandon his class. He would rather watch his friends through the sideline as a quiet supporter and help them then to do nothing at all.

"Iruka sensei, even if I pass the test, I won't skip a level." Sasuke said voice firm and resolved.

'Damn it Sasuke, you're not supposed to be the one full of surprises.' Iruka thought with a sigh, 'should have suspected that, but I wonder why.' He inclined his head to let Sasuke continue.

"I would rather not separate myself from the people closes to my age group. I want to grow stronger but I also want to help others around me to grow too," Sasuke looked down as he spoke softly, "I have seen what a ninja life could entail, there are strong opponents who wouldn't hesitate to kill you, and I want us all to be ready for it."

They both stood there in silence as Iruka contemplated his words. 'He shows maturity of an adult at his age so young.'

"Sasuke, that may be true but if you pass this test tomorrow, then this level would not suit you, you can learn nothing here."

"What if I helped you teach the class, sort of like student-teacher. I'll help you teach the class, at least in the physical training aspects or whatever there is. I am sure you can't help all the students without wasting a lot of class time."

The plan was laid out, true it has never really been done before, and he would need to bring this to the other academy teachers.

"Well, if I was to accept this then, I would need to share the academy plans with you, meaning you would need to come early to class so I could tell you the day's lesson plans."

Sasuke nodded. "Well then, I have to bring this up with a couple of people. I will tell you tomorrow after the test, now remember, you need to do well on that test if you want any of this to work…is that clear?

"Clear as crystal."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow."

Nodding to each other, the meeting was adjourned as Sasuke left.

Clearing out his desk, Iruka left to inform the academy teachers. The plan had few questions but it was a pretty good plan for the students. Mostly anyone who could skip a level chose to skip it rather than stay and help the others.

The plan was met with few disagreements, especially when it was one Uchiha they were talking about but Iruka argued fiercely that it was the same Uchiha's idea to begin with. That caused them to think.

In the end most of the teachers agreed, leaving Iruka to fill in the paper work and send a report to the Hokage regarding what would happen to a certain student.

The Academy report in neat letters on paper stood in front of the Hokage. After reading the report he had called Iruka into the office, who arrived a few minutes later.

"Lord Hokage," Iruka bowed as he entered.

"Iruka Umino," Sarutobi nodded his head.

Iruka stood in front of the Hokage's desk as Sarutobi Spoke.

"I have a question concerning one report and a student whom you might know."

"Sasuke Uchiha, right?" Iruka responded.

"Yes, it seems he is a prodigy among the students but how is he really, in your opinion?" The hokage asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

Nodding his head Iruka answered, "Sir, if you're asking me if he is stable then…I'm not sure." He took a thinking pose, "He looks it and it seems like he's fine but that's the problem. I would think he would have some scars from the massacre but he appears normal, the only thing that has change is his personality."

"I see."Sarutobi said while sitting back on his chair. "You noticed that too, he seems more mature than the other students his age."

Iruka could only nod as the statement was left to ponder. Sarutobi spoke, "So how is Ami?"

Iruka smiled, "Well, surprisingly she has been quiet today."

"Let me guess, does it have to do with our resident Uchiha." They both let out a grin.

"Yeah, not only her but a lot of other kids notices Sasuke's personality shift, and it is safe to say he has his own fan club now."

Sarutobi chuckled in his seat along with Iruka. "Well, this may be a blessing or a curse. Just keep an eye on Sasuke and report anything unusual…well anything more unusual."

Nodding in return the mood became lighter as Sarutobi said, "So Iruka, did you ever remove the graffiti from your house?"

Iruka flinched.


	4. Academy Days: Demon Container

Ch. 4

I don't own Naruto and I am crap when it comes to Japanese things…but I am trying.

Sasuke walked out of the academy with a triumphant smirk on his face. The plan was great; being a teacher's aide gave him something to do while helping his friends. He would read other books and scrolls in class and help whoever in his class needed it without being distracted.

Grinning he walked out in the road; he planned on walking around a little and maybe check out a few shops before meeting Ami tonight.

He walked a bit stiffly since he applied a special type of gravity seals on his arms and legs the other night, not much since his little body still needed to grow but enough to help the muscles grow stronger.

This gravity seal was something he invented back in his world as a seal expert. It was design to store his chakra inside while increasing pressure to his muscles. The seal was in a shape of a flower's petal, one petal showed how much level of chakra is stored and the best part is, by recalling the chakra from the seals, it returns to his body instead of just disappearing around him so he would be able to use it again.

While walking he couldn't help but admire most of Konoha.

Where he came from, they had to make a lot of repairs to Konoha since the war with Sound and with the Akatsuki which left a lot of damaged buildings. Just walking, feeling the air around him, and hearing the laughs and voices of the people made him calm enough to walk with a smile. For most of the day, he just walked around the village stopping here and there usually greeting people. Others around him looked at him with all types of faces, respect- the ninjas, sympathy-the villagers, and admiration- the children and surprisingly a few other people. He decided to stop by the weapon's shop just to stare at items and imagine what he could do with them, plus he knew the owner.

'_Sharp pointy stuff good for man_,' He thought with a small chuckle.

Entering the shop he heard the sound of bells ringing from a top of the door way. A big gruff looking man emerged from back of the room and appeared behind the counter. He had an outfit of a black smith, he was big and pretty buff. There seems to be some sort of dirt or smudge on top of his bald head, a little dust on his beard and mustache. His brown eyes stared at him for a moment before his lips turned upwards into a smile. "Hey there kid, how can I help you?"

"Hello, I was just going to look around for some weapons for future reference."

He waved his hands in the air in a welcoming gesture as Sasuke began looking around.

'Should I get a demon shuriken or not, they were pretty darn useful to me before plus they can easily destroy and deflect swords in a sword fight if you know how to use them,' Sasuke thought while staring at a pretty good conditioned giant demon shuriken in the display case 'And maybe I should get it customized and while I'm at it, how about some armor, Customized armor and make it look like anbu issued armor.' He pondered for a bit, excited, who knew shopping could be _**so much**_ fun?

The black smith studied his customer while he was looking around. The boy seemed to know what he was doing as he watched the boy pick up a blade and started swinging it for a bit. He performed impressive strikes with the sword and that was saying a lot since the sword was a lot longer than the boy was, he may not be an expert but he could handle a sword. Gently, the boy returned the blade and looked at other items.

"So tell me, are you a ninja academy student?" the gruff man asked.

While still eyeing a demon shuriken with a certain shine in his eyes, Sasuke answered, "Yes sir, I am in my third year." Gently he traced the smooth edges of the giant shuriken's bladed side with his small fingers.

"Ah, I have a daughter out back practicing her kunai throws. She is in her 4th year; maybe she could give you some advice for your next year."

Sasuke turned and looked at the man in confusion, "Thank you sir, but why help me?"

"Bah, you look like a good fellow and call me Tenchu." He said while giving Sasuke a grin.

'Oh, so he doesn't know who I am, figures, he doesn't really keep track of the people outside his shop much.' Sasuke thought with amusement.

"Thank you sir, I think I might go meet this daughter of yours." Bowing Sasuke left the shop as Tenchu returned to the back of his store.

Tenten stood in the back throwing kunais at the targets. She was only 10 years old but she trained with vigor.

Sighing she sat down on the grass as she rested. She was different than most girls in her class; she didn't really make many friends because most girls her age wanted to do other things that she found boring. The guys avoided girls like they were the plague and here she is now, throwing kunais at targets.

A noise startled her from her thoughts as she heard footsteps approaching her.

'Must be father,' she thought as she lay back on the grass closing her eyes.

"Hi dad, did you need help?" she spoke with her eyes closed still resting.

The figure stopped moving and she felt him behind her. Opening one eye she peered at the figure only to jolt up in surprise. "Hey, who are you?"She spoke surprised while sitting back up.

He smiled at her warmly which seemed to have confused her for a moment as the hostility in the air disappeared.

"Sorry to startle you," his voice was pretty nice and deep for his age, "But your father told me you were practicing your kunai throws for the academy and well I just wanted to watch, if you don't mind."

'He sounded polite and he did talk to father,' Tenten thought for a moment.

"Hmm…sure I guess," she shrugged and gathered her kunais, "I have nothing better to do."

Sasuke sat in the sides watching.

"So, you're an academy student," she said as she held one kunai, staring at the target.

"Yeah, 3rd year, your father told me you are in your 4th?"

"Mhmm," she answered as a brief silence fell between them.

The sound of kunais hitting the wooden target resounded the area as Sasuke sat there comfortably just watching a mini Tenten throw kunais with pretty good accuracy.

He smiled in memory of the girl, remembering their past missions together, and the times they had spent together with friends.

Tenten felt a bit uncomfortable as the boy continued watching her throw. What was her father thinking, telling him to come watch her, she huffed a little as she went to pick up her fallen kunais.

"Hey," Sasuke decided to speak, 'I know how to get her to talk'.

Turning around she answered, "Yes," which sounded a bit forced.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you preferred a long sword over a demon shuriken," he scratched his nose, "… or do you even know what they are?"

An Insult

"What! Of course I know what they are." She yelled back before stomping towards him. In her mind, she already prepared a whole list of things to say to the boy.

And it was from there they debated the use of many weapons and equipments which was a topic Tenten favored. Their conversations ranged from weapons to other academy students, to teacher gossips and other academy teachers.

It was in the conversation he found out the Academy teachers are assigned to classes and they stick with them until they graduate, but later the teachers could sometimes switch for different lessons or if in emergency.

So that was why Iruka was his teacher for the longest time.

Towards the end they each sat on the fields smiling and chatting as if they were long friends.

A chuckle escaped Sasuke's lips after Tenten told a story about a certain classmate, "That is funny, and what was his name again, Lee Rock?"

"Yeah," she giggled, "You should have seen the Hyuuga's face when Lee thought he was a girl."

They laughed for a bit as they settled down, time was nearly up and Sasuke had to leave soon.

"So what motivates you to become a ninja?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

She tilted her head in a thought as she placed a finger on her lips.

"Well, I believe women are just as strong as men," She began.

'True, true," Sasuke thought and nodded.

"And when I become a ninja, I want to be strong just like the legendary Tsunade herself and to show that female ninjas can become really powerful." She said with star filled eyes as she stared up at the sky.

"Ah," he nodded, "That's a good dream. I believe with all this training, you will become a strong person when you grow up, and maybe you'll meet the legendary Tsunade one day."

She turned her head towards him as a small blush appeared on her cheeks; no one has really complimented her like that and most of the boy's in the academy picked on the girls for being the weakest ninjas out there.

"Well, I have to leave soon and it was a pleasure meeting you. " Sasuke stood up from the grass and patted his pants before waving at Tenten and leaving.

"Wait!" Tenten yelled a moment later, stopping Sasuke.

Turning around, Sasuke faced her soft expression of curiosity.

"What motivates you?" she asked as well, wondering what he would say.

"Hmm…" he thought for a minute before simply answering, "Friends." He smiled to her.

She smiled back, "You know, I never got your name." She held her hand out for a hand shake, "My name is Tenten, and I hope we meet again."

Taking her hand in his for a shake he answered back, "and my name is Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha."

Stunned, she stared wide eyes at him, "And I know we'll meet again." He finished.

Smiling, Sasuke turned to leave while waving a back handed goodbye.

She stared at his retreating back as he soon disappeared out of view, "Uchiha…" she whispered before yelling out, "DAD!" she ran back into the store.

Walking down the road, the sun was setting as the hands of orange light could be seen around the area. He enjoyed his chat with Tenten, it was a bit of relief for him. Staring at the sun he decided to let his feet guide him…

In the park, children were seen playing around. A few parents started showing up to gather their children but before they left, they threw a nasty glare to one lone child in the swings. The child did nothing but continue swinging while staring off into the floor. Her purple hair covered her eyes as her hands held the chains holding up the swing tightly.

Ami arrived at the park after the academy to meet her friend Hinata, they played for a bit as Ami helped Hinata gather a few flowers. Soon other children arrived, some her class mates and others that belong to the villagers.

At first, she was avoided until one of her classmates, Shikamaru accompanied by his friend Chouji, invited her and Hinata for a game of ninja tag with a few other children.

She felt excited and happy as she and Hinata accepted. They played for the longest time, she was like the rest of the others, laughing around and screaming for no apparent reason. It was fun but it didn't last long, soon Hinata left, she was picked up by one of those strange white eyed person who regarded her with a cool neutral stare, neither hateful nor trustful. Hinata told her his name was Hizashi and he was a good person before leaving. Shikamaru waved her a goodbye before leaving with Chouji and said it was getting late. She tried to play with some other village children but after her friends left, it seemed as if the group died down, and the other children didn't even try to invite her to a new game.

She settled in one of the swings and watched one by one, each children smiling happily as they were picked up by their parents. The Parents in return would crouch and hug their child, and some would kiss the child's head or tousle away dirt in the hair before holding their hand and walking away while the child chatted away. A few threw her sharp glares so she resorted to just staring at the ground swinging emotionlessly. She used this time to gather her thoughts as one by one, children were leaving.

She couldn't understand it, why the villagers hated her. Some would whisper and others out right called her a demon, but she did nothing, just observed.

For some reason, she believed that people hated her for what her parents did in the past or maybe someone she might have pissed off one day. One time, she remembered asking the Hokage about her parents and he told her they were great ninjas who died defending Konoha from the demon fox Kyuubi when it attacked Konoha. The Hokage told her that they were great friends with the Fourth Hokage, the one who defeated the Kyuubi fox demon and she felt great pride in that, but still…

She pondered in her swing as the sun was sinking in the horizon. Later, she would have to meet Sasuke at Ichirakus…she didn't tell anyone that… it might look bad. "It's not like we're friends or anything." She spoke to herself.

Sometimes, she wished she had someone who would wait for her, someone who would take her home and tell her everything was ok. She sighed, wishful thinking.

"Hey," a voice spoke behind her as she quickly turned around to see the speaker.

Sasuke's feet took him to the park where he observed everyone there. His eyes led him to the lone person sitting in the swings looking dejected. His eyes grew soft with a frown that adorned his face as he watched her swing slowly by herself as her hair covered her eyes.

'Ami,' he thought, 'I remember feeling sad each time I watched the parents pick up their children in the park. I remember, each time thinking, why not me, what's different with me.'

Slowly he walked up behind her, 'I remember thinking I wish I wasn't alone.'

He spoke to her.

Their eyes met each other as a few emotions crossed her eyes, what they were he couldn't figure out. Tiredly she responded, "What is it Sasuke?"

He had to wince at the defeat in her voice; clearly this wasn't the best time for her. She was so down especially with her eyes so dim and shoulders slumped.

"Do you need a push?" he asked politely, placing his hands on the two chains, staying behind her.

Sasuke saw the surprised look on her face as she turned away and shrugged as a response. Her hands tightened briefly on the chains.

Gently, he started pushing her swing little by little. It was a serene moment and if anyone would watch, they would see a boy with a gentle smile pushing a swing with a girl sitting on it, eyes closed, swaying back and forth to the push as a small smile graced her face.

This went on for minutes of calmed silence; she started to let out a toothy grin as her grip on the chains holding her seat tightened even more.

"Can you push faster?" She spoke a bit softly.

"Sure," Sasuke started to grin as he did just the thing.

Soon, Ami was swinging high up in the air, she felt free as if nothing could harm her. This feeling made her laugh. She leaned back to look at Sasuke. He appeared to be upside down since she was staring with her head leaned back. He smiled back at her and continued pushing. Towards the high point of the swing she jumped off to the shock of Sasuke. She was high up in the air screaming, not in fear but with excitement as she landed on her feet, tripped and tumbled away.

Sasuke soon came to her aide, asking if she was alright in which she just laughed as a response. They sat there on the ground as the last rays of lights started to disappear for a moment before she stood up and patted her clothes with Sasuke following. "So what now," She asked.

"Hmm…Let's eat." He answered.

"Sure."

They walked in comfortable silence towards the destination they both knew well.

The lights of the street lamps lit the road as the stars appeared in the sky. Sasuke and Ami arrived at Ichiraku's, either Ami didn't care nor didn't notice Sasuke open the curtains for her because she didn't respond to it as they both took a seat in a stool.

"Ah Ami, how's my number one customer," Teuchi asked before noticing the young Sasuke, "And who is this." He winked at the both of them.

Blushing she looked away before answering rudely, "I'm fine old man and this is just my class mate Sasuke who's paying for tonight." She glanced at him with one eye in which he nodded back to her.

"Great, so what will it be?" Tenchi smiled at the both of them.

They each ordered their meals and waited in relative silence. The scene was cute, if not awkward as Sasuke sat there with that little smile of his and Ami sat as quiet as ever.

As the order was complete Teuchi handed them their meals and said before leaving, "My, my Ami, you're really quiet and if I didn't know better I would say you two were on a date." He laughed at their red faces as Ami yelled, "SHUT UP!"

'Curse you old man," she thought as she wolfed down her meal.

Sasuke ate at a relative pace before Ami ordered another ramen. After a couple of bowls were eaten by the both of them, Sasuke asked Ami, "So, did you want me to answer your question now or later?"

"Later," she looked at Teuchi as Sasuke got the meaning. He paid for their meals and they left in the same awkward silence they arrived in.

"Hey dad, I'm back!" Ayame yelled out while holding plastic bags.

Teuchi grunted in response. "Did I miss anything?" she asked before placing the bags on the counter.

Thinking back a few minutes ago he answered, "Nope, not a thing," before heading back to wash the dishes while humming. Ayame stared at her father's retreating back confused, 'what's he happy about?'

Sasuke and Ami stopped at a bench near the river of Konoha. The river split parts of the city and the trees along the river made them a good spot to relax under. The moonlight lit the river as they both sat down on the bench and stared at the river's reflection of the moon.

"So, you ask me why I changed." Sasuke began and at Ami's nod he continued, "I guess, when you die you begin to look back at what kind of person you are. Me, I had many ifs and then. If I acted like this then what would happen and if I was kind, then what will happen."

Ami peered at him in confusion.

"I guess I'm saying that my experience in death made me want to change myself, I want to be a better friend and I want to be stronger for someone else, not just for myself."

He sagged a little in his seat, "I've been angry, I was filled with hate. I mean come one, I lost my whole family, I should be, shouldn't I?" He rose up in his chair during the little rant.

"Yeah I'll get revenge but then what… but nothing and no one if I only concentrate on killing my brother and ignoring others around me."

He stood there in silence as Ami sat down, staring at his back.

"Sasuke," she began, "I don't know what it feels like to have a family. I can't pretend to understand what you're feeling."

"You know, I've seen them stare at you," Sasuke interrupted.

She stared back at him surprised.

"It's annoying isn't it?" He turned back and smiled at her.

"Yeah, it is," she answered, a little smile of her own appeared.

"Your strong Ami, I know that, your friend Hinata knows that. If people got to know you better, they would probably like you too." He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned in, "I want to be your friend, and I rather we got to know each other better because I am pretty sure we have much in common."

They were pretty close to each other; their noses nearly touching as Sasuke initially blushed and stood up from the bench, trying to stare at anything other than her, "So any ways, just think about it. We could train, hang out till night or whatever, and I'm sure I want to be friends with Hinata too, it could be gre…" He stopped as he felt warm arms wrap around him.

"Really," her voice was unsteady as Sasuke felt her body tremble.

"Yeah, of course," he spoke softly, smiling as he stared down at the floor while Ami's arms continued to wrap around him.

Ami released and stood there with her head down as her chest heaved. Sasuke turned around to face her as she slowly looked up at him; it seemed like she was crying, "I think that would be cool too." She answered while holding back a sniff.

"Thanks," Sasuke smiled as he wiped away a tear. Ami's blush was covered in the night as Sasuke continued to wipe away the tear on her other eyes, "let's take you home now."

Ami nodded with her eyes closed and a smile on her face before they both fell in pace with each other and they walked in comfortable silence. Nothing but crickets chirping, lit lamps, starry sky, and moonlit night guided them back to Ami's apartment.

They reached the front of her door; nothing was said for a moment as they stood there together outside her apartment. Ami opened the door and stepped inside.

"So I'll see you in the academy tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"And remember, if you need someone to you know, hang out with or talk too, my home is always open." Sasuke said with a smile.

She grinned, "That's awesome."

He started to leave as Ami stopped him and said, "Oh, and Sasuke," he turned around and peered at her,

"Tell anyone about this and I'll kick your ass." She slammed the door shut in front on him.

Sasuke stared at the door for a moment in a small stupor before smirking. He turned and left to his own home.

Ami leaned against the door as a slight blush appeared. "That was…cool." She let out her first girlish giggle before getting ready for bed. Maybe she and Sasuke weren't so different after all…

"That was interesting," an old man chuckled in his office, peering at a crystal ball. "I never knew he felt that way," he gave a wide smile and felt several years younger. 'Sasuke, you will grow up to become a powerful ninja and a great friend, and I actually can't wait for what the future may bring.' Standing up he covered the crystal ball and locked up his office, his smile never leaving as he too, went home. "Sometimes, I love being the Hokage." He said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke slept great that night, it was one of the calmest sleeps he had in ages. The cries of the boy in him or the memories of his past didn't bother him as he understood now, that this future was already changing, and this world could turn out to be great…

The next morning he woke up early. He stared out the window with a smile on his face before checking the closet. He sighed while staring at what he had to choose from…he still had to get used to some things.

Putting on a black shirt, shinobi pants and a black vest, he packed his bag, inserted his kunais, shurikens, and scrolls in their holsters and pockets on him.

Leaving the empty house he decided to eat breakfast at Ichiraku's. The morning meals are actually different than the afternoons to nights. In the morning, they served other meals such as rice balls, miso soup, a few meat meals, and so on.

He arrived at the stand and entering, he spoke out a good morning to a shocked Teuchi. A few pleasantries were exchanged as Sasuke ordered his meal and received it minutes later. After his meal, he ordered tea and sipped while taking a moment to relax. Finishing, he paid for his meal and left towards the academy.

Again, like all the other days. Shops were opening; villagers were waking and some already sweeping the streets. Sasuke kept a smile on his face as he walked, greeting a few, and nodding at some.

He arrived early to the academy and while walking down the path he spotted a familiar bun bun browned hair girl walking the same path. Spotting each other she waved at him before she sped up to meet him.

"Morning Tenten," Sasuke greeted with a smile.

"Good morning to you too, little Sasu," She spoke to his embarrassment in which she stuck out her tongue playfully.

Sasuke stumbled, "W-why am I little, you know I'm as tall as you." He twitched an eye while staring back at her playful face.

"Well because" she placed her finger under her chin in a thinking position while walking close to Sasuke, "…I'm older," she patted his hair to Sasuke's slight irritation.

"Whatever," he turned away with a small smile on his lips before he quickly walked away.

"Oh hey, c'mon, I was joking," she frowned and started running up to him, "Wait for me!"

They raced to the academy doors, Sasuke reached them first as they walked together down the hall; sharing a few laughs they soon departed to their assigned class rooms.

"I'll see you later, _**Little Sasu**_!" She yelled out to his annoyance.

"Oh come on already!" he yelled back as he felt his face heat up before entering his classroom and sliding the door close.

"Good morning Sasuke," a voice spoke behind him.

Freezing up he turned around to find a smirking Iruka. There was amusement on his face as he stared at Sasuke with one eyebrow lifted up.

Growling out a morning, Sasuke gave him a '_don't start with me look'_ before sitting down at the same seat he sat yesterday, a blush still evident on his face.

Chuckling, Iruka went back to his papers.

After a few minutes or seconds of calming down, Sasuke, being bored, decided to talk to Iruka since no students were in the class yet.

"Iruka sensei," he began as he started walking towards his desk.

"Yes Sasuke," he peered up from his paper.

"What are you working on?" he tried to gaze at the papers in his desk like a curious little boy.

Iruka had to chuckle at that, sometimes little kids could be cute. "This, well, today's going to be a long day so this is the plans I had made for today. Just checking and rechecking the list."

"You know, it might not go as plan." Sasuke innocently spoke.

"Oh really," Iruka answered as the door opened and another student entered. Greeting a good morning Iruka turned back to Sasuke, "Care to explain."

"Well you see here in this outline," Sasuke pointed at the paper, "You don't really give an estimate time, or any time at all for questions or concerns. How are we going to understand it without actually having time to understand it? And look at all of these subjects, there are soo many that it is close to impossible to learn all in one day without a few people misunderstanding what to do."

He rescanned his plans "Hmm…You know what…. your right." Iruka looked at his plans, 'well not many students asked questions in class and it seemed like a lot of the other students understand it well enough. But I see what you mean; only students with ninja parents would know better than…oh Kami.'

He slapped his head, 'I forgot that some kids don't have ninja parents. Some kids don't even have parents at all,' he thought gloomily.

"Thank you Sasuke, I have to re-asses my plans. I'll run them by you so we could have a teacher and a student's mind on this one."

"No problem sensei, "Sasuke answered.

"Well, if all goes well with your Intel test today, then we will be having a lot of planning in the mornings."

"Don't worry, I'll ace it and become a great assistant, I promise." Sasuke spoke with enthusiasm which reminded Iruka of someone else in class.

Speaking of class, they both turned and found that most of the students had arrived already, and a few looked at them in confusion and some of them muttering about tests and assistants.

'Oh boy,' Sasuke thought as he spotted Hinata next to his desk.

Iruka threw him an apologetic face as Sasuke went to sit down next to Hinata.

On his way to his desk, his senses tingled as he felt the intents of a few people approaching him. 'No, I know who it is but where are they.' Sweating, he looked around nervously as finally two blurred figures promptly glomped him while squealing a "SASUKAY!"

'Where did they come from!' he thought as he stood there with two girls hugging him tight.

Sighing he spoke, "Well good morning Miss Sakura and Miss Ino."

Blushing in response they let go. "Come sit with me _Sasuukay,' _Ino purred gently pulling him.

"Gah! Ino pig! No Sasukay, sit with meee." Sakura countered with a tug of her own.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FORHEAD GIRL!" Ino released Sasuke and glared at Sakura.

"YOU HEARD ME INO PIG!" Sakura released Sasuke and glared equally at Ino.

"WHY I.." they both yelled as they brought their claws out. (Girls, meow :P)

"SAKURA, INO!" Sasuke yelled at them, rubbing his head. "Look, both of you are very pretty girls but…ehm"

Sasuke backed away as Ino and Sakura stared at him starry eye. "You think I'm pretty?" they both chorused.

"Umm…yeah?" Sasuke spoke.

"SQUUEEE!"

'OH KAMI!' Sasuke thought as he dodged another glomp attack and ran towards his seat.

Diving behind his seat he looked at the closes person for help "Hinata, Hinata," He spoke shaking the said girl as she came to a momentary shock.

"Um..m..Umm..S-Sasuke…w..what..are..you..doing." Hinata answered red faced.

"Keep them away, please," he stared at her for a minute with a serious face then back at the approaching girls…then he quickly went under his seat.

Seeing Sasuke act like that, Hinata had to hold back a laugh as the rest of class did the same…he seemed so…normal now, it just was not like him. In fact, the personality reminded her a lot like one other person she knew. She settled for a giggle.

"Hah, hah.." Iruka chuckled and looked at them with warmth in his eyes, "Sakura, Ino…. leave Sasuke alone."

Begrudgingly they left to their seats as Sasuke rose from under his desk, "Thank you Iruka sensei!"

Iruka waved at Sasuke from his desk and continued reworking his schedule.

"And thank you," he turned to face Hinata, his eyes serious and face calmed. He spoke in a husky voice, "Lady Hyuuga."

"Umm..W-well, I-I didn-n't," her face turned a scarlet red as she gulped hard and stared down poking her fingers.

"Umm…umm." She continued stammering.

Iruka peered up to see a red beat Hinata, "I can't believe I'm saying this," Iruka muttered but his lips twitched upwards, "Sasuke, stop making fun of Hinata,"

"He he, Sorry Hinata," Sasuke apologized scratching the back of his head.

"I-its, ok," she stammered a little her blush dying down.

"You just looked too cute sitting there to pass up the opportunity." He waved off and leaned back at his desk.

Unbelievably, her face turned even redder than last time as she stared down at her desk, unmoving, 'he called me…cute…' she thought.

'Man, Sasuke seems energetic today,' thought a few of the students and Iruka. 'Strange'

"Hey Hinata," Sasuke asked, next to her.

"Y-yeah?"

He looked around confused, "Where's Ami?"

When Ami awoke she felt great. She felt as if a great burden had been lifted from her chest and she promptly smiled at the sunlight. She then faced her clock and realized she was late. Rushing up in a hurry she got changed, ate a small breakfast, packed her bag, packed her lunch, ran but locked the door on her way out. She rushed towards the academy with her little legs stamping hard on the ground but a smile appeared on her face as she felt the wind rush through her hair and through her unzipped jacket. Today felt different for her as she arrived at the academy, slid the door open and yelled out, "SORRY I'M LATE SENSEI!"

She should have known something was different when Iruka just waved at her and the class just went back to talking to each other.

She looked at her seat next to Hinata and spotted Sasuke sitting to the left of her, smirking at her, while Hinata looked at her with a small blush.

She gave a toothy smile and waved, "Good morning Hinata, Sasuke."

A few paused around the class room as they heard the greeting. Hinata stared in surprise, watching with those also curious as Sasuke stood up, a hand out in greeting as well."Good morning, Ami."

It was a weird sight, Ami walked up to Sasuke, hopping into the seat next to him and chatting as if they were always friends. The others couldn't believe this; they wondered what happened between them. Sakura, Ino, and a few others who secretly had a crush on the boy stared with surprised eyes and watched as Sasuke and Ami continue to chat as if it was normal.

"So, why am I not late?" she asked him while not noticing what was going on around her.

"Oh, Iruka sensei had to refix his schedule, it should be done soon," Sasuke shrugged and decided to leave out the glomp attack from earlier.

"Oh, cool then," she unpacked her bag, "so did you eat breakfast?"

"Yeah, I ate at Ichirakus." Sasuke answered to Ami's surprise.

"What!" She yelled out while jumping up, "I didn't know they serve ramen this early in the morning!"

"No, no," Sasuke waved at her with a small sweat drop, trying to calm her down for over working her-self because of a simple statement like that, " in the mornings they serve breakfast instead," he went into his lecture mode, "you really should cut down on the ramen, not too much is good for you."

She huffed, sitting back down, "yeah well, vegetables taste weird to me."

"Join me sometime," he chuckled before turning to Hinata who was watching this exchange in fascination, "And you should join me too, Hinata."

"Oh, umm, I don't know."She answered while staring back down again but her eyes slowly stared up at the two as questions filled her head.

'You see something new each day,' Iruka smirked while watching the interaction before appearing before Sasuke, "So, what's your opinion on this schedule," he handed over the improved document.

Sasuke rechecked the schedule and nodded. After receiving the approval, class begun, the whole morning class seemed easier than before. Students were given work and Iruka actually helped anyone who didn't understand, while observing each one. He especially paid attention to the ones in his class who really needed help. Sasuke helped Iruka as he finished early to the benefit of the students. With two people helping the whole class, it was finished faster. The topics ranged from simpler things like mathematics, writing, to history. While others stated the ninja codes and laws. Sasuke didn't agree with some ninja codes but he didn't voice them.

With all this, the morning seemed a lot easier to tolerate as Iruka ended for lunch.

And just like morning, lunch went by fast in Sasuke's opinion. Today he ate with Ami and Hinata while introducing Chouji and Shikamaru. He challenged Shikamaru to a game of chess as Chouji and Hinata watched while Ami complained. She dozed off anyways and Sasuke had to smile at that.

Sasuke decided from then out, he would need to get to know everyone before they graduate the academy.

The second part of the day for school concentrated on the physical training and maybe some brief facts and special guests. Today they tested on the transformation technique and taijutsu, in which Iruka introduced an assistant named Mizuki to help him teach the class.

The future traitor tried to make friends with Sasuke but it failed plenty of times, and Sasuke decided that when he passed the test, Mizuki would be out of the picture.

The rest of the Academy day ended and Sasuke took the test. Unsurprisingly he passed and obtained the title of student-teacher aide.

And with this, Sasuke's role in changing this world had begun and he was excited for the years to come.


	5. Academy Days: Years and Feelings

Ch. 5

I don't own Naruto. **(Updated 08/23/09 meaning, went back and tried to fix a few things)**

* * *

Several months and years had passed since Sasuke's role as a student-teacher aide. He had helped a great many of students through the years and became a well known prodigy of the school. Many times he was given a chance to rise through the levels but he declined them, often stating he would rather stay with people his age. Throughout the years he had been the most well liked student in the class; he often talked to anyone, respected his classmates, and helped whoever was in need. Often, people found it hard not to like him.

Now it was a month away till graduation and Sasuke was to appear as a special guest for his class on the topic of the Sharingan for the day. A week ago, he had revealed to Iruka he had the sharingan when they planned to teach this subject, after that, Iruka had asked what abilities he could do with it and what he could show the class. In his training and experience with the Itachi in the other world, he had learned that he had the ability to reverse ninja illusions and create powerful illusions without any hand seals. He saw things more clearly, could tell what was real or what was a clone but he couldn't really tell the difference between most clones, and he could also see the way chakra flows in a body. With that and the ability to copy almost any technique, or taijutsu moves, and the ability to predict an opponent's moves by the slight twitch in their muscles, the sharingan can be really cool to use. Downside, he had to make sure his body was capable of performing the technique, or moves, and he couldn't copy any bloodlines.

Ami quickly dashed forward, her eyes on the target as Sasuke stood there with a smirk on his face. She lunged forward, a fist in the air aimed towards Sasuke's head. He stepped to the side, placing one hand over the punch and another under Ami's stomach before flipping her over as she fell to the ground on her back.

His arms shot up, blocking a palm attack before the attacker quickly shifted and performed a sweeping kick. Sasuke jumped out of the way before rushing the attacker, with one hand reaching out and his other pulled back, his eyes watched as the closer he came to the dark haired girl, the closer her hands moved towards her chest as she tightened her guard.

"Don't count me out yet," Ami yelled out as Sasuke stopped in the middle of his attack and jumped to the sides, dodging a high crescent kick. Ami followed up as soon as she landed, lunging forward with a fist pulled back before striking once again. She her punches rained in on Sasuke, none of them landing as Sasuke continued blocking each one. The other attacker pulled close as well, joining the action as Sasuke suddenly found himself trying harder not to get hit. His hands moved with precise aim, moving up, slapping away punches, stopping attacks as his legs did the same, lifting up to block a side kick, moving back to shift his body posture.

He waited for the right timing amidst the attacks before he found it, simultaneously, he caught one arm from both attackers before he pulled them towards him, surprising them as he jumped up and over the both of them.

He turned back with a smirk on his face as he watched the both of them fall to the floor, "I think that's enough, the class physical training is going to end soon," he walked over to the both of them, offering his hand out before speaking, "but that was a good workout Ami, Hinata."

Ami scowled before a devious smile appeared on her face, she grabbed Sasuke's outstretched hand, pulling him to the floor as he yelped out in surprise and landed with a thud between Ami and Hinata who laughed humorously at the scene.

"Well at least now I can say I managed to bring down the great Uchiha," Ami had laughed again before she stood up, along with Hinata who let out a giggle and nodded as she stood up as well before both of them offered a hand.

A smile tugged on his lips as he placed his hands in theirs and they helped him up, "funny Ami."

Sasuke dusted himself off before giving her a look as she smiled humorously with the 'V' sign for victory shown up with her right hand, "Vee" Ami said, a bit cutely for her.

"Sasuke, you're really strong," Hinata said in a voice that seemed a bit disappointed, "it's hard to land a hit on you."

Sasuke chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, he was always embarrassed with compliments "hah well, keep at it, you'll hit me eventually."

It was a shy nod she replied with as they heard a bell and Iruka's voice that called the students.

"C'mon guys, lets head back," he placed his hands in his pockets as he started to leave, his eyes still watching them as his body turned towards the academy's direction and waited for the two of them..

Ami and Hinata had nodded in agreement as both of them stood next to his sides and started walking together back to class. They were friends, and returning to the class together, others could see that their bond of friendship was strong.

In the class room, Sasuke took his seat at the end of the row with Hinata at his side while Ami sat next to the Hyuuga.

Through the years, nothing much has changed except his friends had grown taller and a few had changed their outfits. The girls appeared to be blossoming and growing more beautiful, at least in his opinion, and some of the guys appeared stronger than before. A ninja should maintain a good exercise if they would want to survive the field of battle.

Class soon started with a speech given by Iruka on a certain topic that Sasuke knew would be interesting. The topic was on the Uchiha bloodline, the fabled sharingan and since Sasuke was the assistant, he knew what would happen next.

As Iruka finished the beginning speech, the chuunin instructor spoke, "And now, to help me demonstrate some devastating effects the sharingan has, my assistant Sasuke Uchiha will show us." He waved at Sasuke to come up.

Others around him stared in excitement as Sasuke stood up and started walking to class. Walking up front, he peered at the people in the desks. Mostly everyone had a face of surprise as they watched him, most of the girls stared at him with dreamy eyes, and Ami…there seemed to be a brief look of disappointment before he saw her quickly cover it with a smile.

"Thank you Iruka sensei," Sasuke spoke as Iruka nodded and sat down in his seat. With his body facing the class, his eyes slightly out, he gained the attention of the classroom students and teacher before he spoke, "now the sharingan does not require any hand seals to activate, I simply place chakra into my eyes and…" closing his eyes he reopened them to show the famous mature sharingan to the awed class, "And there you go instant sharingan."

The dots in his eyes started spinning around in a circle as Iruka felt a brief chakra spike, "So I will demonstrate only one move and some of you might feel it in affect already." To the eyes of the students, Sasuke disappeared in a burst of butterflies as darkness covered the classroom. The class shouted as a few frantically looked around trying to see. Others scratched at their eyes and some of the smarter kids were already trying to fight the illusion.

His voice spoke out in the darkness, "So what you're experiencing is a genjutsu," he paused before he released the technique, "With my sharingan, I could cast genjutsus without the use of hand seals, just imagine what kind of damage I could do. He pointed at his eyes, moving closer to the class as he could, "the level of a sharingan is determined by the number of dots in the eyes, one dot means that the wielder is a beginner, two dots mean they are a medium user, and three dots represent a fully mature sharingan with many devastating abilities," he chuckled to himself before shutting off his bloodline. There was a small tinted blush on his cheeks as he placed one hand to the back of his head and scratched as if embarrassed, "maybe when I have children someday, you'll all see it," he joked to the class before bowing his head, not realizing the hearts shaped eyes that grew on most of his female classmates.

"Well, thank you Sasuke for the demonstration and information. Now then, you have two more weeks before the exams and I want each one of you to train and study hard. We will be reviewing what you have learned these past few weeks and I will again, test you on several subjects you need to know when you get out there. Good luck and have a good weekend, dismissed!"

Packing up, Hinata hesitated as she stared at Sasuke. Over the years, she still had problems talking with people but with the help of Ami and Sasuke, she was much better than before. Still, she had developed a slight crush on the boy and she tried not to show it. He already had a fan club and being his friend was good enough for her. 'He wouldn't like a girl like me any ways.' She thought in gloom.

"Umm...Sasuke..." she started.

He turned to face her as her cheeks reddened when their eyes met.

"This weekend there is…."

She couldn't finish as a group of girls appeared in front of the desk. Most stood blushing and staring as others crowded around him. "Sasuke…." A girl started.

"Umm…hi," Sasuke said awkwardly as he started to sweat. The girls were too close for comfort.

Finally, one attempted a hug as Sasuke jumped out of the way, "Talk to you later Hinata!" he yelled out as he ran away with his fan club chasing afterwards.

Her shoulders sagged as he ran off, Ami gave her a nudge and asked, "so what where you going to tell him?"

Looking at her friend, Hinata gave a small smile, "I was going to invite both of you to my sister's birthday this weekend."

"Oh, it's that time again?" She avoided them like the plague because one; people don't like her, two; it was formal so kimonos _**only**_ and three…too many important people. When clans have a birthday party, they invited many council members, clan heads, and people who matter in the village. Going there she felt left out…plus, she didn't have a kimono and she would rather die than borrow one of Hinata's, that was a charity case. "I'll think I'll pass," she responded.

Hinata sighed, "You never go to any of my birthday parties either."

"I'm sorry Hinata, but you know how formal they get, I love hanging out instead," Ami answered apologetically.

"It's ok," she said, Ami gave her a reassuring smile as they both stood up and headed out of the Academy. Usually at Hinata's birthdays, she and Sasuke met up with Hinata after all the formal things were done; they would hang out, just the three of them.

They exited the class, Ami chatting as normal before they both stopped as they heard a voice yell out to them, they glanced back and spotted Ino who was running towards them, waving for them to stop.

Ino and Sakura still became good friends despite both their crushes on Sasuke. No one really understood why they never joined the stupid Sasuke fan club at the Academy as they both would rather hang out together and do other things, almost like sisters. Something had changed but neither one of them cared to spill what exactly happened between the two. To Ami and Hinata, they became tolerable as they sometimes spoke to each other. Most of the time, Sakura and Ino loved to do make over's, which Ami detested.

Reaching them Ino said a quick hello before speaking to Hinata, "Hey, your sister's birthday party is tomorrow night right?

Hinata nodded as Ino continued, "Great, I just wanted to make sure. I'll see you there."

"Oh ok," Hinata replied as Ino faced Ami, "So are you going this time Ami?"

"No, I hate formal parties." Ami answered in a boring manner as if they should know what she would say already.

"Oh come on, I have the perfect hair style for you, and a perfect Kimono to go with it," Ino's eyes twinkled at the ideas that was going through her head.

Ami puffed in anger, "I AM NOT GONNA PLAY DRESS UP!" she yelled.

"Sheesh, you don't have to yell you know," Ino rolled her eyes and poked her ears as if that yell made her deaf before she shook her head with her hand placed on her forehead, "It's a shame then, I am pretty sure Sasuke would love to see you in a kimono."

Ami turned red, "WHY WOULD I CARE WHAT HE THINKS!!"

"Oh gosh Ami, you're real easy to tease sometimes." Ino chuckled at Ami who glowered.

"So is Sakura coming?" Hinata asked curiously, she didn't spot her with Ino this time, which was pretty rare.

"Nope, not this time, Sakura said her Aunt was visiting tomorrow night so she couldn't make it." Ino said as she faced Hinata and gave her a smile, "So I guess it's just you and me then." Ino winked at her, "I'm sure one of us has to impress Sasuke."

"W...what!?" Hinata stammered as she felt herself flush.

"Oh come on Hinata, you make it pretty obvious every time he talks to you, you start blushing like crazy. And, I'm sure that one time you guys sparred in class, you fainted when he caught you in his arms." Ino spoke to a madly blushing Hinata.

"Oh knock it off Ino, I know you and Sakura like him as much as those fan girls of his…which I wonder why you both haven't joined them." Ami countered.

"Yeah it's true we like him," Ino held her hands to her cheeks, blushing, "He's just…I don't know, and with his personality. I don't know why you don't really like him, besides…" she put her hands in her sides, "What happened between me, Sakura, and Sasuke, is between us."

'What did Sasuke have to do with it?' Ami thought before saying, "Well any ways, what makes you think Sasuke will go this time, he hates formal parties as much as me."

"I dun no, just call it a hunch," Ino replied with a shrug.

"You always say that," Ami shook her head.

Ino started walking ahead, "I'll see you guys later alright?" With a wave and a goodbye Ino ran off and left them alone.

"Is it me Hinata, or does every girl in class like Sasuke." Ami looked at her blushing friend and sighed, "Yup, it's just me."

Sasuke finished escaping from his so called fan club and returned home. He needed a few training time before he did anything else. He felt bad since he had been concentrating most of his time on his training more than his friends ever since he found a certain ability of his a few months ago. If he concentrated hard, he could make fire appear out of will, anywhere on the surface of his body. It was similar to his wind ability from his old body and he just couldn't really stop after that. Not only has he been practicing this ability, he had found a few other tricks in the Uchiha manor, wires and special types of shurikens.

Through his trainings, his chakra reserves had increased, the gravity seals he placed on his body became heavier, and his sharingan training made him deadlier. He had become faster and stronger in any case, and he could probably go toe to toe with a chuunin ninja at this level.

Standing in the back yard, he wore a sleeveless white shirt and black training pants. Concentrating on his chakra, he lifted his right hand as fire appeared around it. The fire surrounded the whole hand before it met in the middle of his palm to form a shape of a ball. Concentrating more, he grabbed his arm and aimed at a giant rock. Gritting his teeth, he poured chakra into the ball and released a stream of fire towards the rock. He held the stream of fire for minutes, pouring chakra into it as steam started appearing all around him before he released. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as steam rose from his body. A smile adorned his face, he had mastered the element.

'I remember the Sasuke I knew had a similar power but used lightning instead.' He thought about it for a moment, 'I wonder if I'll be able to use lightning the same way? Hmm…only time will tell.'

Having that out of the way, he started warming up. He was comfortable with his chakra reserves now, it seemed some powers from his old body transferred and mixed with this one, he was sure he couldn't produce as much shadow clones as Ami but he could produce an impressive amount by also applying chakra control. He used them to train in taijutsu, each one of his clones had their sharingan activated, which made sparring harder but it was worth it. He had been concentrating on his fire techniques lately because of his discovery. They helped him create attacks with his fire ability, and he found out he could do a few fire techniques without hand seals.

'Ok, let's get started.' He formed the cross shaped hand seal, "**Shadow clone technique**!"

Several clones appeared with the sharingan evident in their eyes as Sasuke activated his own. "Okay, you know the drill," he crouched down, arms out, feet apart and a smirk on his face, "Bring it on." The clones attacked.

Hinata walked down a familiar lane towards her home. She still had to invite Sasuke to the party tomorrow and she was lucky the Hyuuga estate was close to the Uchiha district. She needed to stop by her house first before going to Sasuke's house so she could tell her Father where she was going and to meet Hanabi for a bit. Hinata loved her sister Hanabi but the young girl could be cruel sometimes, it was like Hanabi had taken more of their father's personality, but even though, they still chatted and talked. She walked towards the gate and nodded to the guard before entering her home. Wuickly moving through the manor and entering her room, she quickly changed and headed out towards Hanabi's room. She stopped at the door and knocked.

A small figure emerged from the other side of the door, her hair was black and shoulder length long as compared to Hinata's dark blue, short hair, and the same Hyuuga pale eyes regarded Hinata for a moment before she spoke, "Hi Hinata."

Hinata smiled at her, "Hello Hanabi, how are you today."

They always did this every day; they would just talk to each other over anything and sometimes go out somewhere together. It was a comfortable relationship they enjoyed and it was all because of that one day…

…_Flash back…_

_It was a bright street lane that two fabled clan members walked side by side from a distant manor in the background. The fan symbol on the boy's back and the permanent pale eyes of the girl's indicated the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan, two rival clans with a background that may have been connected with each other._

"_Thank you again, Sasuke," the girl had spoken as her eyes stayed glued to the ground they walked on. The village was peaceful, the leaves on the trees started to fall, indicating a climate change in the air as the two continued to walk._

"_No problem Hinata," Sasuke had replied as he pointed back at the manor far behind them, "I never went to a formal tea party before, it was…interesting," he smiled, indicating that he did enjoy himself._

_The pale eyed girl smiled as a soft pink tint appeared in her cheeks, "father said he couldn't make it so I had to go in his place, having you come with me, well," the tint turned darker as she brought her hands together with her two index fingers poking at each other, the old habit, "i-it made it easier for me."_

_A chuckled response along with a small hand that waved it off, "honestly, they have been inviting me to attend those things for the longest times, I don't go because mostly I still like to think that I am a child and that I really don't care for those things," that earned him a giggle from the Hyuuga as he glanced at her before shaking his head, "but since it was you who invited me this time, I guess it couldn't hurt now, could it?" he chuckled again as the blush on Hinata's cheeks increased, she wasn't sure what he had meant about her inviting him, but those words made her feel special._

_A look crossed Sasuke's face, his eyes were staring to the right side of the air with his head slightly back as if he was recalling something, he asked, "you have a little sister, right?" _

"_Yes, I do, but how did you know?"_

"_I used to see the both of you out in the park sometimes," his head turned to face her, "what happened, I don't see that anymore?"_

"_Oh," her lips tightened as a poignant expression grew on her face, "father has been, speeding up her training, I barely see her anymore," she bit the corner of her lips afterwards which brought a frown on Sasuke's face._

_He looked ahead, his facial expression changing not to sympathetic, but to one that Hinata couldn't describe as she glanced back at his quietness. It was in that brief quietness a moment later that she finally knew what that look was…it was envy._

"_Hinata, be there for her," she saw him, the way he didn't face her, the way his eyes had suddenly darkened as if a memory had hit him, "you are the older sister, when your father is strict, who will she turn to for comfort, when she is bruised from her training, what mother will be there to shush her cries," he glanced at her, his eyes in an inner turmoil, as if he was battling with himself, as if two thoughts were clashing within him, "fight to keep her your sister, Hinata, don't have any regrets if ever something does happen to her…"_

…_End flash back…_

That day would forever stay in her mind, the way Sasuke had acted, and afterwards, the unsettling quietness that had her thinking of her little sister.

Hanabi had smiled back to Hinata before replying, "It was good, Daikoku sensei told us our grades today. He said I was top student in class." She looked up proudly.

Hinata lightly laughed and patted her sister's hair despite the small playful glare that was soo directed at her.

"Sis, I'm not a dog…" Hanabi whined out, which to Hinata, it sounded like a small puppy.

"Sorry," She held back a small giggle that threated to escape but still kept her smile, watching as Hanabi pouted, "I'm going to invite a friend to your birthday party tomorrow, care to meet him?"

"Sure," Hanabi chirped as her expression changed to normal. She was always happy to go out with her sister, ever since she could remember.

"We'll have to tell father first, ok?"

Hanabi nodded as they both started heading to their father's area, walking on and conversing.

Once they reached their father's studies section, Hinata motioned Hanabi to stay outside while she knocked.

"Father, may I come in."

She heard an affirmative reply then quickly opened the door and stepped inside.

Hiashi sat behind a desk filled with a few stacks of paper and scrolls. He gazed at Hinata and leaned against his chair, "What is it Hinata?"

She stood in front of her father, no longer afraid but stoic each time she saw the man.

"Father, I'm going to a friend's house for a few minutes and Hanabi wishes to come."

He nodded, "Okay, but bring Neji with you," he placed his hand on a symbol in his desk and channeled a bit of chakra into it. The door opened and a branch member appeared. The member briefly bowed before asking, "You summoned me, Lord Hiashi?"

"Yes, please bring Neji to my office." Hiashi responded.

"As you wish," bowing again he left.

They stood there in silence for a moment as Hiashi shuffled a few papers around, "So tell me who this friend is," he spoke.

"Oh, umm, Sasuke Uchiha." She replied as she killed a blush that was starting to appear.

The name was met by approval and a small smirk as he answered, "I assume you're inviting him to the celebration tomorrow."

"Yes father," she answered.

Another silence before the door opened and a boy appeared. He was taller than Hinata, he had brown long hair tied in a pony tail, and he wore a Konoha hiate on his forehead. "You've called, Lord Hiashi."

"Neji, you are to accompany Hinata and Hanabi to their tasks and make sure they return safely," the leader of the Hyuuga had directed the boy with firmness, nothing weak in his voice as he waited for a reply.

"Yes Sir," Neji bowed before standing in front of Hinata, face emotionless as he waited.

"Thank you father," she too bowed and he nodded back to her before resuming his work.

Stepping out in the hall with Neji in tow, she gathered Hanabi and they soon exited the manor, the boy quiet as ever but that didn't stop the girls from chatting.

Neji was their cousin, the son of Hinata's father's brother, Hizashi. It was always awkward between them; Neji never really cared to talk to them or bothered helping them with anything unless commanded. When Hizashi was around, he would often sigh at the boy's attitude and asked that they forgive him. He never really explained what was wrong with him but she could sense a bitter resentment towards them.

She tried not to let her disappointment show as she walked down the street, listening to Hanabi relay a story about a certain annoying class mate.

Reaching the Uchiha district, she quickly spotted Sasuke's house. She walked up to his door and knocked. At first there was no answer as she knocked again.

"That was pointless," Neji muttered as Hanabi glared back at him.

"It seems, he isn't home," Hinata sighed as they started walking away with a part of Hinata that was disappointed.

A noise made her stop as she turned to watch the sides. "Maybe he's in the back, want to go check?" She asked Hanabi who replied with a yes. She looked at Neji, "Cousin?" she asked.

"Let's get this over with _**Lady Hinata**_." He answered a bit bitterly.

She regarded him, her mouth tipped downward before turning away and heading towards the back of the Uchiha manor. As they came closer, she heard more shouts and noises and she started to worry. She started a light jog towards the area as Hanabi and Neji followed.

As they arrived, she stopped and stared in amazement as Sasuke battled copies of him, they appeared to be more than just regular clones. He had disposed a few of them with a fire technique she didn't know and that left two more clones who circled around him cautiously, one in the back and another in the front. The real Sasuke slowly turned with his arms facing each opponent, ready and waiting.

The one from the back rushed to attack him but Sasuke quickly back kicked the clone's knee and elbowed the falling face as the one in front moved also to attack. Sasuke quickly dodged the punch but locked his arm together with the clone and applied more chakra to his arm to throw the clone behind him. The clone behind him had disappeared after the elbow attack and the clone he sent flying was headed straight to Hinata.

She had stared wide eyed at the target before Neji blurred in front of her and Jyuuken palmed the flying shadow clone who disappeared by the attack.

Sasuke looked at them in surprised before running towards them.

Neji had already returned behind them, arms folded as he waited.

Hinata stared hard at Sasuke, he was sweating a lot, his shirt hugged his body too tightly as she could spot shapes of what appeared to be abs. She blushed hard as he came over and greeted them.

"Oh, Hinata, I didn't know you would be coming. Sorry about that, I was in the middle of training."

He apologized while rubbing the back of his head, a bit embarrassed with a large toothy grin and red tint on his cheek.

She didn't answer right away, the expression was too cute for her to respond with, especially with the indecent state the Uchiha was in, but Sasuke soon spotted Hanabi behind Hinata's leg.

"Oh, hello, my name is Sasuke, what's yours." He kneeled down and spoke to her.

Hanabi in turn stepped out from behind her sister with her head high and proud as she spoke in a confident voice, "My name Is Hanabi Hyuuga."

"Really now, you wouldn't be Hinata's sister by any chance, would you?"

At the mention of her name, Hinata woke from her daze and spoke, "Oh, . Sorry, umm, I was just going to invite you to my sister's party tomorrow." She looked down as a blush was still evident.

"Oh, umm," Sasuke had to think about it, he still was not used to parties with Kimonos; it was just too formal for his tastes. Often he made excuses but now with the sister actually here with her, it seemed he would have to go.

"Hinata, sister," Hanabi tugged on her sleeves, "Why are you so red?"

Shushing her, Hinata had whispered back, "It's nothing Hanabi, it's nothing."

"Sure I'll go, can't miss watching two pretty girls now can I?" he grinned with his answer as he headed towards the small girl and patted her head.

Hinata continued to blush as Hanabi scowled but a red tint appeared in her cheeks.

"Why must people pat me," she soon pouted with her arms folding in her sleeves, "I am not a dog."

Sasuke chuckled once he heard that, "more like a puppy actually," he laughed as Hanabi heard a stifled giggle come from her older sister.

'Jiru,' her stare turned into a glare as she continued to puff her cheek and hold her breath for a moment.

Neji scoffed at the scene as Sasuke noticed him, he wasn't surprised to see him "oh, you must be Neji."

The cold white eyes regarded him before replying, "Yes Uchiha, how did you know?"

"Tenten told me." Sasuke replied coolly.

Neji gave a light nod which was his equivalent to a, 'I see,' which indicated the conversation was over. Hinata wondered who Tenten was.

"So then, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow night," Sasuke spoke, indicating that he had accepted the invitation and seemed to want them to leave, maybe to prepare.

"Y-yeah,"Hinata replied.

They stood there for a bit as Hanabi whispered something into Hinata's ear in which she turned to a favorable rose color, the little girl only grinned before Hinata recovered.

"O-okay, thank you Sasuke," Hinata quickly bowed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Hanabi said, grinning the whole time.

Hinata quickly left with Hanabi, Neji gave a nod to Sasuke before following soon after.

Sasuke sighed, 'now I have to figure out what to wear…I wonder what I should get Hanabi.' He pondered as he went inside his home.

After a shower and a snack, he changed and left his home in search of a gift. He had found a silk black kimono with the Uchiha symbol in the back in his brother's old room, it was depressing, searching around his home but it still belonged to the family so he decided to wear it for the party.

He had a couple of ideas of what to get her but he had to single them out to find the best one.

"A gift for an eight year old girl, I'm not sure what to get her." Sasuke sighed as he decided to visit a few shops.

Walking around, he bumped into a few classmates and chatted with a few villagers around the village, all in hopes that he would come up with something to get the Hyuuga girl. It was when he was about to enter the fourth shop, he had spotted a familiar figure, leaning against a wall on top of a building.

He recognized her as Ami, her stance was bored, but the way she was leaning against the wall, and staring up at the sky, it made him wonder if there was something wrong with the girl. It took a second until she noticed him before she hopped down, using the top bored as a stepping stone and landing on the ground.

"Hey Sasuke," Ami greeted with a neutral expression, borderline from excited to bored, an interesting expression if you asked him as she dusted off her dark red jumper pants.

"Hey Ami, what were you doing up there?" he asked curious while taking note of the initial greeting.

"Just resting," a frown marred her face before she said, "Sasuke?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Yeah, umm," she scratched her nose, a habit of hers when she gets nervous "we're friends right?"

"Yes we are," with a question like that, it made him worry what the girl was thinking, "why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," she laughed it off, waving her hand as if it didn't matter "So, what are you doing?"

'Right, I'll let this slide for now.' Sasuke thought even though it bothered him, "just looking for a gift for Hanabi."

"Hanabi? Oh, Hinata's little sister…wait, so you're actually going tomorrow!?" Her expression changed to surprise, as if she never saw it coming.

He chuckled, it was a reaction he expected from her, ever since all those years he had been telling her and Hinata that he hated formal events, "yeah, I guess so."

"And you're going to wear a kimono and all." She said aghast.

He nodded in confirmation

"Wow, how did that happen?"

"Well, Hinata visited me with her sister and asked me to go tomorrow. Well, since her sister was there, I couldn't say no," he watched her go silent for a moment before his eyes turned soft, "come with me."

Ami blinked in surprise at the question, she could only stare at him as if he never did say that.

"Well I mean," Sasuke turned to the sides, his eyes staring at the door to the store less he be distracted from his thoughts, "I would like it if you went with me and Hinata, it would be fun for the three of us, and plus, I would hope to catch you in a kimono," he glanced at her while smiling nervously, he knew how violent the girl could be when she was irritated, "because I never seen you in one, that's all."

The girl had turned away, a feint blush on her cheek as she scratched the front of her hair slowly with her fingers, a soft smile was on her lips before she shook her head, "Sasuke, you know how I feel about those things."

"Yeah," he nodded, a little put out as Ami watched him again, her mood seemingly brighter.

"Yeah, oh well," both of them laughed it off as the situation called for it, "so what are you going to get Hanabi?"

"I don't know," a sigh was released from the boy but, his eyes were hopeful "I have an idea though; care to follow me." Sasuke pointed inside the shop as Ami seemed a bit awkward.

"Sure, but I would rather wait outside while you shop, never really liked shopping," It was an excuse as she leaned against the wall next to the store. It was always a painful topic for her that he never pressed on. He really couldn't change anyone's opinion by-himself. What people did in shops, he could only twitch in irritation at the stupidity of some villagers, and especially remembering his time, he couldn't even try to question it.

They continued walking around, sometimes Ami pointed at shops for a suggestion and some, Sasuke checked. The sky was dimming as the sun was setting and Sasuke finally thought of a gift. Going to a shop, he had purchased part of it and he needed to return home to complete it.

"Hey Ami, want to eat at my house tonight. We could probably cook something up." He asked Ami after his purchase.

She replied with a yes as they both headed out towards Sasuke's manor. Once they arrived, Sasuke had put away the incomplete item in his room and met Ami in the kitchen. Whilst staring at the ingrediants, Sasuke decided to make himself some soup before he had to shake his head to a grinning Ami who decided to make some homemade ramen with the ramen packets she had found. When the cooking started, it was quiet when Sasuke started chopping up vegetables and preparing the spice, and taste for his soup while he watched Ami boil the water with the dark powdery ingredient of the ramen already in place and hiding most of the contents in the heated water. While Ami wasn't looking Sasuke had secretly slipped in a few cut vegetables into her ramen pot and promptly whistled an inconspicuous tune while stirring his soup to a suspicious looking Ami who had stared at the Uchiha once she heard a splash of water.

Cooking wasn't long before they both settled down with a few plates and ate their meal. They had talked for a bit about theories, stories, and training. Sasuke told her he had a secret move in which Ami promptly begged to see it, only to be shot down by his taunting chuckles. The dinner was calm and eventful as they each discussed different topics while eating their food. Sasuke had to laugh when Ami bit down on a few chunks of vegetables she didn't know was placed in her ramen. She had asked why Sasuke was laughing when she suspected the packet had increased the vegetable size in the ramen in which he said nothing and continued finishing his soup, a small smile still evident on his face.

'I know he put those vegetables in my ramen,' Ami thought with amusement, glancing back at Sasuke as she washed her dishes with a soft smile etched on her face.

Sasuke washed his plates next to Ami's side, quietly, before speaking.

"Hey Ami, you know today…" he started as Ami turned to look at him.

"Why did you ask if we were friends?" He finished washing his plate and rinsed it with water, that question had been bothering him.

"Oh, it's nothing Sasuke," she had frozen in the middle of washing a bowl as Sasuke spoke.

"I don't think it's nothing Ami, it's alright to ask me, you know I consider you a great friend."

Even when she heard it, she was still embarrassed to be considered someone's friend "well, it's stupid really." Sasuke continued to watch her.

Sighing, She out right stated, "Are you keeping secrets from me and Hinata?"

"What?" Sasuke looked thoughtful.

"Well, do you have any other abilities or have you done anything else with someone else." She kept staring down at her unwashed bowl.

'Oh so that's what it's about,' he grinned at her childish behavior, "are you mad that I didn't tell you that I had the sharingan?"

"What! No, maybe…I don't, maybe you should have told me and Hinata...sometimes friends do that."

He chuckled then laughed as Ami puffed up in anger, "Oh, never mind then Sasuke, I don't know why I bother." She scrubbed her bowl…hard.

To prevent a broken bowl Sasuke calmed and spoke, "Sorry, sorry…you guys never asked me you know."

Ami gave him an 'are you kidding me look'.

"No really, I would have told you if you guys asked, besides, sometimes it's good to surprise you guys with some secret move," He grinned.

Ami was unsure, "What happened between you, Ino, and Sakura?"

"Oh," he gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry, you know sometimes I help others and whatever happened to them, well, it's not my place to say what happened. They would just have to tell you."

"Alright then," she finally finished cleaning her pot.

"If that was all, sorry then Ami didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset," she spoke calmly but there was a hint of irritation there, somewhere in her, "anyways, it's getting late, I had better go now."

"Here, let me walk you home," Sasuke started drying his hands with a towel nearby.

"Sasuke, I am pretty sure I could walk myself home. I had done it many times before, _**alone**_, and I can do it again," her voice was a bit angry as she walked out.

"Ami," Sasuke called out as Ami was out his door already, "I'm sorry, really, whatever it is, I'll make up for it."

"Just shut up already, that's your problem Sasuke, you're too kind. " Ami said as Sasuke looked at her in confusion.

"Just forget it, I'll be ok, just need to be alone right now." She ran away and disappeared into the dark.

"Oh man," Sasuke closed the door, "I wonder what I said…" he leaned in the door and sighed, "Sometimes, girls can be so confusing."

As Ami returned home, she had immediately started smacking her head, yelling out, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

She didn't know why she acted that way; it was a bit weird to be upset like that. She was just confused for some reason; she couldn't understand why she acted a bit childish. The concept of friendship was still new to her, even after all these years but she couldn't understand why she was mad that Sasuke had left out information she could have figured out.

Depressingly, she washed up and got ready for bed. She slipped on her pajamas and wore her frog faced pajama beanie and went to bed. She lay in her bed, staring up at the roof, 'Crap, I had better apologize tomorrow.'


	6. Academy Days: Hinata and Ami

Ch. 6

**Updated 08/23/08**

* * *

He was cold in this world with the miserable feeling of agony while he was drifting in the dark recess of his mind, it was as if he was a foreigner in some strange world with only a noise that kept tapping, and tapping in the distance. The tapping noises grew louder and louder until suddenly, the gravity shifted, there was no more floating but now free falling, faster and faster until he felt the cold, solid ground with a brief spike of pain, then…light.

Sasuke woke up on the floor, his blanket draped all over him, as his head was now lying neatly on the wooden floor, his body not upright, but sideways at the side of his body. There was a loud knocking noise at his door followed by brief yells belonging t someone who obviously wanted his attention.

"Ow…" the child prodigy had spoken as he sat himself up, placed his pillows and blankets back on his bed before feeling for a bump on his head. He headed towards his door which was on the first floor, which meant that whoever it was at his door, well, they were trying hard.

"sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE!" the voice yelled from outside, and the closer the boy approached the door, the knocks weren't knocks at all, they were poundings…poundings that threatened to break his door.

Feeling grumpy and a bit miserable, Sasuke, dressed in only a white shirt and shorts, quickly moved to open the door, he caught the hand that pounded at his door before facing his adversary.

"What is it?" He almost yelled out but calmed at the last minute when he noticed who it was, "Ami?"

Ami stood there, dressed casually in her red jumpsuit pants, and dark green jacket, an interesting site in the morning but she at least had the decency to blush in embarrassment.

"Afternoon Sasuke"

"Afternoon? What time is it?" Sasuke checked the watch in the living room; it read 12:15 pm.

"Ami, it's the weekend, don't you usually sleep in?"

She gave him a toothy grin as she rubbed the back of her head, "Hee, hee, yeah well…Not Today."

…*Jiru*…

It earned a grumble from the boy who could only slightly glare at the girl.

"No, I couldn't really sleep umm; I had a lot on my mind you know...last night." She her eyes turned to the floor as Sasuke's face soon turned to one of understanding, he sighed before he invited her inside his manor.

They moved from the doorway and settled down in the living room's couch, Sasuke had gone to the kitchen to make them some tea which Ami took the time to actually think of what she was going to say. Setting the teapot on the stove, he returned and sat next to Ami. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine now…listen, about last night."

He placed his hand up in a stopping gesture, "Don't worry about it ok. If you're alright, then I am alright with it, and we could let it go."

Smiling she nodded and as they heard the whistle from the teapot coming from the kitchen; rising up, he had gone to the kitchen and poured them both some tea before bringing it out. Passing one to Ami, they both drank in relative silence as sighs of relief could be heard.

"So," Ami started, "What did you get Hanabi?"

"Oh yeah, I still have to place some seals into her gift."

"Seals?"

"Yeah, tell me what you think. I got her a lullaby box but I'm going to add some Sasuke touch into it. The seals I placed will allow her to listen to the lullaby by placing a certain amount of chakra into it, any excess chakra she places, well; I'll place other seals that will redirect them into another compartment. This compartment will act as a storage battery so she won't have to keep pouring chakra into it."

Ami blinked in surprise when he was finished talking and after staring hard at him for a bit, she finally spoke "sounds…hard."

"I don't know, I think it is easier to just do it then to explain it."

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean, I am a more of act now explain later kind of person myself." She said, agreeing with the boy's concept.

Chuckling a little, they had a brief chat, just things they normally would talk about before Ami seemed satisfied and finally left. Sasuke, feeling awake, quickly got changed and went to carry out the task of placing the seals on the music box. 'I hope she likes the gift,' he thought as he took the rectangular magenta colored box and a few ink brushes.

It took several hours, using smaller ink brushes with a point tip brush; he was able to assign the proper kanji to the rightful place before encircling it with the activation seal. Once he had the right effects, he was able to move on and repeat, finding the right seals again before activating it. It had glowed once he had finished placing the right seal, it played a soft lullaby; something he knew would make the girl happy…

…**Scene Change…**

"Phew, glad that's over with," Ami let out a breath of relief as she walked down the streets. She had wondered how that conversation would go and well, Sasuke had made it easier for her.

'He really is such a good guy,' she smiled at the thought as her mind drifted off to her past, the feelings she had been through.

Throughout her life as a child, she had always been alone. Before she met Hinata, she never had a friend to call her own. It was after the orphanage that the old man Hokage had decided to send her to the academy. She was excited, she thought that maybe, she could make a friend. The orphanage for her was never a kind place for her; the owners usually ignored her and the children usually avoided her. She had to develop the ability to care for herself but then she was never able to tell the Hokage about this.

Being enrolled at the Academy and getting her own apartment with an allowance, she nearly burst into tears. The old man was kind to her, sometimes when she visited him, she would take his hat and pretend to be Hokage, while he just watched and laughed. He would take her on top of the giant head monuments of the past Hokages and they would watch the sun set in peace.

Ever since those days, she had realized what she had wanted to become. She had wanted to become just like the old man, strong, kind, and loving. He told her he loved the whole village and would protect it with his life and the village in turn, loved the man…she envied that.

At the academy, she had found out things haven't really changed. The students were the same as the orphanage; some would laugh and tease you when you get things wrong, or when you made a mistake. She had just laughed at all their faces, proclaiming that one day, she would become the Hokage; that of course got them laughing more but they'll all see she would show them she means it. The academy was tough but she worked hard, or tried too. Iruka had been hard on her but towards the years; he had actually shown that he cared for her, often treating her to ramen at Ichirakus. Slowly, her life had been getting better and it became even better when she made her first friend her age, Hinata. Who knew the quiet girl could be so loyal.

It was one day after school; she had spent extra time at the training grounds. Her body was tired but she wouldn't quit, often trying to get back up and do just one more exercise, just one more work to get it right but in the end she had passed out because of the fatigue loss. Hinata had found her and actually took care of her until she had awakened. Hinata had asked her one question though, "Why do you push yourself so hard?"

Then she told Hinata her dream and she didn't laugh. She just smiled and told her it was a good dream, ever since then, she knew she had found a friend. It was during this time that she had also found a rival, a person she tried to measure her abilities with, Sasuke Uchiha. The whole class was amazed by his talents, the teachers talked highly of him, and often, he had brought her down for being an idiot. She had hated him, hated how good he was, hated how everyone loved him, and hated his attitude. Then he didn't show up for class for two days and finally on the third day, she had seen him, only he was different. She couldn't describe it then, but something had changed, later that night, she had met him again at Ichirakus out of all places and he actually apologized when she was the one who had criticized him and HE WANTED TO BE FRIENDS!? She was thrown into a loop that day until she heard about his family. She needed to ask him then, she needed to know after that, why…just why?

The next day, to her amazement, the village started talking about him again and she felt as if she had dreamt it all, as if Sasuke was playing a cruel joke on her but then she couldn't tell, Sasuke looked at her like how the old man Hokage did, it was confusing. Then to her surprise when she arrived at the academy, Sasuke was actually late that day, oh the ironies. Later after he arrived and class started, he looked so bored while he gazed out into the window…actually that was never new but when lunch was called, he seemed out of it. He still sat there and Iruka had to tell him it was lunch time, and then to her frustration, he had disappeared. It was after that lunch when Sasuke had been glomped by the two girls, she didn't know why but she had felt a twinge of annoyance, then he approached her, well actually her friend Hinata, but still he talked to her. His face was apologetic and kind, even when he apologized again to her when she was the one who snapped at him…and during the physical training, he had amazed the class with his talents, but instead of gloating, he actually helped others try to learn. She had avoided him and she paid by being one of the last ones who didn't do the activity right. Sasuke was assigned to help her finish but she was skeptical, then when everyone left, she waited for him to start, to say what an idiot she was, to start smirking or something but instead, he had asked her to go through the steps. She had to know so she had asked him why and he told her he would tell her that night… he had even asked her out to eat with him at her favorite spot, plus, he wasn't a bad teacher and she felt good when he had complimented and gave her an approving look, it made her inwardly blush, and to top it off, he had taught her a new ninja technique, yay…erhm.

She had met him again that day at the play ground, minutes before they had to meet for dinner. She had been feeling a bit gloomy while sitting alone at the swing; all the children were leaving and she was left alone, no one was going to get her, no one was going to care. Then he had tapped her on her shoulder and asked her if she wanted him to push the swing. She let him and it was one of the most relaxing moments in her life. In the end, she had asked him to push her higher and he did. When she jumped off, he had yelled out to her, and she knew he cared and for that time when he helped her up, she felt that she had known him all her life. After dinner he had paid for their meal, they went to one of the benches near the river; it was actually beautiful once she thought about it, especially the full moon that shined bright in the dark sky. Then he told her, told her of what he felt, of what he thought of his life and she had felt his pain but she couldn't voice it. Then, just like that, he had asked her about herself, he was concerned for her even though he seemed to be the one suffering. He had even said they had things in common and had wanted to be good friends with her. She wanted to cry, right there, but she had done something she had never thought of doing before, she had hugged him and when he had walked her home, for the first time in her life, she felt girlish, not like another boy, just a regular girl. He had made her feel special by offering his home and help, and she had appreciated it by telling him she would 'kick his ass' if he told anyone what had happened.

Over the years, she still felt this was all a dream, he had helped her so much then months later, he had started taking his training seriously and now little secrets were being kept from her. She knew she was over reacting, these aren't really even secrets, she just feared he didn't need her anymore, as if she wasn't his good friend. She was scared at that thought and that might have driven her to become angry. Then what does he do again, he apologized to her when she was the one that started it again. How can anyone do that, how can they be so kind? It was lucky today, everything seemed to be fine and maybe, she was just panicking.

She had returned home to get some sleep as she really does sleep in on the weekends but last night, she couldn't really sleep because of what happened the other day. Now that it was over, she became sleepy once more, and decided for an afternoon snooze. Changing again to her pajamas, she had rested her head on her pillow as a smile graced her face. 'Maybe I'm worried, maybe I'm just paranoid…I just hope, I hope Sasuke never changes…'

…**Scene Change…**

The Hyuuga estate was undergoing a massive make over. Lights were being set up so where the decorations, food orders, and the likes with servants running around to fulfill the tasks. Hizashi was the brother of the Hyuuga head Hiashi and he had been assigned at managing the foods and decorations. Earlier he had to scream at one of the servants for bringing in the wrong decorations.

'Of course Hiashi sent me in charge, we practically think alike,' Hizashi thought as he scribbled something down on his notes, a vein of irritation evident on his forehead as he stood outside the Hyuuga manor, in front of the door leading to the huge inner room they would use for the celebration 'It's just that _**he**_ can't be seen screaming at these people and _**I**_ can.'

In his peripheral vision, he spotted a vile activity in the distance, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE LIGHTS!" he roared as he ran towards the child who was attempting to hang on to the strings of the lights. The child ran away in fright, climbing over the gate and disappearing in the streets, only his blue scarf was left at the scene.

"Gah, WHO ARE YOU ANY WAYS!" his faced twitched in annoyance as he checked for damage. That was the second time that day he had seen that boy here.

Sighing in relief he glared at the spot the child ran off too, "GUARDS!"

Two other adult branch members appeared, "Yes Hizashi Sir!"

"Tell me, what are your jobs again?" His voice was cool, laced with hidden anger as he eyed the two.

They looked at each other before straitening and answered, "To make sure no one disturbs the celebration preparations, SIR!" they both chorused.

"Exactly, so please tell me," he picked up the blue scarf, "HOW DID A BOY MANAGE TO COME IN AND ATTEMPT TO BREAK THE LIGHTS!"

The guards where sweating as Hizashi glared at them, suddenly, they heard a snap, the guards and Hizashi turned to look; the boy in question was wearing a thief's mask over half his head and he stood there frozen, his sandal feet was on a broken twig.

They stared at each other for a moment…, "YOU AGAIN!" Hizashi roared out, his finger pointing at the boy who quickly ran off as quick as he could.

The boy leaped over a fence and ran towards the garden as Hizashi glared at the guards, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, GET HIM!"

"Yes Hizashi Sir," they started running off, giving chase to the boy…

Meanwhile, Hinata and Hanabi sat on a mattress, drinking tea and staring out the open door at their garden. It was a calm setting, the small little pond at the edge where the fishes would sometimes splash at the water, and the little small makeshift waterfall that splashed water into the pond…tranquil and peaceful.

Suddenly a blur appeared and stopped in front of them, half his face covered as he stared at Hanabi and gave her a wide grin before running off again, seconds later, Hizashi and two guards chased after them.

"Good after noon Lady Hinata, Lady Hanabi," Hizashi greeted before running off, the guards greeted them as well before following after the boy, their yells still could be heard in the distance.

Hinata and Hanabi sat there for a moment staring after the figures, the older sibling's face was one of brief surprise while the youngest one didn't seem that affected.

"Hanabi," Hinata calmed and sipped her tea, "do you know that boy?"

Sipping her tea as if nothing happened Hanabi answered, "I can guess, but if he ruins anything…"she sipped her tea again, "I'll kill him." She smiled at Hinata.

Hinata had to smile at that kind of answer with the response before she glanced at their garden once more, "Well, looks like your party might be interesting sister."

"It might," she replied, and once again they resumed their quiet afternoon tea break together in the comfortable silence.

The whole preparations had taken away most of the day as the hour of the celebration was soon to arrive. The workers had finished setting up the decorations, the food was being prepared by the cooks, and… the little brat was tied up in the corner, somewhere. In the end, the child was caught by an irritated Neji, bounded, tied and was sent off to a corner until preparations had finished. Hizashi was double checking every detail until he noticed the time. Hurrying, he had gone inside to check on the captive only to see the boy yelling out bloody murder as Lady Hanabi poked him with a stick. Oh and Neji was around somewhere…where was he?

"NEJI!"

"Yes father," Neji answered from behind.

Hizashi showed little surprise, Neji would always listen to orders, even if you couldn't see him, he was there and he knew Neji was watching the two children.

"Son, go get ready, the hour is almost upon us…the guest will be arriving soon."

Neji silently bowed and left.

Sighing he was sadden at what Neji had become, the boy was bitter and angry, 'What am I going to do with you?' he thought before he turned to the arguing children.

"Konohamaru, why do you always try to ruin my birthdays?" she poked his side with a stick, earning an irritating twitch from the boy.

"STOP IT, THAT'S ASSAULT!" he struggled from his bonds that held him, "Stupid ugly girl," he muttered

A vein pulsed on her forehead as she thwacked the boy in the head, hard.

Hizashi cringed, "Lady Hanabi, you might want to get ready now, it's almost time." Hizashi said ignoring the painful moan that came from the boy.

Taking one last poke, she smirked at the glaring boy, and nodded to Hizashi on her way out.

The boy stared hard at Hizashi and in turn, he had raised an eye brow.

"Honored Grandson, please go home and get ready too, you have also been invited for tonight. Lord Hokage will be displeased with what you are doing."

Konohamaru looked down as Hizashi released him from the rope. Summoning the guards, Konohamaru was escorted out as Hizashi went to prepare for the night.

Lamps lit the entire compound as the guests arrived to the beautiful mansion. Decorations were placed all over the walls, foods steamed and cooked, and music from the kotos and flutes can be heard as the guards escorted the guests inside. One by one clan heads had arrived with their family, the Nara clan head, the Akimichi clan head, the Yamanaka clan head, the Inuzuka clan head and many others. Many prominent ninjas attended with friends and families known by many in Konoha. The only person missing was the birthday girl herself.

Hinata stood there outside Hanabi's door wearing a white kimono with the ends laced with yellow silk; pictures of autumn leaves woven all over her kimono as a soft yellow obi sash that was sewn with delicate petals finished her look. She stood there patiently as she knocked again, "Hanabi, they're waiting for you."

"Coming, coming," The door opened and Hanabi walked out with a navy blue kimono, edged with a soft purple fabric with light blue petals scattered over the dress; finishing off the birthday look with a matching blue sash hugging her waist lightly.

For a moment they had stared at each other, looking over for any flaws before smiling to one another. "Hanabi, you look beautiful," Hinata spoke.

"You too, sister."

They walked, side by side together down the hall, two figures waited for them near the steps, chatting amongst themselves but soon turned to face them.

It was the Hyuuga Hiashi, who smiled at his daughters, because in his eyes, they were both beautiful.

Hizashi, the one standing next to the Hyuuga leader, nodded to both of them before heading down stairs to announce their arrival.

"Hanabi," Hiashi spoke, "Your growing to be a beautiful lady." He placed his hand on her shoulder as Hanabi looked up at him.

"Thank you, Father." Hanabi replied with as much warmth a child does a parent.

Smiling down at his youngest daughter, he gestured for her to go first. Hanabi turned to look at Hinata, who looked at her with her head tilted and a proud smile on her face, she nudged her forward and Hanabi walked down, father and sister in tow…

…His black silk kimono shined in the moonlight as he walked towards the gate. The fan symbol delicately seamed in back of the kimono showed the once and powerful clan that used to be feared throughout the nations, now reduced to one person…not counting the traitorous scum.

Sasuke Uchiha admired the lights that lit his way towards the entrance, holding the gift in his right hand he walked towards the entrance where two guards stood watch. One guard opened the door for him while another announced his arrival…

…Hanabi sat there in the center stage, in front of all her guests, talking amiably to Hinata sitting to her right. When Hanabi walked downstairs, she was welcomed by the crowd; they had clapped and wished her a happy birthday. Her Father had guided her to the top of the stage so everyone could see her, chairs where placed as she and Hinata sat down, her Father soon disappeared into the crowd.

The guests came up one by one to offer the girl a gift; she accepted them and gave them to a servant who placed them in a pile near her.

The Hokage Sarutobi stood in front of her as Konohamaru held the gift, looking not too please as he handed it to Hanabi.

"Thank you Lord Hokage," she said with utmost respect then looked at Konohamaru, "And you too."

"WHAT YOU STU…" Sarutobi quickly covered his mouth, "Heh, Hanabi, this is a beautiful party, thank you for inviting us."

"Of course Lord Hokage, it is always a pleasure."

Swatting Konohamaru's head, they left the stage.

"Sister," Hanabi spoke to her sister who sat next to her, "How much longer do I have to sit here?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure, has everyone presented their gifts?"

They scanned the room as Hinata sighed in sadness.

Hanabi looked at her sister's sad face and spoke, "He's not coming, is he?"

"What, who are you talking about."

"You know, that boy you like so much."

Hinata blushed, "What are you talking about…never mind, I think you could leave now, the servants will collect the gifts for you." She couldn't hide the disappointment sound in her voice.

They were about to stand and leave but stopped when one of the Guards announced a new visitor.

"Now presenting, the young Lord Uchiha."

Many of the crowd turned to look at the figure that stood at the door, the Uchiha had never attended any of these parties; no one could doubt the impressive rumors already circulating about the boy, an intelligent child, some could say gifted. Rumors spoke of how the boy could skip a grade level, anytime he wanted, or that he was already powerful enough to become a chuunin. Whatever the rumors were, no one really knew how the last Uchiha survivor of the village was doing, so the boy coming was an eventful thing.

Once the boy came through the door, he looked out at the crowd, his posture stiff and noble before thanking the guard. He was poised and calmed as his walk radiated with confidence that others felt. He had nodded at some of the people in the crowd, a handsome smile on his face as he made his way towards the stage, never losing a stride in his walk. When he reached the stage, he had stood in front of the sitting girls, bowing briefly as respect to the nobles before presenting a gift.

"Lady Hanabi and Lady Hinata." He bowed as respectful as he could while he held the gift in front of the girl.

"Happy birthday Lady Hanabi, I am honored you have invited me and I hope you enjoy my gift."

Rising up he gave a handsome smile that was soon emphasized by the light that shined down on him, a servant came by as the boy handed him the gift before the young heir of the Uchiha clan faced the two girls once more.

His eyes slowly turned to surprise before a calming smile had appeared on his face, "Both of you look beautiful this evening, as you always have," He moved close to Hanabi, crouching low and taking her hand in his. The young one blushed as the crowd watched on, he kissed the back of her hand before releasing, "Lady Hanabi, please grow up to be a respectable person," he stood up again, watching as the girl seemed for a loss of words while Hinata had turned red at the scene.

The crowd was eerie quiet as they watched what would happen next, Hanabi soon snapped out of it before turning red, "U-um…Thank you Lord Uchiha," her face was staring anywhere else but the Uchiha's own, "I-I hope you enjoy tonight."

Most of the crowd smiled as they watched the scene, a few talking in the back ground.

"Wow, he has a way with the ladies don't you think Kurenai?" It was that unshaven beard on his chin and the spiked dark brown hair that identified him as a relative of the Hokage, Asuma.

A chuckle had escaped the lips of a beauty with the entrancing red eyes "My, I have never seen Hinata so red, along with her sister, that is pretty impressive," they watched as the boy stepped down the stage as the embarrassed blush still stayed with the two girls, "he is handsome for his age and well mannered for an Uchiha."

"I see his flames of youth shines bright tonight, what do you think Kakashi?"The voice belonged to one Maito Gai, awkwardly looking especially with his giant eyebrows and bowl cut hair, he turned to see the said ninja who was reading a smut book known as Come Come paradise.

"Hmm…did you say something?" Even in a formal party, his face was masked with only his right eye and the tall white hair appearing as he peered from his book.

"Damn you Kakashi and your hip attitude." Gai raised a fist in the air as trails of tears sprouted in his eyes.

Kakashi looked back at his book but he smiled under the mask. 'Sasuke Uchiha, the last clan member shows promise.'

The Hyuuga girls continued to feel embarrassed, even after one Uchiha Sasuke had left the stage.

Hanabi turned her sister, her blush dying down "so, can I leave now?"

The older sister didn't respond as her eyes continued to stare at the retreating form of Sasuke before Hanabi pinched her arm.

"Ow…what did you say?" she snapped out of it before turning to face Hanabi.

"I can see why you like him so much, sister," Hanabi responded as her lips quirked upwards, earning a deeper blush from Hinata, "Are we allowed to leave?"

Sahking her head slightly, the blush died down to a pinkish hue as Hinata nodded and replied "Oh yes, let's go now."

They both stood up and soon walked down the stage. Once they reached the crowd, Hanabi left to her academy friends as a blonde haired figure met with Hinata.

"Hey there Hinata," Hinata recognized her as Ino before the girl looked her up and down, "Not bad, it seems one of us caught Sasuke's eyes."

She turned beat red, "w-what?"

Ino chuckled, "Did you see him?" she blushed as she looked at Sasuke standing near the refreshments, drinking as he seemed to be chatting with the Hokage. "He looks sooo handsome, I just want too." She let out a girlish squee as she placed both hands on her cheeks in a blush, "your sister was lucky Hinata, to have him do that, I am really jealous," her eyes sparkled in imagination, earning a smile from the the Hyuuga heiress.

"Trouble some girls," A familiar voice spoke from behind as the girls glanced at the new comers. The pineapple shaped head boy and his big friend were recognizable as Shikamaru of the Nara clan and Chouji from the Akimichi clan, "I don't know what's so special about him."

"What!?" Ino rounded at the boy Shikamaru who spoke "like you can compare to him you lazy ass."

He picked at his ears, his eyes looking about lazily as if he was used to it "I don't know why my dad dragged me to this. You know your voice is aggravating?"

"Aggravating? I'll show you aggravating," she lifted up her sleeves as she stalked towards him.

"Crap," he backed away, "Tell a girl the truth and they grow mad, Chouji, I'll meet you later."

He soon ran into the crowd, something he deemed safe for him.

Ino twitched her eye, an angry expression growing on her face "You stupid, no back boned piece of," she followed after him, "get back here at take it like a man!"

Hinata watched them leave before turning to Chouji as he watched his friend go.

"Umm..is he going to be alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, he always says something like this and Ino beats him up, if I know him, he'll be fine."

"Oh, ok…excuse me." She walked away soon after.

Chouji stood there for a moment before rubbing his belly.

"I'm hungry," he stated as he walked towards the food.

In the distance as the two children ran past by the head clansmen with the girl Ino shouting out before the boy ran outside with the girl in tow, two figures that seemed to have some resemblance to those children's sighed in annoyance.

One was the Nara head clan, Shikaku who turned to the other figure, the Yamanaka head clan leader, Inoishi.

"Are they fighting again," Inoichi asked, his voice dull as if he was used to it.

Sighing out Shikaku answered, "Yeah."

Chouza Akimichi, head clan of the Akimichi clan, was a big man with long hair. He carried bottles of Saki with him, a face of grinning delight as he approached the two "Come on guys, let's drink, It's a celebration!" he handed each one a bottle.

Taking it, they looked at each other, "I really needed a drink." They gulped down.

Chouza twitched, "Man, you guys are depressing," he joined them in a drink…

Back in the refreshments, Sasuke continued to chat with the Hokage, they moved farther away from the drinks though and stood in the crowd where others seemed to be listening in on their conversations.

"Sasuke you've really come a long ways from before," the elder Hiruzen Sarutobi spoke as he smiled down at the boy who nodded his thanks, "I still can't believe you would pass off so many offerings to succeed your class."

Sasuke just shrugged it off, as if it was nothing, "my friends are more important to me, my lord, I know if I leave them, I won't be able to talk to them as I am able to now," his eyes grew sad for a moment, something that surprised the Hokage, "just think how distant I would be from them, I would hardly even know them anymore if I kept advancing."

"Ah, I see," the Hokage chuckled as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Sasuke looked up at him, watching as a proud smile was etched on his face, something which brought a smile to the Uchiha's face as the leader spoke, "you value your friends above all else, that is a rare but respectable quality, your friends should be proud to have you as a friend."

"Thank you Sir," he nodded to the leader before a thought crossed his mind and a smile twitched to appear, "Ami is doing fine as well."

"That is good to hear, I would hope she would be doing better now she has a dependable friend."

"Yes, but I do wonder," Sasuke placed a hand on his chin as the Hokage looked on curiously, "your grandson, Konohamaru, you think Ami would be a good role model for him?"

"Lord Kami no," Sarutobi answered right away before controlling his stance, watching as the boy seemed to be holding back a laugh. The leader smiled before shaking his head, "let's just say, I'll be lucky if Ami does not pass on her, 'interesting' concepts to the boy."

"Of course," Sasuke responded.

Soon after, the Hokage had to leave, Sasuke had wished him a good night as he continued into the crowd. He enjoyed the attention he was receiving, but, it felt crowded to him, he needed some air.

He had remembered the Hyuuga manor from before, there was one place he wanted to see if it was still here, the lovely Hyuuga gardens. In his world as the leader of the Leaf village, he never had much time to do anything, especially with the wars that arrived, hunting certain missing ninjas, and the village duty that called to him, the time he did have he remembered coming to the Hyuuga manor just to have chats with the Hyuuga head of his world, Hinata. The gardens of the Hyuuga was where he and Hinata had many chats, it was often secluded so no one would bother him.

It was a memory he cherished, he remembered that he was never really able to date anyone once he became the Hokage, especially the girls that he had a few crushes on, one of them being Hinata, the one girl he certainly didn't mind to date.

'But right now, it's not the time to think about this,' his eyes focused as he stopped in his tracks when a few girls approached him, some he remembered form the academy. He had something important to do in this world, something that the ideas of dating couldn't distract him…yet, who knows what he might decide in the future…

…Hinata had followed as Sasuke walked into the crowds, she had been working up the courage to talk to him since he had arrived but never found it. They had been friends but it was mostly always Sasuke that approached her as she never could do it on her own without blushing hard and stuttering.

She had stopped dead on her tracts as some pretty girls approached him. She sighed before she walked away with an expression of sadness, 'of course he talks to me, I'm the only girl he thinks doesn't have a crush on him.'

Her feet led her away from the party, down the hall, 'It's not like I can compare to the other girls.'

She entered a room and slid open the door at the end, 'He could probably have any girl he wants, why choose me?'

She stepped into her garden as the moon lit the area. She walked up the bridge over the small pond and stared down at her reflection. Her garden was her safe haven, she used to come here as a child all the time with her mother and now, she comes here automatically when she needed to think.

She thought about it now, why did she like the Uchiha? She remembered she didn't care much about him before as she and Ami often talked bad about him. '

I guess it was when he rescued me; I had started thinking about him.'

Ever since that night, he had acted different at school, he had started smiling and acting more civil. She had noticed Ami's interests in him also which sparked herself to wonder what Sasuke had done to warren that interest. It was pretty easy to find out, in a way, they were both similar and yet different. Ever since Sasuke had asked to sit next to her, he had treated her with nothing but kindness and respect, he was patient with her, and he helped her by offering her advice when she needed it. He had made her happy when she felt sad and calmed her worries when she messed up and throughout the years, she had been enjoying the small attention he gave her, it made her feel special.

She shifted in the bridge, sighing as she continued to watch the ponds ripple with the fishes.

Sure he was handsome, that was a bonus, but she didn't only see that, she saw a person who was confident, kind, patient, and loyal. A person who would risk their lives to save a friend and if people asked her a few years ago if Sasuke was all this, she would have said no, but now, he had changed into a person she could admire, a person she could look up too, and the advices he gave, they sounded so elderly, as if he knew how to solve anything.

But she sighed, other girls had noticed this too and other girls were prettier than her but at least she was his friend. 'And I guess that's all that matters now,' she sighed as she looked back down at the reflection and stared wide eyes as she saw Sasuke standing next to her. Lifting her head up she looked to her side to see a smiling Sasuke looking at her.

"Yo, it's about time you noticed I was here," Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder, "You shouldn't brood, it will leave wrinkles on your pretty face." He laughed as Hinata's cheeks flared…

He had finished talking with the group of girls earlier about families and what not. The girls could really be insensitive sometimes; they should know that his family had died ergo he being the last clan member. Leaving them was a relief as he finally made his way to the garden.

Once he arrived, he had to stop and stare as he spotted Hinata who stood there on the bridge. The moon shined down upon her as she stood there with a worried face. He smiled, she would become beautiful as time goes on but right now, she should stop worrying; it was not a good habit.

He was surprised she hadn't noticed when he had walked beside her and up close he could smell her lavender scent. Finally, when she had noticed him, he had commented on that and she blushed. He had laughed because it was easy teasing her, she would always blush at a compliment, and it was fun.

They stood there for a moment as Sasuke stood next to her in the bridge staring down at the pond. Hinata stood quietly next to him, sometimes sneaking quick glances at him.

"Hey Hinata, this is a beautiful garden." He commented while observing the area.

"Umm…y-yeah," she looked around her garden as fond memories started appearing in her mind, "My, mother designed it."

"Really," together, they walked down the bridge and settled down in a grass spot near the pond.

They watched the fish as they swam in the pond, ripples of water can be seen as they touched the surface. Reaching into his kimono Sasuke brought out a piece of bread. Hinata looked down in surprise as Sasuke offered a sheepish grin. Breaking the bread into pieces, he started tossing them in the pond; he had offered Hinata some and she joined in. They watched with a smile as the fish rose to the surface to chew on the wheat morsel.

When it was done, they settled again in comfortable silence.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm.."

"How did you know I had a pond?"

"Oh, umm, uh," he looked around in panic, trying to think of an excuse…

"I heard…yeah…I heard it from…Lord Hiashi..he was..talking and I overheard it so I decided to check it myself." 'Smooth Sasuke' he thought to himself.

She looked at him disbelievingly as Sasuke let out an awkward laugh.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was saying how he loved to come here with his wife."

She looked at him for a minute before turning back to the scene, "Did he really say that?"

"Yeah, I remember him saying how he used to take his family here, how much he enjoyed," looking back in his memory, he had remembered talking to her about this before, he had remembered how Hinata had no one to talk to ever since the death of her mother, and how strict her family had been on her.

Hiashi wasn't as cold as Sasuke thought he was, just a disturbed father. Hiashi had used insults instead of compliments to motivate her, but the Hyuuga Lord didn't realize the negative affects it had on the girl. Hiashi loved his daughters and that's what matters.

'Hinata needs this,' Sasuke kept telling himself as he took a breath and spoke, "Hiashi said, he loved every moment he spent here with his wife and daughter; he said he loves them and always will."

"H-he said t-that?"Her eyes were hidden beneath her hair, Sasuke couldn't see the emotion that started to appear on her face, but soon, there was something sparkling in the moonlight, trailing along her cheeks.

"Yeah," he placed his hand underneath her chin, gently lifting as their eyes soon met. Tear sprouted from her pale ghostly face, the tears that sparkled and shined in the moonlight that it actually made her face glow "He also said how much you looked like your mother."

Tears continued trailing down her cheek, her eyes widened along with her smile; Sasuke continued watching her.

In the moonlight, her face continued to glow as her tears sparkled in her eyes, to her she felt miserable, but to him…she was beautiful.

They sat on the grass, Hinata sat close to Sasuke, resting her head upon his shoulder as Sasuke smiled in content, staring out into the moon lit pond, watching the small ripples caused by the fishes.

"Thank you," she whispered to his sides, there was a feint blush on her cheeks but with the way she felt in the moment, not even the closeness to Sasuke could ruin her expression.

"No problem, Hinata." They stayed in that position for the longest time, both of them unaware as two figures watched from the door.

It was the Hyuuga head, Hiashi, who had to stare at the scene as a mischievous grin was glued onto his face.

Noticing the grin, his brother Hiazashi had to comment, "Hiashi," Hazashi turned to his brother with a grin, "What are you thinking of?"

"You should know," he started walking away; his grin was soon hidden with a smirk as he spoke out to his brother "I have always wanted the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans to get along."

Hizashi's eyes widened in recognition" Are you sure?"

Hiashi nodded, "They are young now but when they are older, I have a feeling it will work out. Now if you excuse me brother, I have paper work to attend to." Hiashi walked away as Hizashi looked back at the peaceful scene, he saw the two, and the head that peacefully lay on the Uchiha's shoulder who equally peacefully stared at the scene.

A small grin appeared on Hizashi's face.

"This might just work."


	7. Academy Days: Banshees and Jealousy

Ch 7

I don't own Naruto.

**Update 08/23/09**

* * *

A week pasts by quickly in time when one doesn't expect it, and now, it was the day before the academy exam as the students each prepared themselves. Sasuke had offered to help Ami with the exams but she told him she would learn it by herself. He grew worried over this; he didn't know what she would do to pass the test. At the moment, Iruka agreed that the class needed a review, so now; they were instructed to perform the transformation technique.

"Ok Ami, you're first," Iruka announced as he clicked open his pen and tapped the clipboard he was holding.

A mischievous smirk appeared on Ami's face when she went up on stage and faced Iruka.

Iruka felt nervous as he spotted the expression on Ami's face, 'what are you thinking of?'

There was one boy staring wide eyed at Ami, Sasuke, and as he observed, he had to wonder 'there was just no way she would do that transformation technique, no way…"

"Okay Iruka sensei observe…SEXY TECHNIQUE!" a puff of cloud revealed a sultry looking figure, a women with purple ponytails, well endowed assets, body parts that where barely hidden by the small clouds, and a wink that went along her beautiful face, _"Oh Iruuu," _she spoke out as the background suddenly sparkled with pink light, from where, no one knew as she blew a kiss towards Iruka.

Iruka 's eyes couldn't help but widen and stare at the sultry naked beauty in front of him until he couldn't take it anymore and flew across the room as blood spurted from his nose. Landing he had passed out under the chalkboard, the white of his eyes showing him as unconscious as the whole class had to stare in surprise.

"Ha, ha, did you like that Iruka sensei, that was my Sexy Technique, hot and dangerous, yow" she cancelled her technique, transforming back to herself before she faced the class with a high thumbs up and a wide grin that showed off her fanged teeth that people swore had just sparkled, "I defeated our teacher!" she proclaimed it proudly to the class.

Sasuke had to stare in shock, he didn't know how she had come up with that move and also, that technique of Ami, it was different, even if the pony tails were the same and the figure…was that really Ami? He was more affected then he knew it.

"Idiot," A pink haired figure swatted Ami's head, "Have you no respect!"

"What the hell Sakura," Ami rubbed her head as she stood slightly back with one eye closed, "That technique weeds out all the perverts, you should be glad I came up with it, what you think Sa-" Ami turned and spotted the frozen Sasuke, "-suke….?"

They all glanced at the Uchiha whose face was red, mouth slightly open, and eyes stuck in a daze.

"Hey Hinata, what's wrong with Sasuke?" Ami asked as her eyes narrowed, an idea already forming in her mind.

Hinata peered at Sasuke and quickly waved a hand over his face, wondering if he was still conscious.

'Come on, the sexy technique doesn't work on you, snap out of it, you're the master. How did she even come up with that?' Shaking his head he caught Hinata's hand, "Hinata, I'm fine…just needed some time to think."

"NO WAY!" Ami yelled out loud to the class, she pointed directly at Sasuke as if it was a big find, "SASUKE'S A PERVERT!" her accusation was left ringing into the ears of everyone in class.

"WHAT!?" Sasuke was wide eyed as everyone stared at him after the initial response until he controlled himself and answered calmly, "No I'm not."

Coughing in his hand and waving another hand in the air he explained "I was just shocked how you came up with that technique, that's all."

"Yeah, what Sasuke said, shocked," Sakura said in the boy's defense, "Sasuke is not a pervert. How can you make a technique like that at all?"

Ami just crossed her arms and pouted, "Whatever, you'll see, one day you'll use this technique to find all perverts," her eyes stared at Sasuke especially, "and you'll all thank me."

"Whatever Ami," Sakura said as she went back to the line and the class seemed to start chatting, as if enjoying the moment they had with no teacher in sight…or conscious.

Ami soon went to Iruka's unconscious body, "When do you think he'll wake," she prodded his body.

Suddenly, Iruka grabbed her hand and lifted her up, "AMI!" she was left dangling in the air, her arm still heald by Iruka as the students straightened in their line.

He soon released her hand before he glared, "Why do you waste your time inventing these techniques?"

"Because they work Iruka-pervert," she added the nickname with a triumphant smirk.

"Get back in line, next student, Sakura!" Iruka check marked his board with a twitch as a slight blush was still apparent in his cheeks.

At the end of class Hinata packed her bag as Ami sat on top of the desk, Sasuke sat right beside her as she turned to talk.

"So what were you really thinking Sasuke?" Ami had a sly smirk and accusing eyes that stared at the Uchiha.

Sasuke took the challenge and answered back, "Nothing Ami, just shocked to find my friend loves to attract attention with the male population."

She puffed in anger, "Sasuke, say whatever, I know you're a pervert, you loved looking at my technique." She turned away, her pout evident with her arms crossed at not being able to get to the boy.

Sasuke thought for a moment, well he never considered himself to be a pervert; sure he had read some Come Come paradise books, he even became co-author with Jiraiya back then and even designed the ever popular Come Come Paradise: Secret Lovers' Edition.

'Ah yes, good times,' Sasuke thought as he remembered the stories with a red perverted tint appearing on his cheeks.

"Ahem," a voice called out to him, Ami's voice in particular.

"Sasuke…your face is red again…you've been staring at the ceiling for a minute now…and your mouths slightly open." Ami raised an eyebrow as her eyes narrowed once again.

Turning his head away, Sasuke did what any one would do.

"…Hn…"

Ami smiled in triumph and whispered, "Pervert."

Hinata had a blush of her own and the tiniest of twitches could be seen as she saw the whole ordeal, 'S…Sasuke is a…pervert?'

They were interrupted by a voice from behind, "Hey Sasuke! Hinata and…Ami…" Sakura greeted as Ami stuck her tongue out as a response. Sasuke and Hinata nodded to her.

"Where's Ino?" Sasuke asked, happy for the distraction from the awkward moment.

"Oh Sasuke, she had to leave early today, she has to work early in the flower shop if she wants to have time later to practice for the exam tomorrow."

Hinata quickly stood up, "Sorry, I forgot that someone was supposed to escort me back to the manor today… I have to go now." Bowing she ran out of the room.

"Wow, she really doesn't like hurting anyone's feelings does she?" Sakura asked as they watched the soft spoken girl leave the classroom in a hurry.

Gathering their items the three walked out of the Academy. Sakura, like Ino, sometimes liked to spend time with them. Ever since some incident they would never reveal, they had calmed down a bit and became tolerable. Sakura was the more in your face kind of person and sometimes she could say some harmful things that would leave everyone angry. It was a lot of work but Sasuke and Ami helped her become humbler while Hinata helped her become kinder…but she could still be a bit mean sometimes.

"Ami," Sakura started, one of her eyebrows were raised as she stared at the purple haired girl "Exams tomorrow, are you sure you ready?"

"Yes, of course I'm ready, I'll pass this easily." Ami responded as she pumped her hand in the air.

"I heard it was a test on the clone technique." Sasuke added, he knew it would be, besides, he even saw the schedule for tomorrow…without Iruka knowing, it was Iruka's fault for leaving the notes out, you'd think he would learn not to trust his desk in a room full of future ninjas.

Sasuke waited for Ami's answer, she could use that shadow clone technique he had taught her, she would pass, guaranteed.

"Yeah, the clone technique won't be a problem." Ami was confident in her answer that it made Sasuke sure that she would use that technique.

"I don't know Ami," Sakura spoke making an observant statement "I've seen you use that technique before, sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't."

Sakura lifted her finger in the air and lectured her, "You should study it tonight to make sure you have it down and you should also study for the test part of the exam, you still have the lowest scores in class…passable I think, but still low. You might fail this if you don't get a good grade in the test part too you know."

Ami scowled as she walked with her hands in her pocket, "I don't see why you have to lecture me…I mean, why don't you lecture Sasuke about studying?"

Sakura and Sasuke, eyebrows raised, both turned and stared at Ami, as if she said something unbelievable.

"Riiight," Sakura said as they both looked back at their path.

"_**SASUKE'S PERFECT CHA!!" Inner Sakura spoke.**_

"Sorry Ami but I have to agree with Sakura." Sasuke didn't turn to look but he felt the glare that bore into the back of his head by Ami.

'WHAT!?' Sakura thought as she looked at Sasuke.

'_**WHAT!?Inner Sakura yelled out as she held a Sasuke plushie**_

"WHAT!?" Ami's voice sounded hurt, betrayed and most of all, Angry.

"Ami, you need to practice, I want you to pass but listen to Sakura; she's in the right about this." Sasuke answered calmly, it was always hard to admit you needed to improve yourself.

Ami looked at the both of them, she clicked her teeth together before spitting out, "Fine then, I'll listen to your precious Sakura," she was still a child, angry, still a bit immature as she bolted out of the scene.

"Ami," Sasuke's voice was disapproving; to be young again is not without its hardships and Ami's own is her inability to accept insults well. 'I just hope everything goes well tomorrow.' Sasuke thought as Sakura spoke.

"Well, she is like that you know. She doesn't even have any parents to scold her," she sighed, "She really can't do anything without anyone helping her."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in irritation as he stopped walking.

"Sakura…" his voice was deep and also disapproving.

She looked at him and felt ashamed at his scolding look.

"Don't say a thing like that."

Sakura flinched at his voice, "S-Sasuke?"

"Do you know why, Ami is my friend?"

Her head was low as she shook it, like a child being scolded.

"Ami never had any friends or family. She stayed in the orphanage but no one liked her for some reason. She was left alone, no friends, nothing, and no one to help her …get it?"

Sakura nodded her head, slightly.

"She later moved into an apartment where she still stays now, alone."

"So it's out of pity?"She asked. Sasuke seemed to be like a parent scolding a child as he spoke to her.

"No… she survived all these years with no one, she cooked by herself, cleaned by herself, and sometimes, taught herself things she couldn't understand. I am friends with her because I see someone who doesn't give up, who always does her best. At school, did you noticed even when she did things wrong, she laughed it off, she laughed at everything she did wrong."

Sakura thought about it, yes she had, Ami was practically the class clown but also a loser to others…she felt bad.

"You know what I saw in her?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked up at him, she was curious now, what possessed Sasuke to befriend her.

"I found someone with greater determination than mine," he smiled, "I may not act it but, I do look up to her sometimes, she is a great friend, she would never break a promise when she makes them, and she always gave her friends the benefit of the doubt…" He thought about it, "Actually, even if she did get mad at you, you know she would still stand by you until the end unless you really did do something to lose her friendship, but that something would have to be big."

The leaves in the trees rustled all around them when the wind blew, Sakura slowly took in all that Sasuke had said. Sakura never knew this, Sasuke had always been an idol to her but Sasuke had inspiration from someone else, and a girl no less. She thought sadly, she had never really thought much of Ami. Ami was just another girl to her, and maybe another competition but she never really thought of her as a friend, maybe just a friend of Sasuke's.

Sasuke spoke when he knew the girl was thinking, "Sakura, I'm heading home, see you tomorrow."

She could only nod as Sasuke waved a back handed goodbye and walked away.

Sitting down in a bench nearby, Sakura had to think about this new info. Sasuke had helped everyone and even showed he had cared for everyone's feelings. She remembered when Sasuke first went up to her; it was actually in this very bench when she was younger…

…_Flash back…jutsu…_

_Sakura sat on the bench gazing down at the floor, today she had just ended her friendship with Ino. Ino had always helped her, they always had fun together, and they always did something together that they both enjoyed, but after today, it was decided that they could no longer be friends because they both competed for the heart of a certain boy in class…Sasuke Uchiha_

_She kept telling herself that it was worth it in the end that Sasuke was worth it all and that maybe Ino would become her friend again after she had won. Maybe, just maybe it would work out that way._

_She hadn't noticed until she felt a tap on her shoulder, someone was standing in front of her. She was so entrapped in her thoughts that she didn't even notice it was Sasuke himself; well she was sitting in a bench along the path Sasuke always took after the academy._

"_Oh hi Sasu!" she squealed in delight as she stood up. She imagined Sasuke would come and notice her, then say something like, "Sakura, your forehead is big and wide enough that I just want to kiss it." Blushing at that ridiculous dream she looked back at Sasuke who peered at her with curiosity._

"_Sakura," his voice was so smooth and relaxing, it made her blush more._

"_**GO FOR IT GIRL!" Inner Sakura yelled, thrusting a fist up in the air.**_

_Then he spoke to her, "I saw you earlier and…"_

'_And…and...' she thought, leaning closer._

"_Why where you so sad?"_

'_Oh,' she thought before answering, "don't worry about it Sasuke, it's nothing?" she waved it off as she felt a small prickle of regret._

_Sasuke just stood there, giving her look that showed he didn't believe her._

"_Well, if you have to know…Ino and I aren't friends anymore." There she said it but she still felt a small piece of regret._

"_Why, did you get into a fight?" he guided her to sit down on the bench before taking a seat next to her as his face was exactly what she wanted to see, concerned for her, but the topic of the moment was...awkward._

"_No, umm, we just decided we couldn't be friends anymore." Talking about it to a person was even worse than just thinking about it._

"_Sakura," his voice was comforting just saying her name, "you don't just not be friends anymore…I'm pretty sure it doesn't work that way."_

_Sakura stayed quiet, as if she didn't want to say anymore about it._

_He sighed as he touched her shoulder, she blushed at the contact._

'_**He's touching me,' her inner self started dancing as the real Sakura stared up at his concerned expression.**_

"_In my opinion," he started as she listened, "I wondered why you weren't with Ino after lunch today, to me, it seemed like you two where happier together than apart. I was actually sad to see you frowning," Sakura bit the corner of her lip, a part of her happy that Sasuke had cared for her but another part torn from remembering that time, " also Ino. I'm sure she is frowning in that flower shop of hers." Sakura sniffed a little, "yeah." She remembered all the good times she spent with Ino, and here is Sasuke, telling her that they shouldn't even stop being friends…and he was even sad about it. _

'_Maybe,' she thought, 'maybe there is a way we could still be friends while still competing for Sasuke.' She looked up to him with hope filled eyes as Sasuke smiled down at her…okay so they were at the same eye level but it felt like he was higher than her._

"_So you know what you're going to do?"He asked when he spotted her eyes that glimmered with her decision. _

_Sakura nodded as Sasuke tapped her bottom chin, "Good and chin up, I hate to see you guys down," the contact and the way he acted, Sakura felt herself falling in love again as he got up and waved a good bye before leaving. _

_She soon stood up from the bench and ran the path towards Ino's flower shop._

'_Sasuke...' she thought as her cheeks glowed red, 'Thank You.'_

"_**MARRY ME SASUKE CHA!" inner Sakura roared in a wedding dress. **__Sakura almost tripped at the sudden thought before she caught herself and slowed her pace…"Where did that come from?" she said with a smile._

…_End Flash back…_

'I should have known,' Sakura thought as her mouth continued to smile at that treasured memory 'Sasuke always knows how to help a person."

'**HELL YEAH CHA, CHA!' inner Sakura did a one two combo punch in the air.**

She got up and stretched her legs, 'I need to be kinder to Ami and next time I see her, maybe I should do something nice for her.'

Walking away she placed a hand on her chin and stared at the sky, 'I wonder if Ino is out yet.'


	8. Academy Days: Of Passing and Failing

Ch 8

Owning Naruto is not what I do. (I don't own Naruto)

BTW: Ami is a Naruto Character; look her up if you think she's an OC, also, remember that Ami is not exactly like Naruto, she has her own personality it's just that she is somewhat similar to Naruto but different. ;)

**Updated: 09/13/09**

* * *

"This is the day," Ami thought excitedly as she strapped on her red jacket and tightened her sandals. Leaving the house, she jogged to the academy, eager to get it over with. She was irritated from yesterday, Sasuke never took sides before and it was from Sakura out of all people that he had agreed with and to top it off, he had acted as if he didn't trust in her abilities. So yeah, she was irritated, today though, she would show him, she would show him she didn't need his help…or his technique to pass the exam. For her to be Hokage, she should at least be able to pass an academy exam and she'd be damned it she couldn't produce a simple clone, if a normal ninja could do it, then so could she…

…but little did she know, she was no ordinary ninja…

She arrived at the academy and spotted Sasuke who chatted with Iruka Sensei, but there was a look on the Uchiha's face, as if he was disappointed. She ignored it and sat next to Hinata.

Hinata noticed the annoyed expression on her friend's face, "Ami, are you ok?"

"Yeah Hinata, What's Sasuke idiot doing?" she tried not to sound too interested.

'Huh, she must be mad at Sasuke again.' Inwardly she shook her head, Ami and Sasuke sometimes fought but they always worked it out at the end. "I don't know, Sasuke came earlier like he always does and talked with Sensei but it seems today they don't agree to something."

"Oh well then," Ami left it at that even though she was still curious.

Sasuke had been trying to convince Iruka that they didn't need help from Mizuki but Iruka debated right back saying he was a friend.

"Sasuke, why do you hate Mizuki so much?" Iruka asked with his facial expression completely surprised at the boy's attitude for one of the staff members.

Iruka didn't know the Mizuki Sasuke knew but that didn't stop Sasuke from trying to stop Mizuki from coming. He didn't really know if Mizuki would even act the same here but he would rather not take the chances of a repeat of his time's Mizuki.

"I don't hate him Sensei...just dislike him."

Iruka sighed, "Sorry Sasuke, I know you passed already and as the rookie of the year but Mizuki is going to be teaching his own class next month and he wants to observe. Besides, I've known him for years, he's fine."

'Are you sure, Iruka?' Sasuke thought bitterly as she tried not to slam his hand on Iruka's desk, "fine," he spat before moving to his seat next to Hinata with a bitter look on his face.

Iruka continued to stare in confusion, why did the boy hate Mizuki so much, he had to wonder.

Taking his seat, his friends noted the attitude and left him alone as he started to brood on what to do, 'I know Ami will pass but I can't help but worry that Mizuki would use someone else? Well, I could be worrying for nothing…maybe Iruka was right, maybe this Mizuki is different.'

Mizuki walked in and greeted Iruka, he glanced around the room and smirked when his eyes landed on a certain demon container who sat bored in class before helping Iruka set up.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, 'I'm watching you, Mizuki….'

After setting up, Sasuke had to help pass out the exam papers and help observe the class as they took the test. He had already taken the tests and was now a qualified ninja; he had the hiate to prove it, which he wore around his forehead. It wasn't a surprise to the other students that he had graduated with the title of Rookie of the Year; he was always ahead of the class.

As they finished, kids had sighed in frustration, moped, looked happy, or been neutral when exiting to lunch. Ami still didn't talk to Sasuke during lunch and Sasuke sighed in irritation, today's not the day they should be fighting, he needed to know what Ami was going to do for the physical test, it was worth most of the points in the exam.

'Ok don't worry Sasuke, she'll pass, she's confident she would,' He told himself. Later he decided to even the playing field, he decided not to talk to Ami in response to her attitude, 'it'll all be over by tomorrow and everything is going to work out.' Sasuke hoped.

Returning to the class room, students began to settle down in anticipation. The physical test, then the ninja technique test. Already the teachers and assistant started dividing the students and leading them to the training grounds, clipboard in hand, the test had begun.

One by one the students threw the kunai or shuriken at the targets and either hit it or missed. Sasuke helped the academy teachers by observing some of the throws the students made and giving his opinions to the teachers. Iruka had complimented how he would make a good teacher and Sasuke thought about it.

Sasuke was surprised that Mizuki graded fairly, either he was a good deceiver or a good teacher…he still was suspicious but never the less, gave him the benefit of the doubt.

So far things went smoothly, some students did well, and some did poorly, not everyone was cut out for the shinobi life but either way, whether returning to the academy or becoming a ninja, this was the first test you take for your life…actually just surviving birth and actually qualifying for the academy was the first test but oh well, officially this was the first test.

Settling down back in the class, Iruka and Mizuki sat behind the table set up in the front while Sasuke stood near the Konoha Hiates, ready to hand them out. It took only a minute as a sheet of paper was soon handed to Iruka by a helper, it was the exam scores. Iruka quickly factored the scores into the clipboard paper he had before turning to the class.

"Well students," Iruka announced, watching the nervous looks on most of the students "The ninja technique today will be on the Clone technique, please rise when I call your name."

Iruka announced the students one by one on the list, and they came down. After a student performed the technique, Iruka looked down on his clipboard and wrote a grade. He sometimes traced the name on the paper searching for an overall grade before yelling out a pass or fail.

It was sad to see that even with Sasuke's tutor, some students didn't past. The clone technique was simple for students who have an awareness of their chakra usage but those who just push chakra into the technique instead of realizing that they were creating delicate illusions that can easily be broken, ahem Ami, they just had to try a little bit harder. This test was worth a lot of points, if you weren't able to do the technique then hope you had a high grade with the other tests.

When Ami was called, Sasuke smirked with confidence to his friend. Ami still acted angry when she scowled at Sasuke but the glint in her eyes read, 'Watch me do this.'

Ami stood in front of the class as she produced one hand seal.

'Good luck,' her friends chorused in their minds as Ami started concentrating her chakra.

'Wait a minute,' Sasuke's face turned pale as she stared at Ami. 'No! That's the wrong hand seal; she's not doing the technique?

Ami was pouring too much chakra into her technique as Sasuke could only watch in horror as Ami yelled out, "CLONE TECHNIQUE!"

Two puff of smokes appeared as pale white clones laid on the floor to her sides. Iruka looked saddened at her before marking and speaking the words that stung every bit like a kunai. "Ami…you failed."

"W-what, I," Ami started but stopped, she looked down, refusing to meet anyone's gaze, not her classmates, not her friends, not the teachers, and especially not Sasuke.

Mizuki turned to Iruka, "Iruka, maybe you're being too hard on her, she produced a clone."

Iruka shook his head, "No Mizuki, she doesn't have enough points to pass and this just made it impossible," as Iruka said this, his voice was low as he looked at Sasuke.

The teachers and students knew that Sasuke was Ami's best friend and most turned to look at him as Ami silently walked back to her seat next to Hinata.

Sasuke's face contorted in hidden rage as he gritted his teeth and his eyes were furious. 'Why, why didn't you…' He was angry because now, he knew what was going to happen; he glared at Mizuki before settling down and staring back at Ami, Hinata was asking her something as he concentrated; trying to hear their conversation.

Hinata was confused, she knew Ami could produce a shadow clone but she didn't do it here. The only people in class who knew she could do one was her and Sasuke, she had to ask, "Umm…Ami, you can still pass just…"

Ami interrupted her in a voice that showed no emotion and without looking up or turning, "I failed the test Hinata, it was just a simple clone technique and I couldn't do it. What kind of ninja can I be if I can't do a simple academy technique, and how can I become Hokage."

"Um, but..."

"Just leave me alone Hinata," Ami turned away, she really believed in what she was saying.

Hinata felt hurt that her friend wouldn't talk to her, she understood but it still hurt to hear her friend say that. Hinata was sulking as she looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke was irritated; Ami wanted to pass the academy by its own rules. She believed that she needed to be able to produce a clone technique to become a great ninja. Sasuke calmed because he knew Ami didn't know about her condition yet that she wasn't just a normal ninja, Ami didn't know she had more chakra in her system than most children and that it affected her ability with delicate techniques like this; It was all because Ami didn't know about the Kyuubi she contained in her. He didn't know how to make Ami find out about the Kyuubi but he was working on it.

Sasuke thought darkly, 'partly it's my fault; she developed some type of honor code that was a little different to when I was a child her age. Usually I would flaunt new techniques like the shadow clone technique to the other students because I wanted to be acknowledged. Here, Ami already has that, she has that acknowledgement. Her honor code wouldn't let her pass this exam without succeeding it through the rules, so the typical logic would be, '_If I can't pass using this technique then I can't become a ninja._' Sasuke cursed under his breath, "Honor codes be damned." He peered at Mizuki, 'If I know Mizuki, then he would try to goad her into thinking there was another test she could take that would allow her to pass; Steal the Forbidden Scroll.'

'Damn Mizuki, in his world he had goaded me into stealing it for him because he wanted to get in favor with that blasted snake Orichimaru. It failed and I won but I had found out about the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi. I hope this works out for her, I had better disguise myself and follow her.' Sasuke had been thinking through the rest of the testing. His face was murderous as he automatically gave the graduates their hiate and spooked most of them when they met his face.

At the end of the day, the academy students were released as the graduates celebrated with their parents. Ami observed in sullen from the swing, her friends tried to comfort her but she ignored them, she needed to be alone. 'I guess my friends are ahead of me,' she looked around, 'and I guess Sasuke doesn't even want to see me anymore." She looked sad as Mizuki approached her. He sat in the swing next to her, "Don't blame Iruka, he cares a lot for you." Ami nodded.

"Listen; there actually might be a way for you to pass, another test."

Ami perked up at the info, 'another way to pass, another test?'

Mizuki continued explaining the task, unaware of a small black fox that watched from the sides.

…**Later that night…**

Ami was rushing through the forest in top speed. She had done it; she had completed her first mission. She was sure it was alright since the Hokage was involved. Settling down in a spot where she was supposed to meet Mizuki she took a peek at the scroll.

"Multiple Shadow Clone Technique?" Ami peered at it, she didn't know that was a forbidden technique, it's just summoning a hell lot of clones and she does that naturally. She skipped it and looked at the next one, 'Ooh, that looks hard,' she started to practice the technique, unaware of a small black fox that remained hidden behind a bush.

…Moments later…

Lord Sarutobi had woken from unconsciousness and quickly looked inside the scroll room. He had just finished checking the room and was about to lock up when he saw…something and passed out. He felt like an idiot for falling for something as simple as that. His eyes widened as he had just figured which scroll was missing, rushing out of the office he had summoned for all available ninjas. 'Ami, you have just committed a capital offence, what are you doing?' he could only question why she would do such a thing…

..Back at the forest site and hours later…

Sasuke silently observed as Ami finished mastering her technique. He had to admit, he was worried that she would harm herself when learning the ninja technique but she seemed alright. There was more damage than he expected and he had to move out from a couple hiding spots so he couldn't get hurt. He was just surprised no one came to inspect around this area yet, she wasn't exactly being quiet.

Earlier, he had decided to follow Ami throughout the day in a form of a fox. Using the transformation technique, he had changed and observed as she met Mizuki and went home to prepare…she didn't shower… not that Sasuke was upset because he wasn't; he just worried for her hygiene, ahem. She just stayed home, took a brief nap, and gathered her items before leaving so nothing much happened. He saw her enter the Hokage tower and rush back out with the scroll on her back and he followed after her.

Finally stopping at the forest spot, he had just finished watching her complete the technique when Iruka had jumped down and yelled at her. The situation had gotten from confusing to murderous as Ami explained why she had taken the scroll. Sasuke had keep from yelling out when the Kunais had been thrown and Iruka pushed Ami out of the way. From there, things became hectic as Mizuki spoke.

"Ami, did you know there was a forbidden law that no one was supposed to tell you?" Mizuki smiled evilly upon Ami's wide eyed face.

"There was a law against telling me?" Ami was scared but what Mizuki said had made her want to know.

"MIZUKI STOP, THAT'S FORBIDDEN!" Iruka yelled out; he lay injured in the ground as multiple kunais where protruding out from his body. He tried pushing himself up as Mizuki continued speaking to Ami.

"Do you know why the villagers hate you, why everyone hates you, why you're different from the others?"

Ami couldn't stop herself, the word left her mouth, "Why," she spoke softly.

"STOP IT MIZUKI!" Iruka clenched his teeth as he felt one kunai sink into his skin as he tried getting up.

"Years ago the Kyuubi attacked Konoha but you know what, the fourth Hokage couldn't kill it," Mizuki's voice spoke with deep satisfaction at watching the girl suffer, "So he sealed it into a child…"

Ami stopped moving, stopped breathing for a second, things started making sense, things started coming together, she couldn't help it, but tears started swelling up as she covered her ears and fell to the ground, "stop it," she knew already but she didn't want to hear it.

"That child was you," He chuckled darkly, "YOU ARE THE NINE TAILS DEMON FOX KYUUBI!" he yelled out as he laughed at the tormented girl.

Everything went into place, why everyone hated her, why no one liked her…because she was a demon, she didn't deserve anyone, didn't deserve anything. She sat there stunned in the middle of the clearing. Iruka looked at her and spoke softly, "Ami, don't listen to him…" Ami turned her head slowly to look at Iruka, tears streaming from her face as her eyes looked beaten. "You're not a demon, you're Ami, future Hokage, remember?"

She did but she couldn't believe it, she didn't know what to do, she couldn't move, or think…

"Touching," Mizuki spoke in boredom as he unlatched a giant Shuriken from his back and held it, "now be a good demon and…DIE!" he threw the Giant shuriken at Ami who just sat still on the floor, her eyes where half open as if already defeated. "AMI WATCH OUT!" Iruka shouted.

'Death of a Demon, maybe this is how I serve Konoha,' Ami thought as she closed her eyes.

She felt a shadow pass her face as she reopened her eyes. She stared in disbelief as Iruka had stood in front of her, taking the blow. The giant Shuriken was sticking out from his back as he coughed up blood.

"Iruka…" Ami spoke, her eyes shocked at the display.

"Ami," Iruka's voice was wavering as he spoke, tears of his own welled up, "We're both the same you know. We're orphans, we've been alone all our lives, no one cares about us, no one wants us."

Ami stared at her sensei, the man who had become her friend over the years.

"I remember all those times you failed on purpose, you laughed to gain the attention of the class. You've made friends Ami, you found people who care…I care. Believe me, your no demon." Iruka spoke with as much warmth in his voice that he could muster without wheezing.

Ami's head stopped for the moment, all she could think about was escaping, she needed to run, she needed to get out of this place…she needed to be alone. She sprinted out the clearing as Iruka yelled back for her. Her trail of tears fresh in her eyes as she ran on all fours.

"Damn it," Mizuki spoke in annoyance, "I'll be back to finish you Iruka, don't go anywhere." Mizuki ran off towards Ami.

'No,' Iruka thought, he needed to protect Ami, he needed to stand up. Mustering all his strength, he formed a plan in mind and made a seal, 'I'll protect you Ami.'

Sasuke followed the scene with barely hidden anger in his eyes. He hated Mizuki and everything he was doing but he couldn't interfere, it would cause Ami to break down on her own. She had just found out she was a demon, she needed to calm down and understand she was the jailor of the Kyuubi, not the demon herself, she needed to figure it out instead of someone pointing it out…she needed Iruka's Acknowledgement. Concentrating his chakra he made a shadow clone of his fox self. This was close to impossible to perform without speaking or forming hand seals but still possible…just required a lot of concentration in which he had years to perfect. The clone was sent to follow Mizuki and disperse once Mizuki had cornered Iruka so Sasuke would know. That was the reason why they were shadow clones, it is a former shadow of yourself, and it acts completely like you, and has all your talents. One important factor would be its Intel gaining usage. When a shadow clone dies, all the information from the time it had been created to the time it had died will be sent back to its owner, like a shadow returning to its master, that's the one reason why it was so darn useful, good for spying.

Mizuki had caught up to Ami as Ami turned and slammed her fist against Mizuki's face. Mizuki was stunned as he staggered back while Ami fell back into a tree and sat against it as she erupted in a cloud of smoke to reveal Iruka.

Mizuki held his face as he glared at Iruka with hate, "Why do you protect her Iruka? She has the scroll now; you know she'll take revenge on this village."

'I see why Sasuke hated you so much, Mizuki. Was that boy able to predict the future, or was he able to see your rotten personality?' Iruka questioned as he looked at Mizuki and gave him a triumphant smirk. 'Ami should have gotten away with the scroll by now, it's alright I guess.'

"Mizuki, I would rather Ami have the scroll than you."

"Iruka," Mizuki tsked before reaching behind him and pulling out his last giant shuriken, "I always thought it would be you who would hate Ami the most, Kyuubi killed your parents, and I thought you hated it?"

They both didn't know that Ami hid near them behind a tree, listening to what they were saying.

"I do hate the Kyuubi," Iruka said hurting Ami even more as she heard them,"But Ami isn't the Kyuubi…she is a proud ninja of Konoha who I am glad to call a friend."

Ami had fresh new tears swelling up, Iruka believed she wasn't a demon; he had called her a ninja of the village and a friend. Now she was truly accepted, even if it only was just one person, Iruka didn't care, he still considered her a friend. She was soon surprised as she felt something nip on her pants. She stared down; spotting a fox with the darkest coat of black and dark obsidian eyes that stared at her. She wondered where it came from as it gently tugged at her shirt and seemed to point back to the scene; she smiled down at the fox before nodding her head, realizing what she needed to do.

"That was nice Iruka, I will be sure to pass it to Ami when I see her," he held the giant shuriken in one hand and rushed towards the fallen Iruka, "Now die."

When Mizuki came close, he lifted the giant shuriken and attempted to slash Iruka. A sudden blur and Mizuki was sent flying back as his giant shuriken was released from his hand and dropped into the forest.

Ami had just kneed Mizuki in the face as he was charging, the attack connected and the weapon and attacker separated. She slammed the scroll down beside her and spoke with a deadly voice, "Touch Iruka sensei and I'll kill you."

"Ami," Iruka breathed out.

Rubbing his jaw Mizuki stood up, "finding you won't be hard now since you're here. So tell me, how do you expect to kill me little girl." His grin was confident as he stood there and waited.

"Shadow Clone technique!" she yelled out as a few Clones appeared around her.

Mizuki laughed at that as Iruka looked in at despair. "Ami, run now you can't beat him."

"HA HA, this will be easier than I thought," Mizuki spoke.

"I made a new attack with the technique I learned in the scroll Sensei, just watch me." She pointed at Mizuki as her clones rushed and suddenly attached themselves on Mizuki.

"What the hell," he couldn't move when the clones had jumped him, they where faster than he thought. Each one held on to them as tight as they could, never letting go.

"Ami's big explosion," she said it so softly that it sounded haunting before she quickly covered Iruka. A huge explosion was heard as a few clones detonated, Ami continued covering Iruka as flying debris were sent everywhere and Mizuki was sent flying through the trees. At the end, Mizuki was barely alive as he laid unconscious on the ground floor. Ami had turned to Iruka, "Sensei, are you alright?"

Iruka looked up at her in shock, "You learned the Exploding Shadow Clone Technique! Not many jounins even know that technique, much less are even able to do it." Iruka was proud as he spoke to her.

"Well it was that or the multiple shadow clone technique…and I preferred the explosion." Ami answered with a grin.

"You learned two techniques from the scroll?"

Shaking her head she answered, "No, mostly just one, the multiple shadow clone technique, I understood it already so I moved on. I read through it though before I found the next technique, the shadow clone explosion."

"If you knew how to do the shadow clone technique, then why didn't you use it in the exam?"

"WHAT! I could have done that? I thought we were supposed to use the clone technique, nothing else."

Iruka was aghast at this knowledge, all this could have been avoided if the girl had just did that technique "Not really, when we say clone technique, then clone technique, shadow clone technique is a higher ranking clone technique and would actually have been better, "Iruka sighed again, "Haven't you been paying attention in class when I explained ranking ninja techniques?"

Ami slapped herself on the face as Iruka laughed. "You mean I could have passed all this time?"

"Basically," Ami let out an exasperated cry as a warm smile appeared on Iruka's face "Ami, close your eyes."

Ami looked at him in confusion before obeying. She felt something being tied around her forehead and as soon as it was done, Iruka told her to open her eyes. She felt the cold metal plate and the leaf symbol in the center of the plate. She looked at Iruka, his hiate was missing.

"Congratulations Ami, even though you could be an idiot sometimes, you passed. I would treat you to ramen and all but…"

No words were needed as Ami's eyes welled up despite the idiot comment part; Iruka had given his own hiate to her and she had passed, she flung herself to an injured Iruka as he yelped in pain.

Sasuke had several heart attacks that night as he sighed in relief in his fox form. A small smile formed in his lips as he looked at the scene, things worked perfectly in his opinion.

After the hugging and pains, Iruka spoke to Ami, "You know you still have great friends."

She looked sad as she thought about them.

"You don't have to tell them now, but if they where your true friends… it wouldn't matter to them, now would it?"

"Iruka sensei, one day I might tell them but I don't think I'm ready to tell them now…or anytime soon." She whispered the last part.

He nodded, Ami had enough emotional rollercoaster rides for tonight, she would tell her friends when the time was right since she was the only one allowed to tell but until then…he needed a med nin.

Ami turned back to the tree she was just hiding in, her eyes looked around as Iruka questioned her.

"There was a black fox earlier," She started looking around as Iruka didn't know what to think of that meaning, "it was with me, maybe following, I'm not sure though were it went."

"Maybe it was a guardian spirit," Iruka said as Ami turned around to face him, her eyes confused.

Iruka chuckled as he signaled her to sit beside her for this small lecture, "you might have someone or thing looking out for you, count yourself lucky, Ami."

The lips on Ami's face tugged upwards as an excitable grin appeared, "so that means that I really am special! Woohoo!" she punched the air, her attitude excited and confident as Iruka sweat dropped at her antics before smiling as well.

'Who knows Ami, who knows?'

As the hours passed by, ninjas had showed up, even surprising Ami at how many had showed along with the Hokage. Matters soon became solved and explained, especially by Iruka who pointed out to Mizuki and explained what had happened, even while he was getting treated.

Soon after when Ami was released from the Hokage tower from further questioning did the impact of tonight really get to her. The Kyuubi, they were taught from the beginning that it was a creature like none other, a powerful mythical beast that now resided in her. Was that the reason she was hated in the village, ever since the orphanage, she did remember snippets of demons here and there, plus, a law against her, what would she do with this information.

She wanted to believe she could tell her friends, the same friends that had been with her through the years, but would they treat her like the other villagers? And if Kyuubi really was sealed in her, if it did escape, would her friends pay the ultimate price? She didn't know as she sullenly made her way home.

She couldn't stop herself from thinking that she was a demon though, that part of her was no longer human, if that was the case, then she couldn't be able to be friends with others would she…she just didn't know anymore. It was affecting her now that her body started to shake with fear for the future, it was a scary thought, "can I really become the Hokage?" she asked herself, unsure of her capabilities now more than ever as she reached the stairs to her home.

"Qua," it was a small sound that came from the top of her steps, something that surprised her as she stared at the source.

It was that fox again, her guardian spirit, so Iruka said as she soon smiled and walked up to the creature.

"Hey there," she greeted, watching as it circled around her and rubbed at her leg. She let out a giggle before opening her door, "were you watching me all this time?" she asked as she opened her door and let the creature in.

It made its way through the room, as if it was used to it before jumping on top of her bed and then on top of her open window, it yipped once more as Ami let out another giggle and closed the door. She understood now, she just needed to rest, sleep it off. She took of her jacket, forgetting to change before just lying in the bed, as if she had been through a strenuous ordeal before she rolled over to face the fox and patted the area next to her, "come here boy."

The fox seemed hesitant, as if it was shy before it made its way to her side, lying down. She reached over and petted it; she felt the fox tense before finally calming down.

"You're a funny thing, aren't you?" she asked before a small giggle escaped her throat and she closed her eyes, "would you like to stay with me? Even knowing that I am a demon?"

The fox growled as Ami opened one eye and watched it. The fox shook its head before placing a paw on her headband that she had forgotten to take off.

She got the hint before smiling, "oh, you're pretty smart," she petted the creature again before taking out her hiate and placing it on the counter, "so what should I call you, huh?"

The fox actually shrugged as Ami became comfortable once again. She placed a hand over the fox's body, hugging the creature close to her body as the creature felt her body tremble.

"I don't know who I am anymore, what else are they hiding, what about my parents?" she glanced at the creature again, her eyes glistering with tears, "you think my parents where bad people? You think that's why I was chosen with this burden?"

It shook its head before it moved close to her face and licked off one of her tears. The action made her smile as she hugged it tighter and spoke.

"If you are my guardian spirit, then, thanks," her eyes felt heavy as her breathing calmed, "at least I know that I have one friend."

The fox nodded its head before lying down on her arm, watching as the girl soon fell asleep. In the night, as the girl continued to breathe normally and in a rhythm that marked her in a deep sleep, the fox slowly exited her arms before moving to the floor. It soon transformed in a puff of smoke, not loud enough to wake the girl as Sasuke stood there. He leaned close, watching her sleep before he spotted a blanket nearby and laid it on her.

"I will watch over you, Ami, count on it," he whispered, watching as she rested peacefully before he headed towards the window.

He was about to leave until he heard her mumble something out in her sleep, something that surprised him.

"Sasuke," he turned back and watched her as she said it again, "your name…it should be…Sasuke."

He chuckled softly before shaking his head and leaping out of the window, his work already done and a new one in his mind…he wondered though, who where Ami's parents?


	9. I Am Ninja

Ch9

Me no owning Naruto. BTW, remember, sometimes Ami is sort of like the new Naruto, some things might happen to her similar to what happened to Naruto, they both had almost the same life style except Ami is a female…I think females are different than guys in the personality department…sort of.

**Updated 09/13/09**

* * *

Sasuke sat away from Hinata today in class, it was nothing against her, just that he needed to be alone right now but he promised to make it up to her, the sad look on Hinata's face made him feel bad. He was actually waiting for Ami, the other day he acted angry in class so he should probably keep up his angry charade until Ami comes to class…but this plan still had risks, he had empty seats around him.

The class just looked at Sasuke in confusion, Sasuke would always sit near Hinata but today he didn't. After yesterday, they all thought it had to do with Ami…she was Sasuke's best friend and she failed, it seemed like Sasuke was angry because of that but others had different ideas.

"So who's sitting next to Sasuke?" it was a harmless question another student had asked but it had awoken something long buried, something evil, something...annoying.

…His fan girls…

Suddenly it was one girl rising, then another, then another, and then finally…a group of girls started staring back at Sasuke, arguing who would sit next to Sasuke.

Sakura and Ino watched in annoyance as they could see a tiny twitch on Sasuke's forehead…he wasn't enjoying the attention. Throughout the years, they sort of knew that when Sasuke broods, he should be left alone. They looked at each other and nodded, silently they both moved towards Sasuke and sat on either side of him despite the protest of the mob…honestly, they had no life.

'Lucky I never became one…'they both thought before looking at Sasuke, '…officially…'

Sasuke nodded his head in thanks as the mob sort of died down a little. A few lingered as Ami entered the classroom. At first her appearance went unnoticed until she sat next to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata," Ami had a wide smile as she wore her hiate proudly on her head.

Hinata looked up at her in surprise then at her hiate and smiled, "You passed."

"Yup, told you I would." She spotted the empty desk to Hinata's side, "Where's Sasuke?"

"Oh, umm, he sat somewhere else…" her eyes were glancing elsewhere as Ami followed her gaze and found her looking at Sasuke, "Ami, did you guys fight the other day?"

Ami stared at Sasuke, watching his features, he was brooding which meant he was mad. "We did have something before the exams…" 'Is he mad at me?' Ami thought as she hopped up, "Let me talk to him."

AS she walked towards the Uchiha, she had remembered this morning, when she awoke this morning, she wondered where her little fox friend had gone off to, it saddened her that it had disappeared, but there was hope in her that she would see her fox friend again; she was really looking forward to making it her pet…

She quickly went to Sasuke's desk as the class soon took notice; they looked at her in confusion until several had spotted her hiate upon her forehead. Ami jumped on top of Sasuke's desk and crouched down, sticking her face in front of his.

"Sasuke…what's your problem?" Ami didn't know how to apologize… that well, or she didn't know what fault she had made, whatever the case, she was a bit forward in her actions.

The eyes belonging to Sakura and Ino had twitched as they watched in surprise.

"Ami," Sakura started as she placed her hands on the desk and lifted herself up to face the girl.

"What are you doing?" Ino finished while copying her friends actions.

She never kept her eyes out of Sasuke, staring at his dark obsidian ones as she spoke, "None of your business. Now Sasuke…"

She stared right into his eyes as Sasuke stared right back.

'Is she trying to apologize to me?' Sasuke thought as he laid his hand on his desk, "What is it Ami?"

"Umm…" others could see that thinking was not her strong point, whether she had a plan thought out for this encounter or not, she was left standing there, pondering what to do.

A small sweat drop appeared on Sasuke's face as he had to wonder for a moment at Ami's planning style. Something felt a familiar though as he stared at Ami and the closeness she was, a sort of de ja vu as this scene felt familiar somehow…then a student sat behind Ami as his friend pointed to them and he realized a little too late.

"Don't mo…." Sasuke started to rise but didn't finish when...

"Huh," the student turned around and his elbow bumped into Ami's back. She fell forward, her eyes surprised at the tap until her mouth met Sasuke's and….ohmygod.

They both stared wide eyes at each other, their faces as red as it could be, no one moved, no sound could be heard, as the class stood still and stared at the site. Ami and Sasuke had just locked lips…

"This is actually kind of funny…"muttered a grinning Asuma as he peered at the crystal ball among the other jounins.

They had been observing the students by using the Hokage's crystal ball. The Third Hokage was also there watching and he had to chuckle at the scene, he spoke, "Yes, Ami and Sasuke surprisingly are good friends and rivals, this just makes it interesting."

"Hmmm…" Kakashi thought out loud, "That wouldn't be their first kiss now….would it?"

The jounins looked at him in confusion before Asuma asked, "Kakashi, why does that matter?"

"Oh," Kurenei caught on, a person always remembers their first kiss, to a girl it was suppose to be special.., "Shh…just watch."

Her warm lips with his, he couldn't help but feel something nice about them as they slowly pulled apart. Their eyes watched each other, Ami's eyes suddenly became soft as they shared a moment together before they turned away, blushing madly, trying to figure out what to do next.

Several girls looked at the scene, staring with wide eyes and mouths open until they started to comprehend what exactly just happened. "S…Sh..She…took his first kiss." The girls gasped, one collapsed and was carried away by the others.

Ami started awkwardly, the blush never leaving her face or the taste of his lips that continued to linger, "S-Sasuke…" she didn't know what to say, shocked as everyone else with her mind frozen.

"F-forget it Ami," Sasuke shook his head and stood up, "it was an accident." His body moved away from her as he was trying to kill the blush on his face as he thought of that kiss and sat elsewhere, it's not like he had never kissed a girl before, 'At least, in this world.'

The whole class watched as a red faced Ami slowly walk away, back to her seat next to Hinata who stared back at Ami….her face neutral as if in thought but a small pink tint appeared on her cheeks.

It was quiet as Iruka walked in; bandages covered his body as he mostly limped instead of walked. He looked at the quiet class in confusion. 'What happened?' he thought.

"Morning class?" Iruka spoke as the whole class finally spotted him before letting out a gasp.

"Sensei, what happened?" one of the students asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry," He laughed it off, "But what happened here?" he asked as the students didn't answer, instead they seemed to look at two individuals. Ami and Sasuke refused to look at him in the eyes as Iruka came to several conclusions but settled with 'Are they fighting with each other, again?' The small blushes on their cheeks said otherwise…

"Alright class, congratulations on graduating. You will be divided into teams of three and your jounin instructors will collect you after lunch. I had a speech for you but I know you would rather not hear it but I'll say this; you are now ninjas of Hidden Leaf village, be proud of this status and be proud as you serve our Hokage as I am proud of each and every one of you. There may be a time when you would need to talk to someone, your Jounin senseis will guide you and teach you but remember, you were my students first and my door will always be open to you."

The class looked at him with warmth as they were practically glowing, Iruka had taught them throughout their lives, he had been strict, fair, and sometimes hard on them, but he was also funny, kind, and caring. He smiled at them with pride as he begun, "So now, TEAM 1 is…"

Iruka had called each student to enter a specific team. Students either rejoiced for their teams or sighed in gloom. When team 7 was finally called, Sasuke peered up in anticipation.

"Team 7…Ami,"

Ami looked up.

"Haruno, Sakura,"

They looked at each other and offered a small smile, they were in good terms, so they didn't really mind eachother.

"And…"

Sasuke stared intensely at Iruka.

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

Several things happened…half the girls sighed, Sakura jumped up and rejoiced, and Ami…blushed more and refused to look at him. Sasuke glanced at the both of them, '…Ok...this is going to be awkward between me and Ami…maybe I should avoid her during lunch.' Yes, such is the thought of an awkward man and that of the female species.

"Your Jounin instructor will be Hatake Kakashi,"

He went on and announced the other teams; Sasuke wasn't surprise that it turned out to be the same teams as his last dimension. It made sense here too, the Ino-Shika-Cho combo, team 10, here always worked in the past, and a Hyuuga, Aburame, and Inuzuka, team 8, would make a perfect hunter track team.

Things had gone smoothly as Iruka called for lunch. The class exited in excitement while Sakura and Ino walked up to Ami. They both practically dragged her with them as Hinata followed closely behind. Sasuke just looked at the scene oddly before heading out himself.

Sakura and Ino took Ami to the fields near the academy with Ami who had protested along the way.

"So what gives you two?" Ami sat on the floor, glaring daggers at the two girls. Her arms where crossed with her lips pouted while Hinata also wonder what was going on.

"Spill," Ino said as she watched Ami with her hands to her sides and a jealous look befitting her face.

"Yes, tell us how it was?" Sakura asked, she seemed disappointed but still excited as well.

Ami turned her head away as a fresh new blush appeared on her cheeks, "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Honestly that was a lie, she knew that they wanted to know how Sasuke's first kiss was and she would rather not explain.

'Hmmm…' Ami thought about it, 'It actually felt good.' She sighed as she stared ahead in a daze. Sasuke had also stolen her first kiss and in all honesty, she would be lying if she said she didn't like it.

"Umm…Ami…" Hinata poked her friend as she seemed out of it.

"Huh, what?" Ami snapped out of it. Hinata just needed to point back at the girls before giggling.

Sakura and Ino were staring at Ami, their eyebrows raised.

"So…he was that good," Ino sighed as she clasped her hands together.

"Don't tell me your starting to like him too Ami," Sakura joked as Ami blushed furiously.

"Hell no, it was an accident," Ami was shaking her head, "I didn't even enjoy it," she lied.

'Right…' the girls thought.

"Any ways," Ino started, "I'm going to have to sit with my group; you know, the whole get to know your team thing."

"Umm…yeah, me too." Hinata agreed.

Hinata stood as Sakura gently placed a hand on Ino's shoulder.

"Ino, could we talk in private."

Ino had peered at her curiously before agreeing.

"See you guys later," Ino said before she left with Sakura.

Ami already had her lunch out as Hinata looked at her. She knew it was out of character but she just had to say it.

"Ami…"

"Yeah," Ami looked up from her bowl of ramen, "Hinata?"

"You know what I think Miss Ami?"

Ami was cautious when she detected the change of demeanor as she answered, "About what, Hinata?"

Hinata gave a smile which was weird before she answered, her eyes filled with hidden mirth.

"The kiss."

'Dammit Hinata, not you too.' A fresh new blush appeared on the purple haired ninja, it was an accident, although to her, it was a very nice accident compared to other accidents that have happened to her in the past.

"What is it Hinata?" 'Come on, this is just pure loving, non-teasing Hinata…right?'

"Miss Ami…I think enjoyed the kiss very much and wouldn't mind another." Hinata giggled as Ami's whole face turned a rose color.

"HINATA!?" Ami yelled at her friend, she was shocked at the courage Hinata had for saying it. Hinata never was one to tease.

Hinata giggled as she left but said, "Sorry Ami, I'll see you later. Bye."

As Hinata left, a small frown graced her features before a light blush graced her cheeks while running off. 'Ami, you don't know how lucky you were…I wonder how it was?'

Ami ate her meal in peace as she had time to think. Sure she and Sasuke were friends but that was all she wanted, never more. Sasuke was her rival really, she wanted to become stronger and comparing her power to Sasuke was a good way to do it. 'I wonder if he'll still be my friend if he finds out about my condition.' She frowned at the thought.

Suddenly she didn't feel so hungry anymore. She laid down on the grass and clutched on to her stomach. 'I'm the Kyuubi,' she thought in gloom, 'No; I'm the jailor of Kyuubi. That's why the whole village hates me. What will happen if my whole class knows?' She closed her eyes.

An image of herself sitting alone as curses and stones were thrown at her, 'Monster, monster,' the shadows shouted, 'Get away from me,' another voice said.

She stood up and ran; none of her friends were even looking at her. She ran until she bumped into someone, but she held on tight as if begging the person not to forsake her. She was surprised who it was,

'S-s-Sasuke?'

He turned and gave her a fierce glare, 'what do you want,' he spat as Ami's tears trailed down her face,

'H-help me…please,' she whispered, 'aren't we friends?'

Sasuke just stared at her before turning away, 'Demon…you were never a friend of mine.'

Gasping out she fell to her knees, she couldn't take it, and she burst into tears as she fell towards the ground…alone and always will be.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she moved her hand and felt her cheeks. It was moist, she had been crying. 'Stupid, stop thinking like that,' she sat up and stared down on the floor. Realization had hit her; she was always proud and never admitted to any weaknesses but really in the end,

'I'm scared.

She hugged her knees as she waited for lunch to just end so she could return back to class and try to live out the rest of the day.

…**Scene Change…**

Sakura lead Ino to a secluded spot before deciding to speak, "I'm in Sasuke's team now."

"Yeah," Her long time friend had answered, already knowing this and wondering what Sakura wanted.

"From this day on," Sakura stuck her hand out with her eyes staring at her friend in all seriousness "we're rivals."

Ino saw the look and smirked as she stuck her hand out to meet hers, "I guess we are."

"Thank you Ino," Sakura watched her as a comforting smile that reflected the years showed in her face, "you have always been my friend, always encouraged me to be stronger, but now, if we ever fight each other, don't hold back…alright?"

Ino chuckled as a response, "You had better not hold back on me too…Forehead."

Unlike last time, Sakura didn't become angry, instead, she gave Ino one last hug and told her, "Promise not to…pig."

They offered each other a sad smile before departing, they were growing up now, their lives as ninjas will begin with their instructors and they had learned that anything could happen in the fields. They both knew they would have little time to see each other now and less time to hang out unlike the academy. The next time they meet, one of them will be stronger, and that promise they made to each other will help them determine who was the strongest between them.

Sakura was walking back to the spot she had left Ami; she was going to ask her to come and help look for Sasuke. They were team mates now, and she had promised herself that she would be nicer to her.

'**BRING THE TEAM TOGETHER, YEAH!' **

'Inner voices, inner voices,' Sakura told herself as she felt excited for what was to come.

When she returned she soon looked in worry when she saw Ami who sat in the grass hugging her knees. Her eyes were recently moist as if she was crying and they were also unfocused, her whole attitude, it was helpless, something that was never seen on that girl, ever.

Walking towards her, Sakura felt sad just watching Ami like this, she was often the energetic one in the class, and she always smiled, now she looked…defeated and scared.

"Ami?" Sakura spoke softly.

It seems those words snapped her out of it. Ami quickly composed her-self and stood up. She gave Sakura a big smile but her eyes betrayed the look. "Oh hi Sakura, I didn't see you there."

Sakura didn't stop; she just continued looking at her, "Ami, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Sakura nothing really," Ami felt uncomfortable, she hated when people saw her like this.

"No, it's not nothing Ami, I just saw you a few minutes ago, what happened?" Sakura was getting irritated, 'Why is she acting like that, I just want to help her.'

Ami gritted her teeth, 'You wouldn't understand Sakura' she thought and said, "Sakura, just drop it now, I don't want to talk about it."

Sakura calmed down, she knew it would get worse getting mad at each other. Ami just really didn't want to talk about it…the girl could be so stubborn, sighing she spoke again, "I'm sorry Ami, but we're teammates now, I just wanted to help, but if you want to talk about it, I'll listen."

'And then run away when I tell you,' Ami thought bitterly but smiled none the less. "Thanks Sakura, what did you want anyways?"

"I was just going to look for Sasuke and I wanted to ask you to help."

Ami agreed and they both started their search for Sasuke. They walked in awkwardness around the academy, Sakura sometimes turned to look at Ami as if she was unsure about something before looking ahead.

The search was futile as they ran out of time. Entering the academy, a vein throbbed in both of their foreheads when they found Sasuke, who was the first student in his desk after lunch, sitting there calmly in his desk. Whenever they searched for him, they couldn't find him but he appears when you're not searching for him.

They sat next to him, Ami to his left and Sakura to his right. Sasuke took note of the gloominess that appeared in their attitude and he had to wonder what had happened between them.

As the students filled the room, Iruka had entered, accompanied by jounins of all kinds. Iruka had called for each team to meet their instructors, the instructors then lead them out of class. By the end of it all, team 7 was left alone in class waiting for their instructor as Iruka had to leave, he bade them a good luck before he left.

"Ok you two," Sasuke stood up from his desk and jumped to the front. Landing on the floor he stood up, arms folded. "What happened?"

Sakura looked at him then to Ami as Ami glared right back at Sasuke, "Wow, and the Uchiha finally speaks." Ami said bitterly.

"Ami, I would have spoken to you sooner if you weren't acting so childish the other days." Sasuke spoke right back.

"Me being childish!" she jumped right out and got into his face, "I'm _sooo sorry_," she spoke venomously, "I wonder what your best friend Sakura has to say about it, cause she will always be right!"

'No don't bring me into this, don't bring me into this.' Sakura frantically thought inside her head as she looked back and forth at the arguing figures.

"Is that what this is about!?" Sasuke had to look at Ami in exasperation, "you're jealous over Sakura, you think she's a better friend?"

"Oh, don't think so high of yourself Sasuke," maybe it was a little part of the reason but there were other issues…, "I know what you think of me." Ami was angry as Sasuke's face turned neutral.

"You think I'm weak, just like everyone else, you thought I couldn't pass the test without performing the clone technique…" Ami turned her back to him, "Well, you're right ok, I couldn't pass with that stupid clone technique, you were right, Sakura was right, and maybe I was wea..gack.." she grabbed at the top of her head with one eye closed when she felt the thwack on the head. She glanced back at the person who did it.

Sasuke still had his two fingers in the air, staring hard at Ami. "You can be such an idiot sometimes, Ami."

She got angry as she rubbed the spot in her head…Sasuke's taps are hard.

"What did you say?" her voice was daring him to argue back.

"I-said-you-are-such-an-idiot-sometimes… Ami," Sasuke said again albeit slower and with emphasis. Ami suddenly threw a punch but Sasuke leaned to the side, watching as the punch missed. Getting her balance back she growled as she attempted another. Sasuke dodged it again.

"Bastard! Keep still." She missed another punch as Sasuke jumped away and continued jumping from desk to desk.

Landing on the top desk he folded his arms and smirked.

"Come on guys, quit it," Sakura was already up and watching the scene, "We're teammates, we shouldn't be fighting."

Ami continued glaring at Sasuke, her fist clenched.

"Ami listen" Sasuke looked at Ami as she stopped, "Sure I agreed with Sakura but so what? No one is perfect and even though it hurts to know this, you're not perfect either. Now are you going to be calm enough not to attack me if go there?" He had asked from far away, at the top row of desks as he watched what Ami could do.

Ami calmed a little but folded her arms inwardly and watched Sasuke, "Whatever."

Sasuke flickered out in a puff of smoke and reappeared next to a surprised Ami.

"I promise I'll teach you that but anyways, sorry if I was worried about you passing, maybe I just won't care next time." Sasuke coolly said to Ami as she looked un-quite sure of herself, "Look, whatever it is, fine, I won't help next time, you were a friend and I was worried, but you have to learn how to take advice as it is, also the advices to change yourself."

Ami was too stubborn to admit she was wrong, even though she was wrong half the time…ok, most of the time, but what Sasuke had said was true, one comment and she blows up. It was a force of habit really.

Ami stood there, the words were said and she understood them. Sasuke stood calmly to her side as Sakura was watching her. She had started the whole thing with her attitude and maybe she was a bit childish… sighing, Ami turned to Sasuke, "Ok, ok, maybe I was a bit childish. Sasuke, sorry, I just thought you thought I was weak."

"Ami, you're my friend, I want you to get stronger, why do you think I taught you the Shadow Clone technique?"

'Yeah, that's true,' Ami thought again feeling stupid "Alright, Alright…"she sighed again, "You're right again Sasuke, always- always right."

Sasuke smirked as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ami, I can be wrong you know, I'm not perfect," he chuckled as Sakura came up beside them.

"So…you guys alright?" Sakura asked, standing right beside Sasuke.

They all looked at each other and grinned, "Yeah, I guess we are…Hey you know what?" Sasuke said.

They looked at him curiously as he begun, "Our Sensei is late; maybe a prank is in order…Ami?"

They both grinned as they looked at each other as Sakura started backing away into her seat.

"Sorry guys," Sakura sat on her seat, "I am not going to be a part of this."

"_**YOU GO GUYS CHA!!"**_

"So Ami…any ideas?"

…Hours later…

Kakashi was walking down the halls, hands in his pocket, and his eyes looked ahead a bit droopily. He was here to pick up his students from the academy. This team was different than the other students he had had in the past and he was interested how this was going to turn out.

His ears twitched as he heard faint noises, being a ninja he had to always be alert and think ahead so when he heard noises, he concentrated on them.

He heard tiny shushing sounds and snippets of… "Quiet, quiet, he's coming…This isn't going to work…"

'Hmm, they probably set up a prank for me, might as well indulge them.' Placing his hand on the sliding door, he opened it and popped his head in.

The three students were sitting calmly in their desks as if nothing had happened, each staring at him.

'I must admit, they have good poker faces…no one is looking anywhere…nothing suspicious except that them being quiet is suspicious enough since I was late.'

Sasuke sat down watching Kakashi assessing them, one of his hands was underneath the desk, holding on to a wire connected to a contraption set up on top of the sliding door. He just needed Kakashi's head to come a bit further in.

'Come on… just a bit more.' They all thought.

Kakashi walked forward, 'NOW!' they thought as Sasuke pulled the wire.

Kakashi stepped in only to have a ton of water drench his whole outfit; the bucket fell down within moments later and covered his face.

Sasuke chuckled while Ami let out a full blown laugh, they had debated what they were going to do but they settled on something practical and original, besides, Kakashi wasn't a jounin for nothing, and knowing him, Kakashi probably already knew there was a prank set up.

Sakura went to check on their sensei apologizing.

_**CHA, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!!**_

Kakashi calmly stood there, lifting the bucket with one hand and peering at them, his one eye turned an upward U shape. "I hate you guys…."

Ami and Sakura's jaw dropped as Sasuke inwardly laughed.

"Meet me up in the roof," Kakashi said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They each looked at each other as Ami and Sakura waited for Sasuke. Sasuke soon joined them and they walked up to the roof together.

"You know," Ami started as they were on the stairs heading towards the roof, "You could have used that technique to teleport to the roof."

Sasuke shrugged, "Yeah but I rather walk with my teammates. I'll wait till you guys learn the technique." He said it casually, without realizing the impact those words had to both his teammates.

Ami's grin was from cheek to cheek the rest of the walk as Sakura was practically glowing with each of her steps.

Reaching the roof, they found an already dry Kakashi leaning near the edge of the railing. He waved them over and they complied by gathering around him and sitting in different spots.

"I am your Jounin sensei Hatake Kakashi, I want to get to know you better so tell me your likes, dislikes, and dreams."

Sakura looked up at him in confusion, "Sensei, shouldn't you go first as an example?"

"Hmm…ok then. Let's see…" he put his hand to his face in thought, "I like…things."

Ami fell flat faced while Sakura sweat dropped. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, 'here we go again.'

"I have dislikes…and dreams…well I'm not obliged to tell you," he was smiling under that mask of his.

'Sensei…you suck,' Ami thought.

"Ok now, you first pinkie."

_**DON'T CALL ME PINKIE GRR!!**_

Her left eye twitched as she spoke, "My name is Sakura and I like..." She blushed, "I hate bullies and perverts and my dreams…" she stopped right there.

'Hmmm…I see she needs work on," the gray haired Jounin thought before nodding towards the next person.

"Your turn shrimp."

Ami twitched as she glared at Kakashi, "My name is Ami and I like ramen, training, and my friends. I hate others who judge others without getting to know them. And my dream is…to become Hokage."

Kakashi nodded his head in approval, 'That's nice.' He looked at the Uchiha…he didn't know what to call him.

"You, next" he said to the quiet protests of Ami and Sakura who wondered why their teammate didn't have a nickname.

Sasuke decided to take a little page out of Kakashi's.

"My name is Sasuke and I have likes and dislikes." He said it smoothly.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow; he didn't expect that from the boy.

"But now my dreams…."

Sasuke closed his eyes for a second, as if in thought. He had thought about it, his dreams in this world would be fixing the Uchiha clan. The clan had too many dark secrets and he wasn't sure he knew it all; the Sasuke he had fought in his world only mentioned a brief history of the clan and the information her received, well, it wasn't pretty.

His eyes opened and his face took one of determination, "There are a few people I want to kill." He spoke darkly that it sent chills along the spines of Ami and Sakura, they didn't know who the people where but Sasuke had changed so much in the years that they didn't expect him to say something like that.

'That figures,' Kakashi thought a bit troubled, 'but who are the people, I know Itachi is one…'

"To reopen the Konoha Military Police and the most important one…"

They all waited while holding their breathes.

Sasuke smirked, "Reviving my clan."

'How can I fix a clan if I don't have a clan to begin with?' Sasuke thought.

Ami and Sakura blushed hard in imagination as Kakashi chuckled. 'Maybe I should give him a Come Come paradise book…might learn something.' He thought before reflecting on his team, 'ok, this is a pretty balanced team; let's see how they do in the test.'

Kakashi went on and explained that there was a final test to take despite the shocks and protests of the girl teammates. It quickly quieted once they found out the low passing percentage rate, then instructed them to meet in the training ground number 17 tomorrow morning at 6am.

"Oh and don't eat, you might throw up." He had said before smiling, "Bye." He disappeared.

Sasuke stood up and looked at the sky; they still had some time left before it turned dark. He noticed that none of his teammates moved.

"Hey, what's the problem?"

Sakura let out a nervous laugh before Ami started, "Sasuke, I never knew you wanted to kill anyone?"

"Well, I have to take revenge on my clan so yeah, there are going to be people who I have to kill."

"I thought it was just one person?" Sakura asked.

"We'll never know really, but I suspect he had to have help. I should have seen it before but, Itachi couldn't have wiped out the whole clan by himself, he wasn't that good." He huffed before shaking his head, "Never mind that, how about we practice before we go home. I'll teach you guys the body flicker technique."

Ami grinned and Sakura smiled, the Uchiha clan was always a sensitive topic for Sasuke, "Sure."

That was how the rest of the day was spent; Sasuke had trained them on the technique and made comments about their weaknesses. He told Sakura she needed to build up her chakra and then told Ami she lacked chakra control. They accepted the advice and worked to fix that but in the end, they were still able to do the technique. Ami had a blast moving everywhere…short distance high speed movement in smokes by the way…and Sakura found it extremely useful for travelling except for all that smoke but Sasuke said there was a way to change that, but later, they laughed at Ami's antics as her flickering had led her to some interesting places and in some interesting positions. Later, Sasuke had invited them out to dinner in which Ami picked Ichiraku's ramen shop as Sakura and Sasuke rolled their eyes at the obvious answer.

The ramen shop was filled with three laughing children as they enjoyed the night before the final test. Celebrating that they had gotten this far and chatted about almost anything, sometimes Ayame joined the conversation with Teuchi disapproving on some topics that were chosen.

Right now, Ayame was chatting with the girls as Sasuke continued eating his ramen, sometimes girl talks shouldn't be listened on.

"I'm surprise no one has claimed your handsome little friend there," Ayame said with her lips slightly tugged upwards while subtly pointing at the content raven haired boy eating his ramen. The two girls had to think about it.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sakura started as she appeared thoughtful "I remember a few girls asking him out but he refused."

"I don't know what the big deal is," Ami bit into her noodles and talked while chewing, "Swingmgle ish niece."

Sakura slapped her head and Ayame spoke disapprovingly, "Ami! It's not lady like to talk with your mouth filled with food."

Swallowing Ami spoke, "So? Anyways, what's wrong with being single?"

"I don't think you get it Ami," Ayame shook her head at the girl she knew Ami wasn't like most girls, she was tomboyish by nature so this would be something she wouldn't know much about, "Sasuke is a nice boy, and you would have thought he dated someone by now? Maybe a lovely girl unless…"

" Unless what?" Ami and Sakura spoke at once.

"Unless he was gay or…"

"WHAT!" Sakura and Ami both jumped up as Sasuke looked up from his ramen to stare at them.

"You guys ok?" Sasuke asked while wondering what had them staring at him in an awkward poise.

"Yeah, sorry, just found something out," Sakura answered while letting out a little laugh as they both waved their hands in the air awkwardly and they resumed their sitting position, harsh whispers where soon exchanged.

'Girls,' Sasuke shook his head and continued enjoying the heavenly broth, 'weird.'

"There's no way he's gay, he can't be." Sakura was nearly shouting but toned it down.

Ami just stayed quiet, quickly thinking to all those times she had made fun of Sasuke being gay.

"Well, have you seen him hanging around only girls?" Ayame asked.

"No, he hangs out with some guys too," Sakura spoke in defense, trying to protect her beloved Uchiha's reputation.

"Really, does he hang around them a lot?"

"Nah, it's mostly me and Hina…" Ami started to say before she realized that Sasuke's best friends were girls.

'Could he be…' they all thought as they looked back at the said boy. He just finished his bowl of ramen and was now asking Teuchi for another.

"No it can't be," Sakura was hysteric, her crush of her life, inspiration, and dark handsome prince…it just can't be. "He did kiss Ami today."

"O ho ho," Ayame covered her mouth, giggling.

Ami sputtered, "Sakura! You know that was an accident, everyone saw it."

"Yeah but maybe he enjoyed it?" Sakura said.

"I don't know that." Ami turned red at the accusation as she subtly glanced back at Sasuke who was leaning his chin on his right hand that was positioned on top of the table.

"Aww, little Ami is growing up," Ayame teased to the red faced Ami.

"Shut up," the blushing girl turned away while the teasing giggles of Sakura and Ayame continued on.

"Anyways, he can't be," Ami calmed, "Remember his main goal is to rebuild his clan, can't do that with guys…at least I am sure you can't."

"No you can't Ami; at least that's what I heard of." Ayame thought about it, "You ninjas are weird you know, with these powers and things, it makes me think you can do anything."

"I am pretty sure ninjas haven't come up with a ninja technique like that, turning themselves into women." Sakura answered.

"Let me just ask him if he is." Ami offered.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, yeah, he has been my friend for years so it's cool." Ami turned to Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke?"

Sasuke met Ami's gaze with a smile, he was still eating some noodles from the newly arrived bowl but he nodded for her to continue.

"We were wondering if…" Suddenly it felt weird asking it, "areyougay." She said it so quickly but Sasuke heard it.

He was left undignified as he spewed his noodles across the table. Teuchi had to yell at the mess as Sasuke apologized before offering to clean it up but Teuchi just sighed, took his rag, and went to cleaning it.

Sasuke stared hard at Ami, then the two girls who were listening intently for his answer.

"Is that what you guys have been talking about…you think I'm gay?" his voice was disbelieving, "why do you think I was gay, do I come out as a gay person to you guys?"

They each shook their head, muttering out a no. "Well it's just that," Ami started talking hoping that either Ayame or Sakura would finish for her.

"Sasuke, these girls tell me you haven't dated any girl yet…why?" Ayame thankfully asked.

"Oh is that it," Sasuke visibly straightened his posture as if relieved, "Well I think I am a little young to be dating right now, maybe when I'm 15 or 16 I'll start but for now, I need to concentrate on getting stronger but," he shrugged, "who knows I guess, depends how I feel."

"Oh" the girls chorused as they huddled together again.

Sasuke sweat dropped at the scene before shaking his head and ordered another bowl of ramen. "Girls," Sasuke muttered.

"Females in whole," Teuchi answered back to Sasuke as they both grinned at each other.

"Ok, strike that then." Ayame said.

"What was that other idea you had?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah, I was going to say, 'or he was already seeing a girl none of you guys know about'."

"Nah, I don't think so," Ami had to think again, "Well, maybe, I have seen him talking to a few girls before but never anything serious."

"Yeah, Sasuke mostly went to the shops he needed supplies from and I think the weapon shop is his favorite." Sakura added as Ami and Ayame looked back at her.

"And how would you know that?"

"Umm, I followed him around…without him knowing." Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

"And I always wondered why you weren't a fan girl, again?" Ami asked sarcastically.

"Oh shut up miss let me make a sexy technique for men."

"Hey, that's a great technique!"

"Whatever, it's un-dignifying to women everywhere."

"Excuse me, what's this sexy technique you guys are talking about?" Ayami asked as a small twitch was nearly visible, she had an idea. Ami gulped.

They enjoyed the rest of their meal and by the time they were done, Sasuke had joined them again and led them away from the ramen place. Along the splitting path, Sasuke had stopped them.

"Guys, I just want to say," He looked at each one of them as they in turn listened, "Remember, let's never give up and let's go down fighting in this test. If he fails us, it won't really stop us from becoming a ninja." He smiled softly as the lamp glowed bright on top of them. "Anyways, I am really glad to be with you guys."

Ami and Sakura stood there, staring at him as they looked at the person who had been with them throughout their lives; they both owed him a lot as he had done so many things for them.

Each one agreed with Sasuke with Ami promising she wouldn't give up and Sakura giggling but nodded her head in response.

"Now then, I bet you he is going to be late tomorrow so don't mind if I come late. I'm also going to eat breakfast despite what he had said; if I want to be a ninja then I should be able to control myself, if it is tough then I will take the consequences of my actions of eating. Now, get some sleep and prepare for tomorrow, anything can happen." Sasuke had spoken with a voice that the girls couldn't help but admire, it was confident and cool.

"Oh yes mighty leader," Ami joked as they laughed.

"So, see ya tomorrow, if a bit late but still, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sasuke waved to them as he started back peddling the direction to his home.

"Yeah, tomorrow, we'll win for sure; believe it "Ami said in response.

"Yeah, no one can beat team 7 after this." Sakura added as the group finally separated, returning home.

The night home was spent with packing and extra training. Sasuke had returned home, checking a certain armor of his he planned on using the next day. Before going to sleep, he decided he would wing Kakashi's test.

…Early the next morning…

Sakura had gone to the field right on time, never one to displease. She had thought over Sasuke's words about their sensei being late and all but she would rather not find out what would happen if they were wrong…still, it was too early…plus she was hungry.

Ami slept peacefully in her home as she had set up her alarm to wake her up a bit later.

Sasuke woke up early just so he could stretch before heading out to the field. He knew Sakura would be there because she always listened to instructions, so he also packed an extra meal. After stretching, eating, and packing, he took the opportunity to stare at one of his prized possessions.

It was a pure black leather suit; leather buckles could be seen around some areas which would help secure the armor. Through the years, he had been funding for the special leather armor to be made for him, it had a mask that covered the lower half of his face, leather guards all over the body that could lessen a kunai or shuriken blow, or a ninja technique blast, pockets and slots for weapons and equipment, and seals he had personally placed on the suit. There was a seal on the mask that acted as a small chakra wall that blocked toxic gas; it would cling to the lower section of his face, similar to Kakashi's mask, but a bit thicker. He had filled the pockets with shurikens, kunais, summoning scrolls, and other gadgets; the slots contained his favorite weapon so far, the foldable Uchiha clan windmill triple blade shurikens that he had found while wandering around the Uchiha district. They were a bit bigger than the average shuriken, still easy to pack, and it was useful for manipulating wires and fighting like daggers in close combat. He experimented a lot with the weapon and produced satisfying effects.

Slipping on to the suit and strapping the buckles, he peered at the mirror. He looked intimidating in the armor if not also scary & mysterious; it would be hard to spot him if he went on a stealth mission. Latching the leather mask on he finished his gear by slipping on black leather gloves with metal plates built into the knuckle region, he moved around and tested his mobility, approved, then gathered his bag before body flickering out.

It was still morning as hours had already past, close to the afternoon, but Sakura still had to wait for hours, hungry, and pissed since none of her teammates were there nor her sensei. She sat underneath a tree, wondering if she should have listened to Sasuke's advice.

Sasuke had arrived on top of the tree Sakura was under. He was silently watching her as she rubbed her stomach, she was hungry. He decided to show himself, so he jumped down to the unsuspecting girl.

Jumping down was not the best idea, especially if you've dressed to kill and trying to surprise your pissed teammate.

"EEEEK!" Sakura backed away as the armored dressed Sasuke appeared in front of her. She had brought out a kunai and held it in front of her as she quickly scanned the new figure.

Sasuke had to put his arms up for Sakura to calm down as he slowly unlatched his mask and left it hanging on his face. "Sakura, relax, it's me."

Sakura looked on slowly before putting her kunai away, "Sasuke?"

"Yeah," He brought his bag out, "so what do you think?" he gestured to himself.

It was then Sakura had a better view of what Sasuke was wearing. He was covered in a whole thick black outfit, with looks of armor in certain regions, latches, weapons, and a mask. It didn't look uncomfortable on him, even though it fit him, but mostly he looked ready for battle. "You look great Sasu, black really is your color." Sakura answered him as Sasuke took an apple out.

"Here, I know you didn't eat," he handed the apple, "If you want something else, just ask and we'll see what I brought."

Sakura shyly took the apple and thanked him. Sasuke jumped back on the tree branch, leaning against the trunk as Sakura sat back down under the tree, enjoying her snack.

"Where did you get your suit Sasuke?"

"Oh this, I special ordered it from a weapon's shop."

"Really, it wouldn't be Tenchu's weapon shop now, would it?"

Sasuke gazed down at her, eyebrow quirking in surprise, "Yes…how did you know?"

She blushed, "I just know." Changing the subject she asked, "Do you think Kakashi sensei will be here soon?"

"Umm, I think it should take a few more minutes…I wonder when Ami is coming, I told her to be late but not later than Kakashi."

Just then, Ami came running to their area. "Oh, there she is."

"Hey Sakura, I'm not late am I," Ami looked around trying to find their sensei.

"Nope, Sensei is actually late." Sakura answered as Ami adopted a curious look,

"Where's Sasuke?"

The said person silently chuckled at Ami's seeking skills.

Sakura stifled a laugh, even though she herself didn't sense Sasuke, "Oh he's around…" she answered vaguely, swishing the air.

Ami just peered curiously at her; she felt like she was being teased…she just didn't know why.

"Well, wherever he is, he should hurry up soon before Sensei arrives."

"Actually, Sensei is right here Ami," a voice spoke from behind.

Sakura and Ami turned to look at their instructor; He was smiling at each one, one hand raised in a friendly gesture, "Good morning students."

"Kakashi Sensei, where were you this morning, I've been waiting for hours." Sakura complained.

"You actually waited?" Ami laughed.

"Hmm…and why didn't you wait Ami?" Kakashi spoke curiously.

Ami twitched as she thought about Sasuke's words, should she tell him or not, is this considered betrayal. Ami was having an inner battle.

She didn't have to answer since Sasuke made his presence known by jumping down to meet them.

Ami was startled as hell at Sasuke's armor; she thought they were under attack before she saw Sasuke's face, Sakura giggled at the reaction and Kakashi remained the same, most likely he already knew Sasuke was there.

"Sensei I can explain," Sasuke stood strait and looked at Kakashi, "After yesterday's meeting, I figured you would come late again in today's meeting, so I told my teammates to come later than the time you assigned. So really, it's my fault."

Kakashi gazed upon Sasuke, it was already obvious this team already had team work, but how much are they willing to sacrifice for each other? Plus they didn't look so hungry, must have been Sasuke's advice again…he sighed, no fun today. He decided not to bring in the bento boxes of food.

"Very well," Kakashi started walking, "Follow me," he said a bit too merrily.

Leading them to a different area, he had set up an alarm clock on a stool before taking out two bells.

"Now, the test is…each of you has to take one bell." He let the two bells dangle on one finger.

They looked at him in confusion before Sakura said, "But, there's only two?"

"Yup, that means one of you will be returning to the academy." Kakashi looked at each one of their faces.

Sakura looked shock and sad as she gazed at her teammates, Ami just looked angered at this, maybe disappointed to have an unfair test? Sasuke was…impassive but winked at him…which was an odd site.

"Don't worry guys," Sasuke placed a hand on their backs, "Let's just concentrate on getting the bells first, then we'll decide this one later, ok?"

The tension in the air cooled a bit as Ami let out a grin that she was ready, and Sakura smiled in confidence. Kakashi smiled inwardly; already he was beginning to like this team.

"Alright, come with me with intent to kill, when I say go, we'll start, now…." Kakashi raised a hand in the air as Ami and Sakura subtly shifted and Sasuke latched on his mask. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at that, 'not a bad outfit', striking down his hand he yelled, "GO!!"

Sasuke and Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke as Ami attacked head on. Kakashi reached into his pouch as Ami stopped.

Pulling out an erotic book Ami twitched in irritation, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

"Oh this," Kakashi lifted his book, "It's a book I'm reading…so hurry up and attack me."

She blushed, she knew what book that was, so she decided to skip the warm up and start with the technique.

"Shadow clone technique," Several clones puffed into existence and all launched at Kakashi.

'Impressive ninja technique Ami,' Kakashi thought as the group of Amis all jumped on him.

Sasuke and Sakura where hidden in the woods nearby, watching the fight. Sasuke slapped his head when Ami strait out attacked instead of hiding. He went to Sakura's hiding spot, which startled her at first but he explained how they should work together, of course she agreed as they both watched Ami.

Kakashi disappeared as the Ami clones started fighting each other, confused, they had thought Kakashi transformed into one of them.

"Fine then Kakashi," The original Ami jumped away from her clones, "Meet exploding Ami."

Suddenly, the clones exploded; dust and twigs where blown everywhere as Ami stood in triumph; she looked around the damaged place. The hard part of the shadow clone explosion technique was just trying to produce the shadow clone but once produced, all that was needed was for the user to make a link with the clone and force the chakra stored in them to react and burst.

Sakura stared wide eyes at the technique while Sasuke chuckled and kept an eye on Kakashi who was hiding on top of a tree.

'Note to self,' Kakashi thought, 'She knows the shadow clone explosion technique, watch out for clones, especially if she has enough to produce that many and not get tired."

When nothing happened, Ami face contorted to shock, "OH CRAP!! I THINK I KILLED SENSEI!!"

Her face was shaking everywhere as Kakashi appeared behind her, "Ah, Ami," he shook his head, "Do you think I was that weak…"

"Oh, Kakashi sensei." Ami turned around as Kakashi tapped her head.

"Never underestimate your opponent," Ami felt a tug on her leg as Kakashi started walking away, one hand was raised. "Bye." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ami felt the tug tighten as her whole body was thrust up in the air. Her body flew towards the nearest tree as she hung from the air, wires tied to her feet that were connected to a branch.

"Aww man…" she whined whilst dangling in the air.

Sasuke smirked behind his mask as he appeared with a laughing Sakura. Ami crossed her arms as she was tied, pouting at her friends as Sasuke asked

"So Ami, want to team up?"

……**.hours later…..**

Kakashi looked around for his students; so far, Ami was the only one who had attacked. They didn't have much time left for this test, so they either try something now or fail. He turned a page in his book, he decided to wait.

"Hmm…" He jumped up away in time to dodge several kunais. Sasuke appeared in front of him.

"Oh, I was wondering when you would fight me, Sasuke." He put his book away, "Nice outfit by the way."

"Thanks sensei," he sped forward and attacked, Kakashi had to block a fast high kick. Sasuke jumped back then dashed side to side towards Kakashi and threw a fast punch. Kakashi caught it, tsking all the way as Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke spun, grabbed Kakashi's arm and attempted to knee, as Kakashi in turn moved forward and choke held Sasuke.

"Kakashi…" Sasuke grunted as this was going well since he needed to get close, "Let me introduce you to…"

Kakashi spotted small wisps of fire appearing around Sasuke, while Sasuke held Kakashi tighter.

"Karyuu spread (Firedragon enshou)" Sasuke spoke.

Fire erupted around Sasuke's whole body and Kakashi had to quickly escape using the body change technique but the fire did singe part of his vest and sleeves.

Sasuke stood as fire enflamed around him, and then it quickly disappeared. Sasuke rushed up to Kakashi again as they met in combat. He threw quick punches and quickly pulled out before being grabbed. Punch, strafe, low kick, jump strike, and then back flipping away, he kept Kakashi busy. Kakashi only blocked each attack, jumping at the right moments or using his leg or arms to block. He was actually worried since the punches and kicks Sasuke had thrown burned with fire.

"Fire release: Flame Dragons," fire covered Sasuke and blazed everything around him as twin fire dragons shot out of the surrounding flames. It was a direct hit as the fire exploded where Kakashi once was.

The flames settled down as Sasuke stood over them, his hand had two fingers pointing out as a small light of fire could be seen at the edge. Sensing the area, he felt a rumble as he quickly jumped and avoided a hand that attempted to grab him from underneath the ground.

Twisting in the air, a path of fire spiraled around him as he landed. At the end of his two fingers, a nonstop stream of fire was being released as he twirled it like a whip. Kakashi had already risen and looking impressed, he waited to see the interesting move.

Sasuke shot his arm forward as the fire whip followed, and lashed the ground Kakashi had jumped away from, moving his hand again, the end of the whip followed Kakashi like a snake and with a flick of the wrist, the flame snapped again at the moving Kakashi.

Jumping out of the way, Kakashi landed on top of a tree branch, watching Sasuke. "Very impressive, what is this technique?"

"It's a secret Sensei," Sasuke smirked as the two fingers still glowed.

"Oh, really?" suddenly Kakashi felt the tree branches shake as a burst of Ami clones erupted from the forest, startling Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped down and avoided the fire strike that broke off the branch he was standing on and started engaging the clones, each one disappearing after a punch or kick.

Kakashi noted carefully to jump away when he sensed a slight change of some of the clones' chakra, those usually self-destructed. Sasuke joined in by hit and run tactics. He would rush in, strike, or attempt to steal a bell, and then allow the clones to back his escape.

Kakashi was having a real hard time, especially since there were traps set up in the field, and kunais and shurikens being thrown at him from inside the forest and because of this; He had almost missed the sound of the bell.

Sasuke and all the Ami's disappeared in a puff of smoke when the alarm rang, Kakashi walked towards their training 17 meeting grounds and found his students were waiting for him.

They turned to face him, Sasuke's mask was unlatched and hanging from his collar. Ami was grinning and Sakura was smiling, while they held out a bell.

As soon and Kakashi noticed the bells, he checked his side to find the bells missing.

He chuckled, "So, tell me how you did it?"

"You forgot about Sakura," Sasuke answered, "While me and Ami where distracting you, Sakura had set up traps and placed small genjutsus around the area. With all the noise and distractions, you missed it when Sakura snatched the bells from your belt with a little move I had taught her."

And for a demonstration, he placed two rocks on his hands, and then performed the technique which switched the rocks with two bells as Ami and Sakura held rocks on their hands.

Kakashi's head nodded, he wondered if Sasuke could teach him that, now then, they pass this test part but he needed to confirm it. "So, who gets the bells?"

Ami and Sakura looked up at Sasuke, their eyes surprised and in shock as he took both their hands, one at a time, and placed the bells on their hands.

"My friends," he placed his arms around their shoulders, Ami's grin was different, a shy kind of grin with her cheeks slightly red while she held up the bell on her hand. Sakura blushed at the contact but her eyes continued to stare at Sasuke, something that showed affection, "Besides Sensei, I will never abandon my friends, no matter what," The impact of that statement took home as he released his arms to the quiet sighs of the two girls. He turned around and started walking away, the path towards the academy.

'…_If I return to the Academy, I'll pass it like nothing, so, it's alright if I don't have a bell…'_

That's what he had told them earlier for his reasons but still, they felt discomforted.

"This is stupid," Ami spat as she threw her bell to the ground, "I would rather return to the academy then fight over this." She went to Sasuke's side. The dark haired boy glanced at her, watching as she gave a smile in turn and placed her hands behind her head and walked along.

Sakura agreed as well and placed the bells on the ground. She gave a brief bow to her sensei then quietly went to her friends' sides.

As Kakashi watched them, he had to smile, they were good friends, he ven saw each of them smile towards each other before he chuckled and stopped them, "In the world of the ninja, those who violate the rules and laws are called trash, however…" He gave each one a proud smile behind his mask, "those who don't take care of their comrades are worse than trash…Congratulations, you are now the new team7 report to the Hokage's office tomorrow morning for your ninja registration and your first mission."

Ami roared out a large whoop in the air as Sakura jumped up in joy, Sasuke smiled at his friend's antics and Kakashi chuckled before disappearing with a thought, 'I think I might like this team.'

"Hey guys, let's go celebrate, my treat," Sasuke said as Ami placed her arm around his shoulder and punched the air, "TO ICHIRAKU."

Sakura sighed as she slapped her own forehead, "How did I know?" she giggled as Sasuke agreed, they started walking away as Ami asked about techniques he knew, tomorrow they would start their missions as ninjas but tonight, it was time to celebrate.


	10. Team 7: Brat and Mission to Wave

Ch10

I do not own Naruto

Notes: I have no idea if I should make Haku a girl or guy…I was thinking guy but I'm not sure now, if anything goes, I won't tell the gender when I write about shim and...The academy years are like a small vacation or a time to relax before they become a ninja, just saying. Oh, thanks for all the constructive reviews, they help me a lot with the story. ;) note the Drama and thanks for bearing with me.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to take this picture?" The camera man asked looking at Ami as if she was crazy.

Ami grinned as she stood up proudly in a unique position, "Just do it."

He sighed and turned back to the camera, muttering, "Whatever, I still get paid." He snapped the picture.

The 3rd Hokage Sarutobi sat at his chair; a small sweat drop graced his features as he stared at the ninja picture then back at Ami. The picture showed Ami raising a fist to the camera while her face was painted with white and black stripes…were those suppose to be brave colors?

"Take it again."Sarutobi sighed; he felt a headache coming up, trust Ami to make a simple task hard.

"WHAT!" Ami roared, hopping from her chair causing it to fall as she pointed at the picture, "That's a great picture!"

"Ami take it again," he ignored the outburst, turned away and motioned for the next meeting, "Next."

Ami grumbled, suddenly the door slid open and a boy missing his front tooth, wearing a large scarf and a beanie that made part of his hair stick up, not so subtly sneaked in. Sarutobi and Ami stared at the boy as he tried sneaking up on the Hokage, note again, who was staring at him…only to trip on his scarf.

Ami snickered as Sarutobi sighed for the umpteenth time; no one gives him a break, 'Not again.'

"Who, what!?" the kid picked himself up as his head shook around and his eyes locked onto Ami before narrowing, "You tripped me!" He stood up and pointed at her.

Ami just gave the boy a look as they watched each other "Are you retarded?" asked Ami as she stared dumbfounded at the boy.

"Deny it all you want, it was a trap to protect the Hokage from me!" The boy was jumping up in rage, his hands shook everywhere.

Ami couldn't believe the stupidity of the boy as she shook her head 'great, I'm facing a retarded boy,' she thought before saying, "Alright old man, I'll take another picture if I could leave now."

Sarutobi nodded to Ami before speaking to the boy, "Konohamaru," he shook his head disapprovingly, "why do you always do this?"

The boy never turned his gaze away from Ami as he answered "So I can become Hokage," he stared hard at Ami as she was exiting, then jumped in front of her and pointed, "But you stopped me."

Ami twitched at the boy in front of her, she was about to leave but this boy got in front of her, so she lifted the boy up by the scruff of his neck so his face was in front of hers, "You deserve a beating brat."

He stared up in defiance "Try it, do you know who I am…"The boy replied in confidence.

"Honored Grandson," a man with shades and bandanna appeared in the door, "There you are," spotting Ami holding on to Konohamaru, he glared behind his shades at her, 'It's her.'

Ami felt uncomfortable at the stare, she was used to people segregating her like that but it still always fazed her.

"Let go of the honored Grandson this instants." The man demanded.

Ami stared down at the smirking child, and let him go.

"Hah, see, you're scared of me." The boy declared in triumph.

Ami snapped at the boy, "You little brat, I don't care who you are," she slammed her fist down at Konohamaru's head; the boy's face smacked the floor, hard, as Ami walked out of the room as rounds of gasps could be heard.

She walked out of the Hokage tower, resigned to come back later to collect the mission with her team. It was morning as she wandered around, just buying some time until she had to meet her team until later she heard shuffling noises then quickly turned around…and spotted a square rock, with two eye- holes cut out in the front. She twitched as she stared at the poor disguise, rolling her eyes; she turned around, jumping on one of the building an attempted to flee from the child.

Most of the hour, the little boy had followed her all over the place, she tried frantically trying to lose him until finally she was walking down the street, trying to ignore the little box when she met Sakura along the way, she was holding a small package.

"Hey Sakura," Ami greeted.

"Oh, good morning Ami, we're not supposed to meet yet right?" Sakura watched her as Ami uncomfortably twitched.

"Nah," Ami looked behind her as Sakura followed her gaze.

A square rock still followed, Sakura had to sweat drop at the poor disguise.

"Umm…Ami, I don't know how to tell you this but…" Sakura started to motion behind them.

"I know…" Ami interrupted then started leaving, "I'll see you later Sakura, I have to lose someone."

Sakura watched Ami leave as the rock sped past her to follow. "Ami, what do you get yourself into?" she said as she shook her head while continuing her task.

Ami ran to a secluded area as the rock followed, when the rock was near enough, she turned around and ran towards the rock, slashing it open, to reveal the same boy from the office.

"Why are you following me?" Ami stared at the boy in annoyance.

Standing strait, his eyes sparkled as he stared up at Ami "You, I heard about you." Konohamaru grinned, "you stole the forbidden scroll and got past through my grandpa with a special technique….teach me please." He begged.

She stared at the begging boy on the ground before deciding "Uh, no," Ami started walking away as Konohamaru ran to her, "Please, please, boss." He gave his best innocent look.

'Hmmm, boss… I like the sound of that." Ami looked back at the boy, "Fine, I'll teach you the basics."

"Woohoo!" the boy jumped up, "So what are we doing sir?"

"Sir?" Ami twitched, "I'm a girl."

He stared wide eyes at her as he put his arms up in a defensive position, "Of course, of course...ma'm, sorry ,sorry," he apologized profusely. He did think she was a boy since her hair was short and her clothes were a bit baggy…plus he had seen her with that girl. Ami rolled her eyes as she led the boy; at least she found something to do in the morning.

There she spent the most of the morning teaching the boy. First, it was through lecturing about chakra, then magazines, then practice, then more magazines, then more practice, until finally, they returned to the field to practice once more.

"Ok Konohamaru, think of the figure and try again." Ami told the boy who concentrated on his chakra.

A poof of smoke and another failed attempt, Ami groaned out loud as a figure in the trees woke up from the sound.

Sasuke was sleeping on top of the tree trunk after a little workout, only to awake when he heard a noise. Looking up, he saw Ami yelling at a boy who attempted a jutsu…only to turn into a hideous woman. 'Is that Konohamaru?' He chuckled as he jumped down, greeting Ami.

"Oh, Sasuke," Ami greeted him back, "What are you doing here?" Konohamaru stopped to watch the exchange.

"I was training earlier, fell asleep, and woke up to you guys." Sasuke looked at the boy then at Ami, "You're not teaching him _**that**_ jutsu, are you?"

"Yup, I sure am," she replied, proud of herself, "Konohamaru, get back in there and try again." She told the boy.

"Yes boss!" He formed the seal again and concentrated on his chakra.

"SEXY JUTSU!" he yelled out, disappearing in a puff of smoke, another girl appeared…not as ugly as the first but still ugly.

Ami sighed in disappointment, "Take a break."

"Sorry boss," the boy agreed a little sad.

"Ami, I was wondering, how did you come up with that jutsu?" Sasuke sat down on a log nearby as Ami joined him while Konohamaru quietly settled down in the ground near them, listening clearly.

"Oh," Ami thought back, "Well, I have seen men pass out at the look of a near naked woman, so I thought, why not. It makes a good prank too." She grinned as she looked at him, "And I found out, it helps to weed out the perverts…"

One of Sasuke's eyes twitched, 'It is kind of bad if people thought of you as a pervert.'

"Really then," he looked at the boy, "So I take it you are Konohamaru?"

"Yup, got a problem?" the boy replied smugly.

"Nope, I remember you from the Hyuuga party; you're grand father told me about you."

"Yeah," Konohamaru shrugged before standing up, "So what are you guys," he grinned as he lifted up his left pinky, "a couple?"

"WHAT!?" Ami smacked the boy again, "He's my team mate got it?" she stared hard at the boy rubbing his head who nodded in response.

Sasuke just laughed at how kids could come to conclusions so easily, "Konohamaru, try it again but think of not only the looks but why do you think it would be appealing to men in particular. Think what men would want to see in women."

Konohamaru had frozen in a thought, "Oh yeah, I remember reading this strange book I found at my grandpa's desk, it had some pictures in it, let me try something." He got into position again.

'Book?' Ami thought before rubbing her forehead, 'don't tell me the Hokage reads that book…it is so made by a perverted man, it just needs a woman's touch to lighten it a bit.'

Konohamaru tried again and this time it worked as a vixen of a girl appeared, making a kissing gesture before turning back. "YAY! Did I do it?"

At Ami's nod he smiled again. He looked up at Sasuke then back at Ami before asking, "Why didn't it work on Sasuke?"

"Oh," Ami answered as if it was nothing, "because he is a closet perv…"

"What the hell Ami!" Sasuke's face was red, "Is that what you think of me?"

She shrugged, "Maybe…don't think I forgot about the first time I used the jutsu at the academy."

"And I said I was just shocked!" Sasuke defended but it soon died as Ami chose to ignore it by saying, "they don't forget," and spoke to Konohamaru.

"So, you've learned it, what now?" Ami had asked but Konohamaru couldn't answer as a figure appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Honored grandson! What have you been doing with this" his mouth quirked in distaste, "… questionable person?" Ami grew angry at those words as Sasuke twitched in irritation.

"SHUT UP EBISU, I was training," Konohamaru turned into the lovely women as Ebisu stared in shock, sputtering he took his arm.

"She has tainted your training, come with me now." Ebisu pulled against the boy as he held on to the boy's arm.

"No, let go!" Konohamaru fought hard against being held.

"Hey, let him go," Ami started as she got up, "Konohamaru, let me introduce you to my new technique."

She formed a seal, "Shadow clone jutsu." Amis covered the field as Konohamaru stared at all the clones in amazement while Ebisu smirked and lifted his shades, "Maybe I'll teach you a lesson, little girl."

Ami smirked as the clones each transformed. Girls that would have been in every pervert's dreams appeared, all had hugged Ebisu as he tried his hardest to contain the blood trying to rush out of his nose. A few others had to turn away…Sasuke who looked down at the fields with a blush and the Hokage who watched through his crystal ball.

"T-This can't work on me…" Ebisu fought hard.

_"__Ebisu__"_ a sultry voice spoke from one of the vixen clones hugging his leg.

"N-N-No, I am a gentle man." He fought harder.

Ami still smiled, "I call this, exploding sexy harem," distract and destroy, she grabbed Konohamaru as Sasuke stepped back.

Suddenly, each clone smirked as each exploded one by one, not enough to kill, but just enough that it would still hurt.

Taken by surprise, Ebisu had no time to perform a jutsu as he took the full blast, flew up in the air, and landed with a thud on the ground floor, a small smile graced his unconscious form.

"Well, at least I think he enjoyed it." Sasuke had commented his hands in his pocket, and walking up to the body he observed it with a kick while Ami talked to the boy who stared at Ami in admiration.

"Just to let you know, Konohamaru, becoming Hokage doesn't take a day, you're grandfather wasn't chosen to become the Hokage because he wanted it, he worked hard for it, he is the strongest ninja in the village and you don't earn that by just wanting everything. Besides," She towered above him, "if you want to become the Hokage, you have to beat me." Ami looked down at him as Konohamaru listened intently to each word before turning away.

Basically, the way he had been acting now isn't the right path to becoming the Hokage, he had to become stronger with hard work and now he finally understood "From now on, we are rivals then," he started walking away, "I will train hard to defeat you just wait."

"I'm looking forward to it." Ami said, watching the boy go as Sasuke appeared beside her, his lips quirked upward before speaking, "Ami, I think it's time to get our first mission."

Ami continued watching Konohamaru leave "Yeah," she replied happily, she had never had a person look up to her and it actually felt invigorating. "Sasuke, I'll race you to the tower," she said quickly and without warning as she sped off.

Sasuke watched her go, not even trying to catch up and when he was sure Ami was farther gone, he went over to Ebisu's body. Ebisu groaned in pain as Sasuke spoke coolly, "Ebisu."

The said person looked up to see the Uchiha looking down at him.

"Ami is a wonderful person despite what this village had done to her, If you are teaching Konohamaru to hate her, then I don't think you should be teaching him at all." He peered down at him with a patented Uchiha glare, "And to let you know, I am not the only one who notices how the villagers treat her, there is something going on and none of you guys are being secretive enough to hide it." Glaring one more time, he formed a sealed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sarutobi watched the scene from his crystal ball, he wondered what Konohamaru was doing with Ami and was skeptical about him learning the sexy jutsu, then felt sorry for Ebisu as he had fallen for the jutsu, and now he rubbed at his temples, his old age was catching up to him. Sasuke noticed what had happened, and being the smart boy he is, he might figure it out sooner about why the villagers hated Ami but maybe Sasuke was right about Ebisu, if he was teaching Konohamaru to hate her then…he sighed again, 'I'll deal with that later.' He wasn't proud at the way the villagers had treated Ami but there was so little he could do about it, but he was happy for the girl, she had found a good friend, in the Uchiha no less. He knew the boy wouldn't mind if he knew about the Kyuubi…Ami just needs to find a way of telling him. He paused for a moment 'Oh yeah,' He started packing up, 'they're coming here soon, better hurry.' He stood up and left the room.

Sasuke reached the tower before Ami as she complained when she saw him. Smirking, Sasuke just disappeared in a puff of smoke for his answer; it left a grumpy Ami walking up inside the tower.

Meeting Sasuke at the hall, she had found Sakura and Kakashi there waiting.

"Sasuke, using that jutsu was no fair in a race," she complained as Sasuke looked at her and answered, "Well, you didn't really set up any rules, just sped off and announced it was a race."

'Oh, good point," Ami thought sheepishly as the others just watched in amusement.

"So, let's get our mission, shall we," Kakashi spoke before turning to Ami, "By the way, you still need to take a picture later."

"Yes, I know sensei," Ami answered back as they walked towards the room.

"What happened to your picture?" Sakura asked as Ami gave her a look that said she didn't want to talk about it.

Reaching the destined room, they entered and reported to the Hokage, who was sitting in his seat reading mission scrolls as an assistant helped organize his desk.

"Team 7 reporting sir," Kakashi stated.

"Oh, first mission I see," Sarutobi chuckled at the eager look Ami let out.

'Here we go,' Sasuke thought as he looked around the office, 'Ami's probably going erupt all enthusiastic and ask if we are stopping some bandits somewhere…'

"Hey, hey, what is our mission, are we going to some faraway place to stop a bunch of bandits?" Ami asked excitedly.

'Then she would ask if we were going to escort some one important,' Sasuke thought as he scratched his neck.

"Or how about protecting a noble family on an escort mission?" Ami again spoke.

'Then Sarutobi will chuckle and tell us our mission which is probably something like clean up the park or something, and then Ami will freak out then someone will explain the whole low mission thing.'

Sarutobi chuckled at the girl, "Sorry Ami but your first mission is…to help weed out Mrs. Nayaru's garden." He tossed the scroll as Kakashi caught it.

Ami roared in protest, "IS THAT ALL!?"

"Ami, we are not handed high ranked missions yet," Kakashi explained, "First, a team has to build on its teamwork, then it has to build on its success rate, then we move up and attain better missions."

Sasuke sighed, yup, typical, always bandits, then royalty. Looking up he stopped them from arguing more, "Alright, alright, can we just do the mission already? Maybe we'll finish early then we can complete another mission." He started heading out the door as the others stared at him leave.

Kakashi was smiling as he followed, "You heard your teammate, let's go." He directed them out as Sakura followed and Ami grumbled on the way out.

The rest of the day was spent doing meaningless chores that often tested the patience of people. Being able to do the Shadow Clone jutsu helped a lot, so the team completed missions faster than expected.

This was how they had been spending their days, returning for low class missions and completing many in a day. Sasuke had a lot to think about these days, realization had finally hit him as he started to see that things were starting to become serious. Soon they would undertake the mission that would change their lives and he wondered if they were ready. He had thought about, watching Ami through these years, she really wanted to become the Hokage but he knew it would be hard without facing the trials ninja's face to become the Hokage. He decided then that he would do all he can, to shape Ami into becoming the perfect Hokage. He had enjoyed the break from the Academy but now, it was time to be serious…even if he had to act a little like the old Sasuke.

Ami had had enough of these pointless missions, this time, when there team went into the mission room she complained. Walking with her teammates, they entered the room and waited for their mission debriefing.

"The next mission would either be walking…" The Hokage started but stopped, interrupted by Ami.

"NO, NO MORE OF THESE MISSIONS!" Ami roared out to the silent nods of her teammates.

"Ami, watch your tone!" Iruka stood up from the desk.

"No, give us a higher ranking mission, we've been completing all these D rank missions, I just can't take them anymore." Ami was practically pulling her hair out.

Iruka felt bad for her but none the less spoke, "Ami, these missions are given to recent graduates from the academy, to build teamwork and en….."

Ami was scratching her ears as she chatted with Sakura; Sasuke stood back, quietly observing with Kakashi.

"AMI! YOU AREN'T LISTENING!" Iruka roared out from his seat.

The Sarutobi chuckled, "Iruka calm down, I think they deserve a C ranked mission."

"Lord Hokage, are you sure?" Iruka asked back.

"Yes Iruka, I am…" He waved his hand in the air, "Bring out the client."

The door soon opened and the team turned to see the client.

There stood on the door way was a drunken old man with glasses, holding a sake bottle.

Burping, he spoke in a loud voice, "I AM THE GR..SUPER BRIDGE BUILDER TAZUNA," he gulped another round of his bottle, "I need an escort to my village."

"Ah yes," the Hokage nodded towards team 7, "This team is assigned to you and will be escorting you to your village."

Tazuna looked at the group and groaned, "These guys…they look too weak to protect me."

The group twitched in agitation as Sasuke rolled his eyes. Kakashi defended, "Now sir, I assure you that we are more than enough for this mission, and I am a Jounin ranked ninja."

"Hmm…" Tazuna peered at the kids, "They look weak to me…especially your smallest member, that little boy."

Ami laughed as she pointed at Sasuke, "Sasuke, are you just going to let him say that to you?"

Sasuke and Sakura held back a laugh as they moved to Ami's sides comparing heights…she was the smallest one.

Dawning in realization Ami glared fiercely "I'M A GIRL YOU SON OF A…." Ami leapt but Sasuke and Sakura firmly held onto Ami's shoulders as Kakashi covered her mouth.

"Tazuna, please don't make fun of my students, they are the ones protecting you." Kakashi spoke pleasantly.

Tazuna sighed, muttering, "Whatever."

"Alright then," Kakashi spoke to the team, "Meet at the main gate in an hour, and don't be late…Tazuna, please come with me." Kakashi lead Tazuna out as the three students walked out of the building.

Ami started chatting with her teammates as they exited.

"Our first C ranked mission and we get this guy?" She huffed in anger.

"Well, at least we don't have to walk a dog or garden today." Sakura answered back as they continued walking. Sasuke looked at them, then spoke coolly, "Guys, pack up and be ready for anything. I'll meet you at the gate." He jumped on top of a roof and sped away.

Ami and Sakura watched him leave; each confused at Sasuke's attitude lately. Sasuke slowly became secluded through the days, it was as if he was worried over something but he wouldn't say, and they respected him enough that they wouldn't pry into it.

They each knew it but rather wait for him to come to them so they separated and went to prepare.

With the passing hour the team had met up at the main gate, each carrying a bag. Sasuke had worn his black leathered armor to the meeting, the Uchiha fan insignia picture on his back identified him as a friendly but he did scare the hell out of Tazuna when he arrived.

They each had made sure they were prepared before they left the village and started down the road. Ami was excited as she looked all around her, making comments while Sakura admired the scenery. Sasuke watched everyone in silent contemplation as they continued traveling. They had to slow down since they were escorting a non ninja, which would make travelling longer than expected.

Ami continued looking around as she walked. It was the first time she had left the village and she had to admire how big the world really was and had to wonder how many other places she would go, how many other adventures would she have. She turned to look at her teammates; Sakura seemed to be enjoying it as much as herself, Kakashi continued reading the perverted book as he walked…she shook her head at their sensei's perverted openness. Then she turned to Sasuke, she frowned as she watched him. He had latched on that mask of his but the eyebrows of his showed he was in deep concentration, as if he was pondering over something. It worried her because Sasuke had never acted like that, she always trusted him when she had a problem but what about if he had a problem. Why couldn't he turn to them, to his teammates, to his friends? She grew worried by the minute as they continued down the road.

It was mid afternoon as they continued their trek; the sun shined in the skies as they had perfect weather throughout the entire trip, the group spotted a puddle down the road. Walking the path, they passed the puddle without a second glance but already Sasuke and Kakashi had unnoticeably shifted in their position.

Two ninjas slowly rose up from the puddle; they each had a clawed gauntlet in one hand that had a chain which connected to each other's gauntlet. Breather masks and a horned slashed hiate covered their faces.

"Him first...go." the one with the larger horn commanded. They sprung up from the puddle, each one on different sides as they wrapped the single chain around Kakashi.

The group watched in horror as they pulled the chain, Kakashi had been split to pieces.

"One down," they spoke as they stared at the next target.

Despite the gasps of the group, Sasuke pulled out two of his 3 bladed Uchiha shurikens from his sides in each hand, quickly getting control of the situation.

"Sakura, guard Tazuna!" Sasuke pulled his arm back then threw one shuriken towards the chain as they came closer.

The strength and speed of the shuriken slashed through the chain as the little horned ninja met Sasuke, Sasuke had brought up his hand containing the dagger sized shuriken in time to meet the clawed gauntlet. Steel sparked as he held the position, watching a drip of poison leak out of the claws. The bigger horned one ran past him, towards the client. Sasuke quickly kneed the ninja he was up against, pulled the nin close and threw him towards the other nin, they connected, the ninja in the air met the older one and they went tumbling pass the client and Sakura, hitting a tree at the end. Sasuke turned his head to watch Ami, she was frozen in spot, this was her first ninja attack and he knew how she felt. "AMI SNAP OUT OF IT AND HELP ME!" Sasuke knew it was sudden but Ami needed to get over this now. She snapped her eyes at him, they look scared and unsure…he knew what he needed to do. "Crap…" Sasuke dashed towards Sakura as the nins attempted another strike, this time, one went after the client while the other decided to pick on the weakest link…Ami.

Sasuke stood in front of Sakura, his Uchiha shuriken returned to his side slot as he held both arms out, one towards the incoming nin and the other aimed at the nin dashing towards Ami. He knew Kakashi would appear soon but just to be safe, fire started appearing in front of his reached out arms as a small ball of fire was forming at the center of his palms, a jutsu already waiting in his mind.

Suddenly, Sasuke sensed a shift in the air, and Kakashi blurred in, each of his sides holding onto the head of the enemy nins, each passed out due to the pressure Kakashi had placed on their heads. He nodded an approval at Sasuke before turning to look at Tazuna. "We need to talk."

From there on out, after securing the captured and calling for the hunter nins, Tazuna had explained the economic depression his whole village faced and how it was ruled ruthlessly by a man named Gato. Tazuna explained that he needed to build a bridge to connect to the mainland if they have a chance to succeed…then he ruined the whole sad story by saying about how his daughter and grandchild will miss him dearly once he died.

Kakashi looked at his students, "This is now officially a B ranked border lined A ranked mission. A Jounin might attack us next, should we continue our mission?"

Sasuke stood impassive, waiting on one main person as Sakura started to speak.

"Kakashi, I don't know…" Sakura had spoken while looking at her teammates. She looked at Sasuke and followed his gaze to Ami…who was looking down in defeat.

'I froze…' that one statement ran through Ami's head as she replayed the situation over and over again.

'My team had counted on me and I failed,' Ami didn't want to look up, she grew angry at herself, angry at her failure. Suddenly, she felt an arm at her shoulder and without looking, she knew who it was.

Sasuke leaned close to her ear as his face mask was released and hanging at the side. "You've got a glimpse of the ninja life…do you really think you have what it takes to become Hokage?" he had whispered.

The words stung her as she contemplated, 'What kind of Hokage would she make." Ami felt herself becoming more depressed.

Sasuke continued whispering, "Will you give up now? Just over this…if you do, then you really are weak." Sasuke got up and stood back, his arms folded as he stood strait, eyes closed.

Ami's eyes were wide open at Sasuke's words, 'Give up?' she clenched her teeth; she never gave up, not over anything. Her fist clenched as she stared up and looked at Sasuke, her eyes were filled with determination, small tears sprouted as she shoved her fists towards Sasuke, her eyes briefly flashed red, **"Never again…this will ne****ver happen again, I promise**** I won't give up."** She spoke darkly as she rose up, "Kakashi sensei, Tazuna's village needs help, and I will continue this mission even if I have to do it by myself."

Sasuke still had his eyes closed but a small smile graced his features as he nodded in agreement. Sakura rose up with Ami, "Me too, I can't leave my teammates alone."

The group had decided and Kakashi had to give each one a proud smile as he too, nodded, "Then it is agreed, Tazuna, we will continue to protect you but we'll discuss the mission payment later. If a Jounin appears, let me handle it."Agreeing and laying out the terms, they had packed up and continued on their way.

It was close to nightfall as they had covered enough ground that they might reach the shores the next day. They settled down, unpacked and prepared camp for the night, Sasuke had changed to his regular outfit and set out to collect wood for burning; Ami helped Sakura set up the tents, taking out special sealed scrolls that summoned the materials for the tents. Kakashi watched over Tazuna as the camp finally settled. Sasuke lit the logs with a small fire jutsu as they each prepared their food. Dinner was a quiet affair, each one cautious as enemy Nins could be anywhere, only the spark of the flames could be heard until it was time to sleep.

Kakashi looked over at each one of his students, "We will take shifts for the night, I'll take first watch, then Sakura, then Ami, and finally Sasuke." He explained the time limit for each shift as each one agreed to the order, except for Sasuke, he spoke up, "Kakashi sensei, if it's alright, can I have first watch?"

Kakashi peered at him for a moment then nodded, "Alright then, Sasuke's shift is first then I'll take last…unless any one wants to switch?" Ami and Sakura agreed to the schedule then they gathered their things and prepared for the night. As soon as they went off to the tent, Sasuke summoned a few shadow clones and ordered them to guard a section near their camp. The clones each chose a spot and headed out to the direction as Sasuke sat up on a rock and watched the night.

He had been sitting there now for a while, contemplating what to do. So far, things had been the same as his world, despite the little differences; he knew the ninjas they would be facing next, it was just like his world. It was just hard trying to think of what to do, how can he stop Haku and Zabuza from dying this time? In his world, he had found that Zabuza and Haku grown tired of always being hunted by the Hunter nins of their village. They showed compassion at the end, showed how tired they really were at running…Haku had been the first person who had taught him the meaning of precious people and now, he had another chance to set this right…he just needed to figure out how.

Sighing, he resorted to one of his favorite past times…star gazing. The stars always comforted him, even as a child, he would lay at the fields staring up at the sky, watching each star flicker in and out; it always left him feeling small and unimportant in the world.

Lying down, he let go of his problems, his body relaxed as his eyes glazed over. He felt comfortable enough to even start humming a small tune he had remembered, sometimes singing along to the chorus as he continued watching the stars. Nothing moved in the night, only the clones that shifted slightly to investigate little noises that appeared.

…

Kakashi and Tazuna slept in one tent with space to spare for Sasuke as the girls slept in another. The camp was quiet as the breathing sounds from the men's tent could be heard. Ami lay awake at night, she couldn't sleep, especially after today; it would leave anyone awake at night. She tossed and turned, shutting her eyes, trying to force herself to sleep only to open her eyes. Then she saw Sakura next to her, watching. Sakura offered a comforting smile "Can't sleep?"

Ami sighed and rolled on her back, "No."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. They both felt the effects of today, a final realization that they were ninjas and how their life was at the line; they would have to fight if they wanted to live.

They laid there in silence, contemplating as neither one of them could sleep.

"Have you noticed how quiet Sasuke has been lately?" Sakura broke the silence by asking.

"Yeah, you would have thought it matched him but…yeah" Ami couldn't finish it; they both had known Sasuke now and him staying quiet on a matter means that he had a problem.

"He is trying to be all macho again solving it by him-self, I mean, come on, why can't he tell us?" Ami shifted again from her position.

"Well, think about it," Sakura responded, "Did you see him today? He battled like he was used to it…he has seen bloodshed before, maybe he is used to keeping things to himself?"

"Then he is such a liar, he says we shouldn't hold it in and yet he does?" Ami huffed as she sat up.

"Then you mean hypocrite Ami…what are you doing?" Sakura also sat up.

"I am going to find out why." She stood up and went near the tent opening, inserting her sandals. Sakura had to admire how forward Ami was sometimes, she followed.

Slipping on their sandals, they each walked out of the tent into the quiet camp, walking towards the spot they suspected Sasuke would be.

_…Don't try…__ to live so wise…_the words were sung slowly without a care.

Ami and Sakura's ears perked up as they looked at each other mouthing, 'did you hear that?'

_…don't __cry… '__cause__ you're so right…_

They silently walked towards the sound as the soothing voice continued to fill the air.

_…don't dry with fakes or fears…'cause you will hate yourself in the end…_

They arrived at the source of the sound only to find Sasuke who sat on top of a rock; he was looking up, in the skies quietly singing, repeating the words.

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end…__'__cause you will hate yourself in the end._

His lips moved slowly with each word and rhythm sung; his voice had a sound of sorrow and contempt, which matched how he looked; a sad smiled grace his face as he stared upon the starry sky.

They continued watching for a moment until someone had tapped them on the shoulder.

Ami and Sakura had jumped up in fright as a Sasuke clone watched them amusedly. The original Sasuke on the rock quickly pulled out a Kunai and pointed it at them. The girls looked back at him sheepishly as the clone went back to guarding. Sasuke let out a sigh as he placed his kunai back in his pouch. "Shouldn't you be asleep…you're shift is next Sakura." He spoke to them, resigned to sitting back on top of his rock.

In response, they walked up to Sasuke and sat near the rock, Ami spoke, "Sasuke, I…we wanted to ask you something?"

Sasuke didn't respond, just continued sitting, staring up at the sky; Ami continued, "You've been quiet recently, we want to know why?"

Sasuke thought about it, why was he really worried recently…well, not counting the whole confrontation that is about to occur tomorrow, then that left worrying about his teammates. He didn't know if he should start teaching them himself or continue what he has been doing, offering them advice in their training methods and occasionally teaching them some jutsus. He hasn't really been showing them any of his training styles yet, and he felt bad for that, especially if he wants to help them succeed.

"Hn," was his quiet response.

One of Ami's eyes twitched as she looked at Sasuke, her mouth quirked sideways, she was a bit put out by his reaction. Sakura decided to intervene before Ami said something that she would regret.

"Umm, Sasu," she spoke quietly and moved uncomfortably, worried etched in her voice, "we're just concerned, that's all and well, if you need to talk…" her voice was left trailing as Sasuke turned to face her, then Ami. Sighing again in defeat, he started speaking.

"I'm just concerned about you guys." He spoke the truth as the girls peered at him in confusion.

"I don't know what I'm doing most of the time, I just follow my gut feelings when things happen," he continued with a thought, 'like I always have been doing.'

The girls continued to listen to him speak, his voice sounded so unsure of himself, the confidence was lost in each word. This was Sasuke, the boy they all grew up with, who always knew what to do, always had a plan for everything, and was always full with confidence that everyone found it hard not to believe him.

Ami was the first to speak afterwards, "Why are you worrying about us, we can take care of ourselves."

"I know, I know," Sasuke softly spoke in reassurance, "but I think I haven't been a good friend lately."

They both looked at him, giving him a 'you can't be serious' look as Sakura spoke.

"What are you talking about Sasuke, you've helped a lot of people, you never let anyone down, and you've been the kindest person I have known." Sakura's hands were counting off the reasons as Ami nodded.

Sasuke offered them a smile, "I mean, I don't know if I trained seriously with you guys, I mostly kept my trainings a secret, maybe I should have showed them to you..."

"Sasuke," Ami started in irritation, "Stop being so depressed, you can't watch out for all of us, that's just hectic. Yeah, sure I'll always help my friends but I actually believe they can get stronger on their own, with their own training methods. You've helped me, sure, but I rather not depend on you, I want to grow stronger myself and if I need advice…well I'll turn to you or someone else."

Sasuke listened listened carefully and nearly kicked himself, all this worry for nothing…he felt bad, he should have trusted them more, trusted that they would become stronger on their own…then he remembered that they were all still kids or at least they are…mentally, they were going to become powerful when they grow up, even if he hadn't helped them.

"Sasu," the voice of Sakura brought him out of his thoughts, "You worry too much, you are a great friend to have, leave the worrying to the girls please." She stuck her tongue out as Sasuke had to chuckle along Ami's giggles.

"Alright then…thanks guys." He resumed his spot, calculating the hours he had left until Sakura's shift. Hopping down from his rock, he ruffled both their hairs as they quietly protested.

_**MY HAIR!! **_

Sakura scowled as Ami swatted his hand away. Sasuke chuckled again, "Guys, I appreciate this but go to sleep; the next shift is in a couple of hours." He looked at Sakura as she got the point.

"I'll help you a little Sakura, I'll leave a few clones to help you patrol."

Sakura had to ponder first, she replied, "Wait, don't your clones poof away once you're unconscious, or asleep?"

"Yeah, but if I disconnect my connection with my clones, then they only run on the chakra I stored in them. I can reconnect their link to you if you want so you would know if one was destroyed, or I can make them connected to each other so if one pops then the other clones would know right away and contact you, it's up to you really." He shrugged as he stretched his arms and legs; having to use the jutsu most of his life, he had understood the concept of the shadow clone jutsu and since no one had enough chakra to continually cast the jutsu, not many knew about using the shadow clone jutsu this way.

Sakura and Ami stared in amazement at his abilities, they knew he was a genius but they never heard of anything like that. Ami's mouth had a little drop of drool near the corners, she had to ask, "Sasuke…_you must teach __meeee__." _She leaned close to him as he stopped her with an awkward smile and hands against her shoulder, "I will, I will, promise. I also need to teach you guys the gravity seal, it's very useful for training, it's a lot like wearing weights to make you stronger, "he rubbed the back of his head, "and I still feel bad for not showing it to you guys sooner."

"It's alright Sasuke, just teach us when you can." Ami spoke, excited about learning.

Sakura was also excited, she often thought of herself as weak and now Sasuke is going to help them become stronger with a jutsu…she was determined to become stronger.

They bade each other a good night as the girls returned to their tents, each feeling a lot better as Sasuke returned to his spot. Someone else had been listening, and he knew who it was. His clone had spotted him and Sasuke had given a mental command to leave the figure alone as Sasuke went back to staring at the sky, another tune in thought.

The shadowy figure in the background nodded his head in approval; his students are far advanced than the other teams. He knew Sasuke had spotted him, the clone that passed over him had stopped for a second then left the spot, even when he had been hiding, the clone still found him which spoke a lot of Sasuke's skills. The gravity seals…he wondered where Sasuke had learned it, maybe the Uchiha libraries?

If his team did well on this mission, then maybe they might be ready to take the Chuunin exams coming up next month…sure they would be the youngest members attending but…that might be good for them.

The figure grinned underneath its mask and soon popped out of existence, Sasuke was good at watching the camp so his help wasn't needed, so he returned all the info and chakra back to its master who laid half asleep in the tent. He too, grinned at the idea before finally falling asleep; assured the shifts would work out well.


	11. Team 7: Confrontation

Ch 11 Team 7: Confrontation

I don't own Naruto

Notes: if N e one wants to help me decide Haku's gender post it now what you want shim to be…otherwise I'll just go with my original idea. This might be short because it's just the fight scene, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The next day, the group had packed up quickly, ate a brief breakfast, and headed out. It was still early in the morning as the group stretched out their morning tiredness with yawns and head shakings as they resumed their travels. 

Sasuke had once again adorned his leathered suit; he was guarding the rear as Kakashi lead the front. Ami and Sakura were to the sides of Tazuna, alert in their jobs of protecting. They would be walking the rest of the day, and if they were lucky enough, they would make it to the shores of Wave Country, Tazuna's home land, by the end of the day.

While walking, Sakura had thought back to the battle the other day and she had to wonder how strong Sasuke was. In the battles and spars she had seen him in, he never used his sharingan. She was sure Sasuke could be even more devastating once his sharingan was activated, casting genjutus without hand seals throughout a whole battle would be good against any ninja…except maybe the Hyuuga's eyes.

Her head turned slightly back, watching Sasuke move silently with them, he was calmly scanning the area, as she said, "Sasuke?"

His head snapped to hers in a second as Ami had also turned to look.

At first, you couldn't see Sasuke's facial expression underneath his mask until he tilted his head sideways, his eyes curious as they stared at her…Sakura smiled at how cute he looked in that expression. "I was wondering why you never use your sharingan?"

'Oh,' Sasuke shrugged, It's not like he didn't enjoy it…he just forgot he had it sometimes. He was used to fighting without it but maybe he should use it more, especially if he wants to master it. He knew enough, and his battles with his Sasuke had given him insight in some of the abilities…especially since his Sasuke had the ability to control demonic chakra, which only one other person in the world was known for. "I will not depend on my sharingan Sakura but I'll use it when the time calls for it." The answer was brief and to the point, Sakura felt he was leaving something out but never the less nodded and looked ahead.

Kakashi nodded in approval, the sharingan is a strong tool to use, but to rely solely on it, well, it doesn't really make a true ninja…a strong one, sure, but still, you can't always trust your eyes, some nins could always have a jutsu to counter it.

The walk was long but pleasant, even with the threat of enemy nins, the group grew excited with what they would face next. Being a ninja is without its risk, they would have to battle and survive to become stronger, and the two girls were beginning to understand that concept.

As they traveled, Ami had become twitchier with each passing second, often bringing out her kunai dagger to the littlest of noises. Sakura sighed in exasperation, yes they should be alert but there is a difference between alert and paranoid…and Ami is crossing the borderline between them. Sasuke just watched Ami like an amused older brother, chuckling at the childish antics that he remembered doing once upon a time ago…it was a good breather really.

When lunch had come, they did not stop or settle, they just unpacked a ration bar from their equipment and ate along the trail. They had been travelling for hours now, briefly stopping when Tazuna needed the break and quickly covering their trail. The group noticed that the further they travelled, the cooler it became as little mists could be seen.

"Ooh, we're close now," Tazuna looked down their path, "Just farther down and I have a boat waiting to take us to my home."

The group sighed in relief, travelling was fun and all but you can only look at trees and rocks for so long until you get bored.

When they finally reached the giant shores, like Tazuna said, there was a boat waiting for them. Entering the boat they travelled across the lake, the man controlling the boat spoke how dangerous these waters were, ever since Gato had decided to cut off people coming in and out of the village. Tazuna continued explaining the depression his village faced and ended with a sad story about himself.

Once they reached the shore, they quickly exited and continued to travel.

"Don't let your guard down," Kakashi had told them when he noticed a heavy fog ahead…something didn't feel right. Sensing a little chakra shift, Kakashi peered through the side of his eyes at Sasuke; the boy seems to feel as uncomfortable as he did. Sasuke had just released a few blocks of chakra that he figured came from the boy's gravity seal located on his arms and legs. Kakashi continued peering at Sasuke as the one of the boy's hand twitched near those packed shurkiens on his sides, He knew that Sasuke was expecting a fight and he feared that it was true…were they really ready for this?

'It's now or never,' Kakashi thought as he mentally prepared for anything, his book was placed away as he continued walking, 'If we have time, I am going to need to re-asses the abilities of my team and teach them what they are lacking.'

"Is it always this foggy where you live?" Ami asked her nose scrunched up at the misty fog that covered her face.

"Hmm, sometimes, but it's strange since we don't usually get them this thick until later." Tazuna had answered thoughtfully.

'Crap' the word rung through Sasuke and Kakashi's head as they smelled a trap. Let's check, missing nins sent to hunt the client…check… strange thick fog appears right before they arrive at their destination…check… a swishing sound in the air…their eyes widened.

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi roared pulling down the closest members, Tazuna and Sakura.

Sasuke had tackled Ami to the ground as the group either crouched on the floor or laid on the ground. A huge sword flew across them, spinning rapidly in the air like a boomerang, missing the group. It continued through the air until it embedded itself into a tall tree near the lake. A sudden blur then a figure stood above it, a slashed Hiate slanted across his head as bandages covered the bottom part of his mouth. His arms were folded against his chest as his eyes glinted with excitement once he saw Kakashi. He let out a dark laugh, "Ha Ha, no wonder the demon brothers had failed, Copy Cat Kakashi, or shall I say, sharingan Kakashi?"

Kakashi lifted up his hiate that covered his left eye, a matured sharingan now visible as he stared right back at the nin, "Zabuza Momochi, Devil of the Hidden Mist."

The group had already surrounded Tazuna, watching the confrontation between the two ninjas. Sakura watched each one in anticipation, she never knew Kakashi had the sharingan…he wasn't an Uchiha but wisely, she kept her questions to herself as she watched the strange man, Devil of the Hidden Mist.

Zabuza let out an ominous laughter, his hands formed a single seal as the mist thickened and covered the whole place. They couldn't see through the thick mist but Kakashi let out parts of his chakra to form a small space so they could see each other. He signaled them to stay quiet as they listened.

"I am the master of the silent killing technique…" Zabuza's voice spoke in the mist.

"I can attack you from anywhere… you'll be dead before you realize it." Zabuza let out another round of sadistic laughter as the whole group tensed.

Sakura was scared at hell as she waited but continued to hold on to her kunai. Ami gritted her teeth as she refused to show how scared she was, she continued looking around, a kunai in her hand.

Sasuke stood a little ways out. He had released a few blocks on his gravity seal earlier, just so he would have a faster time to react. He decided against releasing all of the seal since the sealed weights added more damage to his punches and kicks. Silently, he knew Zabuza wouldn't kill the genins unless he really had too, that was one reason they had survived their first encounter with the man. Instead of outright killing them, Zabuza had tried to scare them away, even offering them to escape if they leave the old man. Just that one gesture and Sasuke knew Zabuza had a soft spot for kids…inside that entire demons personality thing... somewhere dark and spooky.

Sasuke had just watched the scene, trying to figure out what to do. He guarded the back of Tazuna as he pulled out one of his Uchia shurikens ; his other hand was twitchily moving in the air, waiting for the next move.

Kakashi looked at his students, giving them an encouraging look, "Don't worry; I'll protect you with my life."

That one sentence had an effect on the team, whether it hardened their will or soothed their worry, the effects could be seen as each one steeled their nerves.

"That was touching, Kakashi," Zabuza appeared in the center of the group, his huge sword was held behind him, ready to slash Tazuna, "But I'm already here."

Sasuke had already acted along with Kakashi, Tazuna was moved by Sasuke as Kakashi had already appeared and stabbed Zabuza with a kunai. Ami and Sakura moved back and watched in surprise as the Zabuza disappeared in a burst of water.

"A water clone?"Kakashi asked as Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

"Yes," he had replied pulling his sword down and slashing Kakashi into pieces.

Ami and Sakura had cried out to their sensei only to find out it was also a water clone and the original Kakashi appeared in front of them.

Zabuza stared back at Kakashi, surprised how Kakashi had known the water clone jutsu. Zabuza's eyes soon widened as it burst into water.

Sasuke stood behind the downed water clone; he had just slashed the clone. Suddenly, Sasuke flipped away from a quick sword slash in the mist, he landed besides Tazuna as Ami and Sakura snapped back into reality and headed towards Sasuke, Kakashi warily looked around. The team regrouped as Kakashi stood in the front, trying to see through the thick mist.

"I'm surprised that little brat snuck up on me," Zabuza had spoken through the mist, "But no matter…this will soon be over."

"Zabuza, quit hiding and face me," Kakashi answered back in irritation.

"As you wish," suddenly Kakashi was bombarded with sword strikes. Kakashi had to duck and dodge each attack; Zabuza was striking then quickly retreating into the mist before Kakashi could try to counter the attack. The attacks left Kakashi with little time to prepare a jutsu as he had to quickly dodge another cleave.

'He is trying to wear me out,' Kakashi thought as he ducked another strike.

Sasuke watched the attacks Zabuza was throwing. The mist nin was cautious against Kakashi, no doubt he had heard all the effects a sharingan could do against an opponent, but sooner or later, Kaakshi was going to get tired.

Sasuke quickly unlatched his mask, returned the shuriken, and started forming hand seals. Ami and Sakura watched as Sasuke quickly went in front of them, finishing his jutsu he yelled out, "Wind release: Great Breakthrough!" He let out a large gust of air through his mouth.

Kakashi and Zabuza watched as a gust of wind blew towards their direction, the mist was blown away revealing Zabuza standing on top the waters, his water clones each looking at Kakashi, then to the genins.

'Good job Sasuke,' Kakashi thought, quickly he blurred from the visions of his opponent. The water clones had burst into water as Zabuza jumped away in time from Kakashi's kunai slash.

"No more hiding," Kakashi stared at the nin, both of them standing on top of the lake. For a second, no one moved, each one gripping their weapons, Kakashi his kunai and Zabuza his giant cleaver.

'NOW,' they both disappeared in a high speed battle, each blurring into the eyes of the watchers only appear when an attack had connected, then to disappear again.

The group watched in amazement at the speed the two Jounins where battling in. Sasuke took a little breather, he didn't have an affinity for wind anymore so he had to add a little extra chakra to the jutsu; he kept up with the battle though, he could see perfectly. The two jounins were engaged in a fast taijutsu battle as Zabuza tried slashing Kakashi only to miss then block either a kick or a punch that was thrown back.

He had to watch as Zabuza had missed a slash but continued with a kick, Kakashi blocked only to be pushed into the water. Zabuza's hands quickly formed a set of hand seals as he towered over Kakashi who emerged from the waters.

"Water prison jutsu," Zabuza's hand was outstretched as water gathered around Kakashi. The water gathered all around him to form a sphere which connected to Zabuza's outstretched hand; Kakashi was trapped in the sphere prison, unable to move.

"Wh-what," Kakashi struggled in the prison, something seems to be hindering his ability to form chakra.

"Ha ha, you're mine Kakashi", Zabuza turned to the rest of the ninjas as a clone materialized from the water and appeared before them.

The clone Zabuza smirked at the genins, the fear in their eyes gave him a sense of satisfaction, "I'll tell you what…" Zabuza spoke, "If you run now and leave the old man…I'll spare your pathetic lives."

Sakura was shaking, their sensei was caught, and after the battle they witnessed…they didn't stand a chance.

Ami likewise watched in a morbid sense of dread, she too was scared at this man; she didn't know what to do.

"RUN, YOU CAN'T BEAT HIM!" Kakashi yelled from the prison.

"Ka-kashi?" Sakura spoke, her whole body was shaking. Ami watched her sensei struggling in the prison, unable to escape, and then back to the smirking water clone; again, she stood, unable to move.

Time froze as a body ran past Ami and Sakura, slowly through their eyes; they saw him run up to the clone. The clone in response smirked and brought his sword down…only to hit air as the figure quickly dodged and sliced through the head of the clone…it dispersed.

Sasuke stood towering over the defeated clone, his Uchiha Shuriken on one hand as he glared through his masked covered face. "Don't underestimate me," he spoke before turning to Ami. "Are you going to give up again…Chicken?"

Ami stopped, her mind clicked with rage that showed her promise. She will never go back on her promise, she will never freeze again…and Sasuke called her chicken. 'Sasuke, I am kicking your ass after this.' Ami thought as she smirked, "Sasuke, let's do this, he's not the only one who can produce clones."

Ami stood next to Sasuke as Sakura hardened her will. Sakura ran in front of Tazuna, kunai in hand as she lead him out of the way, casting a low level genjutsu around the area.

"Ooh spunky little brats here," Zabuza chuckled, "Let's see what you can do…" More clones emerged from the waters as Sasuke and Ami got into position.

Sasuke turned to Ami, "These clones aren't as strong as the original," He grinned underneath his mask, "Want to introduce them to some exploding personalities?"

Ami grinned in anticipation, despite the life threatening situation, this was kinda exciting. Her hands formed the familiar cross shape seal. "KAKASHI SENSEI, WE'RE COMING TO SAVE YOU!" she roared out as Kakashi was torn on the inside; 'yes save me but save yourself' his thoughts didn't make sense, in spite the situation.

"MULTIPLE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!" the whole field was covered with kunai wielding Amis as Sasuke had thrown his shuriken across the field only to explode in a burst of fire in front of one of the mizu clones, the battle started.

Clones met clones as swords and kunais clashed, Sasuke raced through the field, avoiding sword strikes with jumps and leaps. Already, his hands started glowing as fire collected at the palm of his hands. Strafing right, he dodged a sword slash, "Fire ball," Sasuke spoke as he threw the fire at the clone's face. The fire dispersed the clone as tiny mists could be seen, Sasuke continued heading towards the edge of the lake as he watched Ami clones try to overwhelm the mizu clones. Ami's clones were everywhere, helping each other take down a clone by either attacking in greater numbers or exploding once slashed. The original Ami was busy trying to dodge strikes, while directing which clones to explode. She wasn't as fast as Sasuke but she still managed to dodge a few strikes. She had to grind her teeth when one of the mizu clones had grazed her in the arm, she summoned more clones and joined them in attacking.

As Sasuke dashed to the end of the field, the small army of mizus became more frequent that it was almost impossible to reach the lake. Thinking of an option, he retreated back yelling, "Ami I need your help!"

Sasuke helped destroy a few more mizus with well placed fire jutsus before Ami came to his side.

Sasuke peered at her, she was sweating tired from producing all the clones, she wouldn't last long. He looked back at the field, there were fewer clones now, and a huge jutsu could probably destroy all of them. He then whispered into her ear as Ami looked back at him in surprise before turning back to her clones, little beads of sweat continued to appear on her forehead as she had to concentrate hard on detonating the clones.

Sasuke released the rest of his gravity seals, the chakra from the seals returned to him as he started on a set of hand seals. This jutsu was going to cost him mostly all of his chakra, but he hoped it would work.

His karyuu spread was activated as fire erupted all around Sasuke, he poured all his chakra into the jutsu. Finishing his seals, he ripped of his face mask as he outstretched both his arms out, aiming at the small field of clones.

"NINJA TECHNIQUE: WAVE OF FIRE!" Blazes and blazes of fire erupted all over him as fire shot out of his hands and mouth; a blanket of fire covered the field, burning the everythin gthe fire touches and drying the air as the pops of clones could be heard.

Zabuza stared at amazement at the technique as did Kakashi; the tiny field was covered in fire as Zabuza could feel the heat of the blast.

'Sasuke just poured all his chakra into one attack. He won't be able to stand after this.' Kakashi thought.

A blanket of smoke obscured the land as Zabuza couldn't see, suddenly a giant wind shuriken sprung out of the smoke and forced him to release the sphere and move his arm away from becoming sliced.

Sasuke smirked from the back as he coughed up smoke; he spoke to Ami, "catch me…" everything went black.

He fell to the ground as Ami just stared in amazement before snapping out of it, "Sasuke!" Sakura had watched and came running towards them with Tazuna in tow.

"Damned brats," Zabuza muttered before he was sent flying across the water, hitting a tree. Kakashi had risen from the waters, staring at down at the ground, he looked pissed. "You guys did good…now leave the rest to me."

Kakashi watched as Zabuza stood up, his hands already forming symbols. Kakashi mimicked him, matching every hand seal with hand seal as Zabuza started to worry.

"Water dragon projectile jutsu!" they both exclaimed, finishing the jutsu.

Twin giant serpents of water emerged from the waves as they attacked each other and dispersed.

"Wh-what.?" Zabuza stared back at the face of Kakashi, he gritted his teeth, "Those damned eyes!"

He started forming more seals, "You won't beat me, I won't lose to you!"

Kakashi again followed seal after seal as Zabuza lost more and more of his confidence, suddenly; he saw an illusion of himself as Kakashi's eyes were spinning madly.

'Th-that's me? No, an illusion,' he stopped before he could finish the hand seal, 'No, I can't beat him like this, I need to get close."

Kakashi finished the seal and roared out to the shock of Zabuza, "Grand Waterfall jutsu!"

"WHAT!?" Zabuza only replied before a swirling vortex appeared around Kakashi and launched against him. The vortex smacked him right in his chest as he was sent spinning around a huge wave of water , suffering from the pressure of the attack until finally slamming against a tree. Defeated and exhausted he didn't notice the kunais that pinned him against the tree.

"Zabuza, I see your death," Kakashi spoke darkly; ready to give the final blow.

Kakashi then watched as a few senbons were thrown into the neck of Zabuza. Quickly looking up, he spotted a masked nin with standing above the tree. "Thank you for your help, I will collect his body and destroy the secrets he holds." The nin jumped down and collected the body before disappearing.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief, he was glad the hunter nin didn't stop to ask questions, he would be too tired to answer back. Putting away his kunai and covering his sharingan eye, he walked back to the group who had watched the whole encounter; he explained what had happened before falling to his knees.

"Kakashi sensei, are you alright?" Sakura worriedly asked.

"I'm just exhausted," he chuckled as he watched Ami and Sakura steadily helping a half awake Sasuke walk.

"Quickly, quickly, my house is near, we'll have you patched up in no time," Tazuna directed them as he helped Kakashi walk. The group helped the wounded out of the burnt field, they had to hurry since Kakashi and Sasuke were about to pass out, the wounds they faced would take a while to heal as Sakura could already spot the burnt marks on Sasuke.

They would rest now and gather their strength for what was to come next.

* * *

Note: And before you tell me that the jutsu is too powerful, think about what he did first before casting the jutsu and also that he has the affinity of fire (also lightning but that's later). Think of Yamato and all those big jutsus he had done with Naruto. Sasuke has knowledge of this so he can create all kinds of devastating jutsus just referring back to those trainings. I hope that was ok, not really good with fight scenes. 


	12. Team 7: Healings and Trainings

Ch 12 healings and training

I don't own Naruto.

Note: If I refer Haku to a gender, it does not mean I have decided yet. Haku may be hiding shis gender.

Kyuubi means 9 tails but I can't help call him 9 tails and Kyuubi, the same time sometimes. If you get annoyed by this in later chapters, just tell me.

Also, if you like the game Fable, try reading my 'Hero's redemption'…if not then ignore this...

* * *

Sasuke awoke with a burning sensation throughout his body. Sitting up, he stared around the room he was held in, noting the window and door's location for safe measures. He then noticed his shirt and pants were missing as bandages covered his body; burn marks stung his body as he gently lifted up his arm, he winced at the pain while trying to concentrate on his chakra. His reserves had slowly recovered, but they were far from full but he still had enough chakra that the jutsu being performed could still work. 'I thought I would never use this…' he thought wincing at each movement; he stuck two fingers out, tracing over the burn wounds as green chakra appeared. It wasn't as good as how the med nins had done it, but it was the only healing technique he knew. Performing the jutsu, the pain had subsided but prickly sensations still lingered each time he moved the limbs.

Standing up, he spotted his burnt leather outfit in the corner, next to his shorts and blue shirt; he walked towards it. Sighing he muttered, "I guess I won't be wearing that, anytime soon," quickly, he slipped into the shirt and shorts before heading out the door, off to find out what his teammates were up too.

Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, had been shocked when her father had come home with injured guests…ninjas no less. Quickly, she had brought them all in as the mask nin and the dark haired child collapsed at her living room. It was then, they spent time bandaging up the two injured nins and checking the others if they had wounds. With the help of the two girls, they lifted the injured nins, one by one, to separate rooms upstairs to heal but when she spotted a trail of burnt marks leading deeper inside the boy's body, she had to get him out of that suit of his. Gently, she had taken off the suit and started spreading ointment on the half naked boy. When she turned to the girls, she had to stifle a little laugh at their red faces…but they still stared, albeit worriedly, and she had to admire that. Fixing up the injured she told the girls that they would be sharing the room with the boy…half naked boy to be exact which understanding the implications she almost had to stop herself from saying, 'behave.'

She giggled, 'girls are girls, no matter what profession.' She had learned each one's name last night as she had chatted with them.

Washing the dishes, she heard a noise from the stairs. Turning, she found the boy who had the girls blushing and smiled, "Oh hello there, how are you feeling?"

Sasuke smiled responding, "I'm fine, thank you for the hospitality."

'Such a polite boy,' She thought, "Well, I should thank you guys, since you are protecting my father."

Sasuke smiled politely at the answer, nodding his head he looked around a bit and asked, "Have you seen my team?"

"Yes, I believe they are out back. Your sensei said it was for training or something, which I find it hard to believe since your sensei looks extremely exhausted," She set the dishes down and gave him a smile, "how about you eat something first then go meet them?"

He watched her for a moment, unsure before deciding, "Sure," he answered, seating himself in the table as Tsunami prepared him some food.

If someone would have said tree climbing would may a strong ninja, Ami would have laughed at their face…but if they said it helped in chakra concentration so you could have better effects in jutsus thus becoming a strong ninja…then she would have to think about it.

Now Ami cursed as she attempted the tree climbing exercise Kakashi sensei had showed them. She lacked control of her chakra and she hated it. Looking up at Sakura, she sat up in the trees as she had already figured out how to do the exercise.

Kakashi went back inside the house; he looked tired just showing them the jutsu but they had to learn this and quick, if they wanted to know more jutsus in the future. This morning, Kakashi had just figured out the hunter nin was an accomplish who carried Zabuza away to heal and now they needed to master this jutsu because they would have to face him and the hunter nin, next time.

Concentrating again, she watched as Sakura had to continue walking up and down the tree to build up her chakra levels.

This exercise was supposed to make her more efficient with her jutsus, so making her clones explode won't be as hard as before, renewing in determination, she ran up the tree.

"Oh Sasuke, you're awake," Kakashi had greeted Sasuke once entering the house, spotting him as he was helping Tsunami clean up the table.

"Hey Kakashi sensei," Sasuke greeted back while wiping the table with a cloth.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Kakashi lazily asked as he spotted the bandages.

"Shouldn't you?" Sasuke smirked as he placed the cloth near the sink.

"Ah, touché," Kakashi had a hand pointing a finger upwards as if an idea had occurred.

"I had assigned the team to work on their chakra control with the tree climbing exercise, now, the exercise is ab…"

Sasuke interrupted, "Yes, I know, concentrating chakra into the bottom part of your feet yadda, yadda. I have done this before."

"Oh," Kakashi looked surprised, "What else do you know?"

"I know a lot of things sensei…water walking would be one also since I had extra training when I was young." Sasuke answered dismissingly as he thanked Tsunami for the meal and prepared to leave.

Kakashi stood in thought, wondering what to do with the boy.

"I'll help them learn it, among other things," Sasuke spoke vaguely before heading out the door.

'Sometimes I wonder who is teaching my students…me, or Sasuke?' Kakashi thought a little bit saddened that he hadn't helped his students much…'I'll make it up to them when I can,' he thought before heading to his room to rest.

When Sasuke arrived at the field, Sakura was laying down on the grass, exhausted, while Ami was still trying to run up the tree, only stopping halfway to the top.

"Darn," Ami had muttered as she marked her spot on the tree, she almost had it down that time.

"Hey guys," Sasuke had greeted, entering the field. Sakura sat up to face him while Ami had turned her head.

"Sasuke!," Sakura yelled out as she stood up…only to fall. Sasuke quickly caught her, "Wow, you're exhausted." He chuckled as Sakura blushed at the contact.

Gently setting her down Ami had asked, "Shouldn't you be resting, Tsunami found those burn marks all over your body."

Sasuke just shrugged in response, "It doesn't hurt much, besides, I wanted to help you guys train, like I said remember?"

"Are you sure?" Sakura had asked as Sasuke nodded again.

"Okay, from the looks of it, Sakura has the best chakra concentration…correct?" he asked.

Ami grumbled as Sakura nodded in embarrassment. "All right, we'll start with you Sakura. You've learn how there are different types of chakra, right?"

At Sakura's nod he continued, "Well, let me show you a healing jutsu I've picked up." Taking out a kunai, he brought his left wrist up and, to their horror, slashed it.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Ami yelled out as Sasuke held up a hand to stop them.

Concentrating, he held his right hand over the wound as green chakra appeared. The group then watched as the wound slowly closed until finally nothing was left except the blood stain. Sasuke wiped it.

"Sakura, you'll be learning this. Here are the hand seals for the jutsu," Slowly he started performing them as Sakura mentally copied them down, "It's called the Mythical hand jutsu, If you understand the concept, then I am sure you won't need to perform the hand seals every time. But Remember, this concentrates on the healing aspects of chakra, it requires a good mind to know how to fix an injury. If you need a test subject, I'll be happy to be one."

Sakura nodded as she started practicing the hand seals, trying to get them down quickly. Sasuke then directed Ami to follow, "I'll be back, ok Sakura?" She agreed, resting her strength and practicing the seals.

Reaching an area filled with trees, he stopped and faced Ami, a thoughtful look in his face, "You're having problems with the tree climbing exercise," he stated as Ami agreed.

"Let me show you something," he concentrated on his chakra, a jutsu in mind, he spoke out loud, "Shadow clone jutsu." Another Sasuke stood in the fields as Ami stared intently at him shouting out in surprise, "You didn't use any seals!"

Sasuke shrugged in response, "You can do it too, it just requires a lot of concentration…anyways, summon one clone." Sasuke spoke as Ami started to gather her chakra, then executed her cross shaped seal, and performed the jutsu, yelling out, "Shadow clone jutsu!" another Ami appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ok, let your clone follow mine and release when I say to." Sasuke directed as Ami curiously complied.

The clones walked out of the clearing, the Ami clone waving a good bye to her master as the Sasuke clone chuckled at her antics.

Once the clones disappeared, Sasuke just stood in spot for a bit as Ami waited patiently, she turned to Sasuke, "Hey, does your burns still hurt?"

Sasuke faced her, "Yeah, sort of."

"Oh, okay," she went up to him…and grabbed his arm, "Does that hurt?" she asked innocently.

Sasuke held back a yelp as his eyes twitched," "N-no."

"Alright then," she let go as Sasuke sighed in relief…only to yell once Ami slapped his back.

"Ami, what are you doing!" he rubbed his back.

"That's for calling me a chicken." Ami had a satisfied smile on her face as she looked back at the direction their clones left.

"Hn," Sasuke grumbled, as Ami's mouth continued to quirk upwards.

A few minutes later, Ami had started to complain but stopped all of a sudden. She blinked before turning to Sasuke, "You destroyed my clone?"

"And how did you know?" He asked, already a smile was etched on his face.

"I…don't know," Ami answered back as Sasuke asked.

"What was my clone teaching your clone?"

"Oh that," Ami reached into her clones memory.

…_a few minutes ago…_

"So Sasuke, what are we doing?" Ami's clone asked as the Sasuke clone stopped in the secluded area.

"It's an experiment, I want you to attempt the leaf exercise Iruka had taught the class," Sasuke spoke as Ami sighed in annoyance.

"But that's boring," she started to complain but the look Sasuke gave her made her stop.

"Fine," she complied, placing the leaf on her head, she repelled her chakra. The leaf shot high above her head, then it flew to the side and fell to the floor.

"So, I never tried it before." She told him.

"Try it a few more times until you get the hang of it."

"I still don't know what the point of this is," the clone said but tried it a few more times.

Sasuke had watched her attempt the exercise, offering little advice until Ami got the hang of it. She made the leaf float a little above her head until she lost control again.

"Ok, I think that's enough…good bye." The Sasuke clone smirked.

"Huh?" Was Ami's respose before Sasuke smacked her in the head, causing the clone to disappear.

…_present time…_

"Wait, how is this?" Ami was confused. She knew what happened, just how did she know?

"That's what makes the shadow clone so special," Sasuke lectured, "Once the clone becomes destroyed or expelled, the information goes back to its master."

"Cool, but why did you want me to do that jutsu?"

"Well, try out the exercise I had asked the clone to do."

Picking up a leaf, Ami placed it on her head and concentrated. The leaf made it halfway again before falling as Ami just stared back at a grinning Sasuke.

"I still don't…"she looked back at Sasuke, head tilted.

Sasuke slapped his forehead; "Ami, think, you never done it before and now you can do it decently…what does that mean?" he asked in a teacher's voice to a student trying to figure out an answer.

"Oh…"her lips quirked sideways in thought before her eyes widened, "OOOH...that's awesome!" she was ecstatic, thinking of the possibilities.

"Yeah it is. I think it is a unique training style for you, since you can produce a lot of shadow clones without tiring." He rubbed his chin in thought, "Yeah, it has to do with your chakra levels."

"W-what about my chakra levels?" her body twitched once he mentioned them.

"Oh, it's just that they are higher than a regular ninja's own."

"Is that bad; is something wrong with my chakra?" Ami started freaking out; maybe Sasuke had noticed something that could connect certain secrets together.

Sasuke watched as Ami nervously twitched, he knew she was worried about a certain secrete being known but he continued as if nothing was wrong.

"No, nothing is wrong with your chakra. I just noticed you have more chakra than the normal ninjas." One of his brow rose as he gazed over her, "Why, is there something I should know?"

She stood there, frozen as her heart pounded. She thought back to the night, she held the Great Demon Fox… the Kyuubi.

_"If they were your true friends…then it wouldn't matter to them."_

The voice repeated in her head but still, she felt scared.

"No Sasuke, I was just worried you know," she rubbed the back of her head, a nervous habit of hers as she grinned, "Just wondering if I should be concerned about my chakra."

'Riiight,' Sasuke thought before continuing, "Okay then, produce clones and direct them to do the tree climbing and leaf exercises, it should help you a lot with your chakra concentration.

He started walking away, "If you need me, come and find me, I'm going to check on Sakura, ok?"

Ami looked towards the trees before picking up a leaf, '_One day I might tell them but I don't think I'm ready to tell them now…or anytime soon__'._

"Ok Sasuke," she answered a bit quietly before heading out towards the trees and disappearing in the shadows.

Sasuke sighed watching her leave, 'the Kyuubi secret was always hard to reveal… it had taken him more than three years until he finally told one of his friends and it was still hard telling the others.'

For the rest of the day, Sasuke had helped them learn and master each exercise. Sakura had practiced on Sasuke for a bit but stopped when she ran out of chakra. It was then; Sasuke had started to lecture Sakura thoroughly on the injuries that the jutsu could heal when the user had enough knowledge and concentration. Throughout the whole lecture, Sakura had to marvel at Sasuke's knowledge over the jutsu as Sasuke currently explained how the legendary Tsunade could use this jutsu to heal mental attacks. It was close to night fall as Ami came walking out of the forest, smudged dirt and bits of twig covered her body as she had the widest grin on her face…she had mastered the exercise. They each agreed that they would continue training the next day, so they returned to the house as Tsunami had already prepared a meal for them.

"Hurry up and eat, you guys look tired," Tsunami ushered each of them to their seats; her only goal was to feed them as Tazuna, Kakashi, and a young boy presumably Tsunami's son, sat with them.

"Kakashi sensei, I mastered the exercise!" Ami exclaimed excitedly as she dug into her bowl of food.

"Oh really?" Kakashi had replied a bit skeptical before remembering who had helped them.

"Yeah, Sasuke had showed me a great training method. I'll be stronger in no time!" Ami exclaimed as she finished her bowl and started for seconds, "This village will be saved in no time."

The group had to chuckle at her response. Ami's confidence was hard to ignore, she really believed she could save this village, and that brought hope to these people.

Suddenly, someone slammed the table, the whole group turned to stare "You're wasting your time, you can't stop Gato!" The boy yelled out.

"Inari!" Tsunami reprimanded but the boy didn't listen.

"Don't you get it!? He kills without mercy…no one can stop him," Inari had left quickly, running up the stairs as the group watched the young boy Inari go.

Tazuna had a tired look as he apologized for the boy's action.

He explained how Inari had lost his father to Gato. How the boy's father was viewed as a hero for saving the village once but then Gato came and gruesomely executed the man…in front of the whole village. Ever since that day, Inari had lost all hope in heroes, he had lost hope in everyone.

The group then retired for the night, each one sad in thought at the story and the boy. Passing by the boy's door, they heard the crying sobs of the child, crying for his father; each one renewed their spirits to make a difference for the boy.

Sasuke turned out the lights as Ami and Sakura laid down in the mat placed for them. Taking his place, Sasuke laid in his mat set in the middle between the two, silent in thought. Seeing Inari like this again…he felt sadden to hear the story again and yet, he felt renewed in the fact that he was here again, this team will make a difference, and they might make a few allies while they're at it.

The next day, it was the same activities. Each one training or regaining their chakra levels as they now had the main goal in mind. Not only protecting Tazuna but also freeing the village of Wave. They trained hard. Kakashi felt well enough that he accompanied Tazuna to the bridge so he could continue building it; this place needed the bridge badly if they wanted to free themselves from Gato.

"Ok you two let me show you something new," Sasuke had gathered Ami and Sakura together as he held an ink filled paint brush. He was going to show them the gravity seals so it would help them become stronger. The gravity seals placed on him were all released after the battle, but he had added a few levels back for now and planned to fill them up later.

Directing them both to show him their arms and legs, he drew the seals and directed them to pour chakra into the seals. The seals glowed as a star tipped point showed the level of weights that were sealed into the jutsu. Sasuke then directed them to place only enough and not to overdo it on the weights or it might be too heavy for them to move…he gave Ami a long stare.

"What?" Ami stared back as Sasuke continued.

He showed them how to release the blocks and mentioned the benefits of having the seals on. The girls thanked him as Sasuke directed them to train again. Sasuke exited to a secluded clearing to practice his own training for the battle to come.

That night, again, during dinner it was depressing as Inari had spoken.

"Why do you guys try so hard, you're only going to die in the end."

Ami had enough of this, "At least we aren't cowards who cry all day in their rooms."

"Ami!" Sakura yelled out in disapproval.

"What, the boy needs is to see that there is hope, that people will never give up…who does he think will save his family?" Ami countered as Inari spoke up again.

"They will all die."

"What about your mother?" Ami countered as Inari began to look unsure of himself.

"She'll die too," he said quietly as the group looked at him in shock, as did his family.

"How can you say that about your own mother?" Ami glared at the boy, grinding her teeth.

"How dare you ask me that, you don't know how much I suffered!" Inari roared out loud as Ami saw red.

"I don't know what it feels like?" her voice was quiet in rage as the group watched her, "Maybe I wouldn't have been a coward and wish my own mother's death. If I lost my father, I would be damned if I just stood by and watched my mother's death."

"You wouldn't say that if you lost your parents," Inari countered a bit harshly.

A sad looked crossed Ami's face as she stood up, her chair falling over, "I wouldn't say that even if I knew who my parents where you stupid little brat." She walked towards the door, "Sensei, I'm going to train." She slammed it shut as she left, leaving the group even more sullen.

Kakashi sighed as he spoke to the boy, "Ami's been an orphan all her life, she had to take care of her-self growing up and well, she never really knew her parents throughout her life." The group grew sad at the thought as Inari got up and left out the door.

"Sensei, I'm going to check on Ami," Sasuke spoke as Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke left too, leaving them alone.

Inari sat down at the docks, listening to the waves crash and staring out into the ocean…like what he did with his father. He heard footsteps behind him and turning around, he saw the boy from the group. Inari turned back, facing the ocean.

"Come to tell me you have no parents too?" Inari spoke.

"No, I wasn't," Sasuke sat down next to him, "I just had to watch over and over again how my whole family was murdered right in front of me..."

Inari had to shake as a small shiver ran down his spine but he had to wonder, why do they still fight, why do they continue?

"I just thought you needed company," they sat for a moment before Sasuke spoke, "you know I heard your father was a brave man…a hero of the village actually."

Inari just listened as he shed silent tears for his father.

"In a way, I admire that," Sasuke looked at the boy, "he died a brave man, he didn't fear Gato, not the slightest bit and for that, he has my respect."

Inari slightly smiled at that, a ninja complimenting his dad. A glimpse of his father smiling before being executed crossed his mind again as he had to shed tears. 'My father was a hero…he died fearing no one.'

"Someone told me once," Sasuke looked up at the skies, watching the stars in fond memories as Inari peered up at him, his eyes already wet from tears, "I can't bring back the dead…but I can continue living in their memory. I can pass down what I've learned from them to my friends, sons, daughters and it will continue, even when I die. So a part of me and my friends' memories will always be living in this world either through me or the people that I touch. They never died in me; they're always here…"he pointed at the boy's chest, "In the heart."

Inari frowned as his hand was placed over his chest, "but what about the pain...it still hurts."

"It will always be painful, but time will lessen the pain and living for that person will help you along the way," he ruffled the boy's hat that covered the boy's hair as Inari just sniffed in response, "Never give up Inari, I'm sure your father wanted you to stay strong for your family."

Sasuke rose up, placing his hands on his pockets, "Now, I need to find a certain teammate of mine." He waved a goodbye as he left.

Inari continued sitting on the docks, watching the dark ocean. 'Ami doesn't even know her parents.'

'She had it worst,' Inari contemplated while fixing his hat, 'To not even know how it feels to have parents…I don't know what I would do.' Inari stayed there for a few more moments before heading back inside, he had a lot to think about.


	13. Team 7: Haku

Ch 13

I don't own Naruto

Notes: … Ok, I decided Haku's gender. Sorry if this was a short chapter, I wanted to get this out separately as I couldn't combine it with any other chapters.

* * *

Sasuke stood behind a tree, listening to the breathing sounds of Ami as she rested. Last night, Ami had trained hard enough that it should have knocked her out for a couple more hours. It seemed the parent comment really stung her. Sasuke looked around the scene, observing the mini craters all over the place, also spotting the slashed and fallen trees that littered the area.

'Yup, really pissed off at that parent comment,' he thought before hiding his chakra as he felt a figure approaching. 'Haku?'

The figure collected herbs around the area, quietly humming a song until it spotted the prone body of Ami. Walking towards her, the figure stopped and knelt down, one hand reaching out to wake the sleeping form.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Sasuke appeared and gently grabbed the figure's hand.

'I didn't even sense him,' the figure thought surprised, before nodding in agreement with the ninja.

Sasuke directed the person he knew was Haku to follow him. Complying, they walked a little ways out, stopping underneath a tree; Sasuke could still spot Ami's sleeping form in the distance. "I'm sorry about that umm…miss?" He remembered from his world that Haku had told him that he was a boy. It was kind of hard to believe as he had spotted a few things…that suggested otherwise. Not wanting to be cursed for observing a dead body, he never did find out Haku's real gender, so he always believed that Haku was a boy.

"Sorry, I was just concerned for your friend there," Haku offered a friendly smile.

"Ami? Don't worry," Sasuke offered a polite smile of his own, "She always does this were we come from, she'll be fine."

Sasuke offered his hand out in greeting, "My name is Sasuke."

Haku looked at it before slipping her hand in it and shaking, "My name is Haku, and might I ask what you were doing here?"

Releasing the shake he answered "I was just watching my teammate over there," Sasuke looked back at the sleeping Ami as a small smile formed, "Sometimes she over does things so I look after her."

"Ah, I see," Haku observed, "Your ninjas aren't you?"

At Sasuke's nod Haku continued asking, "what was your friend doing out here?"

"She was training; it seems she might have over done it a bit." Sasuke sat near Haku as they both observed their surroundings.

"But you seem strong enough, why train harder?"

Sasuke simply shrugged, "These people need our help, and we're doing all we can to become stronger for them."

Haku looked at him in confusion, "But you barely know these people…why would you sacrifice your lives for them?"

Sasuke met her gaze, as they stared at each other for a bit. Sitting up, he answered, "Haku…let me tell you a story, would you listen?"

Haku placed her basket down, as she positioned herself to be comfortable.

At her nod, Sasuke continued, "In a village, a young boy was despised and hated for holding a secret that he didn't know. He was alone all his life, no one helped him, no one cared…"

Haku settled, listening intently to Sasuke's words, "One day, a powerful old man saved him, saved him from his loneliness, gave him a home and a purpose."

Haku had followed his words, remembering her own life, a glimpse of a man with a bandaged face appeared in her mind. The man found an orphan, an outcast, sitting in a bridge; he took the orphan, saved the orphan from the loneliness and given the orphan a purpose in life.

"Throughout the years, the old man had taught the boy how to live, taught the boy what he should live for…and the boy in turn, kept it in his heart," Sasuke continued speaking with a glazed look as if he knew the boy really well, "The boy finally met others, at first, he was skeptical about them, often hiding his emotions until finally, he made another friend."

"And when the time came, they faced the truth together, the friend stuck by the boy through it all, almost sacrificing his life for him. This act affected the boy greatly and this person, this friend of his…had become someone special."

"Like a precious person?" Haku supplied as Sasuke smiled at her and answered, "Right…like a precious person."

"Now, throughout the years, the boy slowly found more friends, found more precious people to fight for…but," Sasuke sadly looked back at Ami, "There was a battle, a war…"

Haku stared intently at Sasuke, soaking in each word he spoke as Haku couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity.

"The boy fought his hardest, even defeating a powerful enemy but, it wasn't the same for the old man. The same old man that had saved the boy from his loneliness, the old man that taught the boy, cherished the boy, and gave the boy a purpose...he had died, fighting for what he believed for."

Haku let out a small gasp, 'If I ever lost Zabuza...I don't think I could live." Haku thought gloomingly, wanting to hear the ending to this story.

"At the old man's funeral, the boy shed no tears for the man who had saved him. He was sad, yes, but he decided something, he decided how he should live, now that the old man was gone, he decided on a new purpose…"

Sasuke just smiled at Haku as she was already leaning on her arms, wondering what happened to the boy.

"And?" Haku asked painfully curiously, "And then what?"

Sasuke chuckled before a sad smile spread across his face, "And, that boy is long dead…"

"What?" her eyes widened, "But what was his new purpose…what was his original purpose to begin with?"

"His new purpose was to pass on the memories of his old man, to his friends and to others who would listen, and he died happy, knowing he and his mentor's memories still lived in the world after his passing." Sasuke answered as he looked back at the sleeping Ami…she had changed her position, sleeping on her side now.

"What did his mentor teach him?" Haku had asked, watching as Sasuke looked at the sleeping girl.

"To always protect the weak, and most of all," he turned and faced Haku, "To protect those who are precious to you."

Haku looked back from Ami, then to the boy Sasuke, a bit in shock, she whispered, "To protect a precious person."

At Sasuke's nod, they settled in relative peace as Haku spoke, "That's why you're so strong…"

Haku smiled, "You'll only grow stronger protecting the people most precious to you."

They stayed like that for a moment, until they started chatting again. Haku had explained she was picking herbs for an injured friend of hers and Sasuke offered to help. They set out to complete the task, Sasuke often telling a story or a joke which set Haku laughing or smiling.

"You're a funny person Sasuke," Haku had just finished placing the herbs inside her basket.

"Thanks," Sasuke smiled back, "Not many people tell me that."

They walked together; back to the spot Sasuke had led them. They collected enough herbs for Haku's friend so now; they knew they would have to depart. Both of them felt a connection through the talking and chatting until finally, they knew each other well enough that they considered each other a friend.

"I guess I should go now," Haku had said sadly as they watched each other.

Sasuke debated with him-self for a bit before steeling his nerves and speaking, "Yeah…can't leave Zabuza injured and alone."

Haku pulled out a hidden senbon, pressing it against Sasuke's neck as soon as the words were said.

Sasuke just continued to stand there, watching Haku's movements.

"H-how did you know?" Haku was looking at Sasuke, confused in what to do next.

"My teammates told me of a hunter nin that took away Zabuza's body. Later, they discovered that the hunter nin was a fake and that we were facing an accomplice." Sasuke didn't move as he spoke, he continued watching Haku as she looked around the area, a plan quickly forming in her mind.

"I figured it was you when I saw you reaching into your kimono for something when I grabbed your arm, then I spotted a few senbons inside your basket," Sasuke watched as Haku cursed for each mistake, "When I thought about it, I couldn't think of a reason you would carry a senbon with you when you're just picking herbs. Once you mentioned it was for a friend, I was just curious until I finally asked…this reaction just confirms it."

Haku again cursed for her actions, how Sasuke had spotted them made her look ill experience and it was a blow to her pride.

"Are you going to keep that senbon there?" Sasuke asked as he watched Haku snap her eyes back at him, "Because I can tell you, it's kinda uncomfortable."

Haku debated whether she should remove it or not, Sasuke saw this and helped with her deciding.

"Haku, I didn't bring any weapons with me, you can check, but I consider you a friend…and I don't want to fight you."

It worked as Haku slowly pulled her arm back holding the senbon needle, until it was placed at her side.

"If I told you there was a way for each of us not to fight…will you listen and tell Zabuza?" Sasuke asked as Haku listened. She nodded for him to continue.

"If you have seen how Gato works, I know he won't pay whatever he said he would. He's a cheap double crossing bastard."

"I don't care about our client," Haku debated, "He will pay in the end, Zabuza and I will see to it."

'No you won't," Sasuke spoke in his mind, "Listen, what if I told you there was a way you could join my village," Haku perked up, "please, I know the Hokage, I can talk to my sensei about this…it could work out."

"I don't know…"

"Just ask Zabuza," Sasuke pleaded, "I don't want to fight you, I'm sure your tired of running from the hunter nins."

Haku froze at, 'that was all they wanted to do, to stop running.'

"I care for you Haku…I don't know what I'll do if I have to fight you."

"Sasuke, I wish it were true but I can…"

Sasuke interrupted, "I promise you, it'll work out, trust me, I won't let you die."

The statement was met by silence as Haku stared at the floor, quiet in thought, 'why is he doing this for me?'

"You shouldn't make a promise," Haku looked up at him, "If you know you can't keep it."

Sasuke just smiled in return, "I always keep my promises."

She stood there unsure of herself, "I-I," Haku stuttered, confused as she turned around, "I'll tell Zabuza of your offer ninja." She tried to leave.

She felt a hand on her shoulder that stopped her from moving, "Call me Sasuke…we're friends…remember?"

Haku smiled as she leaned her cheek on his hand before slowly turning around and staring back at him, her eyes were wide and bright as she stared into Sasuke's own.

"If this were so easy, Sasuke," She gave a sad smile as she touched Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke gently took her hand from his cheek and placed it down, "We both need to try if we want this to work…"

Haku nodded before heading out, she spoke before leaving, "Initially Sasuke, I was going to tell you I was a boy…"

Sasuke looked at her in a panic…if Haku was a guy then…this is awkward.

"But you deserve to know," Haku turned her head sideways, a mischievous smile etched on her face, "I'm a girl..."

Sasuke sighed in relief as Haku didn't stop there, "But Zabuza doesn't know that."

"Oh," Sasuke watched her leave as he thought about it, 'That was new info.'

Once she had left, he walked towards Ami's still sleeping body, a little smile played on his face.

"How much chakra did you waste last night, Ami?" Sasuke had to wonder as Ami had slept for the longest time.

Ami just snored in response as Sasuke let out a small chuckle, he spoke, "Ami…wake up."

"Mmm…sasu…" Ami mumbled as Sasuke twitched, 'Okay?'

"Find then Ami…" Sasuke held his hands apart as he went near Ami's face, "WAKE UP JUTSU!!"

He clapped his hands together multiple times in front of Ami as she snapped out of it and jumped up in fright.

"W-what, who!" Her head looked all around her as only Sasuke could be found, laughing his head off.

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD!"

'Woop, oh boy,' Sasuke ran back towards the house as Ami followed, kunai in hand.

'I have a lot to tell you guys,' Sasuke thought while he ran with a smile, 'In the end, I hope this all works out.'


	14. Team 7: Decisions before the Storm

Ch 14

Don't own Naruto and I have a long note or you today.

Notes: Don't be afraid to call Naruto, Sasuke, or Nasuke we all know who you're talking about and if you want to refer to the other Sasuke then say original Sasuke. Naruto does not have all of Sasuke's personality, it's still the same Naruto who is in control, just a bit more controlled…and still a little goofy, in a mature way. This is for the people who think Ami should receive that precious person speech and I guess I sort of agreed with them in the end, so yeah, hope it was ok since I reworded it a bit. Sorry if this chapter went kinda fast, I don't really want to describe the whole village scene.

Reviews help, any kind of reviews Also, Zabuza doesn't know Haku is a girl…just remember that.

* * *

"I don't know Sasuke," Kakashi and the group were gathered in the guest room Kakashi stayed in.

Sasuke had just finished telling his team and sensei what had just occurred and it left Kakashi in a delicate position as his decision affected the outcome.

"You should have woken me up…" Ami grumbled, folding her arms and sitting up against the wall next to Sakura.

Sasuke just glanced at her before looking back at Kakashi who was deep in thought.

"Listen," Kakashi was sitting in the front of the three students who waited patiently for his answer "It's not up to me; I'm going to have to send a report to the Hokage about this." He thought about it, "Tazuna will finish in a few more days so we have to send the message right away."

Standing up, Kakashi soon left to prepare the note as the team patiently waited for their sensei to return.

"So let me get this strait," Ami faced Sasuke and stared hard, "You met the nin..."

"Haku," Sasuke correctingly supplied to Ami's annoyance.

"You met 'Haku', chatted, and then suggested the idea…why?" Ami waited for an answer. Sakura paid rapt attention, she too wondered what occurred between him and the hunter nin.

Instead of answering, he asked them, "What do you think when I say, precious person?" He looked at each one of them, waiting for a reply.

Their heads flinched back at the sudden question, each unsure what he was asking. The question was so sudden, what does this have to do with it? Ami and Sakura looked at each other in confusion before actually pondering on the words.

"Umm," Sakura was the first to reply, "When I think of a precious person…I think of a person you can love." Her cheeks were blushing as she stared down on the wooden floor, "A person you can stay with, no matter what."

Sasuke tilted his head as if thoughtful, "really now," he smiled at her as she nodded, Sasuke then turned to face Ami as she seemed to be in a deep thought.

Ami had listened to Sakura's answer…love? She never knew the meaning of the word, maybe something like a crush of some sort? But, she did agree with Sakura though, about how a precious person is someone you can always go to, no matter what. Already, she had a few in her mind, while potentials continued to populate the list.

Something is missing though, what was Sasuke getting at? A precious person, what is a precious person? Who's Sasuke's precious person?

She looked up at him; his eyes were staring right at hers while they stayed silent for a while.

"That's what me and Haku had talked about," Sasuke had broken the silence as Sakura and Ami started to understand, he was testing them.

"So, what does Haku think of a precious person?" Sakura asked as Ami stayed quiet but listened intently to his answer.

Sasuke smiled before launching into his explanation. He explained to them the meaning of a precious person; how they are someone you cherish, someone you would protect, someone you could grow strong for; continuing He told them how he lived his life following this purpose then told them how Haku had given him the words to explain it. Haku had also lived believing you could grow stronger for having a precious person, she believed the same things he had and not only that, but she didn't want to fight them. He explained part of her life, explaining how they always had to escape the hunter nins that trailed after them, how they were tired of all these missions.

Then Sasuke said it, his face was sad in thought, "I consider her one of my precious person and I can't watch her get hurt."

He looked at each one as his eyes softened, "I consider you guys, my precious people too."

Ami and Sakura stared wide eyes at Sasuke as they felt a blush rising. They understood now, understood the meaning. Ami thought again, her mind racing as she too followed this path. She did have precious people in her life, people who have been with her through thick and thin, and people who she knows now as friends. The group remained quiet as Sakura and Ami looked elsewhere, wondering what they could say to that.

Sasuke grinned, watching them understand and knowing Haku a little bit more.

Kakashi had chosen that time to walk in, he heard the little speech behind the door and he was even more impressed with the maturity level of Sasuke. Sometimes he wondered how old Sasuke really was …sometimes…

"I've sent the scroll," Kakashi received the attention of his students, "We should receive a message by tonight or tomorrow morning."

"How did you send it Kakashi sensei?" Sakura had asked a bit curious as it then dawned on Ami also.

"Yeah, how did you send it?" Ami also asked.

"That…"Kakashi had his finger pointed up in lecture mode, "…is a secret…" they face fell to the floor as Sasuke chuckled, he knew how he did it, there was a summoning tattoo on one of his shoulders that summoned a messenger bird, it could easily find its way to Konoha no matter the location; a lot of Anbu had them.

They spent the rest of the time debriefing the situation. Tazuna would continue to work as one of them would guard him during those times. The schedule, Sakura, then Ami, then Sasuke…until Kakashi is fully healed.

They split up, resuming their training or helping complete a task around the house. Everything was settled, they knew what to do. They could only wait for the news, wait for the Hokage's instructions.

_...Gato's__ main operations building…_

Haku stood near the bed, next to Zabuza who rested. She had just finished explaining the offer Sasuke had made with her as Zabuza reflected her words in silence.

"No Haku," Zabuza answered as Haku had a sinking feeling.

"This just sounds too suspicious to me…plus, it wouldn't work out," Zabuza watched the boy slightly sag his shoulders.

Lifting his arm up, Zabuza clenched his fist, in and out, "I'm almost healed, just a few more days until we face them again…will you be able to handle the genins?" Zabuza stared at the boy as his face became indifferent.

"Yes Zabuza sir," Haku's face was neutral, "I am your tool…I will obey." Haku bowed, leaving the room as Zabuza stared back at the retreating form.

'Haku…' Zabuza lay on the bed, staring up at the roof, 'We are ninjas and we are tools. Your emotions are interfering with your ability to fight.'

Zabuza thought in silent contemplation, 'After this, after we collect our money…I'll take you somewhere, somewhere you can enjoy.' A small hidden smile appeared on his face. The years had made him soft, he denied it all he wanted but he cared deeply for the boy…he would be lying to himself if he said that the boy was only a tool.

Haku closed the door, deep in thought. Even though Zabuza disagreed, she didn't want to press on. Zabuza had taken her in, who was she to question him?

Walking down the hall in Gato's main building the bandits departed from her path, each knew how deadly this ninja was.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," she spoke quietly heading towards the mist fields, "I will fight you, it's what my precious person wants." Silent tears were shed for her friend, Sasuke had promised but she knew he couldn't keep it, she knew it was too good…but just for that one moment with the boy, she felt at peace, she felt safe and excited at those words. 'His face was so kind when he said them,' she thought as she exited the building, 'he really meant those words, he believed in them… but one of us will die Sasuke, the next time we meet. I just hope…' she didn't finish the words, just shaking her head before disappearing.

_Hokage__ tower…_

It was night when The Third Hokage received a letter from his assistant. Carefully reading the words from Kakashi, his eyes widened at the news.

'This is officially an A class mission,' he set down the paper, deep in thought, 'what they are asking, I don't know if I can allow this. The girl Haku, maybe I might be able to convince the council but Zabuza…I can't without starting a war.'

Sarutobi pinched the area between his brows as he sighed, 'decisions like these are always hard to make.'

He reached for a scroll and for some ink as he wrote down the orders, 'It's odd though, Kakashi didn't request for any additional help…I wonder what he's thinking.' Sarutobi finished writing the reply as he sealed it and placed it on the bird.

"Fly safe my friend," he spoke to the bird as it squawked in reply and left his building.

'I need to make sure this doesn't happen again,' Sarutobi sat down in his desk, deeply worried for the team as he planned on making sure mission scrolls would be investigated before they are accepted.

_…Night time, team 7…_

The team met each other at dinner and surprisingly, Inari had stayed quiet tonight. They had ate their meal and prepared to rest for the next day.

Setting up their bed mats again, they each changed separately before going to their mat. Sasuke was the last one as he turned off the lights before lying on his mat between the two girls. He calmly looked up at the ceiling as he lay on his back. He could feel himself starting to tremble in anticipation; the meeting day was quickly approaching as the situation sunk in, he was actually changing things…he just hoped it would be enough as the letter everyone was expecting from the Hokage would determine the outcome of what was to come. Slowly, he closed his eyes as he soothed his muscles…he needed his rest, to calm his nerves for when this all plays out.

Sakura and Ami had watched as Sasuke started trembling as he stared into the ceiling, deep in thought.

Each one worried for their friend, wondering what had him so worried. They knew Sasuke well enough to figure out that he might be blaming himself again; he might be worrying over these things too much, as if the pressure of this situation was his fault.

Sakura thought back about what Sasuke had said about precious people, what it meant to him. She felt great just knowing he considered her one and she considered him one as well…'maybe even more if I'm lucky.'

_**HELL YEAH CHA!! Her inner self roared out loud from an imaginary bed squeezing a **__**Sasuke**__** doll.**_

She grinned at the fan girl moment before resting.

Ami started to twitch in irritation just watching Sasuke, she knew he was over protecting them again and she grew irritated. 'I can protect my-self thank you,' she remembered that night Sasuke had told them how worried he was about them and how they agreed he shouldn't do that again…but he's doing it again.

But thinking back to the speech today, she couldn't really blame him any-more. Sasuke considered this Haku a precious person but they were on opposite sides…how would this work if they had to fight each other? Yeah, she could imagine herself growing worried over that.

Ami glanced at Sasuke again; he had finally closed his eyes to sleep as her eyes lingered on his peaceful form. 'I consider you a precious person Sasuke,' she thought to her team, 'we all do.'

She remembered back to her academy days, with her best friends Hinata and Sasuke. They've grown together and lived through the academy, they always did things in a group as friends but when Hinata had to leave because of her father, she could always count on Sasuke when she needed company…they were both orphans. 'I guess I'm just worried for you Sasuke…we all are,' she turned to the other side as she felt her eyes start to droop, "you shouldn't worry so much…Sasuke." She silently spoke before resting herself.

The night was calm and peaceful for the sleepers as they each dwelled in to their dreams.

As morning had arrived, the group had awoken in silence, gathered their things and went down to meet their sensei who was already sitting on the table, waving a good morning to his students.

"Sensei, any news?" Sakura had asked once they each had taken a seat. Tsunami had already prepared a meal as she served each one of them; they thanked her in return.

Kakashi looked at them seriously, "This situation is a delicate one, Haku is an unknown ninja that might have a chance in earning the approval of the council but Zabuza…"

Kakashi paused letting the situation sink in, "He has committed treason against his own Mizukage and for whatever reason it may be, he is wanted by his village. He will have less of a chance in joining our village."

The group sank once they heard this, it made the fight seem inevitable but Kakashi continued, "But, the Hokage stated that they have a chance to present themselves to the council and if it doesn't go well, they have is word that they could leave without being harm."

Breakfast was a quiet affair afterwards, the news that sunk in was not quite what they were suspecting.

When the team was finishing their meal, Sasuke had sighed before speaking, "I think they still have a chance." The group looked at him, "Whatever happens now…it's up to them."

Sasuke stood up, and gave Kakashi a grateful smile before cleaning his dishes and leaving outside.

'Out of the whole group,' Kakashi thought as he watched the boy, 'I think this news impacted him the most…'

The rest of the day was carried out doing tasks they had planned the day before, Kakashi was almost back to full strength and so was Sasuke. Just a few more days until they finish the bridge and just a few more days until the final confrontation; it had the whole group nervous as they either stood guard or trained for the final meeting.

The days past by for the group slowly as the bridge was nearly finished, the night before they were to escort Tazuna to watch them complete the building, Inari had spoken up again, but this time it was different.

"Will you guys still go to battle?" Inari had asked the silent question.

The team had turned to look at him; some a bit questionably while others indifferent.

Ami responded a bit aggresive, "Yes we will, you have a problem with that?"

Inari looked at her sadly as Ami was taken back in surprise, "But you'll die…"

"No we won't," that was Ami's confident reply as Inari shook his head, "Just watch, we'll save this place from Gato…he won't get away with this."

"Like a hero," it was more of a statement than a question as Ami nodded, "heroes don't exist, this is the real world you can't expect to defeat a whole army by yourselves…it's more foolish."

Sasuke chuckled in thought as the rest looked at him confusedly.

"Whats so funny," Inari started becoming upset, "you think this is all a game…you can all die out there!"

Sasuke just smiled back at him, "No, this just reminds me of something," at the enquiring look he continued explaining, "I heard once that, people call you crazy when you choose to fight against all odds, and they call you a lunatic when you die," the group listened to the words as Sasuke seemed to be lost in thought, "…but when you succeed, they call you a hero…" Sasuke chuckled again as he spoke a bit humorously, "I guess we're all crazy then." He gave the boy a feral grin.

"Better start believing in heroes Inari," Ami had a grin of her own as she looked away from Sasuke, "you're looking at them."

The nins in the room felt the thickness that had been plaguing them these past few days disappear, as they had visibly straighten up…tomorrow would decide the outcome of life or death, it would decide the outcome for this village.

Inari just looked saddened at the thought, remembering the last hero of this village, his father had died against all odds…did anyone think of him as a lunatic?, "I stopped believing that heroes could never die, that nothing would happen to them…" Inari stood up from his chair and started leaving to his room as the inhabitants of the room watched. Inari stopped before going up the stairs; he gave them one last look, as if he wouldn't see them again, and spoke in a calm voice, "good luck," before leaving.

Ami looked at the boy in sadness before rising up from her chair and heading out.

"Where are you going Ami?" Sakura had asked as Sasuke and Kakashi quietly finished their meals, already they knew what she would do.

"I'm going to prove to him that heroes still exist," Ami answered with determination etched in each word before exiting.

As dinner ended, they retired to their rooms as Sasuke flexed parts of his body. His gravity seal weighed him down as much as Lee's own but tomorrow he would need to release a few blocks. Tomorrow, they would wake up early and check their equipment for the confrontation that they all knew was coming.

* * *

Next chapter will resolve the whole mission to wave: Will they join or will they leave...?


	15. Team 7: Of Battles, Secrets, and Endings

Ch. 15

I don't own Naruto

Notes: I apologize if the fight scene wasn't that good; I tried to show the hesitation Sasuke felt against fighting a friend. Btw, Sasuke isn't all powerful and he does miscalculate and make mistakes sometimes, he's just really fast…think of Lee Rock's speed.

* * *

Sasuke gazed upon the sleeping form of his teammate as Sakura looked on disapprovingly. 

"Let her rest," Kakashi directed them as they stood near the door way, "She trained hard last night."

Sakura rolled her eyes saying, "That's our Ami," she had a small smile before following Kakashi out the door.

Sasuke lingered for a moment, watching her peacefully resting before walking up to her. He crouched down and whispered into her ear, "protect them Ami, the bandits will strike here first…"

Whether Ami heard it or not, she mumbled some sort of reply. Sasuke felt satisfied before following his group…it was show time.

Sasuke exited the room, on the way he checked his gear and removed a few blocks from his seals for extra maneuverability; he would release them all if the situation required it.

He nodded a good morning to Tsunami before exiting outside and meeting his group who waited patiently for him.

"Is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked the group as Tazuna stood by his side.

At their nod, the group headed out; unaware of the little boy that watched them leave.

…

"I have a bad feeling about this," Sakura said as they approached the bridge.

A white blanket of mist covered the area as the workers were nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, two figures emerged from the mist; one was Zabuza, holding his giant meat cleaver and the hunter nin they all knew was Haku, hiding behind a mask.

The way Haku slightly tensed when she saw them and the way Zabuza held his weapon, they knew there was going to be a fight.

"So, this is how it's going to be?" Kakashi lifted his hiate but still kept the eye closed.

"Don't take this personal Kakashi," Zabuza nodded to Haku as Sasuke stepped forward, a frown adorned on Sasuke's face, "This is just business. We are ninjas, tools for murder…"

Sasuke watched Haku, he didn't know what emotion marred her face behind that mask but he didn't want to fight her…

"Go Haku," Zabuza commanded as she blurred in speed.

Sasuke just stood there, closing his eyes as he concentrated on her movements, Zabuza boasted to Kakashi, "Your boy can't beat Haku, he is the last of his bloodline."

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he jumped up and dodged a sweeping kick. Haku quickly stood and followed up with a leaping punch; Sasuke batted it away before closing in.

He caught Haku in a hold, his left arm holding onto her left arm and his right arm holding her waste as he was faced behind her; she struggled for a moment.

Kakashi spoke back to Zabuza, "Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha clan…"

Zabuza's eyes slightly widened, the fabled Uchiha clan was one of the most feared clans in the country.

"Fight me seriously," Haku whispered behind her mask to Sasuke.

"If it were so easy," he repeated those words that were said before and let go.

Under her mask, she frowned in thought, 'I will make you fight me.'

She kicked a puddle of water on the floor towards Sasuke as droplets sped forward to him.

She placed a one handed seal in the air, "Death by a thousand flying water needles."

The droplets froze and shaped to sharp ice senbons heading straight to Sasuke.

He didn't bat an eye, forming a one shaped hand seal of his own and whispering, "Karyuu spread breath of dragon."

Fire swirled around him as he shot his arm forwards, a burst of fire shot forward; the ice needles, met a wall of fire before melting in the intense heat.

As soon as the fire disappeared, Sasuke brought his arm and blocked a punch; countering with a palmed strike to her chest…she moved back, waiting for the follow up attack that never came.

"Haku!" Zabuza was starting to worry, "use your bloodline!"

Haku nodded as she performed another hand seal, "Demonic Ice Mirrors."

A dorm of flat ice panels surrounded them as Haku stepped back into the mirror. Soon her reflection appeared on all sides as she held on to a senbon… "I'm sorry, I have to end this."

"I'm sorry too," he closed his eyes before opening them, his eyes were red as three dots surrounded his pupils; the sharingan.

Zabuza chuckled, "it's just you and me now Kakashi", the mist started seeping in as Kakashi opened his eye to reveal his sharingan…they disappeared into the mist as Sakura and Tazuna backed away to safety.

…

"Oh crap!" Ami awoke to find none of her teammates by her side, "I'm late!" she quickly jumped up and got dressed before heading downstairs. She was about to speed off when she heard a yell from the distance.

"Get away from my mom!" she recognized the voice as she fled to the scene.

She spotted two bandits near an unconscious Tsunami as Inari ran towards them.

One bandit looked at him in annoyance before pulling out his sword; quickly, Ami started concentrating on her chakra, while releasing her gravity seals.

The sword slashed the boy but the boy puffed into a cloud of smoke, revealing a ripped log. The bandits looked on in confusion before they realized a little too late as Ami appeared behind them, knocking them out.

Inari went to his mother's side as Ami tied up the bandits then turned to Inari, "Sorry if I was a little late," she scratched her nose with a grin, "But a hero always arrives just in time to save the day."

Ami looked at the boy who was staring up at her, "You were very brave Inari, you have my respect." She waved a goodbye before leaping away to join her teammates in the bridge. Inari just watched in fascination before waking up his mother.

…

Sasuke stood there, one of his eyes twitching as several senbons were protruding from different areas of his body…he didn't enjoy it the last time and he is sure as hell he isn't enjoying it again.

But he did do some damage to Haku, before she left one of her ice mirrors to throw several senbons, he caught glimpses of her movement so he managed a few strikes of his own; this surprised Haku as the last blow knocked out her mask.

He contemplated on removing the rest of his gravity seals but decided to wait it out, he was sure Haku was wasting more chakra than him.

He took out a kunai and pulled a few senbons out of his body, "You know these senbons hurt?" he humorously spoke as he saw Haku twitch one of her eyes, refusing to acknowledge the comment.

She flew out again, tossing senbons in inhuman speed. Sasuke quickly jumped out of the way, deflecting a few senbons before one caught his leg.

He twitched as he felt the pain but pulled it out again, he sighed, 'better end this before Ami appears.'

He had a kunai in one hand while he performed a one handed seal. Haku sped forward as she saw this, aiming for one of Sasuke's vital spot; Sasuke quickly rolled out of the way, spitting out balls of fire towards the ice glasses.

The balls of fire exploded once they hit the glasses but to Sasuke's dismay, the shattered glasses were slowly replaced with new ones.

Sasuke looked around again, observing the chakra pathways that filled the entire dome; even though Haku's reflection appeared in each glass mirror, he saw that each one was connecting to one source as he could easily spot Haku, she seemed to be holding back as he was doing the same…none of them wanted this fight, he put away his kunai.

In his eyes, he saw a foreshadow of Haku's movement as she started to move, quickly, Sasuke blurred too, predicting her movement, he moved in front of her, tackling her into the ground as they both grappled for supremacy.

"Haku, you know I don't want to fight you," Sasuke spoke to her as they rolled around, each trying to counter each other's attempts of a takedown.

Sasuke had to grunt in pain and release as Haku had just kneed him in the chest, they both stood up, "It doesn't matter Sasuke," she was surprised Sasuke had caught her, moving at that speed and with the illusions, she was worried now. She slowly moved back to one of her mirrors, "Like I said before."

She moved into her mirror, "never make a promise, if you know you can't keep it." She spoke sadly as she watched Sasuke.

Sasuke stood in stance again; ready to end this once she speeds out.

"Ami to the rescue!" Ami yelled out as she entered the dome.

Sasuke stared wide eyes at her before slapping his head, "out of all the damnable timings…" he mumbled silently as Haku formed another plan.

"Sasuke, they didn't agree, did they?" Ami spoke sadly as she watched the mirrors all around her, each one showed Haku watching them.

"No," Sasuke replied flatly as he watched the original Haku. She blurred again, but this time it was around the corners instead of across, Sasuke quickly took out his kunai, appearing in front of Ami as he deflected the senbons thrown, he couldn't deflect them all as a few landed hits all over his body, Ami stared at Sasuke in concern.

"I'm alright Ami," Sasuke reassured her as he felt himself weakening.

Haku continued the tactics, never blurring across only to the sides as Sasuke tried to protect Ami. Haku was quickly tiring but Sasuke was the main threat, she needed to get rid of him as quickly as she can.

"Dammit," Sasuke muttered underneath his breath, he couldn't figure out what to do, until finally he saw Haku blur out again, this time it was straight towards Ami; He rose to meet her.

Ami could only watch as Sasuke leapt in front of her and grabbed Haku, they both tumbled in the ground as she saw Haku holding on to one of her senbon needles, quickly rising to Sasuke's throat.

"SASUKE WATCH OUT!" Ami roared out as she ran towards them.

"Forgive me Sasuke," Hakue quickly jabbed the needle into Sasuke's throat as Sasuke could only stare back at the sudden burst of pain he felt.

Haku was suddenly skidding across the small area as Ami kicked her away from Sasuke's prone body.

'Crap, crap,' he thought as he stared at Ami's worried face. Slowly, he was falling unconscious, into a deathlike state but he needed to tell Ami, she needed to know he wasn't dying…

"A-Ami..." he tried speaking the words but it sounded like a dying man, "I-I'm not dying…no I-m, I-m not…"

He was wheezing now, breathing hard as Ami stood by his side watching him in mortification as she held on to his head pleading, "No Sasuke, you're not, please, you're not." Ami said desperately, she didn't know what to do.

"I-'m" he couldn't concentrate on his thoughts as he lifted up one of his arms and touched Ami's cheek, trying to reassure her the best way he could.

"Sasuke j-just, please hold on," Ami felt hot tears in her eyes as she felt Sasuke's touch, "I didn't even get to… please stay with me." Ami watched in horror as Sasuke's hand fell from her cheek, a thud on the floor was heard inside the dome as Ami's eyes widened.

Sasuke was pale, unmoving as she felt for a pulse…there was none.

"S-Sasuke?" she breathe out as if this wasn't real, "S-Sasuke?" she said again, slowly lifting his head up.

Haku rose up and entered her mirror, a frown on her face, "Is this the first time you lost a friend?" Haku asked as she watched the girl tightly hold on to the non-moving body, "It is saddening but, we are ninjas, we need no emotions when we kill…"

"**S**h**u**t, **u**p," Ami's voice spoke as she gently placed Sasuke's body on the floor, her voice changing, **"he cared for you…you were his precious person." **Her voice was dark as swirls of reddish orange chakra started to leak out.

Haku looked on in shame, she was unsure of herself now, she fought against it, she fought against all she believed in just to fight the boy…it was what Zabuza wanted and now, she didn't know.

**"He believed in you…and you killed him," her face turned to her as her eyes grew red****, her pupils turned into ****slits****, her**** whisker markings**** grew darker and her fangs elongated, "I'll kill you." **

Suddenly, a burst of demonic chakra filled the area.

…

Kakashi was already concentrating on a jutsu to end this, Zabuza had slashed him multiple times but he landed a few damage on his own, it was just this mist…he couldn't see him.

Then he felt it, the same chakra he felt years ago, "did the seal break?" he was worried, "Zabuza, let's end this!"

Zabuza felt the dark energies before he heard Kakashi, whatever it was, he worried over Haku.

…

Darkness, that's all he saw, he felt the cold stabbing his body as he didn't know where he was. 'I'm so tired…' he thought as he heard another voice.

'Wake up, Ami will kill her…'his subconscious spoke out his priorities.

All he wanted to do was sleep; he was so tired of everything, tired of all of this.

'Will you let your friends die? Will you wake up to see her dead body?' the voice continued.

Then he started to remember, started to think back to what just happened. He went easy on her, he wasn't committed to the fight and now he paid the price for it, sleeping on the job.

'Good, now wake up, wake up Naruto Uzumaki!' his subconscious yelled to him again as he snapped his eyes open.

Sasuke quickly sat up, the mirrors around him had suddenly cracked as he watched Haku skid across the bridge, the mask wasn't there to take most of the impact as she struggled to stand up, she was coughing out in pain…then Ami rushed again, demonic chakra swirled all around her, ready to give the final blow as Sasuke knew what to do.

He released all his chakra from the seals, felt the sweet nectar of its return to his body as he quickly pulled out the senbons from his neck, his sharingan activated as he blurred in speed.

Haku stood up, waiting for the killing blow…she lost, she wasn't useful to anyone now, and when Sasuke awakens, she was happy to know that she gave her life so he could live.

But then a figure appeared in front of her as she widened her eyes, 'b-but he was supposed to be unconscious…' she was shocked.

Sasuke stared at the charging Ami, his sharingan eyes activated as he was ready to catch the attack, then something strange happened, the energies around Ami became clearer as he stared into her eyes, he felt a pull and embraced it. Suddenly he was now standing in a dark murky sewer as red chakra rushed out of the entire area.

Sasuke's mouth was slightly open as he stared at the familiar scene, "t-this is…" he couldn't say the words, he just moved forward, until he found the cage were red chakra was pouring out.

"Kyuubi," suddenly red eyes turned to face him as a clawed paw slammed against the cage.

**"Those eyes," the voice spoke as it leaned its head closer, "I haven't felt this chakra ever since…"it didn't finish**

Sasuke saw things clearly now, he saw the chakra rushing out the entire room, his eyes spun wildly as he lifted his arm out, "Stop," he spoke as the energies died around him and return to the cage.

**"GET OUT!" ****Kyuubi**** spoke, "LEAVE ME ACCURSED UCHIHA!"**

Sasuke was about to comply when he sensed another figure, looking behind him he saw a shocked Ami staring back at him, her eyes wide. "S-Sasuke?" she spoke in a voice that depicted a child's secret being figured out.

Sasuke didn't reply, just stared back at her, shutting off the control he felt from the pull, he disappeared.

Time passed differently when he was inside Ami's seal chamber, what lasted in there was minutes outside as he held on to Ami's fist.

Their eyes staring at each other's own as Ami had tears nearly pouring out.

"Oh Kami, Sasuke," Ami pulled her arm back, Sasuke had seen the Kyuubi, had seen her in that state of rage. She was worried, she was scared again on what Sasuke would think, what will happen; she continued to back away, "I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm so sorry," she spoke over and over again as she was near tears.

"Ami, it's…" he tried to calm her but he felt a spike of killer chakra, he had to act now, to save a life.

He turned around and saw Haku smile sadly at him as if it was the last time they would see each other, she disappeared in an ice mirror behind her as Sasuke concentrated on his sensei's whereabouts.

"We'll talk later," he calmly spoke to Ami before blurring out again; he saved his chakra by shutting off his sharingan.

…

Kakashi had executed his finishing plan; he let Zabuza strike him many times with his sword so he could summon his dogs to find him. The summoned dogs now left the nin immobile as they cling onto Zabuza's body, holding him down as Kakashi performed his very own jutsu.

"Chidori," Kakashi whispered as Zabuza stared at the jutsu. Lightning cackled all over Kakashi's hand that held the ball of chakra, the sounds echoed of thousands of birds chirping as Kakashi stared at Zabuza.

"This ends now," he sped forward as Zabuza waited for his doom.

Kakashi couldn't stop himself as soon as a blur appeared, it was Haku, she was about to take the blow. Then the worse happened, someone had followed Haku, pushing her out of the way as he took in the attack.

"S-Sasuke!?" Kakashi's hand was through the boy's chest, close to his left arm. Kakashi knew it wasn't fatal but it would leave his arm useless unless it was treated right away.

Sasuke coughed up blood that came from the attack, 'damn, it still hurts in this world," he thought in sad humor as he stared back at a shock Haku. The damage was the same place his Sasuke had attacked him in the valley of the end except it was in his left side instead of right.

"Why?" Haku looked at him, she was too stunned to do anything else.

"I made a promise…remember," Sasuke chuckled, his face paled as blood dripped from the wound, he fell to his knees.

Kakashi quickly tried to apply pressure to the wound, 'if this keeps up, he'll die from the blood loss.' he was thinking back to all the jutsus he knew, trying to find a healing one.

The dogs had disappeared, releasing Zabuza as he lifted one arm up with his sword. Haku stood in front of him, pleadingly looked at her master, her eyes had tears of her own, "Zabuza…please stop this."

Zabuza looked at her before looking back at the boy. 'Dammit,' he thought as he slammed his sword to the ground, "Go help him." Zabuza directed as Haku nodded.

She went to Kakashi's side, ripping out a side of her kimono to use as a bandage, they laid Sasuke down. Zabuza looked for the rest of the boy's teammates, the mist slowly dying.

He spotted the girl "Hey!" Zabuza barked at the frightened pink haired girl, "Get over here, your teammate needs help!" he didn't know why he was doing this, but he figured he owed the little brat for saving Haku's life.

Sakura was hesitant at first until she spotted Kakashi and the girl Haku trying to help a figure on the floor.

Slowly she moved forward until she saw the Sasuke's pale face, "SASUKE!" she ran to his body.

This was not good,' Kakashi thought, 'out of a thousand jutsus I copied... I should have at least copied one healing jutsu.'

Sakura rushed to Sasuke's side, yelling out, "I can help him," frantically she started performing hand seals as they gave her space.

'I know that jutsu," Kakashi thought a bit wide eyes at the medical jutsu, the group then witnessed Sakura place her hand over the wound as green chakra appeared. Slowly, the wound closed as Sasuke started breathing better; they made him sit up so Sakura could continue healing his back.

"Sakura," Kakashi was amazed that his student knew that jutsu, "Where did you learn this jutsu?"

Sakura looked fondly at Sasuke as color slowly reappeared on his pale face, "Sasuke taught me the jutsu sensei." She smiled at how peaceful Sasuke looked now, a small smile was on his face as if he completed something special.

'I should have known,' Kakashi looked back at the boy; his respect for him grew each day.

Once she had finished, Haku took over, bandaging the healed wound with her torn cloth of Kimono.

"Kakashi sensei!" Ami yelled to the group as they turned to look at her as she pointed across the bridge.

Gato stood in all his glory, an army of bandits around him as he spoke out loud, "Zabuza, consider our contract terminated!" he chuckled as he signaled his men, "Kill them all!"

"Oh boy," Kakashi stood up next to Zabuza as Haku went to Ami's side. Sakura and Tazuna carried Sasuke aside.

"I guess we aren't enemies anymore," Zabuza spoke but one arm dangled uselessly.

The situation didn't look good as the ninjas were almost out of chakra; they stared at the bandits who stalked closer and closer.

Suddenly an arrow shot out from the sky, landing at the center as they all turned to see. Inari stood with his own army of villagers, each equipped with whatever they can find as a weapon. "If you want to enter the village, it will have to be through us!" Inari yelled out as the crowd agreed.

"what are you waiting for," Gato commanded, "they are just villagers, get them."

"I'll join," Ami yelled out as she performed her shadow clone jutsu.

"Now that's a good idea," Kakashi spoke as he preformed it along with Ami.

Zabuza chuckled as he placed a one handed seal, "water clone jutsu."

Multiple water clones of him-self added to the group as the bandits all out gave up and started running off.

"Wait," Ami turned to Haku, "We can't let Gato escape, he'll come back."

Haku nodded as she took out a senbon. She watched the crowd of bandits before eyeing the small old man, she threw it.

Gato tried yelling at all his bandits, ordering all of them to fight to no avail as they started running off.

"YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF NO BRAIN…." He couldn't finish the words as he wheezed out; holding onto his neck…a senbon was sticking out.

He turned back and looked behind him; Haku was staring coldly as his vision became hazy. Slowly he walked to the side of the bridge, holding on for support as he was having difficulties breathing.

He leaned too far as he fell off, the splash of water signaled his death.

The crowd roared in a cheer as the ninjas dispelled their jutsus, Haku quickly remembered, "Sasuke," she spoke out worriedly as she rushed back to check on him, Ami followed once she heard the name.

Inari and the crowd gathered around the nins, a bit worriedly around the mist nins but Tazuna gave a sign that signaled they weren't enemies.

Haku and Ami joined Sakura as they watch Kakashi carry Sasuke, "He's fine thanks to Sakura's healing."

He gave an approving nod in which Sakura smiled proudly, "He'll be bandaged for a few days but his arm will heal." Kakashi looked back at Zabuza, "Rest with us for a while before you leave…the offer is still available but you don't have to decide now."

At Zabuza's nod, the group left to take care of the wounded as the crowd cleared out and prepared for the villages new future.

The days past as Tazuna and his men worked hard on completing the bridge, it was livelier as the village all contributed to helping the men, either bringing them food or water, anything that could help.

Sasuke still lay unconscious in his bed mat as things settled. Sakura and Haku had visited several times, staying a little too long as Kakashi had to order them to give Sasuke some space. Surprisingly, the group had noticed how Ami had been nervous lately, hesitating whenever she entered the room.

Zabuza disappeared for a while as Sakura finished healing him. Haku wasn't worried because she knew Zabuza was up to something.

Sakura and Haku once again watched over Sasuke's sleeping form, each watching his chest slowly rise up and down.

"What happened to Zabuza? "Sakura asked as they waited for any signs for Sasuke to awake.

Haku looked at her and spoke, "He said he needed to check something before we leave…"

Sakura looked at her sadly, "So, you're not coming with us."

Haku shook her said sadly, "No, we decided that, it's best for all of us…I want to help Zabuza, help him with his dreams and maybe travel the world a bit." She looked at Sasuke, "I'll never forget you guys and the kindness you showed us but we need to live our lives our own way, until one day, we find what we are looking for, we just don't know what it is yet."

They settled in peaceful silence, looking down, listening to the breathing of the figure that attached them together.

"Then I guess, I'll miss you," a familiar voice spoke as their heads snapped up to look at the person.

He opened his eyes as a smile adorned his face, sitting up he greeted the both of them.

"Hi," he spoke quietly as Sakura glomped his body.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled out as Haku laughed at the pain expression on Sasuke's face.

"Ow, ow , ow," Sasuke's eyes twitched rapidly as he tried to move his bandaged body, "Sakura I'm trying to heal here!"

"Oh," she quickly let go, blushing in response, "I'll go get Kakashi and Ami," she disappeared downstairs as Sasuke rolled his eyes at her antics but a playful smile still stuck on his face.

He looked at Haku who was sitting next to him, a bit controlled as she gave him a small smile.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted as she greeted back.

Haku looked down in shame, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to…"

Sasuke tried to move his left arm but it pained him so he switched and moved his right hand up so his hand lay beneath her chin, he slowly lifted her head up to face him.

"It's ok really," he gave a small smile before letting go, "I'm just glad it worked out…I didn't want to fight you either."

Haku looked back at him; her eyes glazed over as she spoke, "Thank you for…everything." She gave him an awkward hug as she watched the girl performed it earlier…she never hugged a person before.

Sasuke awkwardly patted her back with his good arm before she released, a blush evident on both their faces.

"Oh, I see you're awake, "Kakashi entered the room as he chuckled at their red faces. Sasuke and Haku looked away, "Sakura will be back, she's just having a hard time finding Ami."

'Ami!' Sasuke thought a bit worriedly, he never told her it was ok, that he didn't care about the Kyuubi.

Slowly he tried standing up as he felt his muscles protest, Kakashi caught him as he almost fell, Haku stood by his side.

Correcting himself, Sasuke stood up, his left arm in a casket as he started walking, "I'm sorry but I have to find Ami," Sasuke headed towards the door, leaving as he almost bumped into Zabuza as he entered.

"He's awake," Zabuza spoke flatly as he held on to documents and papers.

"Oh, what's this," Kakashi peered over them as Zabuza placed it on the desk in the room.

"Deeds to Gato's, company, land, and money," Zabuza answered as Kakashi looked at him in surprise, "found it at his base."

"So that's what you've been up too," Kakashi looked thoughtfully, "So what will you do with it."

Zabuza started explaining as Haku and Kakashi listened.

Sasuke rushed out of the room at least, as fast as an injured man.

Tsunami gasped in surprise as Sasuke ran past her, she held on to the chair for balance.

"Sorry," Sasuke yelled out as he slipped on his sandals and left.

Sakura was stumped at Ami's reaction, she had just told her that Sasuke had awoken then she ran off, saying she just remembered something. She sighed, "What is wrong with her?" she continued walking as she heard a person approaching.

"Sasuke!" she yelled out, "you should be resting!"

Sasuke gave a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his head with his good arm, "sorry, I just wanted to speak to Ami, did you find her?"

Sakura shook her head, "no, she disappeared somewhere."

Sasuke sensed the area, finally honing in on a familiar chakra hiding up in the trees.

His eyes slightly looked back at the spot, "don't worry Sakura, I'll find her."

She met his eyes thoughtful as if he knew something she didn't.

"Well, are you sure you're alright?" Sakura asked again, peeking at his bandages while gently tracing for any loose ends.

Sasuke calmly took her hand and placed it to her side, "I'm fine Sakura," he smiled at her warmly, "You did a great job at healing me, thank you."

She blushed at the comment, "I-I guess I'll go check on Kakashi sensei." He nodded at that as Sakura left.

As soon as Sakura was out of ear shot, he looked on top of the tree were Ami sat.

"You can come out now Ami," Sasuke went near a tree stump and sat down, resting his bandaged arm, "we could talk about this now or you can continue avoiding me, which might be hard since we travel together." He chuckled at the little humor as Ami jumped down from the tree, cautiously she approached Sasuke.

"Ami that was the Kyuubi, right?"Sasuke started as it startled Ami but she nodded in reply, "its ok, I don't think any less of you."

She looked up as Sasuke continued, "I actually admire you for that, you hold that terrible secret and yet you want to become the Hokage…" Sasuke laughed, "Seeing how the village treated you…it's just surprising."

Ami stared at him in disbelief as she stood next to him, she didn't know what to say, Sasuke was the first person to have figured it out.

"So, you don't hate me like the rest," she whispered, unsure of herself as Sasuke shook his head.

"Ami, you're a great person," Sasuke spoke softly to the girl, "those people are fools for not seeing what kind of person you are."

Sasuke stood, meeting Ami, "I think I can help you."

Ami looked at him in confusion, "How?"

"I just discovered an ability of mine, remember?" he looked at Ami as she thought back to the battle, how Sasuke appeared inside the sewers.

"I can join you sometimes if you need to see that stupid fox," he grinned, placing his good arm on her shoulder as she smiled back in relief.

"Thank you Sasuke," she said quietly as a small smile adorned her face, her eyes staring at the floor.

Sasuke replied with a chuckle, "I've been thanked a lot today for some reason…" he led her towards the path home, "let's go inside, they're waiting for us."

She nodded, determined to stay quiet as she wanted to yell out in joy, finally, someone her age knew, she had a friend who could face the fox with her…she looked up at the back of Sasuke's head as he was leading the way and she smiled at him, a true smile.

When they returned, they were treated to even more news as Zabuza had decided to split the earnings with the village, to help them get back to their feet as he took the rest, especially the property so he could explore those places.

The bridge was finally finished that day and the group only had this time before they left.

Haku spent the time getting to know each of her knew found friends; they talked, laughed, and cherished each moment they had until night came and they went to sleep, a sad smile on each of their faces, knowing they wouldn't see each other for a long while. Haku shared a room with the three genins as Zabuza shared with Kakashi.

The sun rose and morning came; the group packed their things in silence as they prepared to leave. Kakashi met them downstairs with Zabuza, as they greeted each other before stepping outside.

They looked in surprise as the whole village stood out, wanting to escort them out of the village.

"As soon as we reach the end of the bridge," Zabuza spoke, "we split up."

Haku nodded sadly as she turned to watch them, Sasuke met her gaze, "Don't worry Haku, we'll meet each other again one day."

She smiled at him, "Is that a promise?"

Sasuke grinned as he looked back at his teammates, Sakura smiled and nodded to him as Ami had a wide grin of her own.

"It's a promise," the whole group chorused as Kakashi chuckled at the scene.

"I'm getting too soft," Zabuza muttered as his eye twitched, 'need to kill something…'

They reached the bridge as the Tazuna and Tsunami thanked them profusely.

"Will you guys come back?" Inari had asked them as he tried to hide the tears.

Ami looked at the boy, ruffling his hat that covered his head affectionately, "Yes, we will one day, when we can."

Inari looked up at her, his mouth trembling, trying to hold the tears inside, "o-okay sister…please try."

That's when it hit Ami, the sister comment got to her as she started to shed tears on her own, "I-Inari…" Ami's lips trembled, "It's ok to cry when you miss some one."

"I'll cry when you cry," they each spoke to each other as they fought down the tears, Ami quickly turned back as Inari reached out but stop… "Good bye!"

Ami waved a back handed goodbye before walking off, a trail of tears falling from her eyes.

'Idiots,' Sakura thought as she watched the both of them before waving to the villagers.

Sasuke placed an arm on Inari's shoulder nodding a good bye as Inari soon cried out.

"Alright then," Kakashi spoke to the group as they started walking forward, "Let's go." They marched down the bridge.

"Hey, what should we name the bridge?" One of the villagers shouted.

Tazuna thought about it as an idea came up…then he shook his head at that thought before speaking, "When we needed help, it was Konoha's ninja's that refused to say no…they helped us when we couldn't pay." He spoke proudly, "how about, the Great Konoha bridge!"

The village tested out the name before agreeing, one even spoke how they should place a plaque on the bridge describing the brave team of ninjas, which got Tazuna thinking again, "I just might do that."

Sakura watched as Sasuke calmly chatted with Haku, she knew Sasuke's answer already but she just had to ask, "umm, Sasuke?" she spoke, a small blush appeared.

Sasuke and Haku turned to watch her as Ami listened, "After we arrive at the village…how about we go out sometime?"

Sasuke raised a brow, "Like a date?" she nodded.

"Sure," Sakura celebrated in the inside, "but only as friends…you know that right?"

Sakura calmed a little; at least he agreed sort of, "alright, that's cool."

"Man Sakura," Ami tsked, "you are such a fan girl."

"Shut up Ami," Sakura replied as Ami stuck a tongue out at her.

"Always will be a fan girl until you're dying breathes nah" Ami had a satisfied smirk, 'I said it and I regret nothing.'

"Umm Ami," Sasuke spoke as he watched a pissed off Sakura.

"Yea…" Ami spun around and saw Sakura, whose temper was rising.

"You had better run," Sasuke supplied as Ami dashed across the bridge.

"AMI!" Sakura roared out, her face red, as she went after her, hot on her heals.

**'MUST KILL, CHA!' **

"Kakashi, control your brats," Zabuza twitched again in annoyance.

Kakashi answered lazily, "Nah, I let them do what they want…it's quite entertaining really.

Sasuke and Haku chuckled at their antics as Haku sometimes turned to watch Sasuke as he laughed.

'If things turned out different in our lives…we all could have been friends, sharing these laughs all the time,' she thought sadly as she continued to stare at Sasuke.

After Sakura had bashed Ami in the skull a couple of times, she returned to the group satisfied as Ami rubbed her head.

When they finally reached the end of the bridge, the road diverged into two directions, Zabuza and Haku needed to take the other way.

"So, where will you guys go first?" Kakashi asked a bit curiously.

Zabuza looked ahead, "We're going to check out the nearest property on this deed, maybe rest a little…it's been a while since we had a safe place to rest."

Haku looked at them in sadness for a moment before hugging each one. When she met Sasuke, the hug lasted a little longer before she released…Sasuke took the initiative as he realize he might never see her again, he leaned closed and pecked her in the cheek. "I hope we see each other again," Sasuke said a bit sadly as the whole group stared in shock, Haku was blushing like crazy.

"Kakashi," Zabuza spoke dangerously, "Did that **boy **just kiss **my boy**!?"

"I'm sorry Zabuza," Haku started,trying to shake of the blush, "I forgot to tell you…I'm a girl."

"You're kidding right?" Zabuza stared hard at her before turning away, the group could hear quiet muttering coming from the man, "She's a girl, how is she a girl, why didn't I know, how did I miss this?"

Haku smiled at her master's…no, her father's antics as he still waited for her.

She faced Sasuke again as a new blush started to appear, "I also hope we meet again," she gently touched Sasuke's cheek before leaving with Zabuza.

The group departed, looking back at them one last time before they disappeared from view, Sasuke looked ahead in the path, sad as he had to say goodbye to a dear friend.

"So Sasuke," Kakashi had a perverted giggle, "is there anything we need to know that happened between the both of you?"

Sasuke started to blush…this was going to be a long trip back.


	16. Team 7: Resting and Worries

Ch 16

I don't own Naruto

One of my favorite fanfiction motto: _My world, My rules__…_ ;)

Other notes: I decided against the Harem, I have a pairing in mind but it might take a while for it to occur or not, I'm still working that out, nothing major...but I plan on making Sasuke date a few girls. But things might change in the future, I had an idea on the whole story from beginning to end but the way it's progressing, I found out things need to change and things need to be added. Oh and I couldn't resist making more stories he, he. The different life one will have Ami as the container also but the story line is kinda different.

I'm having tests coming up so i might not update fast enough.

* * *

They reached the gates of Konoha in a day, being a ninja, traveling was a lot faster than non ninjas. 

Because of the mission the group grew closer than any one could imagine; the ninja guards who spotted them down the road watched as the team walked in, laughing at some joke or action as the masked Jounin ruffled the hair of the smaller purple haired girl…or boy, they couldn't tell.

"Alright then," Kakashi spoke at his grinning students as Ami pouted, "Take a break today, you've earned it. Tomorrow, we'll meet at our same spot around the same time; I'm going to report to the Hokage." His face was in a smile as we waved, " Bye." He disappeared in a burst of smoke.

"Hey guys, I'm going to check up with my parents," Sakura started leaving, "Let's hang out later okay?" she waved a goodbye before leaving.

"So what are you going to do Sasuke?" Ami asked as Sasuke tested his bandaged arm, he had noticed it had been acting up recently; he needed to get it checked by the medics.

"I'm going to the hospital first to check my arm, then most likely try to get my armor fixed," Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder, "hey, want to meet me later on, maybe we can get a bite to eat?"

Ami smiled at the offer, if anyone noticed, throughout the trip, they had been really close of late "sure, I'll see you later Sasuke."

Departing, each went to fulfill their tasks.

…Hokage Tower…

"So how long will you stay in Konoha?" The Hokage asked the man standing in front of him.

Line markings marked his face as his large white spiky hair made it hard for people not to notice him; he shrugged in response, "I'm going to have to leave again, I might come back during the Chuunin exams."

"I see; where will you be off too?" Sarutobi asked, watching the man smirk.

"Why, are you worried old man?" It was a playful gesture in which Sarutobi chuckled.

"I am well aware that you are capable of handling yourself," Sarutobi looked back at him fondly, "Jiraiya, it has been a long time since I was your sensei…"

Jiraiya sadly looked away, "It was a long time ago but you are still my sensei…"

It was quiet before Jiraiya spoke again, "Rumor has it the newly formed Sound Village is being run by Orochimaru." Sarutobi looked saddened at the news, "I'll be heading there soon, to find out what I can."

Sarutobi nodded as Jiraiya slowly walked to the open window, prepared to exit.

"Just be safe." Sarutobi said.

"I will sensei," a blush appeared on Jiraiya's cheeks, "Before I go, I have some research to attend to…he…he…" he covered his mouth as a perverted giggle escaped before jumping out the window.

Sarutobi had to sweat drop at his perverted student, 'his books are good though…' a little blush appeared on his cheeks. A knock interrupted him as he spoke, "Come in."

"Kakashi," The Hokage spoke in surprise once the said person walked in through the door.

"Lord Hokage," Kakashi briefly bowed in respect, "I'm here to drop off my report."

"This will be interesting," he took the report as Kakashi stood strait, "So they didn't agree in the end?"

"No," Kakashi shook his head, "If there is anything else Sir…"

"Yes," Sarutobi leaned on his chair, "The Chuunin exams are approaching, and there will be a meeting in which you must attend in a few days."

"Yes sir," he bowed as the Hokage dismissed him.

He opened the file, reading its contents as his brow slowly rose in surprise.

…

Ami slowly unpacked her items as a smile played on her face, her life had been getting better by the moment and now that Sasuke knew about her secret, she couldn't wait to chat with him. There were so many things she wished she could talk to someone about the Kyuubi…except Iruka sensei, he was an adult. It wasn't if she was uncomfortable, Iruka was just too…wordy sometimes.

Packing her things and settling in, she decided she needed to train by adding a few more chakra into her gravity seals. The fight with Haku had showed how weak she was; she needed to become stronger so things like that could never happen again. Heading out, she locked up and started for the training ground, determined to become strong enough that she wouldn't be a hinder to anyone.

…

Sasuke waited patiently as several med nins concentrated on healing his arms; the healing Sakura did was good enough that he would keep his arm, but there was still nerve and inner tissues damaged that only a trained medic nin would be able to heal. Once he had checked in, he was rushed into one of the rooms after a diagnostic jutsu showed irregularities in side his body.

Right now, they were finishing up, rejuvenating damaged nerve cells needed for a better function as Sasuke sighed in annoyance, he hated waiting.

…in the lobby…

Sakura chatted with a med nin, trying figure out a way she could become a better healer. Right now they were discussing what she would need, what she would need to know, and what her schedule was. She happily answered each one and listened intently when the med-nin had told her what books and scrolls she would need to study.

"Alright then Miss Haruno," the med-nin said after check marking her clip board, "come in and check with me when you can, but right now, I want you study and read those books I mentioned, I will test you once you return." Sakura nodded enthusiastically.

"I will, thank you," Sakura bowed as the med-nin nodded and left.

'Yes!' Sakura cheered in her mind, if things work out, she would become a med-nin for her team. Healing not only Sasuke but the rest who were injured inspired her to continue learning the ninja art of healing. Ami was strong enough to battle like Sasuke, and Sasuke was just strong period…but she often found herself the one in the back, doing nothing. 'At least now, I have a chance to support my team,' she smiled at the thought when she headed towards the door.

"Thank you very much," a familiar voice spoke as she turned back to look.

The figure stopped and looked at her before a smile appeared on his face, "Oh hey Sakura."

Sasuke greeted her as they both stood next to each other and started heading out, "What are you doing here?" they both asked each other before Sakura giggled and Sasuke chuckled, Sasuke answered first.

"I was just getting my arm check," he moved it around unhindered by any pain, "And they do a real good job if you ask me."

Sakura nodded, excited to tell Sasuke the news, "I'm getting training to become a med-nin," she said proudly as her insides leapt in joy when Sasuke gave her a proud smile.

"Sakura, that's great news," Sasuke nodded his head, "I know you'll get stronger that way."

She thanked him as a blush appeared, they slowly made their way as Sasuke told her he was going to the weapon's shop to have his armor fixed while Sakura was heading towards the scroll shop then the library. They bade a goodbye before leaving as Sasuke headed for Tenchu's weapon's shop, wondering if he would meet his friend again.

Entering the shop, he waited for Tenchu to appear behind the counter as he looked around for any new weapon shipment.

"Oh, hey there Sasuke," Tenchu stepped out from the back as his voice bellowed throughout the shop, "I haven't seen you in a while now…you haven't gone to another weapon's shop have you," he said aghast as he held a hand to his heart.

Sasuke chuckled at the man's antics, this was his favorite weapons shop; they had gotten to know each other a bit better, and it was fun when Tenten was around.

"No, I've been busy lately, especially my last mission which took me out of the village," Sasuke responded as he summoned his torn up leather suit and placed it at the table, "I'm sorry, there was a fight and it got damaged."

Tenchu observed the armor before nodding his head, "don't worry about it, I could repair it easily…just tell me what happened and that will be the price."

Before Sasuke started, he noticed a missing person, "Where's Tenten?"

Tenchu waved it off hand, "She has been busy too," he looked down as if sad but the chuckle proved otherwise, "too busy being a ninja and all to see her old man, especially with some exam coming up."

Sasuke's eyes slightly opened in surprise, he had almost forgotten about the Chuunin exams…this is where everything changed, where Sarutobi had died.

Tenchu didn't notice the boy's expression as he continued, "you should have visited Tenten before leaving, I think she missed you."

Sasuke shook his head out of thought before nodding to him, "sorry, I'll do that next time."

Sasuke then proceeded to tell Tenchu about the whole mission as he listened, gasping when the first ninjas attacked.

…

Ami panted as sweat poured out of her body, her head was pounding after receiving her clones' memories while she rested on the ground. She felt her chakra control was steadily improving as it didn't require as much energy to summon and detonate a clone, the weights she wore were slightly heavier, but it didn't matter, she would catch up to Sasuke somehow. She didn't like feeling weak, and what Sasuke had done, she should be grateful but she felt something was missing, like she was lacking compared to him…this motivated her.

Getting up, she decided to head to the woman's bath house, it was so foggy in there, no one could barely see and the steaming hot water always felt good…it was one of her favorite spots.

Renewing with energy, she got up and started heading towards the place, taking the shortest path to reach it. Hopping along the roof, she felt the breeze of the wind caressing her face as she moved from building to building; she always enjoyed traveling high in the air, it brought her comfort each time she felt the wind brush against her, like a mothering stroking a child's hair…it always saddened her because that would be the closest feeling she would have to a mother.

Reaching the bath house, she was sad at thought, every time she had time to think, sad feelings would pop up, she would become distracted and feeling down…she always tried to avoid this.

Before she entered, he heard a giggle near the fence; she went to check then grew angry at what she saw. An old man was peeping in the little hole on the fence, no doubt spying inside the bath house.

Sure she had the sexy jutsu but it was for distraction purposes only…she hated when men would spy on a woman's only time to relax in the pool, plus it's just disgusting knowing that he was looking while she was about to go inside.

A plan formed in her mind as she summoned a clone.

Jiraiya let out a perverted giggle once a busty woman in a towel entered; taking note of the woman's form he thought of an idea what to do with her in one of his stories. But when the teens came in, he avoided looking at them; he had his codes too, only mature babes on his list.

He felt someone tap his shoulder as he huffed in annoyance before looking back, "What do you…" he didn't finish as he stared at the prettiest well endowed purple haired girl, wearing a bikini.

_"I'm sorry," she said it in such a sweet voice, "But could you help me?" __it was__ seductively cute._

"Ai, Ai," he slapped his head, "Of course I'll help you." He went closer as the girl ask him for a hug…he quickly complied.

Suddenly, he felt a shift of chakra as his only warning as the girl smirked…the clone exploded as Jiraiya was sent flying off into the hot waters behind him.Ami stood there, waiting for the pervert to get out, not looking any please but happy she got the person.

Jiraiya soon jumped out, panting hard as he fell on the land, "hothothot!" he tried to cool down as Ami kicked him in the head.

"Arh," he grabbed his head as he sat up to watch the person who kicked him, "damned brat, what do you want!?"

"I want to take a bath in peace without knowing some pervert is watching me," their faces met as they glared at each other.

"And why would I want to spy on a little boy like you," the man said as Ami's face grew red.

"THAT'S IT!" Ami roared out loud as she summoned multiple clones, "I'M A GIRL YOU BASTARD! AMI'S BIG EXPLOSION!"

Ami disappeared as the group of clones latched onto the white haired man, "Oh Sh…"

A huge blast sounded throughout the village as Ami huffed out loud, honestly, she just hadn't grown yet…and sometimes it hurt her knowing that others think of her as a boy, she was tomboyish she wouldn't deny it but sometimes she wondered what Sasuke thought of her, she entered the bath house.

Jiraiya laid on the floor…somewhere, he just didn't know where. Groggily he sat up cursing the brat along the way, "So that was her…" he smiled a little before dusting himself and heading out, the girl had reminded Jiraiya of a certain young red head from the way past, ' might as well leave now.'

As the day slowly ended, Sasuke strolled around, worried once more. He would need to train harder for the upcoming exams and figure out some sort of plan against the war; it was a lot of work and he wondered what to do.

'Priorities first,' he spoke in his mind as he walked a familiar path, 'Gaara…'he thought a bit sadly, 'what will I do with him, then Orochimaru. Those two are the main threats so far, I need to somehow befriend Gaara early but knowing his violent tendencies in which I assume he still has…this is going to suck.' He sighed looking down as the sun was setting. "Never mind, I'll worry about it when it happens." Speaking quietly, ahead he spotted his destination, the ramen shop. Already, he saw two familiar people sitting down at the stools as he made his way to them.

…

When they said meet later tonight, they knew it would be Ichiraku's ramen shop. Sakura arrived recently, meeting Ami and chatting for a bit. She had also told Ami what she was becoming and she was met by appraisal.

"Hey you two," the voice behind the counter spoke, "I haven't seen you in a while now, what happened?" Ayami smiled at the both of them as Teuchi listened in.

"We had an A class mission," Ami boasted as Sakura agreed. Ayami looked back in confusion, "what's that?"

Sakura took over and explained mission levels and risks in each one, Ayami looked at them astonished while Teuchi widened his eyes in surprise, "That's amazing," Ayami said at the end, "and you guys are alright?"

They nodded as Ayami looked around, "where's that little handsome friend of yours?" she said playfully.

Sakura looked at Ami, "Do you think he's coming?"

Ami just smiled and nodded her head, she knew Sasuke would come; he had asked her if she wanted to get a bite to eat and she knew it would be here.

Sakura continued watching as Ami looked away; she wondered what had been going on between the two, "Hey Ami?" Ami looked back at her, "I was wondering, what do you think of Sasuke?"

Ami just looked at her in confusion, "He's a cool guy?"

Sakura shook her head, "No really, I'm just curious how you feel towards him?"

Ayami giggled as she cleaned the top counter and Ami blushed at the question, "What!? Why are you asking me, we're just friends and that's all I want it to be." Ami looked away, refusing to answer any more questions

Sakura just looked at her unsure, she knew they were hiding something but she just couldn't tell what it was; during the trip back, she had often seen those two share a hidden joke of some kind that she couldn't understand…she just felt left out.

Suddenly the girls stiffened when they felt a hand on their shoulders, they turned to look at the source, only to smile at who it was.

"Hey guys, Sorry if I'm late," He greeted them and waved to the people behind the counter.

He sat on the stool in the middle of the two, "I didn't know we were supposed to meet in a certain time."

They just shook their heads, "It's alright," Sakura said, "At least we all met up."

Finally they ordered their meals, chatting while they waited; each one talking about their day.

Sasuke looked at Ami in surprise when she had told him about a pervert in the bath house as he could have guessed already who it was. Sakura had asked Ami that they should go together sometimes and Ami agreed as Sasuke chuckled at what may have happened to the damaged Frog Hermit.

When their orders arrived, they ate in a relative pace; Ami calmed a little in her eating habits as Sasuke and Sakura ate a bit subdued.

"Hey guys," Sasuke started as they both stopped eating and listened, "The Chuunin exams are coming up."

They looked excited on the news, the next test to raise their ranks.

"Konoha is hosting the exams so pretty soon we'll have foreign ninjas arriving into our village."

Ami spoke excitedly, "Do you think Kakashi sensei will enter us in?"

"I don't think so Ami," Sakura explained, "We still are recently graduated students, I'm not sure if he would allow us."

"Aww, but he has too," Ami pleaded cutely before raising a fist in the air and standing on the counter, "we're strong enough!"

Ayami slapped Ami in the head, "Ami, how many times have I told you not to stand on the counter?"

Ami rubbed her head as she apologized while she sat back down. Sakura had to giggle as Sasuke chuckled at the little scene. "What do you think Sasuke?" Ami asked.

Sasuke's mouth quirked sideways in thought as he watched both of them wait for his answer, 'lately, they have been relying on me too much.' He thought, 'they need to decide this on their own.'

"I don't know," they looked back on him in surprise, "If Kakashi does enter us, I'll do my best but I don't know if I'm ready…" Sasuke thought back to all the tasks and situations they would all face, he wondered if he was ready to face them.

Sakura and Ami just watched as their unspoken leader had just creased his brows in worry; they realized he had been concentrating on his thoughts; he was worried if he was really ready for the exams. Each of them had to think if they themselves were ready for this, will they make it with their current abilities?

It was a gloomy thought as they ate in silence, each one contemplated if they were truly ready to enter the exams.

As they finished their meal, Sakura had left again, leaving Ami and Sasuke alone to walk home. Both of them didn't have a curfew or a place to go that anyone would worry. So they opted to just walk home together, maybe chat about anything.

It was dark out as they walked, the street lights lit their way.

"Hey Sasuke," Ami started as Sasuke's head perked up a little as a sign he was listening, "Thanks for teaching us the gravity seal, I added a few more levels of chakra to it."

Sasuke nodded once in acknowledgment as Ami continued, "I'm just happy you're in our team Sasuke, you've helped us a lot." She smiled at him.

Sasuke continued to look ahead in sullen as Ami wondered what was wrong.

"Ami," Sasuke spoke, staring ahead as Ami continued to look at him, "I won't always be there for you guys."

Ami had to wonder what was going through his head, he sounded so sad, as if he was going to die.

"You can't always depend on me, both of you have to know what to do in case I'm not around," Sasuke continued.

"Sasuke?" Ami wondered what was with him, "What are you…"

"Just never mind," he shook his head as they reached Ami's home, "Just forget it alright?"

She was unsure but Sasuke quickly bade her goodbye before leaving silently.

'What was that all about?' Ami thought as she went inside to think on what had just happened.

The next day they would meet again, she just hoped that Sasuke would be alright.


	17. Before it Begins

Ch 17

I don't own Naruto. BLAH!

Sorry if this was a filler I think, I planned on adding both chapters together but I am limited at the moment so I am splitting them and adding more to the next chapter.

* * *

As the days passed by, team 7 had been completing more D rank missions. It may have seemed boring to the group but often times they were dismissed early. The group was grateful for the extra time, they knew the Chuunin exams were coming and each one wanted to be ready just in case Kakashi had decided to enter them. Sasuke had become quiet lately, often times heading out to train, leaving the group to wonder about him. Ami, often not wanting to lack behind, went off to train too, leaving Sakura to her med nin lessons.

Kakashi soon noticed how the team had been training hard lately, they were quiet when they met up but still he could sense that each one cared deeply for each other. One day, he had observed the training schedule of his students…except for Sasuke, he always seems to be able to hide from him.

Well, to put it simple, he was amazed at the progress of his students. Ami's training style focused on using what jutsus she knew and practicing even more on her chakra concentration…he was almost sure she was able to produce the clones a lot easier now. Sakura was also advancing like the rest, her studies in the field of medics was growing quite nicely, but not only that, Sakura's chakra levels were rising each day she trained hard using her chakra. Her concentration was far advance than the rest of her teammates and it would be easy for her to learn jutsus in a good pace.

All in all, Kakashi was sure they were ready for the Chuunin exams. These D rank missions was just to fill out the required mission levels needed so they would be qualified to attend the exam and the A rank mission report he had given the Hokage should guarantee his students wouldn't be looked down for being the youngest members there.

Kakashi smiled when a hawk flew over his head, it was the Chuunin selection meeting and he knew what to do.

…

It was morning as Sasuke had awoken, today Kakashi had let the team rest and decided to meet the next day but Sasuke knew today other nins would start appearing at the village…today, Kakashi would decide if they were ready to join or not, tomorrow they would know.

Getting up, he quickly got dress, ate a quick breakfast and headed out. His leather armor should be finished by now, but he would check back later in the afternoon, right now he just wanted to look around the village, to see if any foreign nins had arrived yet.

'I wonder what today will bring me,' he thought before locking his door and heading out.

…

The first batch of nins arrived, it was a strange site as the trio entered the village. The Jounin instructor had the palest skin, as the two boys wore strange contraptions in their arms. The only normal looking one would have to be the girl with long black hair.

"Remember," The Jounin hissed out to his nins who paid rapt attention, "don't stick out too much, go scout the area and get to know the place, report back tonight at the designated area," the younger nins nodded as the pale man jumped off, he chuckled darkly, 'I'm back Konoha…'

The trio walked down the path at first, looking around the area as the villagers stopped and looked at the weirdly dressed nins, "What are you looking at," the boy with spiky black hair sneered at one of the villagers.

"And you call that not sticking out much," The girl spoke in annoyance as the boy looked back at her.

"Shut up weakling," She glared back at him as the boy continued to speak, "I don't even know why you came with us."

She grew angry as she reached into her pouch… "Kin, Zaku, stop it now." The bandaged teen commanded as they glared at each other, "we're attracting attention," they looked around as several villagers stared at the scene, "you have your orders, split up." Continuing their walk they separated, each going to a different district as Kin had to mock Dosu and his so called self proclaimed leader of the group.

She continued walking around, watching how different this village was compared to her own.

…

Other ninjas continued to arrive, some quickly left to their designated rooms while others decided to linger out. The guards of the gate had to shiver as they felt a bloodlust radiate from the group that approached the village. It mostly came from the red haired boy, carrying a huge gourd in his back as a tattoo with the kanji love was on his forehead. They watched as his teammates kept an uncomfortable distance from him. "Gaara…stay cool." The one wearing face paint, a black hooded outfit, and carrying a huge parcel in his back spoke as the boy glared back at him, he took a step back, "don't tell me what to do Kankurou." Kankurou looked back at him, saddened as the boy continued to walk ahead.

"Temari, do you think he'll be fine?" The dark blonde haired girl carrying a large fan on her back looked at Gaara, "I'm sure he knows what to do." Kankurou nodded in agreement as their Jounin Sensei spoke, "Your brother knows what to do, just keep him calm whenever you can." The man had half his face covered as he directed them, "you know where we're staying, don't start a fight with anyone, and watch over Gaara."

"Yes Baki sensei," they spoke together as they went off to follow their deadly brother Gaara.

…

Sasuke continued walking down the street, watching the people past by. He heard snippets from the crowd, each saying something about strange dressed people, nins from other villages, and foreigners in the village, and he knew they had arrived. He made his way around the village, wondering what his next move was. He wasn't really paying attention in where he was going, and he paid the price as he bumped into someone; they both fell to the floor.

Getting up, he was about to apologize but froze when he saw who it was.

Rubbing her side she glared at the person who had bumped into her, it wouldn't have happened if she was paying attention but anyways, he should have moved out of the way, "Watch were you're going, stupid," she stood up, dusting out her pants as the boy continued to stare back at her. She took a better look at him as he was frozen in spot, he was not bad looking and all, at least compared to her teammates; he was a relieving site to see.

The boy continued to stare at her, rising up before a smirk appeared, "What do you mean we're I'm going," the boy countered as Kin had to stare at him in irritation, "obviously you did that on purpose."

'Cocky little…' Kin stalked up to him dangerously, "What did you say…" her face was growing red in anger as the boy continued to smirk at her.

"You call yourself a ninja, you can't hear me too" he shook his head as Kin had enough. Throwing a punch, she was even more irritated when the boy just dodged it, jumping on top of the roofs, "Hah, too slow," he laughed before waving a goodbye and rushing off, "See ya!"

She gritted her teeth at the boy, good looking or not, he was going to die. Jumping up the roof, she followed after him, determined to damage the cocky bastard.

…

Ami walked down the streets, something was off in the village, and she could feel it. The air shifted with excitement as she spotted other nins with different hiates before she realized they were here for the Chuunin exams; she started to grow excited, 'If Kakashi sensei enters us…I'm giving him a big hug.' She really wanted to compete in the exams; she would face other strong ninjas and test her skills against them. She knew her team was still newly graduated like what Sakura had said, but she believed she was ready, she had been training hard just for it.

She continued walking down towards the gate, wanting to take a look if more ninjas were arriving.

Continuing her trek, she spotted a figure up ahead as she felt a shiver rise out of her spine. The red haired boy just continued looking ahead as she did the same, they both walked towards each other, each going the opposite way as she couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity towards him…she felt her own chakra spike slightly as they past each other. Stopping in their tract, they both turned to look at each other, staring with uncaring eyes as they both measured each other's strength.

Gaara had felt something once he had past the purple haired girl, he couldn't quite place it but it was familiar. Staring into her dark brown eyes, he summoned up that she was weak…but her eyes, it told him otherwise, they look so familiar.

"You," he spoke in a demanding tone as she just stared back at him, "Tell me your name." It was a demand, pure and simple.

'You,' she just looked at him in slight irritation, repeating the word in her head before speaking, "don't tell me what to do," she turned back around as she saw two figures staring at her with wide eyes, staring back at the boy before looking at her, she rolled her eyes, "If he's your teammate, then you guys need to teach him some manners." It was ironic that she out of all people would say it and besides, she had order issues, you can't expect her to just listen to whatever anyone says, you have got to earn her respect first.

Gaara watched as the girl left, he was surprised she didn't really faze at the killing intent he was radiating. He looked at his teammates before looking ahead again a sadistic smile on his face; this was interesting indeed, maybe he could find good blood in this village after all.

…

Sasuke was hopping from tree branch to tree branch; he had made it to the training forest area and was surprised that the sound girl was still chasing after him. When he had bumped into her, he was shocked at whom it was; multiple memories of this girl and her teammates popped into his mind as he remembered the attack. At first he was shocked, then he grew angry, then he calmed down…all in a matter of seconds before he felt devious, and he had a plan on his own, 'maybe I could get her disqualified,' he thought a bit evilly as he enjoyed slightly annoying her. He continued leaping against the trees, sometimes he felt the branches loosen when he stepped on it before jumping off. He stopped when he heard a yelp as a snapping branch could be heard, he went back to see what had happened.

Kin lay on the ground, grabbing her leg in pain as she bit her tongue. Pain was nothing new to her, especially if you wanted to become a Sound Ninja. Her eyes became a little wet once she tested her leg…it was sprained. There was a dark blot in the area of the damage, probably a bruise that made it even more painful.

She was in the forest, in an unknown village, no one was around…and she couldn't move much without summoning pain on her leg, she grew frustrated remembering why she came out here in the first place.

"Dammit," she spat out angrily as she dragged her-self up against the tree, hissing at the pain she felt, "I'll kill him." She tried to take care of her leg, thinking of what she could do, 'If I don't report to my team…' she grew scared at what would happen, being the only girl in the group, it was hard just trying to qualify into the team…she had often been looked down on by the others, mostly everyone thought she was weak, and she hated that.

She slammed her fist down in frustration, if she just ignored the boy then this would have never have happened. She gritted her teeth when she felt her leg move slightly…she really needed a healer.

Sasuke stood up in the trees watching her, it was his plan initially to get her team disqualified, and her injuring her-self was dumb luck…but now, as he watched her, Sasuke couldn't help but feel a bit of pity at what he had done, it was just low. He watched again as he saw her drag herself against the tree, hissing in pain, he just couldn't take it anymore, 'I am not a monster,' he thought, 'she didn't even do anything to me, at least not yet.' He made up his mind and jumped down.

She yelled out startled because one, it was the same boy again, two, she had been scared when he popped out of nowhere, and three, she moved her broken leg in fright.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen," the boy had apologized as Kin glared back at him, "well it did, are you happy now?"

She took satisfaction at how ashamed he looked before frowning on her own, "Can you get me help or what?" the boy nodded before disappearing into the forest for a second. Kin waited, wondering if he left but was relieved when he came back carrying twigs.

He went over to her, tearing out some cloth from his shirt and tying a few twigs together before placing it to the sides of her injured leg.

"This will sting for a moment, alright?" Sasuke spoke to her as she nodded; he placed the twigs on the side of her leg as he watched her take sharp breathes.

Placing a hand over the purple dark bruise, he concentrated on a healing technique; in his past, having a friend who was known as the best healer in the continent and a friend who surpassed that best healer…you pick up some healing techniques, plus it should work well now since he was full with chakra.

Green chakra appeared as he begun healing the area…concentrating on healing the bruised bone, then fixing the tissue. He knew enough to fix a sprain, but she wouldn't be able to walk well for a few minutes. It takes a bit until it finally heals, and it should be healed up in a few hours.

"How does it feel now?" he asked as Kin tested it for a bit.

It stung a little but it didn't hurt as much as it did before, she nodded in approval.

"Sorry again," Sasuke stood next to the tree Kin sat against, "I didn't think you would hurt yourself."

"Well this wouldn't have started if you kept your mouth shut earlier," that was Kin's reply as Sasuke spoke back, "hey; you called me stupid you know."

She blushed slightly in embarrassment before turning her head away, "well you are."Sasuke was surprised at the sound nin's personality, she acted so normal, he never knew the one in his world… 'Whatever happened to her in the first place,' he pondered for a bit, remembering that he never knew if she had died.

"How about I make it up to you with lunch," Sasuke asked her as Kin continued to listen, "I'll treat you to some ramen…"

Kin thought about it, it was around the afternoon already and she was slightly hungry, but she had to ask, "What's ramen?"

Sasuke just looked at her, "you don't know what ramen is?" he asked as Kin shook her head.

"Then you need to try some, they're delicious," he smiled before he tried to help Kin stand up.

Rising up, she almost fell again as Sasuke had caught her, he had just healed the leg, it should be kind of weak right now until it fully heals after some time, walking with her on his side would take too long so he directed her to get on his back…he was going to piggy back her to the village.

"No way in hell," Kin protested as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed," Kin's cheeks slightly reddened as Sasuke sighed out loud, "No one's here, we'll walk once we reach the gate, no one will see it, now come on, it will be easier."

'He had a point', Kin thought before slowly complying as Sasuke lifted her up and started heading towards the village.

Kin was blushing as she wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, pressing herself to his back; no one in Sound had ever done this for her. Being raised in Orochimaru's army, she was taught that helping others like this was weakness and in order to become stronger, a person had to save themselves.

She looked down at the boy's handsome face, he wasn't even having a hard time lifting her and she knew by now that he was a strong ninja, "my name is Kin by the way," she spoke as Sasuke seemed to be surprised by it.

"Kin huh," Sasuke said, walking across the twigs and rocks, "my name is Sasuke, nice to meet you."

He felt her nod behind his back before she started to rest; he had done it again, he had made a new friend, and with a sound girl no less.

Sasuke made his way through the training grounds, talking to Kin along the way, learning more about her village. It was saddening to hear how rough life was but she had accepted it as it was. She believed she would grow stronger because of the rough life and yet Sasuke heard a hesitant ring in her voice when she said it. Reaching the gate, he released her as they walked in; Sasuke was supporting Kin, placing her hand over his neck and placing his arm around her waist as the guards had to look at the scene in confusion.

They received a few odd looks as Sasuke continued to help Kin walk, it was an odd sight, a Leaf nin and a Sound nin already helping each other as if they were friends. Soon, Kin wouldn't lean on Sasuke anymore as she felt her shin become stronger; she walked the rest of the way, although slightly shaky but they made it to the ramen shop as Teuchi greeted them; it seems Ayami was out at the moment.

Since it was Kin's first time, Sasuke had ordered for her, she was ok with that since she didn't know much about it.

They waited in silence for their meal, the walk here was awkward to say since a lot of people had stared, and it was enough to start a rumor since a lot of people had recognized Sasuke with a foreign girl.

Receiving their meals, they dug into the food. Sasuke felt satisfied when he heard Kin moaning in delight, she enjoyed the ramen and for that, he was glad.

They chatted a little bit more, and ordered another bowl each before they finished and Sasuke paid for their meal.

"I guess this is where we depart," Sasuke told her with a smile as she smirked back at him, "how's the leg?"

Kin tested it for a bit, it was good enough that she could make it to her designated room before meeting her group, "It's pretty good."

It was awkward since they first met, not knowing how to say goodbye until Sasuke spoke, "So, until we meet again eh?" She smirked, agreeing to his words as she nodded her head as a goodbye and left in the opposite direction.

Sasuke continued walking his path, he remembered he still had to pick up his armor from the weapon's shop before it closed; Looking up in the sky it was still the afternoon, he estimated at least 3 hours until it started to get dark. Staring right back at his path, he headed towards the shop.

…

Kakashi was met by a few protest when he had told the group he was entering his team into the Chuunin exams, 'well, at least I'm not a lone on this one,' he thought since Asuma and Kurenai decided to enter their teams as well.

Iruka, the academy teacher who had taught their students protested the most, especially about the welfare of a certain purple haired girl.

Iruka wanted to test them but Kakashi quickly shot it down, he knew his students would hate the intrusion so he tried to calm Iruka's worry. He explained to him how hard they had been training, and then told them about their exploits in the mission to wave; how they had rescued him from an A-level missing ninja, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. It seemed to work as the room suddenly grew quiet. The Hokage nodded in approval as Kakashi felt he had won without the need of Iruka interfering with his students. He respected him for caring so much but they are ninjas and they are his soldiers now, he knew when they were ready.

…

It was night fall once Sasuke had finished picking up his armor, and again, Tenten was out, 'probably training with Neji,' Sasuke thought while shaking his head.

Walking down the path, he passed by a few buildings while admiring how silent the night was. Sticking his hands in his pocket, he continued his trek in the dimmed streets, whistling a tune to pass the time until he reached his home, unaware how loud the whistle was.

…

'A brother you love but can't be near,' the words shot through her mind while she stood out at the balcony in her room, watching the streets below.

Waiting silently, her brother s where in the other rooms, Kankurou was fixing his equipment while Gaara…She grew sad at her little brother.

The demon Shukaku was sealed into her little brother even though her mother refused. The bastard of a father saw that Gaara couldn't control his powers; he then labeled him as a mistake, so he tried to kill Gaara when he was young. That of course was his biggest error, Gaara survived each and every attack and in the end, he turned into a cold hearted killer.

Gaara was alone in a room just for him, she and her brother can only stay and watch over him the best they can but it was hard. Gaara never sleeps, part of being a demon container of Shukaku, sleeping releases the Shukaku and the demon usually wants blood once it's free.

She shivered, placing her arms around her-self as she looked out from the balcony. She still remembered the last time Shukaku was released…there was a lot of blood that day.

It was quiet as she stood there, admiring the night of Konoha. It was different than her village but the night was always the same no matter where. She didn't keep track of the time, nor did she know how long she stood there, watching the empty streets…until a figure walked by.

'What's this?' she thought as She calmly watched as the figure walked by under each light, slowly, she saw a bit of the person under the lights. She couldn't really see the face, his back was turned but he was close enough that she could make out the fan insignia on the back of his shirt.

Her ears perked up as she heard a tune in the air… 'Is he whistling,' she thought as she placed more chakra into her ears, listening to the whistle.

As she listened to the changing patterns from high to low whistle tunes, she couldn't help but realize how catchy it was. It was simple yet…soothing, at least one could say. She stood near the edge of the balcony, just listening to the noise that filled the night. It was better than the silence, at least in her opinion.

The figure then stopped under the street light as Temari watched in confusion. Then to her surprise, he turned his head back, staring straight at her…

For a while as Sasuke walked through the long street, he couldn't help but feel as if someone was staring at him…call it paranoia or whatever but he had to check. Turning his head, he looked around…and was surprised at who he found.

Sasuke stared at the figure in the balcony, 'Temari?' He thought as he tried to get a better view, mostly just concentrating on his vision until he could see her better.

They stared at each other for a moment before the girl smirked at him; he couldn't help it, he just continued to stare at her. 'So they arrived already,' Sasuke thought before a small smirk of his own slowly slid into his face. He was worried what he would do with Gaara, but right now, seeing Temari again, at least that was comforting, knowing nothing has changed with her.

Making sure she had a better view of him, he stood more closely under the light before he raised a hand and gave a short wave in greeting…she returned it…

Smiling again, he turned back and continued on his way home…

Temari smiled at the boy who looked at least her age, 'Dark and Cute,' she thought with a small laugh. At least once in a while, it was fun to act girlish for a bit, it comforted her sometimes, acting out as if she was a normal girl with overprotective brothers…but nope, she had a brother obsessed with dolls and…yeah, another brother obsessed with killing every person he sees, her head thought back to today, 'except that one girl.'

At first, when that purple haired girl had shunned out Gaara, Temari had to curse at the situation, Gaara wasn't a person you should ignore. But then, Gaara didn't answer back, didn't demand the girl not to walk away…he just stood there and watched as the girl left, 'strange,' Temari thought before shaking her head, 'whatever it is, it might not be good,' she remembered that little smile her brother had…that was bad.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as the screen door opened behind her, Kankurou came out looking at her. He must have noticed how thoughtful Temari had been since he asked her, "Are you ok?"

Shaking her head from her thoughts, she just answered back with a smirk, "Yeah I'm fine, what's up?"

"Shift starts, get some sleep," Kankoruou told her as Temari thought back to who she saw, the tune in her mind.

She nodded to Kankurou, and then started to whistle as Kankurou looked at her strangely before she went into the room.

'When did she learn a new song?' Kankurou thought for a moment before preparing to set watch himself.

…

In the dark room, Gaara meditated on the floor, calming his mother's demand for blood. His ears perked up once he heard whistling coming from the next room. It continued as he tracked the source moving to a different room.

Listening to the sounds, he closed his eyes once more, it didn't bother him, in fact, it was soothing for him. It reminded him of a past memory, the soothing voice of…

He grabbed his head as if the memory pained him. Calming down again, he continued his meditation, just listening to the whistling and waiting for it to stop but did nothing to stop it, not noticing how quiet Shukaku had gotten.

…

Tomorrow starts the Chuunin exams, new friends and enemies will be made.


	18. Chuunin Exams: Beginning

I don't own Naruto

Just a quick note; if you think the story is boring, I really don't mind if you give me a reason why, or some advice, I'm not a writer you know. Feel free to tell me if I'm over doing things, if it helps the story then I'll look into it. Now, thank you to those who are still with me so let's get on with the story.

* * *

The next day as the group met in the morning, Sasuke had arrived early at the bridge, waiting for his teammates. A few minutes later, Sakura had arrived but Sasuke had to double take when he spotted her; she had cut her hair.

"Nice haircut," he commented as Sakura smiled back.

"Thanks, my long hair got in the way during my training," she smoothed out the back of her hair, "I like this hair cut."

Sasuke nodded, "I like it too Sakura."

She blushed at the complement before waiting a few more minutes as Ami soon arrived.

They greeted her then slowly waited for their sensei…they weren't disappointed as he actually arrived a bit earlier than expected.

"Good news," Kakashi appeared as they turned to face him, "I entered you guys to the Chuunin exams."

…Dead silence…

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes as Ami's own sparkled. Sasuke looked unsurprised as Kakashi took out the slip, "Ahem, well," he handed it to them, "Meet at the academy before the afternoon, fill those out and remember. You don't have to take the exam if you're not ready," he stood back with a wave, "good luck." He disappeared as the team looked at each other.

"So are you guys ready?" Sasuke asked as Sakura and Ami looked up, a confident smile on their faces as Sasuke smirked back; they were.

Splitting up, they agreed to meet at the academy after they had properly prepared themselves.

…Academy a few minutes later…

Ami and Sakura had arrived waiting for Sasuke, by this time, Ami had noticed Sakura's short hair, in which Sakura had to sigh at her observation skills.

"You know," Ami said as she looked at Sakura's hair a bit closer, "it's almost as short as mine."

Sakura gave her a strange look, "Umm…ok?"She was unsure what she was getting at before a figure appeared between them.

They stared as he stood up wearing his dark leather armor covering half his face. They noticed the new silver plates near his shoulders, elbows, knees, and part of his face mask which a latch was seen holding it together; good old Sasuke.

"Let's go," he said as they followed him inside the academy.

There was a commotion in front of the doors in which two teen looking nins picked on the others trying to enter. Kicking the bowl cut haired kid to the ground they laughed, "If you're weak, just go home, these exams aren't for you." The others protested as Team 7 arrived and watched.

Sasuke knew they were just testing them, they could just go to the stairs on the right and ignore the whole thing, plus, he was sure Tenten and Lee were just acting weak…

He was about to take the stairs when he heard the little moan that Tenten released as she was knocked back to the floor…he knew it was fake but hearing her moan in pain, it just seemed to tick him off.

He looked at his group as they noticed Sasuke's interest in the scene, he nodded to them as they tilted there head as a response, 'time to get noticed.'

"Hey," Sasuke spoke out loud as the other nins turned to stare at the new comers.

Sasuke received a few reactions; especially spotting what he was wearing, he looked deadly as the two nins guarding the door had to double take at the fabled Uchiha.

"Only weaklings pick on others," Sasuke looked un-amused while he rolled his head, as if mocking them, "besides, my teammates noticed the genjutsus the moment we arrived."

Sakura and Ami stood by Sasuke's side, looking bored as well, even though they smiled inwardly…this was pretty fun, being the center of attention.

The nin with the bandage over his nose just smirked, "Well then, let's see how well you fight."

He blurred out as Sasuke joined.

As their kicks were about to connect, a greenish figure blurred in between them, Sasuke, still holding that tiny grudge, quickly stopped in mid kick, grabbed the green figures blocking hand and pulled him back, making the figure fall back behind him, a look of surprise on his face.

Shooting his other hand forward, he caught the teen ninja with the bandaged face on the neck and slammed him into the wall. All this happened in a matter of moments, in speeds that most couldn't even keep up with.

"This is a stupid past time Chuunin," Sasuke whispered to the ninja's ear, as the person stared back in surprise, "leave now…" Sasuke's voice was deadly as the person and his friend disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Turning around, everyone was looking at him warily; Lee still laid on the floor as even Sasuke's own teammates had a look at surprise.

"Did you see that speed!"Someone spoke, "what just happened?" they continued chatting as Sasuke went to Lee.

He offered his hand as Lee calmly took it, staring up at Sasuke, "T-that was amazing," Lee spoke as soon as he stood up, Ami and Sakura went to Sasuke's side, "I thought I was the only genin with that speed."

Sasuke just unlatched his face mask then place a hand on Lee's shoulder, "Your speed is impressive as well, we should spar sometime."

Lee nodded enthusiastically as Sasuke turned around and found Tenten staring at him with a shocked expression, he offered a curt nod to her while Neji just watched him.

He then started to enter the room with Ami and Sakura in tow before Lee yelled out, "WAIT!"

Sasuke turned to look at him as Lee's eyes sparkled. Ami and Sakura shivered, Lee was a weird site indeed, plus, those green spandex of his cling on a bit too tightly to his lower body part…s

"My name is Lee Rock," he introduced himself as Sasuke nodded; he wanted Sasuke to give out his name…but he just shook his head turning to Lee.

"I know who you are," he said it in a friendly way before latching his mask on, "Ask Tenten, she'll tell you." Sasuke said before they finally left.

Lee quickly turned to Tenten as her face became thoughtful.

'I can't believe Sasuke was entered,' she was a bit irritated since his team had just graduated and she had to wait a whole year before her team entered…then she noticed everyone was staring at her.

"What?" She was irritated at the attention.

"Oh youthful Tenten!" Lee's fist was up in the air, "Who was that person?"

She sighed, "Lee I've told you before, he's my friend, Sasuke Uchiha."

Lee stared wide eyed, "THAT WAS THE UCHIHA!" he placed his hand under his chin in a thoughtful position, also nodding his head, "I see."

Tenten twitched in irritation, 'do you always have to yell?' she thought as Neji moved forward.

"Can we just go," Neji said as he thought back to the display of speed, 'no matter, he will lose to me.' He smirked as the others followed.

"An Uchiha," several of the groups whispered excitedly while heading out themselves, "They haven't entered an exam for the longest time.

The crowd dispersed, heading into the examination room as the two nins from earlier appeared, removing their disguises as the one with the bandage on his face and spiky hair rubbed his throat, "Ok," he breathed out, "the Uchiha has a strong grip."

His friend shook his head, "that's the last time I come with you to pick on the genins, Kotetsu."

Kotetsu just looked at him in annoyance before thinking back to the genins, "Izumo, we have a lot of strong genins this year." Smirking he stood strait, rubbing his neck slightly, "let's go."

They disappeared.

…

Team 7 stopped by the hallway before entering the classroom, they met Kakashi on their way as he was leaning on the wall, waving at them as they stopped and greeted.

"So you guys showed up," his eyes had a pleased look, "I knew you guys would."

"Hell yeah sensei," Ami said confidently as Sasuke and Sakura agreed.

Kakashi chuckled, "well, get going, and do your best."

They nodded before continuing down the hall and stopping at the double doors.

Sasuke stood in the middle as Ami and Sakura stood at his sides, he looked at their faces as Sakura smiled and Ami smirked. Sasuke nodded before placing both hands on the door and pushing…a bit too hard.

…

In the room, many nins from all over the country could be seen, there was tension in the air as only a few talked amongst themselves.

Suddenly, the doors slammed open as they all turned to see who had just walked in.

A figure wearing the darkest leather armor entered, his mask hid the bottom part of his mask as he looked around the room, scanning each one of them before two girls stood by his side, both of them started looking around before the purple haired one led and the pink haired one pushed the boy, they made their way to the nearest desk.

He was an intimidating figure as he slowly walked to the side as several of the groups started to whisper.

…

The sound team watched as the new figure emerged, he was a Konoha genin they would no doubt face. Zaku snorted, "Doesn't look so tough to me."

Dosu just gave him a brief look before staring back, 'idiot Zaku, always cocky.'

Kin just watched, tilting her head as the person looked familiar…at least his hair. She had a feeling she knew the person.

…

"It's her," Gaara said as his team looked at the group that just entered.

Gaara stared at her for a moment before looking at her teammate, the boy looked strong. 'Maybe, he can prove my existence,' Gaara thought as his teammates thought otherwise. Temari continued to stare at the boy; she had spotted the fan insignia on his back and she couldn't help but think that this was the same person from last night.

…

'I guess I pushed the door a bit too hard,' Sasuke thought as he led Ami and Sakura to the desk in the back.

"Sakura?" a voice spoke as the group turned to look at the person.

Sakura looked back as a smiled rose on her face, "Ino!"

"It is you!" they both hugged each other as her teammates came in.

"Trouble…" Shikimaru started to speak but looked up and met Sasuke's cool stare, he flinched back asking, "Sasuke?"

Unlatching his mask, he smiled at them as Ino turned and hugged Sasuke.

"I didn't recognize you," she let go and looked at the rest of team 7, "you guys look different…except for you Ami, you look the same."

Ami scowled at her, a twitch evident in her eye, "what's that suppose to mean?" she said warningly.

"Nothing, nothing," Ino waved it off as Sasuke spoke.

"It's good seeing you guys again, Shikimaru, Ino, Chouji."

They nodded as Ino stood closer, "I missed you Sasuke." She spoke while batting her eyes as Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's actions.

"Woohoo!" The excited voice of Kiba yelled as the newcomers greeted the group, "We're all here!"

"Ami, Sasuke," the soft voice spoke as Ami's smile grew wide.

"Hinata!" Ami yelled out before she tackled her with a hug, "How have you been!"

She giggled as Ami gave her some room, "I'm good Ami." She turned to Sasuke who looked kindly at her.

"It's really good to see you Hinata," Sasuke went close and gave her a brief hug as she blushed in response.

"Hey, hey now," Kiba interrupted, feeling devious, "let's not get too touchy here."

Hinata blushed more as the group laughed at the situation…

"This is too troublesome," Shikimaru spoke under his breath as he watched the nins, "Now we're going to have to compete against our own classmates." He looked at Sasuke who was busy chatting with the group, 'I don't want to fight him…something was different about him since the academy,' he thought worriedly.

Sasuke continued speaking to the group, catching up with recent events, until he felt a knuckle smash his hair.

"Hey little Sasu!" Tenten appeared, grabbing him in a choke hold while knuckling his head.

"Little Sasu!" Kiba barked out laughing as Sasuke blushed, retorting with, "Shut it Mutt boy."

"Tenten, I told you not to call me that!" Sasuke released himself as Tenten's teammates followed.

"Oooh, I did not know Sasuke had another name!" the weird kid Lee spoke out loud as Sasuke turned to face him.

"It's not another name, it's not my name…don't call me that."

The rest wondered who they were as Hinata stood behind Sasuke when Neji glanced at her coolly, "Lady Hinata," he said as she answered back, "Cousin Neji."

As long as Neji was acting civil, Sasuke didn't mind him. Sasuke then took the time to introduce her and her teammates to his friends. Neji and Shino stood to the sides, listening or uncaring as the rest chatted. It was actually hilarious when Lee had started taking a notice to Sakura, saying he would protect her with his life once if she would date him…only to be turned down.

"You know, you little genins should Shut up," the words were said a bit harshly as the group turned to meet the new figure. Sasuke knew who it was, a figure that had lied to him, fought him, and helped spy against Konoha; turning around, Sasuke re-latched his mask and glared at the new figure, 'Kabuto…'he thought a bit darkly.

His white hair, glasses, and friendly smile made it sure this was the right person. He looked directly at Sasuke's cold glare and had to flinch at the hatred in his eyes; he moved both arms up in a pacifying position, "hey, hey, I'm only saying," he directed them to look around them, "the tension in the air is thick, you'll be a target for all the other nins with your loud mouths."

Sasuke never took his eyes off him as the group looked around and gulped, "So why are you helping us again?" Sasuke said it coolly as the group subtly got the hint to be wary of the newcomer.

Noticing the unwelcoming stares he spoke again, "We're leaf nins, we should be helping each other out," he reached back and took out cards, "I've flunked the exams many times, so I've gathered enough info on the competition."

Sasuke stopped paying attention when Kabuto had started saying about leaf nins and sticking together…he leaned next to the wall uncaring as Ami, Hinata, and Sakura looked at him confusedly.

"So that means you suck, right," Kiba spoke his mind which isn't really that polite.

"Kiba!" Ino said aghast at the boy's brash attitude, in which he just gave her a look.

"So you have info on any ninja?" it was the cool voice of Neji as the group watched the scene.

"I do actually," Kabuto shuffled his cards, "Is there anyone on your mind?"

Neji never turned to look at the person leaning on the wall, but he saw him, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Kabuto looked on surprised as he and the group looked towards Sasuke. He still had his eyes closed as his teammates and Hinata stood near him, observing the whole scene.

"Go ahead," came Sasuke's reply as Kabuto nodded and placed chakra on top of his cards.

Pulling out one card, he read it, "Sasuke Uchiha, his team members are Ami and Sakura Haruno. Their team Jounin is the Kakashi Hatake, also known as sharingan or copy cat Kakashi. His team has completed 19 D rank missions and 1 A rank mission." Most of the group looked at the team, the friends didn't know they had an A ranked mission, "Sasuke Uchiha, he was the only surviving member of the Uchiha massacre, graduated not only as Rookie of the Year but also as the first time ever student aide. He was revered as a prodigy during academy and rumor had it, he could have graduated years ahead of his group but turned it down."

They all looked at Sasuke in surprise; they couldn't believe he would ever turn down an offer like that.

Sasuke just shrugged in response, confirming that it was true.

'Sasuke could have been on my team then,' Tenten thought while staring at the boy, it was pretty shocking news that Sasuke had enough knowledge to move on a grade but chose to pass it.

Neji's brow slightly rose in confusion, 'he was handed a chance to succeed…but he passed it down, why?"

Opening his eyes, Sasuke watched each of them; he knew what they were wondering so might as well answer them; "I don't abandon my friends, so I chose to help them, rather than leave them."

They looked at him in surprise before smirks and smiles appeared on the group, they respected him before but now, it only grew.

'Friends?' Neji scoffed before looking away but he saw the look Sasuke gave him, it wasn't an angry one but a look of sadness towards him…he felt even more confused at the Uchiha's attitude.

"I see," Kabuto stored away that knowledge for later, "Any ways," he took out another card and started to explain the villages competing, in the end, there were a lot of enemies in the classroom, and each one knew that the students standing here are recently graduated, they were the targets.

It was a nerve racking idea as they tense, looking throughout the room as the nins stared right back at the Rookie 9.

"So," Sasuke stood up as they turned to face them, "let them come; only the weak take the easiest path…but they'll be surprised once they face us."

Kiba smirked, scratching his nose, "yup, he's got a point."

'Besides,' Tenten thought looking at Sasuke, 'Sasuke isn't weak.' She wasn't the only one who thought of that.

With all this excitement, Ami couldn't control herself, everyone was confident, everyone helped each other, she just had to say it, "TEAM 7 IS GOING TO KICK ASS!" she roared out into the air as everyone turned to stare at her.

…

"What is she going on about," Temari said as she looked at her psychotic brother who just watched her with critical eyes.

…

"Let's give her a crash course to the ninja world, Dosu," Zaku said with a smirk of his as Dosu agreed…Kin hesitantly stood in the sides, watching as her teammates had just ignored her, before they moved.

…

"Ami!" Sakura covered her mouth laughing nervously as Ino agreed, "Sakura, why can't you control your teammate?"

"Ami, your youthfulness is splendid, yell it out, Wo…"Lee fell to the floor as a bump appeared on his head, Tenten standing over him, a twitch on her forehead as she raised a fist, "Lee, don't motivate her, we have enough attention already."

Kiba and Neji had to smirk at Ami's attitude, each with different thoughts.

Sasuke just chuckled in surprise at Ami; he didn't expect her to do that, "Way to go Ami."

Ami looked at Sasuke and smiled a toothy smile as Sakura actually gave Sasuke a look, "you're not helping."

Sasuke chuckled again, "Hey, if they have a problem, I'll be glad to deal with it."

Kabuto shook his head, "confident are we?" Sasuke didn't answer as he sensed fast moving presences heading towards them.

At first, he ignored them, hoping they were heading towards Kabuto; he wanted to see the man suffer. Then to his surprise, they shifted, heading towards Ami…

'Dammit, nothing ever goes as planned,' he thought before shifting himself slightly to catch them.

A few others noticed the nin approaching and the way Sasuke slightly moved his position, they stood watch, wondering what would happen.

Quickly, the nins moved through the crowd, heading towards Ami, bringing their hands up, Dosu revealed his contraption on his arm, appearing below her about to strike as Zaku appeared above, raising both hands up, about to open his palms as Ami looked at them in surprise.

Sasuke grew angry as he disappeared.

Zaku and Dosu stopped in their tracks as a figure blurred in front of them, grabbing Dosu's arm with the strange contraption in his grip, tightly, as little cracks appeared around the device. Dosu looked at Zaku, the figure had his other hand held on to his throat tightly.

"Move and I'll crush your neck," Sasuke's eyes revealed his sharingan as he stared at both of them, "Whatever this is, I'll make sure you'll never use it." He tightened his grip as more cracks appeared around the device.

'How was he so fast!' Zaku struggled in his grip but tried hard not to show it, he felt the grip tighten each time he was about to fight it.

'Damn,' Dosu thought watching his sound contraption whither under the power of the Uchiha, 'we underestimated her teammate.'

Everyone watched in surprise as they waited to see what would happen.

Sasuke's action confirmed Shikamaru's worries as Kiba looked unsure if he could take him.

"Sorry Sasuke for my idiotic teammates," Kin appeared, looking at how helpless her teammates were, enjoying each moment as they looked at her in surprise, "can you please let go, I kind of need them."

Sasuke looked at her as he shut off his sharingan eye, nodding as he let go.

Dosu and Zaku moved back, Dosu checked his equipment as Zaku rubbed his neck, a bruise evident.

"Kin, so these are your teammates," Sasuke greeted her as Kin nodded.

She looked annoyed at her teammates before placing her hands at her side, "unfortunately, they are," she was glad she met Sasuke, now she knew he was one of the stronger genins, having him as an ally was beneficial to her.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" a burst of smoke revealed adult nins with clipboards and a scary looking one who had a black sash over his head as multiple scars covered his face, he was wearing a black trench coat as he looked over at Sasuke, "There will be no fighting in the room or else you will be disqualified."

Sasuke just nodded before the instructor ordered them to take their seats. Sasuke wished Kin a good luck before leaving to his seat. It was the same as before, the instructor introduced himself as Ibiki Morino, they were to take a test, and he explained the whole points system and how the final question would be given out near the end of the exam. Sasuke just sat there bored as he waited for it to start.

'I hate tests!' Ami thought as she received her paper, now she started to worry.

Sakura looked at her teammate Ami; she could sense how uncomfortable Ami was feeling at the moment and she had to worry about her since Ami was never good with tests.

When the exam started, Sasuke had activated his sharingan throughout the whole test, copying answers through the movements of the nins around him, and not only that, but he spotted multiple usage of chakra throughout the entire room; they were performing subtle jutsus.

Finishing, he flipped his paper over, resigned to observing the room. Checking on his teammates, he noticed how Ami had been struggling and since he wasn't sure what Ami would do, he devised a plan.

Taking his paper, he flipped it back to the front, scribbling something down before turning it back down; continuing, he looked around him, spotting several nins having a hard time with the exam as a devious smirk appeared under his mask.

Placing his hands underneath the table, he concentrated a little of his chakra, aiming at the nins at the far end of the table on both sides.

'Flaming pants no jutsu,' Sasuke thought with a smile as a small stream of fire shot out of his hands, making its way to the targets.

The two nins at the end of the table were frantically trying to figure out the test when suddenly they felt warm…then smoke started erupting from under their table so they checked and next thing you know it, there were two nins jumping up from their desks, attracting the attention of the examiners for a split second as the nins on fire ran around the room.

The examiners yelled out, trying to catch the two flaming nins as they ran around in panic.

Sasuke quickly formed his chakra, shaping it until he made a connection to its target.

Quietly placing his palm on his paper, a small poof of smoke appeared but was covered by the flame's smoke near his desk as another paper appeared.

The examiners quickly controlled the situation, settling down the crowd as Sasuke sat perfectly innocent as he felt the gaze of his teammates.

"Whoever did this," Ibiki ordered as he looked around, his eyes narrowing at the Uchiha, "be sure not to let it happen again."

Ami peered back at her paper before her eyes widened, reading the note she erased it as instructed before smiling, Sasuke had come through for the team…

Sakura noticed Ami's smile before she concluded something had happened, feeling confident in her teammates, she was sure they would pass this test easily.

"Alright stop," Ibiki commanded as enough time passed out, "Now to the final question, but before I ask it I have a new rule…" A sadistic smile was spread on his face, "If you fail this question, you will never be able to become a ninja again."

He was met with an outcry of bursts before he roared out loud, "You were just unfortunate to have me as an examiner this time, quit now and you can take the test again, next time!" he chuckled as the whole room tensed.

Sakura looked towards both her teammates, Sasuke had his eyes closed, waiting for it, he seemed confident enough, then she turned to Ami…she was nearly shaking.

'But, how!' Ami thought angrily, always, when things seemed going her way, she always stumbled across someone or something that blocked her way. Dammit, she wanted to curse out loud at how unfair this was; she was always blocked from doing things she believed in but she would always prevail. She watched as a couple of nins left the class room and a few more on their way, she grew even more pissed, grinding her teeth.

As the nins left, no more hands came up, a few where hesitating as Ibiki continued to drawl it out, "there is always next time remember that," he said as one more group exited.

It was quiet as Sasuke waited, this was getting boring, he watched as Sakura was unsure what to do while Ami looked at the examiner pissed, not wanting to stay here any longer he spoke up in a bored tone, "If you're weak enough, then hurry up and leave."

The rest of the class and his teammates looked at him in surprise as Sasuke continued a bit boringly, "do you honestly care what these tests have to say about us, all these numbers…it doesn't matter because either way, I still have people I need to kill, doesn't matter if I get banned from being a ninja, it will never stop me." At the end of his speech, his whole appearance looked angry and in all honestly, he was, just thinking about those people pissed him off.

The examiners looked at him in surprise and sadness, as did Ibibki before he spoke again, "anyone else?" It was quiet as no one spoke or raised a hand.

'Sasuke?' Tenten thought, looking back at him.

'Maybe he will prove to be a worthy prey,' Gaara had a sadistic smile on his face as he glanced at the Uchiha while Temari just looked at him thoughtfully.

'Uchiha…I need to watch him,' Ibiki thought as he realized no one else was going to give up.

"Alright…you all passed!" Ibiki smiled at them as the whole class couldn't believe it.

From there out it was the same, Ibiki showed the class the scars he received while explaining the purpose of this test. Throughout it all, his words were taken seriously as it described horrible things a ninja would undergo if they were captured.

Then it was ruined as an instructor came crashing through the window with a huge sign saying she was Anko Mitarashi. She yelled out she was the examiner for the next session and made a comment at how large the class was.

"You're paying for that," Ibiki commented as he struggled to place the banner down, Anko shrugged in response before she gave them directions of the next test and jumped right back out.

Sasuke went to his teammates as the others started to leave, but he just had to tell Ami, "Anko seems to act just like you," Ami looked at Sasuke as Sakura listened in, "and if I knew better," he smiled playfully under his mask as his brows rose in amusement, "I would have thought she was your sister."

Ami rolled her eyes as Sakura laughed along with Sasuke, they headed to the next area of the exams as Sasuke slowly felt nervous, 'this was it,' he thought gloomingly as they continued their trek, 'Orochimaru,' he thought darkly, they would meet him for the first time and he wondered what would happen.


	19. Chuunin Exams: Unexpected Encounters

Ch 19

I don't own Naruto

Notes: ….

Other notes: I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Groups gathered around the gate of the Forest of Death. Ami shivered at the name as she stared into the darkness; the lady Anko would explain the next task, and she had a feeling it was going to be hard.

The teams were offered a grace period, a little breather before the next task, during this period they were given waver forms to sign as Ami grew even more nervous reading the form.

'**Konoha**** is not liable for the death of any kind of nin****ja**** entered in the exam.'**

Ami read those lines, memorizing it as it made her even more nervous.

During the grace period, nins chatted amongst themselves as they waited, the Rookie 9 gathered around again, agreeing to be careful as they wished themselves luck, chatting once more, trying to figure out the next test.

…

Kin and her teammates quietly moved aside as their Jounin Sensei had orders to give them.

"Listen," he hissed as they stood strait, "Your main goal in this event is to go after Sasuke Uchiha, I want him killed, understand?"

Kin widened her eyes as Dosu and Zaku looked back at her, their sensei narrowed his eyes, spotting the hesitation on the girl, "Is there a problem?" he emphasized each word as Kin shook her head.

"Good," he looked at the group of nins where Sasuke was at, "If you don't know what he looks like, take a good look now…"

The group of sound genins turned to stare where their sensei was directing them to, Kin was a bit slower than the rest.

Dosu nodded as Zaku smirked, he was eager for this as their sensei left, "don't fail me…"he disappeared.

"Ha, ha, ha," Zaku laughed out loud at his teammate, "Say good bye to your little friend Kin."

Kin stood, masking her emotions as she kept her face straight, Dosu stood quiet, asking, "Kin, you heard his ord…"

Kin snapped her head back at him, "**I know my orders…"** she spoke darkly before leaving as Dosu and Zaku looked on surprised. Zaku scoffed, rolling his eyes, "What a weakling, I can't believe she's in our team Dosu."

Dosu never answered, just following Kin as they made their way back into the crowd.

…

"Okay, gather around brats…and older brats!" Anko yelled on the microphone as the crowd complied with annoyance.

Anki explained the next exercise, basically, killing was allowed inside the forest, anyone caught outside the forest will be disqualified. Their mission was to reach the tower while acquiring scrolls, the Heaven and the Earth scrolls. Their group is handed one scroll and they had to somehow find the other scroll through any means. They had five days to complete the mission before they are automatically disqualified.

Anko then directed them to collect their scrolls and to their designated gate by a Chuunin.

As the teams stood in line, collecting their scrolls and moving on, Anko stood near the booth as the Chuunin handed out the scroll. The genins passing by had to wonder the mental stability of their instructor as she leaned on the booth, licking her kunai while giving each genin a hungry look.

Team 7 stood next as Anko couldn't help but pick on the so called child prodigy, Sasuke Uchiha. His name was famous around Konoha village, almost everyone knew about him so Anko wanted to see him herself.

"Well if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha himself," Anko appeared behind him, her cheek next to his leather covered one as she wrapped her hands around his neck, her chest leaning quite comfortably on Sasuke's back.

"W-What the hell are you doing!" Ami screamed out as Sakura had to stare wide eyes at the insane woman.

_"Who me?"_Anko batted her eyes as Ami glared at her.

"You can't just do that to any student," Ami continued as Anko looked on in amusement, "you're like way older than he is."

"Hmmm," Anko rubbed her cheek to Sasuke, "only a few years apart," she smirked, irritating little genins was her favorite hobby, but she was a bit bummed since she couldn't see if the boy was blushing behind that mask of his.

Sasuke was just an innocent bystander, he was nervous enough already but now, he didn't know what to do, this never really happened before; he was lucky his mask hid his face…he felt himself blush like crazy.

"You are a perverted old Lady, you know that?" Ami accused her as Anko twitched at the comment.

"Little brats should keep their mouths shut," she let go of Sasuke, as he sighed in relief, before Anko stood in front of Ami, they glared at each other, "And who are you any ways, his girlfriend."

Ami blushed in embarrassment as a few ears perked up in interest, "No you freakin pedophile, he's my teammate you're trying to molest!"

Their faces met as they glared daggers at each other, the whole group watched the scene as the Chuunin in the booth spoke out, "Umm, excuse me."

"WHAT!" they both snapped at the guard as he felt uncomfortable.

"You're holding up the line…"

They both looked back before turning around, folding their arms.

Almost everyone had to sweat drop as someone asked, noticing a few similarity between them, "Hey, are you sisters?" someone yelled out as Ami and Anko looked back at each other before walking away, "She is not my sister!" they both yelled out as Anko jumped away and Ami grabbed the scroll and went off to the Chuunin guard, Sasuke and Sakura in tow.

…few minutes later…

Everyone now stood in their box, Ami refused to acknowledge on what had just happened before they decided on a plan.

"Ok, let's just get to the tower quickly, we can find a scroll there on our way," Sakura and Ami nodded, it was a good plan since they could set up traps around the place to capture nins with the scroll they need.

Sasuke stood ready, stretching one last time as he tried to stay calm…his whole body shivered in anticipation.

…

"What will we do," Temari turned to her youngest brother, "Gaara?"

Gaara already looked at the direction he wanted to go, he needed blood and soon…and he wanted to find that boy with the purple haired teammate. "Don't get in my way," he said as Temari and Kankouro felt a chill as Gaara radiated bloodlust.

…

Shikamaru looked unsure now, he knew they were the weakest genins out of the Rookie 9; they needed to plan this out, consider who they would go after.

He thought back to his other classmates…Sasuke's team might have made a good target since he knew Sakura and Ami weren't really that good, at least in the academy, and they could team up on Sasuke…but that was before. He was always unsure about Sasuke, during the academy, he had suddenly changed, everyone saw it but he couldn't understand it. Too many unknowns…since when did Sasuke know jutsus that he never used before or, how had he become so powerful in a short amount of time…

Shikamaru knew it was Sasuke who started the fire during the exam since he was sitting near him in the back, but he didn't know how. At first, he thought Sasuke did some kind of hand seals under his desk but the jutsu was still strong, even if Sasuke had whispered the jutsu's name, it shouldn't have produced an effect like that.

Shikamaru pondered again, he had heard of element manipulations but how did Sasuke learn all of this during the Academy? Who taught him this? Sasuke had said his clan had taught him before they were killed, he couldn't believe it though, again, too many unknowns…'never mind,' Shikamaru shook his head, 'too much thinking, maybe Sasuke just read it, he does have his own conclave…the Uchiha library.'

Suddenly, he felt a painful sensation in his head as he looked up from the floor…how did he get on the floor in the first place?

"Shikamaru, listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Ino yelled out, holding her fist as Chouji looked at his friend in pity.

"Geeze…" Shikamaru breathed out in irritation, this was just too troublesome.

…

Kin waited for the gates to open as she stood quiet, in hidden turmoil. She had just met Sasuke, she never knew her team was assigned to kill him, could she really do it?

'This is so stupid,' Kin thought to herself while standing still, looking down, 'I met him for what, only a day…'

Kin wasn't sure what to do, usually this wouldn't have been a problem for her, they knew about the hidden attack they would launch against Konoha…but Sasuke had cared for her. At first, she wanted to kill him, but later, he treated her with kindness, even if she was a foreign nin…and in the rooms when he held Zaku and Dosu in a lock, he had respected her, nodded and listened…she grew angry at it all, 'this would have been easier if I never had met you in the first place…'

The gates opened as Dosu called out, "let's go."

Kin sucked it up before heading out, 'I'm sorry Sasuke, orders are orders,' she ran with her teammates.

…

Team 7 rushed through the forest, high above the trees as Sasuke kept a watchful eye out. Sakura and Ami wondered why Sasuke was moving so fast, he was in a hurry and they noticed it.

They continued running until Sakura had to stop, hours of nonstop running could do that to some nins, "Sasuke, I need to rest," she spoke out to her teammates as Sasuke stopped and Ami went to Sakura.

"Alright," Sasuke said before heading to Sakura too, "I just want to get to the tower as fast as we can."

"Why," Ami spoke in confusion, "what's the ru…" she couldn't finish as Sasuke tackled both his teammates out of the way as a burst of sand crumbled the spot they had been.

Sasuke looked down in shock, 'Gaara! What's he doing here!'

'It's him again,' Ami looked at the red haired person as a sadistic smiled plagued his face.

"You are Sasuke Uchiha," Gaara chuckled darkly, "fight me…and die," sand poured out from Gaara's gourd, heading towards Sasuke as Sasuke moved out of the way.

Jumping and leaping around the area from branch to branch, Sasuke was trying to figure out what to do, Gaara had found him instead of Orochimaru, this was bad, he didn't want to fight Gaara yet.

"Fine then," Sasuke muttered out as he released a few weights from his seal, "If things can't work out my way, I'll just beat at it until it does…" he disappeared as the Gaara widened his eyes in surprise.

…

Ami and Sakura jumped down towards Gaara's teammates, they were cautious but the dark blonde haired girl and the boy with the black outfit didn't move, they continued to watch the fight.

"Call him off," Ami demanded as Temari looked back at the girl in aggravation.

'Another cute boy dead,' Temari thought before addressing the boy's teammate, "he isn't a dog, we can't just order him to stop."

"Why can't you, he's your teammate," Sakura spoke up as they watched Sasuke continue jumping around the area, avoiding the sand strikes.

"Listen," Temari explained, "It's either you guys or us, it's how it works, and I would rather stay alive then to be killed by my own teammate."

Kankorou nodded in agreement, they didn't need to help Gaara, since he could kill the rest of the team by-himself.

"Is that it!" Ami yelled in anger, "fine then, I'm going to help my teammate," she was about to jump in as Temari shook her head, tsking at the stupidity of the girl…until the boy Sasuke disappeared.

The whole group watched wide eyes as all of a sudden; Gaara was sent flying into a tree.

"That's impossible," Temari and Kankorou spoke as they watched, gasping as the boy Sasuke had actually hit Gaara.

'He penetrated his defense!' Temari and Kankorou thought as Gaara rose from the tree, laughing all the way.

"You are the one!" he smiled sadistically as more sand appeared, surrounding the area as Sasuke stood, meters in front of Gaara, one hand out as he waited for Gaara's next move.

Gaara slammed his hand together as waves of sand erupted all around him, shooting towards Sasuke.

Jumping up, multiple hands of sand followed after Sasuke as Gaara formed a one handed seal, "Sand bullets!" pebble sized clunks of sands shot out towards Sasuke as the trail of hands continued after him.

"SASUKE!" Sakura gasped out loud as Ami watched Sasuke in worry.

"There is no way he'll survive this," Temari spoke, a bit sad, for a second there; she had faith on the boy.

Fire spread all over Sasuke's body, he had activated his Karyuu spread as he spread his arms out and swiping them towards Gaara, "Blades of Fire!" he yelled out as he scratched the air.

Multiple crescent waves of fire shot out towards Gaara, meeting a wall of sand that took the impact as smoke appeared and a momentary distraction was created.

Sasuke took that time to move himself in the air, twisting, he dodged the hands and a few sand bullets as his feet met a branch, kicking off, he disappeared again, quickly forming seals.

"What is he?" Temari asked Ami as she and Sakura let out a breath of relief.

They didn't answer, just continued to watch as Sasuke circled around Gaara.

"Mist Waltz jutsu," Sasuke spoke before unlatching his mask and spewing the white mist around Gaara as he continued to run around, dodging the sands attempts to grab him.

Stopping, he jumped away, summoning a ball of fire and shooting it towards the white mist.

Once it had contacted with the mist, the whole area erupted in fire as Sasuke jumped to his teammates, he was getting tired.

"Gaara!" Temari called out in shock as the flames continued to roar out.

"Don't worry," Sasuke said to her as she turned to look back at him, her face was filled with worry, "I know that jutsu wouldn't kill him."

They all turned to the flames again as nothing moved for a while…suddenly, hands reached out from the bright flames, grabbing onto Sasuke as he was lifted up in the air.

Sasuke didn't struggle as everyone watched Gaara walk out, cracks appeared on his skin as he smiled gleefully, watching the Uchiha hanging on the air, "I've got you now…"

Sasuke just stared back at Gaara, watching as he felt the sand tighten around him.

"Let him go!" Ami yelled out as Gaara turned to stare at her.

"Shut up weakling," Gaara looked back at Sasuke as more sand continued to wrap around him.

Ami clenched her fist as she released the seals of her own, "Asshole," she said out loud before charging at Gaara.

"Ami no!" Sakura tried to stop her but was too late.

Sand erupted from the floor whipping towards her as Ami dodged the first attack, but was smacked away by another.

Flipping back she continued running towards him as Gaara took on a face of annoyance, forming more whips of sands, he lashed them out to her as Ami performed her hand seal, "Shadow clone jutsu!" she yelled out as multiple clones took the attack. Ami jumped up, grabbing one clone who joined her in the air…performing the jutsu again, the clones filled the air, landing on the tree branches as they jumped up again. Suddenly, clones of Amis paired up grabbing onto their doubles before throwing them towards Gaara.

Gaara simply summoned up a wall of sand in front of him, trapping the clones as Ami smirked from the back, placing her hands together, she concentrated as the clones visibly shifted.

Gaara watched in surprise as together, all the clones exploded.

The blast was huge as Temari, Kankorou, Sakura, and Sasuke was blown back. Sasuke had escaped and watched as Ami stood in front of the group, staring forward as the dust cleared up, revealing a battered Gaara.

"N-no, you will all die, my existence won't end here!" suddenly, sand covered Gaara's whole body before blue markings appeared on the sand. Ami had to stare wide eyes as Gaara's whole appearance changed; no longer did she see the face, but a demon with yellow eyes staring back at hers.

"No, he's transforming," Temari was panicked watching it all, "we have to get out of here, he's going to release the demon, he's going to release Shukaku from his seal!"

Ami stood in shock as she heard this, 'he's like me…' she stared into the figure for a few moments as he spoke.

"Yes, I have found a worthy prey," Gaara chuckled in his beastly state, "Killing you will prove my existence…"

"Why!" Ami yelled out, "Why will killing us prove your existence, why do you want to kill us?" She couldn't understand him, throughout the whole attack; he had been fighting as if he needed it, as if he was born just to fight.

"Why," he chuckled as his whole body shook, "you wouldn't understand…" he walked forward, towards Ami, "for years I have wondered why I was born, why I was put into this earth. I was told that these sands around me came from my mother, they protect me because of my mother's love…of course, the person who had told me that is long dead, after he had tried to kill me," Gaara toward over Ami as he stared back, his huge jaw was closed as he stared at her with his dark, yellow eyes, "I was shunned for being a monster, I killed for a living…I found my purpose, to fight and to kill those I find worthy…you, will complete my existence." His grinned widened as his fangs stuck out, but Gaara recoiled as Ami looked up at him, not in fear, or hate, but…in sorrow, he didn't understand this.

"You're not the only special one here you know," red chakra started erupting around Ami as Gaara stood back. Everyone's eyes grew wide as they watched Ami transform, her eyes grew red as her pupils turned into slits. Her whisker markings darkened as her fangs elongated. She became more feral as the cold demonic chakra was felt around the whole area.

Ami continued watching Gaara as her red chakra continued to rise out of her, a tail made of red chakra appeared behind her as she looked back at Gaara, her hands and feet crouched on the floor as she gritted her teeth, "It hurts right? All the loneliness…"pebbles and debris rose from the ground as Gaara and Ami faced each other, red chakra shot out as Gaara's yellow demonic chakra met her own, it clashed in the air.

"But, I found my existence," her head looked back at her teammates, then to Sasuke as he nodded to her, a smile on his face before Ami looked back, "I will protect my friends…I will protect my precious people."

Gaara stood there before moving himself into position, "then I guess we will find out whose existence is stronger…fight for self"

Ami moved forward, "Or fight for others," she shot forward as Gaara fired multiple sand bullets towards her.

"Sasuke is Ami?" Sakura was scared, what happened to Ami?

"She's just like Gaara," Temari and Kankurou looked on shocked, another demon container.

The group moved away as Gaara was thrown back before rising up again and spewing more sand towards Ami. She disappeared in a red blur, tackling Gaara as they both slammed into trees, knocking them down as they battled for supremacy.

Sasuke grew worried, this wasn't supposed to happen, he needed to stop this…but how?

He watched in gloom as they continued to battle, quickly trying to figure out a way to end this.

…

"Kukuku," the evil laughter was let out as a figure watched below, this was interesting indeed, he had observed the Uchiha's power and he was impressed, especially going up against Gaara…this was interesting indeed.

He waited for the right moment as he enjoyed the show.

…

Throughout the forest, genins from all over froze in their spot, they heard the roars of demons, the explosions of a huge battle…and they felt it, the cold demonic chakra that filled the air, they shivered, wondering if this was part of the exams.

…

"What is going on out there!" Anko yelled out as she tried to fix her cameras, all of a sudden they had died out for no reason as the staff tried to figure this out, but she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

'Whatever it is,' Anko thought as she felt a cold shiver, 'I have a bad feeling about this.'


	20. Chuunin Exams: What Can & Can't Change

Ch 20

I don't own Naruto

Note: Love the reviews, any kind…even some that makes no sense like 'erwaf', you know who you are. XD Any ways, sorry if I have been following the canon close lately, this is the first Naruto story I have started to write (oppose to my one shot) and I guess I'm still learning. (That's why reviews rock sometimes) I'm trying to update this story a few more times before I concentrate on my others, and I have a little more time now. I just thought I would show what Sasuke would do differently than the canon but I guess…we'll see… I have a few more ideas.

Other notes: There's a new fic out called **For ****Naruto** by _Know it all Hermione._ It's the author's first fanfic and I think reviews with suggestions would help that author out. Thanx. Also for anyone who asks, I reconsidered, this will not be a harem. I decided on a single pairing but it will take a hell lot of chapters before I bring her back...oops, theres the little hint unless I change my mind.

* * *

Ami skidded back as she brought her arms up to block one of Gaara's clawed hand swipes. Growling out, she dashed forward again, getting in contact and slashing with her clawed hands…Gaara howled out as chunks of sands fell off from the attack. 

"Sasuke!" Sakura's worried face was near tears as she looked back up to him, she didn't know what was going on, why both of them had turned into fighting demons. So many questions flooded her mind but all she could do was watch as her teammate battled like a demon, "Is there anything we can do to stop it."

She asked out loud as she grabbed Sasuke's arm. Temari shook her head, "The only way Gaara will snap out of it, is when he is satisfied…killing your friend there might do the trick."

"No, that can't be the only way!" Sakura yelled out in horror as Ami was thrown back into a tree.

Kankurou grew irritated, "it's the only way, and anyone interfering with Gaara always gets killed."

Sakura turned back to Sasuke as he clenched his fists, 'What can I do?' Sasuke thought as he watched the battle rage on, 'If Gaara gets forced; he'll release all his sands and awake the Shukaku…that's not a good thing.' He looked on as Ami grew more feral, she was giving into the 9 tail's chakra; Ami was slowly losing control. Sasuke's head widened in realization, he had an idea.

"Sakura," Sasuke directed her to move back as he stepped forward. Temari and Kankurou looked at him as if he was crazy, "I'm going to try and stop them."

"Sasuke," she spoke worriedly as she watched the two figures continue to battle, "I don't want to lose you."

Sasuke nodded in understanding, "I promise you, you won't."

He formed a seal, concentrating his chakra as he released all of his seals placed on his body, fresh chakra rushed into him as he felt replenished.

"You're crazy," Temari spoke in surprise, "you're going to try and stop Gaara when you couldn't even beat him, and look at your teammate." They all looked as she roared out a wave of red chakra, smacking Gaara in the chest as he flew back, "she seems as demonic as my little brother, she'll kill you."

Sasuke shook his head, "I trust Ami, and I know she won't harm me, but I won't watch them get hurt; I don't want to see your brother hurt either."

Temari looked on in surprise, why was he worried for her brother, he tried to kill them.

"Demon containers are never treated well," Sasuke looked at Ami as the battle raged on, "Gaara needs a friend, someone he could trust... but existing to kill," Sasuke shook his head, before activating his sharingan eyes, "I don't want to see Gaara turn out like that," he whispered the last part out before blurring in to battle.

"Sasuke, please be careful!" Sakura yelled out as Temari had to at least admire the boy's bravery.

"Ami stop!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped between them.

Ami didn't listen as she roared towards him, Gaara behind, swiping a large clawed fist towards him.

Sasuke stood, watching as he jumped up, dodged the hand swipe and kicking off it, appearing in front of Ami's form.

Quickly, he turned sideways as his form moved to a position that would enable him a direct double kick to the girl, "sorry Ami," he said before he kicked off as Ami went flying towards the ground.

Disappearing again, he appeared behind Gaara, concentrating most of his chakra in both hands on a ball of fire, "Dragon Blast!" he yelled out as a blast of fire appeared, blowing Gaara across the field, next to Ami as Sasuke shook off the drain of chakra and appeared in front of them, his sharingan spinning widely.

Ami and Gaara stood, their heads turning to stare at the one who dared to interfere.

Sasuke met their glares as they stared directly into his eyes, he felt a familiar pull, "I hope this works," he said as he concentrated all his chakra into the familiar feeling.

Suddenly, Sasuke stood in between two passageways as two gates stood on either side.

Yellow demonic chakra poured from the left as red chakra poured from the right.

"STOP!" he yelled out as he lifted both hands, each facing a cage.

He felt Gaara struggle as the red chakra slowly faded back into the cage.

"Sasuke?" Ami asked, snapping out of it as Sasuke nodded to her before placing his other hand with the one facing Gaara's cage.

"Ami," Sasuke said as he walked towards Gaara's cage, "Gaara's fighting it, I can help stop the demon chakra from coming out but Gaara isn't letting me."

They spotted as Gaara stood near his cage, voices from the cage roared out to him as Gaara spoke back.

**"Kill them, Kill them," yellow eyes looked down at ****Gaara****, "release me."**

"Yes mother, I will, I will," Gaara spoke out as Sasuke approached, Ami following.

"Gaara, stop this!" Ami yelled out as Gaara turned his head back, staring at the purple haired girl in shock.

"What," Gaara looked confused before getting angry, "GET OUT!"

Sasuke skidded back a little as he felt Gaara's chakra push him back, he could only help push back the demon's corruption but Gaara's own was different, Gaara wanted the demonic energy.

"Gaara please!" Ami continued, pushing back with her own strength, "We shouldn't be fighting each other!"

Gaara stared back, "No, it's what mother wants, you have to die!" more yellow chakra combined with blue rose out as some leaked across the room, into the Kyuubi's den.

**"What is this!?" ****Kyuubi's**** red eyes stared at the scene.**

"Stupid fox, I need your chakra!" Ami yelled out as Sasuke agreed anything to help.

**"****Fine," it chuckled as red chakra started to leak out, "If it will stop all this noise,"**

**Red chakra blasted through the entire area as it pushed back the yellow energies. **

Sasuke let go, breathing out in relief as he let the red chakra fill the area, stopping everything cold as Gaara widened his eyes…he was blasted into the wall as Shukaku's voice screamed in agony.

"Show off," Ami muttered as she heard the fox's dark chuckle.

As the red chakra died out, Sasuke stood with Ami as they went to the fallen Gaara, he looked scared as he watched them approach, no longer would his mother protect him as it was quiet.

"Get back!" Gaara yelled out as he moved to the wall, trying to summon his sands but none appeared, "you will not end my existence, I will not disappear!" he continued to yell as Sasuke stopped and went to the seal, Ami approached.

"Gaara," she spoke sadly as she stood in front of him, Gaara watched on, "please stop this, I don't want to fight you."

Gaara looked up in surprise as Ami continued, "we are in your mind, Sasuke is looking at your seal, we don't have to fight anymore." Ami offered her hand as Gaara watched.

"I want to be your friend Gaara, you don't have to go through this alone," Gaara hesitated; no one has ever showed him kindness before…it was all fake to him before they stab you in the back. He stood up instead, watching her with wary eyes.

Ami retracted her hand as she looked on in sadness, "before… I thought I was the only one like this, I never knew there was anyone else," Gaara watched as she looked at him meaningfully, "It hurts doesn't it, having everyone call you a demon, having people hate you when you didn't know why, no one to talk to, no one who cared…but you, you suffered more than me," she closed her eyes, placing her hand towards her chest as she thought back in her memories. Opening her eyes again, she had to blink away the tears that filled her eyes, "If things turned out differently," she looked at Sasuke as Gaara followed her gaze, watching as Sasuke stood across the room, reading the seal on the corner of the gate.

"I would have become just like you," Gaara watched as she smiled sadly, as she continued to watch Sasuke, "but I found something worth living for," she let out a small giggle, "I found people who care, people I would risk my life for…if you still want to fight," she looked at Gaara, her eyes ment every word, "I won't hesitate to fight you, I will protect them."

They stared at each other, no one moved as Gaara tried to understand.

"Why?" Gaara finally spoke, "what is different between us, why do you protect them," Gaara looked away, "It's all meaningless, the only way to live, is to kill."

Ami shook her head, "No, that's not the only way to live." Ami went up to him, "the only reason I never became like you, is because I found my precious person," Gaara looked on confusedly, "I found people I would die for…"

Gaara looked down, remembering the battle, how she rushed in to save that boy, Sasuke. How suddenly, she summoned the power to face him…then calmed down. 'She was in control of her powers the whole time,' Gaara thought as he remembered the red chakra that pushed him back.

Gaara had to look strangely as Ami leaned her head down under Gaara's stare, staring back up at him with a smile before Gaara looked back up; Ami followed.

"Precious person?" Gara asked as Ami nodded, that was what made her strong, and it was what made her fight… 'Is it too late for me?' he asked himself as Sasuke approached them.

"What were you doing Sasuke," Ami had asked as Gaara looked at them.

"I was just comparing seals," Sasuke explained, turning to Gaara, "they're both almost the same, except Gaara's less stable…his seal, he has control whether he wants to release the demon, but in return, the demon has the power to influence him, to speak to Gaara whenever."

Sasuke never saw Gaara's seal before, and he was curious.

Ami was surprised before they both looked back at Gaara, Sasuke brought his hand up, "Gaara, what Ami said is true, not only does she want to be your friend, but I do as well."

Gaara looked at the hand; he needed time to think… "Release me," he spoke as Sasuke frowned along Ami, retracting his hand back, "we're done here…no more fighting."

Sasuke nodded but spoke to him, "remember, you have control over the demon, you have your own thoughts, don't let it influence you."

Gaara nodded as Sasuke released, watching as things returned to normal.

Temari, Kankurou, and Sakura watched for a minute as the three of them stood still, unmoving, until their heads started to shake.

The sand covering Gaara soon fell as Ami returned to normal, they looked on in confusion.

"What just happened?" Kankurou asked as Sakura ran to Sasuke.

Sasuke released his sharingan when Sakura met him; they watched as Ami approached Gaara.

"Hey," Ami said a bit softly, her hands behind her back as she leaned forward, watching Gaara.

Gaara continued to look down, replaying everything that had just happened before looking up at the girl…

He looked at her coolly before the sand around him collected and returned to his gourd.

"Temari, Kakurou," they stood attention, rushing to Gaara's side, "let's go…"

He turned back, heading a different direction as the two older siblings had to look back at Ami and Sasuke in surprise.

"Gaara," Ami said a bit sadly as Gaara gazed at her…he nodded once as Ami smiled wide in response.

The rest looked on questionably as Sasuke smirked, 'Gaara still has to figure out his emotions, but…' he watched as Ami yelled out to them, "By the way Gaara, my names Ami!" Gaara stopped, turned around as he stared at the smiling girl and for a moment, nothing happened, they just continued to watch each other as Ami smirked in response, others continued to watch…before Gaara whispered her name, as if testing it out then nodded to her in acknowledgement. Sand moved out of his gourd again as it flew towards Ami. It stopped in front of her as a scroll appeared and floated in the sand; Ami took the scroll as the sand returned to Gaara, he continued again as his siblings stared at her shocked, as if they couldn't believe it.

Sasuke smiled, 'I hope Gaara can find the right path to follow, to find his happiness.'

Team 7 stood together as the sand siblings left, Sakura looked at Ami confused as Sasuke looked at each one, Ami looking down, holding the scroll tightly to her chest.

"Ami," Sasuke spoke softly as Ami looked up, Sakura looked at both of them questionably, "you have to tell her…" Sasuke was met by silence as Ami nodded in agreement.

Ami started to speak but suddenly, a gust of wind blasted the group as Ami flew back, Sasuke and Sakura smashed into the trees.

…

'He will be mine,' the figure spoke in his mind as he watched what had just happened.

He had witnessed the boy do something with his eyes to both demon containers…it left him excited at all the possible, everything that he would be able to do…he could become a god.

"Kukuku," he laughed again as he concentrated on a jutsu and blasted it at the group; it was time to set his plans into motion.

…

'No, not now!' Sasuke thought panicked as he cursed whoever planned all of this. He used up most of his reserves, he had no more hidden seals, and he didn't have enough chakra to challenge this bastard.

"Sasuke, you're weak," the figured chuckled as Sasuke and Sakura stood up, "do you think you'll grow stronger in this village?"

Sasuke didn't acknowledge the question as Sakura held out a kunai, yelling out, "You think Sasuke would betray the village, your wrong!"

The figure looked at her in annoyance before Sasuke stood forward, placing Sakura behind him as he latched his mask on.

"But Sasuke…" Sakura tried but Sasuke calmed her before placing both hands on his side pockets and crouching low.

"Oh," the figure chuckled again, "you really think you can face me, you don't even have that much chakra."

"Shut up," Sasuke spoke darkly before tossing small bombs towards the enemy.

The bombs exploded, releasing dark clouds as Sasuke jumped up in the trees, grabbing each of his Uchiha shurikens and tossing them towards the nin.

Activating his sharingan, he jumped away as a snake shot out of the clouds towards him.

Sasuke continued throwing Uchiha shurikens, into the clouds as more snakes shot out. Dodging from the trees, he pulled on invisible strings as the smoke died down and the snakes disappeared.

The nin was tied in wires as Sasuke concentrated on what chakra he had left, fire shot out out of his body before he concentrated on them; the flames followed the wire heading straight to the nin, incinerating the target before Sasuke released and jumped away again as the same nin slammed a fist down at the area he was on.

The nin smirked as Sasuke looked back at the target he had caught, it melted…mud clone.

His sharingan eye spun wildly as he started casting genjustus against the nin.

Rushing in, he struck quick and fast as the nin blocked. The nin caught a punch as Sasuke twisted, thrusting his elbow in as it contacted with the nin's chest, releasing the hold; crouching he attempted a sweeping kick as the nin jumped in response, slamming his own leg against Sasuke's head…before looking on surprised as Sasuke bursted into black butterflies.

"Ah, genjutsu," the nin spoke excitedly, closing his eyes.

The butterflies soon turned into shurikens as Sasuke appeared again, kunai in hand as he waited for the shurikens to come in contact.

The nin disappeared, dodging all the shurikens as Sasuke saw him rush towards him.

Thrusting his kunai forward, the nin slapped it away before throwing his fist forward. Sasuke tilted his head aside, dodging the attack as he crouched, shooting his leg forward as it connected and slammed against the nin's chest.

The nin moved back, chuckling all the way, "Impressive, impressive."

Sasuke stood up, panting as he took a stance again.

"That nin is no genin," Sakura spoke in fear as she watched Sasuke quickly tire, 'Ami, where are you?"

…

Somewhere in the forest, Ami battled multiple snakes, each one as tall as the trees.

"Where did all these snakes come from," she yelled out, leaping away from a tail strike as she summoned her clones, 'I need to get to my team,' she thought worriedly before rushing towards the snakes.

…

"How long can you last," the nin spoke out as he swayed side to side, mocking Sasuke, before rushing forward again.

Sasuke felt tired as he watched the nin he knew was Orochimaru, run up to him, thrusting a fist at his gut.

He coughed out, concentrating on the rest of his chakra on one attack as he grabbed the fist.

Fire erupted all around Sasuke, burning the enemy's skin as Sasuke quickly shot his hand forward… "Dragon blast," Sasuke spoke darkly as a blast of fire was released from his hand, impacting the nin's chest, sending him flying back into the forest.

Sasuke fell to the floor on the large tree branch, he was worn out and he knew it wouldn't stop Orochimaru, 'I guess, I couldn't stop him…' he thought in despair as he watched the figure emerge, a part of his face was burnt as it revealed another skin.

The nin reached up with his hand, grabbing his face and ripping it out, revealing the true enemy…Orochimaru.

"Kukuku, impressive indeed," he laughed as Sasuke stood up again, panting along the way.

"Sasuke, you have a lot of potential," Orochimaru spoke as Sasuke leaned back into the tree.

Sakura listened to the exchange as she couldn't do anything to help.

"You'll never grow strong enough in this village," Orochimaru's neck extended as his fangs glinted in what light was left, "I can give you power, here's a little gift…"

His neck shot out as Sasuke's vision was already blurry from exhaustion; he couldn't do anything as Orochimaru bit into Sasuke's neck, penetrating his leather armor as he yelled out in agony.

Retracting his neck, Orochimaru laughed again, "Seek me out, if you desire power," he disappeared as Sasuke grabbed on to the spot he was bitten on.

The pain, he felt so much pain as his vision became worse; he couldn't balance as he fell from the tree.

"SASUKE NO!" Sakura rushed up, catching him as she placed him down, unlatching and pulling his collar down as she stared at the spot the strange man had bit him.

"C'mon, think, think," she chanted to herself placing her hand on his forehead as Sasuke whithered on the floor, gritting his teeth as he released sounds of pain.

His whole body was shaking as Sakura concentrated on her chakra, locate the source of injury, the strange blot on the neck, poison? No, it was something else as Sasuke kept scratching on it.

Sakura quickly started a scanning jutsu as she widened her eyes at the outcome…it wasn't poison, it wasn't a wound…it was something else. She couldn't understand what was going on; she couldn't treat it if she didn't know how what kind of injury it was.

She cried out, placing Sasuke towards her, holding on to him, "Sasuke I'm here, I'm here," Sasuke continued to struggle but was slowly calming down, "please, you can fight this, I know it…" she held on to Sasuke more as she felt his hand grab her arm, it was painful but she would endure it, she won't leave his side, "S-Sakura…" he struggled to speak as more pain filled him, he stopped, releasing her arm as he saw black and drifted into unconsciousness.

"I'll take care of you," Sakura hugged him in reassurance, "don't die, please…don't die." Tears flooded her eyes as Sasuke stopped moving, she felt his body temperature rise, "you promised me, remember?" she whispered into his ear as she tried to think of what to do next.

…

Ami ran through the forest, making her way to her team's location. The wind had blown her away towards a giant snake that swallowed her whole. It must have taken her someplace else, since she escaped to an unknown location and had to fight several other giant snakes.

Now that they were gone, she rushed through the forest, looking for familiar markings until she found them.

Following it, she came upon a clearing as she found Sakura in the distance, "Sakura what just…"

Her eyes widened as she spotted Sakura holding onto someone.

Sakura turned her head around, her eyes filled with tears as she spotted Ami, "Ami," cried out as Ami ran towards her.

"Sakura what happened," Ami looked at Sasuke, watching as his face twisted in pain.

"We need to find cover, help me first," Sakura told her as she complied, "quickly, before other nins arrive." They moved as fast as they can, both holding on to the one person that held the team together.

…

Anko rushed through the forest, after the camera's shut off, she received a report of bodies found outside the forest with their faces torn off…she knew that dark jutsu, she knew who it belonged too.

'Orochimaru,' she thought darkly, continuing her way, she was determine to find that snake bastard.


	21. Chuunin Exams: The Awakening

Ch 21

I don't own Naruto

Sorry about the lack of updates…had personal stuff to deal with…I'll try to update again, soon.

The scene is different than the cannon because of the time difference alright, so no help this time, and for the last chapter, I hope you understand why Sasuke didn't have much chakra left, with the whole Gaara fight and Shukaku.

* * *

Ami crouched low, placing her hand on the bark of the giant tree as she felt the familiar chakra twitch under her fingers; soon, the bark disappeared as she entered the hidden layer.

Ami stepped in, watching the worry etched on the face of her pink haired teammate as she replaced the wet cloth on top of Sasuke's forehead.

"The traps are set in place," Ami spoke as Sakura nodded her head in acknowledgement as she rechecked Sasuke's vitals, "How is he?"

Sakura looked away from Sasuke, turning her face towards Ami as she spoke, "his fever is getting better but it seems he is still in pain…I'm not sure when he'll wake up." Ami nodded in understanding as they both stood guard inside the tree.

"My clones are patrolling the area," Ami sat next to the entrance as Sakura retook her spot next to Sasuke, "the small genjutsu you placed is working fine, and the traps…I think we're safe for now." They took a breath of relief, everything happened too fast and they needed time to recollect themselves; so far, they had both scrolls so all they needed to do was wait for Sasuke to wake before heading towards the tower in high speeds, but then there lies the problem, they both worried over Sasuke, whatever the strange man had done to him, it affected him badly.

They both turned to glance at the boy in worry, each filled with different thoughts, and each wondering what the man wanted to do with Sasuke.

Sakura turned back to Ami, asking her something that was on her mind, "Ami…"

Ami turned her head to Sakura, curious as Sakura continued, "Remember what I told you, the words that the pale nin said, how Sasuke would go to him for power?"

Ami nodded, Sakura had told her everything that had occurred, even the exchange between Sasuke and the pale nin.

"Why would he think Sasuke would go to him, what do you think he did?" Sakura sagged down, unsure at the situation as Ami looked on serious.

"Sakura, I don't know what that bastard wanted with Sasuke or what he did," Ami shook her head as she gave Sakura a reassuring smile, "and as for Sasuke, you would have to be crazy to think he would leave."

Sakura smiled too, "Yeah," she said as a silent reassurance to the whole team.

…

"In there," Dosu pointed at the tree. They had sensed the low level genjutsu earlier, and they had followed the chakra trail of whatever came out of the battle field a few yards away. They moved in stealth as they spotted a couple of purple haired ninja's who all looked alike, they were clones and they knew it, so they avoided being spotted.

Kin shifted uncomfortably in her spot as Zaku spoke out, "let's get them now, all this waiting is killing me."

Dosu turned to look at him, then to Kin; throughout the whole trip, she had become deathly quiet, he could easily spot how nervous she was and he wondered if she would be able to do this. Whatever personal reasons Kin may have, he kept that info to himself and opted not to say anything to their sensei about it…they would all suffer because of it and he would not risk his life over some silly conflict in the team.

"Kin," Dosu directed to her as her eyes snapped up to look at him, "are you ready?"

She shook her head then glared back, "yes, of course I'm ready…let's just do this already," she said the last part a bit quietly as Dosu looked unsure, but it was hidden under his mask.

"You heard her, let's do this," Zaku let a grin before jumping into the clearing and calling the team out.

Dosu looked back at Kin one last time before following Zaku, Kin followed behind, albeit reluctantly.

…

Ami and Sakura sat still, each listening to Sasuke's steady breathing as the silent seemed perpetual.

Suddenly, Ami snapped her head up as she looked on in worry, "Sakura, it's the Sound nins from before, they just destroyed one of my clones…they know where we are and they spotted the traps." Testing her fists, they both stood up, sparing Sasuke's form a look before heading out to confront the nins.

"Come on out!" Zaku roared out, definitely pleased with himself for some reason, "you think these traps can stop us!" he yelled out superiorly as two figures emerged from the trunk, staring at the Sound nins with every intention of protecting their fallen comrade.

Dosu stood in front of his team, "Give us the Uchiha then you can leave."

Ami and Sakura looked at each other in surprise before Ami yelled out, "Why do you want Sasuke!?"

Dosu answered, "We have a mission to kill the Uchiha, now hand him over or die with him."

Ami narrowed her eyes along with Sakura as they both shifted to a battle stance; Zaku smirked and stood in front of Dosu.

"Enough talking," Zaku lifted his hands up, facing his palms towards them, "This will be easy…Decapitating Air Waves!"

Ami and Sakura had to watch as suddenly the wind collected around the nin's palms, and a blast of air shot towards them, they lifted their arms to block whatever this attack was but they felt the booming pressure from the air waves as debris flew across them, scraping parts of their body while they were pushed back.

"Deal with them Zaku, Kin," Dosu instructed as he headed towards the side.

'Now,' they thought before they erupted in a burst of smoke as wooden logs took their place.

Zaku looked on surprise before he dodged out of the way as Sakura appeared from above, kunai in hand and slashed the spot Zaku was on.

Dosu sidestepped and dodged a blow sent by Ami who appeared in front of him, "Don't underestimate us," she spoke as Dosu lifted up the sleeve covering his device.

Dosu rushed forward striking Ami as she sidestepped and dodged the attack until she felt something penetrate her, her vision became blurry as Dosu smirked under his mask but looked on in confusion once Ami had a smirk of her own, "boom," she whispered as Dosu was suddenly blown back.

Sakura continued to use the substitution jutsu, along with the clone jutsu to confuse Zaku as he had to look all around him, watching as each one he attacked disappeared.

Zaku struck again, letting the wind blast from his palms towards the pink haired girl…only for her to disappear again. He let out a frustrated noise before yelling in pain as shurikens where soon embedded into his unprotected arms, Sakura appeared again, taking advantage and landing a solid kick towards the nin's side; Zaku fell back.

Doku stood up, recovering slightly from the surprising explosive, it was lucky he had concentrated the sound waves that he had released around him, forming a small shield that took part of the blast; he turned to watch his other teammates and soon grew irritated at one, he yelled out, "Kin, what are you doing!?"

Kin snapped out of it before nodding and heading towards the pink haired girl.

Sakura was about to follow up her attack on the down nin but she had to jump away, dodging the senbons that were thrown at her. Sakura stared at the girl who she had seen earlier, talking to Sasuke as if they were friends, she narrowed her eyes, "why do you want to kill Sasuke…I thought you were friends?"

She watched as those words shook the girl before the nin glared back at her, "Shut up," she dashed towards her.

Ami jumped out from her spot, forming more clones as the situation called for it, they were outnumbered by one, from there on out, the battle depended on how much clones Ami could produce, it annoyed the sound nins as each time they destroyed one, it either self destructed or it was replaced with more.

Sakura ducked to the side, avoiding the strike as she attempted a leg sweep. Due to kin's momentum, she couldn't avoid in time as the attack connected. She tripped but easily fixed herself, flipping in response before rushing back at Sakura. The two nins exchanged punches and kicks, each blocking and returning while trying to gain the upper hand.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura spoke out, catching the nin's fist and palming her chest as the nin moved back.

"None of your business," Kin answered back, charging forward again as Sakura watched her pull out a couple of senbons from her pouch, "it's your friends fault for being so nice to enemy nins," she tossed the senbons as Sakura quickly took out her kunai and deflected the attack.

Sakura tossed her kunai as Kin leaned to the side, avoiding the weapon before Sakura rushed up to the nin. They met, gripping hands as they stared each other down.

"I can't believe Sasuke befriended someone like you," Sakura glared at the girl as their arms started to shake from the grip exchange, "I don't know what he saw in you..."

Kin snapped as she threw the girl's hands to the side before kicking her in the chest; Sakura coughed out, moving back as she placed her hand on the area while Kin glared back, "you don't know me at all so shut up!"

Sakura slowly healed the wound before she continued, "I know enough now," she stood in stance again, "you would stab your friends in the back once the time comes…is that what they all do in your village?"

Kin grew angry as she charged forward again as the battle continued on.

Ami continued to produce clones while joining the fight herself, she wasn't fully healed yet from her last battle and she knew she couldn't keep this up…but she wouldn't give up, she wouldn't let these guys take Sasuke.

…

Pain…then the cold gripping darkness was all he knew at the moment; something called to him though as he listened clearly.

…_**Take it, take the power…**_

'No,' he remembered himself saying as the burning sensation grew.

…_But your friends, they need your help…_ the voice was different this time as Sasuke felt himself agreeing.

…_**Use it and you'll wake…simple…Use it to destroy your enemies…**_

'Yes,' he found him-self answering, 'just this once…give it to me.'

…_**Gladly…kukukuku…**_

He felt power rush through his body… it felt addicting…

He opened his eyes.

…

Ami was tired as she felt the last of her clones poof out of existence as she stood in-front of the two Sound nins, already she felt her emotions rising as her eyes became slit again, they can't stop her, not here and not now.

Sakura and Kin glared down each other, it was a pure taijutsu battle as none of them opted to use ninjutsus.

"At least tell us who wants Sasuke," Sakura finally asked as Kin looked down.

"Fine," Kin figured she should at least show some honor and answer the question, "his name is Orochimaru…"

Sakura widened her eyes at the name, "you mean one of the Sannins…why does he want Sasuke dead!?"

Kin glared back at her; "I don't know ok…" she looked away and quietly muttered, "don't make this harder than it already is…"

"Kin, you idiot," Dosu looked at her as the creases shown on his bandaged head showed anger, "we weren't supposed to tell them!"

Kin just glared back at him, "Does it really matter!"

Dosu continued to look at her as Zaku spoke out, "never mind, they'll all be dead anyways," he placed his palms in front of the purple haired menace, "now be a good nin and die," he released the blast as Ami felt the same wind pressure from earlier, this time, the winds increased as she felt herself fly back with the debris, slamming against a tree as it knocked the breath out of her.

"Ami!" Sakura called out as she tried to run to her teammate but suddenly was held back as Kin held her in a lock.

"You should have left when you had the chance," Kin spoke silently, unsure as Sakura glared back behind her.

"Unlike you…I don't abandoned my friends," Kin twisted Sakura's arm more but did nothing else as they watched the two Sound nin approach the tree the Uchiha was in.

"Alright, I'll get it in one blow," Zaku lifted his palms up again, "Extreme decapitating air waves!" a giant burst of wind was released, bigger than before as it literally tore the ground apart as the giant winds headed towards the tree.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled out in horror as Kin looked away.

"Sorry Sasuke," Kin quietly muttered under her breath as the blast connected.

What happened next shocked the group.

The tree exploded in purple flames as the air waves connected. Instead of being blown away, the flames grew larger as it enflamed the area around them.

Zaku and Dosu had to jump away as the flames consumed the area around them.

A figure emerged from the flames, black flame symbols were spread on his body as the purple flames circled all over him; his blood red sharingan eyes stared back at the nins, glaring with his demonic presence as Dosu felt unsure now as Zaku glared back.

"You think I'm scared of you," Zaku grew frustrated at how much chakra the nin was releasing, he faced his palms in front of the Uchiha, "Extreme decapitating air waves!" he fired again as Sasuke stared at the oncoming wind blast.

Sasuke lifted his own hand as the fire circled all around him; the attack connected as the group looked on as more fire erupted from the blast. The wind seemed to be feeding the fire as it grew higher, sparkling flames everywhere as Zaku had to shield his eyes.

When things calmed, only a group of flames could be seen as Zaku smirked in triumph.

"**Did you know,"** Zaku's eyes widened as he heard the deadly whisper behind him, **"Wind fuels fire…"**

Zaku was about to turn until he felt a crushing blow to his neck which sent him flying across the field, his body taking the blow as it skidded and tumbled on the ground until finally slamming into a tree.

"Z-Zaku," Dosu stared at his teammate before turning back, the Uchiha was smirking now, staring back at him.

Sasuke felt the rush of power, it was addicting to say. The chakra felt…filling as it circulated around his system for the first time; it felt as if he was thirsty for the longest time until finally being handed water…and he dwelled in it.

Sasuke stared back at Dosu, wondering how he should get rid of this one, he disappeared again as Dosu looked on in shock.

Dosu looked around, wondering where he went before the slight shift in the air was the only warning he received.

Dosu barely dodged the blow as Sasuke appeared in the air, slamming his fist into the ground Dosu was standing in.

Dosu stared back at the ground, there was a small crater as Sasuke looked back at the nin, a smile evident in his face, **"You're a quick one…aren't you," **he chuckled as Dosu continued to look on with fear.

Suddenly, Sasuke looked on in annoyance as he disappeared again, dodging an air blast sent his way and reappearing behind the sound nin Zaku.

"**You seem to love your hands…" **he quickly grabbed one of the nins arms, gripping tightly as flames emerged from underneath…Zaku felt the flames burn his arm, the heat tore at his skin as he could only let loose an inhuman scream.

Sakura didn't realize she was released as she stared at Sauke, along with Kin.

"W-what happened to him," Kin asked, scared at what had happened to the boy.

"You mean, you don't know!?" Sakura asked the nin as Kin shook her head.

"Someone attacked Sasuke earlier, and gave him those markings," Sakura stared again, looking at how inhuman Sasuke looked as he appeared behind the down sound nin.

'The curse seal!' Kin widened her eyes, 'only Orochimaru's powerful warriors received them, but then...why does Sasuke have it, what's going on?!'

Sakura continued to stare as small tears trailed down her cheeks, images of Sasuke smiling and chuckling appeared in her mind. 'That's not Sasuke,' Sakura started moving as Kin placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, stopping her. Sakura stared back, "H-he's not acting like himself…he needs to stop this, let me go!"

Kin released, nodding her head, "You would do anything for your teammates?" she said sadly as Sakura nodded, "please then, help him…he's the only one who's showed me kindness, even when, in the end, I tried to kill him…" Sakura looked back at the sound nin as she placed a hand in her chest, she nodded as Sakura left, Kin staring back.

'In the Sound village, I remembered,' Kin thought back to one of the training incidents, no one saved her, not her teammates or sensei, 'even if it costs a teammates life, complete the mission, no matter the cost,' she looked back at the girl who was running towards the boy, 'but now…'

"Sasuke please stop!" Sakura reached the boy, throwing her arms around his chest and hugging tightly as Sasuke turned to stare at the new figure.

Their gaze met, as Sasuke released the arm and Zaku fell to the floor with a thud. Sasuke looked up from Sakura's face, staring behind her as his eyes found a worried Kin, her arm placed on her chest, staring back sadly at Sasuke, as if apologizing.

The dark chakra around him died as the black flame markings returned back to the seal.

'W-what?' Sasuke thought before looking around the area…he grew sad, his face frowned as he leaned against the tree, Sakura following, 'What have I done?' Sasuke had finally felt how truly addicting the power could be, and he cursed how easily he fell to it…it was just, he couldn't describe it, and he hated himself even more.

He stared down at the down nin, his one arm was dark, burnt as he asked Sakura, "c-can you, heal it?"

Sakura followed Sasuke's gaze, gasping once she saw the burnt wound, "I'm not sure, I never covered this but…let me try."

Everything became quiet as Dosu stood frozen, along with Kin who watched as the pink haired girl attempted to heal their fallen comrade's burnt arm.

Sasuke continued looking down, placing his hand on the cursed seal as he rubbed against it.

Sakura looked back up and shook her head as Sasuke sagged at the news, "I'm sorry but, the damage is too intensive…he has lost feeling to the arm and he may never be able to use that arm again."Sasuke clenched his fists, moving away from the fallen nin, his back turned against everyone, his eyes hidden in his hair's shadows as Sakura moved to his side, placing her hand on his shoulder, staring back with concern.

Dosu moved forward, cautiously before appearing in front of his down teammate. Kin followed, taking out a scroll and approaching Sasuke.

Dosu noticed the markings, he knew what it was but he couldn't understand...there's something going on and he couldn't figure it out, but whatever it is, Orochimaru was hiding something from them.

Sakura watched as Kin approached Sasuke, holding out a scroll. Sakura knew now how conflicted the nin was, 'friends on opposite sides,' she thought sadly, remembering another situation like this, 'Sasuke always makes friends who are almost impossible to be friends with,' Sakura thought as Kin bowed.

"Sasuke," Kin started sadly, "take this scroll and allow us to leave." She continued to bow as she felt Sasuke slowly turn around facing her.

He took the scroll as Kin continued bowing, he looked to the nin on the floor, his arm charred as the boy continued to remain unconscious, he looked back at Kin, placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up until she stood up, but refused to look at him.

"Kin," he released his hand from her chin, taking her hand and placing the scroll in her hands, "please, just go," he turned back, walking away but spoke loudly to the rest of the Sound team, "Leave now…" he spoke darkly before heading back into the forest.

Dosu nodded, collecting Zaku and looking back at Kin who held the scroll tightly to her chest.

Kin continued to watch Sasuke's retreating form, his tone was defeated when he spoke, he just spoke and left; she couldn't help but feel ashamed somehow. Sad tears started to form as she bit her lip and turned around, refusing to look at anyone in the eye.

"Dosu," her voice trembled but still remained strong, "let's go," she started running ahead as Dosu followed until they disappeared into the forest.

Sakura walked towards Ami's unconscious form, sad in thought as he checked for injuries and woke the girl.

From there on out, Sakura had explained to Ami what had happened as Ami listened intently. Sasuke had disappeared into the forest, and his teammates could only wait for his return, they could do so much to help him but sometimes, a person needs to help themselves first, and the way Sasuke looked, he needed to be alone, and they respected him enough to do so…they just hoped that he was ok.


	22. Chuunin Exams: Calming Down

Ch 22

I don't own Naruto

Just a note, it's the second day of the exam

* * *

Ami stayed quiet, waiting for her teammate as Sakura turned to speak, a question was bugging her.

"Ami," the said person met her eyes, "earlier, when you battled the Sand nin…"

Ami gulped, she had been trying to avoid this, "What's going on?" Sakura looked left out, as if her teammates didn't trust her while Ami took a breath before speaking.

"Sakura," Ami started as Sakura looked to her, "what I am about to tell you is considered an S rank secret, and the penalty is death if you repeat these words to others without my consent."

Sakura nodded gravely as she listened to Ami.

"Years ago, when Kyuubi attacked our village…" Ami started, watching the expressions on her teammate.

…

Sasuke had walked far from the group, each time, rubbing the seal on his neck. Now he knew how it felt, the power, it was addicting. He felt there was something wrong with his chakra, as if the body was still getting used to it.

Earlier, he had tried to activate his sharingan but only a burning sensation took its place, whatever this seal was he needed more info.

He thought back to all the info he knew about the seal.

…_flash back…_

_Naruto stood in front of Tsunade, a file on her desk as their faces stared at each other in all seriousness. _

"_Naruto," Tsunade finally spoke, "you want all the information I have on the curse seal?"_

_Naruto nodded as Tsunade directed him to take the file._

_Naruto did so, looking inside and finding the pictures of two specific people._

"_Not much is known about the curse seal, or where it came from," Tsunade stood up and faced the glass window staring out into the village, "Anko's curse seal, to my knowledge, isn't finish but we were able to place a stronger counter seal on it. Still, the curse seal is what it is, a curse, it combines with the chakra _

_soul of the user, removing it would most likely kill the person at least I estimate 99 of the time…that is, if anyone actually finds a way to remove it."_

_Tsunade turned to Naruto as his face looked disappointed, she gave him a reassuring smile, walking towards him, "all we can do is place stronger seals on the curse. I've read reports on Anko, when she was found, she lost most of her memories and she continued to hear voices in her head, most likely due to being around Orochimaru." She placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder as he sagged down, "I'm not sure but I'm positive anyone would go crazy with the seal unless they find a way to block out the insanity effects, a second voice in their consciousness and it gets worse each time they use the seal. Whoever the curse seal originated from, the person must be insane by now."_

_Naruto looked up, determination was etched in his eyes, "I'm sure there is a way, I've been studying seals in the libraries, I've read the__Fourth Hokage's notes on sealing techniques, maybe a combine seal displacement or something along those lines, maybe if I can…"_

"_Naruto," Tsunade said calmly as Naruto looked away, "I am not a seal master, there aren't many around anymore ever since Jiraiya…" they grew sad as Naruto clenched his fists._

"_I promise you, I will find another way, I'm just missing something, and I just need more info on the curse seal."_

_Tsunade shook her head, "the only place you would find it would be in Orochimaru's old lair, which, to my knowledge, was destroyed, along with most of his research."_

_Naruto looked away disappointed as Tsunade sighed, "You're still determined to bring him back, aren't you…"_

_Naruto stared back at her, "I made a promise I intend to keep."_

_She looked on sadly, "even if it kills you."_

_Naruto looked down but nodded as Tsunade came closer, she smiled as she placed her hand on Naruto's cheek, pinching hard as Naruto looked up and jumped back, "What the hell, that hurt you old hag!"_

_Tsunade gave him a cheesy grin, "Hey, just to let you know…I nominated you to become the next Hokage."_

_Naruto stared at her disbelievingly, his eyes wide as Tsunade continued to grin before she was assaulted with a giant hug._

_..End flashback…_

'I couldn't find it in the end,' he thought in gloom before making his way back to his group, 'I need to continue my research, start all over again…but first I need to get this curse seal sealed up the best I can at the moment.' He concentrated on his chakra reserves, he had just the right amount as he replaced the gravity seals back on, at least, part of it as he hoped to come back in full strength, he might need it.

He returned to the group as he heard the voices of his teammates.

Sakura stared at Ami for a while as Ami continued to speak.

"Sasuke has this weird ability, he can somehow go into our minds or something like that and help control the demon," Ami finished, that was all she knew and she had just finished telling Sakura the story as Sakura continued to look at her.

"So the Kyuubi isn't dead?" Ami shook her head, "and Gaara is also like you?" Ami nodded as Sakura nodded too, albeit slowly.

"Oh," she placed one finger under her chin in a thoughtful gesture as Ami looked at her disbelievingly.

"Oh," Ami repeated, "Is that it?"

Sakura shrugged, "Ami, I've been through a lot and you going all demon earlier, well, this just helped explain it."

"Oh," Ami said again in understanding, "so you don't think any less of me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "no I don't Ami, we've been through a lot together," they smiled at each other, "thank you for telling me, I know it was hard for you."

Ami grinned and nodded as a twig cracked and a figure emerged from the shadows of the forest.

Ami and Sakura stood up as Sasuke nodded to them, "are you guys well?"

They nodded as Sasuke gave them a reassuring smile, "I'm glad."

They smiled as they went to his side, "let's go to the tower, I need to speak to Kakashi sensei."

They nodded in agreement as they took to the branches, resigned to stay in silence.

…

Temari stared at the back of her little brother Gaara as they entered the tower. After he had given their scroll to the purpled haired girl, things started to change. Gaara had asked them what they wanted to do, that alone was enough to scare them until they met those rain nins.

The Rain nins attacked using an umbrella that released thousands of senbons toward them, they were about to defend themselves but then Gaara resurrected a wall of sand that protected them, then took care of the team…without killing them. He used his sand to grab each one and slammed them against the trees, which knocked them out before gathering the scroll, then all he said was, 'let's go.'

The battle with the other demon container affected Gaara, Kankurou saw the difference also, each time he had turned to Temari and gave her a look in which she shrugged as a response.

The last scroll was easy; they faced a group of nins who used the clone jutsu to try to confuse them. Temari had asked Gaara to let them handle this one and surprisingly, he nodded in agreement and watched as Temari let loose razor sharp winds who easily destroyed the clones as Kankurou threw in poison bombs to knock out the nins, then gathering their scroll took no time; in response, Gaara nodded to them in approval before they headed out, again, whatever changed Gaara, they felt glad.

Temari looked around the tower, wondering who else arrived, especially the one group who helped her little brother, 'I don't know if I can go through with the invasion,' Temari sagged her shoulders as they entered their designated rooms.

…

Anko met the Hokage as the medic nin trailed by her side.

"I'm telling you I'm fine!" Anko pushed the med nin away as Sarutobi looked at her curiously, the other Jounins in the room watched as well.

"Miss please!" The med nin tried to calm her, "look, we can clearly see you're not fine, you still have a piece of bark protruding off of your leg!"

Anko looked down before pulling it out and tossing it away. Right now, she looked as if she came from a war, she had a few scars and bruises, plus her trench coat had a few holes in them, darkened with blood.

"If I can walk, and if I can talk, then I'm all right," Anko fought back as Sarutobi had enough.

"Anko," Sarutobi directed as the med nin and Anko stood straight, "Speak and I'm sure the med nin could heal you while you tell me what happened."

"Fine," The med nin nodded thankfully to the Hokage as the Jounins all listened in, "Sir, I was just in battle with Orochimaru…"

Sarutobi widened his eyes as a few Jounins roared out in shock.

"Wait what is he doing here!?" one yelled out as others followed suit, "The exams, the genins, shouldn't we stop this!?"

"Quiet!" Sarutobi spoke out in a voice above the group's own, "please Anko, continue."

She nodded, "he says not to cancel the exams or else something might happen to the genins and it gets worse," She unconsciously rubbed her curse seal, "Orochimaru had marked his next heir…the Uchiha."

Kakashi's eyes grew large in worry, as he moved forward, "Wait he attacked my team," his voice was worried as Anko nodded, "how are they, did you see them?"

Anko shook his head as Sarutobi continued to think what Orochimaru's plans are.

"Sir," a nin came through the door, "the next group arrived."

Kakashi looked at the nin, "what do they look like?"

The nin thought for a moment, "I think the boy is the Uchiha, and the girl is Ami. The other one is a girl with pink hair."

Kakashi looked to the Hokage as he nodded in turn before Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"We can't stop the exams," Sarutobi directed as the Jounins stood still, listening to their leader, "we need to continue as planned but keep an eye out, report anything out of the ordinary understood."

The Jounins nodded as Sarutobi continued to wonder what his old student wanted with Sasuke.

…

Team 7 made it to the tower with little resistance. They ran through a few unconscious bodies on the way here which was pretty interesting. Other than that, they read the words on the wall before placing their scrolls on the floor and opening them.

With a poof of smoke, the group was surprised to see Kakashi sensei was standing in front of them, waving.

"Oh hello," he said a bit airily as the group looked at him disbelievingly, "so, how was the Forest of Death?"

Sasuke twitched one of his eyes; he knew Kakashi wasn't this uninformed; it was just how he acted sometimes.

"Kakasi sensei!" Ami and Sakura yelled out as Kakashi patted their heads; as if glad they were ok.

"You still have three more days until the final task," Kakashi explained as he directed them to follow him, "Let me show you your designated room."

They walked through the hall, Ami and Sakura were relieved that they had the chance to settle down. Turning back, they looked at Sasuke in worry as he continued to look around the place; he seemed to be in thought.

Kakashi noticed this as well; his eye peered through the corner of his eye as he watched his team look worryingly to Sasuke.

"So now," they past a few rooms before stopping in front of one of the rooms, "here we are, you are to stay here until the final task," he turned to the group, "no fighting while everyone is inside and food could be ordered from the rooms. You are able to go outside to designated neutral grounds if you desire to train, just follow the signs." He looked at Sasuke, "now then, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded as Ami and Sakura looked surprise that their sensei already knew.

They watched as Sasuke left silently with their sensei.

…

Temari opened the door to their room; she thought she heard another group. She looked down the hall as she stared at the back of a familiar looking boy, 'hey, his group arrived already?'

She looked the other way as she spotted the boy's teammates entering their room.

She gently closed her door before making her way to the team.

…

"I hope Sasuke's alright," Sakura spoke as she took out a scroll from her small pouch from her side.

Ami agreed, following Sakura's example as they placed down a scroll, opened it and concentrated on their chakra as a bag appeared into existence.

"Hey, I going to order us some food, what do you want?" Ami asked, heading towards the phone as Sakura thought.

"Just a salad, I'm not really that hungry…"

Ami nodded but stopped when the door knocked. Sakura and Ami turned to look at each other before Ami headed towards the door.

She opened it and found the sand girl, standing a bit awkwardly in the door way.

"Hey," she said as Ami looked at her in surprise.

"Who is it," Sakura asked, looking at the door way before raising a brow curiously.

"I don't think we properly met earlier," Temari started a bit awkwardly before straightening up, "my name is Temari, I just wanted to thank you for earlier, whatever you did to my brother…it changed him."

Ami smiled along with Sakura, "come in," Ami directed as Temari followed.

"Hey I'm going to wash up first, you don't mind right?" Sakura asked as Temari shook her head and answered, "not at all."

"Did you eat already," Ami took the phone, "I'm going to order some food, I'm starving."

Temari nodded, "it's ok, I just ate," Ami nodded as she went to order.

Temari settled down, a small smile on her face at how welcoming this group was, especially since they were from different villages.

Ami finished ordering the food as she turned back to Temari, "So, what's up?"

Temari smiled at the question before they started to get to know each other, a proper greeting as Temari's insides continued to twist at how unfair the world was that she would befriend an enemy she would later battle.

…

That day, one other team arrived moments after team 7. An examiner greeted them and directed them to follow him.

Along the way, the examiner continued to explain the rules of this building, what to do and what not to do as the boy with a white dog on top of his head looked around bored.

"Huh," he spotted a person far across the hall, leaving out the door as another ninja with tall whitish gray hair led him.

"Hey," he whispered to his group who turned to look at him, "was that Sasuke?"

Hinata looked unsure as she caught a glimpse of the person, "Kiba, I'm not sure…maybe their team made it?"

"Aww man," Kiba said a bit down, "I thought we were the first Leaf team to arrive, he kicked the floor, "oh well."

As they were led to their room, Hinata decided to wash up before heading out and looking for her friends.

…

Sasuke continued to walk in silence, following Kakashi who spared him a glance of pity.

'The curse seal,' Kakashi thought, 'no one has ever figured out a way to remove it and now Sasuke has to deal with it.' He looked back at his student who continued to remain quiet as Kakashi grew angry thinking of a certain Snake Sannin.

He led him to a room before setting up, bringing out an ink brush and supplies before he started to write seals on the wall, Sasuke picked up a brush too as Kakashi looked on in surprise.

"This seal is called the evil sealing method," Sasuke explained moving to the other part of the room, "I've been studying seals in my spare time, I've learnt a lot and the Uchiha libraries help the most." He lied but he did check out the library before and was surprised at the data they had, he was sure this sealing process was mentioned in there somewhere, "I'll get started on the second half," Sasuke continued to write up symbols on the wall as Kakashi nodded, proud at the boy.

"It's a painful prick when used on a human skin," Sasuke talked through the silence, "it was used to seal unknown seals that resonates harmful or unwanted effects in the past," he dipped the brush in ink and continued, " I was going to come to you for help…I've been hearing voices."

Kakashi paused; his brush was in the middle of finishing a kanji as he looked back at his student who continued writing the seals on the walls and floors, "sometimes, when I'm not using any chakra, I can still feel it pulse and I feel myself trying to use it again."

Kakashi listened intently as he finished up his side, 'the seal,' he thought, 'it's different than Anko's own.'

Sasuke finished as he went to the center of the seals and sat, removing his shirt as Kakashi checked his work.

Kakashi nodded in approval as he went towards Sasuke and added the directing seals on the boy's body before standing back and concentrating his chakra, 'don't worry Sasuke,' Kakashi channeled his chakra into the palm of his hand, 'I'll watch over you,' he slammed it to the ground as the seals all around the room glowed and Sasuke let out a yell in pain.

…

"So they're your brothers?" Ami asked again as Temari nodded. Sakura was to the side, listening as she dried her hair with a towel.

"Suna is such a hard place to live," Sakura said sadly as Temari agreed.

"Our Daimyo recently has been hiring other ninja's instead of his countries own, and because of the limits placed on our village well," Temari shook her head, "it doesn't matter really, Suna would never ask for help."

"Well isn't Suna an ally to Konoha?" Ami asked, looking at Sakura who answered.

"Yes we are, I'm sure the Hokage would do something about it."

"Never mind," Temari waved off her hand, "it doesn't matter, we'll survive either way."

"I think I tell the old man about this," Ami said thoughtfully as Sakura sighed.

"Why do you always call him an old man," Sakura spoke disapprovingly as Ami smirked, "he's the Hokage, show more respect."

Temari watched as the two teammates argued playfully, it was unfair for Gaara how their Kazekage tried to kill him while the Hokage here actually cared for their own. 'Maybe, that's why this land is so successful,' Temari shook her head, those were treasonous thoughts but still, she never did have respect for their father.

The door knocked as Ami went up excitedly, "food!" she went to the door as Sakura laughed at her teammate.

Temari couldn't help but smile herself as Ami opened the door.

"Kakashi sensei!?" Ami spoke out in surprise as Sakura stood up and went to the door.

"Hello," he spoke while holding a bag of food, "I happened to meet a nin carrying a few bowls of ramen…and one salad," he looked at Sakura as they let him in, "so I decided to bring it to the one person I knew would eat this much ramen."

As he placed it down he noticed the other occupant in the room and tilted his head in greeting as Ami and Sakura looked at him worryingly, "don't worry about Sasuke," Kakashi reassured them as they calmed down a bit, "I'm taking care of him, he's just resting and I'm sure you'll see him tomorrow."

They smiled as Kakashi continued out the door, "Oh and Ami," she looked up, "try not to eat so much ramen next time."

Ami smiled sheepishly as he exited and closed the door.

Sakura took her food as Ami carried the bag.

"Hey, where's Gaara?" Temari thought for a moment before answering, "He went outside, maybe to the training grounds near the building."

Ami nodded before collecting her food and heading out the door, "I want to ask him something," she answered the unasked question before leaving.

"Hmmm," Sakura smiled playfully as Temari looked questionably back at the pink haired girl.

"What is it," Temari asked as Sakura shook her head.

"Nothing…just had a thought," Sakura ate her salad and changed the subject as Temari looked at her in confusion, "So, is there someone special in your life?" Temari blushed as Sakura giggled at the look.

* * *

I have the fight scene figured out but maybe the next chapter might be a filler or something. 


	23. Chuunin Exams: Friends and Dreams

Ch 23

I don't own Naruto

I've decided to incorporate several chapters in this one chapter, If you played Naruto Rise of a Ninja game then I am basing the area off of it, if not then the training area well, its meadowy and fieldy with some trees alright…and I am pretty sure Gaara was educated somehow since in the cannon before part 2 and before Naruto left, he had to teach that girl how to use a weapon. He must have learnt that somewhere.

Oh and sorry for the spelling errors in most of my chapters, my Beta quit on me so I just post them up when I'm done and every time I post up my fics, the semi colons and a few words go missing…I have no idea why.

* * *

Ami made her wayto the stairs, reading the signs and following the path as she held on to her bag filled with a few bowls of ramen. Running down the halls, going down the stairs and exiting the huge double doors, she was soon awarded the sweet fresh air as the sky radiated an orange red hue.

Being inside the Forest of Death, she couldn't really feel the breeze of the wind, and to be honest, she had missed it. Collecting herself, she started heading out again, searching through the training grounds for Gaara.

It didn't really take long spotting the red head out in the field; it wasn't as if he was hiding as Ami approached him since he was standing near a stump on a hill.

Gaara turned to face her, his face neutral as Ami offered a smile.

"Hey Gaara," Ami greeted as Gaara nodded in turn before turning back to watch the scenery.

Ami sat down next to him, taking out a bowl of ramen while asking, "Can I ask you something?"

Gaara continued standing still, wondering what she wanted

"Go ahead," he replied, closing his eyes as if meditating.

"Have you ever had ramen before?" She asked taking out another bowl with chopsticks while looking at Gaara who turned back to look at her, his brow was raised curiously.

"Ramen?" he asked unsure at her meaning while looking at the broth.

Ami grinned, offering him a bowl while Gaara calmly sat down next to her, receiving the bowl of ramen as Ami's smile grew "Well, enjoy," she spoke excitedly before dipping into her meal as Gaara watched curiously before consuming it himself.

"What are we doing?" Gaara asked as he ate the noodles while Ami finished swallowing.

"Just hanging out," Ami answered as she dipped her chopsticks back in, "that's what friends do, you know?"

Gaara remained quiet, unsure as he resigned himself to just eating the food and listening to the slurping girl next to him.

"Do you ever wonder?" Ami placed her bowl down as Gaara followed suit. Ami laid back, supporting herself with her arms while staring out, "do you think there are others like us?"

Gaara looked thoughtful which may havelookednew on his face as Ami watched him, he answered, "back home…I used to wonder the same thing," Gaara spoke in that steady voice, "I never really cared in the end but then again," he looked at Ami before looking back at the scenery, "you exist, so there must be others like us."

Ami nodded at the answer as they remained quiet, finishing their meal. They continued to watch the scenery and enjoy the calming sun set for a while, each in thought.

"I'm not sure but," Gaara asked, breaking the silence, "am I supposed to do something?"

Ami looked at him in surprise before giggling, "No you don't have to do anything, just be here, with me."

Gaara tilted his head slightly, "is this part of being friends?"

Ami looked at him sadly, "well, sometimes, to me, a friend is someone you can be with I guess. It doesn't really matter if anyone says anything but I'm sure it's their presence that counts?" she scratched her head as Gaara remained silent, "umm…wait, maybe it's knowing that they are there is what comforts you…you get it?"

Gaara remained thoughtful as he wondered what she was trying to say. He picked out a few sentences she spoke and thought over them before repeating, "As long as your friends are with you, just their presence is enough to comfort a person even if they don't speak," he stated as Ami nodded a bit unsure.

"I think that's what I meant," Ami answered as Gaara pondered on the words before asking a question of his own.

"Would you still fight me if we were enemies?" he asked as Ami looked surprised at the question.

"Well, yeah," she stared at him as he paid attention, "I mean, we just fought a day ago remember."

Gaara shook his head, "No, if we were to fight right now, would you be able to kill me?"

"Gaara," Ami looked concerned before answering, "No, I don't think I could kill you…and I don't think I have the heart to fight you fully."

Gaara closed his eyes again in thought as Ami continued, "we're friends now, at least, to me you are…I even shared some ramen with you."

Gaara looked back at her as she smiled in return; he had to ask, "What does ramen have to do with it?"

"Are you serious," Ami sat up, pointing her finger at his face as Gaara looked on stoically, "I would never share my ramen with anyone but my friends…people who love ramen are never evil."

Gaara pondered again, wondering how that was possible as Ami felt satisfied with her words before turning back to the other ramen bowls.

"So, would you like another?" Ami offered as Gaara looked at his empty bowl before turning back to her.

The ramen was ok but he opted not to tell her his opinion on it, food was food but then again, the girl seemed to like it a lot…and whatever they were doing, it seems to require ramen.

"Yes," he answered as Ami handed him a new one and they continued eating again.

Gaara didn't know what they were doing but whatever it was, it was new to him as he ate this ramen with the girl. 'A presence of a friend is comforting,' he thought over the words in his mind as he looked at Ami once more before continuing his meal, 'I wonder if she will hate me in the end?'

He decided to remain quiet, to continue whatever they were doing as they ate their ramen bowls in calming silence, watching the setting sun together.

…

Laughing could be heard from inside the room as the two girls continued to chat, retelling stories from their past missions. Earlier, they had moved into Temari's room since she wanted Sakura to try some Suna tea thatTemari had packed and to also get away from the question Sakura had asked her; it was uncomfortable telling people that she never had a chance to get to know others, they feared her father and Gaara enough not to approach her or her family.

Temari moved to the kitchen, preparing some tea as they continued to chat about past D level missions.

"Really," Sakura's voice was heard as Temari made an affirmative noise in the other room, Sakura couldn't believe that Suna's D level missions were considered C leveled here and normal missions like walking the dog or pulling out the weed was almost non-existent.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Sakura turned around once she heard a door open and a boy with brown hair came in. He looked distracted as he tinkered with a piece of…wooden arm?

"Hey Temari," the boy Sakura suspected was Kankurou, the older brother, spoke while entering the room, "have you seen my…"

He recoiled once he spotted Sakura, hiding the arm behind his back while narrowing his eyes, "what are you doing in here?"

Sakura raised a brow as Temari walked in, carrying two cups of tea, replying, "Idiot, we're just chatting."

She handed one to Sakura who gladly took it while Kankurou looked at her in panic, "Temari, I need to speak with you in private."

Temari sighed, placing her tea cup on the table and giving Sakura an apologetic look before following her brother into the other room.

Once they entered, Kankurou closed the door, making sure the 'guest' wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Temari what are you thinking?" he whispered harshly as she gave him a look of annoyance.

"I'm thinking I should get to know the very team that helped our little brother become sane," she countered back, watching as Kankurou flinched in response.

"But the invasion," he looked back sadly, "I'm happy for what they did but don't forget," Temari looked down as well, "already our forces are near the borderlines, waiting for Baki sensei's signal before setting up. Making friends with them…it won't make this easier."

They stayed quiet soon after, Temari leaning against the wall as Kankurou stood by the door. They each knew it when they came to this place; they knew they were going to destroy it, that's why they avoided making friends with anyone from this village.

'But they were the only ones who brought us closer to Gaara,' Temari thought in gloom, torn from her duty to her village and duty to her honor.

"Is it me Kankurou," Temari started speaking as Kankurou looked back at her, "or does all this feel wrong."

He looked back at her in worry, "don't tell me you decided you wanted out."

She glared back at him, "can you really go through with this? Can you really kill these people?"

He flinched back as she continued, "the girl right in our room, can you honestly say you would kill her, even though her team had helped us…they could have killed Gaara and jeopardize our so called 'secret weapon,' she emphasized the word with distaste, "but they didn't...I'm not betraying my village brother, but I don't know if I can really do this, I owe them that much."

It was silence again as they stood facing each other, he didn't know what to say to thatas Temari folded her arms and glared.

'She has a point,' Kankurou thought agreeing with her as he sighed in defeat and whispered sadly, "but what can we do?"

They realized now that the situation was close to impossible to handle, they were just one team from Suna, they didn't know what to do to stop a war.

Kankurou soon signaled to Temari, pointing to the door as she understood, the girl was approaching.

"Is everything all right?" the voice belonged to Sakura as Temari took in a breath and started heading out.

She gave Kankurou a look before answering back, "Yeah, we're fine, Kankurou just wanted me to find something of his."

She walked out and gave Sakura a smile as Kankurou followed behind.

'This isn't over Temari,' he spoke in his head while staring at her as she looked back at him, her eyes sad as he understood her answer back, 'I know.'

…

Shino continued to observe his teammates while sitting down on one of the chairs; Hinata seemed to be eager to leave ever since Kiba mentioned Team 7 had arrived.

Kiba lay on the floor snoring as Akamaru stood by his master before lifting up his head as Hinata entered. Akamaru looked at her, wagging his tail as Hinata smiled at the dog, petting his head before turning to Shino.

"Shino, I'm going out for a moment, is that all right?" Hinata had asked as Shino just continued to look at her, inwardly sighing at the girl.

"Hinata," he said in his ever stoic voice as Hinata looked at him, "You don't need to ask me for permission. You can go."

Hinata stood still, looking away before answering, "I-I know but, we're a team right? I just wanted to know if it was ok."

Shino gave her a brief nod as she thanked him. He watched as Hinata petted Akamaru once more before leaving out the door.

His eyes stayed on the door for a bit before he spoke out, "she always tries to please everyone; it's a wonder how she is to become the next Hyuuga clan leader."

Kiba lazily opened one eye from his spot, staring at the ceiling before speaking, "you knew I wasn't sleeping, didn't you?"

Shino didn't reply as Kiba sat up, stretching his body, "so she's a bit too nice," he shrugged as Akamaru jumped onto his lap, "is that bad?"

It was quiet as no response came, Kiba stared at Shino, trying to determine what his teammate was thinking under those shades before Shino rose up and Kiba looked on curiously.

"I'm retiring for the night," Shino stated, heading towards the room as Kiba sweat dropped with an awkward smile.

"Damn guy," Kiba patted Akamaru's head, "he never gives you a straight answer…"

Akamaru barked in response as Kiba chuckled, ruffling his partner's head as he wondered about both his teammates.

…

It was night as the moon shone through the fields, Ami and Gaara had stayed out for a bit, enjoying the scene as Ami sometimes asked the quiet boy questions about Suna.

The responses he gave were a bit dull but knowing Gaara's life style, Ami was resigned not to comment about it.

Currently, Ami was falling asleep, leaning on a tree as Gaara stood, his eyes closed in meditation before he spoke out; "Someone's coming."

That seemed to wake up Ami as she looked around the area, trying to find anyone with what little moon light she had.

Soon, Ami had spotted someone walking towards them; she couldn't make out any features as she squinted her eyes, trying to get a better view.

As the figure continued to come closer, more features could be seen as Ami's smile grew until she started heading towards the figure, yelling out, "Hinata!"

Hinata smiled back at Ami, "My team just arrived a few hours ago, and it's good to see you Ami."

Ami took Hinata's hand and forced her to follow, "Hinata, let me introduce you to someone."

Hinata continued to be led, a smile on her face as Ami brought her on top of a hill were a red haired boy stood.

She looked on in surprise since she had seen him before.

"Hinata," Ami pointed to Gaara who turned to watch the new comer, "this is Gaara and Gaara," she pointed to Hinata, "this is Hinata."

Gaara nodded to Hinata as she greeted him in return.

"In the forest, my team saw what you did to those rain nins," Hinata conversed as Gaara raised a brow.

"Those sand attacks, are they a bloodline or an elemental manipulation?"

Gaara looked a bit surprised at the question, so did Ami as Gaara recalled what he knew about his control over the sands.

"I'm not sure, I've had it ever since I was little," Gaara continued to respond, placing a hand out as sand collected on the center, forming an orb, "Elemental manipulations is using what element a ninja has an affinity for," the sand sphere disappeared, spreading out as Gaara folded his arms and small grains of sand continued to float around him, "this might be considered earth and wind manipulation but then again, I've considered it part of Shukaku's ability."

Hinata looked at him curiously as Ami nervously stared back at Hinata, "Shukaku?"

Gaara nodded, "Shukaku is the demon imprisoned inside me."

Hinata looked surprised but confused as Ami swallowed and spoke out.

"Yeah," she looked down in thought,"Weare hated and scorn for being theholders of demons, we are the reminders of those who were killed by the demons, and those who died sealing them into the the bodies of a newborn," Ami explained, thinking back to her sorrow as Gaara looked on sadly, remembering the woman in the desert, "we are demon containers, the demon Shukaku is sealed inside Gaara…"

Hinata looked shocked learning all of this while staring back sadly at Ami, "you're one too?"

Ami nodded sad but nervous as Gaara stayed quiet, watching the scene in mild curiosity as Ami replied, "Kyuubi is sealed inside of me, the academy lied about the Fourth's battle,he couldn't defeat the demon, so he sealed it into a newborn baby, into me." The secret was out as Hinata looked away for a moment, pondering as Ami followed suit and looked another direction.

"So that's why…" Ami looked up at Hinata who gave her a reassuring smile.

"I remember how every villager looks at you," Ami stared at Hinata, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open, "I remember how cruel and unfair they had treated you…and I always wondered why."

They continued to stare at each other, Hinata looked down but nodded, a smile on her face, "we've been friends for a long time, I knew there was somethingdifferent about you," Hinata shook her head, "I'll stay by your side, likeI always have, until the end…ok?"

Ami's smile grew as she looked at her friend in joy before turning back to Gaara. His eyes were closed but a small smile was on his face as Ami turned back to Hinata and hugged her tight.

"Yeah," Ami replied, hugging as Hinata smiled down at her friend, "I'm glad I met you, Hinata."

Gaara offered a sad smile for his fellow demon container, a part of him tugged for that kind of acknowledgment but he settled for what he has now, and grew determined to change it. Hinata and Ami soon let go from the hug, settling in a comfy position and enjoying the scenery.

Ami looked up as a question popped into her mind, "Wait so everyone has nature affinities?" she turned to Gaara who nodded.

"Yes, some can also have more than one nature affinity,"

"Then how is Sasuke able to control fire like that, with no hand seals or words, is that part of nature manipulation?"

Gaara thought for a moment, remembering Temari, "yes, it's possible. Some don't need hand seals to perform attacks, mostly just chakra and concentration."

Ami nodded in amazement, "Aw man, I want to know my elemental affinity."

Gaara smirked at the girl as Hinata offered, "I think there is a way of finding out your affinity, I'm just not sure yet."

Ami shook her head, eager to find out, "as soon as we're done with these exams, I'm asking Kakashi sensei."

They settled again in comfortable silence as the night continued; each content with their thoughts.

It didn't take long until Ami started feeling sleepy, and with the exams still underway, they needed to conserve their strength and continue training the next day.

When Ami had asked Gaara when he was going to sleep, she grew shocked again, finding out that Gaara never sleeps, it was part of being the container of Shukaku and that it also releases the demon once he does fall asleep.

Hinata and Ami bid Gaara a goodnight as they walked to their rooms together, Hinata turned to Ami.

"Where are Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Sakura should be in the room but Sasuke," Ami was lost in thought, remembering everything she was told by Sakura, "he's just healing, we should see him tomorrow."

Hinata looked worried at that, "why, what happened to Sasuke?"

Ami shook her head, "Nothing our sensei can't fix," she grinned as they reached the halls, Hinata looked at her unsure, "don't worry, he's fine."

It was a bit later until Hinata finally accepted what Ami had said. Soon, they entered their own rooms, prepared to go to sleep as tomorrow was a new day.

_...time skip, many hours later into the night, close to the morning…_

Sasuke awoke from his hospital bed, sitting up as he rubbed the seal in back of his neck. His dream, it was filled with promises of power as he saw himself defeating everyone in his path...it felt right but he knew it was wrong.

He looked around the room, spotting the other beds around him, 'this must be the tower's medical room,' he mused as he found his items sitting in the corner.

He got out of bed and headed towards his pouch on the table. Opening the cover, he took out a scroll and unrolled it, concentrating on his chakra; he released it on the symbols as his bag appeared in front of him.

He then realized what had happened as he channeled his chakra throughout his body, it ran smoothly.

Grinning at his chakra levels, he unpacked his bag and changed into his regular outfit. He looked around again, he couldn't find his leather armor anywhere which was a disappointment, 'I guess I have to ask Kakash sensei about it,' he thought before resealing his items back into the scroll and placing his hospital gown on the table.

He concentrated on his chakra again, filling his gravity seals before finally leaving the room, silently, so he wouldn't wake anyone.

Exiting the medical section, he walked down the empty halls, making his way towards his teammate's room as his footsteps echoed off the walls. His mind wondered if the fights would be the same or would it be different now. Either way, whoever he was matched up against, he had to be ready; he needed to advance to the next round.

His feet stopped in front of a door as he placed his hand on the door knob; turning and pushing, the door opened as he walked in.

He looked around as the windows showed the night skies slowly becoming lighter, morning was approaching. He made his way through the place, until he found the room he was looking for. There, on the floor, both his teammates slept comfortably on a mat, another one was rolled out between them, awaiting another person as Sasuke smiled before placing his scroll down on the mat and staring at both teammates.

Sakura was snuggled under her blanket; her pink hair was spread throughout her pillow as her face looked peaceful; turning, he looked at Ami who was currently hugging herself.

Sasuke smiled again, it looked as if Ami had kicked off the blanket she had on and now she was suffering from the cold. He gently took the kicked off blanket and covered the girl, relieved to see Ami snuggle into the blanket as he pondered, 'one day, she'll be stronger than me, she'll become the Hokage,' he thought, standing back up and exiting, 'Kyuubi's powers will merge with her through the years until she'll have enough chakra to match multiple Kages,' Sasuke moved to the window in the living room, opened it and stepped out, 'I hope to be there one day…if I make the right decisions,' he hopped out, headed for the training grounds as the night slowly became filled with light and morning was fast approaching.

In the training fields, he breathed the cool air as he stretched his muscles, determined to become stronger; he began his training.

Gaara stayed outdoors throughout the whole night as morning soon filled the air. Staying outside was always calming for him, the night skies were the same everywhere, each star he saw reminded him of his past, the days he lived alone.

Throughout the night, he had been wondering about the invasion, whatever reasons his village had against this one, he would be damned to care for it; but still, a part of him longed to belong to a village of his own, and Suna was where he was born, and somehow, he would have to change all of this…he needed to speak to his so called father.

His head looked across the field as he sensed a chakra spike. Jumping down from the tree, he started heading towards the area, interested to see who it was.

Sasuke continued training, at first, it was taijutsu until he started performing jutsus that left the field devastated. He was happy though, his speed could match Lee's own with the seals on, and without them…maybe they wereboth even in speedif none of them had any weights? Either way, he was happy with his speed, he worked hard throughout the whole years just improving it.

Sasuke turned his head to look at a new figure that appeared in his field, a friendly smiled appeared on his face as he greeted him, "Gaara," he waved as Gaara acknowledged him with a nod.

"Sasuke," Gaara spoke as they met, "it's early."

Sasuke smirked, "hey, just training."

Gaara nodded as Sasuke's smirk widened, "spar with me."

Gaara looked back, an eyebrow raised as Sasuke jumped back, "Come on, it will help us both out."

This was a new concept for Gaara, he never sparred anyone; just fought to kill…'this will be interesting.'

"How will this help me?" Gaara asked a bit skeptical but a person couldn't tell since his face remained stoic.

Sasuke knew Gaara was skeptical, he knew him well enough to tell what emotion Gaara felt, "I can land a hit on you, remember?"

Gaara thought back, remembering how fast Sasuke had moved in the forest, penetrating his defense, 'maybe this can be beneficial to me.' Sand poured out of Gaara's gourd in response as Sasuke stood in stance, a feral smile on his face as they waited for any sign to start the battle.

The sun was slowly rising as the light travelled through the field, the sands floated around Gaara as small bursts of fire shot out of Sasuke's body…a twig fell as Sasuke disappeared and Gaara brought his sands up; the spar had begun.

_...hours later…_

The ninjas in the tower started to wake as the sunlight filled their rooms. Teams soon came out of their rooms, eager to start the day.

_...Team Sand…_

Temari and Kankurou had already awoke, each wondering why their brother hadn't return to their room yet; they exited, heading towards the training grounds in search for Gaara.

_...Team 8…_

Shino stood awake, standing in the living room while his teammates entered. Hinata seemed used to the early hours as shewas the most responsive, but Kiba on the other hand. He yawned, entering the room as Shino rose a brow.

"We have one more day until the final examinations," Shino spoke as Kiba jumped from his spot.

"Shino!" Kiba shook his head, waking up, "it's early in the morning, why did you wake us up?"

They couldn't see his emotions underneath those glasses and coat, but Kiba could tell he was staring at him in disapproval.

"A ninja should be prepared at all times," Shino lectured as Kiba inwardly grew pissed at the bug user, "the next examination could be on anything, we need to train."

"What about breakf…" Kiba started but stopped as Shino stood in front of the dog boy, his glasses in front of his face.

"We need to train," Shino spoke again in that never changing voice as Kiba inwardly shivered.

The dog boy offered a nervous smile, "o-ok then…"

Shino nodded as Hinata giggled from the side before they exited as a group, Kiba mumbling each way.

…_Team 7…_

Sakura already packed her mattress as she watched Ami continue to snore away in her sleep. She was sad Sasuke hadn't shown up yet, that was why they prepared an extra bed for him, just in case he showed up…he always does something surprising once in a while.

She was surprised though, she had found a scroll on top of the mattress and upon closer look, it was Sasuke's. She was surprised at first, 'so he did come in,' she had thought earlier before getting ready, she wanted to find out if he was alright, so she opted to check the one place you can go at this morning…the training grounds.

But first, she stared at Ami, a smile tugged her lips.

"Ami wake up," Sakura spoke once, tapping the girl with the end of her foot as Ami started to move.

"Leave me alone," she waved one of her arms at an imaginary assailant as Sakura giggled.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to check if Sasuke is alright on my own then," she started walking out as Ami snapped her eyes open.

"Sasuke's here!" she sat up, looking at the matress next to her then to the smiling face of Sakura.

"I think so," Sakura greeted her as Ami soon went to change.

As Ami was getting ready, Sakura waited for her, thinking back to the exams so far…'Orochimaru, what is he doing here?' she thought in confusion, why a missing nin would want Sasuke out of all people.

"Hey," Ami popped out, all changed, "do you think Kakashi sensei fixed Sasuke's problem?"

Sakura looked unsure but nodded anyways, remembering the black marking on Sasuke's neck.

"I'm not sure, but Sensei did say he took care of the problem," she headed for the door as Ami followed, "that's why I want to check on Sasuke, I want to make sure he's ok."

Ami nodded as they both exited their rooms, heading towards the destination.

…

Exiting to the halls, they were surprised to meet Team 8. Hinata spotted them as Ami and Sakura made their way to them.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Ami asked as they walked along with the group.

Kiba grinned, answering, "Well unlike you, we actually get up this early to train."

Ami scowled at him as Hinata whispered to Ami and Sakura.

Kiba, ever curious, concentrated on his ears, picking up on their conversation.

"We always have to wake Kiba in the mornings, he can get so stubborn sometimes," Hinata whispered as Ami grinned.

"Hinata!" Kiba pointed at the girl as she giggled along with Ami and Sakura, "how can you say that!"

From there on out, it was normal Academy banter as they exited into the field, they spotted another team, frozen in place as Sakura and Ami recognized them.

The group went up to them as Sakura spoke out, "Temari, Kankurou," Temari turned around as the other boy still stared ahead.

"Sakura!" Temari spoke excitedly as they wondered what was wrong, "you have to take a look at this," she pointed ahead as the group looked on…before their mouths opened at what they saw.

Up ahead, it seemed like the area went through war as craters, fallen trees, cracked rocks, and debris were seen everywhere, the cause of it would be the two nins battling in the training grounds, a smirk on boththeir faces.

…

Sasuke had released a few seals earlier, speeding up as Gaara was slowly getting used to his speeds.

At the beginning, Sasuke went easy on Gaara, allowing the sand user to get used to blocking him in normal speed before speeding up. Now he was having fun as Gaara shot out multiple sand clusters at him.

It was no use though, he dodged them all, running circles around Gaara , trying to find a way to attack.

'How about this,' his fingers glowed as he pointed them towards Gaara, it was a new jutsu he learned by just watching Gaara's attacks, "Fire bullets," he spoke as he leaped in the air, tiny bursts of flames shot towards Gaara who quickly erected a sand barrier.

The flame bullets came on fast towards the sand wall, producing small craters and smoke as it blocked Gaara's view.

Sasuke smirked before disappearing again ad reappearing in front of Gaara, a fast punch penetrated Gaara's defense, landing a blow on his chest as Gaara skidded back, the area broke off as Gaara attacked again, sand arms from the floors shot forward, trying to grab Sasuke as he back flipped out of reach and sped off.

'Damn he has good defense,' Sasuke sighed, fire element isn't really good against earth, plus, with Gaara's entire defense…Gaara made a good sparring partner, at least, for taking punches.

Sasuke stopped in mid run around the area and sped straight towards Gaara as sand continued to follow, Gaara's stance had his arms out, instead of arms folded in as Sasuke continued to speed forward. He dodged each sand attack thrown at him as he clenched his fist, with one arm out he blurred out in front of Gaara, reappearing and disappearing all around to confuse the boy but Gaara calmly waited as his failing defense broke to each of Sasuke's attack. 'Now,' Sasuke thought as he blurred forward again, throwing a fist towards Gaara's face…but Sasuke looked on in surprise as Gaara tilted his head to the sides, dodging the punch and catching it with his hand, Sasuke smirked but continued, bringing his elbow down towards Gaaras neck.

Gaara brought his other hand up, blocking the elbow strike as Sasuke continued, kicking out with his legs.

The legs made an impact, knocking Gaara back as Sasuke used it to escape the close quarters, landing away from Gaara while panting and staring back, he had a smirk as Gaara touched his chest the foot hadimpacted.

"Your reaction time is increasing," Sasuke started to walk towards Gaara, that was enough for the morning, but that wasn't the only reason he wanted to stop.

During the spar, he had been feeling a small itching sensation towards the curse seal, it wanted him to use it but the feeling wasn't as bad as before; the seal they place on it helped him control the impulses.

"That attack may have worked the first time," Gaara spoke out, folding his arms as he walked towards Sasuke, "but a ninja needs to adapt to the battle, it won't always help you."

Sasuke chuckled, "hey whoa, this was just a spar remember?"

Gaara raised a brow, before turning to the hill; Sasuke followed his gaze, spotting the crowd they had attracted.

Sasuke grinned, rubbing the back of his head, "hey guys, missed me?"

…

Kiba and Kankurou had their jaws out; both elected to speak out, "no way…"

Temari smiled for Gaara, she had never seen Gaara go into battle without killing anyone…and this was a spar? She admired the Uchiha even more.

"Way to go Sasuke!" Ami cheered on as Hinata and Sakura followed, cheering their own way as Sasuke looked elsewhere, embarrassed.

The group headed towards them, chatting excitedly.

"Hey Gaara, how are you?" Temari asked her little brother; she had always wanted to do that. Gaara turned to her, nodding as a response before walking away.

"When you are finished here, meet me in the room," Gaara spoke out to his listening siblings, "there is something we must speak about."

They nodded as Gaara nodded towards Ami beforedisappearing in a swirl of sand.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Sakura had asked concerned, as Ami and Hinata perked up, listening in.

Kiba, Shino, and Kankurou stood to the sides, watching the interactions.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sasuke looked at each one as they stood around him, "Hinata, I didn't know your team came in."

Hinata blushed, "we came in yesterday, the same as your team."

Sasuke nodded as Temari spoke next.

"Hey umm Sasuke," they turned to look at her as she shifted uncomfortably under their gazes, "I've thank Sakura and Ami but I didn't get to thank you for what you did for my brother…"

Sasuke nodded to her, feeling embarrassed at the attention as they continued to chat.

Kiba looked to the side, tears streaming down his eyes as he threw a fist in the air, 'why does he get all the girls?'

Shino observed with Kankurou, each in thought.

"Is it always like this," Kankurou asked the boy with glasses, "is that boy always popular in your village?"

Shino continued to stare at the Uchiha, replaying the display of speed in his mind before answering the Sand nin, "he does have a talent for attracting the opposite sex ever since the academy. He is also known by many in our village, one could say that he is quite popular."

Kankurou nodded as Shino stood forward, "Kiba, Hinata," they turned to look at him as the group followed suit, "We still need to train," he noddedto Sasuke who returned the nod with respect.

"Guess I'll see you later,"Sasuke spoke out as Hinata smiled and left with Shino and Kiba.

"Yeah, we still need to see what Gaara wanted," Temari said to them, collecting Kankurou and saying their goodbyes before leaving.

Ami and Sakura looked to Sasuke, Sakura asked, "Is it really gone? Did Kakashi really fix it?"

Sasuke shook his head sadly as Ami and Sakura had a sinking feeling.

"No, it can't be removed," Sasuke answered as Ami and Sakura looked on sadly, "it's been sealed though, so don't worry about it." He tried to offer them a reassuring smile but inwardly, he was worried as well.

'This was the same curse Sasuke had that drove him crazy,' Sasuke thought back to his past life, 'but now I have it, now I have to deal with it.'

"Listen," Sasuke directed them, "don't worry about it, they are working on a way to fix it,' he lied, no one knows anything about these cursed seals but he didn't want them to worry, "it's fine now but we still have another exam to worry about andin one more day, you guys need to train."

They agreed but the mood had changed, Sasuke sighed again, this was the difficult part, "I'm sorry but can I ask you guys a favor?"

They looked back at him curiously as Sasuke gulped.

"I need some time by-myself, there are things I need to do…" at the looks he was receiving he continued, "I'll still see you, but I just need to be alone for now, just do this one thing for me?"

His team looked unsure before finally agreeing, wondering why Sasuke was acting this way. Sasuke thanked them before heading out on his own, disappearing in the grounds as Ami and Sakura looked at each other.

"He's off again, worrying to himself."

"But is it alright to leave him this time?"

They looked unsure, looking back at the boy who disappeared into the training grounds.

…

"Gaara?" Temari called out once they entered their room.

Gaara walked in, staring at his siblings as they looked back at him in confusion.

"What did you want to tell us?"

Gaara faced the window, staring out in thought as Kankurou and Temari remained standing, watching their little brother.

"I need to speak to Father…"

"W-what?" Kankurou spoke out, "he's not arriving until next week."

"I've decided what I wanted to do," Gaara continued as Temari and Kankurou looked at each other in shock, "I want to have people to protect, I want people to look at me without fear...I've made it my new dream, where I am not hated anymore, where I have friends," he continued to look out, "I need to speak to father, there are some things we need to talk about."

Temari smiled fondly at her little brother as Kankurou looked on proudly before going to his side, placing their hands on both Gaara's shoulders. It was a new feeling actually, even to Gaara as he never felt the touch of his siblings.

"Gaara," Kankurou started, "we'll come with you."

"Yeah," Temari agreed, "we'll help you obtain your dream, we'll never leave your side," she squeezed Gaara's shoulder in reassurance, "…it's good to have you back little brother."

Gaara closed his eyes; a small smile crept into his face as he felt a foreign emotion. 'Is this how it feels to be acknowledged?' Gaarathought before speakingto his older brother and sister, "...thank you…"

They smiled again, already they have their brother back, they can start to repair their broken family…and now they were to face their father together.

…

The rest of the day, there was no room for fun. The next exams soon approached and other teams continued to arrive that day, but Sasuke didn't try to greet them this time, instead he had hidden himself somewhere in the fields, quietly, he stayed in his own thoughts before training.

He took out a scroll and a writing brush as he jotted down notes.

'Combined seal displacement,' he started writing down, 'what if, instead of removing the seal, I can place another stronger seal over it…it can act like a buffer, but then,' he remembered back to his Sasuke, that demonic form, 'how did Sasuke achieve that form?' he thought back, remembering back to his past, 'they did something to him, in that container…but what?' he continued to ponder, jotting down every idea he had on seals that would help, without his old notes, he could only remember so much, he needed a seal master…

Sasuke looked up, his eyes filled in thought, 'Jiraiya!' he grew hopeful again as he stood up, 'yes, I need his help.'

Sasuke started thinking back to all the info he knew in the past and the seals he remembered from now, Kyuubi's seal and Shukaku's seal, he jotted them down, determined to look back into them later, he was sure he could figure this out, but something was missing and he needed a seal master's opinion first.

Sasuke packed up again, he would continue his study later, but right now, he needed to increase his training so his control over the seal placed on it now, wouldn't break, and also, so he could become stronger.

The days passed by quickly, the nins who arrived at the tower, either stayed in their rooms and rested, or went out to train. Team 7 grew concerned for one of their teammates; he had been quiet recently, only greeting them in the mornings and nights before heading out and disappearing for the rest of the day. It was different than before and they couldn't help but continue to worry. They weren't the only ones who noticed, the other teams who had arrived, spotted Sasuke but he paid no attention to them. Ignoring them or replying briefly before disappearing. They had asked his teammates but all they said was that Sasuke just needed some time alone, not wanting to invade, they obeyed, giving the Uchiha some room as the final exams approached.

…

Now the day finally arrived, teams arrived on the arena floor, four from Leaf, one from Sound, and one from Sand.

They briefly looked around as the Leaf teams seemed to stick together, Ino stood next to Sakura, chatting while they waited as the others stood next to friends or teammates. Sasuke stood out, his eyes distracted as it gazed upon the floor.

Several nins had noticed his behavior, sparing him a look before a burst of smoke filled the area and a group of Jounins appeared, facing them. The Hokage was in front, watching them all with a serious stare.

The Hokage spoke out, "Now, let us start the next exam…"

The door opened and they all turned back to look, another Leaf team had arrived as Kabuto's smiling face could be seen.

The Hokage looked in disapproval as a nin appeared by his side, whispering into his ear.

"My Lord, they made it just in time, they should be the last ones to arrive."

The Hokage nodded as the team stood with the crowd

The Hokage continued to explain the next round.

Tenten quietly moved next to the pink haired girl who stood next to the blond, she whispered out.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?"

Ino's ears perked up in interest, she had been dying to ask but decided to show respect by not asking "I'm sorry but you have to ask him yourself," Sakura answered back as the two girls sighed.

Soon a sickly looking man took over, "I'll be your examiner for this match, and my name is Hayate Gekkou, those of you who feel like quitting, do so now, it won't affect your team."

They watched as the white haired, glass wearing nin raised his hand, saying he was out of chakra, he left as the examiner waited for anyone else.

Kin watched Sasuke, her team had made it, thanks to her and Dosu, but ever since Zaku awoke, he had been pissed, often explaining ways he would kill the Uchiha next time they fought. Currently, Zaku was glaring harshly at the boy…but Sasuke, he looked unconcern, something was troubling him and Kin only wondered if it was the curse seal.

"Alright," Hayate announced as he pointed up to the monitor, "Two names will appear in the screen, both fighters will have to stay here while the others move to the observation balcony."

The whole group watched as names continued to spin on the monitor, as if it was a fortune wheel of some sort.

The names slowly began to stop, passing by names until the first name appeared; they all turned to look at the one person who seemed so distracted.

Sasuke felt the gazes all around him as he looked up, why were they all staring at him, his eyes fell to the screen, 'oh, I wonder if I'm challenging that chakra sucker…'

The second name continued to spin before slowing down as well…finally, when it stopped, Sasuke stared in shock as a whoop of joy sounded throughout the area.

Sasuke Uchiha vs Lee Rock

Sasuke turned to fuzzy brows as the person gave him a thumbs up, his white teeth shining off before speaking, "let's have a good match, ok?"

Sasuke cursed the world, cursed Fate, and cursed everyone who was against him…some times; things never go as you planned.

* * *

So how was it, you like?


	24. Chuunin Exams: Moving on, Grow Stronger

Ch 24

I don't own Naruto

Hey guys, anyways, stick with me on this one, all things have a purpose, I need an opinion on the fight scenes…I'm not sure if it's good, input would be nice. After the first battle…I sped up the name choosing among other things. Towards the end, the scenes kind of interfere with each other, like some things occur while the scene is in action.

Ok seriously, I thought is was just me being forgetful but everytime I post up a fic, I've notice a few words go missing that I know I placed there or a few spaces combine, joining words together, oh come on now, seriously...why are you doing this to me!?

On with the fic

* * *

Sasuke slapped his head, staring at the floor as he felt others around him move to the balcony.

"Fighters," Hayate stared at the Uchiha who paid no attention, "are you ready?"

Sasuke looked up, his hand still on his face as he peeked out with one eye and saw everyone staring at him, sighing, he changed into his fighting stance, determined to get this over with.

"It seems Sasuke doesn't want to fight…" Gaara observed as Tenten answered the sand nin.

"Well, it was interesting in the beginning," the group listened in to her explanation, "at the door, before we entered the academy, Sasuke actually matched Lee's speed, now we get to see who's faster…"

"Kakashi," Gai grinned a toothy grin as Kakashi stared at the two genins, "It seems our pupils will battle it out, who do you think will win?"

It was silence as Kakashi didn't answer, Gai narrowed his eyes as he spoke again, "Rival Kakashi!?"

Kakashi turned, looking apologetic as he scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening, did you say something?"

Gai clenched his fist but smiled none the less, "you know Kakashi, you keep doing that, acting with your hip cool attitude, but it always seems to piss me off…" he turned back as Kakashi was leaning on the rail, staring at the match.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Gai yelled out as the group shushed the man and the battle commenced.

"Alright," Hayate placed a hand in the air, "begin!" he slashed down as Lee disappeared.

Sasuke continued to stand still, observing as Lee moved around him, already he was thinking of a plan, whatever happens, he needs to stop Lee before he activates all of his gates…that would suck in battle.

Sasuke dodged a punch, grabbing it and throwing Lee aside before rushing forward.

Lee flipped up; his body leaned back before his leg slid across the floor, a low sweep.

Sasuke dodged, jumping up as Lee followed, bringing up his fist, an underhand strike. Sasuke calmly tilted to the side, catching the punch and throwing one of his own towards Lee's face.

Tilting his head, the punch went past him, Lee shot his other hand forward as Sasuke brought his elbow up, it caught the punch, pulling his elbow down, he grabbed Lee's arm, slamming his other elbow towards his neck.

Lee countered, moving back as the elbow strike missed, Lee's body continued to lean back until he brought his knee up, kicking out as Sasuke moved away.

Sasuke flipped back before rushing again, Lee followed suit as they continued to exchange punches, moving in, deflecting and countering, trying to score a hit on their opponent.

"I don't see how that speed is impressive…"Kankurou spoke out as a few listened in, "I know the Uchiha could go faster than that."

Tenten sighed at the other Suna nin, why were they interested in the Uchiha in the first place, "you don't get it do you?"

Kankurou turned to look at her as she continued, "they are testing each other out, more like a warm up before they go all out…besides, Lee still has those weights of his."

Temari smirked, "Like weights would make a difference."

A knowing smiled appeared on Tenten's face, "you'd be surprised."

They turned back to the battle as the speed continued to increase.

Lee disappeared again as Sasuke followed suit.

They met again as their punches connected, shifting, they both side kicked, their shins meeting before Lee continued on, throwing barrages of punches.

Sasuke continued to dodge and block, batting away punches, ducking his head left or right before Sasuke quickly caught a punch, pulling Lee forward, disrupting the boy's barrage before Sasuke jumped up, high kicking as Lee brought up his forearms to block it. Sasuke continued, spinning kicks followed by punches, it kept Lee guessing, as often, he blocked using either his forearms or shins.

Sasuke attempted a sweeping kick as Lee disappeared again, appearing across the arena.

Sasuke stood up, staring at Lee as Lee stared back. They understood each other, as they nodded. Sasuke closed his eyes as Lee turned to his sensei, "Gai sensei, can I take them off!?"

Gai smirked, nodding in approval and throwing a thumbs up as Sasuke looked up to Kakashi, who nodded in response as Sasuke smirked and turned back to Lee.

'Sharingan,' his eyes turned red as three black dots appeared around his pupils, he formed a seal in his hand, "release!" he felt his gravity seals disappear before staring back at Lee who held both weights on his arms.

Sasuke blurred forward as Lee threw both weights towards him. Sasuke stopped in mid air as he kicked both weights to the sides, they made an impact on floor as dust and sand collected around the impact area, and a small crater was formed.

"T-that's a lot of weights…" Kankurou spoke out shocked with Temari as Tenten smirked, others stared in amazement.

Lee appeared in front of Sasuke, throwing a fist strike as Sasuke saw it all. He dodged, countering with a fist of his own. Lee brought up his other arm to block but then Sasuke stopped his punch before it reached, suddenly, Lee coughed up before moving back, Sasuke had just kneed him in the gut.

Sasuke stood, waiting for the next attack as Lee shook off the pain before blurring out again.

Sasuke saw it all; he kept up with Lee's movement, as Lee shot forward, a high kick towards him.

Sasuke crouched low, spun his body as Lee missed by an inch and Sasuke continued, kicking up as it landed, striking Lee in the side as Lee fell back.

Sasuke breathed out again, waiting for Lee to stand before rushing forward.

Their speed was the same but Sasuke had the unfair advantage…his eyes, it predicted Lee's muscle contraction which made it easier for Sasuke to predict his movements. It didn't matter if Lee looked him in the eye or not, Sasuke could still see his movements.

Lee blocked again as Sasuke stopped in mid punch, switching to a side kick instead as Lee felt the blow. Lee struck back, throwing his fist; Sasuke caught it and twisted as Lee followed up with a kick.

Sasuke saw it, caught them both before pulling in and spinning as Lee was lifted in the air.

Sasuke threw Lee across the arena as the others watched on.

"It seems Lee is fated to lose this match," Neji smirked as the rest continued to watch in silence.

The speed was amazing, the way they executed their attacks but Sasuke clearly had an advantage, ever since he activated his eyes, it seemed he could literally predict the future; something Neji thought was similar to him.

"No, I am not finish yet," Lee stood up, un-tightening his bandages as Sasuke stared back in surprise.

'Of course he is going to use it, I pushed him this far,' Sasuke thought of a counter move, already his eyes started spinning widely as Lee stared back at the Uchiha.

'First gate, Release!' Lee disappeared, appearing low under Sasuke who continued to stare at Lee with his eyes, he pointed towards Lee as Lee kicked up and Sasuke went soaring up in the sky.

Lee appeared around Sasuke, wrapping his bandages around him before spinning to the ground.

"Front Lotus!" they were pummeled into the ground as everyone leaned against the railings, wondering the outcome.

"Gai," Kakashi spoke in surprise, "you taught Lee that…it's forbidden!"

"Kakashi, you need to understand the boy," Gai looked on proudly, "he's a genius for mastering the jutsu, it's hard being a ninja who can't perform any jutsus…I had too, you weren't there to see how hard he works, all those days he had trained just trying to become strong by mastering what he can, taijutsu."

They turned back as the dust settled; Lee's panting form could be seen as the group stared in shock as Sasuke was crouching low, beads of sweat poured from his face.

"How," Gai looked surprise, "Sasuke escaped it?"

Lee looked at Sasuke with new respect, at the end, Sasuke had disappeared in a burst of black butterflies when the damage connected…but by the looks of it, it was just barely.

'I have to end this now,' Sasuke thought, already his mind memorized the move as he blurred in front of Lee, appearing under him as the group looked in surprise.

"He copied his move,"Shikamaru spoke in surprise, he couldn't sleep through this battle, it was too intense, and the noises woke him up.

It was interesting watching a Sharingan user, most of the Jounins had already witnessed what a sharingan user could do but to the younger nins, this was the first time watching an Uchiha battle.

Lee gasped out as he was kicked up to the air, Sasuke leaped up, appearing behind Lee and tightly wrapping his arms around Lee's body. The group watched in horror as fire erupted around Sasuke as they begun to spiral down to the ground, fire appeared all around Sasuke and Lee as they fell violently to the floor.

"Phoenix Drop!" Sasuke's voice was heard as they landed. The impact blew dust all around the arena as the watchers had to block their eyes from all the dust. Smoke covered the area as everyone leaned forward, watching the outcome.

The Hokage scooted forward from his chair as the nins and Jounins were already standing near the railings, watching intently at the fierce battle.

Sasuke coughed out loud as he stood up, the attack had shaken him but he was still conscious as the dust and cloud cleared out, Hayate observed the small crater size hole as Lee's body was found.

It looked as if Lee was knocked out as Hayate begun to speak, "the winner is, Sas…"

"Wait!" Lee gasped out as the crowd looked back in awe at the damaged boy, "I'm not finished yet…"

Sasuke looked on wide eyes as did the crowd.

"But what can he do now?" Temari asked as Gai spoke to the group.

"The lotus," Gai started as Kakashi had a sinking feeling, "blooms twice."

"Don't tell me," Kakashi looked at the man, his one eye was wide, "just how many gates can he open?"

Gai chuckled before answering, "All of them…"

Kakashi stared back in alarm as the group remained confused.

"Kakashi?" Ami started as Kakashi still continued to stare at the battle, "what do you mean gates?"

The group listened in as they sense chakra start to leak out of the damaged Lee.

"The body holds eight gates that control the flow of chakra, it's like a buffer that controls the amount of chakra that goes into the body," Kakashi explained.

Lee stood up as Sasuke started to sweat.

"A master is able to release these buffers, to allow infinite chakra to flow through their system."

The group watched as a low wind blew all around Lee.

"Releasing all eight gates will give the user power to surpass a Kage…but the price is death."

Gai interrupted, "but that is only if they open all eight gates, opening the up to 5 gates will already tear the user's muscle, crack their bones, leaving the user in a weakened state if their attack fails."

"All that for the price of power," Kakashi spoke again as Ami yelled out to the man with the huge brows.

"AND YOU TAUGHT HIM THAT!"

He didn't respond as Lee roared out, as power surged all around him.

"Rest Gate release!"

"Life Gate release!"

"Wound Gate release!"

Everyone watched as Lee's skin turned red and his eyes turned pure white. Sasuke cringed as he heard Lee's muscles and bones start to pop and snap.

"Limit Gate release!"

Sasuke was already placing chakra to the sole of his feet, trying to stay in place as Gai looked on worriedly.

"LEE, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gai yelled out, Lee's body was already damaged before and now with all the pressure, the outcome might not be what Lee would want.

Lee stopped, his muscles rippled as cracks continued to be heard, Lee disappeared, and the ground around him shredded as Sasuke concentrated all his chakra on protection.

'Shit!' Sasuke was suddenly thrown into the air as the group watched in horror.

Lee appeared everywhere in the air, Sasuke was thrown around like a ragged doll, his body taking in blows from all around as blood appeared all over his body while the group heard bones cracking.

Sasuke's eyes remained closed as he felt blood rise up from his throat, he could feel himself losing consciousness.

'It wasn't supposed to be like this,' Sasuke snapped his eyes open as he felt the bandages wrap around him once more, his left arm dangled out uselessly as he moved his right arm.

'I'm not finished yet,' an orange red ball of fire appeared around his palm as his vision began to fail, his arm was leaned back as the spiraling ball of fire spun rapidly before he was pulled forward, heading towards Lee in the air.

'I wanted this to be a secret,' he yelped in pain as he tried pulling his arm forward, the ball spinning rapidly, 'the jutsu isn't even complete but…'

He placed his hand forward as Lee had one last look of surprise before the jutsu connected.

Everyone watched as a huge explosion filled the air, a black cloud appeared as two bodies were thrown into the ground, skidding across until each stopped moving, and they lay lifeless on the floor.

Hayate looked at both bodies, none of them moved; blood slowly leaked out from the open wounds, he yelled out, "MEDIC NINS NOW!"

"Sasuke!" most of the group yelled out, already several were about to jump off as Kakashi and Gai stopped them.

"Stay put," they commanded as Kakashi continued, "leave it to the medic nins, after that battle, their bodies are fragile, don't be a hindrance."

Kakashi and Gai looked at each other and nodded before they leapt down to the arena as the rest looked on in worry.

Medic nins rushed to both boys, already, green healing chakra could be seen healing the bodies as Kakashi and Gai approached their students.

"Are you in charge of him?" the medic nin asked.

Kakashi nodded, staring down at Sasuke, his bloody figure stabbed him from inside.

"We've already started healing his injuries, at least so we can move him to the tower's vicinity," Kakashi nodded, Gai received the same news.

"He's received multiple fractures, open wounds all over his body, ruptured blood vessels, torn ligaments, and the list goes on," the medic nin looked sadly as another continued to heal the boy, "he won't be able to move parts of his body for a couple of days, but he will recover…"

Kakashi nodded in thanks, relieved at the outcome but saddened to see his student so brutally injured.

They moved Sasuke's body into the stretcher as they did the same for Lee before rushing them out of the area. Gai approached Kakashi,placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Kakashi how is your student," Gai spoke gravely as Kakashi continued to watch them carry out both nins in the stretcher.

"Critical condition but with time, he'll recover."

Gai nodded as Kakashi turned to him, "how's yours?"

Gai shook his head, "they aren't sure how long it will take for Lee to heal, but he'll be inactive for a while."

Kakashi nodded as they made their way to the balcony, Gai spoke out, "they are strong, both of them."

Kakashi continued to listen, they both walked side by side as Gai continued, "we underestimated their powers, your student still had the will power to strike back, even after all that damage…his will, his fire, he didn't want to be defeated, they both didn't."

"Gai," Kakashi spoke softly as Gai listened, "they will only grow stronger in the future, once Sasuke recovers, I will train him personally."

Gai nodded, "once Lee heals, I will continue his trainings."

For once, they had agreed, a normal conversation before jumping up into the balcony.

"T-that power," Kankurou spoke, his hands still gripping tightly on the railings, "I can't believe Sasuke survived that."

"Sasuke," Sakura spoke worriedly, along with others.

Neji smirked, "figures, they both tried too hard to win, fought hard but in the end, Faith decided none of them will pass," he shook his head, "typical."

The group glared at him, including Tenten as Ami opened her mouth but was surprised as another figure spoke out.

"Neji, watch what you say," Hinata glared at her cousin as the group watched in amazement, "We all know, if you were matched up against either one of them…you wouldn't stand a chance."

Neji glared back but looked away as several voiced their opinion, agreeing.

"I would want to test this Faith of yours," Gaara spoke darkly; his siblings watched in amazement, "If we fight, I will show you no mercy…"

Ami grinned, inwardly happy how so much people cared for Sasuke before Kakashi and Gai appeared.

"How are they?" Ami spoke out as Kakashi faced them.

"Both of them are in serious condition," Gai gave them a reassuring smile along with Kakashi, "but they will heal in time."

"Can we see them?" Tenten asked but Kakashi shook his head, replying.

"No one can visit them until after their match," the group sagged at the news, "if you leave, you will automatically be disqualified."

Ami kicked the rail in response as Hayate cleared his throat, "match, Sasuke Uchiha vs Lee Rock, both competitive are unable to battle, the match is a draw."

They all turned to the screen, each one felt different after that match; their heart wasn't into the battle anymore.

'Sasuke didn't make it to the next round,' Kakashi thought worriedly, 'I wonder how this will affect him.'

Kin watched it all in horror, the battle, Sasuke. Afterwards, Zaku had started to laugh…in response, she grabbed his injured arm…it quieted the boy as Kin glared back at him.

Sarutobi watched, worried for both nins, but he didn't know if it was him but he noticed that last minute jutsu Sasuke had made, it looked incomplete…whatever it was, but it looked so familiar, he sat in his seat, awaiting the next match but he wondered how the boys were healing.

Orochimaru chuckled under his disguise, this was perfect.

The group watched as the names continued to spin, until it finally landed on the names.

Shino Aburame vs Yoroi Akadou

They stepped down, both stared at each other through their shades before Hayate signaled them to begin.

Yoroi rushed forward, his hands glowed in bluish chakra as Shino reach up and grabbed both hands.

Already he felt himself becoming weak and he knew what the nin's jutsu was doing.

Shino threw the nin's hands aside, before facing both palms towards the nin.

"In order for your jutsu to work, you need chakra to suck chakra out of others," Yoroi watched how the nin understood his jutsu so easily, "but what you don't know is that I do the same."

Destruction bugs flew out in swarms from Shino's coat, the nin Yoroi was soon enveloped by the bugs as he fell to the floor, rolling around and screaming. The bugs continued to cover the nins body until they couldn't see any part of the nin.

"What the hell is that?" Ami spoke out as the group watched the battle.

"The Aburame clans are bug users," Kurenai explained, "from the beginning of birth; they make contracts with bugs that live off of the user's body chakra In return, the user can summon them into battle."

"The bugs suck the chakra right out of their enemies," Kiba continued, he knew his teammate well, "if it continues, the bugs could suck the nins bones dry."

The bugs surrounding Yoroi soon dispersed, returning to Shino as the nin laid unconscious, Hayate announced Shino the victor as Shino returned to the balcony and Yoroi was moved by the medics nins.

"Good job Shino" Kiba congratulated his teammate as Shino remained unresponsive.

Shino turned his head as Kiba flinched back, "now is not the time for praises…I need to become stronger."

Shino was still inwardly shocked from Sasuke's battle, he clenched his fist, 'I need to train more.'

Kiba twitched, he didn't understand what bugged his teammate but he was always pissed how Shino always acted like the leader.

Kurenai looked at her student, she understood his feelings, after witnessing a match like, it was enough to make most genins rethink their power levels.

The screen continued spinning afterwards, announcing the next match.

Kankurou vs. Sakura Haruno

They stared at each other before making their way down.

"Good luck Sakura," Ami quietly wished her teammate as Sakura thanked her.

Reaching the arena, they looked at each other, "I guess we have to fight, don't go easy on me," Sakura spoke out as she re-tied her hiate to her forehead.

Kankurou stared back at the pink haired girl, the words repeated in his mind, 'Can you really kill her?"

Kankurou set his package down, 'no I can't' he answered in his mind as he grinned back, "Heh, show me what you got, Leaf nin."

"Begin"

Sakura started, tossing multiple shurikens as Kankurou dodged it, leaving his package behind before dashing forward.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in thought, 'why is he just leaving that package there? What's his plan?'

She brought out her kunai, concentrating on her chakra and powering her arms and legs.

She met Kankurou, blocking with one hand before embedding her kunai into Kankurou's arm.

Kankurou never flinched, instead, brought the stabbed arm down towards her ,striking, as Sakura jumped away, she grabbed her shoulder as it bled before looking back as Kankurou took out the kunai and tossed it aside, a blade appeared on his palm as his arm…cracked?

Soon, his whole body shed as the cracked pieces fell to the floor. Sakura had to look on in surprise as a new figure emerged; its mouth jittered and its eyes rolled everywhere.

The package soon unwrapped itself, revealing the original Kankurou as a smirk appeared.

"In Suna, we are famous for our puppet users," Kankurou moved his arms around, using chakra strings as Sakura had to look really close to spot it, "you wanted me to fight you fully well, here it is, can you handle it? Little girl."

Sakura glared as she renewed herself, but she felt a burning sensation coming from her wound as Kankurou tsked.

"I've coated all my weapons with poison; you'll slowly pass out unless you treat it right away."

Sakura placed her hand over the wound, green chakra appeared as the wound healed, she continued healing, remembering the basics when it came to being poisoned, 'the best I could do is slow it down.'

She stared at Kankurou, at least he was being true; she dashed forward again, as Kankurou directed his puppet to follow.

She concentrated her chakra, producing several clones before taking out several kunais.

The puppet opened its mouth, firing needles towards her, her clones separated into three different pathways as she made her way towards the real Kankurou. The puppet responded by pointing both arms at the other two clones while turning its neck to un-human degrees, firing poison needles towards Sakura.

The hand shot out more darts as one clone disappeared, then another as finally the darts hit Sakura…she was replaced with a log as Kankurou quickly looked around the arena

The group from the balcony stared as Sakura raced across the walls, heading towards Kankurou as he remained clueless.

Sakura jumped up, holding out her kunai towards Kankurou as he saw the shadow.

He quickly moved to the side, dodging the slash as Sakura continued, rushing slashed strikes towards him as he tried to dodge them.

He brought out a kunai of his own, deflecting the attacks as the steel scraped each other, small sparks erupted from the steeled daggers.

Kankurou reached into his pouch, jumped away and threw silver balls into the floor; it released a purple cloud as Sakura covered her face and backed away.

She had to quickly jump away as the puppet came out of the poison mist, spraying more poison clouds around the area as Sakura was soon engulfed by the smoke.

Kankurou brought his puppet back, wondering if he overdid it with the poison gas as nothing happened, no cough, no noise.

"Sakura," Ami spoke worriedly as Temari glared at her brother.

Kankurou turned back to the balcony, spotted his sister's glare before quickly turning back to the purple clouds…'she said not to go easy on her…'

Suddenly, he moved as a kunai embedded itself near his spot, upon closer look a tag unfolded from the kunai as Kankurou looked on surprised before it exploded, he was blown to the walls as Sakura jumped out from the clouds.

Kankurou watched as her fist connected with his head, he tumbled in the ground as Sakura continued, running towards the stumbling nin as Kankurou quickly tried to stand up but Sakura made it, kicking him to the side as he stumbled across again.

'Damn, that hurts,' he quickly remade his connection to his puppet, directing it to attack the girl as it moved in response, meeting Sakura.

No one could see her eyes as Sakura continued moving as if she had a purpose; she formed the seal again, summoning two more clones as they each kept switching places, moving left and right as Kankurou lost track of the real one.

He directed his puppet to fire of again as Sakura stopped and placed her hand into a seal, "body flicker jutsu."

The clone illusions disappeared as Sakura vanished in a puff of smoke, reappearing behind the puppet and in front of Kankurou who looked on in surprise before raising his fist up to block.

Sakura slammed her fist as Kankurou caught it but she didn't stop, she bit into Kankurou's arm as he yelped in pain before bringing up her other fist and striking Kankurou in his face, moving him back.

"Yeah! Go Sakura!" Ami roared out as the group watched Sakura in surprise.

"She's really changed since the academy," Ino smiled softly, remembering all those times she had protected Sakura when they were little.

Kankurou grabbed his face, rubbing it as he felt it pulse in pain before staring back at the unmoving nin.

She stood there, panting hard as Kankurou got a better look on her face, there were dark rings under her eyes, and already the poison took effect as she wobbled towards him.

She threw one more punch, albeit slowly as Kankurou caught it before falling, he caught her and Hayate approached.

"Winner by knockout, Kankurou!" Hayate announced as the medic nins came to collect the girl. Kankurou reached into his pouch, taking out the antidote and handing it to the med nins before collecting his puppet and moving back towards the balcony.

Sarutobi smiled as he saw the exchange; that was what these exams were for, to encourage friendship amongst the villages.

"Aw man," Ami pouted, "I really thought Sakura would kick your ass."

Kankurou smirked, spitting out blood from his mouth, "dream on, I went easy on her…"

Temari smirked at her brother as he refused to look at her before turning back to the next battle.

Neji vs Ino

"WHAT YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Ino screamed out as the other couldn't believe the match up.

Neji gave her a cool glare, "then quit, you will lose to me."

She glared back at him as they made their way to the arena.

To say she stood no chance was an understatement. As soon as the battle started, Neji made this easy as Ino quickly reached into her pouch. Neji dashed towards her, batting away her strikes as Neji tapped his fingers around a few points before she passed out. He was carried back to the balcony by her jounin sensei, Asuma.

Next round

Ami vs Kiba

Kurenai watched both of them, her thoughts drifted away, wondering how the match would turn out. After hearing the reports on Team 7, she wondered how strong the team had gotten.

Kiba grinned as he hopped down, yelling out, "Ami, let's see what you've got." Kiba never really gave her much thought, but slowly, he wondered what the girl could do, already observing her two teammates, he realized they had changed from the academy.

"Alright dog boy," Ami jumped down, grinning on her own as they stared at each other.

"Begin,"

Kiba formed a jutsu as his appearance turned feral before dashing forward towards Ami.

Ami released her seals before dodging the attack as Kiba looked surprised at her speed.

She stood, as Kiba signaled to Akamaru.

"Alright then, so you've gotten faster," he tossed a pill to Akamaru whose fur turned red, "let's see you handle this," he crouched low as Akamaru landed on top of his back.

"Beast man clone jutsu," smoke covered them as two feral looking Kibas appeared, staring down at Ami as she brought her hands up, forming her favorite jutsu.

"Shadow clone jutsu," puffs of smoke later and a group of Ami appeared, staring back at Kiba.

"Summon as much clones as you want, it won't make a difference," both Kibas started to spin, "Dual piercing fang," they turned into devastating cyclones, shooting through the arena, destroying clones as the real Ami observed, collecting what her clones saw before they were destroyed.

They moved and twisted, targeting her clones in a group, Ami took out a group of balls from her pouch, throwing it down as smoke was released, filling the area which blocked most view.

Ami concentrated again as she just received another vision from her clone that showed the duo had stopped inside her smoke cloud. She signaled the rest of her clones into the smoke were the last signal was lost.

She smirked, as she signaled, "Go."

One of the clones exploded as it blew the smoke away, shaking the two Kibas as the Ami clones appeared under them, kicking them up in the air. An Ami clone latched on to each one in the air before exploding again.

Kiba and Akamaru soon plummeted to the floor, a thud indicated they landed.

Ami walked towards them, making sure they were alright; she added just the right amount of chakra in each clone, so she wouldn't kill them.

Kiba struggled to lift his head up, "damn you cheap…"

"Hey," she smirked at the boy, "I was going to fight you purely in taijutsu until you brought your dog into this; all is fair."

Kiba grinned before facing the floor again, that close to the explosion, he would never forget it, "stupid."

Hayate declared Ami the winner as she whooped in joy before running up to the balcony.

"Kakashi sensei," Ami called him as Kakashi looked at her, "You think I can visit them now?"

Kakashi nodded as Ami looked back at Hinata, "I'll come back ok, tell me what happens."

Hinata nodded in response, eager to find out if Sasuke and Sakura were alright.

"Oh and Hinata," Hinata looked back at her, "do your best, I want you to win…and so does Sasuke," Hinata looked back seriously and nodded to her.

Ami left the balcony, exiting through the giant hall that led deeper into the tower.

Kurenai observed the exchange, smiling at his student Hinata and then at Ami. They were such good friends, she was thankful for that; Hinata needed the confidence boost for her match to come.

Hinata vs Tenten

'Speaking of matches to come…'

Tenten looked at the other Hyuuga in interest, challenging Neji gave her an idea but now it was time to see if what she learned could be used against another Hyuuga.

They entered the arena, facing each other, "let's do our best." Hinata spoke as Tenten smiled back and nodded.

"Begin"

Tenten started bombarding her with weapons, taking out scrolls and summoning all her swords, daggers, kunais, knives, and every sharp object you can think of.

'All I have to do is make sure she doesn't come near me," she continued throwing her weapons.

Hinata activated once the examiner begun the match.

She watched as Tenten started bombarding her with all kinds of weapons as she dodged them all, her eyes watching each one come from her in all direction as Tenten continued to move around.

Hinata rushed through the area, avoiding the weapons on the floor and the weapon projectiles approaching her as Tenten continued to leap away.

Hinata focused on her eyes, concentrating as she saw Tenten focus her chakra. Hinata watched as chakra strings shot out from Tentens fingers, connecting to several weapons as they started moving again.

Hinata had to re-dodge the fallen weapons, trying to figure out a way to get close to the weapon's mistress.

'I could try that move,' Hinata thought, picking up one of the swords and deflecting a weapon before throwing the sword towards Tenten who dodged, 'but it's still untested.'

Hinata decided to try it; she can't seem to get close as Tenten continued her range attack.

Hinata quickly ran through the arena, bring her arms up as she concentrated on her chakra, her palms glowed a bluish color that continued to swirl around her hands.

Neji narrowed his eyes, activating his eyes. 'What is she doing,' he watched Hinata's chakra as she collected it all around her palms, forming something…he wasn't sure if it was an attack or not.

Hinata looked towards Tenten, dashing forward as Tenten tried to move away, reconnecting her weapons as Hinata shot her palms forward.

Twin beams of light struck Tenten momentarily as Hinata rushed forward. Tenten was stunned briefly, whatever that attack was, she felt it penetrate deep inside her as she lost control of her chakra concentration for a moment.

That was all Hinata needed before closing in.

This is new, Team 8 along with their sensei thought as they watched the attack. Hinata had often been training hard into the nights but none of them knew when Hinata had learned to do that, or how.

Tenten tried to block as Hinata swerved low, tapping underneath the girls arm as it fell useless. Hinata continued, twisting around and striking Tenten all around her body, closing her tenketsus as Tenten felt weak before Hinata palmed her in the chest; Tenten fell back against the wall as Hinata stopped and watched in concern.

Hayate came as Teten grinned at the Hyuuga.

"I've never seen that attack before," Tenten acknowledged before speaking to the examiner, "I give up."

Hayate nodded, "Winner, Hinata Hyuuga!"

Hinata helped Tenten reach the towers, asking her if she was ok as Tenten tried to calm the girl's worries.

Hinata's team greeted her, cheering for her victory.

Neji watched, Hyuugas have a unique way of manipulating chakra, they could release it from their bodies, or direct it towards another attacker if a connection was made…but Hinata shot it out, as if it was a senbon…this was interesting indeed.' He stored the knowledge away just in case.

Next match

Gaara vs Tsurugi Misumi

Ami stood in front of a med nin who gave her directions to the patients. Ami followed them, reaching a room filled with beds as she spotted Sakura, sitting up from her bed and chatting to an injured Kiba.

"Sakura your fine!" Ami spoke in surprise as Sakura turned to face her.

"Yeah of course," Sakura looked well, "the poison wasn't meant to kill and Kankurou had given the med nins the antidote."

Sakura grinned, "Since Kiba's down here, I assume you won."

"Hey!" Kiba protested, "She only won because of those damn clones of hers."

Ami laughed, "I did, didn't I?"

Kiba grumbled as Ami looked back at Sakura, "do you know where Sasuke is?"

Sakura shook her head in response, "I just woke up and I am a bit dizzy," they looked around the room; "Sasuke or Lee isn't here."

A med nin came in as the group turned to her, "Excuse me, miss" Sakura asked as the nin looked back at her, "there were two boys earlier, they were injured badly, do you happen to know where they are?"

The med nin thought for a moment before looking back, "We received two boy's in critical condition earlier but we had to move them to the main hospital, this one is ill equipped to heal their wounds."

"Oh," Sakura spoke sadly as Ami nodded; the med nin continued to check on the rest of the nins.

"Get well soon guys," ami started to leave, "I have to tell Kakashi sensei this."

"Alright," Sakura and Kiba answered with a brief wave before Ami left.

Kiba turned to Sakura, "You guys really care for Sasuke."

Sakura looked down sadly, "yeah, he means a lot to me and Ami, and not only us but others as well."

Kiba nodded, remembering what he could about Sasuke back in the academy.

"Yeah, he actually surprised me back then," Sakura looked at Kiba who chuckled, "he's a good guy…back then; a lot of guys envied him."

Sakura smiled, she could imagine that as Kiba blushed, "man, I mean come on…all those girls."

Sakura twitched one of her eyes as Kiba suddenly found a pillow land on his face.

"Pervert," Sakura turned around on her bed and went to rest as Kiba snickered, tossing the girl's pillow back as she caught it.

"Ooooh."

A few from the group turned away as the Hokage also squinted his eyes as a sickening crunch could be heard.

Moments after the examiner had started the battle, Misumi tried to jump Gaara but instead, sand caught the nin, covering all over his body as Gaara slammed Misumi against the wall…

Gaara calmly looked at the examiner who announced Gaara the victor.

Gaara returned to the balcony, receiving a few wary looks as the next match was already in process.

Temari vs Chouji

Teamri jumped down as Chouji looked unsure.

"Come on," Ino started, she had awoken earlier, "even I still went down even though I lost horribly," she glared at Neji who ignored her.

"It's ok, you don't have to go," Shikamaru reassured as Asuma agreed.

"Yes Chouji, you really don't have to go," Chouji smiled in relief as Asuma continued, "but I guess the all expense paid bbq dinner will go to waste since you aren't battling."

Chouji's ears perked before he jumped to the arena.

Shikamaru shook his head, his hand on his face as he spoke to his sensei, "I can't believe you're bribing him with food."

Asuma grinned, "He needs experience, besides; he'll do fine."

Temari smirked as Hayate announced the battle to start.

Chouji automatically yelled out, his hands formed a seal, "Multi-sized jutsu."

His whole body inflated, growing into a large ball shape as Chouji started spinning in place, depicting a human sized boulder that spun towards the sand girl.

Temari calmly took out her large fan, opening it at swinging towards the human boulder.

She needn't say any words as wind collected, pushing against Chouji's ball attack.

Temari continued to swing her fan, summoning more winds as those on the balcony had to struggle from the winds.

Chouji fought for a minute before his attack let go and his ball shaped self was slammed against the wall.

Teamri stopped, closed her fan and ran towards Chouji, appearing in front of him and slamming down her closed fan over Chouji's head…it knocked the boy out as his body returned to normal and Temari smirked in triumph.

"Winner, Temari."

Asuma went down and fetched Chouji before returning up to the balcony, he grinned to his students, "See, that went well."

Shikamaru and Ino sweat dropped, along others who heard him.

By this time, Ami came out from the halls, rushing to the balconies.

"Kakashi sensei!" She yelled out as Kakashi already looked towards her, "They moved Sasuke to the hospital back in the village."

Kakashi looked surprised for a moment before thanking her, "alright, I'll be back then." He disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Ami looked around, as a few looked back at her and the rest looked at the screen, "So, what did I miss?"

Hinata started to explain as the next battle was called.

Dosu Kinuta vs Kin Tsuchi

Ami turned to stare at the girl she thought was a friend of Sasuke's. They calmly made their way to the arena, Dosu spoke to her, "I didn't expect this."

"Neither did I," Kin answered back as Hayate spoke the words, "Begin."

Dosu launched an attack first, surprising Kin as he struck.

Kin knew she was already caught in the attack as she felt pain erupt all around her; she grabbed her head, falling to her knees as Dosu didn't stop.

He rushed up, slammed his fist containing the contraption on her face, knocking her back.

Kin tried to stand up but felt another blow connected as she continued to be knocked back.

"What is he doing," Ami questioned, watching the fight, "they're teammates, he's not even giving her a chance."

Zaku scoffed, "you all forget that only the strongest survive this world," the group looked at the sound nin in annoyance, "Teams don't mean a thing, only fulfilling your true goal is what matters…"

Ami looked at him in sadness before turning back to the fight.

Kin stood up, she felt pain all over her body but it didn't really matter…it felt right somehow.

Dosu rushed forward again as Kin looked on sadly before glaring ahead. Quickly, she reached into her pouch pulling out strings of wires as she jumped away, flinching at her bodies protest before setting up.

She took out a couple of senbons, tossing them towards Dosu who blocked with his sound contracption as Kin continued dodging and tossing senbons.

'What is she doing?' The crowd thought, watching as Kin continued to toss senbons everywhere, implanting some on the floors and walls before finally stopping.

She pulled on the string as it connected to multiple wires around the place, some connected to a few senbons tossed, while others just hung across the area.

She flicked the string once as sounds started to protrude from the senbons. Dosu continued to hear the bells that resounded off the senbons as his vision began to blur…a sound attack.

Dosu grunted in pain as he felt down his knee, he pulled out a senbon, he cursed.

He needed to concentrate but the sound waves, he concentrated on his contraption, lifting it forward as air started to blow out.

Dosu released as a blast of sound that cancelled out Kin's attack.

Dosu shook of the feeling before spotting Kin who seemed to have been affected by the attack and stood there, shaking her head, he rushed forward again, slamming his fist against her face, knocking her back as she landed on her back, staring up at the ceiling in a daze, she could see but her mind was confused.

Hayate checked the girl then shook his head, "Kin is unable to continue, victor goes to Dosu."

Med nins went to the girls side as Dosu returned to the balcony, it left one more battle as Zaku jumped down, his useless arm wrapped in a bandage as Shikamaru sighed and walked down slowly.

"Final match," Hayate announced, " Shikamaru Nara vs Zaku Abumi"

Zaku twitched at the slow boy, "hurry it up!"

Shikamaru stared back in annoyance.

"You had better win!" Ino cheered on as the group watched the lazy bag.

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru muttered before reaching the arena and staring at the sound nin.

"Begin."

...scene change, hospital, earlier…

Sasuke awoke from his bed from his hospital room.

He flinched as he felt pain al around his body as a med nin in the room noticed the boy.

"You're awake," he said a bit surprised as Sasuke stared at him, he looked familiar.

The med nin chuckled, noticing the boy's curious glance, "you probably don't remember but I was the one in charge of your well being after that fateful night years ago."

Realization dawned to Sasuke as he tried to remember the name.

"My names Chouseki," he chuckled again before placing the clipboard on the door, "I'm actually amazed that you're awake," he turned to the boy, "we've run some test and it seems like your body is different since the last time we kept you."

Sasuke looked alarm as Chouseki calmed him, "don't worry, it's nothing bad, only one thing has changed."

Chouseki thought for a moment, "you're healing rate is faster than normal, I mean considering your age and chakra levels, your damaged cells seems to repair themselves faster, I'm not sure why though." He shrugged, "anyways, you won't be able to talk for a few hours, or move parts of your body until you finish healing. We'll check up on you every hour but there's a button near your good arm," Sasuke looked to his sides, finding the red button, "press it if you need anything, ok." Sasuke nodded but shut his eyes as it stung, Chouseki looked on sadly before heading towards the door, "I hope you get well soon." He left as Sasuke was left alone to his own thoughts.

'So it seems some of my healing powers transferred with my soul to this body,' Sasuke pondered before realizing the match…he had lost.

'This is just so stupid,' Sasuke grew frustrated as his muscles tensed and he felt his whole erupt in pain before calming down, 'why the hell was I paired up against Lee.'

He looked out the window, 'no point in complaining, I can use this time to train more, to continue my research, yes, maybe losing wasn't such a bad idea…I just need to heal first.'

He closed his eyes again, attempting to rest until he felt his seal burn; he snapped his eyes open, staring at the one person he didn't really need to see right now.

"Hello Sasuke," Orochimaru spoke out as he saw the boy struggle.

"Relax," he spoke in a snaky voice, "I just want to talk."

Sasuke glared as Orochimaru sat next to his bed.

"Child, I only come to help you," Sasuke looked away as Orochimaru continued to speak, "that match you just had, there is a way you can obtain that power, that mark I gave you. Did you not feel the power; did it not satisfy you, the feeling, the chakra?'

Sasuke looked down in shame, it had been addicting but he knew what it would do to him in the end, plus, no matter what, he would hate the snake bastard, nothing would stop him from that. He glared back.

"Kukuku," Orochimaru laughed once he spotted the look, "I come here to offer you a deal, join my village, join me and you could obtain power like none other, you can kill your brother, you can kill Itachi."

Sasuke continued to glare at the snake man as Orochimaru changed tactics.

"A little snake told me that you care about your friends," Orochimaru saw the emotion that passed through the boy's eyes, "these friends don't appreciate you, don't you find it annoying how they always come to you when there is a problem, how everyone holds your hand in this village, only offering you what they want too, but I will give you everything, all my knowledge, and all my wisdom…besides, we wouldn't want to see anything happen to your friends now would we?"

Sasuke's glare increased as he flinched from the pain.

"Kukuku," Ororchimaru continued to watch the boy, he would offer anything the boy wanted because in the end, it didn't matter, the boy's body would be his…all he needed to do was draw the boy into his village, "in all honesty, you remind me of myself, I used to have…friends...until I became powerful. Then everyone shunned me, my own teacher and my village chose someone else to become their leader while I fled, taking all my secrets with me…is that what you want," Orochimaru shook his head, "staying here will only bring you sadness…," Orochimaru stood up, "I will approach you again, just think of my offer, you can only gain from it."

Orochimaru patted the Uchiha's head as Sasuke twitched in response.

'Now I know how Orochimaru has so much loyal servants,' Sasuke thought while shaking his head from Orochimaru's hand, 'this act, it's all fake… he tells people what they want to hear, makes them think that he actually cares before using them.'

"It seems we are not alone," Orochimaru jumped away as the door was bashed open, Kakashi stood, his sharingan eye glaring at Orochimaru as his hand already crackled with chakra; the lightning blade.

"Get away from him!" Kakashi spoke in anger as he leaked out killer intent.

"Kakashi," Orochimaru laughed, "do you expect to kill me with that jutsu of yours?"

Kakashi continued to glare as Orochimaru smirked.

"I was just leaving; me and Sasuke just had a little chat," Kakashi sped forward, plunging his arm into Orochimaru's chest as his hand protruded from the back.

"Until we meet again," Orochimaru continued to laugh as his whole body melted into mud.

"Dammit," Kakashi cursed before pressing two fingers towards his ear, "I need a team of Anbu here pronto, Orochimaru has been sited, inform the Hokage."

Kakashi turned back to Sasuke who continued to look down from his bed, Kakashi walked forward, approaching him.

He had heard the conversation, what Orochimaru wanted he just couldn't believe that Sasuke would ever betray his village; Sasuke had made so many friends here.

Kakshi sat down at the edge of Sasuke's bed, speaking to the boy,

"I'm sorry I didn't get here in time," Sasuke looked up; "I was just informed you were moved, if I had known sooner…" he stopped as Sasuke shook his head, Kakashi nodded.

"Listen, I heard the conversation, don't listen to him, you're strong enough already and you'll only grow stronger," Kakashi looked at Sasuke, his eyes glad, "you just happened to have met a strong opponent, even Orochimaru and the other Sannins have lost a battle before, besides, the match was a draw, you did well."

Sasuke looked up again, so he didn't lose.

"How about this," Kakashi spoke in a happy voice, his hand gripping his chin in thought, "as soon as you get better, I'll teach you a special jutsu?"

Sasuke smiled as Kakash nodded at the response before a group of Anbu appeared.

"Kakashi Sir!" the Anbu captain spoke out as Kakashi spoke to them.

"Perform a normal sweep around the building and scan the area around the hospital," Kakashi directed, "assign two Anbu guards outside this door, and make sure your communication devices check in every hour. Did you inform the Hokage?"

The Anbu nodded, "The Chuunin exams are almost complete, the final match has already finished and the Hokage is assigning the final battle schedule."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright, repair the doors and make sure the hospital staff checks on the Uchiha every hour and don't forget, maintain constant communication."

The Anbu nodded before following his orders, Kakashi turned to Sasuke one last time.

"Sasuke, I've lost everyone most precious to me," he spoke sadly, remembering those days, "I have a new family now, new people to care for…and so did you. You've also made new friends, a new family and I don't want you to lose them, I'm proud to be your sensei Sasuke."

Kakashi looked at him proudly as Sasuke smiled in return.

'Thank you, Kakashi,' Sasuke thought before closing his eyes and trying to rest, he needed the talk, it assured him his priorities, reminded him of what is most important.

Kakashi left, to return to the exams as he worried over Sasuke's future.

Shikamaru continued to dodge the one air attacks the sound nin was producing with one hand.

He didn't want to get hit…it looked painful. So Shikamaru resorted to just running and dodging as it infuriated Zaku,

"Keep still you stupid Leaf nin!" he fired again as Shikamaru decided to end this.

He waited for the right moment as Zaku released another attack.

Quickly, he performed his jutsu, "Shadow imitation Jutsu."

The attack connected as Shikamaru's shadow connected to Zaku's own.

Zaku struggled as he couldn't stop himself from moving, following the nin's exact movement.

Shikamaru knew it was a dirty trick, but in the world of being a ninja, they always use your weakness against you.

He moved Zaku's good arm, forming a fist before quickly punching his other arm.

Zaku yelled out in pain as Shikamaru released.

Zaku grabbed his burnt arm as Shikamaru sped forward, appearing in front of Zaku and planting his chakra imbued fist into Zaku's gut, knocking the nin out.

Hayate declared him the victor as Shikamaru handed the nin over to the medic nins.

The Hokage announced the matches over as he called each of them to appear on the arena.

He announced thatthose who passed will fight one last time in the stadium, which would occur in one month as each of them had time to prepare. He continued to explain how nobles and Lords from all over the country will come just to watch the matches so they needed to train hard.

Kakashi suddenly appeared next to the Hokage, whispering into his ear. The Third nodded gravely before turning back to the ones who passed, "those who pass gather in a line. A box will be presented to you, choose a slip and read it out loud, this will determine who you will face in the final round…"

* * *

I hope your still with me; so how was it?


	25. Plans and Preperations

Ch 25

I don't own Naruto

Notes: Why am I always missing words, I know I've placed them there…? Anyways, I rechecked this one, I hope I have no mistakes.

* * *

They stood in line, picking out slips and reading them out loud as Hayate wrote them on the board until the match up was finally decided.

First Round: Ami vs. Temari

Second Round: Neji Hyuuga vs. Gaara

Third Round: Hinata Hyuuga vs. Shino Aburame

Fourth Round: Shikamaru Nara vs. Kankurou

Winner from the fourth round will challenge Dosu Kinuta

The Hokage soon dismissed them before he and the others disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"They seemed to be in a hurry," Ino appeared thoughtful as the others looked at their opponents.

Gaara smirked at Neji as Neji looked on coolly.

"Be ready for me, Hyuuga," Gaara stated as Neji narrowed his eyes before leaving.

Shikamaru and Kankurou gave each other a look, raising one eyebrow before turning away.

"So we can go now?" Shikamaru asked as Ino answered with an "I guess so."

Shikamaru bade a farewell to the group before leaving with Chouji.

"Shino," Hinata looked at the bug user who glanced at her coolly.

"Train hard Hinata and don't hold back," Shino spoke to her as she nodded in response, she would show Shino how strong she was.

Ami scratched her nose, grinning at Temari who raised a brow with a smirk.

"I guess we're challenging first," Ami stated as Temari nodded.

"Then let's give them a show," Temari said before leaning close to Ami's ear, "and no fair using demonic powers."

Ami's grin widened as Temari moved to her brothers.

Sakura and Kiba soon arrived; each one looked better than before as the group informed them the match ups.

"Hey Sakura," Ami started to ask her, "Do you think they would let us see Sasuke?"

Sakura nodded her head before speaking,"they should, let's head over there now," Ami agreed as a few from the group looked on in interest.

"You're going to see Sasuke?" Tenten asked, "I was going to check up on Lee also, so I guess I'm tagging along."

Shino turned to Kiba, "I have to inform my family," he nodded to them before leaving as Kiba followed, speaking out "later guys,"before he left.

Kankurou tapped both his siblings in the shoulder, whispering to them, "I'm going to check with Baki sensei, Father should arrive soon...I'll make sure we get to see him."

They nodded, Gaara turned to him, "Do you acquire my assistance?"

Kankurou grinned, "Don't worry, leave it to your big brother," he scratched his nose.

Teamari smiled, she knew Kankurou always wanted to say that; Gaara nodded before looking back at the group.

"I'll walk with you guys out but leave once we get out of this place," Kankurou later added on.

"Hey so are you guys coming with us?" Ami asked the sand group as they already decided who was going.

Gaara nodded as they joined the group before heading out the tower, towards the hospital.

_...hospital..._

Kakashi chatted with the med nin in charge of taking care of Sasuke while the two Anbu guards stood watch.

"How long will he have to stay here?" Kakashi asked as the med nin known as Chouseki pondered for a bit.

"It's amazing really," Chouseki started, "his healing rate is unnatural, already, we estimated that he should be able to walk by tomorrow."

Kakashiwas taken aback in surprise, "His healing rate, how is that?"

"That's what has us stumped," Chouseki looked disappointed, "We all know when a ninja heals from battle it normally takes longer to heal, unless, a ninja had the same injury as before. The body remembers how to treat the wound thus speeding up the healing process, but as far as I know, Sasuke hasn't had a serious injury like this one before, and as far as healings go, this is the fastest the body healed a wound... We just wrote it off as another consequence surrounding the Uchiha massacre."

Kakashi looked thoughtful, "well, there was this one mission, Sasuke had been injured before, badly, you think this helps?"

Chouseki nodded, "yes, I think it would, could you send me a report about the battle later, the type of injuries and how long it took for him to heal?"

Kakashi nodded as he heard a noise down the hall, they both turned to look as a voice echoed through the hallway.

"Kakashi sensei!" Ami and Sakura's voice was heard as they rushed up to him.

"Sakura, Ami," he patted his students heads, "please be quiet, this is a hospital."

"Would it be alright if we see him?" Sakura asked as Kakashi looked at the group, they each stared back him.

'Aren't those two Sand nins?' Kakashi thought, spotting their hiates before he turned to Chouseki who answered.

"You would need to be quiet," Chouseki looked at each of them seriously, "he is asleep right now but I'm sure he would want his friends here." He smiled as Kakashi and Chouseki moved to the sides so the group could pass through the doors.

They headed in as Ami stayed back, looking at Kakashi who smiled underneath his mask, he looked at her, "Yes?"

"Sensei, will you train me?" Ami looked on cutely as Kakashi chuckled.

"For a time, yes I will," Kakashi answered back as Ami smiled.

"I'll help you but I promised I would teach Sasuke a new jutsu once he heals," Kakashi tried to reassure her, "but I'll make sure you're ready for your match…I heard you wanted to learn nature manipulation?"

Ami's grin widened in response as Kakashi nodded, "now I thought you were here to see Sasuke?"

She grinned before running inside.

Gaara stood to the side, he wondered how Sasuke was; all that blood from the outcome, it made past feelings rise up from inside as he felt Shukaku's delight but now he knew better, and he had the person lying in bed to thank.

"Sasuke's gotten really strong," Ino started to speak, looking at Sasuke's calm face as Sakura nodded.

Ami appeared in the room, taking a look at the sleeping form before joining Gaara.

"Hey, I'm glad you came," Ami whispered to Gaara who nodded, "I know how awkward this is."

Gaara responded, "I never had to do this before," he continued to look at the people who crowded around Sasuke, "it seems a lot of people really care for him."

Temari listened in, standing next to Gaara as Ami spoke, "in the village, he has done a lot ever since the academy," She looked at Sasuke's sleeping form sadly, " I know he would be alright if I told you but he was never this kind before."

Gaara and Temari looked at her as Ami continued, "when we were little, he used to act so proud; he always thought he was superior to all the other students."

Temari looked surprised, she couldn't really see it now, "what happened?"

"Well," Ami's voice became sad, "he doesn't really like to talk about it but, one night; he had to witness how his whole family was murdered."

'The massacre,' Temari thought, around the country, many heard about it, the Uchihas were considered one of the deadliest clans, hearing how they were wiped out…the news spread fast.

"What most don't know was that, Sasuke was caught in the attack, he went into an a coma, he was supposed to be dead, he wasn't supposed to survive," Ami noticed how quiet it had gotten in the room as she looked up, the others were listening.

"My father told us about it," Hinata quietly spoke as the group listened, "my father thought the last heir would never wake, he said it was a sad tragedy that befell the clan."

Ami nodded, "but then I met him that day, the day he woke up and something changed, he smiled more, and became more thankful."

"Remember the Academy," Ino giggled as Sakura smiled, "he helped everyone with their problems, he made so many friends."

"And a fan club," Sakura added as Ino agreed, a small blush remembering her own feelings.

"His attitude," Ami took over, "everyone just seemed to love him afterwards."

"I can see what he meant about friends," Tenten spoke out, remembering her meeting with the nin, "he had told me that, it was friends that motivated him as a ninja. It was weird though, the day I met him I didn't know him at all, but then, he seemed to know me, our conversations; he just seemed to know what to say."

Temari observed their faces, a question popped into her mind as she watched all these girls who cared for the boy, "has he ever dated anyone?"

They all looked up in surprise; the sudden question was random as a few blushed in response.

Sakura answered, remembering what Sasuke had said, "He hasn't dated anyone, he used to say that they were too young, that he wanted to wait until he was older or something, but now…" she looked thoughtful, "you think he changed his mind?"

"Oh my gosh," Ami slapped her head, "I can't believe we're talking about this."

Temari just smirked, "I'm just surprised, you know, you would have thought he dated someone…unless," Temari started to grow worried as Ami and Sakura answered before the idea circulated around the room.

"He's not," Sakura and Ami spoke at once; they had this conversation before as the rest of the group looked on confusedly, "Trust us."

Temari smiled again, "and he hasn't taken advantage of any of you?"

"What!" Ami yelled out as the group shushed her, turning back they watched as Sasuke's face twitch.

Sakura shook her head, answering the girl, "we've grown up with him and it's just hard imagining him doing all this, it's just not him."

"But no one's like this, he just sounds too good to be true," Temari wondered if they were leaving anything out but no one spoke back, she just couldn't believe anyone could be like that.

"Well, if it helps," Ami shrugged, "I think secretly, he's perverted…"

Ami soon found herself holding on to her head in pain as several girls conked her head.

"No he's not," Tenten, Ino, and Sakura twitched their eyes as Temari laughed before they remained silent again and Temari looked back at Sasuke, "he's really a good person isn't he?"

She didn't need to hear a response since she knew everyone agreed.

Chouseki soon walked in, staring at how silent the room was, "I'm sorry but Sasuke needs his rest," he gave them a reassuring smile, "tomorrow, you might see him walking around, so you shouldn't worry much." They looked surprised at the news, giving each other a smile before sparing Sasuke one last look when they left.

Kakashi stood by the hall as the group departed, saying their goodbyes.

"I'm going to see my instructor," Sakura told Ami as Kakashi approached.

"Actually, I think I'll go home first before returning," Sakura nodded to them, "I'll see you around."

They waved goodbye before Kakashi addressed Ami.

"So now, meet me at the regular training grounds when you're ready, I just need to collect something." He directed as Ami nodded before leaving.

Kakashi stayed, watching as Ami left before addressing the hidden intruder.

"You can come out," he spoke as a figure appeared around the corner, a Sound hiate on her forehead.

Kakashi stared as she shifted uncomfortably, 'Sasuke really knows how to make friends in the most unlikely places.'He thought amused how most of them had been girls.

"C-can I, is it ok…" Kin tried to ask, no one was supposed to know she was here, plus with the invasion so close, and under the stare of the leaf Jounin and plus the two Anbu guards right now, she felt nervous.

Kakashi smiled down at her before moving to the door, and directing her to follow.

The room was dark as the curtains were closed; Chouseki was currently checking the patient, checking the bandages and Sasuke's blood levels under the lamp light before turning around and widening his eyes in surprise at the nins.

"I'm sorry but," Kakashi scratched the back of his head, looking sheepish, "do you mind if one more person visited?"

Chouseki looked at the girl before turning back to Kakashi; he nodded, "Please leave the lights off, Sasuke had awoken earlier today and he really needs to rest if he wants to heal." 

They nodded as Chouseki left, Kakashi directed her towards the boy, "come out when you're finished."

She nodded to the Jounin as he left.

Kin brought up a chair, placing it next to the bed as she sat down, watching Sasuke's chest rise and fall.

"I hate you," she spoke out, waiting for a reaction that never came, she leaned closer, placing her arms on the side of the bed, "I don't even know why I feel bad, I just met you for one day."

She looked at the boy with a sad smile, leaning forward, "I'm glad you can't hear me, but I wanted you to know," she placed her hand on the boy's soft cheek, just feeling his skin, "thank you," she moved back, closing her eyes, "where I came from, a lot of us had no choice but to adapt, to grow stronger," she looked back at the boy, "I'm not used to anyone's kindness, I'm not used to showing emotions." She smiled, "I'm sure you don't want to hear my problems but, tough luck," she quietly laughed to herself, enjoying the moment, "I've never had anyone to talk to, I had no friends, no one who would listen. At least, not until I met you," She leaned back on her chair, staring at the ceiling, "I still remember a few days ago, that day we met; remember that ramen shop you took me to? I loved how we chatted, I loved your stories, it was the best times I had," she looked back down again, "you see, in my village, everyone was scared, everyone looked out for themselves, no one shows kindness like you did, and what I just wanted to say is that…I'm grateful." She felt awful as she stood up and moved to the other side, staring down at his face, "I'm glad I met you, and I'm sorry for what I did, what my team did. I-I didn't know."

She closed her eyes, standing still as her whole body quivered. Her arms lay by her side, her fists clenched as she gritted her teeth; under her eyes, she fought hard not to show it but it was there, she was crying.

She slowly went back to his side, remembering the disappointment in his eyes, in the forest. She knew she had lost his friendship; it had been eating her, she wanted his forgiveness, the only friend she made and she tried to kill him…

"I wish you could hear me," she gasped, breathing in, controlling her-self before closing her eyes, "I'm sorry, I never told anyone before but, I really am sorry… and I like you." She finally said it, what she had been feeling as she stared at his face, her cheeks were red as her eyes continued to shed tears while smiling down at him, "I can honestly say I like you. You're the only boy I've ever had a crush on, and I don't care if I just met you…I already know what kind of person you are" she closed her eyes, crying into the side of his bed, "but I know you'll never hear me, by the time I leave, you won't remember this at all." she clenched her fist, "But I don't care anymore, I need to tell you." She continued to lay her head on the soft bed, "Orochimaru told me, Dosu, and Zaku, that he needs us for his final plan. I don't know what it is but, Sound and Sand are going to invade Konoha, and I don't know what to do…I need help." She continued to close her eyes as tears continued to flow down her cheeks, she waited for a response, any but none came. She continued to bow her head, just enjoying his presence one last time before she would finally leave. Maybe she would have to fight him, maybe not, but she knew she had to fight for her village. 

She stood up, smiling sadly at Sasuke before making her way to the door and wiping her eyes, 'The only boy who was kind to me, the only one I have ever liked…he's my enemy, it can never work between us.'

She left, the hallway was empty as she looked around for the Anbu guards who were there earlier before she spotted a figure walking down the halls; it was the Jounin from earlier.

"So you've finished?" he asked as Kin nodded her head.

"Don't worry about the guards, they'll be back," Kakashi reassured her as he spotted her looking around, "we just wanted to give you some space, you know, we could hear your conversation so we left before we heard anything personal."

Kin thanked him but inwardly cursed at how close she came to spilling the secret…and yet, she was saddened.

Kin started to leave as Kakashi watched her go, whatever they talked about; he knew she was sad as he spotted the tear stains on her cheeks. Kakashi just shook his head before disappearing in a puff of smoke; he would have to meet his student soon.

_...back in the room..._

Sasuke woozily opened his eyes, he could still feel the drugs in his body but he knew he had heard voices earlier.

But the last voice he heard, the words, it had echoed off into his head as he tried to put a name to that voice.

His mind was slowly waking up as his thoughts became sharper and he tried to remember the words that were said.

'Kin?' Sasuke thought before remembering the rest, 'she needs help,' he tried to move as pain surged through him, he wasn't fully healed yet but he tried to speak.

A cough came out as he tried again. It was raspy and croaky but he could speak, he pressed the button near the side as he waited for the med nin to come.

_...training fields..._

Kakashi met Ami in the fields; he had to pick up something for this training.

"Hello," Kakashi greeted as Ami nodded excitedly.

"Now, let's find out your element shall we," he took out a piece of paper as Ami watched in confusion.

"This paper came from a special tree grown using chakra," he handed it to Ami, "concentrate your chakra into it and we'll see what your main elemental affinity is.

Ami nodded, staring intently at the paper before concentrating her chakra.

_...team sand..._

"So how was it?" Gaara asked as Kankurou entered their apartment room.

"Father arrives in two days," Kankurou answered as Gaara and Temari listened, "Baki sensei is getting ready to leave tomorrow to meet with Father, to make sure he gets here safely and to inform him that we want a meeting with him."

Gaara nodded as Temari and Kankurou looked at each other.

"So this is what you truly want?" Kankurou asked Gaara.

Gaara thought back to all his experience from arriving, then the forest, then the others, before finally answering.

"Yes, this is what I have decided," Gaara's stance changed as he held his head up high, "I will follow my own path, my own decisions, and I will protect my friends."

No words needed to be said after wards as Temari smiled down at her brother, it felt right, what they were doing, and she would support him until the end.

_...scene change..._

Tenten walked out of the hospital, she had just visited Lee but he seemed to be in the worst condition, at least, compared to Sasuke.

She continued to walk home before she stopped as a figure appeared in front of her.

"Neji," she spoke normally, she still remembered what the boy had said and sometimes, she just hated his attitude. She was surprised she used to have a crush on the boy.

"Tenten, I acquire your assistance," Neji spoke in that superior voice of his, which sounded a lot like being needed by him was a great thing.

"Not now," she wasn't in the mood, "I still have to return home, personal life, remember."

Neji nodded as Tenten brushed right past him as he spoke, "I will meet you in our team's training grounds by tomorrow morning, be there." He left as Tenten twitched one of her eyes and muttered out, "asshole," before leaving.

_...scene change..._

"I'm sorry but I cannot help you," The med nin tried to calm the boy Sasuke.

"Listen," Sasuke tried his hardest speaking as it still hurt, "I just need you to find my sensei, that's all, it's important."

"What's so important," The med nin stood staring at him, her arms at her side as Sasuke froze, trying to think of something.

"Listen, maybe when you've healed or when they visit you, you could see him," the med nin started to leave, "but right now, you need to rest." She left as Sasuke cursed his luck.

'Dammit,' he sighed, staring up at the ceiling, 'Kin, please wait for me, can you be safe until I get out of this place?' he spoke silently in his mind before huffing out and pressing the button again, 'maybe I'll get a new med nin.'

The same med nin came to his room again as he cursed, she rose a brow as Sasuke quirked his lips.

"Are you sure you can't just…" Sasuke started again as the med nin twitched one of her eyes.

"Mr. Uchiha," She looked at him sternly, "I can do no such thing until you've gotten better, now rest." She left again as Sasuke had a look of annoyance on his face before his fingers made way to the button again, 'third times the charm…right?'

The nin came in again, her eyes narrowed as she stared at him menacingly…he gulped before speaking.

"Can I have a glass of water?" Sasuke asked as the med nin went to the door and took out his charts.

She read them before speaking back to Sasuke, "you have the correct amount of water in your body, no liquid or food products can enter your throat for today unless we risk more damage," her face calmed, "I'm sorry but you cannot have a glass of water."

It was quiet as Sasuke nodded once again as the med nin asked, "Is there anything else?"

Sasuke looked up calmly, "Well, you can always call my sensei?"

"You're not going to make this easy…are you?" the med nin gave Sasuke a look as he smirked in response.

"No, I am not going to call your sensei unless there is an emergency and a guardian is needed, end of discussion," she started heading out again as Sasuke called out, she stopped.

"Is that the only way?"

She twitched, "Get some rest," she left again as Sasuke sighed in defeat as he thought to himself.

'I never found out what happened to the Kin in my world, I just never knew what kind of person she was,' he sighed again, 'I hope she's ok.'

_...team sound..._

Kin, Zaku, and Dosu waited in their room as they were given there next orders.

"So we are to wait here for Orochimaru to return?" Zaku asked as Dosu nodded before speaking.

"Orochimaru left today, something about meeting the Kazekage…"

Kin stared outside, distracted as her two teammates continued to speak to each other, she didn't know what to do now. She had told Sasuke everything she felt about him these past few days, but she didn't have the courage to wait for him to wake, it was just hard showing weakness while others watched, she wasn't raised like that.

She sighed back in thought, 'but I did, I just couldn't do it in his face,' she stood up and left to her room while Dosu and Zaku glanced at her as she left, they didn't really care about her, just what they can do at the moment.

_...training fields..._

"Hmm, that's interesting," Kakashi stared at the paper that fell apart on Ami's hand, "you seem to have an affinity for earth."

Ami looked back excitedly as Kakashi nodded before speaking, "Ami, mastering your element will take time and you only have a month; let's try this," he performed a seal and soon disappeared as Ami looked around in confusion.

She heard rumbling underneath her feet as Kakashi appeared, shooting up from the ground and appearing up in front of her.

"What I did is a basic earth manipulation, I'll teach you the basics before handing you most earth jutsus I know," Ami nodded in approval as Kakashi continued, "you have the final match to prepare for, I will teach you through jutsus so you would get comfortable using your element...wait, do you know the water walking jutsu?"

Ami shook her head as Kakashi slapped his own, "I'm sorry, I thought Sasuke would have known the jutsu and taught it to you guys…anyways, let me teach you it first before we get started. I'll write the jutsus I want you to learn in a scroll while you attempt the exercise…now let's go, I know a perfect spot for you to learn," Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, now he felt as if he was doing his job, he was helping his student. He led the way as Ami followed excitedly, she was going to learn new jutsus and from her sensei, she smiled in thought, 'just watch me Sasuke, I'll be strong enough to match you…you won't have to worry about us anymore.'

They left, Kakashi leading them to a familiar place inside the village.

A month is all they have to prepare; so many things could happen as Kakashi felt he was missing something. He couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right, he thought back to Orochimaru as his mind continued to ponder, 'he just appeared out of nowhere, he wants Sasuke but is that all he came here for…for just one person,' he shook his head, 'something isn't right here.' 

He knew something was wrong, it was at the tip of his fingers, but he didn't know what it was. He continued to make his way to the training site in thought, hoping it was just paranoia.


	26. Chuunin Break: Start!

Ch 26

I don't own Naruto

Notes: Hey, thanks for all the reviews, I enjoy them, plus, a couple gave me an idea for later. Just a reminder, there is a pairing in mind but I am always open to other people's opinion. And I guess I am a bit biased in the fic, I am a guy you know… and I don't know much about the medical field or about the whole girl personalities…even my girlfriend can be confusing sometimes…so whatever happens, it happens. Also, I changed Jiraiya's speech…just because.

Quote: "sometimes it's easier telling a stranger a secret"

* * *

It was past the afternoon as Kakashi and Ami arrived at the spot before Kakashi explained the whole concept to Ami. She continued to stare at the place she had to train.

"So I actually have to walk on water," Ami said a bit warily as she took off her jacket and stared at the boiling hot water.

They had arrived near the bath house when Kakashi had explained what she was learning. It was to help further her chakra concentration but she had to wonder...why the hot water.

"Yes Ami," Kakashi answered again, jotting down several notes in the scroll, waiting for the girl to attempt the jutsu.

"And if I fail, I fall into the water," she stared as steam rose from the water before adding, "Which would most likely kill me."

Kakashi looked up in disapproval, "It won't kill you, think of it as a motivation for you to learn it faster."

She twitched one of her eyes before placing her hands in a familiar seal, "or, I can try it my way."

She summoned her clones as Kakashi watched in surprise; Ami then directed them to try out the jutsu as he watched on curiously before understanding.

'Ah, I see,' Kakashi nodded his head in approval, 'the shadow clone returns the information back to its master and since Ami can produce so many,' he asked her, "When did you realize you can do this?"

The real Ami watched as some of her clones fell into the water; they popped under the boiling water as the info returned to her…the water was really hot.

She turned back to Kakashi, "I didn't, Sasuke was the one who had taught me it."

Kakashi looked surprised at first before shaking his head, 'I should have known,' he chuckled before continuing his notes.

_...Hospital…_

'Rest, rest, rest,' Sasuke thought a bit annoyed as he continued to stare up at the ceiling; he couldn't sleep, he needed to speak with Kakashi but the med nins were being so protective over him.

He quirked his lip in disapproval, 'Faith hates me, I know it, and if you can hear me, I just want to say, that I ha…'

Suddenly, his door opened as he expected the same nurse from before.

'Yup,' he laid his head back down, 'it's her.'

"Sasuke," she spoke out as he continued to stare up at the roof, "now behave, I brought my assistant with me but don't worry, she is a really smart girl, she knows what she's doing."

Sasuke raised his head curiously as the med nin directed another figure into the room.

Her pink hair stuck out underneath that med hat of hers while she wore the standard medical outfit; she smiled cutely at him as Sasuke felt a sense of hope, 'I take it back, Faith loves me.'

"Sakura," he spoke out as the med nin looked surprised.

"You know each other?" she asked as Sakura nodded in response.

"I'm sorry sensei," Sakura apologized; when her instructor told her she would help out an injured guest, she didn't know it would be Sasuke. She had also recognized the same path towards his room but grew excited enough that she forgot to inform her instructor, "He's my teammate."

She nodded before turning back, "its ok, now Sakura, I need you to take his clipboard from the door while I set up to check his status."

She went to Sasuke as Sakura headed for the door; Sasuke was used to this, every hour they would come in and check his vitals. Mostly, they hoped he would be asleep, but right now, he wasn't.

It was standard operations afterwards as the med nin spoke out the change in status and Sakura jotted them down on the clipboard; Sasuke waited for a bit as they finished off.

"Blood pressure, unchanged," the med nin spoke out, "blood levels…his water levels, sugar levels…it seems to have fallen," she stared back at Sasuke who looked back with a challenging look.

"I'm going to have to give him an I.V. patch," she stood up, looking at Sasuke before turning to Sakura, "please make sure he doesn't try anything while I'm gone."

Sakura nodded as the med nin left; Sasuke smirked.

"I'm sorry she's like that," Sakura apologized, "she's just concerned, I think she thinks you're up to something, you know, there are a lot of strict rules about patients, especially ninjas," she looked thoughtful, " they have a lot of interesting stories how a lot of nins tend to run out before they are fully healed."

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke interrupting her, "I really need to speak to Kakashi, can you please get him for me?"

Sakura looked at him in concern, "why what happened?"

Sasuke shook his head, "just trust me on this, it's important, find Kahashi sensei."

Sakura nodded her head, she knew if Sasuke thought it was important, it was important.

"Alright Sasuke," she placed the clipboard back on his door before exiting.

Sakura stopped as the med nin arrived, a surprise look on her face as they stopped and stared at each other.

"Sakura, where are you going?" She looked on as Sakura met her stare.

"Miss this is urgent," she went past her, "I'm sorry but this is more important," she ran off as the nin stared at her student's retreating form before looking back at Sasuke.

He was smiling in victory as the med nin sighed, "at least your still here," she moved to his side and started hooking up the equipment, "honestly," she shook her head, " these days, ninjas think they're indestructible…" she muttered out as Sasuke smiled sheepishly before the med nin made sure the pack was secured in place.

…_bath house…_

Ami wore a black sleeveless muscle shirt and short pants but she was soaked with water. She understood the concept but she fell once before finally getting the hand of it.

Kakashi nodded in approval; the training method is really useful to Ami, she would grow stronger quickly.

"So," Kakashi spoke as Ami walked towards him, a grin on her face showed her success, "here."

He tossed the scroll as Ami caught it, "even when I can't be there, I've listed the jutsus with the explanations to each one," Ami rolled it open, reading its contents, "The jutsus are mostly there to help you get used to using Earth jutsus…once you mastered these, you can continue learning more powerful ones."

Ami nodded in understanding, she would breeze through these jutsus easily.

"Let's get started," Kakashi directed her to follow him but stopped once he spotted a familiar white haired figure peeking in a hole near a fence.

'I didn't know Lord Jiraiya would be here," Kakashi approached as Ami looked on confused before spotting what had her sensei's attention; she narrowed her eyes.

"Jiraiya sir," Kakashi waved as Jiraiya looked back curiously at who was addressing him before smiling.

"Kakashi," Jiraiya laughed, heading towards the nin, "how have you been?"

Kakashi made a wafting motion with his hand, "no worries, no worries, I've been great," Kakashi leaned towards his ear, "how is the…"

Jiraiya stopped him, whispering back, "soon, I'll have it out real soon…"

Kakashi whispered again, "that's great, I can't wait to read the next issue."

Jiraiya stayed quiet for a moment before whispering back, "why are we whispering?"

Kakashi stood back before apologizing, "sorry, I just have a student with me right now…"

"Oh really," Jiraiya went to peek at the person behind Kakashi, "so you finally passed a…"

Ami narrowed her eyes as Jiraiya's own grew before he jumped back and pointed at her, "It's you!"

"Yeah it's me you perverted old man," Ami answered rudely as they glared at each other.

"You little brat"

Kakashi looked on in confusion, "you two met before?"

Jiraiya continued to glare at her but spoke out to Kakashi, "yeah, this little brat interrupted precious information gathering opportu…Gah!" Jiraiya yelped, hopping on one leg, holding his ankle as Ami glared back; she had kicked him.

"Information gathering," She mocked before speaking back, "You were peeking inside the women's bath house…when I was about to enter!"

Jiraiya folded his arms, countering back, "I wasn't even going to look at you," he traced an imaginary figure in the air with great precision," mature babes only, little girl."

"Oh yeah, that's really assuring," Ami rolled her eyes as Kakashi sighed, trying not to take sides.

"Anyways," Kakashi led Jiraiya away from Ami, giving her a 'wait here look,' before speaking to Jiraiya, "What brings you back to the village?"

The tone changed as Jiraiya nodded and answered, "I told Sarutobi that I would return I have some interesting news to tell him."

Kakashi asked, "Were you informed on the situation with the Chuunin exams?"

"I haven't seen the old man yet, why, what happened?" Jiraiya replied his tone serious observing how tense Kakashi seemed.

"Orochimaru," Jiraiya widened his eyes in surprise, "he interrupted the exams and marked his next heir."

Kakashi sighed, tired, since it dealt with his student, "he gave Sasuke the curse seal."

"The Uchiha boy?"

"Yes, he even offered the boy to join his village," Kakashi looked down, his face in thought, "I didn't even know Orochimaru had his own village."

Jiraiya nodded gravely at the news, "listen and don't tell anyone yet but, that was part of the reason I'm here," Kakashi looked up, "I was supposed to inform the Hokage first but you need to hear this, I found the village Orochimaru controls, the newly formed Sound village."

Kakashi widened his eyes, remembering the Sound nin from earlier as Jiraiya continued, "there were rumors speculating around the newly formed village, rumors that a legendary Sanin controlled it," he paused, "I've visited my contacts around that area and the rumors were confirmed, the village and country is under Orochimaru's control. Because of his strength and status, the Daimyo listens to him, believes Orochimaru could bring him power and riches," Jiraiya shook his head at the ignorance of leaders, "Orochimaru is only using him for his own personal game."

"Sound?" Kakashi spoke again, remembering what he could about the Sound ninjas in the exam, his worries from before rising up.

"Kakashi sensei!" a voice called out as Kakashi and Jiraiya turned to look at the approaching figure.

"Sakura?" Kakashi recognized the voice.

"Sakura," Ami spoke to the panting girl, "what are you doing here?"

Sakura calmed her breath, breathing in before answering, "I was looking for you everywhere, I even asked several people who said they spotted you guys here…why are you near the bath houses in the first place."

Ami shrugged, "Kakashi sensei brought me here."

Sakura turned to Kakashi, the reason why she was here, "Kakashi sensei, Sasuke needs to speak with you."

Kakashi looked at her curiously, "oh, why, what's wrong?"

Sakura shook her head, "he wouldn't tell me, but he says it's urgent."

Kakashi nodded before turning to Jiraiya, "I'm sorry but I have to see my student."

Jiraiyat raised a brow, "So when he says it's urgent, you believe the boy?" He hasn't really kept track of the Uchiha heir, just heard rumors around the village how much of a prodigy he was but then again, it was the last Uchiha so words could be overstretched.

"Yes I would," Kakashi answered without a hint of hesitancy before turning to Ami.

"I'm sorry our training was interrupted," Kakashi looked apologetic, "please try to perform the jutsus in the scroll, I'll come see you when I can, ok?"

Ami looked put out but nodded none the less as Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura turned to Ami, "I'm heading back, I think I'm in trouble for leaving…" she waved before jogging out as Ami sighed before turning back to the white haired man.

"Why does Kakashi think so highly of you?" Ami asked out of curiosity as Jiraiya just smirked at her.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked as Ami shrugged.

"All I know is that you're a perverted old man."

"No my dear," Jiraiya tsked, wiggling a finger in her face as Ami twitched in annoyance, "not just a pervert…A super pervert!" he pointed to the sky as Ami sweat dropped before Jiraiya jumped up in the air and landed a few feet away from the girl, "I am a legend among the nations, the warrior of the people," he was speaking in intro, making weird hand gestures and movement as Ami was quickly growing tired, "I am the great Toad Sage, Ji-ra…hey where are you going!"

Ami walked away, realizing she was wasting time, "I need to train, I don't have time for this," she remembered the past few days, her weakness, she needed power to match Sasuke's own…not listen to some pervert.

Jiraiya looked on curiously before following in step, "why do you need to train so seriously?"

Ami briefly glanced at him annoyed, "just to let you know, we have one month to prepare for the final match, I want to win…"

Jiraiya looked disappointed at her answer, typical, the Chuunin exams, a time to show of the best genins a village has to offer, "I see, so you actually made it," he responded as Ami just glared as a response before rolling her eyes and looking away, she stared down at the graveled path.

"Well, good luck to you," Jiraiya spoke as he was about to leave but was a little satisfied the Kyuubi vessel had a somewhat normal ninja life.

"I have to get stronger for him," Ami quietly muttered under her breathe but Jiraiya heard her.

'Oooh,' Jiraiya mentally took notes before looking up in the sky and looking uninterested, "him?"

Ami sighed, she didn't know why she was telling a stranger her feelings but she needed to let it out, "Sasuke, he tries too hard to protect us…it get's annoying sometimes."

'The Uchiha boy again?' Jiraiya looked on in confusion before looking down at the girl's face, she seemed out of it.

She continued, "He didn't succeed to the next round, but his match, it was amazing," she clenched her fist, "I'm not strong enough yet, I need to catch up to him, I want him to stop worrying about all of us, I want to protect our friends too...I just need more power."

Jiraiya looked at her sadly in thought, he had known many Uchiha's in his lifetime, the only friendly one was Obito, his old apprentice's student, but still, the clan attitude was still there.

"Is that the only reason?" Jiraiya asked, curious as Ami blushed in response, glaring back.

"You'd wish there was another reason now wouldn't you pervert."

Jiraiya grinned, "If you're going to call me pervert at least call me a super perv," he turned serious as Ami looked surprised at the change of attitude, "power ," his face looked sad as he replayed a past memory, "power has a way of changing people. Ninjas do many things to try to gain power quicker, sometimes, doing things that aren't accepted by others but it won't stop them," Ami observed in amazement how this person could say something like this, Jiraiya continued, "there is no easy way to achieve it, it has to be earned…every power has its price, do you understand?" he looked at her as she tried to make sense of it, Jiraiya sighed before speaking, "let's say a person with no combat experience, no training or what not was given unimaginable power one day, what do you expect he would do, how would you think he would act knowing that no one can oppose him, would he still be the same person afterwards or would he start taking advantage of his status?"

Ami thought for a moment as the idea slowly sunk in before she answered, "What are you trying to say?"

They stopped and faced each other as Jiraiya spoke, "If you were given power, would you still feel the same way, believe the same things now?"

Ami looked down again, that's what she wanted; she needed power for her friends.

Jiraiya spoke again, "let me ask you this, what is more important to you, gaining power…or your friends?"

She looked on sadly, remembering her past, why did she want power in the first place; she didn't need to think much on it before answering.

"Until I met my first friends, I never knew what I wanted," Jiraiya paid attention, listening to her speak, "I realized now, the only reason I want to get stronger is for them," she smiled up at the man as Jiraiya looked on in approval, "Not only do I want to get stronger, but I want my friends to grow strong with me, I don't want ultimate power," Ami shook her head, "no, I just want to be there for my friends, I don't want to be the one who lets them down…I guess, that's what I really want."

They stayed quiet as Jiraiya looked at her, a smile on his face, 'you remind me a lot of a young Kushina,' he grinned, scratching his nose, "are you sure it's not because you secretly...you know," he wiggled his eyebrow, " with this boy?"

The mood was ruined as Ami twitched her eye, a light blush on her chek, 'what the hell just happened a minute ago to the sage?' she thought dumbfounded before leaving again, "you are a weird person," she replied walking out.

Jiraiya walked along, he figured he could help the girl out for a bit, at least, see what she could do, "so, what are you trying to learn," he puffed out his chest, "you know, I have a few experience of my own, maybe I could teach you something."

Ami rolled her eyes, "you, teach me? I doubt that."

Jiraiya sagged, "whatever brat, you wouldn't know the presence of a great ninja if you knew one."

She sighed, "Fine, let's see how good you are," she grinned, "perv sensei."

"W-what!" he paused in mid step, "don't call me that," he lectured on following the grinning girl, "a sensei is a respectable guide…never call me that in public."

She giggled, "you wanted me to call you a super perv earlier…"

He cut in, "in place of pervert but this is different and…"

Ami laughed out, cutting his speech as Jiraiya looked back confused as she spoke, "I can't believe a pervert is about to teach me something…out of all people."

They continued walking along as Jiraiya chuckled soon after, 'yup,' he thought, watching as the girl started another conversation, 'I'm starting to like this brat.'

…_back to the hospital…_

Kakashi entered the room as Sasuke spotted him; he made his way to the boy's side, pulling up a chair.

"So, what's the urgent information?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke looked around the room, making sure everything was shut closed and no one would listen in or pop out of nowhere…windows or what-not.

Kakashi just stared at him strangely, "how serious is it?"

Sasuke answered in seriousness, "Konoha is going to be invaded."

Then Kakashi's hidden worries fell into place and he knew he needed to place a silencing jutsu around the room.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was kinda short, anyways, I try to keep my words to at least 3,000 words or more in each chapter.


	27. Chuunin Break: Reveal!

Ch 27

I do not own Naruto

Notes: I was kind of tired when I did this chapter...just a warning.

* * *

Kakashi locked the doors, placing a silencing jutsu around the room before returning to Sasuke's side, he spoke in a serious tone, "Sasuke, this had better not be a joke."

Sasuke matched Kakashi's serious look with his own, "This is not a joke, the Sound nin who visited me, we need to find her."

Kakashi spoke back, "you were awake?"

Sasuke shook his head the best he can, "no, but I remember what she told me, Orochimaru is planning to invade Konoha during the exams, and she doesn't want to be part of it," he looked at his sensei sadly, "Kin, she asked me for help; sensei, she's a friend, I know she'll comply, we just need to find her."

Kakashi nodded, standing up, "I need to inform the Hokage first, if what you say is true, then we have a lot to prepare for," he headed to the door, releasing the jutsu in the room and unlocking the door.

He stopped as his hand opened the door and said something from his mind, "Sasuke, you know it always surprises me how it's always you who makes friends with the enemies."

Sasuke just smiled sheepishly as Kakashi nodded to him before leaving in a hurry.

Sasuke let out a breath of relief before staring at the ceiling with a smile; honestly, he doesn't know how he does it too but they were his friends, and he'll be damned if he would let them down.

The door opened as Sasuke looked surprised; an Anbu wearing an animal mask walked inside. He wore the standard Anbu gear but his stomach area was revealed, and in his back, a familiar looking weapon was equipped; it looked like a small tanto but the sheath was round instead of flat.

"Lord Uchiha," his voice contained no emotion and yet it sounded familiar as he bowed in front of Sasuke.

"Umm…"Sasuke looked confused, "Yes?"

"Lord Danzou wishes to speak with you once you recover," The Anbu took out a scroll and handed it to Sasuke's good arm, "it would please him if you responded."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes while holding on to the scroll, through the years, Danzou had tried approaching him as a child, it seems all the rumors around the academy and village about him seemed to have perked his interests. He had denied all his approaches; the man was just annoying…even in his 

past, the man made things worse by almost starting a war against the great shinobi nations. In the end, Tsunade had taken care of him.

"No," Sasuke replied, dropping the scroll to the floor, "there is nothing I need to talk to him about."

The Anbu nodded his head, "I see," he picked up the scroll, "he will be upset," he moved back to Sasuke's side and re-offered the scroll, "the scroll contains info Danzou thinks you would be interested in," Sasuke retook the scroll as the Anbu stood back, "there is a blood seal on the scroll, only your blood can open it, read it and respond when you are better." The Anbu bowed once again before heading out, "it was a pleasure meeting you…"

"Stop," Sasuke commanded as the Anbu complied, "if he wants me to join his Root Anbu; then tell him to forget it," the Anbu suddenly shifted as if surprised, "he's lucky I don't inform the Hokage about this."

"Lord Uchiha, I don't know what you're talking about," the Anbu replied as Sasuke rolled his eyes but placed the scroll by his side, curious what it would say, "get well soon," the Anbu bowed again before leaving as Sasuke took out the scroll, unrolling it as it appeared blank. Biting the tip of his fingers, a drop of blood appeared as it fell onto the scroll; it glowed for a bit until words started to appear…Sasuke read on, his eyes widened, spotting the words that caught his attention… "There is no way," he whispered out before gritting his teeth.

_...Hokage tower..._

Kakashi appeared in the Hokage tower, entering as Sarutobi looked up from his desk in surprise, "Kakashi, what brings you here?" Sarutobi placed the paper he was reading away as Kakashi bowed before speaking.

"Sir, I need the location of the Sound team," Kakashi asked before continuing with an explanation, "I've talked to Lord Jiraiya, the Village of Sound is controlled by Orochimaru."

Sarutobi looked surprised at the news as Kakashi continued, "not only that, but Sasuke has made friends with one of the Sound Nins, Orochimaru plans on invading the village," Sarutobi looked alarmed, "I need to find the Sound nin informant, she is willing to help."

Sarutobi gravely nodded, pressing a button on his intercom as a voice spoke out.

"Lord Hokage, how may I help?"

Sarutobi answered, "Get me the foreign room listings, I need the location of the team from Sound Village."

"Right away," the voice replied as Sarutobi turned back to Kakashi.

"The Chuunin exams are the only time we let our guards down," Sarutobi leaned on his chair, staring back at Kakashi, "Are you sure this is all true; a war?"

Kakashi nodded, "I trust my student's words, he has never let me down before, or his team," Kakashi stared back proudly as Sarutobi nodded.

"In a couple of minutes, we will find out if this is true or not," Sarutobi sighed, "I will send you to collect the informant, but make sure she is willing, she has teammates right?"

Kakashi nodded affirmatively as Sarutobi continued, "It has to be done without arousing interest," he rubbed his forehead, a headache coming, "if it's true, we need to plan our defenses, protect the people…we will have a month to prepare for this; I know it will occur during the last part of the exams, that's when everyone will be gathered in one place."

The door opened as a nin came in, Kakashi watched as the nin handed a paper to the Hokage before bowing and leaving.

"Kakashi," Sarutobi handed him the paper, "bring the informant here."

Kakashi accepted the paper, nodded his head in affirmative and bowed before leaving.

Sarutobi stood again, looking out his window, watching the orange skies above his peaceful village.

'Orochimaru,' Sarutboi thought sadly, 'do you hate this village so much?' he stayed like that, waiting for Kakashi to return while looking out towards his village as he remembered the lonely pale skinned boy he had cherished long ago

…_Sound Team…_

Kin laid in her room, staring at the ceiling lost in thought. Her team waited for Orochimaru's next orders which would be in a few days, until that day, they were to remain inconspicuous and since her teammate Dosu qualified for the next round, it was real easy not being noticed.

She stood up, heading towards her equipment while looking on sadly, with their Sand allies, they were to attack the village when they least suspect it, the Sound village and Sand village would be known as the villages who took down the strongest village in the continent, they would be feared and respected…at least, that was what their leader Orochimaru had said and everyone believed it, everyone took in those words to their heart.

She was one of them, one of those who followed the man's word…it made her feel part of something important, a part of greatness, everyone felt they were doing something important and they liked it; that's what made them follow Orochimaru's words.

She had just unpacked her whole equipment on her bed without noticing how long it took her, she sighed again, "get a hold of yourself…" she whispered out, trying to comfort herself as she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a tapping sound on her window.

She looked on curious before heading towards it and opening it once she reached it.

"Good evening," she fell back in surprise as the one eyed Leaf Jounin from earlier appeared with a friendly face as he waved a one handed wave at her.

"What are you doing here?" she looked at the door, wondering if her teammates heard her before moving towards the Leaf Jounin.

Kakashi looked at her serious, "my name is Kakashi, and I'm the instructor of Sasuke Uchiha, the boy you visited earlier."

Kin nodded, the feeling of nervousness soon rose up inside of her, "what do you want?"

"Listen," Kakashi whispered as Kin concentrated on hearing the man, "Sasuke told me everything…he said you told him about the invasion and that you need help," Kakashi stared at her, his face serious as he observed her reaction, if she denied it, things would become complicated and fast.

Her eyes widened, scared, and yet…excited? 'He heard me?' she leaned out the window, "yes, I want out, I'll meet you anywhere."

Kakashi nodded, "exit the building, walk towards the Hokage tower, I'll meet you on the way…how about your teammates, what are their motives?"

Kin shook her head, "they can't wait until the invasion, Orochimaru has plans for us, says it's important but none of us knows what it is, we are su…"

Kakashi shushed her, "we need to bring you to the Hokage now, make up something to your teammates and try not to stick out…I'll make sure none of them follow."

Kin nodded before the Jounin Kakashi left; she closed her window and exited her room.

Zaku sat in the living room, cursing as he changed his bandages, he wouldn't let those med Nins take away his burnt arm, 'Orochimaru can fix it, I know it,' he kept telling himself as he saw his teammate Kin enter, he narrowed his eyes as she was heading out.

"Where are you going?" he asked, "we're supposed to be waiting for Lord Orochimaru's orders."

Kin just acted normally, throwing him a look before responding, "Where's Dosu? Why isn't he here?"

"Well unlike you, he has to train," he smirked, "he did qualify for the next round."

She looked away, "one of us had too…"

"What was that," Zaku spoke back dangerously as Kin smirked, "one of these days Kin, your remarks will get you killed."

"Whatever," Kin replied before opening the door, "I'm not just going to stay here all day, I'm going to get something to eat and continue scanning the village…unless the great Zaku has a problem with that."

Zaku just twitched his nose in response, returning to his bandages, "do what you want, I don't care."

Kin was about to leave but stopped as he saw Zaku struggling to replace his bandages, a memory appeared in her mind of a boy helping an injured girl, then she remembered the face of the boy who had realized what he had done to his enemy before trying to help heal the burns…

She closed the door, wondering why she was doing this again, "Zaku," she spoke, walking towards the boy who looked on confusedly.

"Give me that," she grabbed the bandages as Zaku glared back.

"I can do it on my own!" he protested, about to grab the bandages back as Kin glared.

"Just shut up!" she roared back as Zaku recoiled, "seeing you struggle like that is just pathetic," she then grabbed some ointment nearby, opened it and started spreading it around the black arm, "Now don't cry."

Zaku twitched an eye, turning his head away, as he allowed Kin to continue, "Why are you helping me anyways?" he spoke in annoyance as Kin just rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Zaku looked confused as Kin finished rubbing the ointment, "Look, whatever Orochimaru has plans for us, we all need to be in good shape," she remembered the smiling boy in the noodle stand, "just accept the help, it doesn't mean you're weak, ok?" she started wrapping the bandages as Zaku looked on surprised, "we're from the same village, we should at least act civil towards each other," she leaned close and bit off the bandage before tying them together. Zaku turned away, a light blush on his cheek as he felt Kin's hair brush against his chest; this was the closest a girl has ever been close to him.

Kin stood up, "It's done now, you big baby," she started heading out again as Zaku felt less pain from his arm.

"Kin," Zaku spoke to her as she stopped near the door. He wasn't looking at her as Kin couldn't see his face, "Dosu won't be home tonight, he went out to the training fields, says he has to grow stronger."

Kin nodded and offered a small smile, this was the closest thanks she would get from her teammate, "thanks," she responded before leaving, the sound of the door closing was left as Zaku leaned his head on the wall, placing his arm on his bandaged arm.

"No problem," he spoke as a new feeling arose inside of him.

Kin walked down the path, the sky was orange as night was approaching. She traveled a ways off before she felt a presence land beside her, it was Kakashi.

"Take off your Sound hiate, it makes you seem less noticeable," he directed as she followed instructions, "make your way to the Hokage tower…do you know where it is?"

She nodded as he continued, "Alright, I'll meet you there, I'll make sure you aren't followed," he jumped away as Kin swallowed before continuing, 'here we go,' she thought as she felt arising emotions.

…_Ami…_

'Ok, so the perv sage actually knows a few things,' Ami thought as she lay on the floor, tired while the white haired man sat under a tree.

Jiraiya smirked, watching the girl, it seemed helping the girl out took most of his time.

The scroll had easy instructions and watching the girl produce a lot of clones was an impressive sight, and then realizing there was a purpose for it well, he saw potential in the girl.

Jiraiya helped her learn the jutsus on the scroll, he took a peek at the scroll earlier, the first two were just the basic ground manipulation technique, using your chakra to change and shape the earth to either hide or use to sneak attack and there were instruction on how to spot your foe from underground, the last one was a defensive jutsu, the Mud Overturn Jutsu which summons a large earth wall to protect a nin from incoming attacks. (The nin just has to slam their hands to the ground which would rise from the ground to block an attack)_(If you want an idea on the first two jutsus, think of the Earth style jutsu Kakashi first used on Sasuke in the canon then the other one is how to use earth to remain untraceable…more like a stealth type with information on spotting other nins above ground…I hope that helps)_

He spent most of his time lecturing her on the nature of earth jutsus and demonstrating how ninjas with more experience could use their chakra to produce mud for earth jutsus anywhere they could go…Ami had nodded excitedly, the idea of having an almost unlimited supply for earth jutsus made her rush into the scroll.

She produced tons of clones, each concentrating on the three tasks but it seems she still couldn't get it in the end. Once each clone popped, he watched in amusement how she had fainted, probably due to information overload.

So, being the great powerful ninja he was, he started helping her with the jutsus one at a time, this way, she understood the concept while actually being able to perform the task.

He watched as she attempted the jutsus, the first few takes were interesting to watch since she sometimes ended up halfway into the earth or her body would end up being stuck underground…he knew since she would blow up her way out of the ground.

He complemented her when she succeeded and sometimes they shot out playful banter towards each other, but in the end, he knew she would be able to do the last jutsu on the list with no problems.

Jiraiya walked towards her lying form before arriving and towering over her, "tired now are we?" he chuckled as she kept her eyes closed, replying.

"I've got it down."

He nodded before staring up in the sky, it was getting late and he still needed to see the old man, "do you know about your other chakra?"

Ami opened her eyes, staring at the man as he continued to look away.

"If you mean the Kyuubi's chakra then, yeah, I know about it."

Jiraiya nodded, "so you do know how to access it?"

At Ami's nod he continued, "The demon's chakra may be malevolent, but with the right intentions," he grinned down at her, "it could used for your advantage when you need the power the most…but don't depend on it," he lectured as Ami reclosed her eyes but nodded, "I'm not sure what kind of effects the demonic chakra may have, so be careful, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," she smiled; the old man wasn't that bad.

"I'll see you around then," Jiraiya walked away as Ami sat up, watching his retreating form.

"Maybe if I have time," Jiraiya spoke out, "I'll train you again."

Ami smiled, "I'll remember that."

"But not tomorrow…"Jiraiya blushed as Ami looked confused before he continued speaking, "I have a lot of research to make up after today…hehehe."

Ami twitched one of her eyes as she picked up a rock, "hey!"She threw the stone as Jiraiya caught it without looking.

"Don't worry; don't worry," He grinned, "Remember, mature babes only."

Ami rolled her eyes before falling back to the floor; 'I'll kick his ass later,' she thought as her eyes closed, 'right after I rest…'

…_Hokage tower…_

Sarutobi stared at the Sound nin seriously as Kakashi stood in the background, his arms folded, "Kin Tsuchi," Sarutobi spoke kindly, reassuring the girl as his face changed to a pleasant one, "could you please tell me what you know?"

She nodded, "Orochimaru informed us that our main mission is to get through the exams, we were to follow his orders and observe the village while maintaining a low profile."

She looked uncomfortable, "during the second part of the exam, we were ordered to terminate Sasuke Uchiha."

Kakashi unfolded his arms, his relaxed stance changed; this was new info to him.

She felt nervous as she skipped most of the battle scenes and went straight to the point, "we were supposed to kill Sasuke but we find out he was given the curse seal, those marks usually belong to Orochimaru's elites. Sasuke defeated…us…," again, she left the battle scene out, noticing the interests the one eyed Jounin had as she continued, "Orochimaru later came to us, told us it was an experiment and we did fine. He has another order for us but, we have to wait for his return."

The Hokage nodded before speaking, "where did he go?"

"All we know is he left to meet the Kazekage today, but we aren't sure when he will arrive."

"The Kazekage?" The Hokage asked confused as Kin nodded.

"We have an alliance with the Suna nins, but we were told to avoid any who entered in the exams."

"All the Suna Nins know about this?" Kakashi spoke out as the group turned to look at him.

"Yes they should," Kin nodded, "we were informed before we arrived, I'm sure the same would apply to Suna, especially since I heard they had a secret weapon of some sort."

"Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked a thoughtful looking Kakashi whose hand was placed under his chin.

Kakashi spoke his thoughts, "I remember spotting two Suna nins who visited Sasuke, you think they would help?"

Sarutobi nodded, "you would need to speak to Sasuke then, go, I need to start making preparations."

"Wait, what will you do?" Kin asked as they both turned to her.

"Don't worry child," Sarutobi spoke reassuring the girl, "as of now, we can't stop the exams but that won't stop us, we will find a way," he thought for a moment, replaying all the info he was given, "so you don't know what Orochimaru's plans for you are?"

Kin shook her head, "no, all we know is, it's supposed to be important."

Sarutobi nodded, "what we have to decide now is, what will you do?"

Kin answered, "I will help you, that's what I want to do. When I find out Orochimaru's plans for us, I will inform you."

"Are you sure?" Sarutobi asked, he was concerned for the young nin who was helping his village, already, he knew this village would welcome her as one of their own.

Kin just nodded with a smile, "yeah, it would be suspicious if I were to disappear."

Sarutobi smiled at her bravery before asking curiously, "If I may ask, but, why are you helping us?"

Kin looked surprised at the question before looking down, "umm…this village," she remembered her first encounter as she smiled, "It's different from my own, it's peaceful, and everyone is friendly," she continued to smile as Sarutobi felt proud of his village, "the first day I arrived here, I actually made a friend, we actually spent the whole day together," she blushed before sighing and looking on sadly, 

"losing his friendship, I just realize what was more important, I realize now how Orochimaru is using all of us, he doesn't care what we think, he only cares about his ambitions."

Sarutobi nodded, it sounded like the man.

"I don't want to see this village destroyed, I just don't," she shook her head as Sarutobi smiled down on her.

"Thank you," Sarutobi spoke to the girl as Kin looked up, "you say kind words about my village but it's not perfect," Sarutobi remembered back to a certain purple haired girl, "we do have faults of our own."

Kin nodded, "I don't remember much about my family and I guess I never felt I belonged anywhere," she shifted uncomfortable, this was hard, speaking on her emotions, "I just…I guess I found somewhere I hope to belong to, I'm not sure." She continued to shift uncomfortably under their stares before Sarutobi spoke.

"Kin, I welcome you to my village," Kin looked at him surprised as Sarutobi reached under his desk, "when the battle starts, I want you to wear this wherever you are," he took out the object and tossed it to the girl who caught it and stared back in shock, "you are one of us, and don't worry, I'll make sure you join our village, you have my word."

Kin stared at the leaf hiate in her hands before placing it in her pockets, she bowed in respect and gratitude to the Hokage as smiled back before addressing Kakashi, "now go talk to Sasuke, what he has to say about the Sand nins is important."

"Yes Lord Hokage," Kakashi bowed as Kin asked.

"Is it alright if I come?"

They turned to the Hokage who nodded, "If the Suna nins cooperate, we would need you again, we need to gather every info on this invasion."

Kin nodded in gratitude as the door knocked, they each looked back as the door opened and a man with White hair walked inside.

"Oh, Kakashi," he spoke out in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

Kakashi nodded in respect, "Lord Jiraiya, I was just speaking to Lord Hokage," he looked apologetic, "I'm sorry but I need to see my student."

"Ami?" Jiraiya asked as Kakashi shook his head.

"No, Sasuke."

"The Uchiha boy again," Jiraiya raised a brow, "he seems really popular lately…ok he was popular before but you know what I mean, important..."

"Jiraiya," Sarutobi spoke out as Jiraiya faced his sensei, "we need to talk, Kakashi go now."

"Yes my Lord," he nodded a goodbye to Jiraiya before leaving with Kin following behind.

"Sensei," Jiraiya spoke, "What's going on?"

Sarutobi answered, "I need to call the war council and my advisors, we're about to be invaded."

Jiraiya looked on serious, "tell me everything."

_...Hospital…_

Sasuke glared as his good arm tightly clenched its fist, the scroll he read had burnt to ashes, minutes after he had read it, due to some seal placed on the scroll.

'That bastard has it,' Sasuke gritted his teeth, the scroll, Danzou offered a prize worth all prizes…the Fourth Hokage's prized jutsu, the Flying Thunder God Jutsu; it was a bait and Sasuke knew it, dangling out the jutsu in front of him to attract his attention, 'but it worked, he has my attention now.'

He had always wondered where the jutsu had went, after Tsunade had taken care of Danzou, he never thought much about the man, only that he often did things as if he knew what was best for the village, especially with an Anbu of his own and his influence, it was easy…but it was something the Hokage would often not approve of.

Now Danzou had his father's jutsu…well his past father's jutsu, but then a question appeared in his mind, 'why wasn't he using it?' The Danzou in his world never used it, no one did.

'Now I have to see him, I have to get the jutsu back,' Sasuke sighed at all the problems he faces, 'whether I destroy it or not, Danzou should never be able to use it, it would be disastrous.'

His door soon opened as Kakashi entered, Sasuke hid his emotions, deciding to hold the info from Kakashi…at least for now.

"Kakashi sensei," he spoke as Kakashi continued to enter, "did you…"

Kin came in afterwards as Sasuke's eyes slightly widened in surprise, before he spoke out awkwardly, "hi."

"Hi," she refused to meet his gaze as Kakashi raised a brow before speaking.

"Sasuke, you were right," Sasuke turned to him as he continued, "I've placed a silencing jutsu in the room, but you are right, Kin is going to help us but what about the Suna nins from earlier, will they also help?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, he wasn't sure yet, "I need to be the one who speaks to them, but I'm sure they will help us."

"That's going to be hard with your condition," Kakashi spoke back as Sasuke tested his damaged areas.

The pain was still there, it just didn't hurt as much, but that's a different matter for his sides and arm, they hurt a lot; but his legs, the med nin was right, he might be able to walk by tomorrow.

"Can you call Gaara for me," Sasuke asked, "I know he would speak to me, he's the red haired Sand nin."

"Alright, I will," Kakashi answered but checked the time; it was dark out already, "not today though, we will have to do this tomorrow."

"Gaara never sleeps; you can still call him for me."

Kakashi looked surprised but answered back, "no, we need to be there when you speak, this room isn't secured enough," Sasuke looked annoyed as Kakashi explained, "Look at your condition Sasuke, at your weakened state, we can't risk anything. Maybe if you are well enough to walk tomorrow, we can have the meeting at the Hokage's office."

Sasuke huffed but otherwise agreed they were still worried about him.

"Listen, I'm sorry but I need to return to the Hokage, I need to inform him the plans for tomorrow," Kakashi started to walk out, "right now you need to rest, we will need you for tomorrow," Sasuke nodded as Kakashi turned to Kin, "will you be alright walking back to your apartment?"

"Yes, I will be alright," she answered as Kakashi nodded.

"Sasuke," Kakashi spoke again, "get well soon, you've done Konoha a great thing," he looked at Kin then at Sasuke, "the both of you have, but we will need to help each other if we want to counter this invasion. I won't keep anything from you guys, you deserve to know what is going to happen, but Sasuke, you need to concentrate on healing first, above all else, understood?"

"Yes sensei."

Kakashi nodded gratefully before leaving, Kin awkwardly looking around as Sasuke felt the same awkwardness.

"Kin," Sasuke spoke as Kin stared down, "you can sit next to me you know?"

Kin blushed before complying, bringing a chair up to Sasuke's side with the good arm, they remained silent again.

Kin started, "did you eat dinner?"

Sasuke shook his head, "no, because I have internal damage, they worry that consuming foods at my delicate state will reopen wounds and disrupt the whole healing thing."

Kin looked back at him, "aren't you hungry?"

He shook his head, "not really, I just had another I.V. patch, gives me what I need," he spoke with a friendly voice.

Kin smiled at the way Sasuke said it before looking away, she asked with a light blush, "d-did you really hear everything I said?"

Sasuke turned away, a blush of his own remembering her words as it played in his mind, "y-yeah."

They stayed in awkward silence; none of them spoke for a minute until Sasuke opened his mouth.

"I'm glad I met you too"

Kin smiled with a light blush on her cheek as Sasuke continued, "That day in the forest, I never blamed you."

Kin turned back to look at him in surprise as he looked down on his bed, "you've never lost my friendship…it's kind of hard for me to just give up a friend like that, you would have to do something really terrible."

Sasuke looked up at her, a smile on his face as their gaze met, "I'm glad I can be the person you could talk too…and when I heal, would you like to go out with me?"

Kin widened her eyes, she couldn't believe her ears, "w-what?"

Sasuke looked sheepish as his good arm unconsciously scratched the back of his head, "Kin, I like you too, and well, I want to get to know you better…so, would you?"

Kin's smile grew wide as she looked down, a blush on her cheek, "yes, yes I would."

Sasuke grinned; his cheek had a blush of his own, "man, now I hope I recover faster…"

They both laughed at the little joke as Kin reached out into her pocket, "take a look," she brought it out as Sasuke stared at the object, "it's official, when the invasion starts, I'll be fighting for this village."

"That's good news Kin," he looked around the room before spotting the locker he knew contained his items, "could you get my stuff out of that locker?"

Kin looked confused but complied, walking towards the locker and opening it; she took out a small bag that contained a scroll and a Leaf hiate.

"Could you bring me my hiate?" Kin nodded, taking out the item and placing the small bag back inside the locker and returning to Sasuke's side, handing the hiate to him.

"If you noticed," Sasuke showed his hiate to Kin, "my hiate has a black cloth instead of blue, and the metal is kind of melted in a few areas."

Kin nodded as Sasuke continued, "what I'm thinking is, well, let's trade hiates," she looked confused as Sasuke explained, "I want you to have mine, to remember that no matter what, I'll be your friend…let me be the first, or second, or whatever…ok let me just congratulate you on becoming a Konoha ninja, you'll love it here, there's so many places I have to show you, after all of this, I'll show them to you, does that sound cool?"

Kin smiled fondly at him, she felt as if she belonged, she felt the most happiness right now as she handed the hiate to Sasuke and took his own, she looked at it for a moment, her smile turned soft as she closed her eyes and breathed in, then opened her eyes to stare right back at Sasuke, she placed the head band insie her pocket.

"Thank you," she spoke, "I'll always cherish it."

He nodded, smiling back, "I really hope I could walk by tomorrow, I hate being cramped inside this room."

Kin nodded sympathetically as Sasuke wondered what she would be doing during the month, "Kin, what are you going to do now?"

She answered, "I'm going to see what Orochimaru plans for us, and maybe try to gather more info within my team."

Sasuke grew worried, "will you be alright? Are you sure?"He started asking, "Listen, you shouldn't try to pry to deep, I don't want anything happening to you."

She smiled at his concerns but rolled her eyes, "don't worry, I'll be fine, I can handle myself."

Sasuke just quirked his lips as Kin stared back, she asked, "what?"

"So you're going to be working undercover for us?" Sasuke asked as Kin nodded in response before Sasuke continued, "I just want you to be careful, some secrets isn't worth your life."

Kin felt something tug inside of her as she felt her face flush, no one's ever cared so much for her like that, she looked away, "I-I'll be ok, thank you."

"We can't be seen in public then," Sasuke said sadly as Kin looked back at him, "they are going to suspect something."

Kin looked down at that before Sasuke grinned, "then I guess we have to meet at nights then, when no one can see us."

She blushed again, "w-what?"

"I mean what I say Kin," Sasuke explained, "I want to get to know you better."

"I," she smiled looking back at him, "I guess so."

He smirked, "this is actually kind of exciting, don't you think?"

She nodded as a small laugh escaped her throat, "this is all new to me, I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

He smiled kindly at her, placing his good hand on her hand and squeezing it reassuringly, "me too."

She looked down at her hand, the contact, before staring back at Sasuke, he continued to speak, "let's just wing it," he winked as she giggled in response.

They stayed silent for a minute, their hand still holding as they enjoyed each other's presence.

"Won't your team notice you've been gone for a while?"

She nodded, "it is getting late and you do need to rest."

She stood but never let go of his hand, enjoying his firm fingertips, "get well."

Sasuke smiled, "don't worry, I will."

She finally let go, sparing Sasuke one last look before exiting as Sasuke laid down on his bed, his hand reached down and held Kin's hiate, 'who would have known I would date an enemy,' he smirked as he grew tired, Kin's presence was comforting but he knew he had work to do, and he needed to heal fast; he started breathing calmly as he started to imagine all the places he would take her once these Chuunin exams are over, he didn't know Kin from his world, but now, he could change that.

…_The meeting room…_

Many head clan members could be seen chatting as the Hokage's two main advisors sat near the front, waiting for their Hokage.

Soon it was quiet as the Hokage walked in, two nins followed at his side, the gray haired masked man and the white haired legendary Sannin.

"I'm sorry for calling you here tonight," the Hokage started as everyone listened, "What I have is urgent news, Konoha is about to be invaded."

The whole room grew alarm; shouts filled the air as many questioned who would do such a thing until Sarutobi silenced them.

"We've gathered intelligence that the Sound and Sand village have joined together and planned on invading Konoha during the last parts of the Chuunin exams," the room stayed silent, listening to their leader, "Orochimaru is behind this, and we need to prepare," He raised a hand in silence as he saw a few start to question, "There is no time for questions, we need to keep this a secret for now until we've gathered more info but I will assign each of you a section of the village that would need your protection. Remember our war plans, students and villagers need to be protected first, above all things, and I need a list from all of you of any suspicious activities around the village; bring the report to me by tomorrow: he turned to his two advisors, "I need a list of all the ninjas on duty during this month and I need a selection of the stealthiest ninjas we have to offer, I have a mission for them."

They both nodded as Sarutobi dismissed them, until they gathered more information he could only warn his advisors and councilors of the oncoming threat, they would meet again, next time, they would plan.

"So tomorrow, Sasuke will approach the Sand nins?" Sarutobi asked Kakashi as they watched the nins leave in a hurry, to fulfill their tasks.

"Yes, he has made it clear that he should be the one to approach them," Kakashi responded as Jiraiya leaned in.

"It's this Sasuke I'm hearing about again, how is he so influential?" Jiraiya asked confused as Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

"Lord Jiraiya, I need to introduce you to him, you'll understand when you meet him."

Jiraiya nodded at Kakashi's words, "yeah alright, I think I need to see this for myself."

Sarutobi spoke, "we have a month to prepare our defenses, whatever info we could receive on the Sand nins will determine our next move," he looked around the room, "the brief meeting was to only warn them, these men and women are my most trusted people, I will not keep it from them, but we need to start planning soon."

"What did you need the list of ninjas for?" Kakashi asked.

"I need ninjas who specialize in stealth; I need them to check certain areas around the village, to report any unknown activities without being spotted."

"Sir," Kakashi straightened up, "count me in, I can help with this mission."

Sarutobi nodded before turning to Jiraiya, "Will you stay and help us?"

Jiraiya just chuckled, "you don't even need to ask sense; I'll stay and help."

"Thank you," Sarutobi answered as Jiraiya waved it off.

Sarutobi started to leave, "just think how many would have died if we didn't know…a surprise attack," he shook his head, "I need to start drawing out the plans, Kakashi, Jiraiya, I'll see you soon again."

"Yes Lord Hokage," Kakashi answered.

"Yes sensei," Jiraiya answered.

Sarutobi nodded to each of them before leaving.

"Kakashi," Jiraiya spoke out as Kakashi turned to him, "I've trained your student today, Ami."

Kakashi looked surprised as Jiraiya continued, "Would it be ok if I took control of her training for this month, there is something I want to teach her."

"Of course," Kakashi nodded his head, "I think it would benefit her more."

Jiraiya thanked him before they both departed, Jiraiya thought back to the girl Ami, rumors have it that a new organization was slowly becoming interested in demon containers, whether it's true or not, he wondered if she would be alright.


	28. Chuunin Break: Trust a Spy Spy & Trust

Ch 28

I don't own Naruto

Notes: I know there are more than one clan members…and not all of them are clan members.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Kakashi entered, watching as his student Sasuke was being helped by the med nins; one of Sasuke's arms was bandaged and so was his body but he was well enough, so they helped him learn how to use one of the crutches with his good arm to walk.

He would just need to lean most of his weight onto his good arm but if he really wanted, they could have given him a wheel chair…tempting…but no, he would rather stretch out his leg muscles.

The only reason he needed the one crutch was because his legs were a bit unstable, the crutch was to help keep him balanced when he tried to walk.

Sasuke walked over to Kakashi, the crutch tapping on the floor as Kakashi smiled at his student.

"You do heal fast," Kakashi spoke as Sasuke grinned before the med nin known as Chouseki approached Kakashi.

"Alright then," he spoke, turning to Sasuke, "I'll sign you out for the afternoon, but you need to return by tonight," he turned to Kakashi who nodded before smiling at Sasuke, "at this rate, you'll finish healing by the end of this week…if not sooner."

Sasuke looked thoughtful, "how's Lee Rock?"

Chouseki nodded at the question, "he is not so lucky; his damage is more severe," he looked thoughtful, "at least a few more weeks."

"Oh," Sasuke looked sad at that as Chouseki offered a reassuring smile before leaving with the rest of the med nins.

"So now," Kakashi started to leave as Sasuke followed, they walked down the halls as Kakashi continued, "Are you ready to meet the Sand team, we requested their presence in the Hokage tower's meeting room."

Sasuke nodded but asked, "how about Kin?"

"She will also be there, at least, afterwards if the Sand team agrees."

"Alright," Sasuke tried to speed ahead as Kakashi humorously watched on, "let's get there quick."

Kakashi walked forward, catching up; Sasuke glanced back through the sides of his eyes before continuing, "I can't really walk that fast…"

Kakashi chuckled, "don't worry, we'll make it."

…_Team Sand…_

Gaara walked down the road with his siblings; they were asked to meet the Hokage for some sort of meeting.

"This just sounds strange to me," Kankurou spoke out as Temari nodded.

"Why would they want to see us?" Temari asked.

Gaara continued to stare ahead, "It doesn't matter, I was going to speak to him eventually."

"Yeah but that was right after the meeting with Father," Kankurou added as Gaara shrugged.

"You think they already know?" Temari asked as Kankurou looked at her in alarm.

"No way," he shook his head, "they couldn't have figured it out."

"Stop it you two," Gaara spoke to them as they both turned to him, "whatever it is, let's get this over with," he looked ahead as they continued, "Father is arriving tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes." Kankurou answered.

Gaara nodded, "Then let's go."

They continued on their path towards the tower.

…_Sound Team…_

Kin stood in her room, ready to leave. She was requested to attend the Hokage tower just in case she was needed.

Calmly, she left her room, a small smile on her face as she replayed the events from last night; she sighed, nervous, her first significant other or in plain words...her first boyfriend.

It seemed pretty funny to her actually, she was never concerned with her emotions back where she came from, it was mostly just train, train, train; she smiled again, they would have to meet in private, at night since no one was supposed to know.

She made her way through the living room, spotting Zaku sitting on the couch; he noticed her, opening his mouth to speak.

"Where are you going again?" Zaku asked normally, his sneer lacking somewhat; Kin just rose a brow, facing him.

"Why does it matter where I go," she replied, turning for the door, "I'd rather not stay inside all day, cramped in my room."

She opened the door; Zaku spoke out, "Orochimaru won't be happy with this."

She paused, halfway leaving

She became nervous, "what are you saying?"

He smirked, "Orochimaru might be displeased if someone were to tell him that you've been enjoying this village too much…"

Kin closed the door, glaring back at her teammate, "what do you want, Zaku?"

Zaku looked away as Kin grew pissed at the blackmail, "not much just…" he rubbed his arm, "change my bandages."

The room grew quiet as Kin registered what her teammate had asked before smirking, "is that all?" she couldn't believe her luck, 'all he wants is for me to change his bandages?'

"Shut up," Zaku turned away, "fine, maybe I'll ask for something else?" he spoke warningly as Kin shook her head and replied, "no, no…this is torture enough."

She turned away, retrieving the items while Zaku took off his shirt

Inwardly, Kin sighed, her teammate Zaku hated feeling weak, she knew it; she knew this was his way of asking her if she would change his bandages as a favor.

Same as yesterday, Kin crouched low, rubbing the balm as Zaku inwardly enjoyed her soft touch before Kin started to wrap the bandages around the wound before closing in, biting off the excess cloth as her hair brushed against Zaku's chest, he shivered.

Kin stood up, as Zaku placed his shirt back on, "alright then," she went to the door, her hand touched the knob, "I'm leaving," she opened it and left as Zaku sighed before moving to his room.

…_Scene Change…_

Sasuke walked into the Hokage tower, "aren't we a little late," he asked as Kakashi shook his head.

"In my book," Kakashi directed Sasuke to follow as they made their way through the halls in the lower section so they wouldn't have to take the stairs, "one cannot be too late or too earlier, so, whatever happens; happens," he nodded as if it was the best idea as Sasuke twitched an eye before answering.

"Let's just go."

Kakashi chuckled as they made their way to the meeting place.

The giant room often held meetings that need the Hokage's attention, so far, the Sand team stood inside; they were directed to wait in the room until further instructions…and they reluctantly agreed since the assistant didn't seem to know why they were called.

They all turned to look as the door opened and a familiar boy entered; he walked in with a crutch before spotting them, his Jounin sensei followed.

He grinned as the sand siblings looked back in confusion.

"Sasuke,"Gaara greeted as they approached him.

"Hey guys," Sasuke greeted back before turning to Kakashi, "I can handle it from here."

Kakashi looked between them then nodded, "I'll be nearby just in case," he left out the door; he trusted his student and he knew the sand nins wouldn't do anything inside the Hokage tower that would merit attention.

As soon as Kakashi left, the Sand siblings stood around Sasuke.

"What's going on?" Temari asked as Sasuke looked at each one of them before concentrating his face on Gaara.

"Konoha has recently figured out some sort of…plan," Sasuke laid it out, only hinting the circumstance as Temari and Kankurou widened their eyes in surprise, assuming the worse as Gaara remained impassive; Gaara answered.

"And what do these plans have to do with us?"

Sasuke nodded, "I'm telling you because I believe you might know about it," Sasuke saw an emotion flicker through Gaara's eyes.

"What if we don't?" Gaara replied as Sasuke stared back, his face looked sad at the question.

"Then," he sighed, "this will be the last time we'll meet," there was a note in his voice which Gaara understood; next time, they wouldn't meet in friendly terms.

"So you do know?" Gaara spoke out as Sasuke nodded in affirmative.

Gaara turned to Temari and Kankurou, they nodded before Temari turned to Sasuke.

"So what now?" Temari asked, each one of them staring at Sasuke.

"So now," Sasuke started, critically staring at each of them, "the question is; what will you do?"

Gaara closed his eyes, recalling the past few days before replying, "Sasuke, your team helped me find my existence," he opened his eyes, staring back at Sasuke, "I will help protect your own."

Sasuke nodded in thanks before turning to Temari, she nodded, he turned to Kankurou who grinned and spoke out, "we support our brother, and we've already decided to help."

Sasuke gave a thankful nod as the door opened, the Hokage stepped in, Kakashi and Kin walking behind him, Sasuke looked at Kin in surprise.

"Kin," he spoke, "you're here," it was more of a surprised greeting as Kin smiled at him and tilted her head as a response.

"We heard the whole thing," the Hokage spoke as the Sand siblings looked at the Sound nin before turning to the Hokage, already they figured out who the informant was…it was pretty obvious now.

"I thought the room was sound proof," Kankurou asked as the Hokage raised a brow.

"So I would leave one of my ninjas in a room with potential enemies, and might I add, an injured nin to be precise?"

Kankurou turned away in embarrassment as Sasuke chuckled; he spoke "the Hokage can be an overprotective person when it comes to his ninjas."

The Sand nins felt sad at the info, remembering their Kazekage, as Sasuke continued, "it should be sound proofed now?" he looked at the Hokage who nodded in affirmative.

The Hokage cleared his throat as the group stood in attention, "Now that we are all here, I need to know what is going on."

Kankurou took charge, explaining the Leaf nin informants, several locations the invading force would be settled just in case they needed an alternative route of escape, when the attack would occur, and why Suna decided to join forces with Sound.

The Hokage nodded gravely as Kakashi wrote down the info on a scroll, "If Suna is suffering in these troubled times, why don't they ask us for help? Our alliance entitles that each village helps each other."

Temari took over, shaking her head, "Lord Hokage, our father, the Kazekage, won't ask for help, this has to do more with father's pride then the village."

"Ah," The Hokage nodded his head, "I see," he moved a hand under his chin, "Even I find it hard to ask for help…he thinks my village is suppressing his own?" he sighed, "Whatever happened to peace treaties?" he spoke more to himself before turning to Kin, "is there any other info you could offer?"

Kin spoke, "All I know is that Orochimaru is out at the moment, we have to lie low for a bit, and I'm pretty sure, the sound spies have also lied low, Dosu hasn't received any message from any informant recently," the Hokage nodded, "the Leaf spy," he turned back to the Sand group, "you said your sensei meets with the spy every week?"

Kankurou nodded, "alright, we need to find out who the spy is, when is the next meeting?"

Kankurou widened his eyes remembering something as Gaara spoke out, "this week, as soon as Father arrives."

The Hokage looked surprised at the news, "the Kazekage is arriving?"

Gaara nodded, "we sent Baki to find father for us," he continued to stare at the Hokage, his stare unwavering, "I haven't spoke to him for a long time…I have questions for him."

The Hokage nodded, " Right now, I am going to send a stealth team to first check the areas you mentioned before scanning several spots around the village," he started to move, "I wish there was another way to this, Suna is a respective ally, I really hate to go to war with them."

Temari looked saddened as Kankurou looked down; the Hokage continued, "please, inform me when your sensei is to meet the spy and how the meeting went with your father," the Sand siblings agreed as the Hokage stopped near the door, "at the end of today, I'll send you a scroll with instructions to contact me," he turned around and looked at them sadly, "I'm sorry for what you are doing," the Sand nins looked back at the Hokage, "you owe nothing to this village and yet you help us."

Temari cut in, replying, "Sir, we do owe this village," she looked at Sasuke, "we owe it a lot," she looked back at Gaara as Sarutobi looked down kindly at them.

"Then, I do not consider this betrayal, I would have done the same thing you three are doing, if the situation calls for it," Kankurou and Temari nodded as Gaara looked on stoically, "If I can help you, name it, I can offer you a place in my village…"

"No," Gaara answered as everyone turned to him, "Suna will always be our home," Temari and Kankurou straightened up, standing proudly beside Gaara, he continued, "now is the time for change, if it requires a war, then so be it but Suna will change its ways…I will see to it."

The Hokage stood up proudly at the nin, he sensed power in those words as they both faced each other, already, Sarutobi could see the boy as a leader, "yes you're right," the Hokage spoke with respect, as if talking to a leader, "our villages will become stronger, both Sand and Leaf will emerge from this, whether for better or for worse," he bowed slightly as Gaara followed suit, "I will help you all I can with your goal and you will be informed on our plans."

Gaara spoke back, "and we will tell you all we know."

The Hokage nodded again before turning to Kakashi, "We have two weeks to prepare, I need the best stealth team assembled by tomorrow, Kakashi, you will lead them," he headed out of the door as Kakashi bowed in response before turning to Sasuke.

Kakashi smiled proudly at the boy and ruffled his hair, "I'll meet you at your home later," he then nodded a thank you to Kin and the Sand siblings before exiting.

"Do you think the other genins will be informed?" Temari asked as Sasuke faced her.

"Most likely, the Hokage will inform them when the right time appears," Temari nodded as Sasuke faced Gaara.

"When will your Father arrive?"

"Supposedly tomorrow"

Sasuke nodded, "Then be safe."

Gaara raised a brow before Sasuke bid them a farewell, leaving on his one crutch as Kin followed.

"So it starts brother," Kankurou spoke to Gaara as Temari stood by him, she asked, "will you really change Suna?"

Gaara gave an affirmative nod as Temari and Kankurou looked on in confusion before Kankurou asked, "But how will you do it Gaara?"

Gaara blinked once before walking ahead, his siblings watched him go before following in step as Gaara answered, "Simple, I would have to be the Kazekage."

Temari and Kankurou widened their eyes in surprise before hardening their will, 'it will be a hard goal, the council is against Gaara but,' both of them looked back at their little brother, remembering his speech, 'we will stand by him, we will help him achieve his goal,' they both grinned as they exited the building, walking side by side with Gaara, 'because now I know,' they both thought proudly, 'Gaara can change our village…and we'll stand by him when that day comes.'

They continued down the street, heading towards their apartments, waiting for the scroll the Hokage said he would send.

…_Scene Change…_

Sasuke continued walking down the street, towards his home as he felt the familiar presence of Kin; earlier, he had instructed her to follow him in secret so they wouldn't be seen together in public.

Sasuke opened the lock to his door before entering, he moved to the back window, opening it before moving away; a figure emerged, closing the window before looking around.

"This is a nice home you have," she spoke out as Sasuke lit the place before heading to the kitchen.

"I'm thinking of moving out to some place smaller," Sasuke spoke out before a thud was heard in the kitchen, it seemed Sasuke was having some trouble in the kitchen as Kin went to check on him, but he continued speaking as if nothing was wrong, "this place brings back a few…memories."

It was true, ever since his soul had inhabited this empty shell…past memories still lingered from the hollow vessel, merging memories from the boy with his own, this place just seems to bring back memories of the massacre and Sasuke's family.

Kin entered the kitchen and found Sasuke on the floor, he appeared in thought before turning to her, he smiled sheepishly as he reached for his crutch on the floor; Kin raised a brow, "need help?" She asked.

Sasuke helped himself stand up before making his way to the table, "not yet," he sat on the table, "I was just checking if I could reach my utensils and stuff," Kin waited for a moment as Sasuke looked back at her, "it's kind of hard to get them."

Kin giggled before speaking, "What are we doing here again?"

"Oh right," Sasuke stood up again, "I wanted to show you where I live, just in case we needed a place to meet…and I needed to see my library."

Sasuke made his way out of the kitchen as Kin followed curiously.

They walked through the living room, passing a few rooms before entering a room filled with books.

Kin looked around in wonderment at so many books as Sasuke headed towards the back; Kin was scanning the titles around the shelves, "did you read all of these books?" she asked.

"Not all, just the ones I thought was useful," Sasuke answered, away from Kin as she turned around and made her way back to him.

Sasuke arrived near a desk towards the back, he sat down, removing a scroll hidden underneath his sleeve and placing it on the table; Kin soon appeared next to him.

"What's that?" She asked, watching as Sasuke unrolled the scroll.

She must have looked even more confused when she couldn't understand most of the strange symbols on the scroll, only a few words explained the meaning; Sasuke spoke.

"You know the curse seal right?"

'Oh,' she looked on sadly, "yeah, I do."

He turned around, smiling at her in reassurance as she offered a small smile of her own, "don't worry about it Kin," Kin still felt as if it was all her fault, "I wanted to drop this off, I'm working on a way to permanently seal the curse seal…I'm just missing a few data," he looked back at the scroll, rereading his work as Kin looked back hopefully, "I'm so close, I can feel it."

Sasuke sighed; he took his crutch and stood up, "anyways, I have to return to the hospital soon," Kin looked disappointed as she followed Sasuke out of the library, "hey, do you know how to cook?"

"What, um, yeah I guess," she answered as Sasuke lead her back to the kitchen.

"Let's cook something for tonight," Kin looked unsure as Sasuke continued motivating, "oh come on, I'll help direct, it'll be…interesting."

Kin shook her head before smiling, "sure," she answered back as Sasuke started explaining what items he had in the fridge, Kin followed a few of his directions; sometimes, she spoke playfully to Sasuke when he was taking his role as director too seriously.

…_Scene Change…_

The Hokage stood in a room overlaying the map to the village as Kakashi and the Hokage's two most trusted advisors, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, stood by him.

Sarutobi pointed at different sections in the map, already a few names were listed around those areas, he spoke, "I've already assigned groups from the war council to maintain these sections," he pointed to all the sections with the names written down near them, "they all know the main goal is to lead the villagers and those who can't fight to safety, let the enemies capture our buildings, but once my people are safe, we'll retake the buildings and drive out our enemies."

They nodded, it was the basic war plan once their village was invaded, Sarutobi continued, "Kakashi," Kakashi paid attention, "I need your stealth team by tomorrow, I'm not sure when the armies will start setting up around our village," Sarutobi took out a marking utensil and placed X marks around certain areas outside the village, "what our Sand intelligence have told us, you would need to check these areas first, but then," he circled the one's Kankurou had pointed out before placing smaller x's on the map, "these I would need a few to check, there are special clearings around these areas, it would be a good place to set up camp or summon attacks," Sarutobi thought back to the war with Iwa, those were the same spots enemies had set up camp during the war, "remember, I don't want you to engage the target, this will only be a stealth reconnaissance mission, no more than two ninjas to investigate the area, inform me when you have the team."

"Yes my Lord," Kakashi bowed before disappearing to assemble his team, Sarutobi trusted Kakashi's judgement, he knew Kakashi would pick people that are trustworthy.

Sarutobi then directed his two advisors, "Koharu, I need you to gather the lists of jounins on duty during this week, I need them to return to the village but don't change the rosters, there is still a spy among us, this might alert them, report to me when you are finished," she nodded before leaving, which left Sarutobi and Homura, "the stadium will be the most concentrated area of attack, I will place a few Anbu guards around that area but I already have my Anbu teams spread out too tight after this, I need you to coordinate with the war council, see if they could place a few jounins disguised as civilians," Homaru nodded but before he could leave, Sarutobi stopped him, "but here lies the problem, once I receive the list from Koharu, she will help you…we still have spies in our village," Homaru looked back gravely at the news, "I will send her to you, we need all the most trusted nins we could find, I mean, no shady pasts, incomplete missions with no excuse, I want a full back ground check on most of my ninjas."

"But sir, that will take days," Homaru replied as Sarutobi nodded.

"That is why I am assigning this to the war council, you, and Koharu," Sarutobi sighed, a lot of work was needed, "you and my war council are the only nins I can trust at the moment, until I receive more info, I am placing all my trust on all of you."

"Sir," he bowed, "I will start right away."

"Please, inform the others as well," Sarutobi added as Homaru nodded, "we have a spy, this must not leak out to the enemy and don't tell anyone about our Sound and Sand informants, I'll also inform Koharu once she returns and send her to you, understood?"

Homaru nodded again, "Yes Lord Hokage," Sarutobi nodded before he left.

Sarutobi looked at the map again, already his mind remembered the past wars, calculating, trying to predict the enemies next move, he waited for his nins to return, fulfilling his orders.

…_Hyuuga Mansion…_

Hiashi watched as his daughter showed him her chakra manipulation, inwardly, he was proud at her daughter for reaching the final round, and already, she was able to perform chakra range attacks…Hinata tripped as Hiashi looked away, his face remained stoic, 'she just needs to change that attitude of hers,' he thought as he knew she was nervous.

Hiashi looked up as Hizashi came in, his face serious as he held a scroll with the Hokage's symbol.

Hiashi stood up, taking the scroll and leaving, his brother following as they made their way to his office.

Hinata watched, something was wrong and she knew it, for a moment, once the scroll had arrived, she spotted the worried look on her father's face.

Hiashi stood with his brother in the main house's private section, Hizashi spoke, "are you sure I should be here brother?"

Hiashi nodded, "I would trust you with my life," he pricked his finger as a drop of blood appeared, he let it drop onto the scroll as a burst of chakra appeared before the scroll opened, Hiashi read its contents, his face turned serious as his head continued to move from left to right, reading the words until he finished.

"Hizashi," Hiashi spoke to his brother before burning the scroll, "there is another meeting…you are my most trusted fighter, I select you to attend with me, trusted members are needed…it seems we are headed for war, and there is a spy among the Leaf village."

"A spy," Hizashi spoke harshly, "I can't believe it."

Hiashi nodded, "let's go, we must meet with the other war councilors and Homaru.

They both left, Hiashi informing the other branch members of a meeting before he stopped near the door, Hinata stood to the side; worry was etched in her face.

For a moment, Hiashi almost stumbled as he watched his daughter worry over him before his face turned stoic, "Hinata, become stronger," he headed out as Hinata nodded, "and be safe," he spoke under his breath before leaving as Hinata widened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she just heard…whatever it was, it must be serious.

…_Scene Change…_

Many others received the scroll, each following orders and leaving for the meeting, without being noticed.

Shikaku walked down the street, arms at his pockets as a large man and a blonde haired man joined him.

"So it seems, we're bringing back our old team," Shikaku chuckled as the two men around him agreed, "I've already calculated how suspicious it would be if I brought one nin I could trust with me, so I told him to leave at a certain time and meet me near the Hokage tower…so don't mind if I make a stop."

Inoichi and Chouza just shook their heads before Inoichi spoke, "you actually thought this one out?"

Shikaku shrugged as Chouza spoke, "we just nominated each other…"

Shikaku twitched an eye, "I over looked that one," he sighed, "damn, I should have done that."

They chuckled before making their way.

…_Uchiha Manor…_

"See, it wasn't that bad," Sasuke spoke as Kin rolled her eyes.

When they were cooking, Sasuke used his good arm to set the degrees of the boiling pot while stirring in all of the vegetables and meats; he directed Kin what to cut, where to get the items, and how to make the spice for the soup.

It was new to her but enjoyable, they each did their part and now, they had some delicious soup.

"Man, I am glad to eat something," Sasuke used his good arm and dug into the food as Kin watched with a small smile on her face.

"I was tired with all those I.V. patches," he took another bite and swallowed before speaking, "now that is good soup."

They continued eating, Sasuke quickly grew annoyed with himself; it was hard doing things with one hand, especially trying to drink, then wipe your mouth, then moving up to refill his bowl…he had to place something down all the time and he nearly dropped his glass or bowl a couple of times already, but he refused to show Kin he was suffering…so he continued to smile and chuckled when things like that happened.

Kin just raised a brow, she knew Sasuke was having a hard time, it was pretty obvious, she stood up, shaking her head at how macho some men tried to be, "Sasuke," she spoke amused, "you could continue whatever your doing, which is pathetically funny, or you can let me help you."

Sasuke quirked his lips for a moment before speaking, "when you say pathetically funny, how funny is that?" Kin looked un-amused as Sasuke chuckled nervously, "ok, ok, I need help."

She smiled, speaking out, "why is it that boys can't ask for help when they need it?" she thought back to her other teammate as Sasuke shrugged; Kin took his bowl, refilling it before placing it down in front of him, Kin decided to just watch Sasuke eat, she finished already since she had both hands available, eating was pretty fast for her.

She then noticed subtle twitches Sasuke's hand made when eating; she spoke worriedly, "so you're not nearly as healed yet?"

Sasuke sighed, placing his eating utensil on his bowl before making an open and closed fist, he answered, "almost there Kin, just a few more days."

"It must suck that you can't do as much as before now that you're injured."

Sasuke smiled sadly, "yeah, especially since now I have so much stuff to do."

Kin moved closer, picking up the spoon and dipping it into the soup, Sasuke stared at her in surprise, "Kin, what are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm helping you, now eat," she placed the spoon with food near his mouth as Sasuke refused.

"No way in hell," Sasuke spoke, "that's embarrassing," he blushed, looking around, making sure no one was in his house.

Kin just smiled mischievously, "Sasuke, I'll say something you told me the day we first met," Sasuke paid attention, he knew he might regret it, she continued, "Don't tell me you're embarrassed," Sasuke remembered the meeting, she was repeating his words back at him, "No one's here, no one will see it, so come on," she placed it near his mouth again and she sighed the same way Sasuke did on that day which would be sighing out loud, "it will be easier."

Sasuke twitched an eye, "damn you, my own words against me…" he bit into the food as Kin smirked triumphantly before they continued, Sasuke continued eating, his good arm holding on to the glass of water as he continued to blush while Kin enjoyed the moment.

Once the meal was finished, Kin offered to do the dishes since she had two usable hands, Sasuke reluctantly agreed, but he stood by her side as she washed.

"Hey Kin," he asked as Kin looked at him briefly as a 'go ahead' before turning back to the dishes.

"Do you have any good memories in your village?"

She stopped washing for a moment as Sasuke felt he had said something bad, he was about to correct himself but Kin spoke, "there was one place that made me so happy," Sasuke listened, "I used to go there all the time when I was a child, my own secret hiding spot, back in the main village I'm from."

She continued to scrub, reminiscing, "It was near Orochimaru's main base, the underground compound, I marked a path along the trees so that only I could find it…but I haven't been there in a long time, I'm not sure I would enjoy it as much as I would now," she looked back at him, "it's in the past, now, I can start making Konoha my home, right?"

Sasuke nodded his head, smiling back, "yes, of course, and like I said before, there are so many places I want to show you."

Kin placed a finger with a soap bubble on her finger tip and touched the tip of Sasuke's nose, the soap bubble now transferred to the tip of his nose as he wiggled his nose at it, she spoke, "and I can't wait for you to show me," she smiled, returning to the dishes as Sasuke wiped it away but a smile was on his face, enjoying the moment.

Soon his door knocked as he went to check who it was; he walked out of the kitchen reaching the living room and headed towards the door, opening it, he was greeted to a familiar site, Kakashi.

"Evening Sasuke," he greeted as Sasuke nodded to his sensei.

"I have to take you back to the hospital now, it's almost past the check in time," Kakashi explained as Sasuke nodded.

Kin soon came out of the kitchen and into the living room, she spotted the nin as Kakashi looked surprised before looking at the two of them, "what's going on here," he raised a brow as Sasuke turned his head away.

"I've decided to date Kin," Sasuke spoke to Kakashi as he waited for a response.

He didn't receive one as Sasuke and Kin both faced the jounin…they twitched as Kakashi had one hand covering his mouth, he was giggling.

"Kakashi," Sasuke spoke dangerously as Kakashi waved it off.

"No, no," Kakashi turned around, "I'm just surprised you took her to your house…alone…the both of you…a boy and a girl…no one else,"

Sasuke and Kin widened their eyes, understanding the accusation, "Kakashi shut up!" Sasuke yelled as Kin screamed out, "Pervert!"

Kakashi chuckled again, deciding to read his orange book once he had time, he turned back to them, "sorry, sorry," he returned to normal, "anyways, I need to take Sasuke back to the hospital."

Kin nodded, she turned to Sasuke, "I'll see you tomorrow, is that alright?"

Sasuke nodded, "at night though, remember, we can't risk anyone finding out about us, at least not yet," Sasuke turned to Kakashi, "right sensei?"

Kakashi nodded, "I am happy that you finally started dating a girl but it will be a strange site and a fast rumor if you two were seen together."

"Alright then," Kin waved to them, "I had better leave now, so we separate ways," she disappeared into the dark as Kakashi made sure there weren't others around them, Kakashi turned back to Sasuke.

"Let's go now."

Sasuke nodded as he locked up, taking his crutch and walking with his sensei.

They walked in relative silence before Kakashi spoke to Sasuke, "I will be busy during these two weeks," Sasuke nodded in understanding as Kakashi continued, "I've left you a little gift in your kitchen," Sasuke looked up confused, wondering what he was talking about, "my little Shadow clone should have placed the jutsu scroll I was going to teach you on top of your dining room table."

Sasuke looked surprised, "don't worry though, its sealed so only you can see it," he took out another scroll, "I was suppose to teach Ami a few more things but it seems I won't have time," he placed the scroll in one of Sasuke's pockets, "tomorrow, could you please hand the scroll to her, you can find her near the waterfall's training grounds, it won't be hard to spot her."

Sasuke nodded, feeling the weight of the scroll in his pockets as Kakashi looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry I can't properly teach you the jutsu but when we have more time and if by that time you still can't use it, I'll help you," he looked ahead again at their path, "but you're a smart boy, I know you'll learn it."

Sasuke remained quiet, he enjoyed Kakashi's presence as he imagined a father and son walking down a street, each caring for each other as any family would…yes, he would cherish this moment.

'Tomorrow,' Sasuke thought as he wondered back to Ami, 'maybe I could see Jiraiya tomorrow, I wonder what Ami is learning,' he thought before he continued to walk along side Kakashi to the hospital.


	29. Chuunin Break: Progressing

Ch 29

I don't own Naruto

Note: I am tired

* * *

A brand new day started as Sasuke stood up from his bed, walking towards the window and staring out towards the bright sun, his legs felt great as the med nin walked inside, Sasuke turned to her.

"Sasuke," it was Sakura's instructor, "what are you doing, get back into bed!"

Sasuke shook his head, he still had his other armed bandaged but other than that, he felt great, "Oh come on, I'm fine!" he retorted as the med nin looked as if she was about to yell before Chouseki walked inside, placing a hand on the med nin's shoulder.

"Don't worry," he chuckled, "I'll take it from here."

She gave him a look as he removed his hand from her shoulder; he smiled sheepishly as she looked back at the boy before finally she started to leave, "at least your better Sasuke," she spoke before heading out.

Chouseki sighed before chuckling and turning to Sasuke, "I think you nearly gave her a heart attack just now."

Sasuke approached the med nin as Chouseki held Sasuke's charts, "Sir, I feel great…except for the pain in my arm, and a little stinging sensation on my sides, but yeah, can I leave?"

"Sasuke," Chouseki spoke, directing the boy to sit as he did so, "the reason why she and most med nins who have worked with you would be shocked right now it because…well, look at you."

Sasuke looked confused, 'okay?' he thought as Chouseki continued, "you've been here for what…three days and already, you're walking, it's a medical miracle."

Sasuke slowly looked up in realization, "I healed too fast…"

Chouseki nodded, "the day you came in, you had multiple ruptures, broken bones, internal damages…" he noticed how long the list was going before settling down, "basically, you came in the worse shape, but you healed in three days, at least, most of your injuries."

Sasuke stood, "so, does this mean I can go?"

Chouseki sighed before nodding, it was frustrating to the medical community when they couldn't figure out the source of a medical anomaly, the question was, why did Sasuke's body heal the way it did, "we'll run a few small tests before you can leave, but you still need to return by the end of the day until we confirm you are healed enough so take care of yourself."

Sasuke nodded as they begun the tests.

_...Scene Change…_

Zaku sat at the table, inwardly he was nervous but outwardly, his face remained stoic as his teammate Dosu entered.

"What are you doing?" Dosu asked spotting the strange behavior in his teammate as Zaku just glanced at him.

"Nothing important," Zaku shifted again as Dosu narrowed his eyes; he knew Zaku was up to something, "Dosu, are you leaving again?"

Dosu nodded as if it was nothing, "I have to be seen training if we want to keep up our charade, but even so, I am supposed to meet with Orochimaru once he returns before informing you."

Zaku nodded before looking back at the door, "alright then Dosu," he said as Dosu continued to observe the strange attitude for a minute until finally, he walked out the door, whatever was wrong with his teammate, he didn't care, he had his own goals to achieve…and it was becoming stronger so he would be of more use to Orochimaru.

Zaku waited a few more minutes until his ears perked up, he heard a female yawn before the door open, Kin walked in before stopping and looking at Zaku normally, she nodded before heading towards the door.

Zaku had returned the nod but spoke out to Kin before she exited, "are you getting breakfast?"

She looked back at him, her face neutral but she detected no mock or scorn in his voice…Zaku had just sounded normal.

"Yeah so?" She watched as Zaku looked away for a moment before speaking.

"Listen," his voice became deep and sounded a bit angry, "I don't know this village well enough…"

He stalled for a bit as Kin asked a bit annoyed, "and what do you want?"

He glared back before looking down again, "I want you to take me somewhere I can buy some food."

Her mouth slightly opened as she raised both eyebrows with an 'I can't believe it' look before changing back to her normal facial expression.

"Why couldn't you ask Dosu?" She asked.

Zaku shrugged, "he has his orders and they are to wait for Orochimaru while maintaining his disguise as a training genin, he's busy."

She stored that info away for later use before sighing, she didn't really want to go anywhere with the boy but; she looked back at him in pity, 'It must have taken a lot of courage for him asking for help,' she 

thought before sighing again, a bit louder before finally nodding, "alright then, I know a spot, let's go before I leave you."

Zaku looked up in surprise before hiding his expression and smirking, he made his way in front of her as Kin looked back in annoyance before leaving.

…_Team Sand…_

"He's late," Gara stated before pausing and adding on, "they both are," it reached the afternoon and no Baki or Kazekage in sight.

Kankurou turned to look at him from his spot in the chair, his makeup was off and so was his black hood. His brown messy hair was seen in the afternoon light, "Gaara, maybe they'll arrive later, travelling can be unpredictable."

"Hmm," Gaara's face remained unchanged but he was in thought as Temari moved in, she was carrying a tray with three cups and a tea kettle.

"Drink up," She spoke, setting down the tray on the table and pouring tea into the cups, "we still have time before they come."

She gave the first cup to Gaara who calmly took it as Kankurou stood up to get his own.

Temari took a sip, inwardly, she was nervous facing her father but she hoped Gaara would do most of the talking…she would just be there to protect him.

…_Somewhere far away from Konoha…_

A man stood with half his face covered and a Suna hiate strapped around the item that held the cloth that covered his face together.

He looked confused before moving forward again, "Strange," he muttered out, running down the path, "the Kazekage was supposed to pass through this way," he spoke to himself, heading back to his village, 'Gaara might be mad and maybe the Kazekage arrived at the village already but I need to check,' he continued his journey back towards Suna village.

…_back to Sasuke after a few hours…_

Sasuke checked on Ami's training scroll in his pocket as he walked down the path towards the training area.

He was released from the hospital after the tests, they showed he still had a few more healing to accomplish but it wouldn't take long, he just needed to check up with the med nins everyday…but now he could stay in his home, not the hospital bed, and he was at least grateful for that.

Sasuke continued to walk, passing by the training grounds as he made his way towards his teammate Ami, earlier, he had stopped by his house after the hospital, he needed to pick up a few items.

A figure appeared ahead, walking towards Sasuke, probably heading someplace else.

Upon closer inspection Sasuke realized who it was before keeping his face neutral as they both stared at each other.

"Neji," Sasuke nodded before continuing forward, Neji did the same as Sasuke frowned once they passed by each other.

Neji was as stubborn as before, Sasuke remembered trying to approach him; it was difficult especially since Neji always brought up his family and his curse. When Sasuke had tried to explain how he shouldn't blame it on Hinata, Neji just scoffed, saying it wasn't his business, it was a Hyuuga's own and others, especially Uchihas shouldn't interfere…the old clan rivalry was still there.

Neji has been a stubborn one, but until he gets smacked in the head a little and maybe lose a battle...Sasuke would try to approach him again, "Stubbornness to change will only take you so far." Sasuke whispered under his breath before continuing forward.

…_Ami and Jiraiya…_

"Oh come one what is that!" Jiraiya pointed at a tadpole summon as Ami smiled sheepishly.

"What," she replied staring back at the baby tadpole, "for a frog, it's pretty cute."

Jiraiya sighed, "It's a toad and no, I gave you the toad contract so you could summon battle toads whenever you need help, now try again."

Ami did so as she summoned another tadpole.

"Alright then," Jiraiya said walking away, "I'm going to be over there," he pointed to a spot near a tree, "call me when you produce something that can…walk."

Ami nodded, practicing the jutsu again as Jiraiya sat under the tree; resting his head on the bark as he continued to observe the girl.

Sitting under the shade of the tree, he couldn't help but reminisce in his life, the people he had cherished, the ones he loved. Already, he couldn't save his friend; he couldn't protect his student, and…Tsunade.

He grew sad thinking of her.

Sighing, he closed his eyes; the only person in this village he had that reminded him of his past was the Hokage Sarutobi, and he would do his best to protect him.

He opened one eye, looking at the girl as a small smile grew, now he found someone else who reminded him of his life; Ami.

He remembered his student and the wife, Minato and Kushina; they always wanted a child but they were never successful, especially when Kushina fell ill…it was hard on both of them.

He remembered that night, what Minato had said.

…_Flashback…_

"_I love you," he spoke out before closing the door, his deep blue eyes were filled with worry as he entered the kitchen._

"_How is she?" another voice asked._

_Minato sighed, sitting down and looking at his mentor, Jiraiya_

"_No good," he looked down on the table sadly, "her sickness is getting worse."_

_The room grew quiet as they both looked down in concern, Jiraiya rose up, "I'll find Tsunade, don't worry about this and don't give up, she'll get well; I know it."_

_Minato smiled a small smile, looking up at Jiraiya, "thank you," his voice was tired as Jiraiya placed a hand on his shoulder for reassurance._

_They stayed silent again as Jiraiya started to make plans to start his search, Minato spoke._

"_I read your book," he said, trying to lighten the mood as Jiraiya looked embarrassed._

"_Oh," Jiraiya scratched his nose, "I know it's not good, there were just so many defeats; I'm not sure why I wrote it again."_

_Minato shook his head, "no, I actually enjoyed it…so did Kushina."_

_Jiraiya looked down, "really?"_

_Minato nodded, "the story of a hero who never gave up, even when faced with so many defeats, his will, it's admirable."_

"_You don't have to say that," Jiraiya looked down as Minato smiled._

"_I-it's true," a sickly voice spoke out in the doorway as Minato and Jiraiya turned to look with alarm._

"_Kushina!" they both yelled out in worry as they made their way towards her._

"_Its fine, its fine," she batted their helpful hands away before Minato led her to sit on the chair that Jiraiya set up._

"_You should be resting," Minato spoke as she just shook her head, placing a finger on his lips to shush._

"_I rather spend my time with you guys," she replied, Minato looked on in worry but nodded._

_Kushina turned to Jiraiya, "What we say is true, the book is inspirational."_

"_Kushina…" Jiraiya spoke._

_She turned to Minato, smiling at his face as she placed a hand on his cheek, "If I ever get well…"_

"_You will," they both answered as she smiled gladly at that before continuing._

"_When I get well," she corrected, "let's try to have a child, hmm, Minato?"_

_Minato agreed, "Of course, I would love that."_

"_And," she turned to Jiraiya, "I would want you to be the godfather."_

"_W-what," Jiraiya blushed as Kushina continued._

"_I want my child to grow up like that character in the book, I want my child to never give up, to continue to fight for what they may believe in," she looked at Jiraiya, "I believe, with two men in my child's life, it could work," she quickly covered her mouth as she went into a coughing fit, Jiraya stepped forward worried as Minato comforted her._

"_Hey," Minato spoke, leading her up, "if we want to start having a family, you will have to get better first, you need to rest."_

_She nodded before complying, Jiraiya stood close as Minato led her to her room._

'_A dream of a child is what keeps her going,' Jiraya thought, secretly, he wanted them to have a child too, it what they always wanted._

_Minato returned as Jiraiya nodded to him and spoke, "Kushina is a hard willed women, she'll make it."_

_He started to leave as Minato walked with him, "I'm leaving as soon as I can; I will find Tsunade."_

_Minato smiled hopefully, "thank you sensei."_

_Jiraiya nodded before leaving…_

…_End Flash back…_

'But in the end,' Jiraiya thought sadly, his eyes showed sorrow, 'we lost Minato to the Kyuubi…then we lost Kushina to the illness.'

His wrinkles creased again, it finally showed that age was catching up to him, he remembered, it was days after that talk, Kyuubi had attacked. He received the news on his search and he tried to return immediately, but then to come home and discover that he had lost both his precious people…he realized that he had failed again.

He remembered first seeing the purple haired baby girl, she was the youngest new born but she had already lost both her parents, her first breath into this world and already, she had lost someone, and now, she was an orphan; she was a perfect choice to be the demon container.

He left soon after; he just needed some time to overcome his depression.

And during those years, he had learned many things, he had also found others like the girl, others who had demons sealed into them…from a great tailed beast in Iwa, to a lower classed demon in other villages, and through his observation, they weren't treated well.

"Hey, perv sensei!" Ami yelled out as Jiraiya snapped out of his thoughts, standing up.

"What now?" he spoke as the girl Ami looked excited.

"It grew legs!"

Jiraiya peered at the summon…a small sweat drop appeared as he watched the tadpole squirm in place, but there were tiny legs there.

"Idiot, that's not what I am talking about," he spoke out as she pouted, "how about this, let's try something new."

Ami nodded, Jiraiya spoke, "do you know how to summon the other chakra?"

Ami eyes grew slightly wide, "yeah! I've done it before"

Jiraiya nodded, "alright, use that chakra on the summoning."

She nodded before concentrating hard, Jiraiya watched as a smile grew on his face.

'Ami is a hard headed girl, always trying to grow stronger…she reminds me of you Kushina,' he thought in calmed peace as he watched Ami struggle for a bit.

Jiraiya raised a brow as Ami stopped and looked up at him sheepishly, "I think I have to get angry first…"

Jiraiya face fell to the floor, "Lord Kami," he slapped his face, sitting up, "alright then, I have a better idea but first…what is the one thing you have always wanted to do?"

Ami looked on in confusion as Jiraiya chuckled, "Before I show you the training method, I want to know…is there anything you always wanted to do to a special…friend?" he grinned as Ami blushed.

…_Sasuke…_

Sasuke was near the training area until he spotted Ami walking down the path. He looked closer and noticed that she was distracted as a red blush appeared on her face; Sasuke raised a brow in curiosity.

"Ami?" Sasuke asked as Ami shot her head up, her blush still evident.

"Oh, hi Sasuke!" she spoke a little too loud as Sasuke continued to wonder about her.

She looked at him before widening her eyes in realization, "You're out of the hospital…and you can walk!"

Sasuke chuckled, "yeah, I was just released today."

"That's awesome," she spoke before turning her head away, a red blush appeared as Sasuke quirked his lips, she asked, "umm, can I ask you for a favor?"

Sasuke started to get a feeling of De ja vu, "go ahead."

"Well you see," she was kicking up dirt, "could you just…close your eyes."

Sasuke looked confused as Ami chuckled nervously, "please."

At the word 'please' he complied as he closed his eyes and stood there, "ok Ami, why am I doing this."

There was no response as he spoke out again, "Ami?"

He was tempted to open his eyes but then he felt it, he felt something wrap around him as something brushed under his chin…he waited a moment before opening his eyes.

He blushed, looking up at the sky, "umm Ami…" he spoke awkwardly as he saw what Ami was doing.

Currently, she was hugging him, she was shorter so her hair brushed under his chin as her arms remained wrapped around him…it felt comfortable as she rested her head on his chest but hearing her name she pulled away.

They stood in awkward silence as Sasuke scratched his nose, Ami refused to look at him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," she apologized as Sasuke let out a low nervous laugh.

"I just want to thank you for everything, sensei told me to do something I always wanted to do before we start the next training…"

Sasuke widened his eyes, remembering, "Ami," he walked up to her, a blush still on both their faces, "how about I come and watch; maybe we can help each other."

"Um, I don't know," she looked back as Sasuke gave her a friendly nudge.

"Come on, I want to see this sensei of yours."

In the end, she agreed but still, they both felt awkward through the small walk back, Sasuke realized what the next training was…he needed to stop it.

Ami returned to the waterfall with a small blush as Jiraiya greeted her, "hey so did you get to hug that special boy of yours?" Jiraiya chuckled as Ami glared at him before they turned to the new comer.

Jiraiya looked surprised, "Who's this?"

Ami blushed, "this is Sasuke, my teammate…"

"The boy she hugged," Sasuke replied as Jiraiya grinned and Ami grew even redder.

'The Uchiha boy,' Jiraiya thought before turning to Ami, "Ami, this training has to deal with…you know."

Ami looked up, "Oh yeah, don't worry, Sasuke knows."

Jiraiya stare in shock, turning back to Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckled, "don't worry about it," he looked at her, "I don't think any less of her, she is one of the toughest nins I know."

Ami grinned, scratching her nose as a light blush appeared, Jiraiya had to smile at that…then he remembered his training, "Sorry but this training is a secret," he waved offhanded, trying to get rid of the boy.

Sasuke smirked, "well, at least tell me the training isn't so severe that you'll," Sasuke shrugged, speaking in a non believing tone, "I don't know, throw her off a cliff."

"He, he…" Jiraiya chuckled nervously as Ami answered.

"No, it has something to do with accessing Kyuubi's chakra."

Sasuke nodded, "oh, then I can help you with that, remember."

Ami widened her eyes in remembrance, "Oh yeah, you do!"

Jiraiya looked confused, "wait what do you mean, what can he do?"

Ami explained the ability Sasuke had with his eyes, Jiriaya widened his own in surprise, "show me," he spoke as Sasuke sat down near the water in Indian position, signaling Ami to follow.

Ami faced Sasuke as Jiraiya observed in the sides.

"Ok Ami, Sasuke directed, "my theory is that, I can only enter when you start to feel the fox's chakra, I need you to concentrate on the feelings before, remember all our battles and try to summon it again," Sasuke activated his eyes, staring at Ami as she nodded and closed it.

She remembered the feeling of rage, then feeling the need to protect; she searched inside herself, pulling on the memories until she felt it, the little pulse deep down inside…she opened her eyes.

Sasuke felt the tug as he concentrated on it…then darkness.

Sasuke appeared in a murky hall with pipes; Ami was by her side as they nodded to each other and continued their path forward.

They walked in silence; listening to the sound of dripping water before finally they exited out, reaching a huge cage.

Sasuke stood back as Ami approached.

"HEY YOU DUMB FOX!" she yelled out as red slit eyes and great big fanged teeth appeared in the cage, it slammed a claw on the bars.

"**It's you again," its eyes moved from Ami then to Sasuke, "and you brought the Uchiha…"**

"Hello Kyuubi," Sasuke replied, he stared back defiantly as his voice remained strong.

**It chuckled, "same arrogant attitude as the last Uchiha I met...same accursed eyes."**

"Listen up," Ami took over, "you live in my body, I am calling you out…lend me your power."

**It chuckled again, "fine," red chakra poured out of the cage, "bravery should not be un awarded…shouldn't it?" it chuckled again as the red chakra surrounded Ami, Kyuubi turned to Sasuke, "and what about you," Sasuke saw it grin, "Shouldn't you be rewarded also?"**

Ami watched in shock as red chakra shot out to Sasuke, it was an unexpected chakra attack as Sasuke was flung into the walls, the red chakra swirling around him, trying to strangle his life.

"Sasuke!" she yelled out as Kyuubi continued to chuckle, Ami glared at the fox, "stop it now!"

It didn't…but then, Kyuubi's eyes widened in surprise behind the cage as they looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up, he looked at his hands as his whole body glowed with red chakra. He looked up at them.

"I feel great," Sasuke spoke out as Kyuubi narrowed his eyes.

"**What are you…" it spoke out as Sasuke turned to Ami.**

"Let's go," Sasuke directed as Ami nodded and they released their hold.

Sasuke and Ami soon blinked as Jiraiya watched, only a minute passed by but he felt the chakra spike; this ability was astounding… 'Of course Orochimaru would want the boy,' he thought as Ami rose up and Sasuke closed his eyes, no doubt to shut off his sharingan.

Ami looked at him worriedly, "Sasuke," he waved it off as he rubbed at his eyes.

"I'm fine, now use the chakra," he directed as Ami nodded and moved away, Jiraiya looked back at the Uchiha boy in slight worry before turning to Ami.

"Alright, here goes," she said as she started the hand seals again.

Sasuke rubbed at his eyes, it burned for some odd reason. He felt around using his other arm until he realized…he felt great.

He felt the water nearby as he opened his eyes and stared down at his reflection, his eyes widened.

In the reflection, blue eyes stared back as Sasuke panicked, 'My eyes, what happened?'

He still felt Kyuubi's chakra rush around him, all the aches and pains he felt, they were gone, he felt completely healed but what worried him were the blue eyes that stared back…that would make people ask a lot of questions that he did not want to answer.

"Sasuke," Jiraiya noticed the boy was shaking as he approached him, "are you ok?"

'He can't see me like this!' Sasuke panicked, he needed a distraction…he got one.

A huge explosion and a large smoke cloud later, Ami was standing on top of a giant toad, jiraiya stared wide eyes at who it was.

"JIRAIYA!" it yelled out, "WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME!" the giant toad turned to face the toad sannin who visibly flinched in fear.

Sasuke used the distraction, closing his eyes and pushing Kyuubi's chakra away…he felt a tingle near his curse seal but it soon went away as Sasuke reopened his eyes and stared back at his reflection…black onyx eyes stared back, he sighed in relief before removing his cast; he smirked at how great he felt.

"HEY!" Ami yelled back as the toad looked up, "I was the one who summoned you!"

"You," the toad's eyes squinted gleefully as it roared with laughter.

From there on out, Ami and the toad argued, Ami found out the toad's name was Gamabunta, the toad boss. They argued for the longest time until Gamabunta jumped off, Ami still on the toad's back, refusing to let go.

Sasuke and Jiraiya had to balance themselves as the ground shook with each jump the large toad made.

When Gamabunta moved farther away, Sasuke and Jiraiya relaxed, they still felt the tiny ripples in the earth but they could walk normally now.

Jiraiya looked at the boy, who knew he had such ability; he then noticed the cast was off, "hey, why did you take off your cast?"

Sasuke turned to him before testing out his arms and stretching, "when I was with Ami, Kyuubi gave both of us chakra," he jumped up in the air and landed a back flip before throwing a kick and a punches, "I feel great!"

Jiraiya grew curious, "that's amazing, usually I thought demonic chakra only worked on its host…this is a rare incident."

Sasuke nodded before remembering something, "So you're training Ami right?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "just showing her a few pointers."

Sasuke pulled out a scroll then looked at the toad before turning back to Jiraiya, "that's some big pointer."

Jiraiya shrugged, "whatever," he took the scroll Sasuke handed to him.

"I was supposed to give that to Ami but she seems to be a little occupied," Sasuke explained as Jiraiya took a look at the scroll.

"I see," Jiraiya replied before Sasuke quirked his lips before asking.

"I was wondering," Jiraiya turned to the boy who took out another scroll, "could you look over something for me?"

Jiraiya stared at the other scroll before nodding. He took the scroll and opened it as Sasuke waited patiently, Jiraiya's eyes widened, "and what makes you think I might know about this?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded, "I know who you are, you're Jiraiya, the one who taught the Fourth Hokage, and I know you're a master of seals…this is just a little project of mine."

Jiriaya looked at each diagram, reading the notes as he turned back to the boy, "where did you learn all of this?"

"I've studied it on my own; there are also some seals I've copied with my eyes like Ami's seal and Gaara's seal."

"Gaara?" Jiraiya asked.

"He is the demon container from Suna, I had a look on his seal."

Jiraiya nodded before signaling the boy to follow him. They sat under a tree as Jiraiya took a closer look at the diagrams.

"You're trying to create a stronger seal, is that right?"

Sasuke nodded, unconsciously rubbing his neck as Jiraiya continued to ponder.

"This is actually impressive work for someone at your age," Sasuke smiled at those words as Jiraiya continued; "I can see why people consider you a prodigy in the village."

Sasuke frowned, "I hate it when people call me that."

"Oh," Jiraiya peered at the Uchiha boy curiously.

Sasuke looked down, "Almost everything I do, I did it to help my friends succeed. People have been placing titles over me ever since the academy, I just don't like it."

"Well," Jiraiya responded, "have you ever thought yourself to be a genius?"

Sasuke shook his head, "no, I just work hard for what I know, and I want my friends to understand it too, not just me."

Jiraiya realized something; the boy was different from all other Uchihas he had known…he could see why so much cared for him.

Jiraiya turned back to the scroll, "These sketches, these theories, they all point to one thing, you're trying to remove something," he turned back to Sasuke, "you plan on placing a greater seal over the desired mark, shutting it off from your body. Then you plan on weakening its powers with a draining seal. Now you're stuck because you can't come up with a way to remove it."

Sasuke nodded as Jiraiya thought back to what he knew, "this is all for the curse seal isn't it?"

"Yeah"

Jiraiya nodded, "let me tell you a theory I have."

Sasuke paid rapt attention as Jiraiya continued, "Back then, ancient seal masters used to be able fix any deformities a seal had. I believe what you should be looking for is not a way to remove the seal but maybe…alter it."

"Alter it?' Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Jiraiya nodded, "some sort of seal infusion, correcting most of the negative outcomes."

Sasuke placed his hand near his chin, thinking on the words, "a seal infusion," he widened his eyes, "yes, I think that could work, but how do we do it?"

"First you would need to know how a seal is created, what properties were used to make it."

Sasuke looked down, he had no idea how Orochimaru made the curse seal, Jiraiya looked reassuringly, "don't worry," he spoke, "I'll help you find the missing ingredient."

Sasuke smiled as Jiraiya continued, "Now, I'll write down a basic instruction but let me first show you how it works."

He spent the time drawing up incomplete seals and some complete. With the seals, Jiraiya placed outer seals around them before concentrating his chakra and combining the seals together, it changed the affects and Sasuke grew even more excited before a huge eruption interrupted them.

Gamabunta roared out in irritation as Sasuke turned to Jiraiya.

"I think we need to stop this soon," Sasuke said as Jiraiya agreed.

"Gamabunta!" Jiraiya yelled out as the toad looked at Jiraiya, "I allowed her to sign the contact, she did summon you!"

The toad narrowed his eyes, "I'LL NEVER BELIEVE THIS PEEP SQUEEK SUMMONED ME!"

"Hey shut up," Ami roared out in his back, "jump all you want, but I won't let go…I can summon you anytime, anywhere."

"If you need a witness, I can vouch for her," Sasuke spoke, standing near the toad's ear as the toad twitched an eye.

"YOU GET OFF OF ME!"

Sasuke smirked before blurring out and returning next to Jiraiya.

"FINE THEN!" Gamabunta roared out, "I BELIEVE YOU AND I'LL ALLOW YOU TO SUMMON ME…IT JUST HAD BETTER BE GOOD NEXT TIME!"

It disappeared in a huge puff of smoke as Ami fell to the waters below.

"Ooh, we had better check on her." Sasuke spoke out as they ran towards her.

Ami smiled sheepishly as she crawled out of the pond to the shore, Sasuke stood in front of her and offered his hand to help her up; she smiled proudly.

"Sasuke, did you see that?" she spoke up to him, taking his hand as Sasuke helped her up.

He smiled down at her as they stared at each other, he helped her stand but she wobbled for a moment as Sasuke caught her, "yeah, I saw it…great job Ami."

Ami smiled again as Sasuke held on to her, helping her regain her balance.

"Riding on that toad, my legs feel weird," she spoke as Sasuke helped her walk towards a spot.

"You're just tired," Sasuke sat her down; "If you want to grow stronger, first, you need to rest."

Jiraiya stared at the words in shock as a memory replayed in his mind, he continued to stare as Sasuke still held on to the Ami girl, even helping her sit against the rock but their hands were still held, they cared for each other; for a moment he saw them again, Minato and Kushina, he shook his head, approaching them.

"I didn't expect you to summon the boss toad Ami," Jiraiya spoke out as Ami looked up proudly, Sasuke watched the sky, already, it was becoming dark.

"Hey, I guess we can call this a day," Sasuke spoke, standing up as Ami continued to rest, "I still have to return to the hospital for a checkup," he grinned, flexing his arms with a chuckle, "I'm sure they'll be shocked."

"I'll watch her from here," Jiraiya spoke as Ami looked at Sasuke.

"Alright Sasuke, I'll see you later," she said as Sasuke nodded to her.

"Oh yeah," Jiraiya handed him his scroll back, "if you want to continue discussing sealing theories, come find me."

Sasuke smiled, "alright then, thank you," he bowed slightly before heading off, Ami yelling out a good bye.

Jiraiya chuckled, "I see why you like him so much."

Ami blushed, "what are you talking about, we're only friends…and that's how I want it to be," she said it but Jiraiya looked at her, he knew better but decided to leave the banter out.

"Here," he tossed a scroll on her lap as she looked at it in surprise.

"Study it," Ami opened it and started to read, "it's a training scroll from Kakashi, just come to me if you need help, ok?"

She nodded a bit excitedly before placing it back down on her lap, and leaning back on the rock, closing her eyes, "I'll look over it later, I just need to rest."

Jiraiya chuckled as he moved towards the tree nearby. He would watch her until she was rested enough to leave, it just wouldn't be right if he left her sleeping out in the training fields all alone, he would watch and wait.

…_Scene Change…_

Gaara stared out the window, his eyes narrowed, "something happened, they're still not here."

Temari turned to Kankurou, "Gaara might be right, Baki should have informed us by now."

Kankurou nodded, "but it's no use," he leaned back in his chair, "until we receive further news, we can't do a thing."

Gaara continued to stare out the window as the sky was quickly turning darker, he knew something happened, he just felt it, but until they receive any news, they would all have to wait.

…_Sound Team…_

Kin gathered her items as she prepared to bath. She was actually surprised today; she had spent most of it with her teammate Zaku. He had been acting weird lately and Kin had to wonder what he was up too, but at the moment, it didn't really matter, she just was getting ready to meet Sasuke.

…_Sasuke…_

Sasuke quickly fled the hospital. He knew they would be shock and they were, they all wanted to run more tests on him but he refused, he had to meet Kin soon and he wanted to surprise her so now, he was running off towards the place Kin stayed at.

He leaped from the house roofs and travelled from building to building, each time, enjoying himself as he felt excited for the next few weeks. He was healed, he could start his training and Jiraiya had showed him a new way to fix the seal, he knew he could work it out soon, everything was just perfect so far that the invasion didn't seem as bad as before, he knew they would be ready.

The building appeared as Sasuke remembered what room Kakashi had mentioned they stayed at. He climbed up the building, sticking to the wall before making his way down to the floor he knew she would be at.

Stopping near a window he peered inside, he spotted the Sound boy sitting in the living room and he knew he found the place; all he needed now was to find Kin's room. He walked along the wall until he came up to another window, 'this must be it,' he thought before looking inside.

His heart stopped as his body became frozen…he found Kin alright and she was changing. Sasuke did what most would do in the situation…he passed out, his body falling off the wall and landing hard on the floor.

Kin turned around from her room, she thought she heard a noise before she shrugged it off, putting on her shirt and making sure she was ready to meet Sasuke.

Sasuke rose from the ground, he ached in pain before he healed himself. His face turned red as he remembered what he just saw, 'please, please, please be done changing,' he climbed up the wall again, albeit slowly as he looked inside the window again, he made a note to never do this again.

He sighed in relief but his face still had that tiny blush, he knocked on the window as Kin turned around and looked at him in surprise.

She went to the window and opened it, "Sasuke!" she whispered kind of loud as Sasuke greeted her.

Sasuke quietly entered as Kin checked if her door was locked, she turned back to him, "you're healed," she said surprised as Sasuke moved his arms around.

"Yup, I am," he looked around the room, "shouldn't you have curtains on your window?"

She looked at him in confusion as Sasuke started to blush, she asked, "why?"

"N-no reason," he waved it off, "you know, to make it prettier or something."

Kin just gave him a look, "this place is just for guests, I don't need to decorate it."

Sasuke chuckled nervously, "yeah I know but curtains would be nice."

Kin rose an eyebrow as Sasuke waved it off again, "anyways, there's somewhere I want to take you today."

Kin smiled, "really, where?"

"Well remember when I said I want to show you a few spots?"

Kin nodded.

"There's one in the village that I want to show you," he jumped back at the window, "we'll take some ramen to go and we could eat it there, I know you'll like it."

She smiled before looking back at her door before shrugging, "alright then let's go," she joined him as they both exited out the window.

Moments after they left, knocking could be heard on Kin's door, "hey Kin," the voice of Zaku spoke out as no reply came.

"Its dinner time, what are you going to eat?"

No reply again as Zaku grew irritated, "open this door now or else I'll tear it open," he spoke a bit angrily before kicking the door open; he looked around, Kin was nowhere in sight, his eyes narrowed as he exited out, 'where is she always going?' he thought to himself before waiting in the living room, when she returned, he needed to speak with her.

The sky grew dark as Sasuke ordered the ramen bowls under an illusion. Both he and Kin had used a genjutsu to change how they look so no one would recognize them. They collected their meal as Kin continued to follow Sasuke.

"You've never been to the Hokage monument, have you?" Sasuke asked as she shook her head.

Sasuke continued moving ahead, "It's a great place to go to; I always go there if I need to think."

Sasuke continued to lead her. It didn't take long until they made it to the monument, they climbed up to the top and felt the cool breeze from the point they stood on; Sasuke continued to direct Kin to follow him.

He led her to a spot on top of the Fourth's head. They settled, sitting down as Sasuke directed Kin to look out.

"You can see the whole village from here," Sasuke explained as Kin stared out into the village.

The sky was dark but there were so many lights that lit the village, and with the cool breeze, Kin found out why this place was relaxing.

"You're right," Kin said as Sasuke placed her bowl in front of her, "this place is great."

Sasuke smiled as they both dug into their meal.

Kin ate her ramen as she sat next to Sasuke, this place, staring out into the village, thoughts became clearer as she started to worry; she placed her chopsticks down for a moment before speaking.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke placed his bowl down, "yeah."

"Don't you worry what will happen," her voice was worried, she looked down as Sasuke turned to her, "the whole war, I just have a bad feeling about it."

Sasuke looked up to the sky, replying, "of course I'm worried," Kin turned to him, "but I know we're ready, everything is planned out now," he looked back at her and offered a reassuring smile, "it's all thanks to you, this village owes you."

She smiled but still, she sighed, "I'm just worried about all of this, worried about us."

"Hey, hey," he spoke calmly, "don't worry," he gave her his best smiles, "no one is going to hurt you, not while I'm around Kin, believe me," he looked back out into the village, "I will protect you."

Kin scooted close, placing her head on his shoulder, "thank you Sasuke," he blushed at the contact before placing his arm around her.

They enjoyed the moment with no worries just each other in a calming peace as they stared out into the village; inwardly, they were both worried, but right now, they would try to enjoy the peace they have before the storm…Sasuke would do all he could to protect her but Kin still had a sinking feeling inside of her, she knew something bad was going to happen, she just couldn't tell Sasuke, his confidence made her feel safe.

It was many hours later when Kin returned home, she had enjoyed the night with Sasuke, but as she entered her room, she noticed her broken door as she stared in surprise as her teammate Zaku entered.

"Where were you?" he spoke out, his eyes narrowed as Kin grew irritated.

"None of your business,"she glared back, "what I do is of no concern to you", they glared at each other before Zaku argued back.

"You are supposed to inform your teammates when you leave, its part o the rules."

"Since when," she retorted as Zaku started to walk out.

"I know you're doing something that Orochimaru will not be pleased about," Kin schooled her emotions as Zaku smirked, "just hope I never find out what it is," he left the room as Kin shut her door.

She would need to fix her lock but now she had to be more careful, her roommate suspects something which isn't good. She sighed at the new problem; she would have to tell Sasuke.

…_Suna…_

Baki had arrived, already chatting with one of the attendants.

The Kazekage had already left a long time ago, this confused Baki since the Kazekage was supposed to have left yesterday, and by today, he would have seen the leader in the road.

Quickly, he wrote a message and summoned a special hawk. He sealed the message so only Gaara or his siblings could read it before sending it out, he would need to know if the Kazekage had arrived to Konoha or not. Until Baki received the reply back, he would have to wait here in Suna but already, he had a sinking feeling in his gut.


	30. Chuunin Break: A Plan and Danzou

Ch 30

I don't own Naruto

You guys are going to hate me at the end, I wanted to make it longer but decided to cut it...just because.

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of Ami, staring as Ami's face was one with confusion.

Sasuke had invited Ami over for a favor, he wanted to borrow some of Kyuubi's chakra for an experiment but Ami had to wonder.

"Why do you need its chakra again?" Ami asked as Sasuke shifted nervously.

"Well remember how it helped my body?" Sasuke asked as Ami nodded, "I want to try something with the chakra," Ami looked unsure as Sasuke sighed before shaking his head, "of course it's all up to you, if you feel uncomfortable with it then, let's just forget about it."

"No wait," Ami shook her head as Sasuke looked back at her, "it's just, are you sure you want to do this?"

Sasuke nodded, "yes, I want to try something with it, if it doesn't work then, I'll get rid of the chakra."

Ami nodded before concentrating again, Sasuke activated his eyes as they both appeared in front of a large caged door.

"**Well, well, well," red eyes stared down at the two figures, "welcome back," it chuckled as Sasuke signaled to Ami that he would take care of this.**

"Kyuubi," Sasuke spoke out as the demon's gaze turned to him, "lend me your chakra."

"**Hmm," it looked curiously at the boy, "and why should I do that, you are not my host."**

Sasuke sighed irritated, he knew the demon enough; he would have to trade favors, "what do you want?"

**It chuckled, "I wonder," it crouched low, its eyes focusing on the boy, "you seem to know me well," it rose up again, "congratulations Uchiha, you have made me curious, answer my question and in exchange, I'll lend you my chakra."**

Sasuke nodded in agreement

"**What are you?"**

Sasuke looked surprised at the question, "what do you mean?"

**It narrowed its eyes, "I mean what I say," it towered above them, "you are different from the other Uchiha but you are the same, what are you Uchiha?"**

Sasuke looked at it before turning back to Ami, he understood what the demon was asking but he didn't want to reveal it to Ami; he thought for a moment, pacing back and forth as Kyuubi watched from its cage, then Sasuke stopped, an idea formed, he turned back to the demon, "I am a tortured soul, one who does not belong in the world but I still exist."

**Kyuubi looked somewhat surprised at the words, a riddle, how lovely… demon Kitsunes pride themselves in there trickery, this riddle would be easy.**

Ami looked on in confusion; she had no idea what Sasuke was saying, maybe referring to his past?

Sasuke continued to speak, "I've died once from my brother who is not," he thought back to his death, "I've come back, in what is not my own, watching and training what I used to be."

**Kyuubi widened its eyes, looking at the girl Ami before turning back to Sasuke.**

"That is who I am," Sasuke concluded, "a visitor and now, a permanent dweller, thanks to the powers of Faith."

**Kyuubi nodded, "I see," red chakra started to leak out as it chuckled, "Faith has a way of granting a second chance…no?" It chuckled as red chakra seeped out of the cage, engulfing Sasuke.**

Sasuke took in the chakra, feeling its power once more as he nodded, "Ami, let's go."

Once they returned to the real world, Sasuke concentrated on Kyuubi's chakra, placing them inside his gravity seals before pulling out a scroll and sealing most of it for later use.

He stared back at Ami, his sharingan eyes still activated as Ami looked back at Sasuke.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I told the Kyuubi my past, how I became what I am," Sasuke answered truthfully as Ami still looked confused.

"Ok?" she shrugged, "did you have to talk all confusing like that," she headed towards the door, " you could have just spoken in plain words."

Sasuke looked back at Ami, "did you understand any of it?"

Ami looked thoughtful, "I understand a few parts," she looked back as Sasuke shifted nervously, Ami noticed, "relax, I know how you hate talking about what happened to your family," she looked at him in comfort, "and we are lucky that faith granted you another chance, your recovery," she smiled at him as Sasuke grinned back, "anyways, I have to go train, I'll see you later, ok?"

Sasuke nodded as Ami left out the door, he sighed in relief before finally deactivating his eyes, he stared at a mirror as blue eyes stared back, "let the experiments begin," he said before moving to his studies.

Ami walked out, a bit muffled by what had just happened; sure she understood some of the riddle but then, a few statements she couldn't understand. She shook her head, she decided Sasuke was just referring back to his past, the day he almost died and the day his brother had supposedly killed him. She took out her training scroll, concentrating on her next task as she left the riddle alone.

…_Council room…_

"Sir," Kakashi bowed to Sarutobi. Homura and Koharu stood at his sides, Kakashi continued to speak, "The areas I've checked and what you've suggested. They are filled with enemy nins."

Sarutobi nodded gravely, then it was all true, the nins will invade Konoha.

"I've written down what my team has discovered," Kakashi placed the documents down on the desk as Sarutobi took it, "they seem to be setting up a large summoning circle in a few of the clear areas, while other nins have prepared camp."

"Are the ninjas together?" Sarutobi asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "the Sand and Sound armies are separated at the moment, but sometimes Sound and Sand nins would meet…and we've discovered a few Leaf nins."

They looked up at the news, "the spies."

Kakashi nodded proudly, "my men have identified a few, if not most of them."

"And they are written here, the pictures…did you identify the names?"

Kakashi nodded, "yes sir, we have men who were able to identify them, a few have captured photos."

Sarutobi nodded, "thank you Kakashi, is that all?"

"Yes Sir."

"Alright," he turned to his two councilors, "we can send false information to these ninjas, but I want them captured and detained during the Chuunin exams."

"When will we start the attack?" Homura asked.

"We need to start during the last match," Srutobi explained, "Before the signal could be sent out to start the invasion, we will start the attack, targeting the weakest camps first during the Chuunin events. The War council has their sections to protect and once everyone is safe, I want the signal to be released in the air that all available Leaf ninjas with jutsus that have devastating effects may be used to start the counter invasion and force the enemy out."

Koharu looked concerned, "we'll lose many buildings that way."

Sarutobi shook his head, "the buildings don't matter, what matters is protecting my people and defending this village," he turned to Koharu, "are all ninjas on away missions, returning?"

Koharu nodded, "we've sent the messages, they should be returning soon, but they will want to know what is going on."

Sarutobi nodded, "The away mission's roster will remain unchanged but I want those nins to stay hidden until the attack starts. Once they return tell them the plan, they will be our surprise army."

They nodded as Sarutobi took out a document, "there will also be…"

He couldn't finish as he felt the seal surrounding the room tingle, someone was approaching.

There was a knock on the door. Sarutobi nodded to Kakashi who opened the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," the Leaf assistant spoke out, handing Kakashi a scroll, "this just came in from Suna, it's addressed to their Sand team."

"Ah," Sarutobi nodded, "thank you."

The nin bowed before leaving as Sarutobi looked at Kakashi, "Kakashi could you please hand the scroll to the Sand team and return?"

Kakashi nodded as Homura and Koharu protested.

"Sir, those might be instructions for the war," Koharu spoke out as Homura agreed, "it needs to be…"

Sarutobi held a hand up, silencing them, they needed to keep their Sand informants a secret, "do not worry, Kakashi will take care of it?"

Kakashi nodded, "yes sir, I will," he bowed before leaving.

Sarutobi made sure the seals were in place before continuing, "There are still important matters to attend to."

They continued planning.

…_Sand Team…_

Temari entered the living room of their apartment; she spotted Kankurou sitting on the floor, tinkering with his puppet. Currently, he pulled a piece in back of the puppet head as the mouth opened and closed, little shooters could be seen inside the mouth as Kankurou closed it back, Temari looked around the room, "where's Gaara?"

Kankurou remained fixated with his puppet but none the less, answered, "he stepped out for a moment, I'm not sure were to."

Temari sat on the couch near Kankurou, "I think Gaara is right, maybe something is wrong," she looked out the window, "Baki sensei hasn't returned at all, he hasn't even contacted us."

Kankurou placed his work down, "should we inform…you know," he looked at her as she looked back.

"Yeah, I think that's best," Temari replied but added, "we need to tell Gaara though."

Kankurou nodded, "of course."

The door opened as Gaara stepped inside, Kankurou and Temari greeted him as he spoke, "we have company."

They looked curiously at the door until Gaara moved aside as Kakashi stood outside their door.

They stood up in attention as Kakashi nodded to them, "you've received a scroll from Suna," he handed it to Gaara. They stared at each other, Gaara nodded in understanding as Kakashi's eye turned into an upwards U shape, "I hope you have a pleasant stay at Konoha," he waved before leaving as Temari and Kankurou twitched an eye.

'I know they said to act casual but,' Temari had to wonder at the strange Jounin before turning to Gaara, they shut the door and opened the scroll.

_I apologize for the late message. Please calm Gaara and tell him I am still searching but I need to know, did the Kazekage arrive at the Leaf village? He is not in Suna and he wasn't in the path towards the Leaf village, it is strange but he appears to be missing. Please reply once you receive this letter, if we cannot find our Kazekage, things could become complicated. I would need to speak to our Sound informant about this._

_Baki_

The Sand siblings looked up from the message, Gaara spoke, "I've been searching the village since last night…the Kazekage isn't here."

"What do you think this means," Temari asked concerned, "where do you think Father is?"

Kankurou shook his head, "something sounds wrong about this; we need to tell the Hokage."

Gaara nodded, "I'll continue to keep watch around the village, reply to Baki, inform him the Kazekage isn't here and make sure you inform the Leaf."

They nodded before Gaara left; Kankurou went to the back room, looking for that scroll the Hokage had given them.

Temari took out another scroll, writing the reply to Baki. She wrote how the Kazekage hasn't arrived here at all and that they await their next orders.

Temari stopped as she heard a noise in the rooms; Kankurou seemed to be tossing items around, "Don't tell me you lost the scroll." She said aghast at her brother as Kankurou returned to the living room, scratching his head.

"No I didn't," he looked around the living room; "I placed it somewhere safe, somewhere…" he looked at his puppy before grinning. He reached down to his puppet, placing his hand inside the body before pulling out a red scroll, "Aha! There we go."

Temari rolled her eyes as Kankurou rolled the scroll open. There was a summoning circle above as an instruction was scribbled down in the bottom with other notes. Kankurou placed Chakra on the scroll as it poof into smoke.

A small brown dog appeared, raising a paw at them, "Yo."

"A talking dog," Kankurou stared at the small furry thing, "you've got to be kidding me."

"Hey," it spoke out in protest while its face remained stoic, "my name is Pakkun."

Temari stood up and headed towards the dog, Baki's scroll in her hand, "here, show this to the Hokage, tell him we cannot find our Kazekage and we're figuring this out on our own right now."

The dog bit the scroll, holding it down in his mouth but nodded his head. Temari smiled and petted the dog in the head. Pakkun placed the scroll down before lifting its paw up, "just for that pat, I'll let you touch my soft paws."

Temari looked surprised, her head was taken aback before she giggled, "no problem," she started playing with the dog for a bit, smiling as Kankurou twitched an eye in irritation.

"Come on!" Kankurou had enough, "just send the message already, geese."

Temari stopped as Pakkun faced Kankurou, "my paws are extra soft, touch it," It lifted a paw up as Kankurou sighed.

"Fine then," he moved one of his fingers towards the paw.

Pakkun waited until the finger came close, he chomped down on it as Kankurou yelped, pulling his hand away, "I don't get petted much, patient is what you need," Pakkun picked up the scroll in his mouth again as Temari laughed at her brother.

"That stupid dog bit me," Kankurou glared at it as Temari patted Pakkun one last time before it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Temari moved up, taking their scroll with her, "I'm going to send the scroll," she grinned at Kankurou who sucked his finger.

"Yeah, yeah," he stood up and headed to another room, "I'm getting a bandage."

Temari giggled again before leaving.

…_Hokage…_

Kakashi returned as the Hokage acknowledged him. They continued discussing more strategic plans until the Hokage felt a buzzing sensation in one of his pockets, he ended the meeting.

"You have your orders, I want it completed," Sarutobi spoke as they nodded, "Kakashi, I need to speak with you."

Kakashi stayed as the two councilors left, Sarutobi made sure the seals were in place before taking out his own scroll.

Unrolling it, he placed chakra on the scroll, summoning a familiar small brown dog.

The dog held a scroll on his mouth as the Hokage took it.

"Their Kazekage is missing," the dog Pakkun spoke as the Hokage listened, "they said that they are trying to solve this first."

Sarutobi nodded before opening the scroll and reading it.

Kakashi smiled at his summon, he noticed something, "You seem a bit happy."

Pakkun's face remained stoic but his tail was wagging, "she pet me."

"Ah," Kakashi nodded his head as the Hokage destroyed the scroll.

"I wonder what this means," Sarutobi pondered, the Kazekage missing when he was needed, something didn't sound right.

"What is it, Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked as the Hokage looked unsure.

"I don't know yet, only time will tell."

Kakashi nodded as the Hokage begun to give him his next orders.

…_back to Sasuke…_

Sasuke walked down a path, heading towards a large mansion as his facial appearance changed to one that was serious.

He experimented with the Kyuubi's chakra...it was really interesting. It seemed when he had access to the demon's chakra, his body would revert back to his original body; he came up with a theory, it must have to do with his soul. Kyuubi's chakra, just inhaling its familiar power into his body was enough to reshape and change his DNA, he literally became Naruto again…he wondered how he could use this to his advantage.

But he felt weird, staring into a mirror with Naruto staring right back at him…it's just been so long since he saw his original body again; he looked a lot like the Fourth Hokage, then he remembered…Danzou.

He faced the doors entering the Danzou's mansion, stopping he pushed it open as a person he presumed was an assistant, met him.

"Lord Uchiha, it's a pleasure to see you," he spoke politely before guiding him inside.

"Where is Danzou?" Sasuke demanded as the assistant nodded.

"Right this way."

Sasuke followed him as they went down a hall. Sasuke observed everything around him, he noticed a lot of old artifacts and other items out on display…Danzou was a collector.

The so called assistant brought Sasuke into a room that looked as if held meetings.

"Please sir, sit," he asked politely as Sasuke shook his head.

"I'll stand."

"As you wish sir," he bowed, "Danzou will be with you shortly," he closed the door and left as Sasuke observed the huge conference room.

Sasuke walked towards the end of the room, touching each chair as he went by until the doors open, Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Danzou stood in all his glory, smirking at Sasuke as he closed the doors, "Sasuke Uchiha, finally, there is much to discuss."

Sasuke glared, "where is it?"

Danzou chuckled, "I knew that would catch your interest," he directed Sasuke to a chair, "come sit, you must be hungry."

"No," Sasuke stood firm as he continued to stare, "get to the point, you have my attention, what do you want?"

Danzou looked disappointed, "straight to the point I see."

He sat in one of the chairs, "I have observed you through the years Sasuke. In this village, I've heard rumors, read reports…you are an impressive genin."

Sasuke decided to humor him, sitting down across him in one of the chairs, "and, what does that have to do with it?"

Danzou chuckled, "my, aren't you a patient person," Sasuke glared as Danzou looked on serious, "you've grown to become something the village looks up to. The village sees you as something special and soon, your influence will become great…this is where we can help each other out." He rose up from his seat, approaching Sasuke as Sasuke rose up too.

"I want you to serve me." Danzou stood and stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared, "and why would I do that?"

"Because," Danzou's eyes stayed strong, "you see, this village, it's become too…weak."

Danzou looked out his window as Sasuke remained tense.

"Sarutobi, his ideas," he shook his head, "we are a great shinobi village, the best, but why are most of our genins weak, why do we continue to remain in the dark while others around us continue to plot our demise?"

Sasuke widened his eyes slightly.

"I want to protect this village and I will do it anyway I can, even if the Hokage won't approve of my ways," Danzou turned back to Sasuke, "did you know, we are about to be invaded?"

Sasuke twitched, 'he knows about the invasion!'

Danzou took the twitch as surprise, "shocking isn't it?"

Danzou stood closer to Sasuke, "Sasuke, serve me, together we can help each other, help this village."

Danzou then waved his hand airily, "of course you will have your benefits, advance training, infinite amounts of jutsus, and a lot more, and don't forget," he smirked as Sasuke continued to stare, "the Fourth's prized technique."

Sasuke stared back as Danzou waited for a response, 'why was he offering the scroll to him,' Sasuke wondered before realization struck, 'unless.'

"You can't use the jutsu, can you?" Sasuke asked as Danzou quirked his mouth, he continued, "The Fourth wouldn't just place his most prized jutsu in a regular scroll unless, a seal," Sasuke smirked as Danzou twitched, "you couldn't figure out how to undo the seal without destroying the jutsu, no one can."

Sasuke stared back, he had figured it out, the jutsu was used as a bait and Danzou believed he would be able to open it, Danzou sighed, "you are a bright ninja."

Danzou turned away, "no matter, I will find a way to open the seal."

"Why are you telling me this," Sasuke asked, "I can easily inform the Hokage…"

Danzou laughed, "and then what, hmmm…" Sasuke was taken aback as Danzou continued, "they would search my manor, and you think after our meeting, I would continue to keep the scroll here?"

Sasuke stayed quiet as Danzou looked disappointed, "So, you don't accept?"

"No, I would never betray the Third Hokage," Sasuke answered fiercely as Danzou sighed.

They stood in silence for a bit until Sasuke spoke, "so what now?" he tensed, slightly looking around for any enemy nin to pop out and grab him or any traps.

Danzou acknowledged the question, "so now, to my disappointment, we do nothing."

"You won't get away with…" Sasuke automatically argued back before Danzou's words registered into his mind, 'wait, what,' he thought, replaying the words, "what do we do?"

Danzou answered again, "we do nothing and you get to walk away."

Sasuke's jaw opened slightly as he looked on disbelievingly, he couldn't help himself, "that's your evil plan, letting me walk away…you fiend." He said the last part sarcastically as Danzou frowned.

"A sarcastic tongue, how…childish," Danzou faced his back against Sasuke.

"I can tell him what you are up too, these plans, these things you do," Sasuke continued as Danzou chuckled, facing Sasuke.

"Child," Danzou chuckled again as Sasuke glared, "it's my word over yours. Don't forget, you are still just a little genin. Who would believe you? By the time you inform someone...well, let me just tell you, I cover my tracks well, everyone will just see a naïve child, which would benefit me. People will question if you are in the right state of mind and maybe, once I announce that their precious Uchiha has the curse seal, people might soon question your sanity."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide as Danzou chuckled again, "yes, I know about your curse seal. I have informants everywhere."

"You bastard," Sasuke spoke out venomously as Danzou shook his head.

"It's all politics, so please, tell, it would only help me in the end," Danzou replied as Sasuke shook his fist, "are you going to attack me Uchiha, in my own home?"

'No, calm down, calm down,' Sasuke thought to himself as Danzou looked amused.

"Let me humor you," Danzou walked forward, "come with me; let me show you the scroll."

Sasuke stood and followed, a plan forming in his mind as Danzou led them out of the room and back into the hallway.

"You see," Danzou explained, "Like your bright little mind figured out, I can't open the scroll without risking its demise, so I devised a way on figuring out how to open it without touching the scroll."

Danzou led Sasuke to a large portrait that depicted a samurai fighting off a dragon. An Anbu guard soon appeared next to Danzou as Danzou smirked before placing his hand on the dragon's mouth. He must have concentrated chakra into the picture as the whole portrait changed and a room appeared.

Sasuke saw the room; the scroll was visible inside a glass container that had many seals written on the glass.

"This is what all my seal masters could do," they entered, Sasuke observing the hand print on the glass wall, "go ahead, try to take it," Danzou spoke out as Sasuke turned to him, "place your blood anywhere on the hand print, if it matches then the glass will crumble and you could take the scroll. Anyone able to break the glass without using my own hand print and forceful means, will certainly be able to open the scroll."

Sasuke stood forward, he bit his finger as it leaked blood; he placed it on the hand print as the seals glowed red.

Nothing happened as Danzou laughed.

"Even the prodigy can't open it, so don't even bother trying to steal it," Danzou nodded to the Anbu guard, "it's sad you won't join me, but don't try anything Uchiha, you don't want me as an enemy."

The Anbu escorted Sasuke out as Danzou watched them leave, he really thought Sasuke would agree but he guessed he could be wrong sometimes…he doubt the boy would tell anyone; so he could wait at least a day before moving the scroll. "And I really wanted an Uchiha on my side," he sighed before closing up the portrait, he still had other potential genins to recruit and a war to plan for.

After the Anbu had led Sasuke out, he ran to his home, a plan formed in his mind as he needed to start making arrangements. 'Sorry Kin,' he thought rushing to his home, 'we can't meet tonight.'

He summoned several shadow clones; one would give Kin a message while another would keep watch around Danzou's manor. Sasuke will get that scroll and he would do it as…Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

* * *

What did you think, a little cliff hanger is good for you.


	31. Chuunin Break: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Ch 31

I don't own Naruto

Note: I'm going to switch names between Naruto and Sasuke, this was the chapter I cut the other one from...just because.

* * *

As night was soon approaching, Sasuke continued to work on his plan, remembering the interior to Danzou's mansion and sketching out what he remembered from his visit.

The seals on the scroll and the glass, they were blood seals. Sasuke knew it, only those with the blood of the Fourth Hokage can open the scroll, in theory, he should be able to open it if he imbued himself with Kyuubi's chakra. His blood, it should work, in theory…if not, then he was screwed.

He moved to his room upstairs. Searching for an item he needed for his plan to work, something he had been saving as a surprise. He entered his room and went straight to the closet, his hand rose and planted itself firmly into the back wall of the closet, he concentrated as he activated his eyes and a seal appeared; he pushed out his chakra as the wall slid open and revealed the item…Sasuke's spare armor.

The armor was different than the one he wore. He had made this one himself; the color was a lighter grayish color, instead of leather, it was made of a tight cloth substance. It was designed for maneuverability and speed, it offered less protection but it made up for it with its durability and it could easily be repaired by him. He took it, he needed to add a few more things to it then he would be able to use it. 'Lucky I didn't put the Uchiha symbol on this one,' he thought before heading downstairs to his work room.

…_Scene Change…_

Kin paced around her room, all day she had ignored Zaku, he was just infuriating. It also seemed to piss the boy off when she never answered his questions but she didn't care, who was he to boss her around anyways was?

She sighed, sitting on her bed. She still needed to tell Sasuke they need to lay low for a while, her teammate was becoming suspicious, but then, she didn't want to stop seeing him. She grew angry again, everything would have been fine if it wasn't for Zaku, but she couldn't risk them finding out about Sasuke.

She heard a tap on her window, 'Sasuke,' she thought before rushing towards it. She opened the window, smiling down at the nin with obsidian eyes and dark hair.

"Sasuke," she spoke silently as Sasuke nodded.

"Listen Kin, I…" Kin interrupted him.

"Sasuke, we can't meet today, or for a while."

Sasuke looked surprised, "why not," he asked.

She looked sad, "my teammate, he's becoming suspicious. If I leave, he might monitor my room…and I can't have Orochimaru knowing about us."

Sasuke nodded but his face looked sad, "for how long?"

She shook her head, "I don't know."

Sasuke sighed before heading inside; he closed the window as Kin looked surprised.

"Are you crazy, you have to leave," she whispered as Sasuke shook his head.

"If I can't see you for a few days then," he pulled her towards him as they embraced in a hug, she blushed hard as her head leaned against his chest, her eyes softened as she tightened the hug, "Let's just enjoy this moment right now."

Silence entered the room, Kin melted in the hug, her eyes watered as she spoke out, "it's not fair, all this isn't fair."

Sasuke tried to soothe her, rubbing her back gently, "shh, it'll work in the end, trust me, it will."

She looked up to him as Sasuke smiled down at her teary eyes, he wiped them away with a hand, she smiled, "you always say that but I," her face moved to his neck as her lip brushed the bottom of his cheek, "but I can't help but believe you. You make it seem as if everything will be alright, it's hard not to believe you."

"Because," He answered back as his head leaned on Kin's own, "you just have to think positive."

She giggled as they continued to stay like that.

"Kin," a voice spoke out as they heard footsteps moving towards them.

'Not now, please not now,' Kin thought as they heard knocking on the door, "Sasuke, you have to leave now."

"Kin are you talking to someone?" there was pounding on the door as Kin released Sasuke.

"Please, leave now," she begged as Sasuke shook his head.

"Remember, don't worry," Sasuke spoke reassuringly as they stared at each other, "this will all be over before you know it."

More pounding could be heard as Kin knew the door wouldn't be able to hold out soon, she felt rushed as she took a chance, she leaned forward as her mouth met Sasuke's own.

Sasuke widened his eyes before blushing. His eyes glazed over as Kin's own remained closed; they soon fell into the kiss. The door continued to pound but it didn't matter, Sasuke pulled Kin to him, embracing her with his arms as they both fell into pure bliss.

She released a blush on her face as a small tear fell, "now go and hurry."

Sasuke nodded, "I will see you again," he spoke before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I hope so," she whispered as the door flew open.

"Kin," Zaku yelled out, looking around the room, "was someone in here, I thought I heard someone!?"

Kin wiped her eye before glaring back, "Zaku, why do you care, I don't have to answer to you!"

They glared at each other; the tension was thick before a voice spoke out.

"Stop it now," Dosu entered, staring at the both of them, "lately, you two have been acting strangely, quit it." They both turned away from each other as Dosu continued, "Orochimaru has returned, we are needed, come let's go."

They all tensed before nodding, the final plan was in motion, they all followed, Kin placed her hand inside her pocket, touching Sasuke's Hiate as she grew worried, "I hope so Sasu, I really do," she whispered before finally leaving the apartment.

…_Sasuke…_

Sasuke stopped in the middle of his work. He dropped his ink brush, a blush on his cheeks as he touched his lips. The memory playing in his mind, "Kin," he spoke, growing sad. His eyes remained saddened as he smiled, enjoying the feeling. The kiss, it felt…amazing, wonderful, astounding…it felt great. He shook his head; he needed to finish his armor.

He picked up his ink brush, finishing the seal before placing the brush back down.

"There," he lifted up the suit. There was a seal drawn on his face mask with a small circle one surrounding it. Inside, it was an enhancement seal, mostly seen on genjutsu traps or seals dealing with genjutsus. The outer seal was a chameleon seal, once activated; it would hide the seal it surrounded.

He took the suit with him, moving to another room. He lit the light, staring at the weapons all around him. He changed into his suit, testing it out as it stuck onto his body; he moved around, making sure it was secure before nodding.

He equipped himself with smoke bombs, steel wires, shurikens, and kunais before heading out. He stared at a mirror as the seals showed around his face mask. He sensed his gravity seals, they still contained Kyuubi's chakra…he would need those.

He made a one handed seal, concentrating his chakra as the seals glowed. The outer seal first as the seals disappeared. He concentrated, closing his eyes as he performed a genjutsu. The inner seal glowed before Sasuke stopped, he stared back at himself.

He wore no hiate as he wore a mask that covered the lower section of his face but he was pleased as he felt his blonde hair, his blue eyes staring back. It was an illusion of his old self, of Naruto but he couldn't 

help it, he looked a lot like a young Fourth Hokage. The seal would help keep his identity a secret; he spoke, "Naruto Uzumaki."

His voice was the same. He concentrated again, pouring a little more chakra into his voice, "Naruto Uzumaki," there it was, his voice.

He nodded before concentrating on his clones near the manor. He received a memory, it was dark out, and it was time.

He moved to the back room, opening the window before jumping out into the air. He blurred out in speed, moving towards the manor, hiding in the shadows.

The clones continued to move around in disguise. They transformed themselves into different animals, moving around in the dark and watching the area in the small garden nearby. Naruto soon arrived, his clones gathered around him as he remembered the mansion's interior. 'I need a distraction and a report,' he sent the mental command to his clones, they moved. He waited.

The clones moved into the mansion, entering through a window by opening it slightly and slipping in.

It seemed Danzou was too confident. The clones spotted a single Anbu guard near the portrait. The Anbu wore a mask, his black hair stuck out, and there was an opening in his gear that revealed his stomach area. One of the clones moved to a different room, sending its memory back to Naruto.

Naruto received the memory, entering the same way before directing his clones to make a distraction…they did.

There was a noise as the Anbu guard tilted his head curiously before moving to investigate. Naruto grinned underneath his mask; Danzou's confidence would be his downfall. Naruto quickly but quietly made his way to the portrait, once reaching it, he placed his hand on the dragon's mouth, pushing out his chakra until he felt the seal glow under his hand before the portrait cleared and the room was revealed.

Naruto entered, staring at the hand print in the glass, he lifted up his hand and released enough of Kyuubi's chakra from his gravity seals, directing it to his hand as he took out a kunai. Red chakra swirled around his right hand as he slit his palm, placing his hand on the palm print.

It glowed red for a moment as Naruto held his breathe. Naruto widened his eyes as his heart sped, the seals turned blue before the glass surrounding the scroll fell, and the scroll laid there, waiting for him, 'YES!" Naruto roared in his mind.

Suddenly, he sensed it. He jumped forward, grabbing the scroll and dodging an attack. He turned around to face the attacker. His eyes widened in surprise, there in front of him, an ink drawing of a lion dog growled at him as the Anbu from before looked at him; he held an ink brush in one hand and a sketch pad in another.

"Sai," Naruto whispered out in surprised shock. The Anbu seemed to be surprised, "do I know you?"

Naruto shook his head, he had the scroll, and he needed to escape.

"What's going on here!" it was Danzou's voice.

"Crap," Naruto muttered out as a few more Anbu guards appeared, Danzou in the lead.

Danzou heard the alarms in his room that indicated the seals surrounding the scroll broke. He looked at the blonde haired figure as his eyes narrowed, "I don't know how you broke the seals but you have something that belongs to me."

Naruto smirked even though the situation looked bad; "This does not belong to you Danzou, it belongs to me."

Danzou took a closer look on the blonde haired ninja's appearance, his eyes widened, 'there's just no way,' he grew shocked at the nin who looked a lot like… "Who are you," Danzou demanded.

Naruto bowed, "I am the son who never was," he looked up, "I am here to collect what is mine."

Naruto thought of something as he concentrated on a jutsu, "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," he shot an arm forward, concentrating his chakra as wind gathered all around him.

"Wind style: Great Breakthrough!" he blew out as the nins tensed as a huge gust of wind blew out into the hallway. They fell back, each one knocked back as the tiny space allowed little maneuverability.

Naruto quickly turned around, facing the wall as chakra gathered around his palms until a blue spiraling ball appeared, he concentrated more as it grew bigger.

"Stop him!" Danzou ordered as the Anbu started to rise.

"Rasengan!" Naruto slammed the ball into the wall as dust and debris flew everywhere.

Danzou and his men had to cover their eyes and faces as the dust flew towards them. When it cleared, they looked back as a hole appeared in the wall.

"He can't escape; I want him captured now!"

The Anbus nodded, heading out into the hole, chasing down the blonde intruder.

Danzou stood, he stared in shock, "the rasengan," he breathed out before following.

"Shit, shit," Naruto continued to run as he felt the Anbu rush close to him. They were Anbu and he was what, a genin.

He continued to run but he had to duck as he dodged a kunai.

He jumped to the floor, continuing his run, using his chakra to pump his muscles. The trees blurred passed him as he stopped and jumped out of the way from several kunais, "Dammit," he cursed under his breath as several Anbu surrounded him.

Danzou soon appeared, his eyes still narrowed, "this was amusing Nin, return the scroll or die."

Naruto looked all around him before looking back at the scroll…he was trapped; he looked back at Danzou.

"Not another step from your men or else I'll destroy the scroll," Naruto threatened with the scroll as Danzou signaled his men to stop.

"And now what nin?" Danzou folded his arms, waiting for the next move as Naruto tried to think of a plan.

'Crap, crap, crap,' inwardly he was panicking, he had no more ideas, he hadn't a clue what to do.

Danzou saw, he smirked, "Nin, if what you say is true, if that the scroll really belongs to you…open it."

Naruto looked down on the scroll, 'that might not be a bad idea.'

Naruto placed a hand inside one of his pockets as he pricked his finger. Again, he released Kyuubi's chakra channeling it into his hand. The blood changed by the red chakra, it fell into the scroll. Danzou stared in shock, he didn't mean for the nin to try to open it, doing so might have destroyed it.

"You fool," Danzou cried out moving forward, "you've destroyed it!"

The sealed scroll glowed in bluish chakra as Naruto grinned. The scroll opened as Naruto widened his eyes before he was enveloped in a yellow light…he disappeared.

Danzou widened his eyes, his mouth opened, "W-what," he turned to his guards, "where is he, what did he do?"

Each one sensed the area, trying to find him before shaking their heads.

"Sir, it wasn't the body flicker technique, we can't sense him anywhere."

"No, unacceptable," Danzou yelled out as another spoke to him.

"Sir, I sense other nins heading our way, what do we do?"

Danzou gritted his teeth before turning to his nins, "I want you two to continue searching," he pointed at two of them, "I need the rest of you to disappear, I'll handle this, but first," they listened as Danzou remembered those words, "I need every info you can find on Naruto Uzumake Namikaze. I need every info on the Fourth Hokage and his wife, his family, their history…everything, under stood!?"

They nodded before disappearing

Danzou waited for the oncoming nins, a plan forming in his mind as he tried to figure a way to make this turn out his way. He grinned; he knew what he would tell the Hokage, he would make him worry even more.

…_Scene Change…_

Naruto fell to the floor, wherever he was; the room was dark. He sat up panting, pulling down his mask as he released his illusion. He hasn't used a wind jutsu in a while, only practiced it in secret…and the rasengan. He sighed, he would never give up on that jutsu, during his fight with Lee, he had to reveal the incomplete fire endowed rasengan…and look how it turned out; it exploded on both their faces.

He blinked as his eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark, "I need a light," he lifted his hand up in the air as he concentrated on his chakra, a regular ball of fire appeared as he looked around. The place, it looked old as he walked around, placing his hand on the wall as he tried to find some kind of lighting mechanism.

Walking further up, he spotted a seal on the wall, concentrating; he let his chakra flow into it as it glowed. Suddenly, the whole room lit along the walls as Sasuke released the fire ball on his hands. His eyebrows rose as his eyes widened.  
In front of him, there was a stand holding three scrolls, each scroll had a seal on them. Sasuke walked towards them, picking up the first scroll, he read it, _"Flying Thunder God Jutsu," _Sasuke smiled wide as his heart sped, to think, it required another life for him to find his father's jutsu. He held it close to him before picking up the remaining two, the rasengan and the Eight divination seal with the Corpse Spirit Sealing method.

He sealed the scrolls inside his suit before looking around. The area was a small cavern, whatever that scroll Danzou had, it was a transportation scroll, "This place," Sasuke spoke, travelling down the cavern; he didn't recognize this place at all, "where am I?" he continued his search, continuing down the cavern.

…_Scene Change…_

It was late at night but there was a knock at his door. Sarutobi walked down from his room, wondering who would wake him at this time as more knocking could be heard. He opened the door; his face looked serious as an Anbu Nin stood in front of him.

"Lord Hokage," the Nin bowed as Sarutobi nodded.

"What's going on?"

"Sir, you are needed at the office, there was an attack in Danzou's manor, he requests your presence."

Sarutobi looked alarmed before nodding, "I will be there as soon as I can."

The Nin nodded before leaving as Sarutobi went to change. His mind curious, wondering what happened.

…_Scene Change…_

A hidden seal glowed on a large boulder as a door opened. Sasuke exited, breathing in the cool night air before realizing where he was. The cavern it led him to the training grounds; he looked around, wondering why the Fourth hid his prized possession in a place like this.

Anyways, he needed to return home. He grew from excitement as he was about to leap forward…stopping in mid leap he spotted a figure resting the fields. 'What the,' he walked towards the body, 'who would be sleeping here late at this hour…'

The moon revealed the body, its light reflecting on her dark purple hair as she looked dirtied and worn out.

Sasuke chuckled, it was Ami. He reached a hand towards her but stopped. He remembered what he was wearing, Ami would find it suspicious.

"Maybe I should just leave, she'll be fine," he spoke to himself, turning around but stopped in mid step, he looked back and sighed, "I can't do that to her."

He lifted up his mask, activating the illusion as his eyes turned blue, his hair style became ruffled, and his hair changed to blonde.

He crouched low, nudging the girl as her eyes opened. Tiredly, she sat up, rubbing her eyes before blinking and looking at the figure.

Her eyes were a bit woozy as she looked at him in confusion, the night made the familiar looking outfit look dark as she imagined someone else, "Sasuke?"

The figure shook his head as Ami's vision cleared, her eyes widened as she jumped up, "who are you!?" she said in surprise as the figure laughed.

He backed away, placing his hands up in a non harmful fashion, "hey, hey, I mean you no harm."

She looked unsure as she spotted no hiate. She had never seen the nin before, "who are you?" Ami asked again, narrowing her eyes.

"Ah yes," he bowed, "let me introduce myself," he looked at her as she was taken by surprise at the aloof attitude, "my name is Naruto," he smiled, "Naruto Uzumaki, my full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but you could call me…" he shrugged, "Naruto."

Ami rose an eyebrow, "Naruto," she tested out the name before she laughed, Naruto looked amused as Ami continued to laugh, "What kind of name is that?"

Naruto chuckled, "your one to talk…shrimp."

She stopped laughing as she glared back, "what are you doing here anyways, I don't think I've seen you in the village before."

Naruto shook his head, "I guess you can say, right now, I'm just a free spirit."

"A what," Ami just stared at him as Naruto shrugged.

"A free spirit," at Ami's look he decided to reword it, "how about, someone looking for a place to belong to."

Ami backed away, "like a missing nin."

She looked at the nin strangely as he appeared thoughtful, he answered, "I guess so at this moment."

"What are you doing here then, why are you in this village?"

Naruto shrugged, "I just needed to take back what was mine," he looked at her pleasantly, "anyways, you shouldn't be sleeping in the training grounds, not good for your health."

She glared, "and why would a missing nin care, leave the village or I'm reporting you to the Anbu."

Naruto sighed, "man, you do one good deed," he started walking off, "well, take care of yourself," he waved as she looked confused at it, "I remember someone told me once that, you grow bigger when you sleep early."

She blushed, glaring back, "are you saying I'm short?" she spoke dangerously as Naruto chuckled.

"No, well maybe," Naruto jumped away, as Ami threw a punch; he landed on a tree branch, "short tempered are we?"

Ami glared as Naruto looked apologetic, "sorry, I didn't mean it like that just that, well, take care of yourself; staying out in the training fields like this, it won't help your figure," he lectured with a nod as Ami blushed.

"You pervert!" She threw a kunai as Naruto jumped away again, landing on the ground.

"Anyways, it's nice to meet you Ami," he leaped into the air, "maybe I'll see you again," he waved before disappearing in a blur as Ami twitched an eye.

"That was the strangest missing nin I have ever seen," she spoke to herself before blushing at his comments, 'her figure,' she gritted her teeth, 'the world is full with perverts." She started walking home, deciding to forget about this incident until she stopped in her walk, she looked back curious, "how did he know my name?"

…Scene Change…

Sarutobi entered his office as Danzou stood, they nodded to each other.

"Danzou, what is the meaning of this?" Sarutobi asked in a firm voice.

"If you haven't heard already sir," Danzou answered back, "my home was just attacked by a single nin."

Sarutobi nodded, "explain."

"I was asleep when I felt the perimeter seals become breached. I rushed in with a few of my guards and we found a nin," Danzou glared, "he stole something important to me, but before we could stop him. I was attacked. He used a strange jutsu that blew a hole in my home and escaped."

Sarutobi listened, wondering if this nin was related to any of the events occurring at this moment.

"Well I gave chase with my guards until we caught the nin," Danzou shook his head, "no, we surrounded the nin, we had him cornered."

"If you caught him, then where is he?" Sarutobi asked as Danzou held a hand up.

"I was getting there," Sarutobi sighed as Danzou continued, "then the strangest event occurred, he disappeared…in a yellow flash."

Sarutobi widened his eyes, "It couldn't be…what did he look like, where did he come from, did you get his name!?" Sarutobi nearly yelled out as Danzou stood firm.

"I spotted no hiate, nothing to show what village he belonged to, my guess is that he is a missing nin," Danzou inwardly grew gleeful watching the Hokage's worried look, "He wore a grayish outfit and a mask that covered half his face. The only thing I could recognize was his eyes and hair."

Danzou was also stumped at this new player in the village, wondering how on earth did all this happen, "his hair was bright blonde and his eyes were blue," Sarutobi held a breathe as Danzou stared back serious, "he calls himself the so called son who never was, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Sarutobi grew pale, his whole body froze as he tried to process this, 'No, it's not possible,' Sarutobi looked at Danzou, "do you know what this means Danzou?" Sarutobi paced, heading towards his desk as he rubbed his forehead. He reached his desk and pressed the intercom, he nearly yelled into it, "I need Jiraiya here by tomorrow morning, find him, find him as soon as you can and tell him it's urgent."

Danzou inwardly smirked at the Hokage's worry, "so what do we do now…my Lord."

Sarutobi looked back at him, his eyes were worried, "are you sure he was wearing no markings that showed which village he was from?"

Danzou nodded as Sarutobi continued to remain in thought, 'if someone else knows that jutsu, if they are with Sound or Sand…' he grew worried, "I need you to write down the description once again, I need to find this nin," Sarutobi directed Danzou, "I would need everyone in this village to look out for this person, wanted posters and fliers. This nin might prove to be dangerous if what you say is true."

"Danzou leave now and send me his description by tomorrow mornin, I have work to do," he directed, sitting down on his desk as he started pulling out documents, scribbling hastily on them before pressing on the intercom again, calling for a few nins.

Danzou bowed before leaving, the Hokage would be distracted. Sarutobi won't find out what the scroll was that was stolen or look towards his direction, he would stay under the radar for a few more years but his eyes narrowed, that nin, he would search for him also, no one stole from him.

…_Scene Change…_

Sasuke took off his suit as he held the three scrolls. He smiled down at them, the Fourth's original sealing jutsus, the Rasengan, and the prized technique he was famous for. Sasuke would study them, read what his father had written and master it. He sat down and rested, but he couldn't use these jutsus as Sasuke, people would talk, they would all know.

He looked at his gray suit as a smile appeared on his face. Two lives, yes, he would have two lives. He would train on Kakashi's jutsu tomorrow as Sasuke using a few shadow clones while secretly training on the the flash technique as Naruto. If he couldn't use his father's jutsus as Sasuke, then he would have to continue to appear as Naruto, he would hide this secret as long as he can…and who knows what can happen. Sasuke took the suit and the scrolls and headed towards his room.

The hidden wall in his closet, he placed them there, growing excited…maybe having another identity will be fun.


	32. Sorrow, Sadness, Plans, and Surprise

Ch 32

I don't own Naruto

Notes: This is mostly just a filler type sort of thing…I think, not sure. I hope you don't mind if I keep switching the names from lightning blade and Chidori, I like both names and it's hard to choose unless someone suggests otherwise what I should call it…and…Kin. T-T I'm sorry.

* * *

The next day the village was alive with chatter; posters depicting a certain mysterious nin was plastered around the area.

Jiraiya barged into Sarutobi's office, in his hand was a paper waving in the air before being placed on Sarutobi's desk.

"What's this about," Jiraiya spoke out, referring to the pictures of the nin.

"Those were sent out this morning," Sarutobi commented, "I can't believe already, everyone is talking about it."

Jiraiya stood forward, pointing at the picture, "Well what do you think, this nin, he looks just like Minato!"

Sarutobi waved both hands in a calming gesture, "yes, there is a reason why we need to find this nin at all costs."

Jiraiya waited, listening to the Hokage before another nin barged in, they turned to see who it was.

"Sir," it was the assistant, he looked nervous as he panted near the door way, "I'm sorry but there are several people here who need to speak with you."

Sarutobi sagged in his chair, he had enough problems already and he knew who wanted to see him, "alright, alright," he stood up, placing on his hat, "tell them to meet me in the war room," he faced Jiraiya the assistant bowed and left, "I'll explain everything once we all get settled."

Jiraiya nodded, following his mentor as they both exited the room.

…_Somewhere in the Village…_

A pale skin man held a poster with interest, his yellow eyes focused on the nin's face, "this is interesting," he spoke out as a nin shifted in the background.

"My Lord," Kabuto bowed behind him as the figure waved a hand in the air for him to continue, "The Sand nins appear to be worried about their missing Kazekage. The Sand genin in the village are supposed to be on a look out for their leader."

The figure continued to remain distracted, gazing at the picture in fascination; Kabuto waited patiently.

"Kabuto?" he spoke in a silky voice, "who is this nin?"

The posters, Kabuto nodded, he had seen those too but none of his sources seems to know who this nin was.

"Lord Orochimaru, I'm sorry, I don't know," Kabuto bowed as Orochimaru quirked his lips in disappointment; Kabuto explained, "I only know that the nin appeared last night and that the Hokage seems desperate to find him."

Orochimaru sighed again, "no matter," he placed the poster aside, "I will deal with the Sand," Orochimaru waved it off airily as Kabuto continued to bow, "find me more info on this ninja Kabuto…do not fail me."

"Yes my Lord," he left as Orochimaru retook the poster, his mind curious as he gazed on the blonde nin.

"Who do you serve?" he asked himself, wondering why the nin looked a lot like a past dead Hokage and why Sarutobi wanted the nin badly enough to post up these posters.

Orochimaru burned the poster as he chuckled in thought, 'he will appear when the village is destroyed,' he stood up, placing a familiar looking hat on his head, 'already, I have an extra army and…an extra demon container ,' he grinned before exiting, 'this village won't know what hit them.' He laughed.

…_War Room…_

Ninjas gathered around the room, each waiting for the explanation for these posters; they chatted with one another, exchanging thoughts and ideas as Sarutobi stood in the sides, observing with Jiraiya.

"Are you sure you want to tell all of them?" Jiraiya asked; his eyes scanned the crowd as he looked unsure.

Sarutobi nodded, "I have already informed everyone in the village. No doubt Orochimaru knows that I am interested in the nin...I will do this."

Jiraiya sighed, "it's your call…I still don't know anything about this nin."

"You will know a little, in a few minutes," he answered back before appearing in front of the whole ninjas.

They all quieted as the Hokage stood in front of them, Jiraiya standing next to him.

"You are all here because you are concerned about the posters," Sarutobi spoke out in a booming voice, "Last night, the ninja had attacked Danzou's mansion. Danzou has reported that the ninja broke into his house, stole a family heirloom and attacked him and his guards before destroying a piece of his manor to escape," he paused, letting the words sink in before continuing, "the reason that it is most important we find out any info on the nin, would be how he had escaped. We suspect the nin knows the Fourth's prized jutsu, the one that earned him the title, the yellow flash."

Many nins widened their eyes, gasps of shock could be heard as many voices shouted out questions. Sarutobi turned to Jiraiya, his eyes were wide at the info as he stared back.

Sarutobi didn't answer the questions that were shouted out; he raised his hand in the air, motioning them to be silent. When the noise quieted, he spoke, "I will only answer questions one at a time."

Hiashi raised a slight hand up as Sarutobi nodded to him, he stood, "Why do you suspect the nin may know the technique, how did he escape?"

"His escape, Danzou described that the nin had simply disappeared in a yellow flash. His guards checked the area; it wasn't the normal body flicker jutsu. He left no chakra residue, no smoke, nothing that indicated anything else…just gone in a blink of an eye."

A few others lifted up a hand as Sarutobi looked at them, he called on another nin, it was Kakashi, he rose.

"Did he really look like this? Does he have a name?"

Sarutobi nodded, "As you can see, the nin has the same appearance of our late Fourth Hokage," Sarutobi paused, breathing in as he prepared for the next part, "It's his name that took most of my attention, the nin, whoever he is, he calls himself the son who never was…" he braced himself, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Sarutobi had to close his eyes, shutting off the yells that filled the room.

"He can't be the son, the Fourth never had children!"

"Yeah!" many agreed. "He is a fake!" "How dare he vile that name!"

Yells continued to echo off the walls as Sarutobi opened his eyes, roaring out, "SILENCE!"

The room quieted as Sarutobi peered at Jiraiya, he looked concern and out of it.

"Do you not think I know this," Sarutobi informed them, Kakashi stood up, asking.

"What village does he serve?"

"As of right now, no one knows."

"Can it really be his son?" One nin asked as most turned to Jiraiya.

"No it's not possible," Jiraiya spoke out; his mind was calculating, searching for a reason someone would do this, "Minato never had children, his wife Kushina was too ill."

"Do you think the Fourth had an affair?" a nin spoke out.

Suddenly, the group found the nin knocked to the ground, Kakashi on top, his fist clenched near the nin's head as he glared down at him, "Minato would never do that, how dare you even say it," he spoke darkly in defense of his dead sensei.

A few grabbed Kakashi, separating him from the downed ninja as Jiraiya glared at the nin who spoke, "I agree with Kakashi, I've trained Minato, I know him, I know what kind of person he is. He would never do that to Kushina, never."

Sarutobi took over, "yes, plus this Naruto character, he called himself an Uzumaki and Namikaze, his name suggests that he was the son of Kushina and Minato."

"But sir," someone asked, "how is this possible?"

Sarutobi sighed, "That is why it is important we find this nin. If he does have the Fourth's jutsus, this could pose to be a serious problem for us."

They nodded, "Now go, gather whatever info you could obtain and report it, dismissed."

The nins left the room, leaving out the door or poofing out. Kakashi approached the Hokage.

"He's a fake, I know it."

Sarutobi nodded, "that's what I suspect too, but then, how did he obtain the jutsu."

"We don't know if the nin really knows the jutsu," Kakashi countered.

"We can't risk it even though," Sarutobi sighed, "he has made his appearance, he has our attention. Now we see what he wants," Sarutobi turned to Jiraiya, "Jiraiya?" he spoke to him.

Jiriaya remained distracted, his mind concentrating on anything as he thought of the name…Naruto.

It was coincidence, it must be. The name, it was what Minato and Kushina had wanted for their child if the child was a boy, it was in honor of the boy in his book …but then, it must be coincidence…a very large coincidence.

"Jiraiya?"

He looked up as Kakashi and Sarutobi stared at him, "are you okay?" Sarutobi asked concerned.

"I'm going to look around the village," Jiraiya answered, "I'm going to look for the nin myself."

"Alright then, but don't let it take up all your time," Jiraiya nodded as Sarutobi let his old student go before turning to Kakashi, "despite these events, we still have another matter to attend to. Are you well enough to continue?"

Kakashi nodded, even though he wanted to join Jiraiya in his search, "yes, I can continue."

The Hokage nodded, "I know how this opens up past wounds but, we still have a village to protect, whoever this nin is, we'll find him…almost everyone is looking out for him."

Kakashi stood straight, bowing, "I know my Lord, thank you," he stood back up before leaving.

Sarutobi left the room, this month has been filled with headaches; he had a village to protect and now this…he needed a successor, at his old age, he should be retired; he should be resting in his home looking after Konohamaru.

He sighed, it was all wishful thinking, but when all of this becomes resolved, he would find a successor; he would retire and pass the torch to another nin to become the next Hokage.

…_Uchiha Manor…_

Lightning cackled in his hand as a small ball appeared on his palm. He gritted his teeth, controlling the element before running towards the rock and slamming his hand into it. It penetrated, a small crater formed on the rock as Sasuke panted. He had been practicing the jutsu ever since this morning. He looked disappointed at the impact though; he needed to power it more, to have better control of the element.

He took a break, heading inside his house. Earlier, he had emptied out Kyuubi's chakra that was left on his gravity seals…it wasn't much but he sealed it inside the same seal that contained the rest of Kyuubi's chakra he had been given by Ami. Near his chest though, there was a seal that contained a little of the demon's chakra, juts incase he needed any of it.

He continued to walk, passing by the rooms until he stopped in front of stairs that led to the basement, he continued down.

As soon as he reached the bottom, he spotted another Sasuke; he was reading a jutsu scroll.

The clone looked up before Sasuke dispelled it. Its memories returning as Sasuke looked through what the clone had just read. The scroll, it showed two ways of using the jutsu. The first one involved with creating the chemical formula for the seals needed for the jutsu to work. The other way was what Sasuke was trying to learn at the moment, it was something called Flash steps. It was the shorter version of the jutsu; it allowed the user to teleport in short distances.

Sasuke looked at a case next to the table. Rising up, he went towards it, placing his hands on the latch; he opened it. A set of three pronged kunais laid in two neat rows, each one looking good as new as Sasuke lifted one up. Using the kunais with the seal was more efficient than the flash step and thanks to the seal; he could teleport to it anytime, anywhere. He had found these kunais sealed inside the scroll. He placed the kunai down and closed the case; first, he would need to learn how to use the jutsu. He sat down, rereading the scroll.

He stopped reading as he felt the seal he placed on his door tingle, there was some one here.

He rolled up the scroll, stood, and went to the case with the kunais; he placed the scroll inside before hiding the case in a cabinet. He locked it up and placed a genjutsu over it, making it blend in with the surrounding before he felt satisfied and left upstairs.

Leaving the basement, he made his way through the rooms until finally arriving at the door, he opened it.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked surprised at the pink haired girl who smiled in greeting.

"Hey Sasuke," she replied, "I heard you were released, is everything ok?"

Sasuke nodded, "yeah, I feel great, what's up?"

"Well, we haven't really seen each other for a while, I was thinking we meet up with Ami and have a meal as a team," Sakura looked embarrassed, "I'm just worried we're all too busy this week to see each other, you know?"

She looked away, a blush on her cheek as Sasuke chuckled, "yeah, I know what you mean," he closed his door, "where are we going?"

"We are meeting Ami at the ramen shop," she rolled her eyes playfully, this shouldn't be new info.

"Of course," Sasuke smirked as they made their way down the street.

Sasuke looked around the area, the villagers and ninjas; they seemed to be chatting more than usual. He continued to look around as he spotted a few nins leap through the buildings, they seem to be in a hurry.

"Sakura," Sasuke asked as she faced him, "do you notice something…about the village?"

Sakura looked around before nodding her head, "did you see the posters?"

"Posters?" Sasuke repeated, "What posters?"

Sakura started walking towards one of the walls as Sasuke followed, she looked around before spotting what she wanted, she peeled a poster off the wall, "here," she handed the poster to Sasuke who looked at it curiously, "everyone is looking for this ninja," Sasuke widened his eyes, staring back at the picture, "apparently, the nin did something last night that had the Hokage worried."

Sasuke chuckled nervously, "yeah, I see," inwardly he wondered how he had attracted the Hokage's attention, what did Danzou tell Sarutobi.

They continued their walk as Sasuke remained in thought, 'it will die down if Naruto doesn't make any more appearance, I hope,' the last thing he needed was gaining the attention of everyone in the village…and otherwise. He looked around again, 'well too late for that,' he sighed.

They made it to the ramen shop and spotted two figures sitting on the stool; they made their way towards them.

"Hey guys," Sakura greeted as they turned around, Ami waved back as Hinata offered a small greeting.

"Come one let's eat," Ami replied, before spotting Sasuke, "hey, you came."

Hinata spotted him too, "Sasuke, your better," she was surprised as Sasuke nodded to them.

"Hey Ami, Hinata," Sasuke greeted as they sat down, Ayami greeted them.

"Wow, I haven't seen you guys in a while," she leaned an elbow on the counter, "where have you been?"

"Just training," Ami replied as the others agreed. Ayami smiled at them before taking their orders.

"So how have you guys been?" Sasuke asked as they each settled in.

The conversation grew with each one explaining their days, how they mostly trained, and Sakura explained her time working at the hospital. Mostly, Ami and Hinata were worried about becoming stronger while Sakura worked on furthering her chakra precision thanks to her training with the med nins.

Afterwards, Hinata remembered something, "I've noticed Father has been stressed out lately."

They turned to her as she continued, "there have been a lot of other clan heads visiting my father lately," Hinata looked at them, "I think there is something wrong."

Ami and Sakura looked thoughtful, pondering on those words.

'They're starting to suspect something,' Sasuke thought while admiring the girl's observation skills, "well, if it's important, don't you think the Hokage would inform us?"

The three nodded in agreement, Hinata quirked her lips rather cutely, replying, "yes Sasuke, I'm sorry, your right."

Sasuke sighed, "Hinata, you don't have to apologize," she looked down as Ami agreed, "Besides, you might be right," he grinned, "you have great observational skills Hinata, don't let anyone say otherwise." She blushed at the compliment as the others smiled at his words, Hinata was a good person; she needed more confidence. Ayami returned with their meals, placing them on the counter as they took their meals and started eating; Ayami leaned on the counter, "hey, have you guys heard about the missing nin?"

Sasuke choked before patting his chest as the group stared at him in worry, Ayami fetched him some water; he washed it down, "you okay?" she asked as Sasuke waved a hand, signaling he was ok.

Once they were sure Sasuke was alright, Sakura answered, "yeah, the posters were placed up this morning and everyone seems to talk about it."

"Well, did you see the picture," Ayami explained with a serious voice, "Everyone says the nin looks like a young Fourth Hokage."

Sasuke sweated, pondering over his disguise, it was supposed to look more like Naruto, and not the Fourth…he must have screwed up there.

"I don't know what's so special about the nin," Ami shrugged as they turned to her, "he seems a bit weird to me."

"What do you mean Ami?" Hinata asked as Ami swirled the noodles in her bowl.

She explained the meeting as they listened, Sasuke paid attention, wondering what she thought of Naruto.

"He's just a perverted missing nin who doesn't know what he wants," Ami ended as Sasuke visibly flinched at the statement.

"Wow, so you've met him?" Ayami asked curious as Ami nodded.

"He calls himself Naruto," Ami lifted one of the pink swirled fishcakes in her bowl, "what kind of person calls themselves Naruto?"

"How old did he look," Sakura asked as Ami thought for a moment before answering.

"I couldn't really tell because of his outfit but he looked and sounded around our age."

"I think you need to report this," Ayami spoke seriously; "the poster says that anyone with info needs to report it to the Hokage. Apparently, the nin did something to merit the huge search."

"Like what?" they asked as Ayami shrugged.

"I'm not sure, they didn't release what the nin did yet, but I'm sure it must be something big."

"Ok well," the group noticed Sasuke had finished his bowl, "I loved seeing each one of you," they blushed as Sasuke stood and paid for his meal, "I'm sorry but I have a lot of training to catch up too, but we should meet again, ok?" he started to leave as the group wished him well.

"He thinks he's weak again," Ami said before digging into her meal.

"I heard he didn't make it to the finals though," Ayami spoke normally, wiping the top counter.

"No he didn't," Sakura answered, "but if you've witnessed his match, I would have thought he was already a Chuunin."

"Do you think he feels bad for not making it to the final round?" Hinata asked worried as Ami shook her head.

"I doubt it," Ami remembered how Sasuke was a bit excited once he was given some of Kyuubi's chakra, "I'm sure he's just trying to grow stronger or something."

"Yeah, you're right," Sakura agreed before they continued eating their meals; lately, everyone has been acting strangely but until something had occurred, they would continue to keep an eye out for anything else out of place.

…_Sand Team…_

Kankurou reread their next orders, they were to keep an eye out for their Kazekage in the village but they also had to wait until Baki had found anything.

The door knocked as Kankurou watched Temari answer the door.

The door opened as Temari looked in surprise, it was a ninja with a Sand hiate; he nodded to her.

"A message from the Kazekag," the nin handed her a scroll. Kankurou appeared by Temari's side.

"Where is he," Kankurou asked a bit angrily, "the whole Sand has been looking for him!"

The nin narrowed his eyes, "follow the instructions in the scroll, once you meet him, all will be explained," he turned around.

"Don't you dare leave!" Kankurou tried to grab the nin but failed as he disappeared; Kankurou cursed under his breath before turning to Temari, "what does it say?"

Temari read the scroll, her face was surprised, "tomorrow we have a meeting with the Kazekage," she looked at him, "the rest shows us where to meet him," she handed the scroll to Kankurou who read it.

This was weird, the instructions lead to an area outside of the village, he looked up as Temari spoke to him, "let's wait for Gaara before we plan our next move."

All Kankurou could do was nod and close the door.

…_Uchiha Manor…_

Sasuke's sharingan eyes spun as he stared at the scroll; he imprinted the words into memory. Everyone thinks he was an enemy nin, his little appearance attracted more attention than he thought. He had to learn the jutsu. It would help him now more than ever if he were to appear as Naurto again…he needed a sure way of escaping tight situations.

'I guess Kakashi's Chidori has to wait,' Sasuke summoned a few clones, each one concentrating on their chakra as a bluish chakra appeared around them, 'this is more important.'

Each one of them went through the steps; Sasuke took out the three pronged kunai, extending his chakra as he felt for the seal, it will be hard but, he'll learn the jutsu by the end of the week, before the Chuunin finales.

…_Scene change…_

Ami walked past the assistant, heading towards the Hokage's office; she decided to listen to Ayami and inform the old man, besides, it's been a while since she had seen him.

"H-hey," the nin called out as Ami ignored him, "where are you going?"

She shrugged continuing her walk before the assistant sighed, he was used to this already; that girl always does that so he left it alone. Mostly back then, she had put a fight when he had denied her and mostly, the Hokage didn't mind it. Sitting back down, he continued his work; hoping the guards near the door would take care of it like they always do.

"Hey," Ami greeted the two nins near the door as they looked at her.

"Ami?" the nin wearing a bandana on his head with one brown hair covering his eye spoke out a bit surprised as Ami reached for the door.

"Woah there," the nin with a bandage wrap across his nose stopped her as she looked up curiously, "you can't go in there right now, he's in a meeting."

Ami pouted, "Aw come on," she folded her arms as the bandana nin chuckled, "Kotetsu, let me handle this one."

Kotetsu shrugged, "alright Izumo."

Izumo crouched, low reaching Ami, "hey Ami, you can't just go in like you always do, at least not today," she kicked the floor in disappointment as Izumo smiled.

"I need to speak to him though," Ami replied as Izumo looked curious, she continued, "I have something on the missing nin."

Izumo stood up, his face surprised, "oh, well, let me check if the Hokage is finished, alright?"

He looked at Kotetsu who rolled his eyes, replying, "You're too soft sometimes…"

Izumo just chuckled in response before knocking on the door…

…_In the office just a little bit earlier…_

Jiraiya had searched around the village, even chatting with the man Danzou; the place it happened, he sensed nothing.

Now he stood in front of Sarutobi, discussing a theory he had, "did you ever suspect the ninja was using an illusion to look like Minato?"

Sarutobi nodded, "it has crossed my mind," they looked at each other serious, "we both know Minato never had a son…or a daughter, maybe a relative of some sort?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "no, Minato was an only child and Kushina…the nin doesn't seem to look like her."

"And yet," Sarutobi countered, "his maiden name indicates otherwise."

Jiraiya sighed in frustration; if a nin was out posing as the Fourth, there would be hell to pay.

A knock on the door interrupted them, a voice speaking out.

"Sir, Ami is here and she says she has info on the missing nin," Izumo spoke through the door.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi looked curious, "let her in," Sarutobi replied as the door opened and Ami walked in, a grin on her face as she spotted Sarutobi...then her eyes widened slightly in surprise as she spotted Jiraiya; he grinned, waving his hand.

"Perv sensei," she pointed, "you're here!?"

"Perv sensei?" Sarutobi chuckled as Jiraiya turned red.

"Ami, what did I say about calling me that in public," he kept shooting glances back at his sensei who continued to chuckled.

"Jiraiya," Sarutobi looked at both of them, "I didn't know you were training Ami?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "I had some time to kill and she was just there," they both turned to her.

"It's good to see you again Ami, sit," Sarutobi greeted while pointing to a chair as Ami complied, "now, what was the info you had for us?"

Ami nodded before telling her story, "He says he's just a 'wandering spirit'," she said it a bit sarcastically.

"What does that mean?" Jiraiya asked as Ami agreed,

"Yeah I know that's what I asked him too, anyways, it's just his way of saying he's a missing nin."

'So we could leave out where his alliance stands at,' they both thought, Sarutobi asked, "did he tell you where he came from?"

Ami shook her head, replying, "no, but he did say he was looking for a place to belong to."

"Really," Jiraiya and Sarutobi spoke out surprised before Jiraiya asked, "Why did he come here?"

"He said something about taking back what's his."

Jiraiya pondered, turning to Sarutobi, "what did Danzou say he stole exactly?"

Sarutobi slightly narrowed his eyes, "he didn't say," he looked back at Ami, "anything else Ami, did you notice anything else about the nin?"

Ami nodded, "well if it helps, he seemed to be around my age or so…"

'Hmm,' Sarutobi thought even more confused, 'someone Ami's age…he's a child?'

Jiraiya noticed his look, "anything else Ami?"

She shook her head. Sarutobi nodded, "thank you Ami, this helps us greatly."

Ami smiled, "no problem," she hopped up from her seat, "anyways, it's good to see you again old man," she started walking towards the door, "but I still have the Chuunin exams to win."

Sarutobi chuckled, "good luck Ami," he spoke to her as his mind settled once again to worry; what would he do with the Chuunin finalists during the war.

Jiraiya spoke out to her, stopping her from exiting the door, "you're studying the scroll still, right?"

She turned around and nodded, "I'm still on the first step," she looked sick in the face, "summoning mud is a lot harder than I thought."

Jiraiya laughed, imagining the kind of struggle she would be having, "Maybe I'll help you later, alright?"

She nodded, "alright perv sensei," she grinned as Jiraiya twitched an eye before turning around and waving a goodbye.

As soon as Ami left, Jiraiya looked at Sarutobi serious before speaking, "it seems Danzou isn't telling you everything."

Sarutobi nodded in irritation with the man, "he always does something like this, and we never seem to agree with anything,"he pressed the button on his intercom, "bring me Danzou this instant, there is something important we need to talk about."

There was an affirmative noise before Sarutobi sat back on his seat, he spoke to Jiraiya, "We'll see what it is the nin stole."

Jiraiya nodded as they both waited for the man.

…_Somewhere Outside the skirts of Leaf Village…_

Kakashi stood in the base of operations inside a hidden encampment, collecting the reports from his teams. He didn't want to think about the nin, it would distract him with his duty…but his mind already continued to analyze any reason someone would disguise themselves as the Fourth Hokage, and there was a lot.

Kakashi shook his head; he had a village to protect at the moment. He read through each one, so far, nothing has changed; the camps just seem to be waiting for their next orders, nothing else…

Kakashi had to wonder why this was, 'no one was preparing plans, the camps stopped receiving troops, and,' this was the most confusing part to him, 'the nins seem to be waiting for something.'

Kakashi had to ponder over this, 'if they want to attack the Leaf village and have a chance of succeeding then why come with such a little army?' he scratched his head, 'sure the Sound combined with the Sand nins might prove formidable but, first of all, the Sand came with more troops than the Sound…it was as if Sound was making Sand do all the work.'

Kakashi stared at the map on the table, his eyes reading the reports as he marked down each area with an X on the map. The smaller x was used to show summoning or other activities while the larger X was used to show enemy encampments.

Kakashi looked up as an Anbu Nin rushed inside, he was nearly panting as Kakashi saw his body shake; he recognized the Anbu.

"Yamato, what is it?" Kakashi walked up to him worried as he placed a hand on his shoulder, Yamato looked up.

"Master Kakashi," Yamato spoke out before catching his breath, "Sir, we spotted a group of nins heading towards the main Sound encampments," his voice was hysteric as Kakashi widened his eyes, "we know they are in league with the Sound as we spotted Sound nins leading them towards the camps."

"We have to report this now," Kakashi spoke, grabbing Yamato's arm, "where's your partner?"

Yamato spoke, "Yuugao is in the camp, I told her to rest since we both came here as fast as we could," Kakashi nodded before spotting the health Yamato was in, "can you run or do you need to rest?"

Yamato lifted a hand up as a polite gesture to wait as he reached into his pockets; he took out a pill before pulling down his mask and popping it into his mouth.

Soon, Yamato stood, good as new before nodding to Kakashi, "I can make it."

"Good," they started heading out, Kakashi in the lead with Yamato following; Kakashi looked back at him, "where are the ninjas from?"

Yamato continued to stare ahead as they both ran out of the camp, "it was Cloud…"

Kakashi widened his eyes before he nodded gravely as they both sped up, the trees blurring past them; they made their way to the Hokage.

…_Sand Team…_

Gaara had arrived, reading the scroll as Temari and Kankurou waited; Gaara looked up.

"Don't inform Baki yet," he directed as they looked back at him confused.

"Why brother?"

"Let's speak to Father first," Gaara explained, "we'll inform Baki afterwards, no more waiting, tomorrow I will see him."

Temari and Kankurou nodded as Gaara walked away, moving to another room.

They both knew Gaara was anticipating the meeting with Father, of course they wouldn't inform Baki, he might arrive tomorrow and ruin the whole meeting, now was the time…like Gaara said, no more waiting, tomorrow they would see him.

…_Uchiha Manor…_

Sasuke panted as he lay on the grassy ground in the back of his house, his body bruised as cut marks and bumps could be seen; he almost had it, almost. Slowly, he could feel the seals on the kunais and he could almost make the jutsu work. He was so close but still, he had a lot more to go.

He tried standing up, but he felt so tired. He lifted up an arm albeit slowly as he felt the bruise sting his arm. It reached a little ways up before finally falling back to the ground, Sasuke let out a painful groan before sighing. He stared up at the sky as night was approaching. He closed his eyes, "I'll just rest for a few minutes," he spoke to himself as he felt the breeze of the wind caress his body, cooling his tired muscles, 'Kin, I hope I see you again,' he thought sadly, remembering her words, how they couldn't meet for a while, but he smiled though. He knew things would get better for them after the whole invasion, it would. He started falling asleep, thinking of all the dates they would go to. All the places he knew Kin would love.

…_Scene Change…_

A figure opened her eyes weakly. Her body cramped inside a wooden case. She was tired, she was weak, and she could barely move her body.

She struggled for a minute; breathing was becoming harder by the second as she felt her life force giving away. Slowly, her hand crept into her pocket, searching, feeling around for it…until she found it.

A tear slid down her cheek as she tried to whisper, she tried to talk but only a moan came out. Her hand slowly rose, carrying the black Leaf hiate before they both fell onto her chest. Her hand caressed the metal, feeling the bumps on the hiate that was formed by a fire jutsu. She opened her mouth, trying, calling for someone.

"Ss…" she tried to speak but she felt so weak as her eyes slowly continued to close; she just wanted to sleep, "Ss-sa-"she tried again before closing her eyes, 'Sasuke,' she thought in her mind as a smile rose on her face. 'I wish I could see those places you promised me,' she continued to smile despite her pain. Trail of tears continued to slide down but her smile was peaceful as she continued to hold onto the black hiate.

'Kin,' a voice spoke out lovingly as Kin looked up at the figure.

She was in a beautiful sunny meadow, staring up at the nin who continued to hold her bridal stile.

Her pale hand tried to reach up, tried to touch his handsome face, 'Sasuke.'

She spoke again in her mind as he smiled that handsome smile before laughing a pleasant laugh that always seemed to please her, he spoke, 'we're here Kin, look."

And she did, her head turned around, marveling at the flowers, at the beautiful pond, then she turned back to Sasuke. He whispered to her, 'I've always wanted to tell you.'

He leaned down as their face met, she could feel her cheeks blush as he spoke the words. Already, she could feel his breath on her skin.

'I love you'

She smiled as her heart lifted, they kissed again and she melted in it.

'We are finally here, together,' he continued to speak as Kin closed her eyes, listening to his words comforting words.

'We can stay like this, forever.' Sasuke held her, looking out into the meadow as tears continued to pour down her cheek.

'Forever,' she smiled as her body laid still, she felt so cold but the sun on her face and Sasuke's warmth…she felt tired, she wanted to rest, to rest in his arms.

"I," she spoke out, struggling, "l-lo-ve," she struggled to breathe, her chest rising and falling rapidly, "you…"

She stopped breathing, her vision was blurring as Sasuke looked down at her, 'I know,' he caressed her cheek, wiping off the tears, repeating, 'I know.'

She stopped moving. Stopped breathing. Stopped crying…but her smile. She smiled the most peaceful smile. She had found what she was looking for and she was happy. The trail of tears drying on her skin as her pale cold hands continued to hold onto the hiate…never letting go as she remained in a dream that would last forever.

…_Uchiha Manor…_

Sasuke continued to sleep as a tear slid down his cheek. His clothes, his hair, it moved to the breeze of the wind as he lay on the ground. His mouth moved, speaking out, whispering in his dream, "Kin," he whispered as another tear appeared, "we're here Kin, look…"

…_Hokage Office…_

Danzou looked at the two faces in the room. They both glared as Danzou felt something was wrong.

"Danzou," Sarutobi stood up, staring down the man, "There's something you haven't been telling me."

Sarutobi started to speak until the door was kicked open; Kakashi and an Anbu appeared, yelling out.

"Lord Hokage, we have Urgent news!"

Sarutobi stared back at Kakashi, cursing under his breath, 'what now!?'


	33. Days Preparations: Busy Night

Ch 33 repost

I don't own Naruto

Notes: there are a lot of reviews I would like to answer but it seems my reviews haven't been coming to me; something is wrong with fanfiction at the moment. Something is wrong with the site. But anyways let me just explain one thing about Sasuke's identity thing. The gray suit has a seal that enhances Genjutsus, so Naruto is only an illusion but that is where his seals on his body come in handy. He stores Kyuubi's chakra he has left and releases it if he needs his old bodies' blood or print, or whatever. That's all; hope it's cool for you. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter; it was just kind of like a filler? I really can't tell the difference.

* * *

The room grew tense as the ninjas stared at each other, Kakashi throwing glances at Danzou as Sarutobi cursed under his breath.

"Danzou this isn't over between us, leave now," Sarutobi directed, "I'll speak to you after."

Danzou bowed shortly before leaving. Once he closed the door, an irritated twitch appeared on his forehead, "it is never over between us," he whispered out harshly before leaving.

Kakashi closed the door, placing a silencing jutsu around the area before instructing Yamato to report.

"Lord Hokage," Yamato pulled out a map, placing it on the Hokage's desk as Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi went close, peering on the map.

Yamato pointed to two specific regions on the map, "Sir, two large groups of Cloud nins where spotted in these two areas," he traced the spots one by one with his hand, sliding towards the large X, "they are being led to the main Sound encampments."

Sarutobi placed a hand on his face, sliding it down to his chin, "why on earth did Cloud align themselves with Sound?" He sighed, 'what do they think they can accomplish?' "How large are these groups?"

Yamato nodded, "As large as the Sand troops, if not more."

Sarutobi grew worried, if all of them attacked at once…things did not look good. He turned to both of them, "we have nine more days until the final exams," his shoulders sagged, "to be honest; I am open to any suggestions…"

"Lord Hokage," Kakashi spoke out. Yamato and Kakashi were both concerned for their Leader and their village, "you can't make these decisions by yourself," Kakashi looked at him in concern as Yamato nodded, "we all will stand by you, no matter what," Sarutobi stood up proudly, as Kakashi nodded, "we need to summon the war council, we need to plan this together."

It was then they noticed the black bags under his eyes; Sarutobi rubbed at his tired eyes, he hasn't gotten any sleep since last night, especially with all these events.

Jiraiya stood quiet in the background, his sensei, the invasion…it was slowly killing his sensei. It hurt him knowing how much suffering and worry his sensei was going through. His head popped up, an idea formed in his mind.

"Sensei," Jiraiya spoke out as the group turned to face him, "send me out to find her, she will help us, especially at this time."

Sarutobi and the others looked in confusion until Sarutobi widened his eyes, remembering her, "but do you know where she is, especially with the limited time we have?"

Jiraiya nodded, his eyes serious, "I still have the information on the last known area she was spotted, give me three days."

"I don't know Jiraiya."

"She will come," his eyes hardened, "I will find her."

They stood in silence, Jiraiya staring back at Sarutobi before Sarutobi slowly nodded.

"Alright then," Jiraiya nodded before heading towards the window and opening it, "when will you leave?"

Jiraiya answered, "I'm leaving as soon as I can," he gave a reassuring smile to Sarutobi, "I will find Tsunade."

Sarutobi smiled hopefully as did Kakashi and Yamato.

Jiraiya's whole body froze, everything, it was repeating itself. His past, will he let it happen again?

'No,' he glared ahead, leaping out of the window, 'I couldn't save Kushina that time, I couldn't find Tsunade,' he took one last look back before summoning a giant toad, 'not this time, not this time.' there was a giant quake late at night in the village as the giant toad leapt into the area, leaving the village as Jiraiya stared ahead; he wouldn't fail his sensei, like he did his student, like he did to Kushina.

Kakashi turned back to Sarutobi, "I will return to the camp with Yamato, but sir," Kakashi looked at his leader in worry, "please, get some rest, summon them tomorrow once you are well. We need you in your best shape."

"Yes my Lord," Yamato bowed, "please listen to master Kakashi, your village needs you."

Sarutobi smiled down at his ninjas; his eyes grew soft at their words, 'this is what a Hokage is supposed to be, an inspiration to his ninja,' he looked down as his hat covered his face eyes, "thank you, both of you." They both nodded as Sarutobi started to leave, "tomorrow morning, I want both of you there."

"Yes Lord Hokage," they bowed as Sarutobi nodded and left.

'But how can I sleep,' Sarutobi looked sadly down at his path; all the worries and all the events…they plagued his mind.

…_Uchiha Manor, late at Night…_

He sat up; feeling a pain deep down inside of him as he reached up and touched his cheek…they were wet.

His powers of the past returned. His body healed; the winds around him collected, cooling his body. Kyuubi's chakra did more than give him another identity; it had unlocked his gifts from his other life.

Sasuke placed both his hands down at his lap, staring…wondering. His dream, it was so happy at first, and it ended with Kin in his arms, but then.

Sasuke looked up, he felt terrible even though he was healed, something was wrong, he knew it but what.

He stood up, already he felt rested. He couldn't sleep after a dream like that. Closing his eyes, he felt around his chakra, remembering his training. He opened his eyes that widened in surprise, his chakra reserves; they had grown larger than before. He scanned the area and he felt the seal, it was faint, but he felt it. He was close now, a few more days and finding the seal would be a simple matter.

He stretched as he walked towards his home. His mind was full with thought.

It was Kin, he felt it; he knew something happened to her. He quickly walked inside, rushing up the stairs and entering his room. It was a stealth mission, nothing else. He just wanted to see her.

The hidden wall opened up as Sasuke spotted his gray suit; he placed it on as the seal glowed on his mask. His eyes, hair, and appearance changed. His dark blue eyes staring out into the moon lit dark as he opened his window and jumped out.

…_Scene Change…_

Near the Leaf village gates, a white haired nin with glasses chatted with two nins. One was a man who had bandages covering his hair as his Cloud hiate covered one eye. The other one was a teen woman. Her blonde hair shined in the moonlight as her Cloud hiate reflected off of her forehead.

"So you're the Sound spy?" the male Cloud nin asked.

The nin with glasses smiled a friendly smile, "since we are working together, call me Kabuto."

The Cloud nin narrowed his eyes slightly, "right then, my name is Gashira and she's Yugito."

Kabuto looked at her as she folded her arms together, blowing on her hair in a bored manner.

"Here," Kabuto handed Gashira a scroll, "this shows the walls blueprints. Find a weakness in it and attack."

Gashira took the scroll, nodding, "it's been a while since I was here, it seems this place has changed," he placed the scroll in his pocket as Kabuto asked.

"Does the Sand team suspect anything?"

Gashira shook his head, "no, our men were brought to your Sound encampments, the Sand nins don't take a step in those areas," Gashira looked confused, "I thought they were joining us, why are they not informed?"

Kabuto nodded, "Lord Orochimaru suspects the Sand nins are becoming too suspicious. After the meeting with the Sand genins here, he will decide if we reveal you or not."

Yugito laughed, "So no one can trust each other?" she smirked at both of them as Gashira rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Quiet you," she huffed as Geshira turned back to Kabuto, "remember our deal," Kabuto looked slightly annoyed as Geshira continued, "the Raikage did not send us just to destroy the Leaf; we are to capture all and most bloodlines that belong to this village."

"Yes and remember our deal," Kabuto retorted, staring back, "we get the Uchiha bloodline, not you."

Geshira remembered the boy, "I have no problems with that," he grinned, "I still want to repay him for letting me get captured." He remembered back to that little boy with the fire jutsu. Thanks to the peace treaty, they had to send him back to his village even though it was him who tried to capture that Hyuuga.

"So, she must be the demon container?" Kabuto turned to Yugito.

She narrowed her slit eyes, growing slightly angry at the words; past feelings are hard to bury.

"So," she replied with her arms at her side as Kabuto smirked.

"Here," he handed her a scroll as she grabbed it from his hand, "these are your orders."

She stuffed it in her pocket before turning around, "whatever, are we done?"

Kabuto's eyes slightly looked back as his head slowly nodded. Geshira understood as Kabuto spoke, "it seems we have a little intruder…"

The figure jumped away into the forest as Yugito snapped her head back at where the figure ran off too.

"Let me deal with this," Yugito grinned before speeding off.

Geshira sighed as Kabuto raised a brow, speaking, "can she really handle the nin, it might be a Jounin."

Geshira chuckled, "she is one of the strongest nins in our village, especially with her demonic chakra, she can handle it."

Kabuto shrugged, "when she gets back, make sure she did handle it."

Geshira narrowed his eyes at the young punk who was giving him orders, "she will handle it."

Kabuto smirked before disappearing as Geshira jumped away, back into the forest.

…_Earlier Scene Change…_

A blonde hair ninja walked inside this bedroom that didn't belong to him. He looked in worry at the owner's items as his mind pondered where they could be. "It's just one day, she'll be back," he said it more as a reassurance to himself as he walked towards her window; he blushed, remembering a certain incident with the window before shaking his head and lifting the window open. He jumped out, sticking to the wall before running up the building and making it to the top. He looked out the village from this spot before jumping across and landing on the next roof. He continued to leap, from roof to roof, enjoying the night air as his mind wondered where she could be.

He stopped again, landing in one of the roofs. The village was quiet, everyone seemed to be asleep but he wondered where the guards are. He looked out; his eyes searching throughout the village before he smiled…it seemed no one was out.

He leaped out again, jumping across building from building, remembering his other life. Back in the days when he was Naruto, he used to be able to just run around, yelling or what not, without anyone caring; but now as Sasuke, he had to watch how he acted around others.

He stopped near the gate, marveling at his village as he finally felt relaxed. He leaned against the wall, pulling down his mask as he breathed the cool air before looking out again. He wondered where Kin was and wondered if she was safe as his mind remembered the dream. His eyes wandered through the gate before stopping at the dark figures.

'What's this?' he lifted up his mask before leaping around the roofs until finally landing on top of the walls. He quietly made his way, listening in on their conversation.

The nin, it was Kabuto but who were the other two. Creeping closer, he spotted the blond haired girl then he turned to the other nin. He stared a bit longer as he wondered why he looked so familiar.

"I still have to repay him for letting me get captured…"

Naruto widened his eyes; it was him, but why were there Cloud nins here and who was that girl?

He continued to listen as Kabuto mentioned she was a demon container. Naruto started sweating as his heart paced; this never happened in his time, how did things change so much? Did that mean that Cloud was also part of the attack?

His mind was filled with questions until Kabuto spotted him. He had no choice, he leapt out into the forest, a plan formed in his mind…he would find out why the Cloud nin was here.

…_Scene Change…_

Hinata crept out of her home, making her way towards the pond in her garden. Recently, she had discovered a new way of concentrating her chakra, a way that helped her to summon the chakra around her and control the physical aspects of the world…but she hoped no one would watch.

She blushed; if anyone found out that she did this…it would just kill her.

She took off her clothes, folding them and setting them gently on the stone as she walked across the pond. Her face was held up high in confidence that she had never shown as the Moon lit the lake; displaying a heavenly scene as Hinata stood in the center, already, chakra gathered around her, the water rippled until droplets sparkled in the air as Hinata swung her arms, the water flowing, trailing after her hands, following its master…

…_Scene Change…_

Gaara stood on top of the roof, a full moon; Shukaku was relentless in its movements, pumping out its power from the cage as Gaara fought to control his urges. It was always like this in the full moon, Shukaku becomes even more unstable, talking even more than usual, and releasing more chakra then was needed.

Gaara was still under control as he felt his senses sharpen everything around him; literally, he could see through the night, things became a lot clearer. Then, off to the distance, he felt it. It was a chakra spike and a small explosion, was there a battle outside the village? Gaara narrowed his eyes, wondering who was stupid enough to start a fight at this time. He leaped across the roofs, his curiosity already getting the best of him as he sought out the source.

…_Naruto…_

Naruto dodged a fireball, leaping to a tree branch, spinning and landing on top of it; he stared back at the Cloud Nin. Her eyes glowed in the dark as small wisps of fire surrounded her.

Naruto looked back curiously, "So you have fire attacks?"

He asked as she rose a brow, "these aren't regular fires nin," she lifted a hand up as an orb of fire appeared, "prepare to face a demon."

She tossed it as Naruto leaped out of the way again. The fireball smacked the tree branch he was standing on. He landed as fire erupted around him, "alright then," he lifted his hands up as a glowing whip of fire formed on both hands, "fight fire with fire," he pulled both arms as the whips shot out towards her.

She jumped in the air, avoiding the strike that destroyed the trunk she was on; pulling back her hands and summoning balls of fire, she released, each fireball heading towards Naruto.

Naruto blurred away as the fire balls hit the floor. He appeared behind the nin, locking his arms with hers.

"So," he spoke as she struggled in his grips, "why are there Cloud nins here?"

She twitched, struggling; this nin was a lot faster than she thought, "I'm not telling you anything, Leaf nin."

Fire erupted around her as Naruto flinched but continued to hold on.

"Why aren't you burning," She spoke out as Naruto held on tighter.

In answer to her question, fire erupted around Naruto, fighting off her own as she narrowed her eyes.

"By the way," Naruto whispered to her," I am not a leaf nin."

She appeared surprised before back heading Naruto in the face. He released, holding onto his face as she jumped away, staring curiously at the nin.

"Who are you then?" she asked as she tapped into her demonic energy.

Naruto shook his head, getting rid of the light pain, "isn't it polite to give your name first," he answered playfully as she looked back in irritation.

"What kind of bull is that?" fire erupted around her again as Naruto shrugged.

"Whatever," the fire changed as Naruto looked on with interest, it turned a different shade of red, "try to handle these fires nin," the fires around her shot out as Naruto placed his hands forward, concentrating fast as fire formed around him.

He shot his flames out, colliding with her own. They held it, pushing against each own as Naruto's bright flames were quickly being pushed back by the darker flames of the girl.

Naruto quickly released, blurring away as her fire won out, incinerating his spot.

Naruto quickly appeared at the girl's side, his body in the air as he kicked out his leg in a side kick. She yelped in pain as the attack connected, hitting her side. She flew from the kick, smacking into a tree as her fire attack stopped.

Naruto stood in a taijutsu stance as the girl rose up, her clawed hands clutching the wooden tree tightly as she glared back at the nin before rushing out and leaping towards him, faster than he expected.

Soon, Naruto found himself blocking clawed swipes and ducking from her fast kicks. She seemed to be gaining speed with each attack. Naruto caught her wrist, punching her side and throwing her towards another tree. Her body slammed against it as she rose up again, her eyes glowing even wilder as Naruto looked at her in surprise when she blurred in speed.

Her speed was catching up to his own. He ducked low to the floor, rolling out of the way or flipping back as he dodged her claw attacks. If this keeps up, she would become faster than him.

They both blurred out, she struck with her claws as he did the best he could at blocking them. Batting her hands away and landing blows as she remained unflinching, taking the attacks and launching her own. Naruto caught her hand as she swiped with her other. It landed on his chest, a demon powered claw strike that tore through his suit, leaving a red clawed mark. He flinched before summoning the winds all around him. His hand continued to hold on to her own as wind spun around his other hand, "Razor Wind Jutsu," he slammed his palm wind strike at her chest. The wind vortex grew, catching her whole body in the attack as she spun back in the air, smashing into trees as Naruto crouched on a knee, holding onto his chest. The thing about demon chakra; if enough of demon chakra was placed on a slashed attack or so, it could have a lot of problems healing as most healing jutsus tend to take longer healing the wound.

Naruto looked up, staring at the down trees as glowing eyes stared back, "stay down already," he cursed as she leapt forward again. This time, fire surrounded her body, taking a shape of a feline demon. She slashed both hands downwards towards him, slicing his body until he disappeared in a puff of smoke and a log was shattered by the blow. The Demon cat looked around, its eyes staring at the figure on top of the tree.

Naruto sweated and quickly jumped away as a blast of fire shot out of her mouth.

It burned down the tree as Naruto landed on the floor, staring ahead at the cat demon who stalked towards him with all four legs on the ground.

"Fine then," he held up his palm as a blue orb appeared. It spun rapidly as the demon cat stopped and looked on curiously. Naruto stared up, "you like fire right?"

He saw the demon cat narrow its eyes as Naruto grinned in response. Suddenly, fire gathered around Naruto, heading towards the blue orb, turning it fiery red as wisps of fire shot out of the orb; blades of fire appeared on the edges of the jutsu.

"Come here kitty," he mocked before rushing up towards her. She refused to back down, rushing forward as well, her fiery palm rose to strike as Naruto crouched low, "Fire Shuriken Rasengan!" he shot his arm up, his fire rasengan making contact with the demon's chest as a huge explosion rocked the forest.

Naruto flew out of the blast, his mask still on as part of his suit burnt off, revealing half of his chest and his whole right arm. His body smacked into the tree as he sat up panting, 'is this what's going to happen every time I use the jutsu!?' he thought tiredly as he stared up ahead. The girl, she walked out of the fire, she looked damaged as she struggled to walk but she smirked..

"You see," demonic chakra spread out of her body, "the thing about you humans is that," the fire engulfed her as she stared back, "you tend to be more fragile."

Naruto closed his eyes, realizing what he needed to do; the girl took it as defeat.

"Human," she grinned, "I guess you should know the name of your killer," demonic chakra spread around her, filling her with more chakra and healing her wounds, she spoke, "its Yugito."

"Well then Yugito," Naruto smirked, "I'm not done here yet."

Naruto opened his eyes, as she stared back at red dot eyes that spun rapidly until everything turned dark.

Sasuke appeared in front of a huge cage as the fiery roars of the cat demon bashed on the bars, shooting out its chakra.

"**INTRUDER!!" it hissed out as Sasuke stuck both hands up, shooting out his chakra and pushing back the demonic energies into the cage.**

Sasuke glanced to his right, spotting the girl staring at him with wide eyes. No one has ever done this before. She had to stare back in shock as Sasuke took advantage of this. She didn't fight back that means he still had time, he sealed up the cage using a theory he had but when she figures it out what happens, the demonic energies will rise again. Sasuke disappeared.

They returned to the same position as Yugito stared back at the nin.

Naruto rose up, slamming his fist on her face, knocking her back as he remained standing, his eyes returned to blue.

Yugito landed on the ground, rubbing at her face as she wearily sat up, she couldn't feel the demonic energies. She felt all her wounds from the battle open up…she felt weak.

"W-what did you do to me!?" She yelled at Naruto who looked at her sadly.

"I made you human," Naruto walked towards her, hoping she doesn't figure out what he did to her seal or hoping that his little chakra field held out a bit longer. It was interesting concept he had ever since he remembered the Fourth's notes on Kyuubi's seal…his tampering, it seemed like it worked.

She looked scared for a moment before pulling out a kunai and tossing it at him, Naruto tilted his head to the side. The kunai flew past him.

"Who are you," she spoke out as Naruto stopped in front of her.

"Naruto," he answered back before crouching in front of her.

She threw a weak punch as Naruto batted it away, he grabbed her shirt, pulling her face to his own, "why are Cloud nins here!"

He demanded as she glared back at him defiantly, "I don't need to tell you anything."

He placed a kunai over her throat, "tell me now," he spoke darkly as she hardened her neck.

"If you want to kill me, then kill me now," She stared back at Naruto, her eyes showing years of sadness as Naruto's own twitched, he was growing soft, "why do you even care for this village, you're not a leaf nin."

Naruto looked thoughtful as he released her, she looked surprised. "I am not a Leaf nin," he placed his kunai away, "why are we fighting again?"

She twitched her eyes, "are you serious!?" she turned red as Naruto scratched the back of his head, replying, "I'm actually wanted by the village."

She didn't know what to say to that as she sat down there, staring back at him.

"Anyways," he looked down at her seriously, "I want to get it in your head; you aren't a demon. You're still human in there," he tapped his head.

She gritted her teeth, "and what do you know about me huh!?" she looked down, remembering her village, "my whole village treats me like a demon spawn, I'm their stupid secret weapon for this whole invasion!" she widened her eyes, staring back up at Naruto who had a shocked look of his own.

"Crap," they both muttered, one for revealing and the other for a proven theory.

"You are so dead," she felt inside of her as she felt something snapped; demonic chakra filled her systems again as she grinned, "whatever you did to me," she stood up as Naruto moved back, "it's over."

Naruto sighed, he got what he wanted but he couldn't help but stare back sadly at the demon vessel, "You are seen as a demon, but all I see is someone crying for help," he spoke sadly as she visibly widened her eyes before gritting her teeth.

"Shut up!" she yelled out as fire erupted around her again, "who are you really, I know that's not what you look like."

Naruto slightly widened his eyes, realizing she had seen him. She leaped forward again as Naruto was caught off guard.

She landed a a fiery palm strike on his stomach area as Naruto coughed up, the burning sensation rising in his gut as he was shot into a tree. She followed up as Naruto braced for the impact…but none came.

Instead, they were both held up, trapped in a large hand shaped sand.

'Gaara!' Naruto looked up to find Gaara floating on top of the sand platform of his, staring at both of them, "who are you?" he spoke dangerously as they both felt the Sand tighten around them.

Naruto realized the low chance of escape so he decided to stall, he waved a hand towards Gaara, "hey there, name's Naruto, nice to meet you."

Yugito and Gaara both turned to stare at him. Yugito had her mouth slightly opened at the stupidity as Gaara raised a brow curiously.

Naruto chuckled as that whole line bought him time to test out the Fourth's flash step jutsu. He concentrated on his chakra…

Gaara narrowed his eyes; the strange blonde nin was doing something. He tightened his Sand more as yellow chakra appeared around the so called Naruto.

'Please work, please work, please work,' Naruto begged in his mind, concentrating on the steps as he felt the Sands tighten more, 'NOW!' he disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

Gaara widened his eyes as his sand fell apart, the nin had escaped. He sent his chakra out, searching but the nin was gone. Suddenly, his sand rose up to protect him as a ball of fire splashed on the sand wall.

He looked at the other nin he had acquired. There was nothing, only glass shards on the floor. He narrowed his eyes. Only the hottest flames could do that to his sands. He looked around him, soon the Anbu would investigate, and he wanted no part in this; he disappeared in a swirl of sand.

…_Scene Change…_

Naruto appeared high in the air, "Yes!" he yelled before looking down, "No!" he fell down towards the waters.

Hinata wiped the water from her body before changing back into her outfit. No sooner did she place her sweater back on, she heard a yell before a huge splash of water, sprayed all over her dried clothes.

"W-wha, who?" she shook her hands, dripping the water out as she stared at the pond.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the water, his body made his way to the shore. He continued to cough out in pain as he dragged his body out and he held on to his stomach.

"Uhh," he groaned. That cheap attack, it was painful. He wondered how much chakra he had left, and he wondered if his illusion still held. He fell flat on his back, his one hand holding onto his stomach, his eyes closed as he breathed out before opening them…his eyes met pupil less ones as they both widened.

"You're the missing nin," Hinata gasped out before moving back at running towards her home.

"No wait," Naruto spoke out, trying to stand and shooting his arms forward as she fell out of reach. The burning pain in his stomach stopped him as he dropped to the floor with a thud, "I mean you no harm, believe me…"

Hinata stopped near her doorway before staring back. The nin, he looked injured, what happened to him?

She warily made her way to him, keeping her distance as he looked back up; she spoke neutrally, "w-why shouldn't I report you?"

Naruto painfully rolled to his back, still clutching on to his stomach, "well, what if I tell you I know something that you don't," he inwardly smiled at his little joke; but he grew worried by the minute, Hinata might A. call for help or B. use her byakugan and see through his illusion…that didn't sound that bad, right?

Hinata quirked her lips, staring back at the strange nin who looked to be her age. She looked at his features. His body looked worn out as she spotted the tears and cuts. Part of his outfit was missing, his right arm was showing and so was the bottom part of his chest.

"What info?"

She flinched when the nin looked back at her seriously, "very important info that people would kill for."

She regained her confidence, "and what would that be."

He stared back, "heal me first."

Her eyes slightly narrowed, "you might run away."

Naruto shook his head, "I promise I will tell you once you help me."

"I don't know," she started walking back; she really should tell someone about him.

"I never break a promise," she looked surprised at the words, "plus, I am weak here, you can kill me anytime."

Hinata sighed, "fine," she headed inside the house as Naruto smiled before closing his eyes to rest.

Hinata went inside her house, wondering why she was helping the nin as she entered her room and looked for a certain item. Something about him was familiar, she took out a few bandages and the healing balm she had made a few days ago before heading back down, forgetting to close her door.

As soon as she went back outside, she found the nin sitting up against a rock near the pond, looking at her as she approached.

She handed him the balm as he thanked her before opening the item, he started rubbing it around his burn wound as Hinata took the time to look closer at his appearance. The posters were a bit off, the nin's eyes aren't as narrow as the posters and his hair, it seemed a bit lighter.

"Not so close, your making me blush," Naruto chuckled as Hinata blushed in response, moving back as Naruto finished rubbing the balm.

"That is good stuff," he complimented as Hinata blushed again before remembering who the nin was.

"T-there, I helped you," she regained her confidence as Naruto raised a brow before placing the bandages on, Hinata spotted the claw mark on his chest before continuing, "now what's the secret."

Naruto nodded, painfully wrapping the bandage over his stomach and chest, "I'll tell you it, but be careful who you speak this to."

Hinata nodded as Naruto continued, "I just fought a Cloud nin tonight, there's going to be an attack on the village soon."

Hinata widened her eyes, remembering her father and other clan heads, "when," she spoke in shock.

"My guess is during the Chunin Finals."

"But, why?" she asked, wondering why anyone would attack the nin at this time.

Naruto shrugged painfully.

Hinata looked down in thought; the village must know about this, that's why everyone seemed to be acting strangely, she looked back up and stared back at the nin, a question on her mind, "which side are you on?"

Naruto chuckled, "I guess, I'm on my side," he was on Leaf but no one needs to know that.

Hinata quirked her lips again in thought, "everyone seems to think of you as a threat…you must be strong?"

Naruto looked surprised at the info; it must be rumors running around the village already, all these rumors just from the posters. He remained silent.

"Nin, you said you always keep your promise?" she asked, her eyes stared back serious as Naruto stared back.

"I do."

"Then promise me," she continued to stare hard at him, "promise me you'll fight for the village when the time comes."

They sat there in silence, Naruto staring back sadly, 'I don't need to promise, I already will,' he thought before speaking, "with such confidence from a pretty face, who am I to refuse," Hinata blushed as Naruto inwardly laughed. Hinata could be a fun person to joke around with sometimes.

"Besides," Naruto slowly stood up, feeling a bit better as he concentrated his chakra, "I guess you really did take care of me."

The lights in the manor lit up as Naruto turned to look along with Hinata.

"Oh no," Hinata turned back to the blonde nin, "father's awake, he must have checked up on me."

"Hinata! Where are you!?" a voice yelled out as Naruto cringed.

"Can you leave?" she asked as Naruto tested his chakra, concentrating again on his escape plan.

"Yeah, I think I got it."

The door slid open as Hiashi and Hizashi with a guard stood out the door, staring out at the pond.

"You!" Hiashi pointed before activating his byakugan. Naruto quickly turned around before disappearing in a yellow flash.

Hiashi widened his eyes, 'so he does know the jutsu,' but the strangest thing happened once he activated his eyes, he caught a glimpse at the nin, his hair, it was black, not blonde. His eyes then narrowed, this was new info; he looked back at Hinata, "are you well?"

They went towards her as she nodded, "I'm fine," she didn't look at them but started moving forward, "I'm sorry, I heard something and went to check it."

Hiashi nodded, "well next time call someone to go with you," he stated before heding back inside, his mind full with thought.

Dejected, Hinata nodded and replied with a 'yes Father,' before he left. She headed back to her room, worried over this new info and wondering if the nin would really keep his promise.

…_Uchiha Manor…_

Naruto appeared in a bush at his backyard. It had taken him a few flashes until he reached his home but, at least he was getting used to the jutsu now. He made his way inside, deactivating his illusion as he laid on the couch in his living room. So much happened tonight; Cloud has joined the invasion, this complicates a lot of things. He rested his eyes as he grew worried. The girl, Yugito, she had seen him and Hiashi…did he see him?

He cursed under his breath. He felt so tired now, he needed to rest. If they found out, then he would receive a visit tomorrow, but he'll deal with it when the time comes. He closed his eyes as he felt himself drift to sleep. He needed to heal; especially with the new threat…Naruto might make more appearances this week.

…_Scene Change…_

"Foolish girl," Yugito looked down as Geshira continued to curse, "you let him get away and a Sand nin spotted you, how do you explain this!?" He stared hard at her as she glared back.

"The Sand nin did not see my face, and the nin I chased, he won't tell anyone." She answered back as Geshira glared.

"And what makes you think that, hm?"

She glared back defiantly, "he's a missing nin, he is wanted by this village."

They continued to stare at each other, no one backing down before Geshira cursed again, "it doesn't matter, you have failed," he turned away, "leave me be demon, I need to see if your mistake has cost us."

She clenched her fists, gritting her teeth before leaving the tent. She didn't tell him how she suspected the nin had another identity, or what the nin did. Let him ponder in the darkness. She took out the scroll and started opening it; she was just a demonic tool; that was all. She needed no emotions to kill.

She sat down, summoning a small ball of fire that gave her light, she read the scroll.

'_Get it in your head; you aren't a demon. You're still human in there'_

She put the scroll down as her eyes grew sad. What the nin said, his words…why did he say that, why did he stare back with those eyes. She was a demon, pure and simple, she was raised as one.

'_You are seen as a demon, but all I see is someone crying for help'_

She hugged her knees, recalling her past childhood, 'what did he know about her…'


	34. Days Preparations: You're Not Alone

Ch 34

I don't own Naruto

Notes: Remember it was a month that the Hokage gave the genins time to prepare…

Other Notes: I have a poll up in my profile, it's just out of curiosity but what pairing did you want the fic to be, that's all, it might help me if I change my mind on the relationships…ok bye.

* * *

(8 days until the Finals)

"You have all been gathered here today…"

The elder Sarutobi known as the Third Hokage looked at each one of his trusted ninjas of the War council; some of them had brought their own trusted warriors who sat next to them.

"Because a new event has occurred with the invasion plans," The Hokage looked towards the two nins who stood in the front; a giant board was behind them that showed the map of Konoha.

Kakashi stepped aside, allowing the Anbu wearing a mask, known as Yamato (Tenzou) to speak.

"As of last night, Cloud nins have entered the invasion."

Gasps were heard throughout the room as most looked on with wide shocked eyes as the Anbu pointed on the map with a pointing stick.

The room grew quiet in silent tension as the Anbu explained the number of troops, the camps location, and the open areas that the Cloud nins seem to be setting up for something.

When the Anbu finished, he nodded to Kakashi who stood in front, "Like the nin said," he pointed at the open fielded areas, "they seem to be creating another summoning circle, which means, we have more summons to deal with. No doubt they would be as tall as the buildings."

"How many have you spotted," a voice asked out. Kakashi nodded, answering, "As of right now, there are a total of five summoning circles; five creatures to deal with but we don't know if it is a multiple seal summoning circle."

Worried whispers grew in the room as Kakashi straightened up and turned to the crowd, "but there is a strange anomaly we have been encountering between the Sound, Sand, and Cloud ninjas."

Each of them paid attention as Kakashi looked confused at the info, "it seems the Sand army doesn't know about Cloud."

All of them looked as confused as Kakashi as another voice spoke out, "excuse me but how is that?"

Kakashi nodded in thought, "Communication through the camps are sent by the Sound nins. The Sand nins stay within their camps with Sound nins patrolling around the area, as if they don't want the Sand army to leave."

"What does that mean?"

Kakashi sighed, "We don't know yet, but more observations might be needed."

The room grew quiet again as Kakashi stepped down, allowing the Hokage to step up.

"Thank you," the Hokage thanked Kakashi who bowed in respect.

"Lord Hokage," Hiashi stood up, asking, "What do your Sound or Sand informants have to say?"

The elder Sarutobi shook his head, "as of right now, we haven't heard from the Sound informant at all but the Sand seems to have a problem finding their Kazekage."

At their wondering looks the Hokage continued his explanation, "the Kazekage was supposed to arrive at the Leaf village but as you all know, there have been no news of his arrival. We suspect the Sand village might be preoccupied with the search of their leader that they left their armies to wait in the camps without any further orders. This might be the reason they may not know about the Cloud nins."

Hiashi nodded, sitting back down as did the rest of the nins.

Sarutobi looked tired once again, tilting his head slightly down as his hat covered his eyes, "We are outnumbered, with their combined forces; they might have a chance on overpowering us and destroying our village, especially with their summons."

Most looked worried at their leader who showed weakness in front of the great clans of Konoha; the Hokage was never supposed to show defeat.

"That is why you are here," the Hokage looked up, his eyes hardened, "I need the councils help, I cannot do this on my own. We need to plan this together."

At first the group was surprised at the plea of help from their leader, but then, the group nodded in understanding, their eyes started to be filled with ideas as many started whispering to one another before chatting excitedly until finally, shouting was heard through out the room, each one yelling out an idea as the Hokage smiled.

'Alone, I stand defeated but,' he waved a hand in the air, silencing the noise, 'united we may prevail…'

"Give me a written report on all your plans and send them to me, I will read each one."

The Hokage instructed them as most of the leaders had ideas gleaming in their eyes, "see me if anything, dismissed."

Before they could go, a voice spoke out; the nin looked curious.

"Lord Hokage," most stopped to look at the nin who stood up, "last night, there was an incident outside the village walls, did that have to do with the invasion?"

At the question, Hizashi turned to his brother Hiashi who remained in thought.

The Hokage shook his head, "There was no witness surrounding the event. We only know there was some kind of battle but no bodies were found; anyone with info, please report to the Anbu guards."

With the topic resolved, the group started to leave again.

Hizashi whispered, "Brother, last night…"

Hiashi shushed him as they exited the building, making sure no one heard them, "right now, I'll keep the info to my self." Hizashi saw how his brother was brainstorming; he seemed to have some sort of idea or plan; he just didn't know what it was.

"What are you thinking brother?"

Hiashi quirked his lips, last night, he was the only one to have seen through the genjutsu the nin had on, the black hair in that ruffled shape…it seemed familiar.

"I don't know yet," they continued to walk out as Hiashi pondered, 'whoever this nin is, he knows the Fourth's jutsu…let me find him first, this might work out for me,' Hiashi grinned, thinking of so many possibilities he could use someone with that talent for the clan but now he had to find the nin again like so many others, but this time, he had a clue…'now who is young with dark black hair?' he continued to ponder as Hizashi watched his brother's face with small annoyance.

…_Scene change…_

Sasuke woke up painfully from his couch; again, demonic injuries take longer to heal than normal wounds, he sighed as he felt his chest ache in sores. He looked up at the clock in his living room, it was already the afternoon.

Standing up, he placed a hand on his chest, the painful feeling was small but it was still there. Walking to his room, he spotted a mirror. Sighing, he observed his battered armor and started pondering how he would get it fixed. He took it off, throwing it inside his closet and not bothering to seal it to the wall as he changed his clothes to his normal outfit before heading out again. He didn't feel like changing the bandages at the moment, but he wondered if his other armor was finished; the black leather suit.

When he had time a few days ago, he had sent a message scroll to Tenchu, requesting another…he hasn't had a reply so he decided to go to the shop today, especially since he hasn't seen the man in a while.

He exited his room, making his way down the stairs, wondering if he should eat first but the knock on his door decided his next move.

'Now who can that be?' he asked himself as he made his way to the door, opening it.

His eyes widened as he stared back at the white eyes that stared back at him.

…_Scene change…_

The Sand siblings exited the village, following the instructions on the scroll. They reached a temple far out of the Leaf village that seemed hidden inside the forest and entered.

Two nins with Sand hiates escorted them inside, their faces were hidden but they bowed in respect as the Sand siblings entered a room where a figure's shadow was seen sitting behind the curtains…the nins closed the door as the siblings continued to stand, staring at the shadowed figure.

"I have heard you were looking for me."

The voice spoke to them, his shadow behind the curtains showed him moving one arm airily, "what is it?"

"Well for starters," Kankurou grew upset, "where the hell have y…"

The Kazekage's shadow shifted displeased; Temari covered Kankurou's mouth, shushing him as she whispered into his ear, "we're here for Gaara ok, let him do the talking."

Kankurou twitched before calming down, he nodded as Temari released.

"Father," Gaara stepped forward, standing in front of the Kazekage and in front of his siblings, "I need to know something...why my mother?"

The siblings stared at their brother's back in confusion as the Kazekage's shadow shifted again, this time in surprise.

"What is this nonsense," The Kazekage spoke out as Gaara narrowed his eyes, "what are you asking?"

It was a question that has been inside Gaara's mind all these years. At Sand, he didn't care for it but ever since his stay at this village; he was curious about the real purpose of his mother.

"Why did you use her," Gaara spoke out again, this time, in a tone that showed he wasn't going to repeat himself, "what was your purpose; was it only to create me, or was there something else…"

Temari and Kankurou grew sad thinking about their mother; Gaara wasn't the only one, who has been suffering from that faithful day, and they too wondered what their father's excuse would be; they waited for the answer.

"Answer me," Gaara spoke out again as the Kazekage narrowed his eyes from behind the curtains.

'I see,' the Kazekage thought with a grin, he was used to comforting kids, they could be so easy to manipulate by just saying the right words and they make loyal servants once you show them some sort of…affection.

The Kazekage sighed as if saddened.

"I'm sorry child," Temari and Kankurou looked surprised as Gaara slightly narrowed his eyes, "your mother, I loved her. It wasn't supposed to be this way," the Kazekage spoke in a voice that sounded so sad.

"She actually wanted this…"

Temari and Kankurou looked at each other; both of them felt that something was…off.

"The persecution the Sand village has suffered because of the Leaf village," his voice grew harsh, "it was their fault I was forced to do what I was to do…Gaara," the Kazekage's hand stuck out of the curtains as Gaara looked on stoically, "come my son."

Gaara approached, his face remained neutral as he stood close to the curtains, already, Gaara could see the Kazekage's hat and cloth that covered half his face from behind the curtains.

The Kazekage stood up from behind the curtains, placing his hand on top of Gaara's hair.

Gaara in response flinched but controlled his sands, allowing his touch.

"Now is the time to take revenge," the Kazekage spoke to him, "it is time to revenge your mother for the choice we had to make; this village has caused us enough suffering, make me proud and help me destroy it."

Gaara closed his eyes through the speech, voices of his past returning, remembering, his existence…born as a killer.

'_My son, Gaara'_

Gaara remembered the sands, her voice that spoke, her eyes that looked down upon him in anger.

'_Take revenge on this village for what they did to me,'_

Her glare was intense as she held him tightly. The sands blew around them fiercely as the winds howled in pain.

'_Destroy your foolish father...Gaara, my weapon, my demon…' she looked at the baby one last time as Gaara reached up to her…her face crumbled under his touch, turning into sand until her whole body cracked and blew with the wind, leaving a crying child alone but with a purpose._

Gaara looked up, removing the hand off of his head. His eyes remained stoic, moving away, back to his siblings, 'to revenge my mother's killer,' he thought as he felt small grains of sand around him start to shift in place, 'to kill my father...' more sand started to collect, Gaara's back was to the Kazekage but his eyes narrowed before turning around and staring at his father…the sands moved.

'_I found something worth living for' her voice was soft, but calm as her face smiled back sadly at him._

Gaara stopped as his siblings looked at Gaara in confusion, as did the Kazekage. Gaara's eyes closed slightly in memory, remembering the girl. A new purpose, he had a new purpose now.

He looked up at his father, staring critically as he replayed his words and his actions…his eyes narrowed, something wasn't right.

"Yes…father," Gaara answered normally, turning back to his siblings, "whatever you say."

Gaara started to leave, his siblings following as the Kazekage spoke out again, "I will need to speak to Baki; wait for my next instructions."

Gaara turned his head, looking slightly back as a response before finally leaving with his siblings.

Once they left, the Kazekage chuckled, summoning a guard, "that was easy," he turned to the nin, "have you moved the containers?"

The nin nodded, "yes my Lord, they were moved to the building you instructed."

"Excellent," The Kazekage chuckled again, as his yellow slit eyes looked excited, "all is going according to plan."

…_Sand Siblings…_

Gaara continued down the path as his siblings watched him, each giving each other a look as they continued to walk together.

The whole meeting didn't feel right, their father, the way he acted…it was new. It's just that...something was off, something didn't match.

Temari looked at Gaara, her face was worried for him, "Gaara, what do we do now?"

Gara remained stoic but his eyes, they were conflicted, "I don't know."

Temari turned to Kankurou worriedly; Kankurou nodded, "we should probably inform Baki that we found him…but what about," he looked around nervously, "you know."

Gaara shrugged, "we do nothing," they looked at him in surprise at his answer, "Father is hiding something," when he had spoken to Gaara, it sounded just like his uncle's voice; caring and reassuring but none the less…forced, "inform Baki; at this moment, no one else."

"Alright Gaara," Kankurou responded.

"Yes brother," Temari answered.

They continued to walk back to their apartment, pondering and wondering why things felt…off.

…_Uchiha Manor…_

Sasuke stared at the worried Hyuuga eyes that looked critically at him.

"H-Hinata?" Sasuke greeted a bit confused and a little worried as Hinata looked down, "This is unexpected."

Hinata continued to look down as Sasuke peered below, catching her eyes that looked distracted, and she spoke to him, "Sasuke, I'm sorry but,"she slowly looked up but her eyes looked unsure, "can I speak to you?"

Sasuke nodded, "yeah, sure," he waited as Hinata shook her head.

"In private…"

"Oh," Sasuke looked embarrassed before leading Hinata inside, he had an idea but wondered why Hinata was coming to him.

Once they both were inside, Sasuke closed the door before guiding Hinata to sit in the living room's couch.

He stared at her, "so what's up?"

Hinata took a breath before speaking, "I've thought about it all night and I didn't know who I could tell."

Sasuke nodded; she was worried about the invasion and she needed to tell someone.

"So," Sasuke looked thoughtful, "couldn't you tell your teammates, Ami, or your father."

She shook her head, "I'm sure Father knows already. Shino has been training with his father somewhere I'm not sure… Kiba and Ami…well," she looked ashamed as Sasuke nodded.

"You're not sure if they would react well to it, right?"

Hinata nodded as Sasuke chuckled, "alright, so, why me?"

Hinata blushed, "well," she stayed quiet for a moment, wondering how she should explain as she felt herself blush even more before gaining confidence, "you're different from the others; I trust you would know what to do."

"Um, thanks I guess," Sasuke scratched his head with a smile as Hinata smiled softly, "so, what is it?"

Hinata nodded before explaining the whole meeting to Sasuke. Sasuke remembered the meeting so this wasn't new but he paid attention, acting as if he heard this for the first time as Hinata finished.

"So," Sasuke replied as Hinata stared intently at him, waiting for his words, "I'm pretty sure the Hokage might know about this. It would be wrong for me to say don't worry but, I guess, we have to train harder and prepare ourselves for the war, the Hokage will inform us when he believes so, right?"

She quirked her lips, Sasuke's attitude seemed a bit suspicious, as if he knew already.

Sasuke saw the look, he laughed nervously as Hinata asked, "what about the others, they need to know also."

"Yeah, you're right," Sasuke replied with a nod, "but if they are keeping this a secret from us, don't you believe there is more than a war going on?"

Hinata looked surprised at first but then, she understood what he meant, there must be something else.

"I'm heading towards the weapon's shop," Sasuke spoke, standing up, "Right now, we can only tell the others to train harder, even those who aren't in the finals."

Hinata stood up too, nodding. She would need to encourage those around her to be ready, but she'll keep observing her father and the others around her, waiting if the Hokage would ever inform them.

She agreed with the plan as she and Sasuke exited the house; she made the right decision, informing Sasuke…he just seems to always know what to do.

…_Scene change…_

Danzou paced around his office room, 'how dare Sarutobi do that,' he thought angrily at how the Hokage had wasted his time. The Hokage knows something, why else would he have called him there…but then, he dismisses him just like that, as if he was nothing.

"But what does he know that I don't?" he spoke to himself as an Anbu appeared behind him, Danzou remained in thought but spoke to the Anbu, "did you find out the Hokage's informants?"

The Anbu held out a folder, handing it over to Danzou who took it, "we have been observing the Hokage's actions; the ninjas he has been sending out."

Danzou opened the document, looking at the photos, "were you spotted?"

The Anbu shook his head, "almost, the one known as Kakashi Hatake, we had to keep our distance."

'Ah yes, he is a strong nin,' sad really, he let that nin out of his grasp during the war with Iwa; "hmm," Danzou hummed out, peering at a photo, "who's this?"

The Anbu went close, peering at the picture before answering, "The day after the Hokage announced the invasion..."

Danzou listened; after the Hokage announced how the informants told of an invasion, one of the councilors that he was close to had informed him. Immediately, he had assigned a few of his Anbus to find out anything on the informants, he wanted to know how trusting these spies were, and now, he would see what his Root Anbu hand found these past days.

"We've spotted this Sand team enter the Hokage tower," Danzou nodded but that wasn't what he was interested in, who was the other girl?

The Anbu took notice, "the girl, we aren't sure." Danzou raised a brow as the Anbu continued, "She wore no hiate, nothing to show what village she belonged to."

Danzou observed the picture of Sasuke walking out of the building. It wasn't that surprising, he knew the boy would have some part in it but then, in each picture, the same girl was in it, following, "did you follow her home?"

The Anbu shook his head, "I'm sorry sir but, Kakashi had arrived again and we were forced to leave or risk being spotted."

When Danzou looked at the last picture, he looked surprise before a smirk grew on his face, it showed the girl entering the Uchiha manor, Sasuke's face was shown in the window, "so, the Uchiha has a girl," he spoke to himself with a grin on his face, this was good info for later, he turned to the Anbu, "Is there anything else?"

The Anbu shook his head, "I'm sorry sir, afterwards, nothing has happened during the Uchiha manor but the strangest thing is, after the Uchiha appeared fully healed, he seemed to be able to spot us. We're lucky we disappeared at the right moment."

Danzou quirked his mouth in disappointment, he had to give some credit to the genin, his seeking skills are indeed above average, "find me what you can about the nin, understood?"

"Yes sir," the Anbu replied as Danzou dismissed him.

Danzou looked at the picture again of the girl entering the manor, 'if the boy grew more influential in the village, he might be able to use this to his advantage,' he grinned, whoever was informing the Hokage, it didn't matter anymore, he could deal with it but these nins; he looked at the Sand nins, the unknown girl, and then…the Uchiha; he would wait and watch, like he always does and when the Hokage fails, he would be there to protect this village how it should be protected…he just needed the right moment.

…_Scene Change…_

Sasuke had arrived at the weapon shop earlier and right now, he was chatting amiably with Tenchu. It seemed he was worried for the boy, he had heard everything from his daughter Tenten.

"I am really glad you're feeling better," Tenchu said as Sasuke smiled in response.

"I've finished your suit and," he placed the suit down on the table and also special shurikens, "I've rebuilt your Uchiha wind shurikens."

Sasuke grinned, picking up the medium sized shurikens that looked good as new, "you didn't have to…"

"Nonsense," he waved his hand in the air, "think of it as a gift that you healed well."

Sasuke nodded, thanking him even more before sealing the items into his scroll; the leather suit has helped him a lot these past few days…especially for absorbing a lot of damage. He turned back to Tenchu, "how's Tenten?"

He grinned, "You should ask her yourself, she's in the back."

Sasuke nodded, "all right then," he thanked the man again before heading outside.

Tenten sat on top of the log, sighing as she threw the kunai at the target; it missed the bull's eye, she sighed again.

Lately, she had been enjoying her training sessions with Neji less and less; her teammate hasn't been practicing his old moves from before, he has been trying out these weird attacks…and if she didn't know better, she would have thought he was trying to use the same attack Hinata had done. When she asked him why he doesn't ask Hinata, he grew angry…it seems, he was still bitter about his family, she just didn't know why; but she wanted to help him.

She threw another kunai. She looked surprised as a three bladed shuriken intercepted the kunai, batting it away before the shuriken continued spinning in the air and returning to a figure behind her. She turned around, spotting the figure who smirked at her, "Sasuke!" she said surprised as he greeted her.

She stood up, moving close to him, "wow, you heal pretty fast," she peered close all over his body as he chuckled, replying, "Yeah, that's what the med nins said too," he looked at her sadly, "how's Lee?"

Tenten sighed at her fallen teammate, "well, he's awake now and the med nins are having a hard time convincing him that he needs to rest," Tenten looked away, "but he's healing well," Tenten walked away, "so, what brings you here?"

Sasuke moved to the floor, sitting as Tenten sat on top of the log, "just picking up some stuff," she nodded, replying, "You always seem to destroy the leather armor, why do you still bother with it?"

Sasuke shrugged, "it helps in battle, so I wear it."

"Oh," Tenten brought out a kunai, throwing it at the target as Sasuke watched, like he did back then as a child. The kunai missed the bull's eye, Sasuke knew she was distracted.

"Alright Tenten," Sasuke stared at her, "what's wrong?"

Tenten continued to look ahead, "nothing," she said nonchalantly, throwing the kunai once more.

Sasuke continued to give her a look as Tenten felt his gaze, she sighed before telling him her problem, about Neji and his attitude.

Sasuke listened, remembering his confrontation with Neji through the years. He thought that, with his father back, Neji would be more…different; but no, it seems he still believes that nothing could change his fate, that he was to remain a servant forever. Sasuke had tried to confront him many times, offering his hand in friendship but Neji could be really stubborn, it's understandable really.

When Tenten finished, Sasuke spoke out, remembering all he can from his past Neji, "I don't think you understand why Neji hates his family," Tenten looked surprise as Sasuke stared back at her, his eyes sad.

"So he's part of the branch family," Tenten replied a bit confused, "why would he hate that girl Hinata so much?"

"Fate," Sasuke started explaining, "He believes his fate is predetermined. You know about his seal, right?"

She nodded as Sasuke continued, "think about it, when the time comes, he would have to die for the Main house and not only that. The Main house has control over everything he does, and right now, it doesn't look like any of that will change," Tenten listened to his words as her mind processed the info, "and not only that, but I'm sure the Hyuuga way will interrupt Neji's whole life," she looked confused, Sasuke explained, "they determine what kind of girl Neji will have to date, where he would have to live. If Neji ever had a family of his own, wife and kids…they would all need to be branded with the Hyuuga curse seal," Tenten widened her eyes, realizing what Sasuke was saying; in the Hyuuga house hold, Neji was nothing but a tool and tools require no emotions but only strength. Watching Hinata perform a move that he couldn't, he must have felt inwardly weak.

"You get it?" Sasuke asked as Tenten nodded, those reasons enough would leave her bitter if it happened to her.

Sasuke stood up, he had a few more things to do; Tenten spoke, "I never realized how complicated Neji's life is," she turned to Sasuke, "how do you know so much?"

Sasuke smiled nervously, thinking of an excuse before one popped into his mind, "I've read books on the Hyuuga clan and, I've talked to Hinata before about her family."

She nodded, accepting his answer as Sasuke grinned before speaking, "don't slack off with your training," she looked surprised at that, "we might not have made it to the finals but, I'm still going to grow stronger and train as if I was in the finals, my teammates aren't the only ones who will grow stronger in this month."

Tenten smiled before nodding, "of course I'm going to train," she turned back to the target, taking out a kunai, "I won't slow down my teammates," she threw it with invigoration as it struck the bull's eye, Sasuke nodded with a smile before leaving. Tenten looked back as Sasuke left, her cheeks grew a little red before looking back at the target; Sasuke was a great friend and if she didn't know better, he was one of the strongest genin in the village.

_...Scene Change…_

Night was approaching the village as Hinata returned home; earlier, she had found her teammates and Ino. She had subtly or tried to inform them to continue training their hardest…in the end, she just said to do your best and train harder. It was just hard, all of this info and she couldn't speak it out to anyone, she sighed as she walked inside her manor, passing through the living room and walking upstairs that lead to a hallway.

Hiashi pondered in his office, things did not look good for the village but somehow, they would prevail…they weren't known as the strongest ninja village in the continent for being weak.

Hiashi sensed a familiar figure nearby, it was his daughter. His mind became distracted, remembering an idea long ago…he looked behind him, the blood sealed safe that contained a certain document; he grew worried about the whole war, he wondered if he would survive it.

"Hinata," he called out as he saw her pass by his office.

He watched as her head peered inside from the corner, like a curious child before finally, her whole body came in, standing in front of his gaze.

"Good Evening Father," she bowed as Hiashi nodded back.

"How is your training?" he asked her.

"It's progressing Father," Hinata looked down as Hiashi nodded.

"Hinata," Hiashi rose up, heading towards a safe as Hinata watched. He placed his hand on top of the safe, "answer me, what do you think of the Uchiha."

Hinata widened her eyes, blushing as she turned her head away, "S-Sasuke is a good person and friend."

Hiashi nodded, "yes, one of these days, you should invite him over for dinner, understood."

"Y-yes father," Hinata bowed, wondering why her father was acting this way.

Hiashi dismissed her, his mind pondering over his daughter's future and the war, wondering when he should inform them…

…_Scene Change, Night…_

Sasuke placed his black leather suit on the table; he had an idea as he imprinted several seals around the whole armor. He placed one on the mask, chest, wrists, back, and legs; before finally, he placed on the suit. Once he concentrated on his chakra, the seals glowed, changing his whole outfit to a lighter gray color. It looked just like his other one, except, a bit buffer…it would have to do. He looked in a mirror; Naruto stared back. He nodded before leaving his home again.

…_Suna…_

"Sir," a Suna nin approached Baki who stared out into the sands; he looked back, "we found something along the outskirts of the city."

Baki looked curious, "take me there."

The nin nodded, before he led the way, leaping onto the buildings and leaping through the roofs with Baki following. They travelled through the night, Baki following the nin as they exited the village and ran through the sand dunes. Baki looked ahead, spotting a light and a group of ninjas that crowded together, he ran faster.

"Move aside," Baki ordered once he reached the group, wondering what everyone was staring at. Once he made it to the center, his eyes widened as a gasp escaped his throat, "I-it can't be," he stared down at the skeletal remains, a few pieces of flesh lay on the body as the Kazekage's robe remained torn with two bodies by its side. Baki turned to the others, "when did you find this!?"

A nin wearing a mask answered, "we've found it earlier, but we are waiting for the hunter nins to arrive and identify the body."

Baki twitched an eye; questions flooded his mind as he realized the remains must have lasted many days ago. Baki looked around at the solemn faces on the Sand ninjas; if it was who they thought it was…

He didn't want to think about it.

…_Scene Change…_

Naruto looked around the room in worry; everything was gone, as if the Sound team had up and left. 'Where are they,' he thought in worry, exiting the building once again; something didn't feel right. Naruto leapt through the roofs again, making his way across the village, his mind filled with worry, he would have to tell the Hokage.

The night air was cool as he made his way to the training grounds, with all his tasks today and healing, he didn't have time to train…it might be late but at least, no one would see him practice…his back yard was a bit too small for his bigger jutsus.

He disappeared in a yellow flash.

…_Training field…_

Ami stayed late in the training fields, trying to master the jutsu on the scroll. She was disappointed, it was taking her longer than she thought just trying to change her chakra into a mud like substance and spewing it from her mouth…it tasted sick.

There were two more instructions on the scroll, one was the mud clone jutsu and the other was a guide, telling her how to strengthen the mud, turning it into a formidable stone defense. At first, she was a bit disappointed that she had only been learning how to manipulate earth; she was only given two jutsus so far. She experimented though, and she found it was fun twisting and turning the earth to her will, hiding and waiting underneath while sensing others on top. She had been using her clones to help her, but the only problem she encountered was summoning the mud, each of her clone was stumped on that one…especially since it drained her clones' chakra a lot faster than the other methods.

The mud clone jutsu was a lot faster to perform than her shadow clone but a bit weaker in taking certain hits, but then, with her knowledge of hardening the mud, turning it to stone was really useful here. Her mud clones became as strong as statues, even taking more hits…but they were kind of slower so it evened out, she still had a lot of chakra to spare so more experimenting was needed.

She tried again, concentrating on her chakra, inside of her; changing it, concentrating on her element as she felt something rise from her throat…she became distracted as her eyes twitched before she spewed out the sick tasting brown…thing onto the floor. It appeared as a small puddle, nothing else as she wiped her mouth, making sick noises as she coughed out the rest.

"Gah," she grew frustrated, spitting out some more, "I hate this," she sighed, the perv sensei wasn't here to help her; she couldn't find him at all. She hated to admit it, but the perv knew his stuff, especially the toad summoning contract he allowed her to sign. Ever since he started training her, she felt herself caring for the old perv more and she wondered where he went off to.

Suddenly, she felt the ground rumble as she saw a bright light lit the air before finally settling. 'What was that?' she grew curious, running towards the spot.

…_Sasuke…_

Sasuke slapped his head, his illusion gone as his mask was down, he stared at the damage…

Trees were knocked down and destroyed; there was a huge path of destruction in front of him, leading to who knows where.

Sasuke looked at the clone next to him who had his arms up, saying, "Hey, you still wanted to try it."

Sasuke sighed, dismissing the clone before placing his illusion and mask back on.

It's been so many years since he performed the big ball rasengan, having knowledge on the jutsu and not being able to perform it; it was a big relief to at least know he was still able to use the jutsu.

His attention shifted to a presence that landed behind him, he turned to look, wondering who he had attracted…Ami.

She looked at the blonde nin Naruto before switching her gaze to the path in front of him…her eyes widened.

"What did you do?"

Naruto shrugged, looking back at her, "something that seems to have attracted attention," he moved forward, "I have to leave before anymore ninjas start to investigate."

Ami stood in front of him as he raised a brow out of curiosity, she narrowed her eyes, "what are you still doing in the village, are you trying to destroy it?"

Naruto chuckled, "honestly, I haven't done anything yet and everyone is chasing after me," he looked humorous, staring back at her as her guard lessened, "besides, what are you doing out here at this hour?" he peered down at her curiously as she twitched.

"None of your business missing nin," she looked back at the damage before facing him, "you are a weird ninja you know?"

Naruto looked at her curiously as she continued, "You're just," she waved her hands in the air, "here…what is it you're looking for, didn't you get what you want?"

Naruto looked thoughtful, placing his hand in his chin and nodding, "well to answer that question," he looked back at her, "I don't know…"

Ami slightly opened her jaw at the idiotic answer as Naruto chuckled before his eyes narrowed; Ami looked surprised at the sudden change of attitude, "ninjas are approaching, I need to leave."

She looked around, she didn't sense any ninjas; the missing nin then looked at her as he seemed to have an idea, "hey, you mind if I try something?"

Ami backed away, "what is it?"

Naruto smiled, he wanted to test a theory of his, "I know you don't want any nins finding you here at the scene of the…" he pointed back at his work, "destruction, so, here," he stuck his hand out, "take my hand."

Ami narrowed her eyes, "I feel safer with ninjas from my village then, someone like you."

Naruto tsked, shaking his head as he felt the figures approach, "how about if I promise to help you with your training?"Ami looked up curiously, looking at the damage before staring back at the smiling blonde, "the nins who will arrive might take you in for questioning or charge you for all this destruction…"Ami glared as Naruto still held out his hand, "and I know someone has the Chuunin finals to compete in…"

Ami narrowed her eyes before finally taking Naruto's hand, he smirked before concentrating on his chakra.

Ami felt something weird pass over her as she stared back at the nin, Naruto, whose face was in pure concentration, he looked at her, his eyes looked…distracted.

"What," she asked as Naruto stared at her, she felt weird at his stare.

"Your hand," he spoke in a serious tone as Ami grew worried.

"W-what about my hand, what's wrong with it?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head, "it's…" Ami waited for the response as Naruto grinned, "soft."

Ami twitched, smacking Naruto with her other hand as he laughed replying, "its distracting ok!?"

"Just shut up and hurry it up," Ami twitched in irritation at the ninja as she felt the foreign chakra engulf her whole body before they both disappeared in a yellow flash.

As soon as they disappeared, a group of Anbus appeared, staring around the scene.

"Did anyone sense their chakra?" one called out as the others started to spread out.

"Sir," one spoke out, spotting the damage, "you need to see this."

They all looked at the damage, their masks hiding their facial expression but their body language showing their surprise.

The path of damage was spread throughout the training fields; they looked on further as the damage ended near the village…whatever jutsu this was, they wouldn't want to be the one on the receiving end.

…_Ami…_

They appeared in another training area, Ami on top of Naruto, feeling dizzy before opening her eyes. She blushed, her face was inches away from the nin's own who had his eyes closed at the moment…he opened them.

"Woah!" he quickly moved to the side as Ami fell, both of them blushing as Naruto scratched his cheek, "wow, it worked."

Ami shook her head, standing up, "yeah, whatever you did…" she looked around, realizing she was in a different training ground but recognizable.

Naruto peered out into the forest, "the area we were just in should be that way," he pointed at the direction as Ami looked towards the area, "we should be far enough though."

He looked back at Ami, "so," he spoke out awkwardly as they stayed in silence before Ami narrowed her eyes before sighing and replying, "So, are you seriously going to help me?"

Naruto shrugged, "I made a promise right," she looked surprised; "who are you facing?"

"A Sand nin, Temari" she answered as Naruto nodded, he didn't get a chance to find out who was facing who.

"Alright then," Naruto changed his stance and stared at Ami seriously, "show me what you can do," he rushed forward as Ami looked surprised before dodging the attack, she leaped away.

"What are you doing!?"

Naruto shrugged, "if you want to train, you need combat experience," he concentrated on the winds around him before forming a gust and shooting it at the girl.

Ami twitched before she was blown back, her body slamming into one of the trees as Naruto watched her puff into a log. Naruto sensed around before leaping into the air as Ami popped out of the ground, cursing as she missed. Naruto looked surprised that Ami learned how to subtly manipulate the earth like that.

She summoned clones as Naruto summoned a few of his own, "let the battle of the clones begin," he prepared to teach her a few lessons of his own.

Through the night, Naruto trained her, holding back a little as he watched Ami create new ways of trying to surprise him. Most of the time, he had been using wind attacks on her, teaching her to defend herself from the attacks like he knew Temari would throw at her; he was surprised at how well she was able to use the earth element, especially using that mud overturn jutsu. She summoned the wall to take the wind damage then disappeared underground, popping up and trying to land a hit.

They stopped when Ami tried something weird…she spewed out some brown stuff on the floor and he had to look away kind of green faced. He stopped her as she coughed out the rest. She panted, wiping her mouth with her arm as she leaned against one of the trees, Naruto approached her.

"That," he grew sick, "was weird."

Ami blushed, "I haven't mastered it yet," she looked disappointed as she rested on the tree. The nin was good and she couldn't help but think he was holding back his power.

"What were you trying to do?"

Ami looked back up, feeling tired, "I was trying to create some mud…"

'Oh,' Naruto looked surprised; he knew a few ninjas that were able to do that. He looked at the panting girl, she was tired out already as she sat down, sitting against the tree, her eyes slowly closing. Naruto looked up…it was late in the night; of course she would be tired, especially with the training and the time.

"How about we meet again tomorrow night?" he crouched low, staring at her as Ami nodded tiredly, her eyes drooped.

"Huh," she sagged down, "yeah, sure," her eyes were slowly closing, "I just need to...rest for a moment," she closed her eyes, sitting against the tree as Naruto sighed. He remembered when he was at that age so young; he would always knock out this late at night, even after his trainings, it didn't matter to him where he slept…no one was with him, to tell him to go inside.

He slowly placed his arm around the girl, picking her up bridal style as her head shifted comfortably on his chest; her soft breathing was comforting as Naruto stared down at a person who was living his past life, "This time," he whispered softly to her as he started exiting the field, "you're not alone."

She snuggled into his chest as he carried her, "mmm...you smell like Sasuke," she muttered under her tired breathe, she was out of it in her tired state. Naruto blushed, 'Oh boy, she's starting to develop her keen senses,' he thought, walking through the streets quickly but softly, not to wake the girl, sensing the guards and avoiding them as he made his way to Ami's apartment.

The next morning, Ami would wake up on her bed, blushing and wondering how the nin knew where her home was.


	35. Days Preparations: My Enemy My Friend

Ch 35

I don't own Naruto

Note: I feel like…just having fun in this chapter, my fic so whatever... not the pairing btw, it won't happened until way into the second arch. I hope you like the big chapter, I've been working on it when I had time but I am busy at the moment. Oh and sorry if I time skipped a few times, wanted to hurry up and bring the scene out.

* * *

(7 days until the finals)

Baki received the message early the next morning, his eyes tired as he opened it.

Last night, the bodies were identified…it was the Kazekage. Not only that, but the hunter nins revealed that the body has been rotting ever since last month, which left him to question, who were they all serving all this time?

As his eyes read the message, they widened in shock before narrowing; he crumbled the scroll and threw it out. He took a messenger bird summoning scroll and placed it in his pouch before heading out.

He had alerted the council on what had happened but he couldn't wait for their decision, he needed to go back to the Leaf village…this war was never supposed to happen.

He would inform the council and message them when he could before leaving to the village, he would see what this imposter wants before deciding what the armies of Sand would do next.

…_Scene Change…_

Sasuke walked into the Hokage building, his eyes zeroing on the secretary as he walked up towards him.

"I need to see the Hokage," Sasuke spoke out as the nin looked back at him; taking in his features before slightly looking surprised.

"Sir Uchiha," he spoke out standing up, "I'll inform him right away," he left as Sasuke quirked his lips, muttering under his breath, "I'm just a genin you know, no need to act that way…"

Soon the secretary returned, leading Sasuke to the Hokage's office as they passed by the two guards.

Once Sasuke entered, he was surprised to find the Hokage busy at his desk; there were scrolls and paper all over it as the elder Sarutobi looked up and signaled him to approach.

"Sir," Sasuke looked at him worriedly, "you looked swamped…"

Sarutobi raised a brow before sighing and sitting back on his chair, allowing himself to rest for a minute before looking back at Sasuke.

"I appreciate your concern," Sarutobi replied, spotting the boy's worried look; it was comforting knowing how concerned the youth would be towards him, "but all this has to do with, you know."

Sasuke nodded but with all that work, things didn't seem so good, "is everything alright?"

Sarutobi looked at Sasuke, the one who had helped discover the whole invasion; he didn't want to worry the boy but then again, he shouldn't keep secrets from him, he just settled in shaking his head, "when things get worse, I'll tell you, ok?"

Sasuke looked unsure, wondering if things are as bad as it seems; he contemplated if he should add to the Hokage's worries.

Sarutobi saw the conflicted look, "Sasuke, what's wrong," he peered close at the boy a bit worried.

"Umm," Sasuke looked unsure, "I was just…" he looked at Sarutobi's face; they looked tired but still worried as Sasuke shook his head, "checking up on you."

Sarutobi didn't believe him as Sasuke smiled nervously.

"Sasuke," Sarutobi started as Sasuke waved it off.

"No, really," Sasuke started walking back, "I haven't heard anything and I was just curious so I'll just go now."

Sarutobi looked unsure; the boy was hiding something, "are you sure?"

Sasuke nodded before standing near the door, "even with all these plans," Sasuke looked back at him with a small smile, "you need to rest, everyone is worried about you."

Sarutobi looked surprised at the words as Sasuke smiled; he smiled back, "thank you Sasuke, I'll try to."

Sasuke left as Sarutobi felt sadden inside; people worried for him, he saw it in his ninjas but the war won't plan on itself, he needed to keep on working on it. He thought back to the boy before sighing, maybe he could rest just a little before going back to work…

Sasuke looked saddened as he left the Hokage tower, the old man was someone he cherished, and he didn't want him to be in worse shape for the battle because of this, he didn't want to lose the old man again…

'Do die of old age is what most ninjas would want,' Sasuke thought, quickly rushing through the path towards a familiar apartment building, 'the old man was so close to fulfilling his dream, but if he died in battle…' Sasuke sighed; he would have to relive the funeral all over again.

It didn't take long until he arrived at the destined building, he entered.

A big man behind the counter spotted him, "how can I help you young sir?"

Sasuke nodded, "I need information regarding a guest in a certain room."

"Oh," he brought out the log book, placing it on the table as he let Sasuke look through it. Anyone had access to the log book, but confidential information was harder to get.

Sasuke turned the page, spotting the familiar name, 'they left?'

Sasuke stared down at the letters, the Sound team had checked out yesterday morning; Sasuke didn't understand. He looked up at the man, "do you remember anyone leaving he building yesterday morning," he pointed at the book as the man read the time of the guests who checked out.

"Hmm," the man pondered thinking back to yesterday morning before nodding, "ah yes, a weird bunch."

Sasuke listened as the man continued, "they were very silent, not even talking to eachother. They just came here, signed off then left."

"Do you know what they looked like?"

The man shook his head, "I'm sorry but they each had a mask on, I couldn't tell if they were a girl or a boy but there were three of them and they each signed off."

Sasuke looked back at the log book, spotting the signatures from when the guests first sighed in before reading when they signed off; it looked the same.

Sasuke activated his eyes, staring at it intently as his eyes focused in on them; the line curves appeared much smoother. His mind registered everything, as a scene formed in his head. From the beginning, the way the lines and curves were written, Kin's signature showed hesitance, confidence, and excitement…how a genin first entering a village is supposed to show. Sasuke observed the latest one, it was different; It showed the work of precision as if the user was used to writing it over and over again. It almost looked like the first one which was the weird part; it would mean the genin hadn't changed at all…and he knew Kin, she had changed.

That would mean, this was a fake; Sasuke stared back at the man, shutting off his eyes as the man shivered, "thank you," Sasuke left.

The man in the counter looked back at the Uchiha, an image of a tall Uchiha wearing a flak jacket that showed the image of the corps appeared, he smiled excitedly remembering when he was a child, the Uchihas were the elites; they were the ones who kept order in the village. They would see things others couldn't with their eyes. The Konoha Military Corps, known for the best detectives the country has ever seen…the boy would bring them back and he wondered if he would live to watch it happen.

Sasuke walked out of the building, his mind filled with worry.

'Where did they go?' Sasuke pondered; if the Sound team left; why didn't Kin inform him or the Hokage, It just didn't make any sense. Then he thought back, Cloud was now part of the invasion, why are they with Orochimaru?

So engrossed was he with his thoughts that he didn't notice the small hidden eyes belonging to a certain boy, following him.

…_Scene Change…_

Baki sped through the path; he would make it to the village by tonight if he kept up his pace. He popped a soldier pill into his mouth, speeding up. Against the councils' orders, he would approach the imposter. The whole of Suna was angry, they wanted revenge. The Kazekage was a hard man, but he was their leader, ad if he had died before the Chuunin exams, then whose idea was all of this? They won't be tricked and they won't listen to any one but their leader…but then how will he tell Gaara?

He inwardly shivered, the boy was scary when he was angry, and he was surprised the boy hasn't killed anyone in this month.

…_Jiraiya…_

Jiraiya travelled city to city, not stopping to rest until he found her. He summoned toads, leaping across the path, cutting so much time as he checked with his contacts…until finally, he found her.

Jiraiya entered a gambling establishment, walking towards a spot were a crowd gathered around a slot machine, a blonde woman was winning way too much.

She stood up, "Well look at that, I win, and you appear," she turned around as the crowd watched, "Jiraiya…"

She stared hard at him, a black haired woman holding a pig looked on worriedly between the two as Jiraiya's own stared at his long past teammate, "Tsunade…I finally found you." He spoke out as things became quiet with tension in the air.

…_minutes later…_

Jiraiya sat in a bar drinking along with Tsunade as the black haired woman continued to watch, wondering what this was all about.

"Tsunade, we need your help," Jiraiya laid it out as Tsunade scoffed, taking a swig from her bottle.

"Forget it," she stared back, her face red, "I'm never returning to that village."

Jiraiya looked back at her in sorrow, remembering her reasons, "then you would doom your own village," Tsunade looked up curiously as did her assistant; Jiraiya glared back, "do you want me to tell you now, how your village will be destroyed, how everyone you remembered from your child hood, our sensei…they will all be dead by the end of this week?"

The assistant looked up in shock as Tsunade felt her necklace before taking a long swig on her Sake bottle before looking down.

"What happened?" she asked as Jiraiya started to explain the situation with Sand, Cloud, and Sound…about Orochimaru. Tsunade listened, looking down as her assistant stared with wide shocked eyes, staring back at Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Jiraiya stared down, taking a shot of his drink before speaking in sorrow, "I tried finding you once before," Tsunade looked at him in the corner of her eyes as her cheeks remained red; Jiraiya looked down, sad in memory, "I couldn't help him, my apprentice. I couldn't save his wife," Jiraiya looked at her his eyes were determined, "please," he spoke out as Tsunade's eyes widened slightly in surprise, "I couldn't save them, just help your village, help our sensei just this once…then afterwards," Jiraiya didn't finish it, not wanting to say it when he didn't want her to leave again.

They both stayed quiet, Tsunade played with her necklace, torn from her memories and torn from the destruction of her home…she may not want to return, the memories, but would she allow it to be destroyed, allow all those people to die? She sighed, "Fine," Jiraiya looked up surprised as did her assistant.

"Shizune," Tsunade spoke out to her assistant who straitened, already Shizune would return home if she was needed, "get our things ready." She nodded, heading out as Tsunade stared back at Jiraiya, "I will not stay afterwards, just his once will I help, after that, I'm gone…understand?"

Jiraiya nodded sadly as they resumed drinking in silence; Tsunade ordering extra as past feelings started to rise inside of her, remembering the Leaf village…

…_Scene Change…_

Sasuke lifted the boy up by the scruff of his neck. The boy smiled sheepishly at him as Sasuke twitched one eye, "what do you want Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru grinned; he liked it when people called him by his real name and not the title 'Honored Grandson' or what not.

"I need…" Konohamaru looked down, "advice."

Sasuke placed the boy down, letting him stand before replying, "Why aren't you asking Ami?"

He blushed, "she's busy…and I don't want to ask her."

Sasuke grinned, crouching to the ground to meet the boy's height; placing his hand on top of his hair and ruffling it, "don't tell me you have a crush on Ami?"

"What!" Konohmaru shouted, jumping away as Sasuke stood up, chuckling and continued with his statement, "it's ok really; I think it's kind of cute."

"No, no, no" Konohamaru waved his hand in the air, making an X symbol as he shook his head, "I just think she can't help me with this, I need a guy's advice."

"Oh," Sasuke looked thoughtful, "ok then, what is it?"

Konohamaru looked around before signaling Sasuke to come close, he did, crouching low as the boy whispered into his ear.

Sasuke raised a brow, "what makes you think I can help you with this?"

Konohamaru looked up, giving him a disbelieving look, "you're the local heartthrob, and any girl would date you."

Sasuke blushed, looking embarrassed, "no, not any girl…"

Konohamaru spotted a genin girl wearing a hiate; she looked around Sasuke's age. Konohamaru took Sasuke's hand, leading him to her.

"Excuse me miss," she looked surprised, staring at the little boy.

"Honored grandson," she smiled politely, "how can I help you?"

Konohamaru looked annoyed at the title as Sasuke wondered what was going on. He knew the girl; she was in Team 3 from his class.

"Yeah I was wondering," Konohamaru pushed Sasuke forward as the girl blushed, spotting the Uchiha, "would you date him?"

Sasuke looked at the girl and smiled as she blushed hard before looking down, "I-I, did you and, m-me," she fainted at the spot as Sasuke caught her, Konohamaru grinned as Sasuke looked annoyed.

"This doesn't prove anything," he started heading towards the hospital, carrying the fainted girl in his arms; Konohamaru following and pleading.

"Come on, help me?" he nearly begged as Sasuke twitched, he had more important things to do.

They continued walking as the villagers nearby watched the strange site; Sasuke blushed at their gazes as he held the girl in his arms, Konohamaru was still following and begging…this would be an interesting rumor.

As soon as they reached the hospital, Sasuke dropped off the girl into the arms of the med nins before returning outside, Konohamaru looked sad, like a sad, dejected, little puppy; Sasuke sighed.

"Alright," Sasuke looked down in defeat, "who is the girl?"

Konohamaru shook his head, "please, just teach me?"

Sasuke nodded, "Listen, I'll only help you, but if I end up regretting whatever I teach you," he gave Konohamaru a look making the boy shiver, "…just don't make me regret this, understood?"

Konohamaru nodded as Sasuke continued walking, directing him to follow, "I'm going to help you make her a friend first," Konohamaru looked up curiously, "it doesn't work in one day, a girl won't just magically like you; you'll have to earn it." Sasuke remembered the advice, thinking back to his past life, especially when trying to court a girl, "Besides, making friends with a girl isn't a bad thing, they are as strong, smart, and powerful as anyone….now let's see, who in your grade is the most unapproachable?"

Konohamaru thought about it before remembering a certain Hyuuga, "Oh, Hanabi," he shivered, remembering the painful stick from many years ago, "she can be cold sometimes…"

Sasuke looked down at the boy in surprise, 'Hinata's sister,' he nodded, "alright, do you know anything about her?"

The boy shook his head as Sasuke sighed, "Then let's see if flowers work, how's that?"

They stopped; Konohamaru looked at the shop they stopped in front of, realizing it was a flowers shop.

"But this is embarrassing," Konohamaru blushed as Sasuke gave him a scolding look.

"If you can't be friends with a girl like Hanabi, then how would you approach others?"

Konohamaru sighed, "Alright, alright," they entered.

The bell from the door rang as Ino looked up from her counter, putting on a friendly face, "Welcome, how may I help you," she spotted the customer, "Sasuke!?" she said out loud a bit surprised as Sasuke waved to her, a friendly smile on his face.

"Hey Ino," he greeted as she leaned close from the counter.

"What are you doing here?" she blushed as Sasuke looked down at Konohamaru.

"Just helping a friend," he looked around the shop, "what kind of flower do you think a girl would like?"

Ino looked surprised before spotting the boy, she grinned, "aw, is this all for you little boy," she giggled as he blushed and glared at her, she turned back to Sasuke, "well," she blushed again, "I guess, it depends on what type of girl she is" she looked around, "but if it was me," she batted her eyes, "I would go with mixed flowers, showing off different colors, it is a sure way to impress any girl."

Sasuke looked down at Konohamaru, "Hanabi has a cold kind of personality, like you said right?"

Konohamaru nodded as Sasuke looked around the shop, his mind pondering as Ino continued to watch and listen.

Sasuke thought back to Hinata, remembering the cool pale blue shaped flowers she enjoyed so much back in his other life, he spotted a group of them, "Konohamaru, how about these?"

Ino left the counter, standing next to them as Konohamaru stared at the group of pale flowers.

"I don't know why but," the boy continued to look at the flowers, "these remind me of her eyes…"

Sasuke chuckled before turning to Ino, "I think we found the flowers."

She smiled, gathering a few and wrapping it around a special cloth as Sasuke continued to speak to Konohamaru.

"Not too much flowers but not too less," Sasuke pointed at the flowers, "we're talking about being friends here…I think she would appreciate this and listen to what you would have to say."

Ino looked up at Sasuke who was talking to the boy; wondering how he knew this much.

As Sasuke a stood in front of the counter she asked, "don't tell me you're giving him directions on how to get girls?" she said it in a neutral voice as Sasuke shook his head.

"No of course not," Sasuke shook his head as Ino remained unsure, "I rather he makes friends with a girl first, and get to know the girl before deciding otherwise, besides," he leaned close, whispering into Ino's ear as she felt his breathe tickle her ear, she blushed, "I think they are too young to be dating…"

Ino giggled before handing the flowers over as Sasuke paid for them.

"I'll see you around Ino," he smiled at her with a wave as Ino waved back a bit enthusiastically.

She sighed as he left the shop; placing her elbow on the counter and leaning on her hand, she fell into a daze, blushing all the way…Sasuke would make a great boyfriend.

As they approached the manor, Sasuke lectured to Konohamaru who held the flowers, "you may hate her, but do you really know her?"

Konohamaru quirked his mouth, thinking back to all those times he had picked on her.

"This is the test," Sasuke looked ahead as they approached the Hyuuga manor, "I want you to get to know her, the flowers will probably give her an excuse not to kick you out…just yet, but try talking to her like you would with those two friends of yours…can you do that?" Sasuke looked down at the boy who looked unsure, he added, "Let me tell you something personal…"

Konohamaru looked up, meeting his gaze as he continued, "crushes come and go, but if you find that precious friend, they would stay forever…" he smiled in memory, "they help you when you need it and they would die to defend you…and when you know you would do the same for them then you've got a bond that would allow you to overcome almost any obstacle," he grinned, "just look at your two friends, you do everything together…"

Konohamaru smiled, remembering his two trusted classmates as Sasuke stopped at the gate, the Hyuuga guard approaching.

Sasuke spoke one last time, "I'm pretty sure Hanabi isn't as cold as she seems," Konohamaru looked up at that, "she just has to be, she's a Hyuuga."

The guard came up as Konohamaru asked to see Hanabi, he nodded leading the boy inside the manor as Sasuke stood outside.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around, facing a curious looking Hinata, "hey," he greeted with a hand wave.

"What are you doing here?"

Sasuke offered a sheepish smile, "Just helping a friend," they stood there for a moment, "so how is your training?"

She smiled, "i-it's been great," she looked down, "but that's what I'm least concerned about…"

Sasuke nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder for reassurance as Hinata blushed in response, "you know what," he said as Hinata looked up, "we haven't sparred ever since the academy," he grinned as she realized what he wanted to do, "how about it?"

"But," she looked unsure, worried at her weakness as Sasuke waved it off.

"Come on, you're a strong ninja," she blushed at the compliment, "let's see what you can do."

Hinata agreed in the end, leading Sasuke inside the manor.

As they entered he had to smile as he spotted Konohamaru and Hanabi in the living room, they both appeared to be blushing as Hinata looked surprised at the scene; she looked to a grinning Sasuke.

"Let's leave them alone," Sasuke spoke in response as they headed further inside the manor, entering a hall that took them out into a training field in the Hyuuga back yard.

They both stood apart from each other, Sasuke began to stretch along with Hinata.

"Don't go easy on me," Sasuke spoke out as Hinata turned to face him; Sasuke didn't want to do this but he knew she wouldn't try as hard if he didn't say it, "I would take it as an insult if you don't try your hardest…"

Hinata widened her eyes, before hardening her will and getting into stance, staring back at Sasuke who stood in his…as the wind blew, a leaf fell from the tree in front of them; slowly, it weaved back and forth until finally, it landed on the ground.

Sasuke rushed forward along with Hinata. His fist shot straight forward as Hinata's palm met it, twisting until Sasuke lost balance, she struck with her other palm, coming up towards his chest. Sasuke spun his body as his arm batted the strike away before crouching low, kicking out his foot, sweeping low as Hinata flipped back, dodging the kick before rushing forward. Sasuke quickly stood, turning his body to the sides and batting away Hinata's palmed strikes, before throwing his closed palmed fists' punches towards her. Hinata would weave through the attacks, using her palms to catch and twist his strikes, throwing him off balance before countering on her own, so far, they seemed even until Sasuke stood back, Hinata following.

He activated his eyes as did Hinata, chakra was allowed.

Sasuke disappeared in a blur as Hinata stood still, waiting and watching all around her before she saw him come up in front of her. He swung low as Hinata concentrated her chakra in her arms, bringing it down in a relaxed motion that blocked the attack before she brought her other chakra induced fingers 

down towards his arm, Sasuke quickly pulled out before she could close his tenketsu. Hinata swayed her arms away; back into position as Sasuke moved back but looked at her in amazement…he couldn't see the movement, her chakra flowed smoothly into that attack and her muscles weren't tensed; plus, with how fast she brought up her arms, she would have blocked it anyways.

Soft Boxing with Hinata's quick guard and chakra control, this would be hard. Sasuke smirked before disappearing again. Hinata concentrated before she felt a shift in the air; she didn't see it until she turned her head slightly, before dodging an attack. Sasuke grinned as Hinata looked back in surprise…he knew the Hyuuga's blind spot.

"How?" she asked as Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't ask how, just learn how," he disappeared again as Hinata followed his movements, concentrating on her chakra as he heard the voice echo in the field, "to counter it."

Hinata grew ready, placing both palms out and concentrating around her.

Sasuke observed through his eyes as Hinata was shooting out tiny bursts of chakra all around her body before they all swirled around her, she turned, spotting Sasuke as he saw the chakra swirls, each one forming into a senbon like needle until finally, he had to dodge as the attack nearly collided with his body.

Sasuke looked impressed before rushing forward again…

Konohamaru and Hanabi sat outside watching the battle, earlier, it was awkward but Hanabi enjoyed the flowers. They chatted a bit before moving to the back and spotting the battle; now they chatted amiably like friends, each speaking out, trying to follow their movements.

"Does your sister fight like this all the time," Konohamaru asked as his arms punched the air in excitement.

Hanabi was more controlled but she wanted to cheer on, "no, she doesn't fight me like this…"

They continued observing until they both turned back, feeling a presence behind him.

"F-father!" Hanabi spoke out as Konohamaru grew nervous; Hiashi didn't acknowledge them as he continued to stare at the little battle.

Sasuke rushed in again as a small shield of chakra surrounded Hinata's figure, she brought her hand up, blocking Sasuke's punch before twisting and shooting her palm forward. Sasuke leaned to the left, dodging before bringing up his knee. She countered, slamming her elbow down as Sasuke twitched in the brief feeling of pain, Hinata took advantage and palm strike Sasuke in the chest…he tumbled back, hitting a tree.

Hinata panted before realizing what she had done, she brought her arms up to her chest, rushing up to him, "Sasuke," she looked scared and worried, "I'm so sorry…"

Then the strange thing was, Sasuke chuckled before disappearing in a puff of smoke…Sasuke erupted from the ground, appearing behind Hinata as he pointed a finger on the back of Hinata's neck, "got you…"

He chuckled again as Hinata flushed in embarrassment at the academy maneuver.

Clapping could be heard as they both turned around, spotting the small crowd of two children and one adult.

"Father," Hinata stood behind Sasuke who nodded to Hiashi.

"Impressive, both of you," Hiashi spoke out, inwardly pleased at the both of them, "Uchiha."

Sasuke gave him his attention, "you should visit more, I'm sure Hinata would need a partner to help her grow stronger."

Hinata turned scarlet red as Sasuke looked confused before slightly nodding, "Ok sir?"

Hiashi looked closer as Sasuke turned around to face Hinata, checking if she was ok, something seemed familiar; he shook his head and nodded back before moving away.

Sasuke asked Hinata as Hiashi left, "what was that about?"

She shook her head, "father's been acting weird lately, and he wants me to invite you to dinner sometimes," her head looked down as Sasuke answered.

"Not this week, we still have a lot of training to do."

Hinata nodded, "yeah."

Sasuke turned to Konohamaru, "we should probably go now."

Night was soon approaching as Konohamaru nodded. They both were soon escorted out, Hanabi and Hinata waving a good bye as the two boys exited.

"So, how did it go," Sasuke peered at the boy who smiled.

"She is a pretty interesting person."

Sasuke nodded as they started to part ways, Konohamaru looking up at Sasuke, "Sasuke, thanks."

Sasuke shrugged, "whatever." They smiled at each other before finally going their separate ways.

…_Scene change…_

There was pounding on their door as Temari opened it, widening her eyes in surprise at who it was.

"Baki sensei," she spoke out as Kankurou along with Gaara appeared.

Once Baki spotted Gaara, he grew nervous before speaking out, "where is the Kazekage?"

Gaara approached, giving him a scroll that they received today, "this is the instruction the Kazekage gave us to give to you."

Baki took the scroll, surprised that Gaara would be the one who approached him.

"Listen, we've uncovered something in Sand."

The Sand siblings paid attention as Baki sighed before speaking, "The Kazekage is dead."

"What!" Kankurou and Temari gasped out as Gaara's eyes slightly widened in surprise, Baki nodded, "we've identified his remains, he has been dead since before these exams."

"If that's true," Temari asked, "who has the Sand been following all this time?"

Baki stared at her, "whoever this imposter is, it seems he is the cause of all this," Baki headed towards the door, "I need to see what he wants before we do anything else."

They nodded as Baki left before turning to each other, this changes everything.

…_Scene change…_

Ami trained in the field while she waited for that nin to show up like he promised. She tried the mud summoning jutsu earlier but again, it failed, so she decided to train on other jutsus.

She wondered why she was accepting his help again and wondered if he would really come back.

"Hey," she turned around spotting the blonde haired ninja who waved at her, "what's up?"

She glared, "you actually came…"

He chuckled, approaching her, "of course," he looked at her curiously, "how are you with the whole producing mud thing?"he remembered last night…that was an interesting sight.

She shook her head, "still not good."

"Try it again."

She sighed before repeating the whole process. Changing her chakra again until finally spewing something that wasn't quite mud…Naruto twitched an eye, he wouldn't get used to seeing that.

"Alright then I think I know what your problem is."

She looked up curiously, wiping her mouth as Naruto lectured, "you are becoming way to distracted, once it enters your mouth, things go wrong, you lose control and spew out…" they looked at the brown puddle as Naruto shivered, "that thing…"

Naruto shook his head as Ami argued back, "I can't help it, the taste is strong," she had a disgusted look, "once it enters…the taste and feeling just…bleah."

"And that's your problem," Naruto lectured, "that's why you are always getting it wrong, if you keep worrying about the taste, your mind becomes distracted, then you screw up," he sat down near a tree, "remember you're just spitting the thing out, now try again," Naruto knew he was being a bit hard on her since she was developing her keen senses, meaning, her hearing, eyesight, smelling, tasting, and so on, where only going to get better, he felt bad at how many times more the taste would affect her.

Ami huffed in annoyance before nodding and repeating the steps. This time, as soon as she felt the liquid change, she ignored it before spewing out a stream of mud from her mouth; it worked for a while until she wavered, coughing out the rest. Naruto looked on sympathetically before moving to her side, patting her back.

"Ok, you almost had it that time," he spoke out as Ami wiped her mouth, "in time, I'm sure you'll get used to it, so just keep practicing."

Ami nodded Naruto stood in stance, "so are you ready?"

Ami smirked; nodding her head before she rushed towards him…she was determined to land a blow on him.

…_Scene Change…_

Baki bowed in front of his so called leader but his eyes saw the shadow that sat behind the curtains.

"Baki," the Kazikage spoke out, "I'm surprised by your late night appearance."

Baki remained crouched on the floor, his head bowing, "As soon as I arrived in the village, I sought you out…Sir."

The Kazekage chuckled, "yes, you are most loyal, you may rise, Baki."

Baki stood up, awaiting the imposter's orders.

"Do you believe," the Kazekage asked Baki, "that the whole Leaf village is the cause of all our burdens?"

Baki looked confused at first; remembering many months ago the economic turmoil the Sand village faced because of the restrictions by the Leaf village; he remembered the Kazekage then, how he suggested a way to fix this with Leaf…both by negotiations. War was the last thing on the Kazekage's mind until a few months ago, maybe when this imposter took over.

Baki replied an affirmative response as the fake Kazekage continued.

"Good," the shadow rose behind the curtains, "I believe all will be solved once we destroy this village."

'Destroy?' Baki thought in shock; they were here to prove how strong the Sand village was, to show Suna's power, not to destroy the village.

"Your orders are to help coordinate with our allies."

"The Sound?" Baki asked a bit confused since they already have been coordinating with the war leaders.

The Kazekage chuckled, "we have a new ally now, the Cloud nins."

Baki looked shocked at the info, "Sir, why do we need more help?"

"Baki, this will help ensure this village's demise," the fake leader rose from behind the curtains, "for too long have I sat around and watched the village, now is our chance, and we will do it with the help of our allies Sand and Cloud."

Baki narrowed his eyes slightly, 'Sand and Cloud?' he noticed the mistake.

The Kazekage continued, not realizing the small error, "now go, you have much to prepare."

"Yes," Baki bowed, "Lord Kazekage," he whispered out a bit bitterly before leaving; 'I need to inform the council,' he thought seriously as he left out the hall.

The Kazekage chuckled as he sat back down, leaning on the knuckle of his fist as a grin appeared on his pale face; his small speech with the nin, he showed a little of his emotions but he was inwardly excited, by the end of the week, the Leaf village would be destroyed.

…_Scene change…_

Ami was getting used to Naruto's wind attacks, especially with her ability with earth manipulations.

Once they stopped, Naruto approached her asking her to summon one of the strongest walls; at first, she was confused before complying.

She slammed her hands on the floor, erecting up a stone wall as Naruto looked at it before signaling her to move.

He shot his arms forward, speaking out, "Wind style; cutting winds."

The wind around him picked up before blasting forward, Ami watched as her stone wall was soon sliced into pieces; she turned back to Naruto.

Naruto spoke, "your wall is good but it still needs a lot of work if you want to stop the more powerful wind attacks."

Ami looked down sighed, her mind already thinking of a way to fix this.

"Hey cheer up though," Naruto smiled at her as she continued to look at him, "if you are as resourceful as I think you are then, you'll figure out a way in no time," Naruto jumped up to a tree, "I'll test it out next time," he waved, "see you later."

Ami watched as he disappeared in a yellow light before looking back at the empty field; the nin acted nothing like what she thought a missing nin would, in fact, the nin's presence was almost…comforting and familiar?

She shook her head before summoning up a few clones; she would practice more before heading home.

Naruto appeared inside a familiar looking cavern, the place he had found the scrolls.

Again, he activated the lights and walked down the cave, pulling out a three pronged kunai.

The scroll gave him a total of twenty special kunais and the formula recipe to making them, which meant, he had better not lose any of these, especially the ones that didn't have the seals broken.

He read about those in the scroll and so far, he counted off five of them in his arsenal; they were a sort of alert kunais, once the seal breaks, it uses the same type of summoning chakra, used in the summoning jutsu, to call the master. In the scroll, he read how he needed to weaken the seal and channel his chakra into certain points of the seal to change the summoning master before he had to reseal it using the scroll's directions before finally being able to use it…it sounded like a lot of work and he grew tired just thinking about it.

Anyways, that wasn't the reason why he came down here again; it was to test his ability with the jutsu.

Naruto let go of the illusion as Sasuke's appearance and black leather armor reappeared; he placed his mask down before throwing the special kunai at the end of the cavern.

Ever since he read the scroll, he had been practicing his sensing abilities, trying to feel the kunais. It had been interesting since he knew he sensed a couple on nins around him but whenever he turned to look, the feeling went away and no one was there, it had spooked him a few times.

But anyways, he continued to ponder, there was a range limit to his senses and he was tempted to try the jutsu wherever he was standing, but then, the sealed kunais, there was something about them that acted differently since it only requires the seal to break for it to work; like summoning toads or animals anywhere, he too had the chance to be summoned from anywhere but he had the power to choose whether to appear or not.

He started concentrating on his chakra, using the methods he learned from the scroll as he felt the seals all around him, "here it goes," Sasuke whispered before closing his eyes.

He felt a tug before a slight shift in his feet alerted him of change; he opened his eyes.

"I did it," he spoke out in quiet excitement. There, in front of him, it was the wall of the other side of the cave, he had done it but the way it happened, it was as if he hadn't moved at all…that was amazing, it somehow was a lot faster than the cut down version, the flash steps.

Sasuke grinned picking up the kunai and looking back at the area he was in, he tossed it again but this time, he appeared in a blink of an eye while the kunai was in the air, but he missed grabbing the weapon in the air as it implanted onto the wall, "I had better work on that," he spoke out but still, excited he knew how to work the jutsu; now all he needed to do was learn how to automatically sense the seals, quickly and easily.

'Well,' Sasuke took out the special kunais and started throwing them all over the cave, 'better get to work,' he grinned before blurring in and out in a yellow flash.

…_Scene Change…_

Baki knocked on the door to the apartment; his eyes looked distraught at all he had found out

"What happened," Gaara appeared as the door opened, his mood seemed irritable as his siblings soon came in after.

"He is not the Kazekage," Baki answered, walking inside the room and closing the door as the siblings staid in silent, "he is bent on destroying this village, even requiring the aid of Cloud nins."

At the new info Temari and Kankurou widened their eyes as Gaara stood still, his face remained stoic but his eyes reflected off shock.

"Who is this Kazekage?" Gaara spoke out as Baki faced him.

"I don't know, but I suspect he is someone from the Sound village," Baki remembered the little mistake, "I am sure of it."

"So what now," Temari asked, "what does Suna do?"

Baki shook his head, "we will see once I inform Suna's council."

Kankurou spoke out, "our main mission was to destroy the Leaf village; how is the imposter's orders different from our own?"

Baki nodded in understanding, "no, our council and Kazekage argued about this until finally. Our main orders were to make sure the we cripple the Leaf village's economy, leaving them in the worse state before leaving," Temari and Kankurou looked confused as Baki continued explaining, "our main plan was to let them suffer as we did, to let them know how it is like to beg for missions, or feel what we felt, and to worry how we have worried but now…"

"But now," Gaara interrupted as the group turned to him, "this Kazekage wants to completely eliminate the Leaf village. We would rather make Leaf suffer than to be destroyed, that is the way Suna works; the council saw it better like this, didn't they?"

Baki nodded, slightly amazed at the boy's analytical mind but then again, the boy had many years of waiting, watching, and understanding on his own; his mind is what kept him alive all these years.

Gaara gazed at Baki, his eyes unblinking as Baki stared back, Gaara spoke to him, "we will tell the village leader."

Baki widened his eyes, as did Temari and Kankurou.

"W-what are you saying Gaara," Baki spoke out, his body shifted back in shock at the idea.

"We will help coordinate with this village," Gaara commanded, "We will help them."

Baki looked at the boy's siblings, they both stood by their brother's side, nodding their heads in agreement, "No, it's just," Baki placed his hand on his head, scratching as he paced back and forth, the idea wasn't as absurd; true, with the combined strengths of Cloud and Sound, they would destroy this village, but then again, why would they serve someone who had murdered their leader, and the destruction of this village…

Baki stopped, he looked back at Gaara, his mind had an idea, "If we help them," he spoke out, "then maybe, they could help us without all this blood and strife."

Gaara nodded as Baki sighed; it was last minute, especially with only limited amounts of time before it all happens, but he saw it now, this village could help them better if they were prosperous rather than destroyed, "alright, I will inform the council of your plans," he took out two scrolls, one was the messenger bird summoning scroll and another plain scroll, "once we receive a reply, we will act but right now if they agree, I need you to create a plan on informing the Hokage," Gaara nodded as Temari and Kankurou exchanged knowing looks; Baki sighed in stress, " I still need to meet the Sound spy when they arrive and also re-coordinate with our army…Lord Kami help me," he started leaving to another room as the siblings watched him go.

"I can't believe it," Temari spoke out excitedly.

"I know," Kankurou agreed before heading to his room, already, he would make sure the red scroll was safe until they would need it.

Gaara stood, his arms folded before walking towards the window; if the council agrees, then things would work out, he and his siblings won't be forced to fight their own Nins…but he felt sadness inside of him, he would never know now, about his mother.

He felt her hand on his shoulder, but he didn't turn, instead, he let his sister continue to stand there, her presence was comforting as she stayed with him, both staring out into the night from window.

…_next day…_

(6 more days until the finals)

The Sand nins received a message by the next morning; Baki read the letter as the Sand Siblings stood tense, waiting for the news.

Baki turned to them, "they've agreed," Temari and Kankurou relaxed their shoulders as Gaara remained the same, "provided that we find a way of informing the Hokage without the Suna village being at fault."

Gaara nodded, "we know a way, and I'm sure the Leaf village will be grateful for our help."

A knock on the door alerted the nins. Temari went to answer it.

"Baki," Gaara spoke while Temari walked towards the door, "We will contact the Hokage, and you need to meet him."

Baki nodded as Temari opened the door. There was a brief chat before Temari came back in, tossing a scroll to Baki; he caught it.

"A Sand nin dropped off your next orders," she said as Baki started unrolling the scroll.

He briefly skimmed through it before looking at them, "get in contact soon, I have to meet the Sound spy tonight."

They nodded, Gaara and Temari turned to Kankurou who started to leave to the other room where his puppets where; they would use the red scroll to inform the Hokage.

…_Scene Change…_

Sasuke worked hard on resealing the special kunais, using the instructions on the scroll. He finished three so far, two more was needed to finish the five sealed kunais.

He tried to focus solely on his work, he couldn't afford a distraction and mess the whole sealing method…that was why he was still holding the fourth kunai, staring at the seal intently while remembering the steps he used on the first three.

There was a knock on his door as he felt the seal on his door trigger; informing him of a guest.

Sasuke sighed as he stood up, closed his work room doors and went to the front door, he still needed to test if these things work, which meant he would have to make his own soon which might require more work, plus, he wasn't a blacksmith, he needed a way of creating his own batch of kunais.

Sasuke's eyes lit up, he had an idea. He reached the door and opened it.

"Hey Sasuke," Ami spoke neutrally as she held a single violet colored flower in one hand.

One of Sasuke's brow lifted up in amusement, "is that for me?"

She rolled her eyes, "funny Sasuke but," she didn't know what to do with the flower, "Konohamaru just gave me this and left…did you have something to do with this?" She stared at Sasuke, waiting for an 

answer as she remembered Konohamaru saying something about Sasuke and advice to his friends before running off.

Sasuke blinked opening his mouth to respond before closing it; he looked at the flower again and reached for it, taking it from Ami's hand, "well, it does seem to match you…"

Ami shook her head taking back the flower, "never mind," she started to leave.

Sasuke quickly locked the door and closed it before falling in step with Ami, "so that's all you came here for?"

Ami shrugged, "I have a lot of training to do Sasuke, especially now that I've almost mastered a certain jutsu of mine," she grinned secretly as Sasuke inwardly chuckled.

"And when can I see it?"

She smirked, placing her hands behind her head, "it's a secret until I use it in my match."

"Oh really now," Sasuke smiled playfully as Ami looked back at him, "Well, I have a secret move of my own."

"Really," she asked, Sasuke saw the curious glint in her eyes, "other than your fire attacks, what else can you surprise me with?"

Sasuke smiled knowingly, "secret," he spoke, walking ahead as Ami twitched.

They walked a few more ways down in silence as Ami threw subtle glances at him; she spoke, "ok, I'll give you a hint if you give me one, that sound fair?"

Sasuke chuckled, "alright then," Ami started, "mine has to deal with earth, what's yours?"

Sasuke was about to answer with wind but stopped himself, remembering he wanted that to be a secret; he remembered the scroll, "lightning," he answered as she looked a bit surprised at that, even more curious now.

He started to change directions, "Anyways, it's good to see you again but I've got to go somewhere, see ya around."

Ami nodded but looked back as Sasuke switched directions. Even though Sasuke didn't make it to the final rounds, he sure seemed really busy lately, plus, no one ever see's him outside of his home much.

Ami shrugged, she would master the jutsu with the help of her clones, and she would show Naruto tonight that her walls could stand up to his winds.

Sasuke moved quickly as soon as he departed from Ami, jumping up the roofs and blurring in speed to reach his destination.

'I should have done this a long time ago,' Sasuke thought as he ran through the roofs, the familiar weapon shop appearing in his view as he made a large leap.

He landed on the pavement near the weapon's shop, startling a few villagers nearby as he smiled sheepishly before taking a few more steps to reach the shop and entering.

Once again, the bell rang as Sasuke made his way to the counter. The big sweaty man appeared, looking surprised at the boy, "Sasuke," he spoke out as Sasuke stood in front of the counter, "how can I help you?"

Sasuke nodded, "I actually came to ask you a favor…"

"Oh?"He looked at the boy curiously.

Sasuke stared at him, his eyes sincere, "can you please teach me how to make weapons."

Once again, Tenchu had a look of surprise on his face, before a grin appeared, "now that is interesting," he spoke out as his eyes took in the boy's physical appearance, "you're in good shape and making weapons isn't as easy as it sounds."

"I know," Sasuke answered, his eyes showed determination, "I will work hard every day so I could learn."

Tanchu nodded in approval, "what perked your interest on making weapons?"

"I want to become stronger, in many aspects," he looked at Tenchu sincerely, "I am not asking you to teach me your family secret way of making weapons, just maybe how to make small daggers, kunais, and shurikens; I just don't know who else to ask, you were the first person I thought of."

Tenchu smiled, "well, smaller weapons are a lot faster to make but requires a lot of precision," he lectured as Sasuke paid attention, "I can teach you how to make the smaller weapons but big bladed weapons or swords take much, much more time and If I were to teach you, you would have to start out with the basics before actually making the weapons you desire," Tenchu looked down towards him, "you did say you wanted to make the smaller weapons right?"

Sasuke nodded, "yes sir."

Tenchu nodded, his mind estimated how many days that would take, "depending on how much hours you put in to this, teaching you on the smaller weapons will be easier than the bigger ones."

"I can come here when the shop opens in the mornings and leave when it closes," Sasuke supplied as Tenchu smiled at him.

"That sounds good," Tenchu playfully dismissed him with a wave of a hand, "alright then, you start tomorrow morning, apprentice."

Sasuke bowed in thanks as Tenchu chuckled before leaving.

Sasuke grew excited for his lessons, learning new things always left him with a lot of energy. He needed to return to his home, finish up the seals, test the seals, and then finally make a few visits. Sasuke ran back to his manor, his mind wondered if the Uchiha district had its own Black smith's work shop.

…_Scene Change…_

The Hokage sat in his desk, going through the list of potential strategies he could use when he felt the seal vibrate from the scroll. He looked surprised as he reached in his robe; he wondered what new info the Sand genins had.

He brought it out, summoning the talking dog Pakkun again.

"Hello Pakkun," he petted the dog before taking the scroll from his mouth.

"Lord Hokage," the dog spoke back, "I will await for further instructions."

The elder Sarutobi nodded before opening the scroll and reading it.

His eyes widened reading the first words, _'Sand has changed their alliance…'_

He leaned forward into his desk, reading the scroll furiously as his hopes lifted, this would change the outcome of the battle.

He looked at Pakkun, "go, find your master Kakashi and tell him to come here at once."

Pakkun nodded before puffing out in white smoke.

The elder Sarutobi leaned back in his chair, a tired smile appeared, 'finally, some good news,' he thought to himself as he took the time to breathe; he wondered how Jiraiya was doing on his search…

…_Jiraiya…_

Jiraiya sneezed as he continued to walk along with Tsunade and Shizune, each remained quiet.

'Some one is thinking about me,' Jiraiya thought before turning back to Tsunade, "I don't know why we can't just ride in one of my battle toads, it would cut down our travel time."

Tsunade twitched, "I am not riding those toads of yours Jiraiya, besides," she looked away, "you said there is a week left, I am in no hurry to return," unconsciously, she rubbed at her necklace as Jiraiya frowned, turning back to the path as a sad sigh escaped his throat…he worried for her but could do nothing to approach her.

… _Time Skip Sand Team…_

A few hours passed as the Sand siblings waited inside their apartment room. Temari and Gaara waited in the living room while Kankurou was in another; Baki grew curious, they said that they informed the Hokage but he wondered how, he never saw them leave this room, except for Kankurou but what could he be doing. Baki asked them and Gaara just replied to wait. That left him even more curious.

Kankurou walked in, nodding to Gaara and Temari before speaking, "I sent a scroll to the Hokage, informing him everything…"

"When was this?" Baki asked confused, he didn't see anyone them leave at all.

Kankurou smirked, "we said we found a way of contacting the Hokage now listen sensei. He wants to meet tonight, after you meet the Sound spy. It will be harder for anyone to spot you but once you go near the Hokage tower, one of his ninjas will meet you. They will wait all night if they have to."

Baki nodded, but he still wondered how they even got in contact with the Hokage; he just settled for trusting his students before going to another room, he would have to meditate a bit, a lot has happened and he needed to decide what he would inform the Hokage.

…_Scene Change…_

Sasuke finished the last seal, holding it up in the air proudly before standing up. He had five sealed three pronged kunais, he needed to test if it worked. He tossed the one in his hand in the air before catching it, pouring chakra into it and throwing it out of his work room…he felt a chakra sting inside of him as he concentrated on it before disappearing and reappearing near a cracked wall, the kunai embedded on the wall.

He was happy it had worked but now, he had to fix that crack in the wall. Sasuke pulled out the kunai before making his way back into his work room. He had a new arsenal now, the pronged kunais, he would seal them into his leather suit before moving out again.

He looked at the time, it was almost dark and he had some time to kill. He decided to practice on Kakashi's jutsu; he did say that was his secret weapon.

…_Time Skip Hokage…_

"Sir, why can't I help captain Kakashi in the field," her feminine voice spoke normally but there was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

The Hokage shook his head, "I've talked to Kakashi earlier, they and the other anbus are setting up our defenses out in the fields. I need Kakashi to be there to make sure everything is perfect, he does have more experience then you."

She nodded, still, a bit disappointed. Sarutobi looked at her reassuringly, "Yuugao you are a captain of your own squad, your stealth and sneaking skills are almost on par with Kakashi's own. He recommended you," She nodded; the words comforted her, "that is why I need you for this mission."

She stood at attention, waiting for her orders, he spoke, "tonight, we might receive information that may turn the tide of battle into our favor; I need you to meet a Sand informant near the Hokage tower. I need your seeking skills to make sure he was not followed and that no one is around to see him, can you do that?"

She nodded information that could turn the tide of battle. She heard her men speaking in the camp how things didn't look good, and she grew worried because of that; she felt foolish for trying to get out of this mission, "yes Lord Hokage, I accept."

He nodded, "bring him here safely, dismissed."

She nodded before disappearing; Sarutobi sat back on his chair as the dark night filled the air. He hoped everything worked out.

…_Meeting with Baki…_

"Ah, good evening Baki," Kabuto greeted pleasantly as Baki inwardly grew annoyed at the boy's attitude.

"Kabuto," Baki greeted the spies name as Kabuto took out a scroll.

"Here," he handed the scroll over, "review these orders and meet with your captains. You've been missing for a few days and we have little time to prepare. Now that you know about the Cloud nins, you first need to review that scroll with your captains and readjust our plans."

Baki placed the scroll into his pouch, "but what about the Cloud nins, when will I meet them?"

Kabuto nodded, "you will meet them soon, especially since Orochimaru wants your demon container to cooperate with Cloud's own."

Baki widened his eyes, "Cloud has their own?"

Kabuto chuckled, "yes, and I've heard Cloud's demon container can transform herself into a gigantic demon," Kabuto shook his head, "but of course, I'll believe that when I see it."

Baki thought on the new info, he never heard anything about Cloud village, "how about Leaf's demon container, do we need to be worried?"

Kabuto laughed, "no need to worry, especially since Orochimaru has observed her himself," he looked thoughtful, "she won't stand a chance but I have been informed that the Uchiha might pose a threat to the demon containers."

A look of confusion crossed Baki's face, "how so?"

Kabuto shrugged, "Lord Orochimaru did not tell me."

'Hmm that's knew info," Baki thought before speaking, "where is Orochimaru?"

Kabuto waved a hand in the air absentmindedly, pointing around him, "he wherever he wants to be."

Baki narrowed his eyes, "he is our ally, shouldn't he be meeting us instead of you," Baki stated more than asked as Kabuto's eyes showed a glimmer of irritation before returning to normal.

"Don't worry; Lord Orochimaru is doing his part," Kabuto looked past Baki, "whether Sand or Cloud can do their own part, that's a different story."

Baki's eyes slightly looked to the side as he sensed the presence, Kabuto sighed, "why does someone always have to spy on my meetings…"

The figure looked shocked before jumping from the roofs, Baki cursed at the nin spying on their conversation

"I'll take care of him," Baki spoke, unsure how but Kabuto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll come with you," Kabuto jumped up, "he saw my face, and we can't have that, can we?" he started running as Baki cursed under his breath and joined the run, if they killed a Leaf nin tonight…Baki shook his head, 'this is not how I was supposed to ally myself with this village."

The figure leapt from roof to roof, he needed to tell the Hokage what he heard. He jumped as his blade glinted from his back, the tied ends of his bandana flapped in the breeze as the moonlight revealed his pale, sickly looking face.

He sensed the attack before jumping out of the way as several kunais landed in front of him.

"For a sick man," the white haired nin Kabuto appeared, "you are a bit too spry in my opinion."

The nin placed a hand on his mouth coughing as Kabuto raised a brow before sensing the chakra spike.

The nin blew out a stream of fire towards Kabuto engulfing the roof before he leapt out again, leaving the brightly burning building alone before trying to make his way towards the Hokage tower, he was just a few more leaps away.

Wind picked up around him before all of a suddenly, he was swept up by the winds. His body flew, smacking against the wall before crashing down on the ally way. Baki appeared, along with Kabuto.

"I got rid of the fire," Kabuto spoke irritated at the sneaky attack, "Baki, hurry up and finish him."

Baki twitched an eye as they both stared down at the figure in the dark ally, trying to stand up.

Baki sighed, 'sorry,' he thought as he prepared a jutsu; they watched as the nin suddenly disappeared. Reappearing high in the air, his sword in his hand as two more appeared on the right and left of them.

Kabuto moved, his hands glowing green, attacking the apparent clones as Baki stared at the sword attack from high up.

Baki heard the clone to his right pop before sensing Kabuto moving to the next one, the nin from the air brought his sword down, striking Baki in his neck.

The nin stared with wide eyes as Baki stared back, the sword not even leaving a dent as Baki sighed, "you are talented, but I am sorry," the winds picked up, "you just had to be here tonight…"

Baki released his jutsu as the pale nin was sent hurling up in the air, razor winds slashing his body as he let out a silent yell. He fell to the floor, unmoving and bloodied as Kabuto reappeared besides Baki; both of them stood in front of the wounded nin.

"Good job," he smirked as Baki grew annoyed and saddened at his actions. If he let the nin escape, the Sound and Cloud army might do something drastic, like attack sooner, and if he teamed up against Kabuto, Orochimaru would know. Baki sighed, the only way he saw it was if a Leaf nin's body was found, there was no escaping. Kabuto started moving away, "leave now before anyone else arrives," Kabuto directed before running off; he can't risk being spotted, especially this close to the invasion.

Baki waited until Kabuto left before kneeling down and placing his finger tips towards the neck, feeling for a pulse. There was one, but it was weak…Baki sighed again, if the nin didn't get treated, he would die but then again. Baki stood up, he had to leave. This one nin gave his life for this village; Baki said a silent prayer before he started to leave.

The moment he leapt up in the air, he was caught in a slicing wind vortex that sent him crashing into the building wall.

He coughed out, surprised and alerted at the un-expecting attack as he felt something stab his legs before something pinned his right arm to the wall as he tried to move his other. Someone held it down as Baki opened his eyes as the gust settled. Cold blue eyes stared back; Baki looked to the side, spotting a different looking kunai that pinned his one arm to the wall.

"Give me one reason not to kill you right now…" his voice was cold as the blonde nin threatened him; his chakra suppressing his own as Baki felt his other arm burn under the nin's grip and felt the winds around them stop moving.

Naruto glared at the Sand nin, he knew who it was and he couldn't believe it. After he had sealed the kunais into his suit, he practiced using the lightning element, trying to use the chidori. When night came, he was actually looking forward to meet Ami; he had something to give her so he quickly put on his disguise before flashing out. He flash stepped throughout the village when he sensed the chakra spike and saw the little light, curious, he went to observe.

As soon as he saw the Leaf nin laying on the roof, he grew pissed, summoning up his winds and attacking the surprised Baki, not even giving him a chance to fight back. He pressed the kunai harder.

Baki felt the kunai press deeper into his muscle, his other arm felt as if it was burning as he turned to look at it; he saw steam rise out from underneath the hand.

"Let's see how long your armor lasts," Naruto spoke out as Baki looked surprised that he knew of his jutsu.

"Listen," Baki spoke out before gritting his teeth as he felt the kunai move, "he isn't dead yet."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as Baki continued, "I had no choice…release me now."

"Hm," Naruto pushed Baki before flashing away to the down nin's side. Baki looked shocked at the jutsu before falling to his knees. He placed a hand on his arm that still had the kunai embedded on it.

"Don't think you can catch me off guard," Naruto spoke out, examining the body, "you'll be dead before you know it."

Baki sat back against the wall, "missing nin, why are you defending this village?"

Naruto looked up at Baki in surprise, he forgot at this form he was a missing nin. He looked back down at the body as his hands glowed green, healing a few wounds before he remembered something, "I promised someone I would help this village against the invasion."

Baki looked shocked that the nin knew but he couldn't move from the burning sensation in one arm and the painful kunai in another, this really sucked, "I had no choice but to attack," he spoke out again as Naruto stopped before looking back at the man.

Baki started explaining, what would happen if he made the nin escape. If the village doesn't get a report on a dead body, it would force the armies' hands, they would have to attack earlier which would be a surprise on everyone; no one would see it coming."

Naruto listened; he didn't know if he should believe what Baki was saying or not. True, he was an ok nin back in his time but right now, he wasn't too trusting.

Baki sensed it before reaching into his pouch with his arm that felt on fire; he endured the pain.

Naruto tensed as Baki pulled out a scroll, "if you really want to help, give this to the Hokage. It's my orders, besides," he tossed the scroll as it tumbled in the tiled roof and rolled towards Naruto, he picked it up, "my council has ordered me to help the Leaf, I am not an enemy."

Naruto believed him now; he stared at the Leaf nin as his mind pondered on Baki's words. If what he said was true then; whatever happens now, the village needed to be informed of a dead nin.

Naruto gritted his teeth before turning back to Baki, "I'll hold this for now," he placed the scroll in his pouch, "listen, I have an idea. I'll meet with you and the Hokage as soon as I patch this nin up," me pointed at the fallen nin, "it will only take a few minutes but, I need you to explain this to the Hokage, and only him. Make sure the room is clear, I will only take a few minutes so be ready," Naruto placed a hand on top of the nin's chest.

"But the body," Baki spoke out as Naruto looked back at him.

"The village will know someone died but you won't need a body," Baki looked at him in confusion as Naruto grew sad, "just tell them that I killed the nin…"

Baki looked at him with wide eyes, "what, you really want me to do that!?"

Naruto nodded sadly, "I am a missing nin, no one knows anything about me. I don't approve of what you did here but I rather not have this man die because of it. I am doing this to protect the village, just blame it on me understood. That I attacked you but tell the Hokage the truth."

"How do you know you can trust me?"

Naruto smirked underneath his mask, "If I do find out that I was blamed all this for nothing, I am hunting you down and trust me, I can find you."

Baki nodded, leaning his head back on the wall, 'how was he supposed to move?'

Naruto snapped his head up as a figure landed near them; she removed her mask as she stared at the scene.

"Hayate," she whispered out, spotting the pale white body as she feared the worse, she focused on the blonde hair, "you," she spoke, her voice growing angry as she took out her blade, "DID YOU DO THIS!" Naruto didn't answer, instead, he disappeared in a yellow flash with the body as Yuugao leaped forward, her arm reaching out, "HAYATE!" she stabbed at the floor as her eyes stared back at the Sand nin on the wall, "what happened here!?" she went to his sides as Baki looked unsure before swallowing and speaking out.

"We were attacked," he looked down; ashamed at what he was about to say, "by the missing nin…he killed the nin before trying to finish me off."

She looked back at the spot, her eyes shed tears for her lover, "no," she looked back at him, "why did he take his body?"

Baki sighed, "I don't know…"


	36. Days Preparations: His Decisions

Ch 36

Note: I have decided to change jutsu to technique amongst other things, so if you've been noticing I have been going back to my chapters and fixing up a bit. Next chapter is the last chapter before I start the exams, I couldn't fit everything in this chapter. I didn't really check for spelling errors and stuff ok peace out.

"I want him found, and I want him dead!" Yuugao barked out the orders once she reached the Anbu compound; the others around her nodded, each leaving to find the missing ninja Naruto.

Earlier, Yuugao explained the whole story, what had happened; who had died. The missing ninja killed one of their own, in their village. Hayate was a good ninja, he had many friends amongst the Anbu squads, if the missing ninja Naruto was still here, they would find him.

"Mark my words, I will kill you," Yuugao followed after her squad, determined to find the ninja.

… "**Explain **to me again, what exactly happened?" The elder Sarutobi rubbed at his temples, a forewarning to a headache as he listened to the ninja Baki speak. At this moment, they were in a private room in the hospital; seals have been placed ensuring privacy, the fabled three pronged kunai lay on the wooden table, the bowl of water it was placed inside of was red from Baki's blood.

Baki sighed, retelling the story, what had happened, what the missing ninja planned, and nervously enough, what he had done.

Sarutobi just sat there, staring at Baki, at the ninja who was now their ally for this invasion and now injured from a questionable confrontation.

"So when can we expect him?" the Hokage asked as Baki shrugged.

No sooner did he finish the words, there was a large sound of a shattering table as the Hokage quickly stood up and turned to the source, Baki sat up from his bed to stare at the new figure.

His blonde hair, blue eyes, and gray suit indicated it was the missing ninja Naruto, but he wasn't alone, beneath him was a bandaged ninja, surrounded by pieces of smashed wood from the table from before; the injured ninja seemed better than the last time Baki had seen him.

"You," Sarutobi said before helping Naruto lift the injured Hayate up and placing him on the spare bed next to Baki.

"Me," Naruto said, laying Hayate down then turning to the Hokage but pointing at Baki then to the Hokage, "him, you…let's just get this over with."

"Baki told me everything."

Naruto snorted, "He better have…"

"Ahem, what is your plan?" Sarutobi watched the ninja, so many questions he wanted to ask him but right now, the village was more important.

Naruto nodded, "the enemies, they are expecting a body since last night, this guy," Naruto pointed at the injured ninja, "seemed to have interrupted a spying meeting."

"Yes, we already talked about that," Baki spoke out annoyed, a bit bitter at being beaten by someone who looked young enough to be his son. Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sarutobi shushed Baki before letting Naruto continue.

"I suggest you report this nin as dead, explain to him what is going on and keep him somewhere secret," Naruto turned a serious gaze, " make sure no one knows he is alive until the day the invasion starts."

Sarutobi nodded understanding the idea, "and you wish to take the blame?"

Naruto nodded his head as Sarutobi looked on curious, "why?"

Naruto sighed out a little irritated, "why does everyone always ask me why?"

Sarutobi raised a brow as Naruto calmed down remembering 'oh yeah, missing ninja here.'

Once again, Naruto explained the promise he made but left out the girl's name. Sarutobi chuckled, one part amused and another surprised at the ninja, "so it is for love?"

They couldn't see him blush but they knew it was there when Naruto looked away, Naruto shook his head, "no, she helped me when I was injured, I kind of owed her."

Sarutobi opened his mouth forming an O shape before closing as he made an agreeing sound, "I see."

"That woman that found us," Baki lied down but spoke out to them, "it seems this man is her lover, she will be looking for you with vigor."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "I can hide really well; she won't be able to find me."

Sarutobi frowned, thinking of the pain Yuugao was going through, but if he told her about Hayate, how he was still alive, it would change the way she acted around the Anbu, she would no longer act like the angry vengeful lover, and he knew the other Anbus around her would suspect something; they didn't gain the rank of Anbu without having a certain degree in observation.

'She will hate me for this but it must be done,' Sarutobi sighed before agreeing. Naruto nodded, placing a scroll on top of the small metal table next to Baki as he prepared to leave.

"I have another question for you," Sarutobi said as he sensed the boy gather chakra.

Naruto turned to him, tilting his head curiously as Sarutobi picked up the three pronged kunai from the floor, "we can offer you a place here after the invasion, you don't have to be a missing ninja anymore, and especially with your similarities to our late Fourth Hokage; will you think about it?"

Naruto blinked for a moment before grinning. He didn't answer only offering a one handed salute, "I'll be around," Naruto looked at the three pronged kunai Sarutobi held, a secret knowing look appeared on his face; it confused the Hokage for a moment before Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash.

Sarutobi sighed again, Lord Kami the boy's attitude screamed that of Kushina and Minato, but then again, that didn't make sense.

"What was that about?" Baki asked as Sarutobi shook his head, placing the kunai inside his sleeve in a hidden pocket, 'one problem at a time old man, one problem at a time the elder Sarutobi told himself before reaching out to take the scroll Naruto had left on the metal desk.

"I do not condone what you have done and we are lucky the nin came around when he did," Baki nodded as Sarutobi opened the scroll, "but now, we have to start coordinating our attack…"

…**Ami **yawned for the umpteenth time under the tree as she waited. She was a bit disappointed as she stood up and started to head home, 'I guess, he didn't show up today,' she thought a little sad for some reason before leaving the area.

A few minutes later, Naruto appeared, holding on to the sealed kunai he planned on giving Ami; he was late and Ami was nowhere in sight. Naruto pulled his mask down, dispelling the illusion and letting out a sigh as his dark obsidian eyes watched the patch of dark all around him, "I'll see her tomorrow, "he spoke to no one in particular as he sensed for the seal that he had implanted in his home; he found it, homed in on it and disappeared.

…_The next day… (5 days)_

It was bright and early in the morning; the Anbu had done their jobs. New wanted posters were posted up, rewards were placed, and the one person the whole Anbu squad was looking for was currently walking quietly along the road, his eyes droopy as a yawn escaped his throat.

Sasuke scratched his head as he made his way towards Tenchu's weapon's shop, he didn't forget about his training. He would need to learn how to make his own kunais if he wanted to continue expanding his knowledge on the Fourth's technique. The way he performed the flash technique was a bit off, he felt a bit sloppy which isn't hard to believe since he had only learnt it in a few days.

Sasuke looked ahead his path, his eyes distracted as the weapon shop came into view. After last night, Sasuke knew Naruto would gain even more attention that he didn't really want or needed, he would have to lie low for a while, tonight, he needed to tell Ami how they couldn't meet anymore, and he needed to give her that kunai just in case she ever needed help.

Blinking his eyes, he realized he was inside the shop, standing in front of the counter. So distracted with his thoughts, he must have entered the shop without realizing what he had done. Shrugging he waited for Tenchu to come down. He stuck his hands in his pockets and hummed to himself as he looked around the shop, observing the weapons inside the showcases and wondering how he would use them in battle.

"Alright Dad, I'll open the door!"

Sasuke turned to the stairs, that was Tenten's voice, but what did she mean about the…

Sasuke turned back, staring at the door as he spotted the lock that was still in place. Widening his eyes, he realized what he had done, unconsciously he performed the technique, and he must have done it during his brood—when he was thinking.

Hoping no one was outside, he spotted Tenten walking down the stairs, quickly, Sasuke concentrated and disappeared in a flash.

Tenten stopped in mid-step. Her hand was on the rail of the stairs as she peeked down the shop, she could have sworn someone was just there. Looking around again, she shrugged, thinking it was her imagination as she made her way down the stairs and through the shop and to the door; she turned the hinges of the lock, making a clinking sound as she opened the door.

"Morning." Sasuke appeared, one hand slightly raised as a smiled appeared on his face.

"Eek!" Tenten took a step back, one of her hands holding onto her chest as Sasuke's smile turned sheepish as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, sorry to startle you Tenten," Sasuke chuckled before taking a good look at her.

She was still in her house clothes; it looked as if she had just woken up a few minutes ago. Her brown hair wasn't in its usual buns, instead, they were down, shoulder length and whipped out wildly which matched her surprised face.

"Sasuke," Tenten breathed out, her face was red as she calmed herself and fixed her hair, "what are you doing here?"

Tenten looked down and moved her hair to one side, holding onto it with both hands as if embarrassed to be seen in that state.

"Is Tenchu awake, I was supposed to meet him, or is it too early?"

Tenten looked up at him, a little confused why Sasuke would need to see her father.

"Tenten, is everything ok," it was Tenchu's voice that called out as Sasuke smiled and Tenten turned to look back.

Tenchu appeared, looking at Tenten before turning to the figure outside.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted him as Tenchu smiled.

"Ah Sasuke," he greeted warmly before turning to Tenten, "I can handle it from here, now go eat, I made you a plate."

Tenten nodded a bit slowly as she looked at both of them for a second. She turned back, heading towards the stairs as Tenchu started speaking.

"Come in, Come in," Sasuke complied, walking inside as Tenchu placed a door stumper on the bottom of the door to leave it open, letting light shine in.

"You're earlier than I expected," Tenchu led Sasuke to the counter before explaining, "give me a few minutes to prepare in the back, you can watch the shop for a bit, right?"

Sasuke shrugged as Tenchu nodded to him before disappearing to the back of the counter, entering through a door as Sasuke sat behind the counter.

Minutes passed by as Sasuke continued to sit there, staring up at the wooden ceiling as he waited for Tenchu to finish whatever he was doing.

"Excuse me," a voice called by the door. Sasuke looked towards the door but couldn't see who it was since there was a large showcase in the center from the counter and the door blocking the view.

"Yes," Sasuke called out as he sensed the figure move closer.

"Am I too early to pick up…?" She stopped as she spotted Sasuke, both of them looking at each other in surprise, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke waved, "hey Sakura, what did you need?"

Sakura stood there, un-answering before shaking her head, "I didn't know you work here," she was surprised, she knew how well off Sasuke was, she wondered why he would work here.

Sasuke shook his head, "just a little hobby I picked up," he let out a smile, "So, how can I help you?"

Sakura nodded slowly, 'right,' she thought, wondering what this hobby was before remembering why she was here, "I am here to pick up the order on the new scalpel kunais I placed a few days ago."

"Hmm," Sasuke hummed out, staring at Sakura for a bit.

Sakura giggled, "You don't know what I am talking about do you?"

Sasuke looked at her sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as a blush of embarrassment appeared on his face.

"Sorry Sakura, I don't really work here," Sasuke apologized, "I was just supposed to look over the shop until the owner and I could chat a bit."

Sakura nodded before replying, "I kind of figured, I never thought you would get a job, at least, not here."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke had a fake hurt look as Sakura waved it off.

"Here, I think I can help you better," her voice came from the stairs as Sasuke and Sakura turned to it.

"Hey Tenten," Sasuke chuckled as Tenten walked down wearing her usual outfit. Her hair was fixed, back in its original buns as Sakura looked at her then to Sasuke.

"Move over Sasuke," Tenten walked past Sakura, nodding to her in greeting before appearing behind the counter, "I'll handle this."

Sasuke just stood up, smiling at her before moving back as Tenten spoke to Sakura.

"So, how can I help you?"

Sakura told her the order as Tenten nodded before disappearing under the counter. Sasuke observed as he spotted the shelf underneath the counter, there were several other stacks of kunais; each of them had a tag attached to the net bag. Tenten looked at each of the tag, shaking her head and moving to the next one before nodding and pulling out the bags.

"Here it is," she said while placing the bags on the counter, "it says they are already paid for so you are good to go," Tenten smiled as Sakura thanked her.

Tenten turned back to Sasuke, a smirk on her face, "geez, first time on the job and you don't even know what to do," she laughed humorously.

Sasuke smirked, blowing at his hair as if he didn't care before speaking, "Sakura, I hope you're growing stronger," he smiled at his teammate which seemed to perk her up. Tenten quirked her mouth at being ignored, "with you, me, and Ami, we'll be the strongest team in the village, don't you think?"

The bundle she held clattered in her arms. A blush on her cheek as she stared back at Sasuke's handsome face; it was no secret that he had a crush on Sasuke, ever since the Academy, but finally getting to know him, she wondered if it really was just a crush. Her smile grew as she tilted her head cutely and nodded, "of course Sasuke, we will" she started to leave as she felt her face flush more before she faced the door "now if you excuse me, I have more training to attend to."

Sasuke waved towards her as she left, he stared at her retreating form as Tenten observed the whole scene. A sad look passed her face as she watched Sasuke's interaction with his teammate. It might be jealousy but maybe of different kinds. Jealousy how Sasuke can return a teammate's affections, jealousy how he can be so strong and kind at the same time, and maybe she was jealous of the girl. Whatever it was for, watching that scene filled her with a sense of gloom as she remembered she was about to meet her teammate…Neji.

"Tenten, you okay?"

Tenten looked up; she must have been lost in thought as she spotted the worried look on Sasuke's face.

She blinked, shaking her head before masking her brief look with a smile, "yeah I'm fine Sasuke, just had a thought there." At Sasuke's unsure look, she picked up a kunai, twirled it by the hole in the handle before turning away.

"You know, I always knew you had long hair," Sasuke started to speak, trying to ease up the situation. He knew something was wrong with Tenten, "but I didn't know they were that long. I always figured maybe it reached your shoulders or something," he shrugged, leaning back on his chair as Tenten stopped twirling her kunai, turned and stared at him, "I guess your hair buns made them look shorter."

Tenten raised a brow before reaching up to one of her buns with one hand, "so what are you saying, you like girls with short hair?" a small red tint appeared on her cheeks as she looked down, a bit embarrassed with what she was asking.

In response, Sasuke looked away, scratching at his noise as a blush appeared on his own. He remembered Kin and her long hair. Sasuke shook his head, "no, I don't prefer it or anything, and I don't hate it. There are some techniques that use hair in combat but sometimes it may get in the way in battle and stuff…"

Sasuke continued to babble, trying not to imply anything which annoyed Tenten. She puffed her cheek, "Sasuke, never mind, just shut up."

"Alright, alright," Sasuke raise his hands in a placating manner, staring at the kunai at her hand.

The door opened behind them as Tenchu walked out. Sasuke felt hot steam rise from the room as the weapon maker looked at both of them.

"Tenten, you're still here?" he asked her surprised as Tenten turned to the clock above the counter before sighing.

"I should probably leave," she started heading out, "Neji gets a bit grumpy when I'm late, starts with the silent treatment then so on."

"Alright then, have fun princess," Tenchu spoke as Tenten blushed in embarrassment at the name. Sasuke chuckled before Tenchu led him inside the hot room, "let's get started."

Tenten turned back; she forgot to ask what Sasuke was doing here. But as she turned, her father already closed the door, leaving her to sigh and leave. She would ask him later, maybe when she returned for lunch or something.

…**Ami **awoke from her bed; her dream was rather confusing for her. On one side was her teammate Sasuke, helping her with problems she's faced so far. On the other was the missing ninja Naruto, guiding her in the ninja arts. Then it became weirder, the two figures fought each other for a minute before merging as one…they became one person.

She rubbed at her eyes before getting up. But then again, leave it up to her imagination to dream of two guys fighting over for her. She blushed at the thought before getting ready for her training, she was so close to mastering the scroll and with only a few days until the finals, she knew she would be ready.

'Hmm,' she thought as she gathered her items and headed towards her bath room, 'I wonder who would win, Sasuke or Naruto?'

An hour later, Ami walked out of her apartment, ready to start the day. She moved out to the streets and started walking towards the training grounds, already her mind was focused on the techniques she would master.

'Today is the day I master it all,' she spoke in her head as an excited grin appeared.

"Ami," a voice called out from behind, scaring Ami.

She jumped up before turning around and staring at the stoic face of Gaara.

He watched her with unchanging eyes, his arms folded and standing still.

"Gaara," Ami glared at the Sand ninja for scaring her, "don't do that."

Gaara raised a brow, "don't do what?"

Ami twitched an eye, "don't do that, what you just did."

Gaara stared at her stoically, "you don't want me to greet you?"

Ami sighed before turning back ahead and wafting her hand meaning to forget it.

"Never mind Gaara, what's up?" she placed her hands behind her head as she walked in sync with the sand ninja.

Gaara shrugged, "where are you headed?"

"Training grounds."

He nodded, "there is a coming storm; will you be ready?"

Ami looked at him questionably, "what?"

Gaara just peered at her, inwardly surprised that she didn't know about the invasion, "do you think you're strong enough for the tasks ahead?"

Her head tilted curiously, wondering what Gaara was talking about before she came up with her own conclusion, "if you mean if I'm ready for Temari then yeah," Ami grinned, "I can give her a challenge."

Gaara stared at Ami, remembering how she was paired up against his sister. 'Temari is a good warrior,' Gaara nodded before looking ahead, 'if she has confidence against her, then she might be ready.'

Ami smiled at Gaara before they both continued walking. Gaara seemed to be going the same direction as her but she didn't mind, at least she wouldn't walk alone this time.

Minutes passed by as Ami reflected on her dream, something seemed to confuse her.

"Gaara, can I ask you something?" Ami was unsure asking as Gaara briefly looked at her and nodded in response.

"Well," Ami was hesitant, a small red tint appeared as she felt foolish for the question she was about to ask. Gaara just raised a brow curiously, wondering what was in her mind.

"The thing is," she looked away, "do you ever, you know, think about whether a person likes you?"

Gaara blinked his face unchanging but inwardly he pondered over the question, "When I was younger, I always wanted the affections of other kids around my age, so yes, I have thought about how people feel about me before."

Ami shook her head as Gaara stared at her questionably, "no, what I mean is, right now, do you wonder if certain people like you?"

Once again Gaara nodded and answered, "It's hard to think this way again. I haven't cared of what others thought of me, I just thought only of myself but now, I do wonder if I formed the right relationships with others around my age."

Ami made a noise with her teeth, yes Gaara was answering the questions but he didn't get it.

"Do you like anyone?!" Ami bursted out in the end, stopping at her tracks as Gaara stopped a few steps ahead of her and turned back.

Ami blushed, realizing how loud she was before looking away in embarrassment as Gaara tilted his head curiously, "what do you mean?"

Ami sighed, once again Gaara can be a frustrating person to talk to, which kind of reminded her of a certain Uchiha, "feelings Gaara," Ami touched at her chest for emphasis, forming a fist where her heart should be, "when a girl likes a boy or a boy likes a girl, something normal people go through."

Gaara closed his eyes, finally understanding what Ami meant before shaking his head, "I don't have time for those kinds of feelings," Ami looked up at him, noticing how stiff he had gotten but otherwise, his face remained unchanging, "I've read about it in books, how as we adapt so will our way of thoughts but," Gaara opened his eyes looking a different path ahead, "we aren't normal people, we are different and growing up, we were treated differently."

Ami grew sad, acknowledging his words as Gaara continued, "I do not have time for those emotions, battles approach, enemies are near, I can't trust on emotions to save me I must rely on my skills," Gaara seemed to sag his shoulder somewhat, a body movement that no one would be able to notice but Ami 

saw, and she grew sad, "besides, I haven't experienced any emotions like the ones you speak of," Gaara straitened up and folded his arms, "Is that all Ami?"

Ami looked back at him sadly, her right hand rubbed on her left shoulder as her left arm laid stiff to her sides, "Gaara, sometimes, I worry for you."

Gaara's eyes slightly widened before changing back to its normal features, "your worry is noted, now what is the real problem?" Gaara may not know about feelings and such, but he could sense when something was wrong with people.

Ami shook her head but Gaara was persistent with his stare, Ami spoke, "I'm just worried about stupid stuff, just forget it," she grinned, "anyways I'm heading that way," she pointed to a certain direction as Gaara nodded and signaled that he was going to another, "just take care Gaara, ok?"

Gaara nodded as he watched Ami start to leave, he turned around, facing the other direction before he spoke, "Ami."

Ami turned around, looking at him curiously. He continued, "thank you," he looked back at her briefly; a small soft smile was on his face before he turned back to his path and started walking away.

Ami smiled; at least she was able to make the stoic sand ninja smile. She moved forward, even more energetic until a blur appeared in front of her and an Anbu wearing a mask appeared.

"Genin Ami," he spoke in monotone, "you are wanted for questioning, please follow me."

Ami stared up at the Anbu, wondering what she did wrong.

…**They **arrived at the village a few minutes ago; slightly pass the afternoon before they made their way towards the tower. One of the strangers looked around in amazement, as if everything was different from before as she held on tightly to a pig in her arms.

"Welcome home Tsunade," the white haired spoke sadly as the blonde woman with pigtails scoffed.

"Whatever," she felt memories from before rise up as a small shiver passed over her, "I need a drink."

Jiraiya shook his head, "after we see the Hokage, I'll buy."

Tsunade made no indication that she agreed but Jiraiya knew her well enough already.

…**The **Anbu led Ami to their headquarters, inside their interrogation room. Ami glared, wondering what she did as the Anbu wouldn't answer any of her questions.

The room that they entered was pure white, a table and a single seat at the center with another Anbu wearing a white hooded coat and a tiger's white mask on. She was directed to sit and she complied before staring all around her, noticing the mirror in the back ground.

"Are you jerks going to tell me what it is I did?" Ami spat out frustrated as the Anbu who escorted Ami walked out of the room but nodded to the tiger masked one before leaving.

"Ami, you have reported coming in contact with the missing ninja Naruto Uzumaki and you have also reported info on the missing ninja Uzumaki, how do you respond?"

Ami looked surprised at the question, they were looking for Naruto, why would they, they weren't as concerned as before. Ami shrugged, "that was a while ago, where were you?"

The Anub didn't seem amused but continued his interrogation, "Can you please tell me where you met him and what was discussed between the both of you?"

Ami scratched her head before replying, "I don't know, that was a while ago. Why the sudden interest in Naruto?"

"Please, answer the question as best as you can," the Anbu said in response as Ami huffed before retelling what she told the Hokage, at least, what she remembered.

Behind the mirror, a purple haired female ninja stared at the genin Ami. Her eyes slightly narrowed as the Anbu who had brought the girl in entered.

"Captain Yuugao," he spoke bowing slightly as Yuugao waved a hand at him to at ease.

He approached, "what do you think?"

Yuugao stared at the girl, listening to what she was saying before replying, "she knows something, I can tell, she's twitchy and seems uncomfortable with the subject. Also, she calls the ninja Naruto."

The Anbu looked questionably at his captain as she continued, "why would she be on first name bases with a missing ninja unless…" Yuugao seemed to have an idea as she pressed at her ear, activating a small communicator and spoke, "use that technique."

The White Anbu in the room stopped before instructing Ami to pay attention, "I will use a memory technique, it will help you remember, understand?"

Ami looked uncomfortable and unsure before finally agreeing. The Anbu formed several seals before casting the technique, Ami's eyes glazed over; her appearance looked tired as she slouched on her chair.

The technique he used was a truth technique; usually if a ninja was a higher level, they might be able to break the technique but basically, it forces the person, who the technique was cast on, to tell the truth to any questions asked.

"What is your name?" He tested to see if it worked.

"Ami," she replied.

"Do you have a last name?"

"No."

"Can you tell me what you remember with your meeting with the missing ninja?"

She seemed to struggle for a moment; she didn't answer which confused the Anbu.

The door to the room opened, Yuugao walked in, "let me ask the questions, just write it down."

The Anbu nodded as the purple haired lady placed her hand on the table and stared at Ami.

"Have you met this ninja before?" Yuugao started asking as Ami responded.

"Yes."

"When was the last time you met him?"

"One night ago."

Yuugao blinked as the Anbu next to her stopped writing and looked at her.

Yuugao continued, "what for?"

"He was helping me train."

Yuugao raised a brow, "why?"

"He promised to help me."

'A promise?' Yuugao stared at the girl, wondering why a missing ninja would keep a promise.

"Are you romantically involved with the ninja?"

Ami seemed to struggle for a moment, a light blush on her face as the Anbu with the tiger mask spoke, "ma'm, she might break out of the technique with anymore questions like that. Some questions that lead to embarrassment can snap the user out of the technique."

Yuugao twitched, "I know that," she turned back to the girl Ami, "well, are you?"

"N-no"

"Do you like him?"

Ami struggled again. "Ma'm," the white coated Anbu spoke out.

Yuugao ignored him, "do you?"

"Yes"

"Romantically do you like him?"

Ami didn't respond for a moment as Yuugao shushed the tiger masked Anbu who was about to protest.

"I don't know," Ami finally responded.

'Hmm,' Yuugao thought, trying to think why these two meeting be meeting like this. Most cases, girls Ami's age usually help enemies when they think its love, but this case seemed strange, "where and how do you meet the ninja?"

"Training ground 117, usually I wait around that area and he somehow finds me"

"What of his abilities, do you know what he can do?"

"Yes, he can disappear in a weird yellow like, form a huge chakra ball I think he calls it rasengan, and attacks using the w-wind," she stumbled on the last part, a sign showing that the technique was wearing off.

Yuugao concentrated, trying to think of a plan as the tiger masked Anbu signaled to her.

"Snap her out of it, we are done here," she ordered as the Anbu nodded; he focused chakra at the end of his two fingers and snapped it.

Ami blinked, sitting up strait before looking at the purple haired woman in surprise, "where did you come from?"

Yuugao ignored the question, "thank you for your time, if any more information comes up, please tell us, we'll be in touch," she started leaving the room as Ami grew pissed.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Ami glared at the purple haired Anbu who stopped in place, "why the sudden interest in Naruto!?"

Yuugao concealed her anger, masking her emotions. She didn't turn to her, only spoke in a voice that contained barely hidden anger, "he killed a leaf ninja yesterday," Ami looked shocked at the news as Yuugao continued, "And if we catch you helping the missing ninja, you will be fined with charges of helping a wanted fugitive."

Ami grew quiet as Yuugao started to leave again, "now if you have any information, please," she briefly looked back at the girl, "contact us," she stressed that part before leaving as Ami sat silently on the chair; her mind in thought.

Yuugao met the Anbu from earlier, the one who had escorted the girl Ami to the headquarters.

"What is the plan Captain?"

Yuugao stared ahead, "keep track of Ami, tonight, we have to strike fast and hard in order to capture the missing ninja, go, arrange the meeting with the others," the Anbu bowed before leaving as a sad look appeared on Yuugao's face, "Hayate, I will avenge you, I promise," she went down the hall, heading towards the weapons room.

…**Hot **steam filled the entire room as the small window near the high wall helped release a few of the steam. Sasuke stood there shirtless but wore gloves and an apron, following instructions that were given to him hours ago by Tenchu on how to craft small weapons. Right now, he was handling the basic kinds, mostly they already had this quick kunai shaper; it was when a shop needed kunais and fast. They would pour hot metal into this item that contained all the shape and structures of a regular kunai. Place it on water before taking it out and sharpening it. They where the cheap kunais but Tenchu explained later in a few days if he had gotten used to melting the metal and forming boxed shapes of these kinds, he would teach him how to forge really strong kunais. Tenchu gave a preview, saying how he flattens the metal and forms into a certain shape by pounding, cutting, or shaping. They take that flat shape and continue making more before welding them together, forming different levels on a kunai which usually formed jagged edges on the sides, making them more efficient, but then again he would explain that later.

So most of the day, he had been melting the metal to obtain its purest form or making boxes to shape the metal then actually following the steps and pouring the metal liquid into the containers and cooling them off with water before taking it out in a certain way.

The door opened as Sasuke stopped what he was doing and turned back to look.

"Sasuke," Tenchu entered, "it's already pass the afternoon, you have been working for a while now. I'll continue teaching you tomorrow, we'll start on how to differentiate on which metals you should use and which you shouldn't, ok?"

Sasuke nodded before taking a cup and dipping it in the barrel of water. He splashed it on the hot anvil and items, watching as steam rose from them before he packed up, grabbed his shirt from the top, placed his apron and gloves away and then exited the room.

He wiped at his fore head, enjoying the cool air that met his skin as he closed his eyes.

"Um, Sasuke," Sasuke heard Tenchu chuckle. Sasuke continued to wipe at his face, even using his shirt to soak up the water, he couldn't help it, it was hot inside there, "Sasuke," Tenchu repeated.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, placing his shirt back on his hands and swishing his hair to the sides, removing it from his eyes as beads of sweat fell into the air. He looked around him before blinking and realizing he wasn't alone in the shop.

"Yeah Sasuke," Tenchu looked amused before pointing at his customers, "can you put your shirt back on, your distracting a few of my customers."

Around the room, Sasuke saw that there were a few girls his age, probably still attending the academy or ninjas that graduated with him. A few were goggling at him, staring with bright eyes that seem to show hearts as a few laid on the floor, past'd out with blood leaking from their noses but a happy smile on their faces.

Sasuke looked down at what he was wearing, he was forced to take off his shirt because of the intense heat but his sweat seemed to make his chest glisten, and his short pants seemed to cling on to his legs a bit tighter, maybe due to all the sweat. He looked at his dirtied shirt, soaked with most of his sweat before looking back at Tenchu quite sheepishly and embarrassed at the attention.

Tenchu pointed up the stairs, "check my room, last door to your right of the hall, can't miss it. Look for something that will fit and make sure you bring extra clothes tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded, thanking him before awkwardly avoiding the female customers who seemed to be getting a bit close to him. He ran up the stairs as Tenchu chuckled, he knew that boy was a heartthrob of the village and he also knew that after this day, he would probably receive a few more customers than normal, 'I had better calculate the boy's paycheck later,' he thought to himself as he saw a few of his customers snap back to reality.

Tenten returned from training with her teammate Neji, it wasn't as fun as it used to be, especially since back then she was ok with Neji's ideals, never really caring and agreeing most of the time that Lee could never defeat him. Now, with meeting Sasuke again, things just seemed more conflicted, as if she was doing something that she didn't enjoy most of her life.

She entered the shop, noticing a few customers before heading towards the front. She passed by a body on the floor, not noticing it until she almost reached the counter and turned back to see a passed out girl, she raised a brow before turning to her father, "what happened?"

Tenchu shrugged, "Tenten, can you please help Sasuke upstairs, I told him to get an item from my room."

Tenten nodded, looking at the passed out girl who seemed to be waking up, "alright," she said it with a shrug before heading up the stairs.

Tenchu chuckled, wondering if Sasuke found the clothes yet and wondering how his daughter would react.

She made her way up stairs, wondering what Sasuke was doing here in the first place and what item her father wanted him to obtain.

The door to her father's room was already opened as Tenten walked in, "hey Sasuke I was supposed to…" she stopped, staring at Sasuke's bare back as he observed a shirt in his hands, he was stretching it out and checking the size.

Tenten watched the ridges from his back move as he lifted the shirt up in the air. To say he wasn't in shape was a lie and she surprised herself with how much she was enjoying herself until Sasuke turned around and she nearly had a nose bleed before she looked down, her face a favorable rose color.

"Oh hey Tenten," Sasuke picked up another shirt, observing it by playing around with its huge size saying, "can you help me find a shirt?"

"S-sure," she moved to her father's closet, trying not to stare at Sasuke as her eyes lay transfixed on the floor.

Sasuke stayed quiet for a moment as Tenten looked to the sides from the closet. He was resting on her father's bed, mostly just sitting down and staring up at the ceiling. She blushed again, staring at his chest that rise and fell from each breath he took and seemed to shine despite the dark room before turning back to the closet. She moved a few shirts before finding one that would slightly fit him; she took out the white button downed shirt.

"H-here," she handed him the shirt, facing away from him as Sasuke looked at her curiously.

"Tenten, are you alright?" he drew close, taking the shirt but peering closely at Tenten who blushed at how close he was, "you're not getting sick are you," he placed a hand on her forehead as Tenten looked up, spotting his concerned look.

"I'm fine," she composed herself, remembering she was a ninja of the Leaf, "I'm fine Sasuke, go put on a shirt," her blush was almost gone but it was still there, she turned around.

Sasuke complied, unbuttoning the shirt and placing it on as Tenten waited quietly. Sasuke watched Tenten, wondering if she was ok. He remembered that sad look she had this morning and he wondered what was wrong, "hey Tenten," he called to her, buttoning up as Tenten turned around and stared at him.

"Yeah?"

"Why so sad?"

Tenten looked away, "what do you mean? Everything's fine."

Sasuke shook his head, "you've been sad recently, each time I see you, why?"

Suddenly Tenten didn't feel like speaking anymore, "Sasuke it's nothing, just a team problem," she started walking away, "it doesn't concern you."

Tenten stopped and stared back at Sasuke's stern look before she looked down towards her hand. He held onto her hand, not tightly but gently enough that she could pull away from it with a weak tug, "Tenten, you shouldn't keep your emotions bottled up; it won't be good at the end," he said it as if he had done it before.

Tenten twitched an eye, inwardly getting angry at someone who was trying to tell her what to do, "hey, when I need your advice I'll ask you but I don't. Besides, I'm older than you; you shouldn't treat me like a child."

Sasuke briefly looked hurt but masked it quickly as Tenten looked away, closing her eyes and staying quiet for a moment, her hand still held on to his before she opened her eyes and spoke "Who are you 

anyways to tell me what to do?" too angry with her thoughts, she didn't realize that one phrase had stung the years of friendship Sasuke thought he had established with Tenten; he thought wrong.

Sasuke let go of her hand before gathering his items in silent. Tenten stood there, her fingers closed together, forming a fist before relaxing as she briefly stared at her hand that Sasuke had just let go before watching him move towards the door, "S-Sasuke, no I didn't…"

"Never mind Tenten," Sasuke stopped her from speaking, he didn't feel like talking, "your right, I shouldn't tell you what to do," he started to leave, "who am I anyways," he felt a little bitter but decided to give Tenten her space. He needed to ponder on his own as well.

"Sasuke," Tenten she called out again but no use, Sasuke moved out of the room and left, leaving Tenten alone. Dwelling on her mistake she closed her eyes and fell back onto the bed, "damn it," she cursed, realizing what she had said had hurt Sasuke, especially since what she said meant that she didn't acknowledge him as a friend…even though he has been there for her all these years.

Sasuke left, moving quickly down the stairs and exiting the room. He didn't stop to say good bye or greet anyone, he glared at those who bumped into him before finally leaving. He decided he needed to train, to blow off some steam or maybe, just to rethink what he has been doing all these years.

Tenchu watched, concerned with the boy's behavior before looking to the sides, wondering what had happen upstairs, "kids these days," he sighed, knowing he would have to speak to Tenten later.

…**Jiraiya **walked down the rugged path leading out to the training fields. Looking up, he stared at the trees, examining the branches and leaves, "And as the leaves are falling," he started speaking, lifting his hand up to catch a falling leaf from one of the tree branches, "we should fall," he dropped the leaf, making it slowly glide to the ground as he looked back up at the branch the leaf came from, two other leaves looked as if they were about to break off, "…apart." _(Quote from a deviant art pic, not mine, pm me for pic info)_

Jiraiya chuckled, finding humor on how poetic he can be sometimes. He continued his path ahead, placing his hands behind his back as he thought back to a few hours ago, after they arrived into the village. It seems that bringing Tsunade here wasn't the only good news, Sand decided to form an alliance with leaf to counter attack the invasion force. Tsunade, once hearing that, wanted to know why she was needed but quieted down once the elder Sarutobi spoke of how many days left until the Chuunin finals, and then this Naruto fellow, it seemed Jiraiya's respect grew for the kid. Old man Sarutobi pulled him to the sides and told him about the secret, of what Naruto was taking the blame for, that must be hard on the missing ninja who was helping them and he wondered where the ninja hides at daytime.

'This may be a blessing but in all invasions, no matter how small, someone always dies and someone always mourns for that lost. I am trying to save my people's lives, not throw them away recklessly and you Tsunade, isn't that what you do, try to save lives?' Sarutobi had spoken sadly and Jiraiya had to watch as Tsunade turned away and left. Jiraiya saw that hurt look on her face and he knew she would stay and help if she could but to what extent, he wondered.

Jiraiya sighed, thinking about Tsunade, how she had one main weakness ever since the death of her lover…blood. She would freeze at the site of it, she would recall nightmares from the wars they faced together, and he wondered; can she really help in this invasion?

He shook his head, maybe he should have more faith on Tsunade, and maybe, she could do something about it. He remembered where she was at right now, in a stall drinking alcohol which he bought. 'Yeah right,' he sighed again before reaching the clearing. It was a small meadow, a pond to the sides surrounded by trees and a big boulder nearby. Jiraiya spotted a figure on top of the boulder; her small figure was bunched up together. She sat down, hugging her knees, staring out to the pond and lost in thought.

'So maybe I'm not the only one with a problem,' he shook his head before walking towards someone he considered a pupil.

Ami stared out into the pond, the meeting with the Anbu was weird, one second she was asked to recall what she spoke to the old man Hokage about, then another minute after that weird technique, she didn't remember anything but she had a sense that something important occurred during that time interval. Then the new info on Naruto, he was a murderer, it shocked her. To her, he just didn't seem like the type, he acted so jolly and carefree most of the time but the Anbu wouldn't be acting like this if it wasn't true. She rubbed at her head, sighing out in frustration, next time, she won't get involve with missing ninjas, if she talked to one, she wouldn't tell anyone about it…but then, what would Sasuke do?

She remembered the incident with Haku, how Sasuke had fought for her but this was different…right?

"Troubled thoughts?"

Ami whipped her head around, staring at someone she didn't expect before turning back to stare at the pond, "where have you been pervert?" it wasn't mean the way she said it, just asking normally as if trying to start a conversation.

Jiraiya took notice to her voice before kneeling down and sitting against the boulder Ami was on top of.

"I had to do a mission for the Hokage brat," he looked up, wondering if it had an effect on her. She smiled softly, "how was your training?"

"Almost mastered it, just taking a break."

"Oh?" Jiriaya leaned his head back on the boulder, "a break, I didn't know you take breaks," he chuckled as Ami scowled somewhat. The pervert always had a way of annoying her.

But then again he did have those times of wisdom. She looked down, blushing before speaking, "hey perv sensei?"

Jiraiya twitched but responded, "Yeah?"

"How do you know if a person likes you?" Ami wanted to curl up and die from embarrassment if he laughed at her.

Jiraiya held back a chuckle, "umm, I guess I don't really know."

Ami sweat dropped as Jiraiya looked up at her, "why, is it that Uchiha boy again?"

Ami blushed, "no…what makes you think it's about someone anyways," she huffed out as Jiraiya didn't bother to hide his chuckle this time before asking

"Well, let's say it is about someone else, does he or she make an effort to meet this person?"

Ami caught on, "let's say he or she does."

"Do they enjoy each other's presence? Or try hard to I don't know, umm," Jiraiya tried to think what he would do if he liked a girl, "help yo-I mean he or she when they have a problem."

"I guess," Ami answered before correcting, "I guess he or she does."

Jiraiya chuckled, "Ami, you don't need to hide it, what happened?"

Ami sighed, giving up on this let's say game, "what if he doesn't show up the night you thought he would meet you. Then you find out he does something terrible, how are you supposed to feel?"

Jiraiya looked at Ami concerned, wondering what the boy did that was so terrible, "Ami I'm not going to tell you how you're supposed to feel, everyone has different ways of working these things out, you would need to just talk to him and see what happens from there."

Ami listened to his advice, inside; she knew she would have to talk to Naruto. Murder, did he really murder a ninja of the Leaf?

Ami stood from the rock shaking her head, "so perv sensei," she smirked, trying not to think about it for now, "wants to see how strong I've gotten?"

Jiraiya chuckled before standing up, "knowing you," he made a wafting motion with his hand in the air, "not much."

Ami puffed before performing her cross seal as Jiraiya laughed out loud.

'Welcome back sensei,' Ami summoned multiple clones around the area as Jiraiya smirked and winked at Ami.

'Good to be back.' The fight began.

…**Sasuke **walked down the road, freshly changed and wasting time. He had finished training, letting off some steam but really, he wasn't into his training today. Walking down the cobbled pathway of the village, he had decided to take a walk, a way of clearing his mind…he used to do that a lot when he was the Hokage and it helped.

"Give me ano—ther," he heard her slurred speech echo from the side of the road in one of the stalls.

Sasuke turned his head, looking inside one of the food stalls as he sensed someone familiar. Taking a closer look, he walked to the side and headed towards the stall.

"Miss Tsunade, don't you think that's enough?" a worried voice asked only to be scoffed at.

"It's never enough, now don't bother me," Sasuke saw her hand pour sake into her small bowl.

He knew who it was before even trying to take a guess; he entered the stall, lifting up the curtains as the inhabitants turned to look.

Sasuke noticed that only Tsunade and her Assistant were the only ones inside, unless you count the pig. He guessed it must have to do with the time of day, which was still pretty earlier for people to start drinking, and a drunken ninja should be avoided at all costs.

"Wel..." the Shop owner blinked, staring at the boy before realizing who it was, "Sir Uchiha?"

Sasuke nodded, he thought about it, when was the last time he had a drink, four maybe five years from now?

"I'll have whatever she's having," Sasuke spoke before sitting down and slightly closing his eyes in a bored manner as the shop owner shook his head.

"I'm sorry but you're too young."

The shop owner found a kunai embedded to the wall behind him, he didn't even see how the boy threw it so fast. Sasuke had another kunai out, spinning it in his hand while lazily looking back at the man, "old enough to kill, old enough to drink." _(I read that somewhere and I liked that quote)_

"Y-yes Uchiha sir," the shop owner shakily started backing away, "I'll bring one out right away," he left to the back as Sasuke tugged on an invisible wire that pulled the kunai off the wall and brought it back to him.

"He he," Sasuke looked to his side, spotting the look Tsunade gave him. He stared at the woman who looked so young but was a lot older than she looked as a red drunken blush lay on her face, "just because you've graduated the academy, doesn't mean you know what killing is like."

Shizune waited quietly, watching the interaction as Sasuke shrugged, "I figured I should try this out, maybe it might help the ease screams I hear each time I remember my murdered family," he answered back a bit bitterly. Shizune widened her eyes as Tsunade stayed quiet, turning back to her drink as a sad look appeared on her face.

The shop owner came back, bringing out two bottles and a small bowl, "compliments."

Sasuke scowled, "no, I will pay for both of them."

The owner wanted no trouble so he just bowed apologetically and left. Sasuke took the small bowl and poured himself a sample before taking a drink.

4 years without this stuff, and with a new body, of course he would cough; it was practically his first time.

Tsunade smirked, "how's it, think you can handle the stuff I drink?"

Sasuke smirked, pouring himself another round and chugging it, he slammed it down, hard enough to make a clinking sound on the table but not to break the bowl "is that a challenge?"

Tsunade scoffed, "I don't challenge little genins," she turned back to her drink as Sasuke shrugged and went back to his own; both of them in their own thoughts as Shizune sighed and sat down between them.

They continued to sit in silence, drinking from their bottles of sake, each one in thought. Sasuke wondered how long he would last, probably one bottle before he would feel tipsy, or two? Whatever the case, he knew of a technique to help him sober up quickly. Tsunade had invented it when she wanted a drink during the times she had to wait for news from her ninjas. She used it to sober up quickly and taught him the technique even though the Kyuubi prevented him from becoming drunk in the other world.

Sasuke took a peek at Tsunade, she was gently rolling her necklace in one hand between both fingers, taking a sip of her drink with her other hand as her eyes reflected off past memories. Sasuke felt sorry for her, remembering why Tsunade acted the way she did. He didn't know what to do though, but he hoped she didn't do anything rash.

Tsunade finished her drink, patting on the bottle trying to see if there were any more drops left for another go, nope. She patted her sides, looking for loose change before sighing.

Shizune sighed in relief, hoping that they would be able to leave now before a second untouched bottle slid over to Tsunade. Tsunade and Shizune looked to the side, spotting the boy they knew was the last Uchiha, a small blush on his cheeks due to the alcohol beverage as he lifted his small bowl to them, "to the great Tsunade," he drunk up as Tsunade smirked and started filling her small bowl, Shizune let out another sigh in despair.

"So, you know who I am?" Tsunade asked, staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged, "yeah, I know a lot about you."

"Oh?" she said playfully, her chin on her hand as it leaned on the counter, "an admirer?"

Sasuke scoffed, "yeah right," he said it boringly as Tsunade raised a brow, "I know enough about the three legendary Sannins, nothing new."

Tsunade took a sip, sitting up against the wall next to her, still watching the Uchiha boy, "and I know a lot about you."

Sasuke looked at her curiously as she smirked, "you are a really popular topic in the village, I just arrived here and already, I heard about a few of your exploits from the old man," she turned back to her drink and laughed before waving it off, "not that impressive."

Sasuke smirked, "Tsunade, related to the first and second Hokage. Hides behind the disguise of a young woman, student of the third Hokage," Sasuke replied taking a sip, "supposedly abandoned her village but due to the Third Hokage's interfering was still considered a member of the village," Sasuke chuckled humorously, "am I supposed to be impressed?"

Shizune glared, "how dare you talk that way to Lady Tsunade…"

"Shizune," Tsunade stopped her before turning to face the boy, "you have a lot of guts kid, you think you know everything, you think you've experienced the life of a true ninja," she looked sad as a memory flashed in her mind, "that kind of thinking will get you killed."

Sasuke placed his bowl down, once, he did live a full life, he experienced love, lost, despair, and faced trials that nearly killed him until his final death; he had experience, but even with this knowledge, what is the use of it if he can't fix anything.

"Maybe," Sasuke answered, surprising Tsunade and Shizune, "maybe I know a lot more than you think?"

Tsunade scoffed, shaking her head, "I doubt it."

It must have been the alcohol kicking in but Sasuke didn't care, "maybe I'm like you," they perked their ears up at that, "maybe I'm living a lie, maybe I'm a lot older than you think, maybe this is a disguise I might be living like the one you have. Maybe I've lost loved ones, gave up on believing that I can make a difference when things just seem to get worse once you solve one problem," Sasuke stared up at Tsunade, smiling which seemed to disturb her, "and maybe I shouldn't give a damn anymore."

Tsunade turned away, slightly becoming annoyed but inwardly surprised at the boy's attitude.

Sasuke crossed him arms together, staring down at his empty bottle, "my affection for them never goes away…"he repeated the words he had heard from this same woman from his time that helped him accomplish his dreams of becoming a Hokage.

Tsunade blinked, slightly turning her head to stare at the boy, "w-what did you say?"

Sasuke shook his head, "if I give up, I'll lose the people I want to protect, I'll lose their memories," he looked at her briefly before looking away, "then I'll truly end up like someone like you, a coward."

Shizune widened her eyes in shock for the boy's declaration; she turned to Tsunade who twitched her eye before glaring at the boy.

"You little brat," she stood up from the bar, making her way towards the boy before lifting him up by his collar. Sasuke continued to look bored, his cheeks still red, "you think I care what you think, I can crush you with one finger; who are you to say that to me? How can you experience what I have been through?"

'Who am I really,' Sasuke thought, remembering Tenten's word as a pang of grief briefly passed inside of him, 'am I Sasuke or am I Naruto? I don't know anymore.'

Sasuke didn't answer which seemed to piss Tsunade off more, "outside, now," she let go before moving, "little brats need to be taught manners."

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune spoke out worriedly before turning to Sasuke. She watched as the boy calmly placed a few bills on the table as if nothing was wrong. It seemed the boy had sobered up, he didn't stagger at all, "why are you doing this?" Shizune was angry at the boy for tantalizing Tsunade like that.

She was taken aback by the boys eyes that stared at her with sorrow, "maybe she needs this more than me, or maybe we both need this," he shrugged before lifting up the curtains and exiting, "whatever it is, I don't get impressed by cowards, no matter how strong they are."

Tsunade stared at the little brat who dared to call her a coward. He didn't know anything about her.

Sasuke stood across her from the street, his hands in his pockets as Tsunade smirked.

"Big talk for someone so weak," her words didn't seem to faze the boy who just stared at her, "I'll tell you what; I'll only use a finger to defeat you."

"Do what you want," Sasuke spoke in boredom as Tsunade frowned; she wasn't getting to the boy. He seemed a little too confident.

"That necklace of yours," Sasuke said, pointing to it as Tsunade placed her hands on it, "it belonged to the greatest leaders this village has ever seen, what's it doing on you?"

Tsunade twitched an eye, "you know nothing of this necklace," she looked down sadly, her fingers tracing the smooth crystal, "only I can wear it, no one else."

"So you say you're as strong as the Hokages who wore it," Sasuke looked up at the sky, "that seems hard to believe."

Tsunade glared up at him before stalking forward, "I was going to go easy on you," she formed a fist, "but I think you deserve a full beating for that, you cocky little brat," she moved forward as Sasuke continued to stare at her, unmoving from his spot as Shizune watched in worry. Tsunade was angry, she could see it in her eyes how much pain and hate she must have felt from the boy's words, she wondered if the last Uchiha from this village would survive.

Sasuke calmly took out a kunai as Tsunade smirked and continued to walk. He faced it forward, towards the stalking Tsunade who stood a few steps away, a confident look on her face.

When Tsunade came just three steps away from him, Sasuke lifted his hand, pointing the kunai towards it as Tsunade stopped, Shizune widened her eyes as Sasuke stabbed down; blood spurted out.

A kunai was embedded on his right palm, he took out the kunai and placed it in his pocket, his face remained unchanging as he shot his bloodied hand forward, he didn't even flinched as the blood reached Tsunade's face, landing on parts of her clothes and cheeks; she was frozen in place. Shizune gasped, 'he knows about her fear!?' she thought with wide eyes surprised as Tsunade kneeled down, her body shaking as her hands reached around her waist, hugging her-self as she recalled past memories.

Sasuke walked the three steps and reached her, his bloodied hand reached towards her neck as she stiffened at the touch, he pulled the necklace off, placing it in his pocket.

"This belongs to someone worthy of becoming the Hokage," he started walking away as Shizune went to Tsunade's side.

"Give that back Uchiha," Shizune glared at him as Sasuke stopped and stared back at her.

"If she wants it back, then tell her to defeat me," Sasuke looked down at her in pity, "like I said, I know enough about the Sannins," he started walking away, "I'll give the necklace to some one more worthy," he lifted a hand up in the air before snapping his fingers.

The blood disappeared all around Tsunade as Shizune stared back at her, watching it fade away. Tsunade blinked her eyes, looking all around her as Shizune widened her eyes and spoke out surprised, "it was a genjutsu," she turned to look at the boy but he was nowhere in sight as Tsunade looked down on the floor, tears glistened off her eyes as Shizune placed her arm around her.

"He's right Shizune," she stared at the ground before placing her hands to cover her face from the shame, "I was defeated by a genin."

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune helped her up, "please, don't be so hard on yourself."

"Why didn't I see it," Shizune walked with her, her eyes watched her sensei in sadness, that was a foul trick the boy had played, even taking her necklace, he didn't know about the curse that came with that necklace. They walked through the streets, headed for an inn to stay at as Tsunade remained quiet throughout the walk. Shizune didn't know what to think anymore, she was only worried that this would harm Tsunade more than help her recover.

Back in an alley, Sasuke tied the necklace on his upper right arm, above his bicep. He knew what he did was dirty but Tsunade needed to change. If she froze like that against him then how would she fair in a real battle? But still, he felt guilty for what he had to do.

Pulling his sleeve down, he touched the necklace covered by his sleeve, 'I'll hold on to this for now,' he thought as he stared up at the dark sky, it was night fall. He decided to keep the necklace, who he'll give 

it too was another matter, whether he'll give it back to Tsunade or give it to Ami who would really benefit from it, he didn't decide just yet.

He sighed before concentrating chakra onto his hand, 'better go meet with Ami,' he thought a little bit less enthusiastic, maybe hoping she would cheer up his day. He slammed his chakra imbued hand onto his chest, triggering the seal he had placed there after a few experiments. It glowed, revealing itself through his blue shirt before a puff of smoke surrounded his body and his clothes were replaced with his black leather suit. He concentrated again as several other seals glowed on his suit until he felt the transformation was complete and his other identity appeared, Naruto.

He looked ahead, towards the training grounds before flashing out.

…**Ami **stood out overlooking the pond as little lights from insects flew all around her.

She had impressed Jiraiya with the way she battled. He said how she was ready for the Chuunin exams and then said how she would be even more ready if she was able to summon mud. She didn't bother to try and show him, she didn't feel like tasting mud today. They battled until the sun set and he had to leave to do something she wasn't too sure on.

She had just finished cleaning up, she had eaten a small snack as she waited in the training grounds, observing the small lights that lit the dark area while the stars appeared in the sky with the moon that shined down on the scenery, all in all, it was beautiful and peaceful.

"Fire flies," he stood next to her as she nodded, unsurprised at how he appeared out of nowhere, "it's always a beautiful sight to behold."

"Yeah," she found herself responding as she briefly glanced at the ninja Naruto who stared at the scene with glazed eyes.

They stood there for a moment before Ami spoke, "where were you yesterday?"

She knew he was smiling as he replied, "why, you missed me?"

Ami was quiet, wondering why he would be joking at a time like this.

Naruto looked at her questionably at her silence, that wasn't like her, "you alright, you're acting weird, or weirder than normal."

Ami briefly glared at him before looking away, "I need to know something," Naruto stared as she continued, "What exactly did you do yesterday?"

Naruto didn't move he stood there wondering why Ami wanted to know badly. He couldn't tell her about the confrontation he had with the sand ninja, it was supposed to be a secret, and he knew Ami didn't have enough self control yet to keep a secret; her temper can let her say things she doesn't mean to say, even speaking out a secret.

"Nothing," Naruto lied turning away. Ami knew he was lying, "I did nothing," he repeated.

They stood in brief silence for a moment before Ami replied, "you're lying." Naruto looked down as Ami faced him she grabbed onto his leather chest, glaring up at his eyes, "why are you lying to me?"

Naruto didn't meet her gaze but he knew now that she had heard the news, it was only a matter of time but he never thought it would be this soon, "who told you?"

Ami shook her head, her eyes still staring up, looking up, pleading, "did you really do it, did you murder that ninja?"

No, that was what he wanted to say. He couldn't, not yet. He couldn't tell her, he couldn't risk it.

Naruto looked away and remained quiet, he didn't answer her and Ami took that as a yes.

She backed away, letting go of his outfit. Turning around she didn't even want to look at him, "leave before I summon the Anbu, I don't want to see you again," that was all he could do, she felt betrayed for some reason, she thought he was different, especially with the way he acted. Naruto had the same qualities as another teammate of hers and she thought because of those same qualities, she could be able to trust him, trust that he would be just like her teammate, but she was wrong.

Naruto stayed quiet, he didn't know what to say. He closed his eyes and nodded, there was nothing left to say.

He whipped out a kunai, deflecting several kunais before he found himself jumping up into the air, dodging more attacks as Ami turned around, wondering what's going on.

"Genin stay out of this," and Anbu appeared in front of Ami, wearing a wolf's mask as her purple hair slid down her back. She eyed Naruto who looked surprised as Anbu appeared out of nowhere, rushing towards him at the air.

'How?' Ami thought shocked that the Anbu was here.

Naruto was about to disappear before he felt something cold stab behind his neck, he felt weak, he couldn't concentrate on his chakra. He fell to the floor, in front of Ami as the Anbu in front of Ami took out her mask, revealing her as the Anbu from earlier, Yuugao.

The other Anbu detained Naruto, spreading out his arms as he kneeled in front of Yuggao. Naruto looked up weakly, wondering why he couldn't concentrate on any of his techniques, he felt so weak and empty. He looked at Ami, a pained expression appeared in his eyes as he whispered, "Ami, you…" he didn't need to finish it.

"I didn't kn-" she couldn't finish it as an Anbu took her away. Naruto looked away.

"Get her away from here," Yuugao ordered the other Anbu who nodded and fulfilled her order. Yuugao kneeled down, staring at Naruto in satisfaction, "do you feel weak missing nin?"

Naruto didn't answer as Yuugao lifted his head, making him stare at her, "You're out of tricks ninja, was that flash move your only technique?"she placed his mask down.

Naruto didn't answer as Yuugao let go of his head before standing up and speaking, "I hope you're enjoying the chakra inhibitors, where you are going, you'll be wearing that every day of your life but if it were up to me," she glared down at him, "I would slit your throat right now."

Naruto panicked, chakra inhibitors, he knew about them; they practically screwed with your chakra, shutting them off from your body, leaving the user in a weakened state.

'Crap, how did this happen?' he tried to think of a way out but his hands were detained by the Anbu to his sides, he couldn't use any techniques…he didn't have any options.

'_It's not your only option' _he heard himself speak before realizing the other choice. If the chakra inhibitors shut off the user's use of chakra then what about his seals, why were they still running, why haven't they died down?

'_You still have chakra in your body' _Yes that was right, his gravity seals, they stored his extra chakra; his seals must be running on them.

But then he couldn't access them, his seals may be running on them but he couldn't summon the chakra to release the seals so it was a matter of time until his genjutsu seals died out which left him back to his original problem.

"Keep thinking Nin, you're not escaping," Yuugao spoke as they started moving him.

'_That isn't your only chakra.'_

What else did he have then, what can he possibly use?

…_**You forget about me kukuku…**_

'The cursed seal!' Naruto widened his eyes. The protective seal around the cursed seal depended on his chakra, if it was scattered and shut off from his body, then there was nothing left containing the cursed seal.

…_**why do you fight me, I only offer you power…**_

Naruto closed his eyes, gritting his teeth, he would have to use it; it was his only option.

'Give it to me,' he willed his body to activate the cursed seal as he heard its voice echo off.

…_**kukuku once again, gladly my master…**_

The Anbu stopped as they tugged on Naruto's body. All of a suddenly, the ninja's weight doubled as Yuugao stopped and turned back.

"What's the matter?" she looked at the Anbu who was stalling. They looked up at her.

"Captain, I'm not sure," they tug on his body some more as the other Anbu guard complained, "he weighs a ton!"

Yuugao twitched an eye before approaching the missing ninja; she lifted up his head and spotted the smirk on his face.

"I'm not out of tricks yet," Naruto's eyes briefly turned red as Yuugao blinked in surprise.

There was a pulse from his curse seal as Naruto felt a burning sensation travel throughout his body. Little flame markings appeared on half his face as purple flames erupted around him, burning those who held him. Naruto roared out with power.

Yuugao and the Anbus holding him flew back from the chakra pulse as the other Anbu watched the ninja rise up. They moved forward, pulling out their blades, ready to slice the missing nin.

Naruto shot his arms out as purple flames burst out in waves all around, pulses of flames as the wind blew, fueling the flames, powering and pushing the others away before finally there was an explosion.

Dark flames reached the sky, destroying the area as trees, branches, pebbles, flew towards the village. Most ninjas felt the dark chakra from the village and saw the flames in the air. Yuugao coughed out, removing the debris that had fallen on top of her as she held on to her injured arm. She looked around, most of her men fell unconscious on the surprise attack as she stared up at the figure; his back turned as purple fire swirled all around him, he looked like a demon as his blonde hair seemed longer and darker.

'W-what is he,' she thought before he disappeared in a dark flash.

She fell to her knees, she had failed; the ninja was stronger than she thought. With this new info, she had to tell the Hokage, the ninja was more of a threat than she imagined.

Ami stared back as the Anbu holding her stopped. They both felt the winds that blew off from the distance before spotting the flames in the air. The Anbu rushed forward, moving towards the area as Ami stared back in shock, 'What happened,' she thought worriedly, wondering if Naruto was ok.


	37. It Begins

Ch 37

Notes: I took out the poll and I am surprised that Harem won with Ami second, Hinata third, and Haku fourth. The rest didn't matter they only had one point each. **THIS WILL NOT BE A HAREM FIC, THAT POLL WAS OUT OF CURIOUSITY.** The pairing has been decided and will appear after the time skip period.

_

* * *

_

(4 more days)

"Yuugao, I am letting you take a break from now until the exams," The Hokage spoke to an injured Yuugao who stood before him with her arm bandaged.

"No, we must do something sir, he is a bigger threat to the Leaf village," Yuugao protested but Sarutobi had had enough.

"Yuugao, I will deal with it," the elder Sarutobi commanded before giving her a disapproval look, "we have several injured Anbu from last night because of what you did," Yuugao looked down ashamed, "we have an invasion approaching, last thing I need is for you and your men to be in worse shape," he spoke a bit softly as Yuugao tried to argue back.

"But my Lord, we can't let this Naruto escape, we have to capture him."

Sarutobi lifted up a hand, stopping her, "I said I'll handle it," Sarutobi continued to stare at Yuugao, "this personal vendetta of yours is costing us our ninjas when we could be securing our village and not only that, what is this I heard about you interrogating Ami, without my approval?" He waited for her answer. Yuugao lifted her head, staring up at her leader, "I did what I had to sir."

Sarutobi sighed, "and I do what I have to," he looked at her with soft eyes, "please Yuugao, go rest and recover, we need everyone in their best shape for what is to come."

It looked as if she would say something but she stopped. She bowed briefly before leaving the room as Sarutobi sighed out loud. He wanted to tell her but Hayate hadn't woken up yet, with the final day approaching he needed all his men in best shape. Tonight, Baki would meet the Cloud ninjas for the first time, and he wondered how that would go.

…**First **thing he remembered was arriving home and passing out on the living room. Now he stood in a dank cavern, a light shined off at the distance as a warm sensation radiated from that direction; he walked closer.

Each step he took, each time he got closer, it became warmer. Soon warm turned into hot, causing himself to walk in discomfort at the pricks of pain he felt around his body, he exited the dark tunnel.

He stared ahead, staring inside a barrier made out of blue chakra metal bars. He continued to look, spotting some sort of figure lurking in the shadows of this cage.

"I know you know what that is."

He turned around; spotting a figure he couldn't believe.

A young Sasuke, or what he thought looked like him, stood there, arms folded staring inside the cave.

Sasuke briefly looked at him, directing him to look inside the small cage, "don't be surprised Naruto, this is similar to your old body isn't it?"

Naruto nodded before looking inside the cage, a dark form moved into the light, it had no shape no form, just like some spirit of dark flames forever burning and moving around.

"I know what that is," Naruto said before turning to Sasuke, "but who are you?"

This Sasuke looked as young as a teenager, maybe around 13 or 14 years old, something that didn't seem to disturb him as the young Sasuke raised a hand on the air, summoning a mirror and showing it to Naruto.

"Who are you?"

Naruto looked at the mirror, eyes slightly looking in surprise as he gazed upon his face. Whisker marks, golden blonde hair, blue eyes, it was his old body.

"You've been asking yourself that for a while," the young Sasuke stared at him as Naruto sighed, "I am not another entity, you know that, I am a part of you, a part of your memory that you sealed off years ago when you entered this body."

Naruto nodded, that little boy he remembered dreaming about, this vessel's echo or shadow that he was supposed to merge with. A part of him couldn't accept it, afraid that it would change him, but that didn't stop him from dwelling into the boy's shadow long enough to know what he needed and possibly merging a few small aspects.

"So then, I take it that's," Naruto pointed back at the cage, "the cursed seal."

Sasuke smirked, nodding his head before they both turned to the dark figure.

"The protective seal is active once again," Sasuke spoke confirming Naruto's belief as the thing touched the cage but quickly pulled away as if the touch burned it.

"Funny how you would make this thing seem like the Kyuubi," Sasuke spoke out but not in humor. Naruto knew Sasuke was part of his conscious, maybe second conscious. A place where he stored all his worries so he wouldn't have to think on it, maybe, with the former echo and all his worries, it must have formed this young Sasuke, to help him sort out his problems.

"That's what I thought too," Sasuke replied as if he read his thoughts. Naruto didn't seem to be surprised; if this Sasuke was part of him then no duh he would be able to know what he was thinking.

"Look at the cursed seal; don't you think it's different from the one in your world?"

Naruto watched as the dark flame creature seemed to have stopped moving as if it was staring back at them, listening. Naruto had suspected something but he stored that in the back of his head, Sasuke probably picked it up and thought on it more.

"Yeah I noticed," Naruto confirmed as the thing started shifting its shape in place.

"It seems to be growing faster and it also seems to be more powerful," Sasuke commented as Naruto pondered over the words. Now that he mentioned it, last night, the power that radiated off of the seal felt more powerful than the last time he used it, but how did it change so much, what did he do differently.

The thing stalked close to the cage, its shape formed a more human one as Naruto knew it was staring at him. Its eyes glowed red as its body's shape took a form, transforming into a darker version of the man that stood before it.

"**Hello master," it chuckled as Naruto felt revolted at its presence.**

It stayed quiet, waiting and watching as Naruto stared back at its dark grinning face.

"Why are you different," Naruto glared at it, speaking out with a demanding tone as the thing chuckled.

"**What do you mean my host?" it answered back, moving to the back of the cage into the shadows, "it has gained more power only by you, if you have changed then so has it."**

Naruto stared back at the response, wondering what it was talking about as the young Sasuke next to him twitched, his arms unfolding. Naruto noticed the boy's reaction, "what, what is it?"

Sasuke stared at the curse seal from the shadows, its eyes glowing eerie familiar with those red eyes. Sasuke looked back at Naruto, "you know how it changed, think, really think, when did things change for you, when did you gain more power, how did you become Naruto?"

Naruto thought back to the days before widening his eyes, he looked into the cage, staring into the shadows. It chuckled and leaped out, slamming into the cage as Naruto felt a twitch in his chakra, "Kyuubi."

"Exactly," Sasuke stared back at him, his eyes serious, "your body soaks up Kyuubi's chakra like a sponge, instead of the demonic chakra damaging your body, it made you stronger and thus," he pointed back at the thing, "you made it stronger."

Naruto groaned, so each time he had come in contact with Kyuubi's demon chakra, he had no doubtingly powered the seal.

"**Fear not my Lord, I only wish to serve," it stared at Naruto, its eyes remained serious, "release me, it will obey."**

"No," Naruto spat out, "so you could control my mind?"

**It growled out, "fool, what do you expect it to do," it mockingly pointed all around itself, "it has seen what is in your mind, it has become part of you, and it can give you power."**

Naruto glared at it, his eyes thinking of the memories of his world, how insane Sasuke had looked at the end before they both killed each other, "I wish **it** would die, that's what I expect."

**It shook its head, "then my host is a greater fool than it thought, for if it dies, you die."**

Naruto glared back, moving close to the cage, "then so be it."

Naruto stalked away as Sasuke followed, the thing moved back in its cage, staying silent in contemplation.

"That thing is right and you know it," Sasuke spoke back as Naruto stopped and turned to face him, "removing it will no doubt kill you, it has bonded with you already."

Naruto looked back at the cage, he remember what Tsunade said about the curse seal, and he knew the chances of surviving anything that could remove it was extremely slim, but he wouldn't give up yet, he still had other ideas, especially now since he had another way of fixing it, "we'll see," Naruto answered as Sasuke nodded, understanding Naruto's thoughts before speaking.

"That isn't the only problem."

Naruto looked back at Sasuke questionably, wondering what else was there to do.

"Tsunade and Ami amongst others, and your identity as Naruto, its genjutsu disguise won't fool everyone."

Naruto sighed, "I know, I know," he stared at Sasuke meaningfully, "one problem at a time, I'll fix my disguise later, I don't plan on using it for a while," Naruto walked away, "Tsunade, I will try to help her and Ami," he paused briefly remembering last night, did she really set up that trap, "she will have to be on her own for now, I know she can handle it."He looked back to a silent Sasuke before continuing his steps.

"What about Kin?"

Naruto stopped dead in his track, his eyes slightly looking down "what about Kin, she is fine, I'll see her after this is over, she is probably with the Sound army or base at the moment."

Sasuke just stared at him, "is that what you really think?"

Naruto closed his eyes, the thoughts of Kin's where-abouts were also placed in the back of his mind, she must be safe, she must, "yeah, that is what I believe."

Sasuke didn't answer just continued to stare at Naruto.

"Anything else," Naruto asked a bit irritated as Sasuke shook his head.

"You do realize that us talking is like you talking to your shadow clones, it doesn't make it any sane? You're still talking to yourself."

Naruto sighed, nodding his head, "I know," he looked back at Sasuke, "but of course with what's been going on, we really couldn't give a crap right now can we?"

They both smirked as Sasuke replied, "nope, but one more thing."

Naruto stared curiously as Sasuke gave a two finger salute, "wake up, you have a visitor."

Naruto blinked before things became black and he woke up on the floor in his living room when there was a knocking on his door. Standing up, he looked for the nearest mirror, spotting one near his wall. Looking at himself, he was relieved to see Sasuke staring back at him. He was wearing his dark armor but it quickly disappeared, being replaced with his normal outfit with the thanks of a few seal tricks before he reached the door. He didn't open it right away, he looked up at the wall, spotting a clock; he was late for his training with Tenchu.

Sighing out in frustration he opened the door before spitting out, "what is it?"

Shizune stood there, staring down at the young boy who looked at her in irritation.

Sasuke calmed down, closing his door and exiting as Shizune spoke out.

"Sasuke, you have something that doesn't belong to you."

In response, Sasuke started walking away. Shizune twitched at the boy's attitude before following.

"What you did last night was uncalled for," Shizune continued to follow in step with him as Sasuke still didn't respond, "do you really understand what Tsunade has been through, do you really know how dangerous that necklace is?"

Sasuke stopped, Shizune stopping as well, watching as Sasuke turned around. She looked at his neck, wondering if he was wearing it only to be surprised that he wasn't.

"Listen Shizune, I know about the necklace, the supposedly curse that kills anyone who wears it," Sasuke continued to stare at her, "And I know of Tsunade's tragic past, I am surprised that she even came back to this village."

Shizune glared at him, "well if you know about it then why are you doing this to her?"

Sasuke looked down for a moment before responding, "Then who else will?"

She stared at him in surprise, not expecting that answer as Sasuke looked back at her, "I rather she hate me for this if it helps cure her, but she needs to know that if she stays the way she is, she will die," Sasuke started walking, whispering out to himself, "that is something I don't want to see."

Shizune stopped him, placing her hand on his shoulder, "but the necklace?"

Sasuke took her hand and placed it away from his shoulder before responding, "she can take it from my cold dead body if I don't survive what is to come," Shizune looked down as Sasuke continued, "the necklace symbolizes pain and death for Tsunade, if she can't learn to see that the people she loves made those choices, fought in what they believed in, then she will always see this necklace as a curse," Sasuke stopped and touched his arm which he tied the necklace to before turning to look back, "I see this necklace symbolizing the power of the Hokages, it is time this necklace stops being seen as a curse, and starts being seen as strength. I'll decide who receives it at the end."

Sasuke walked away, leaving a stunned Shizune to really think over the boy's personality. She came here to get the necklace despite Tsunade's knowledge that she was here; she wanted to warn the boy of the necklace. First time meeting the boy, she thought he was just a cocky little brat and when Sasuke had used Tsunade's only weakness against her, she knew the boy was dangerous. Now that she knew why he was doing all this, she didn't know what to think. Tsunade was her mentor and friend, she had to do something.

'But what?' she asked herself before something replayed in her mind, the boy's last statement. He would decide who receives it at the end; did that mean he was thinking of giving it to someone else and who? She continued to ponder on his words before leaving.

Sasuke moved in a steady pace headed for the weapon's shop. Maybe he was a little hard on Tsunade, maybe he should have done something else. He picked up his pace, running towards a wall before applying chakra into his feet and climbing up. Making it towards the top, he started to leap through the roofs, his mind still in thought. He should probably pay Tsunade a visit if anything.

He continued his trek, moving as quickly as he could until finally arriving at the shop. The door slid open as a bell rang from the top.

"Welcome," her voice greeted from the counter as Sasuke quirked his lips before keeping his face stoic and moving.

Tenten heard the bell ring from the counter, her father had told her about Sasuke's training in which she didn't think much on. She felt bad for yesterday, it would really make things awkward between the both of them and all she wanted to do was catch Sasuke before he started his training today so she volunteered to help. He was late.

Sasuke appeared in her view as she froze, wondering what to do next as Sasuke looked past her to the door behind her leading into the forge.

"Tenten," he spoke in a neutral voice as Tenten nodded, "where is Tenchu?"

"He is inside the work room," She answered looking down at the wooden counter, "he says to tell you to meet him inside when you arrive."

Sasuke nodded before heading behind the counter, Tenten remained quiet, sitting still, waiting.

Sasuke stood behind her now, opening the door as steam shot out from inside.

"Sasuke," Tenten spoke out sadly. Sasuke stopped, the door opened as his hand stayed on the handle.

"Did you bring extra clothes?"

Sasuke turned around, meeting Tenten's gaze before shaking his head.

Tenten nodded, "I could watch your shirt for you, keep it dry when you are finished if you want?"

Sasuke continued to stare before nodding slowly. He placed his hands down on the bottom edge of his shirt before pulling up. Tenten watched as he slipped his shirt off as a small blush slowly started forming. Sasuke handed her his shirt as Tenten took it before noticing a strange item on his right arm, it looked like a necklace.

"Thanks," Sasuke spoke before heading inside as Tenten replied in a sad voice, "no problem."

As soon as Sasuke closed the door, Tenten started folding his shirt, sighing as a miserable look crossed her face. Once she finished, she placed it under the counter. She needed to talk to him once he was finished.

…**Jiraiya **watched her sit on the ledge of her balcony outside her apartment room, his face staring sadly as she continued to stare up at the cloudy skies. She had been like this ever since he had arrived, just sitting there, staring up with a distracted look. Maybe her coming back so soon wasn't good for her, maybe she was inwardly suffering from these memories that plague her.

"Jiraiya I can see you, stop hiding," Tsunade spoke out in a calm voice which surprised him. Usually she would yell out in irritation…he had that effect on anyone.

"Oh hey Tsunade," Jiraiya jumped down from the tree branch he was hiding behind, landing on her balcony with an awkward grin on his face as he scratched the back of his head.

Tsunade sighed, "What do you want?" She didn't turn to look at him, only staring up with that distracted look as Jiraiya really started to become concerned for her mental stability.

"What happened?"

Tsunade twitched, remembering that embarrassing defeat before her eyes closed somewhat, "nothing Jiraiya, go away."

"Tsunade…" Jiraiya spoke out worriedly as Tsunade faced him with a glare, her fist balled up in anger.

"Jiraiya, I said go away!"

Jiraiya stared at the rage in her eyes, something happened and he needed to find out what, "listen Tsunade," he spoke in a pacifying manner which seemed to calm her down before she sat back against the wall again, he continued, "let's get a drink, I'll pay," he gave her a calm smile, "how about it?"

He watched as Tsunade brought her hand up towards her neck. She paused before placing her hand back down, "I don't need a drink right now Jiraiya, I just need to be alone."

No drink, it must be a lot more serious than he imagined. He looked at where her hand was reaching for before spotting her bare neck, where was her necklace?

"Tsunade, where is your…" he couldn't finish it as Tsunade shot her head back at him, her eyes showing irritation as she stepped off of her spot and stalked towards him. Jiraiya started backing away.

"Jiraiya I will tell you this once," Jiraiya's back was pressed against the wall, his face looking at Tsunade nervously as Tsunade's gaze intensified, poking his chest with her finger which stung, "leave-me-alone," she emphasized each word before opening her screen door, entering, then slamming it shut.

Jiraiya leaned against the wall, his face in concentration as he wondered over her reaction. It was unlike her to act like this, 'something must have really affected her', he thought before looking down from the balcony and spotting Tsunade's apprentice, he quickly jumped off to get some answers.

Shizune stopped; staring in surprise as a familiar figured appeared in front of her. His gaze was serious and Shizune knew he had just met with Tsunade. He asked one question in which she knew he was going to ask, "What happened to Tsunade?"

Shizune explained the whole incident yesterday to Jiraiya's surprise then anger before Shizune continued with her meeting with the boy today, explaining why he acted like that.

"He says he is trying to help her," Shizune said, wondering what Jiraiya thought of it.

He stared up at the sky, a hand on his face which rubbed his forehead as he thought over it. 'Why does everything lead back to the Uchiha?' he asked himself, a slow headache forming as he looked back at Shizune, "we'll see how this plays out," he responded to Shizune's surprise before continuing his explanation, "I don't like it but he might be on to something," Jiraiya looked back to the balcony, remembering Tsunade's look of concentration, "if I don't like how this turns out, I will need to speak to the boy, he might have gone far but I know him enough to know he might have a plan," he looked at Shizune who was curious at that statement, "I mean, he wouldn't have done that if he had a plan on how to fix it right?"

Shizune didn't know as Jiraiya frowned, he wondered if the boy had been winging most of these matters and blindingly rushing in…that attitude just didn't really fit an Uchiha.

He sighed, wondering what would happen now.

…**Pounding **the metal calmed him; the repetition focused his thoughts, made him think on nothing except on the metal.

Tenchu stood to the sides, watching as his apprentice pounded on the metal a bit too hard. He had talked to Tenten but she wouldn't speak on what had happened, which brought him to worry about his daughter's friendship with the boy. Especially observing the first few hours of the boy just pounding 

away at the metal, as if nothing else mattered, it was a great concern, the boy wouldn't learn like this, his heart wasn't set on it right now.

"Sasuke," Tenchu spoke, approaching Sasuke and placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, signaling him to stop.

Sasuke held the hammer to his side "am I doing it wrong?" he asked as Tenchu shook his head.

"No"

"Then why did you stop me?"

Tenchu took the hammer from the boy's hand, "listen, I want you to take the day off."

To Sasuke's surprised look Tenchu placed the hammer on the table, "I know there must be a reason why you were late today and I know there is something bothering you."

Sasuke looked down as Tenchu sighed, "listen; whatever happened between you and Tenten shouldn't affect your work. I can't teach you if you are distracted," he gently pushed him towards the door, "go and come back tomorrow ok?"

Sasuke having no choice nodded and started to leave, "oh and Sasuke," Tenchu called out as Sasuke stopped.

"I know it is none of my business but I just want to say," Tenchu turned around, picking up one of the tools and cleaning it, "friends fight, it happens, just don't let it get too off hand, you might regret it."

Sasuke flinched at the thought before smiling sadly at his teacher's words, "hai," he placed his gloves and apron away before opening the door and exiting, leaving Tenchu to clean up or finish what was left.

Tenten turned around, spotting a shirtless Sasuke exit. 'That's strange,' she thought before grabbing his shirt from under the counter, doesn't his training usually take longer?' she didn't think much on it before handing Sasuke his shirt back.

"Hey umm Tenten," Sasuke spoke as he received his shirt. Tenten watched him in anticipation, wondering what he would say as Sasuke placed his shirt on.

"Yeah Sasuke?"

An awkward feeling past by him, making it hard for Sasuke to face her, so he faced the other way, looking up at the ceiling, "about yesterday…"

Tenten looked down as well, she interrupted, "it's my fault Sasuke," Sasuke glanced at her, watching as she looked embarrassed, "I shouldn't have said that," her meaningful looked that stared at him made him feel bad, "you've been a great friend, I shouldn't have asked that."

Sasuke nodded, "a great friend wouldn't pry like that; the fault is mine."

He took a stool from near the doorway and placed it near Tenten before sitting, "I was a bit childish yesterday, and I apologize. I realize that maybe I was trying to be a hero again," he smiled sheepishly as Tenten held back a giggle, "you can handle yourself, I guess I kind of forgotten that."

Tenten shook her head, "yesterday, it's just…"

Sasuke shushed her, "don't worry about it; you don't have to tell me." He placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at the hand then to his face, "just know that if things get worse, I'll always be the friend you can go to, ok?"

She smiled gladly, tilting her head sideways as her eyes looked thankful, she moved forward, hugging Sasuke, "thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke chuckled, looking down at her and patting her back, "no problem Tenten."

"Ahem," a voice interrupted from in front of the counter as Tenten and Sasuke pulled away.

Neji stood there, an eyebrow raised as a bored look was marred in his face, "so this is the important thing you had to do today?"

Tenten glared, "Yeah, so?"

"Foolish and a waste of time," Neji shook his head before placing a bag of kunais on the table.

"Whatever Neji," Tenten rolled her eyes before she started to count how many kunais and what type of kunais were in the bag.

"Uchiha," Sasuke's ears perked up at Neji's voice, "it is sad to see you have not made it to the finals."

Sasuke shrugged, ignoring his comment.

"And losing to a nobody, what a sad destiny you must have ahead of you…"

Sasuke twitched an eye along with Tenten.

"Neji," Tenten glared at her teammate who smirked.

"It's alright Tenten," Sasuke stood up and faced Neji.

"You shouldn't look down on Lee," Sasuke remembered Neji's wedding, Lee was his best man, "He may not have access to chakra attacks but at least he doesn't give up or try to find a way to use techniques. He uses what he has to become stronger, even taking beatings from a lower branch cadet like you."

Neji narrowed his eyes, "watch what you say Uchiha, your family no longer holds a power in this village. Fate might not be so kind on your next encounters."

Sasuke did something that confused both Tenten and Neji, he laughed, laughed as if Neji had just spoken a joke, "Neji I'll tell you one thing," Sasuke smirked, staring at Neji, "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Fate."

"Hn," Neji turned around, "whatever Uchiha," he started to leave, forgetting about the kunais he was going to purchase.

Sasuke sighed, "you don't have to keep doing this Neji," Neji stopped, his eyes surprised but he didn't turn to face him, "Hinata will change them, you won't always be a caged bird."

Neji briefly glanced at him, his eyes neutral, "Hinata can change nothing, my destiny has already been sealed the moment I was born. You know nothing of the Hyuuga way Uchiha," Neji moved away, exiting the store as Sasuke shook his head, 'I know enough Neji.'

Tenten watched the interaction, she saw the way Neji looked and maybe now she understood better Neji's attitude, it all went back to the Hyuuga family, the seal that was on him.

Sasuke turned to Tenten, "I guess I had better leave now," Tenten nodded, with not much to say they bade each other a farewell before Sasuke left the shop.

'Neji would still always be bitter and he may become better later but he will always still be bitter until he was finally free from that seal,' Sasuke thought sadly before looking back at the shop, 'and it wasn't until he finally married did he obtained the happiest day in his life.'

…**Ami, **brash and bold, kind and good hearted. Sasuke saw her walking down the same path as him. He saw her nose twitch as if she smelled something before her head looked up, spotting him.

Sasuke didn't know what to think of last night's encounter but he opted to block out that memory for now, "Hey Ami."

Ami nodded to him, "Hey Sasuke, I was wondering," she looked to be concentrating on a thought, "you're a fire expert right?"

"Umm, I know a few things about fire why, what's up?"

Ami remembered last night, the dark flames from the forest, "dark flames signal dark chakra right?"

Sasuke quirked his lips, "yes," he said unsure as Ami continued.

"But that necessarily doesn't make a person evil, does it?"

Sasuke placed a hand on his cursed seal, rubbing on it as Ami spotted his reaction before widening her eyes, "I mean, you know, other than you…" a thought appeared in Ami's mind, "maybe they both came from the same person?"

Sasuke looked at her in shock, he knew what she was talking about and that statement was really close to figuring out his secret, "What?" Sasuke asked as Ami looked up at him.

"Last night, the missing ninja did the same thing you did with the curse seal, you think he has one as well? You think it also came from Orochimaru?"

Sasuke stood awkward, he was lucky Ami wasn't that aware of things or able to put two and two together, "or maybe he could be like you."

Ami blinked surprise; she never thought about that, "What do you mean Sasuke?"

Sasuke inwardly smiled, yeah, this could work, "maybe he could be a demon container like yourself, I mean, you weren't sure if it was the same thing like mine and you didn't really see his face so you wouldn't really know then, right?"

Ami stared at Sasuke hard, her thoughts processing that idea as Sasuke inwardly gulped before she looked away, her face in concentration, "like me," she smiled before widening her eyes, "that might explain why he is a missing ninja, or why he is so strong," she grinned at Sasuke, "yeah, I think that could be it, maybe he is hiding his face behind that cloth of his because of something."

Sasuke just nodded, "it could be Ami."

"Thanks Sasuke, I never thought about that."

Sasuke nodded, relieved that she wouldn't connect anything with him and Naruto.

"Anyways, later Sasuke, I only have a few more days until the finals," she ran off, waving to him as Sasuke waved back.

Ami looked ahead of her path, her eyes changed to worry as she wondered if she would see Naruto again.

Sasuke let out a relief sigh before walking away again; he really needed to work on his disguise. With time to spare and with his teacher's advice, there was another thing he needed to fix.

…**Tsunade** sat in her living room, reflecting her encounter with the boy. She should have known the boy was using some sort of low genjutsu, she was a sannin, she should have been able to sense it right away. No, she believed it was real, she actually thought it happened.

Shizune entered the room, her eyes saddened as she found her sensei in that same state again, "Tsunade," Shizune sat next to her on the couch. Tsunade didn't reply.

"Tsunade," she tried again as Tsunade let out a little nod, "you haven't eaten yet, would you like me to make you something."

"I'm not hungry," Tsunade replied.

Shizune frowned before perking up, "how about a hot spring, I know of one nearby."

Tsunade sighed, "I'm sorry Shizune, I just need time to think." Tsunade stood up, leaving to her room as Shizune frowned. She looked to the side, spotting the little pig that looked sad as well, Shizune let out a small depressing smile before lifting the pig up, "c'mon, let's come back later, Tsunade needs some time alone."

"Que," was the pig's reply as Shizune exited the room with the pig in her arms.

The living room was empty, no sounds just quiet. It looked as if no one was home at least, that was how Sasuke had found the place. He arrived at the balcony, looking inside through the sliding door before letting himself inside since the door wasn't lock, "hello?" he called out curiously to no response.

It wasn't hard finding the place, all he needed to do was check all the apartments he knew Tsunade would stay at, and then check the listings before he found the right place. Placing his hands together forming a concentration seal, he sensed the area and found a source of chakra. He went to the closed door, gulping as he felt a bit nervous before knocking.

No answer.

Raising a brow, he knocked again.

"Shizune please leave me alone." He heard her reply before Sasuke knocked again, louder this time.

The door opened, an irritated looking Tsunade appeared, "I thought I said…"

She looked down, spotting the brat that caused her to be in this state.

Tsunade might not have been able to tell but Sasuke inwardly gulped before greeting, "Miss Tsunade…"

…**Time skip, several minutes later…**

Tsunade and Sasuke could be seen walking down the street near the park. Sasuke looking ahead as Tsunade looked annoyed, "so brat did you come here to gloat?"

Sasuke shook his head, he had asked her earlier jus to talk and he was surprised she agreed, "No, I came to apologize for last night."

Tsunade looked down at the Uchiha, a bit surprised at the boy's modesty before he continued, "but I will not return your necklace."

"What," she stopped, a twitch on her forehead, "you will give me it back Uchiha, it does not belong to you."

"And I am starting to think it doesn't belong to you either," Sasuke stopped as well, meeting her gaze and replying back defiantly.

"You are wrong; in the end it will kill you. I'll have it back either way," she started walking away as Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't think it belongs to me either."

She stopped and turned back to Sasuke who just watched her, "I am more of a messenger, maybe giving it to the rightful owner."

She scoffed, who did this brat think he is, just grabbing a hold of her necklace then assuming he could give it to anyone he wants to, "really now, and just who would that be?"

Sasuke turned his direction, he stared up somewhere. Tsunade raised a brow before following the boy's gaze until she saw who he was looking at, the Hokage monuments.

"Maybe someone who dreams of becoming the next Hokage, someone who loves this village and isn't afraid of dying just to protect it."

A memory past through Tsunade, the pictures of her fallen loved ones before she closed her eyes and pushed it back less she starts to tear again, "no," she replied, looking away from the monuments, "it does not belong to a person like that, they will die at the end."

Sasuke sighed before moving ahead, signaling to Tsunade to follow, "come," he spoke softly as Tsunade soon found herself following, she didn't know why though.

He led her to a flower shop, entering as Tsunade looked around in confusion, wondering why the boy had brought her here of all places.

"Hello, welcome to…" Ino spoke before spotting who it was, "Sasuke!" she jumped from behind the counter and latched on to Sasuke, he chuckled before pulling her away, "hey Ino."

She blushed, "what are you doing here?"

Sasuke, "I was wondering but do you have any forget-me-nots?"

Ino thought for a moment before nodding, "I think I have a few in the back, just a minute ok?" she quickly moved away to fetch the flowers as Tsunade whistled, "what are you trying to prove Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged, "you'll see."

Ino returned with a bundle of the flowers wrapped together before handing them to Sasuke, she noticed the woman, "umm, who are you?" she wondered who was this woman and did she enter with Sasuke?

Tsunade shook her head before answering, "someone who is leaving," she went out the door as Sasuke paid Ino, "Her name is Tsunade, Ino, thanks for the flowers," he left as Ino wondered what was going on before the name registered in her mind.

'Tsunade?' her eyes widened, "wait, THE Tsunade!?"

Sasuke left the store, moving forward as he found the legendary Sannin tapping her foot in annoyance, waiting for the boy. She couldn't understand why she was following him again, it was idiotic but then again, she did fall for his small genjutsu.

She continued to follow him, none of them saying a word as they walked out the gate and travelled in a pathway through the forest. This place was familiar to her, but she couldn't quite put it.

She didn't remember the place until they reached the end; she spotted the dark memorial stone in the center as Sasuke approached it.

"What is the purpose of this again?" she asked him, a sad look on her face as Sasuke placed the flowers underneath the stone next to the other items.

"How many of these people do you think wanted to become the Hokage?" he asked her as Tsunade stood next to him, reading all the names engraved on the stone. She spotted two of them that had meaning to her before looking away.

"They all died for this village, even some younger than me, how many of them do you think wanted to become the Hokage?"

Tsunade shook her head, "I know what the stone is for; you didn't have to bring me here."

"Then why did you follow me?" Sasuke asked before moving to a stone nearby; Tsunade watched, unable to answer the boy's question, then again, why was he able to have this affect on her.

He jumped on top before sitting down, "you could leave anytime, you are a sannin and I am a mere gennin, what should I know right?"

She glared at him before turning away and staring back at the stone, reading all the names, wondering how many of those people she knew, "what's your dream," she asked, there was no annoyance or anger in her voice, just one out of mild curiosity as Sasuke laid down, staring at the sky.

"I don't know," he replied as Tsunade laughed.

"You have no dream, nothing at all that inspires you?" she looked at him briefly.

Sasuke quirked his lips before answering, "I guess there is someone I have to kill and most importantly I have to rebuild my clan…I think."

"You think?" she walked towards the stone and leaned on it, "you think you have to rebuild your clan?"

Sasuke chuckled, "I know, coming from the last Uchiha, it's surprising that sometimes I wonder if I should rebuild my clan," he did say that he would fix the clan but maybe the best way of fixing the clan is to end it.

"Why is this necklace so important to you?" Tsunade was curious why the boy thought her necklace was so important.

"Do you even know about this necklace, how much it's worth, where it came from?"

Tsunade glared, "yes I do, what does that have to do with this?"

Sasuke sat up, "everything, from the first Hokage to the second, that necklace signifies the power of the Hokages, do you think anyone should wear it, a street peddler, a rich slob, a regular person?"

Tsunade gritted her teeth before glaring at the boy, "don't you think I know that," she pointed at the memorial stone, "do you think the people I gave it too were regular people," she punched the stone Sasuke was on, cracks forming as Sasuke jumped off before the large stone crumbled, "they weren't, I thought they would become the Hokage, I believed in them," her eyes were closed but the tears already started leaking as Sasuke listened to her pent up emotions, "that necklace only gives false hope, there is nothing Hokage about it."

Sasuke shook his head, "I once wanted to become the Hokage," Sasuke said to Tsunade's confusion, she looked at him, wondering if he was serious.

"Today, I wouldn't mind becoming the Hokage," he looked away, "but it's not my time and I know it."

"What?" Tsunade stared at him, wondering what he meant as Sasuke continued.

"We can't all become the Hokage, and we can't all accomplish our dreams," Sasuke turned to the memorial stone, "do you think these people didn't have dreams too? If we forget about their goals or ambitions in life, their memories, then they die for nothing."

Tsunade looked at the stone again, the memorial stone, it figures.

"Memories are how we keep them alive, what they did, stories, that's how I remember everyone I lost," Sasuke looked down sad, "that's how I carry on, for the people I cherished."

Tsunade stared at him before smiling sadly, "you haven't lived as long as I have, and yet you come up with that."

Sasuke shrugged, "you lose enough people; you start thinking…a lot."

Tsunade stood, staring down at the memorial shrine, her fingers twitching as she soaked in the boy's words. Sasuke waited patiently, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

_(Scene change)_

"Sasuke sometimes do and say things that even surprise myself," the man behind a mask spoke as he walked a familiar path he always took every day when he could to visit the shrine. His long gray hair was almost as tall as the white haired man next to him, nodding as he listened to his words.

"He has a way of doing things he thinks is right, even though clearly it doesn't seem as right as we think it is," the grey haired ninja looked thoughtful, "Lord Jiraiya, did he really take Tsunade's necklace?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Kakashi, when I met the boy, he seemed different from the other Uchihas I've met in my life. I could see why many people talk highly of him but why do you suppose he acts this way, you're his teacher, what is your opinion?"

Kakashi hummed in thought for a moment before shrugging. Jiraiya sweat dropped at the reaction before changing the topic, "anyways don't you have something important to do right now?"

Kakashi nodded his head, replying, "I do, but I still keep my promise."

'The memorial stone,' Jiraiya thought, he knew Kakashi always made time to visit the stone, ever since the death of Kakashi's teammates, the ninja had been coming here every day since then just to pay his respect and Jiraiya had to admire that.

"Speaking of Sasuke," Kakashi pointed ahead as Jiriaya spotted the boy standing near the fence that stood near the stone. They both wondered what he was doing here before they spotted Tsunade staring at the stone.

"How in the world…" Jiraiya stared shock that Tsunade would be here when earlier she wouldn't speak to him or didn't seem like she wanted to leave her home. He looked back at the boy before turning to Kakashi who shrugged before moving ahead as if he was used to the boy's surprises.

Kakashi greeted Sasuke who nodded towards him before standing next to Tsunade, staring at the stone.

Tsunade briefly glanced at him before moving away.

"Tsunade," Jiriaya spoke out.

She turned to him, nodding her head as a greeting before looking at Sasuke who followed her.

They both walked past Jiraiya, Sasuke greeting him as well before they both left.

Jiraiya just watched them leave, "he is full of surprises isn't he?" he asked as Kakashi chuckled, "yes he is."

Jiraiya sighed; it seemed Sasuke knew what he was doing which left Jiraiya with nothing to do. He looked up before deciding to leave to the training grounds; maybe he could help his unofficial apprentice with her training.

The rest of the day was an odd sight to see. Tsunade and Sasuke walked most of the ways; exchanging ideas of what they considered remembering loved ones. Tsundae found herself slightly enjoying the boy's insight. His attitude reminded her of someone, it was hidden but there was a pattern to the boy's odd behavior. The boy reminded her of herself, except maybe he handled a dying loved one better but then again, the boy seemed to be suffering as well. He is good at hiding his real emotions, something akin to a mask like her own except his mask relies on helping others, maybe acting that way seems to be his way of covering for his loss.

Tsunade didn't ponder much or try to decipher the boy's mental personage; she let the boy take her to this ramen shop for a snack or dinner she guessed. It was funny, he seemed to know everyone in the village, including the girl in the counter, her name was Ayame?

After eating, they went to the same stand as last night, drinking the same alcoholic drinks and just waiting for time to pass by. All in all, Tsunade still didn't know why she followed the boy.

She stared at Sasuke drinking his alcoholic beverage and she imagined if that was her little brother Nawaki, she would have probably smacked the boy's head. She laughed at the thought as Sasuke looked at her in confusion before Tsunade waved it off.

Yup, she still had no clue why the boy had that affect on her before she drowned in her drinks and thought of her little brother for the rest of the night…

…**several **hours later a worried Shizune ran across the street, frantically searching for her mentor. She heard the voice of someone familiar before running towards them.

"I'm surprised you actually mastered everything on that scroll Ami and with time to spare," Jiraiya congratulated the grinning girl who replied.

"I said I would didn't I?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "I guess you did."

Shizune appeared in front of them, she looked panicked and tired before speaking out, "Lord Jiraiya I cannot find Lady Tsunade, do you know where she could be?"

Jiraiya scratched his head, "she was with Sasuke earlier, I wonder what they could be doing…"

"Sasuke?" Ami perked up at the name before asking the strange lady, "who is Tsunade, why would Sasuke be with her?"

Shizune didn't seem to have heard Ami's question, "she was with the Uchiha?" surprised was etched on her face, wondering why she would be with the boy who had caused the problem in the first place.

"Did you check the bars? They could be drinking," Jiraiya supplied as Shizune nodded her head.

"Yes I checked the bars, they weren't there."

Ami just continued to look at the both of them, wondering what the hell was going on as Jiraiya nodded, "ah but did you check the bar that Sasuke was able to drink?"

Shizune blinked, remembering the stand from last night before nodding her head, "you're right," she stared leaving again as Jiraiya sighed and signaled to Ami, "come, I'll explain on the way but for now, let's check up on your teammate."

She just nodded and ran along with her mentor as he explained most of the story.

"Sooooo, let me get this straight," Tsunade hiccupped before woozily staring at the Uchiha who nodded his head furiously, "you're from a different world were you were the Hokage."

"6th Hokage to be exact," Sasuke corrected as Tsunade ahhed.

"Yes of course, the 6th Ho-okage," she laughed as Sasuke laughed as well, "and now you're just a genin…well," she smiled before splashing her empty bottle, "I think I need another one."

"Of course," Sasuke laughed before he was about to call the clerk in the front.

"Tsunade!" Shizune appeared, her face red as she stared at the two drunk nins in front of her.

Sasuke elbowed Tsunade who sleepily looked up at her apprentice.

"Ahh, Shi-zuune," she smiled before standing up, "come join us, it's the Uchiha's treat."

Shizune looked at Sasuke in surprise, noticing how red faced he was. She calculated in her head, measuring the boy's body mass, alcohol tolerance, and the time she guessed they started drinking, she suspected the boy was out of it.

"Hey sister Shizune," Sasuke walked out after Tsunade, latching on to Shizune as Shizune seemed startled at the attitude, "I missed you…"

"W-what," Shizune sputtered as Tsunade and Sasuke laughed again before Tsunade placed an arm around Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke placed his arm around her waist, both of them holding on to one sake shot before raising it in the air and dancing in the spot, "to Konoha!" they both yelled out before taking the shot and sighing out in relief once more.

"Sasuke?" Ami spoke out, startled as she never seen Sasuke in that state. Jiraiya grinned, enjoying the scene as Sasuke spotted them.

"Pervert sensei, Ami, you're here," Sasuke moved forward, tripping and landing on Ami who caught him.

Jiraiya twitched, "perverted sensei?" he asked. Ami shrugged in response as Sasuke looked up at her before waving his hand in the air to Tsunade.

"Hey, grandma Tsunade,"

Tsunade hummed out, a drunken blush on her cheek as she smiled at the boy who signaled her, "let me introduce you to the next Hokage."

"Sasuke…" Ami mumbled out dangerously as Sasuke chuckled, patting her on the head which turned her red, either in embarrassment or anger, Sasuke didn't care at the moment.

"Oh, the next Hokage you say," She laughed before standing tilted in front of the girl and leaning down, "are you sure," she placed her hand on top of Ami's head, comparing height as Ami grew flustered, "if you say so."

"Sasuke snap out of it," Ami grabbed his shoulders, facing him in front of her as Sasuke lazily stared at her face, "what happened to you?"

He smiled before placing a finger on Ami's cheek, tracing the whisker marks. It was a gentle trace as Ami felt her face start to heat, "in all my life, to finally see it on someone else…"

Ami blushed hard, "what?"

Sasuke shook his head, "that's another story…"

"Well," Jiraiya spoke out, helping Shizune carry Tsunade, "I believe we should call it a night", he looked at Ami who understood.

"Alright," Ami replied before placing Sasuke's arm around her shoulder as she placed her other arm around his waist, "let's take you home Sasuke."

"Wait," Tsunade spoke out, letting go of Shizune and Jiraiya before approaching the boy Sasuke who Ami helped stand up to face Tsunade.

She stared at the Uchiha, her vision seemed off as she saw a boy with brown hair standing in front of her, "little brother, have a safe night ok?" she leaned down, kissing Sasuke's forehead as Ami, Jiraiya, and Shizune's jaw dropped.

Sasuke mildly blushed before nodding his head, "you too Grandma Tsunade."

She laughed before moving away, "don't call me that," she started leaving but waved to them as Shizune and Jiraiya rushed to keep up to her.

Sasuke chuckled before pointing out, "to home…"

"Yeah Sasuke," she helped him, "let's go."

Luckily it was dark as Ami helped Sasuke. The lamps helped light their way and the walk was awkward but Ami continued holding him, leading the way to his home.

She wondered if Naruto would meet her tonight but with her perverted sensei around, she didn't want the missing ninja to be found out. So she left a shadow clone on the regular spot until she could return. This was more important though. Arriving at his home, she helped Sasuke open the door with his key before walking inside and taking out their sandals.

"It's ok, I'll sleep in the couch tonight," Sasuke said as he lazily tried to lead the way with Ami still holding on.

"Are you sure," Ami asked as they made it to the living room, already spotting the sofa.

"Yes, yes, now follow me," he moved quickly and with his strength I tugged Ami along as Sasuke fell on the couch, Ami on top of him.

She froze, wondering what had gotten in to Sasuke before listening. Sasuke was breathing quietly, he fell asleep already and Ami, well, she was still on top of him, her head on his chest, her arm wrapped around his waist as their legs were entwined. She turned red before quickly pulling herself out and rolling to the sides before falling to the floor.

Sasuke mumbled as Ami let out a breath of relief before staring at Sasuke's drunken form again. This was a first for her, there was never any awkward moments until she met Sasuke, at least, she thought as she kneeled down and continued to look at her teammate.

He looked peaceful, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly opened as Ami smiled, moving close to his cheek. What did he mean about her cheek marks she wondered and why did he believe in her, that she could actually become the next Hokage?

"You can be annoying sometimes," Ami whispered as she moved away, smiling sadly.

She reached the door, letting out a sad breath, "night Sasuke," she said as she heard a mumble response, she smiled before exiting.

…_Friends, that's all we can be…_

…**elsewhere **Baki stood in front of the two Cloud ninjas and Kabuto.

Currently, Kabuto was chuckling at the circumstances, "how lucky are we to think this village blames that missing ninja for a leaf ninja's death?"

Baki didn't smile, only nodding his head as he stared at the Cloud's demon container. She seemed as if she didn't care but he saw an emotion flicker in her eyes.

"So, the missing Ninja doesn't work for this village," she stared at the older Cloud ninja that Baki assumed was in charge with a face akin to gloating.

"Shut it," he whispered back harshly as Kabuto tsked.

"Now then, with everything working out as planned, let's get the meeting underway."

Baki nodded with the others, everything was working out as planned but Baki wondered what kind of powers did the Cloud's demon container have?

_(3 more days)_

Sasuke woke up with a splintering headache, unable to remember last night. Whatever it was, he hoped he didn't say too much. He went to get ready, he would get his armory training before practicing his techniques; this time he hoped the war would be different.

…**Tsunade **drank a cup of water, her eyes closed; she was used to getting hangovers. She remembered everything from yesterday, at least, until her 15th, 16th drink? Then things started becoming hazy, she wondered if she forgot something important.

Shizune entered, she spotted Tsunade in the counter of the kitchen before she greeted, "good morning Tsunade, are you well?"

Tsunade breathed in, remembering yesterday how she spent all day with the boy. It surprised even her about the boy's insight on death, his ideals and way of living but still, she still had to deal with the problem herself, "Shizune, contact Jiraiya," she smirked as Shizune looked at her in surprise, "let's help out a little shall we?"

Shizune widened her eyes before smiling, "Hai Lady Tsunade, right away."

She ran off as Tsunade stared out the window, "Sasuke Uchiha, huh? What an interesting kid."

_(Time Skip)_

The days passed by, on the outside the villagers help prepare the festivities of the Chuunin exams as the nobles started to arrive. The Chuunin potentials each trained hard, to cram what they could to help prepare for their battles.

But behind the scenes, a war was about to break out. The people who knew all prepared, the ninjas from the missions arrived in time to form the secret army as the Hokage coordinated with Baki their plans against the invasion.

Sasuke continued to train, even started making his own kunais as practice before refreshing his trainings with most of his ninja techniques. Each one determined to save the village they love, even Tsunade who helped around the hospital, even treating the injuries of Hayate who was supposedly marked as dead.

Until the night before the Chuunin exams, each one wondered if they were strong enough, whether in competing in the exams or fighting in the war, tomorrow would determine it.

_(1 more day until the chuunin exams, late at night)_

Sasuke wrapped a seal around his kunais before sealing them away. He checked on his suit, mking sure it all worked as he continued to fill all his weapons. Whatever happens now, he was determined to help anyway he could…

Ami lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering if she was strong enough. Through the past days, she wasn't able to come in contact with Naruto, she wondered if the missing ninja believed it was her fault the Anbu was there and to be honest, she did blame herself. 'Maybe he would be there to watch my match,' she thought but shook her head before falling to sleep, she would be glad if Sasuke would watch as well…

_(Hours Later, early morning)_

… "Is everything prepared?" The Hokage stood in front of his window, staring out into his village as Kakashi kneeled down with several other Anbus by his side.

"Yes sir, we have a few ninjas disguised as Sand ninjas within their army, they will help the Sand in deceiving Cloud and Sound," Kakashi answered as the Hokage nodded his head.

"I will still be close by," Jiraiya spoke to the side as the elder Sarutobi turned to them. Tsunade appearing thereafter, "chh, I guess I'll be around too," she smirked as Sarutobi smiled at his students before staring out his window, "and so, it begins," Sarutobi spoke, spotting the rising sun as he signaled for the others to leave, it was time to stop an old student.


	38. Chuunin Battles: Contestants

Ch 38

…**I had to find my passion for writing again, despite my grammar problems…**

…**There's nothing I can say really just that I'm happy I could update and let's move on ( I was supposed to combine this with another chapter and make it freak'n huge but seeing as how you want something now, I am going to divide them into segments) …**

* * *

The crowd gathered and took their seats in the empty spaces prepared for them in the arena as they chatted amiably amongst themselves, each one excited for the matchups.

The nobles all sat in a special booth with their personal guards from the ninja villages they hired in their country or troops they control. They chatted and laughed, exchanging today's matchups and to some, disappointments on how they would not witness the last Uchiha perform in battle.

Sakura arrived, she looked around the area before she saw a hand wave her over, "Sakura," she turned slightly to the voice as she spotted her friend Ino. Sakura smiled at her friend and waved back before she headed towards Ino's direction.

"Saved you a seat Forehead," Ino joked and soon laughed as she saw the small vein throb on her pink haired friend's forehead before Sakura saw the person sitting next to her.

"Hey Chouji," Sakura greeted as Chouji nodded to her before he looked ahead at the open space in the center of the arena; already, the finalists have been arriving as Chouji spotted his friend Shikamaru standing lazily with the other contestants.

"Sakura, have you seen Sasuke?" Ino asked. She wondered where her crush could be as Sakura took her seat and frowned.

"I haven't seen him these past days," she looked around her, spotting the excited and disappointed looks on a few people. She wondered if Sasuke would show up, not making the finals might have been hard especially since a lot of villagers expected him to make it.

Ino spotted her frown before gently patting her friends back, "don't worry, I'll just save him a seat just in case he does show up. Sakura nodded as Ino turned to Chouji, "move now."

"What, why?" Chouji stared back at Ino as Sakura shook her head.

"Ino, there is an empty seat right next to me, he can just sit there."

"No way, so you can have him next to you?" Ino teased as a surprise look crossed Sakura's face, she didn't think of that, "I don't think so."

Sakura was about to retort but things quieted down as they heard the Hokage's voice echo through the stadium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The Hokage stood high above in the balcony, with the Kazekage standing right next to him, "I would like to thank the Kazekage for travelling to our village and all our nobles from the other countries that have come to watch."

The Hokage cleared his throat before speaking aloud again, "And with these Exams under way, we now…"

As the Hokage gave his speech, the contestants stood in the line, staring at the Hokage or at the other contestants.

'Hmm,' Shikamaru thought while he stared at the empty space next to the puppet user, 'where is that Sound ninja?'

Hinata shifted uncomfortably while staring at her opponent Shino before she stared down to the floor. She knew she should conserve her energy in her match, just in case it was needed for…she gulped before looking up at the other contestants, she wondered who else knew.

Her eyes met one of the Sand Ninjas, the blonde haired girl, were they an ally in the attack or an enemy?

It seemed the female sand ninja was signaling her with the slight indication of her eyes, the sand ninja's eyes briefly stared at a spot in line before back at her as Hinata stared back in confusion. Hinata soon glanced at the spot the sand ninja was staring at. She saw the empty space next to the sandy blonde girl before widening her eyes, 'Where's Ami?'

…**Scene change, Ami…**

… "**I'M LATE!!!" **her voice screamed from inside her apartment as she rushed outside, running as fast as she could to the stadium that was miles away from where she lived.

Her sleeping pattern last night caused her to wake up during the nights due to her feeling of nervousness, now she paid for it for not waking up early and she cursed herself as she ran, trying to make it to the arena in time less she becomes disqualified.

…**Scene Change…**

…**Sasuke **continued to stare at the wooden logs, in a place he remembered talking to his Hinata in a distant world when he had to go through the Chuunin exams against Neji. He sensed the seals imprinted on his body, ready to call upon them for chakra, items, or his suit, and maybe, Naruto.

His ears twitched, picking up a stampeding sound before he turned to look at the source. Off in the distance was a cloud of dust and when he concentrated his vision, he spotted someone familiar who was running as if her life depended on it.

"Ami?" Sasuke asked him-self as she ran passed by, not even noticing him. He looked up at the sky; it was nearly the afternoon and with the arena still far away. He sighed before moving behind one of the logs. A seal glowed on both his cheeks and more could probably be seen glowing underneath his clothes. With a puff of smoke behind the log, he stepped out with grayish leather armor, blonde hair, a masked lower face, and as he opened his eyes, blue ones stared at the rushing Ami, "I guess Naruto makes an earlier show," he disappeared…

…"No! No! No!" Ami ran as fast as she could, ignoring everyone telling her to slow down before she heard his voice.

"My, my, someone sure is late," it sounded playful as a figure ran next to her.

Ami turned to the person running next to her, "not now Naruto," she continued running off as Naruto chuckled behind his mask before Ami stopped in her tracks, stomping her foot down as she skidded to a halt, "Naruto?"

He chuckled again before waving, "Yo."

She panted, catching her breath as Naruto walked towards her and greeted, "long time eh; need help?"

Ami shook her head, she did feel bad for the last encounter but she had to remember why the Anbu was there, "not from you," she turned away as Naruto sighed.

"I guess after today, it was bound to be known," Naruto spoke as Ami turned back around and stared at him in confusion.

"What?"

Naruto stared at her, she could tell his face was serious, "I didn't kill that ninja; it was a cover up."

"C-cover up," she faltered, "cover up for what?" Ami stared in shock at the missing ninja's answer, so that means he really didn't do it.

Naruto shook his head, "not important," 'at least not yet,' he added the last part in his head.

"What do you mean not important!" Ami stood in front of Naruto with a glare while grabbing onto his collar, "and here I was these past days worrying over you! What do you mean not important!?"

'Worrying over me?' Naruto thought in slight surprise as Ami seemed to have noticed what she had said before blushing and looking away, "tell me, what is more important than that?"

"I was guessing you didn't want to be disqualified for your match…" Naruto scratched his head as Ami widened her eyes.

"AHH!" she started panicking as she remembered why she was running off again.

"Relax, I'll take you there in time," Naruto offered his hand, "Trust me."

Ami calmed down as she stared at the missing ninja's offered hand before staring back at Naruto's happy eyes. She felt bad now and she wondered if Naruto thought her responsible for that ambush, "Naruto, that night," Naruto tilted his head curiously, watching Ami's sad look as she spoke, "I didn't know the Anbu was going to be there, it was..."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto interrupted as Ami looked up at him in surprise. He smiled, "that's in the past but right now, we got to go," he placed his hand out, determined to place that memory aside for now.

She smiled before nodding, "thanks Naruto," she placed her hand into his own, gripping tight as Naruto nodded and did the same, "don't fall," he teased before as they disappeared in a yellow and purple flash.

…**In **the stadium, Temari stood with the examiner who stared at his clock before speaking out loud to the displeasure of the crowd, "Last call for Ami before you are disqualified," he counted down the seconds away from the disqualification time as Temari and a few others in the waiting balcony looked up in worry.

The Hokage, as well, creased his forehead in worry as he stared at the field, wondering where Ami could be.

"Looks like the first match won't begin," the Kazekage next to him spoke in disappointment as the Hokage sat back down and sighed, he didn't answer.

"Ami, where are you?" An anbu in a mask wearing a hood whispered as another Anbu approached.

"She's your apprentice right, Jiraiya?"

"Shh," Jiraiya, behind the mask, whispered harshly, "Tsunade, we are in disguise, don't say my name."

The Anbu in front of Jiraiya also wore a hood but unlike his dark blue hood and pale white mask marked with red swirls, Tsunade's hood was white and her mask was pale white marked with roses.

She sighed, "Whatever, I still don't see why we couldn't sit next to the Hokage…"

"Surprise, ever heard of surprise, now shush, we're attracting attention."

They looked to the sides, spotting a few glances their way as Jiraiya stood straight and stared ahead while whistling an inconspicuous tune. Tsunade shook her head, wondering if they even looked like professional Anbus at the moment.

Kiba looked up at Akamaru, his eyes in confusion. There were a lot of Anbus out today and spotting the two weird ones standing in the back, it was the first time he heard an Anbu whistle like that…

The examiner watched the clock tick by, he spoke, "three, two, on-…"

He heard a gasp from the crowds as he stared up. He spotted the girl Ami, her hand holding onto a blond haired ninja who looked eerie familiar and it seems; he wasn't the only one who thought so.

'It's him,' Gaara's eyes slightly widened as he stared at the missing ninja as the others in the stand stared in shock.

"That's the missing ninja?" Shikamaru asked as the others didn't respond.

Hinata stared at the two figures, 'Naruto…and Ami?'

"Naruto?" Jiraiya asked no one in particular as he stared in surprise behind his mask while gripping the rail and leaning forward.

'Naruto?' Tsunade heard Jiriaya but was surprised how they appeared in a blink of an eye, a sort of technique she knew the Fourth was famous for.

"…Naruto…" The Hokage mumbled with a sigh as he slapped his face, the Kazekage watched in amusement as the Anbu and ninja around the Hokage and Kazekage twitched…

"Whoa, how many times did we stop?" Ami asked a bit wobbly as Naruto helped her by placing his other hand on her shoulder to help her balance. "Umm I guess three or four times," he tilted his head before remembering where he flash stepped off to.

Ami blushed before letting go of Naruto's hand and facing the examiner. The examiner seemed at a loss for words before Naruto heard a yell, "NARUTO!!" An Anbu roared out from the crowds, Naruto sweated.

"Uh oh," he turned to Ami before tossing her a pouch, "got to go," he disappeared in a bright yellow flash again, just in time as a hail of kunais landed on his spot.

"You are not getting away this time," an Anbu appeared, her purple hair spun dangerously in the air as she disappeared in a puff of swirly leaves.

All was quiet in the stadium, no one spoke out from the little incident but a few sensed a rising emotion.

"That technique" Tsunade widened her eyes before turning to Anbu Jiraiya who slapped his mask covered face at the unexpected arrival of the missing ninja.

The nobles and dignitaries from the other country started whispering in excitement and in shock.

"Did you see that!" a few shouted out in the crowd as gossips continued to go.

Ino turned to Sakura, "what was Ami doing with that missing ninja?"

Sakura shook her head, "I don't know," she too wondered what was going on between the two of them.

'There, I saw it again!' Hiashi widened his eyes, it was someone else.

Temari stared at Ami, wondering if Naruto was an ally or an enemy. 'But if he was friends with Ami then he must be an ally,' she smirked at a blushing Ami before speaking, "so Ami, who's your boyfriend."

Ami blushed hard before glaring at Temari, "shut up."

"Sir," an Anbu whispered to the elder Sarutobi, his stance seemed discomforted as the Hokage knew what the Anbu wanted.

"Go to her," he whispered with a knowing smile as the Anbu nodded and left.

'This is going to be such a head ache afterwards,' the Hokage thought before standing up against the shouting crowd.

"LISTEN!" He roared out, silencing the dome before continuing, "we will continue with the exams as planned, that little show will be ignored, the name spoken will be ignored, questions will not be answered as our Anbu will take care of this little nuisance, now begin."

The examiner nodded his head, trying to forget what happened a few minutes ago as the Hokage sat back down to the chuckling of the Kazekage.

"Interesting, this ninja has a familiar technique wouldn't you say?" he asked as Sarutobi inwardly twitched. It looked as if his old student was becoming interested in a certain missing ninja.

"That maybe but he is a wanted missing ninja, his crimes will not go unpunished," the Hokage lied but he still wasn't sure what to think on the missing ninja but he couldn't let his old student think otherwise.

"Ah, I see."

The crowd quieted down a little as Ami looked at the pouch in her hand. She heard metals clang from inside so she assumed it must be a weapons pouch.

She looked down at her buckle; she had forgotten her own pouch.

"Are you ready?" the examiner asked as Ami buckled the pouch to her belt and stared at Temari who smirked. Ami nodded as the examiner asked Temari the same question. She nodded as well.

"Begin!"

…**.Scene change….**

… "**Dammit" **the Anbu muttered while standing on top of the roof looking at all directions, "where is he."

"Stop right there," a familiar voice spoke but amidst her anger she didn't stop to recognize it.

"What do you mean stop," she lifted up her mask, staring at the Anbu who arrived next to her.

She never had seen that Anbu in her squad before or in any squad. His mask was different, it didn't contain a shape of an animal, it was just pale white, with no markings or what so ever but he did wear the traditional Anbu uniform with a sword by his side, albeit his sword looked a bit larger and thicker.

"I am ranking commander in this field, what squad are you in?" she moved forward, staring at the Anbu.

He chuckled behind that mask as Yuugao twitched in irritation, "what's so funny," she demanded as the Anbu shook his head, looking down on the floor as he took off his mask.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me," he looked up, his smiling pale face smirking at her as Yuugao's eyes widened. Her breathing stopped as she felt herself start to tear. "H-Hayate?" he nodded.

"B-but," she moved close, slowly as she could. Moving as if it was a dream, as if she was seeing a ghost, "you where, I saw you," she remembered how injured he looked that night as the man shook his head.

"I'm here now," he moved forward, taking her hand and placing it on his face, letting her know it was all real, "I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but," he looked away before coughing, "orders and stuff…"

Yuugao twitched, "tell me **now**," her hand that was on Hayate's collar tightened as the long thought dead ninja gulped hard…

…**Scene change…**

…**Temari **slammed her giant fan hard, winds picked up, blowing a large gust towards Ami.

Ami was used to this, already slamming her hands down on the floor and shouting out a technique before a wall of earth turned over and shielded her. Temari smirked before swinging once again, this time, placing chakra into the winds, "cutting winds," she spoke out before the winds sliced Ami's barrier.

The barrier fell but Ami was nowhere in sight. Temari looked surprised at her skill; she couldn't sense the girl anywhere…

"Sorry I'm late," Sasuke appeared in the stairs, looking sheepish as Sakura and Ino spotted him.

"Sasuke," Ino and Sakura spoke in surprise as Chouji nodded to him before turning back to the fight.

"Hey guys," he greeted them as Sakura took the initiative to move to the end seat as Sasuke sat between Ino and Sakura, "what did I miss?"

"Oh Sasuke you should have seen earlier, the missing ninja just appeared out of nowhere," Ino clung on to one of Sasuke's arms. Sakura twitched as Sasuke smiled awkwardly, "really?"

"Yeah and get this," Ino leaned close to Sasuke's face as Sakura glared at her friend, "it seems Ami and the missing ninja might be an item."

"They're not," Sasuke looked up with a small blush, "I-I mean, I don't think so," he scratched his nose to Ino's questionable look as Sakura pushed Ino back before speaking to Sasuke, "well you should have seen them earlier but any ways, lets cheer Ami on ok Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked down at her before nodding, "right Sakura," they returned to the match as Ino pouted but the blonde's eye seemed to be pondering as they lingered on Sasuke before turning back to the battle…

'To the sides, up above?' Temari thought as she waited patiently for the girl to make her move.

'Now is your chance,' Ami thought from below, remembering what she trained for before making a seal, she would show them all how strong she had gotten.

"I'm not going easy on you!"

Temari blinked in surprise as several Ami's popped up from below, surrounding Temari.

The wind mistress smirked, "**Wind release**," her giant fan opened full as she placed it behind her, "**raging cyclone**." She twirled in place, forming a cyclone of her own as the winds all around her blew away the Ami clones high up in the air.

The real Ami waited patiently from below, receiving the info returned by her clones. From her little space she created with earth manipulation, she reached into the pouch given to her by Naruto, her hands stopped as she felt one of the kunais. There was a surprise look on her face as she stared back at the pouch, 'what is this?' she thought…

Sasuke continued to stare as the cyclone died down and Temari stood there, sensing all around her. He wondered if Ami took a look inside the pouch he had given her as Naruto. It was nothing big; he just made some alterations on a few kunais and explosive notes…

Ami erupted from the ground, forming a hole as she stared at Temari in the air before tossing several kunais towards her.

Temari wondered what Ami was thinking, kunais didn't work against her, and she tried to prove it once a gust of wind blew around her towards the incoming projectiles.

To her shock, instead of being blown away, the kunais continued its path, ignoring her barrier as Temari had to dodge the attack. She stared back where the attack landed, watching as the weapons drilled into the earth instead of sticking out. She turned back to Ami who was missing. Becoming momentarily distracted she didn't see the kick until the last minute when she brought her arms up to deflect it, she moved back as Ami stood in front of her.

"What were those?" Temari asked surprised as she never seen a kunai act like that.

Ami shrugged in response, she didn't know either but now she knew what those kunais could do…

In the seats, Sasuke smirked at one of his gadgets, those were called wind kunais. Instead of the two bladed dull edges on a regular kunai, he altered it, forming four bladed edges and a latch on the center that made it spin when in contact with a wind attack, sort of like a drill. Sasuke figured with Naruto's wind attacks, he couldn't let his kunais miss at the most critical times, so he designed his own that would be accurate and powerful when combined with wind techniques….

The purple haired ninja scowled as she dug through the pouch. Temari watched the scene, a sweat drop on her face as she spotted the small girl sigh before changing her stance to normal.

"Damn it Naruto," Ami took off the pouch to the shock of Temari and a certain few others in the crowd before she tossed it to the side.

Temari widened her eyes, "what are you doing?"

Ami smirked, staring back at Temari before raising her fist, "I won't depend on that idiot's devices. I'll win this with my own strength."

Temari had to smirk before she felt the girl gather chakra. She watched as Ami's chest moved, something was inside the purple haired girl, moving before she saw Ami spew out a dark muddy substance, heading towards Temari.

The wind user quickly moved away as the mud missed but covered most of the area, her face seemed a bit green from witnessing the attack before she distanced herself between her and Ami.

'Is that mud?' Temari asked herself as she spotted the area around her that was moist and a darkish brown muddy color.

Ami smirked before performing certain seals until landing in a familiar cross shaped one, "**mud clone** **technique**," she spoke out as Temari sensed the chakra that pulsed into the mud all around her…

…Sasuke stared at Ami proudly in the stands; she was just as stubborn as ever, even refusing a little help.

"Sasuke, "Sakura asked curiously, spotting the happy look on her teammate's face as he turned to her, "what's so funny?"

Sasuke shook his head before replying, "Just watch, Ami has gotten stronger all on her own…"

Temari bashed a clone that leaped towards her; it dispersed into a puddle of mud, wetting even more ground as the clones seemed to be coming in waves, rising out of the dirt.

She dashed forward, into the crowd of clones, trying not to slip in the mud as she searched for the real one. As she ran through, her mind calculated the power levels of these clones, they weren't as strong as those shadow clones she knew the girl uses. She leapt up, forming a gust attack again that sliced a few before she landed, splashing in the muddy floor. She stared around, watching how the clones surrounded her before she opened her fan again, 'I need to conserve my chakra, but,' Temari sighed in annoyance before she performed the same move, spinning in a circle as the gust collected and shot out in a cyclone.

The small cyclone blew the crowd, sending pieces from the arena to land on the observers and the nobles who watched, covering their eyes as the muddy wind died out with Temari standing in the center of the field once again.

Temari didn't understand, was all this just to distract her, and if so, for what. She stared at the clones, no longer where they moving or did they even match the appearance of Ami. They were dried, rocky, and if she knew better, it was as if she was in a forest of statues…pretty creepy if you asked her.

Slowly, she moved forward while watching the unmoving stone statues made out of dried mud, not trusting anything as her foot made contact with the rocky dry ground. Her head turned from left to right, searching, sensing for the girl as her foot tapped the hard ground with each step.

She sensed movement to her right; she brought her giant fan out, using it as a club to smash the stone statue in front of her. It fell into pieces with dust rising as she stood still, sensing again.

"**Shadow clone technique**!" Ami yelled out from her hiding spot.

Temari watched in surprise as clones jumped out from behind the statues before heading towards her.

She moved quickly, striking the ones that came near her and watching as it popped into a cloud of smoke. She jumped up, landing on top of one of the Ami statue's head before hopping on top of each statue and moving away while watching as the clones followed before she had to stop and block one of the clone's attacks. She countered, smacking it away with her giant fan before jumping high in the sky, opening her fan and swishing it down.

Ami sat behind one of her statues as the gust took over again. She heard the winds howl as the statue blocked the gust. It was hard to see in the attack as the dust from the wind shrouded their view. She spotted her clones that were following her example, taking cover behind the statues to avoid the wind attack before an idea popped into Ami's head; she smiled, waiting for the winds to die down.

Temari landed back down next to one of those statues. She avoided using her chakra enhanced wind attacks, she needed to conserve her chakra, just in case either Ami pulls something quick, or something else happens, "come on Ami, where are you?" Temari said as her eyes scanned the area once more.

She spotted movement behind one of the statues before she smirked and ran towards it.

"I found you!" she slammed her giant fan club down, smashing the statue, smiling as she found Ami falling back from the attack, "you won't get away from me now," she had her fan on her shoulder, ready to strike down as she spotted the smirk on Ami's face.

'What the…' she felt it, a concentrated chakra build up before she realized what was going on.

The clone exploded, forming dust and smoke which momentarily shrouded the crowd's vision. They stood in their seats as they watched the blast blow away a few of those statues; the sand girl was nowhere in sight as the dark clouds cleared. The crowd watched as the field was empty, except for some of the statues that stood still in the area.

Temari coughed as she hid behind one of these stone sculptures, it was lucky she had gotten away in time, that blast would have seriously injured her, "Ami, calm down on the explosions, you trying to kill me!?"

She heard an apologetic laugh before she heard Ami's voice on the field say sorry.

Temari felt the chakra again, she slightly moved out, glancing out from behind the figurine before rolling away as the statue she hid behind suddenly became rubble with Ami standing there, her fist out. Temari rolled before stopping on her knees; she quickly stood up, running forward wielding her giant fan as a club and striking down on Ami who had her arms up to block.

Temari watched in surprise as Ami stopped the attack, pushing it aside and countering with her fist.

The wind mistress easily dodged it by jumping back, she observed that the attack was painfully slow but Ami's guard; it was hard as a rock. Ami moved forward again as Temari observed her movement; the rocky floor, there were cracks forming from Ami's steps, it was as if Ami weighed a ton.

'What technique is this?' she questioned before dodging the attack again. Temari easily moved, avoiding the slow attacks before countering with her own, bashing Ami in her arm and her chest with little effect. Temari's attacks, it seemed pointless as her giant blunt weapon didn't land a scratch on Ami. It felt like she was attacking a rock as she was forced to move out again, avoiding another attack.

Not being deterred, Temari aimed her closed fan low, striking with all her strength towards the legs and watching as it made contact. She watched in realization as the legs broke into pieces, she was fighting another kind of clone which meant Ami must be…

"Behind you!" Ami yelled out as Temari turned around, watching as multiple clones sprung out and closed in on her, "this is over," one of the Ami's said with confidence as Temari shook her head.

Temari concentrated on her chakra this time as all of a suddenly the clones ran into a barrier. Temari placed her hands on the end of her fan before opening it wide, "**Great Wind Barrier" **the winds around her stopped as she swung down**, "Wind Release: Extreme Cutting Winds**!"

For a moment the crowd thought time had stopped as several Ami clones stood frozen in the air, the only problem was, no winds moved until Temari smirked and swung down.

Around the wind mistress, it felt like a huge vacuum as clones, debris, and stones were suddenly sucked in, sliced and blown back. The statues, trees, pieces of the ground, and everything that could be cut was sliced and propelled throughout the arena. Those from the stands and the waiting box either held on to the rail or to their seats as they covered their eyes and felt the effects of the attack, luckily, it seemed as if the chakra slicing effect of the wind only shot through a few diameters from the sand ninja.

Temari gently swayed the fan behind her which looked as if she was bowing before she closed it and looked around. Now this looked like a battle field, a lot of the scenery was in ruins as she watched around her. 'Where did Ami go,' Temari thought as she narrowed her eyes, Ami was a lot better at hiding than she thought, all through the match, she wasn't even able to find the real one.

She felt the earth rumble beneath her as she widened her eyes when multiple hands shot out from underneath. She tried to jump away but several clones latched on to her legs before pulling down.

Temari yelped in surprise before dropping her fan and being pulled way deep into the earth. Opening her eyes, her head was sticking out from the floor as Ami towered over her, grinning with her arms folded, "you know what Temari," Temari sighed before staring up at the girl, "from now on, I'll be known as Ami the clone master," Ami struck a pose as if it was a super idea. Temari shook her head with a tiny sweat drop on her embarrassed face before she struggled.

"I'm not done yet, this won't hold me," Temari said before concentrating on her chakra. Ami shook her head, staring down at the only piece of body that showed from the ground up, Temari's head stared up at her in surprise, "y-you still have clones on me?"

Ami nodded before one of the clones appeared behind her, she spoke, "Temari, give up or else I have to detonate them," Ami gave an example as the clone behind her moved away from them before exploding, shocking Temari and the spectators who watched what the sand ninja would do next.

Sighing she stared up at Ami, a smirk on her face, "dang Ami, I give up."

The examiner nodded before announcing to the crowd, "Winner by forfeit, Ami!"

Ami helped Temari by instructing her clones to pull her up. The crowd watched as the clones emerged from underneath, pulling up Temari before disappearing. Ami looked down at how quiet the stadium had gotten.

She heard a clap before Ami stared up at the source, her smile widened as she spotted who it was.

Sasuke stood from the stadium, clapping to the silence of the crowd before Sakura joined in.

"KICK ASS AMI!!!" Sakura yelled out as it seemed the crowd started nodding before clapping as well. Pretty soon the whole stadium chorused in praise as Ami smiled, still staring at that one person in the midst of all the people.

'So Sasuke did see my match,' Ami lifted a fist up towards him, watching as Sasuke nodded in approval before Temari stood next to her and they both bowed to the crowd. Ami moved towards the walls, spotting the pouch she threw away before picking it back up and walking back to Temari, she wondered what else was in there.

Sasuke still stood, watching as the combatants left while the examiner called for a brief break so they could prepare for the next match.

"That was amazing," Ino commented as Sakura agreed with her. The way Ami was able to move like that, and all those clones, it was pretty scary what Ami was capable of.

Sakura turned to Sasuke, wondering what he thought of the match before noticing that Sasuke was watching someone else. Sakura glanced at who Sasuke was staring at before spotting their sensei, "Kakashi sensei!" she greeted as the masked silver colored hair Jounin waved towards them.

"Oh hello," Kakashi greeted back before standing next to Sasuke, "Ami is trying to catch up to you Sasuke, and I say, she is doing a pretty good job."

Sasuke smirked, "I agree," he looked up at Kakashi who nodded to him.

"Oh yeah," Kakashi rubbed at his chin before speaking, "Sasuke, there was something I needed to ask you."

Sasuke nodded before turning to Sakura, "we'll be back ok?"

"Um," Sakura and Ino stared at the strange behavior, confused as Sakura nodded and agreed. They watched them leave, their minds still wondering what Kakashi needed to ask Sasuke…

Kakashi led Sasuke to the back, away from prying ears as he leaned on the wall, with Sasuke following by leaning on the wall next to his sensei.

"I have your orders," Kakashi whispered low enough that Sasuke had to concentrate chakra into his ears to pick it up, "this is an A class mission. The cloud ninjas have a demon container as well," Kakashi briefly glanced down at Sasuke, waiting to see a reaction.

Either Sasuke was really good at hiding his emotions or he had heard it before. Sasuke just nodded in response as Kakashi continued, "I've heard of a certain ability of yours against demon containers from Lord Jiraiya, I need you to intercept and disable the cloud's demon container, do whatever it takes."

Sasuke nodded, "I know about the demon container," Kakashi didn't seem surprised about that, Sasuke had a knack for getting information, just as good as him-self if he had to compare, "I can find her but what of our sand allies and our team's orders?"

Kakashi nodded, "Gaara's team's orders are to protect the people in this arena from the enemy since they are most vulnerable," Sasuke agreed with that plan, with Gaara's abilities the sand protection is almost perfect, Kakashi continued, "top priority is stopping the cloud container, we are not sure what her powers are but it seems to be important, I am entrusting this to team 7," he glanced at him, "I will leave you as the team leader, as we speak right now," Kakashi looked ahead, watching as the next match was about to start, "our forces are already gathering at the sites, I have to join them soon and start eliminating those in my section," Kakashi stood up from the wall before patting Sasuke gently on the shoulder, a smile hidden behind his mask, "keep your team safe Sasuke, good luck."

Sasuke watched as Kakashi disappeared before turning around. He saw Sakura's concerned look that watched him from the seat before he waved at her with a smile before leaving. Staring ahead in his path, he spotted Temari emerging from a side doorway in the distance before deciding he would speak with her…

Sakura watched as Sasuke left. She saw the serious expression on Sasuke's face which made her wonder what Kakashi sensei and Sasuke were speaking about before Ino told her the next match was about to start.

…**Minutes Earlier, Ami…**

Ami walked up the stairs in joy as she separated from Temari who headed towards the stadium seats while she headed towards the waiting box. Walking up the stone stairs she spotted the next contestants walking down silently next to each other, she smiled briefly before running up to them.

"Hey Gaara you better win," Ami smirked as she watched the Hyuuga boy next to Gaara scoff before continuing his walk down.

Gaara stopped while facing Ami, "you've gotten stronger Ami. Your match was interesting."

Ami grinned whilst rubbing the back of her head; she knew that was Gaara's way of complimenting people so she didn't comment on that. She watched as the Hyuuga boy named Neji continued walking down, almost reaching the door before Ami yelled to him, "Good luck to you too, Neji!"

Neji stopped in his tracks, briefly glancing back with a small hidden surprise on his face at the girl. 'Why would she wish me luck?' he wondered before narrowing his eyes, "I do not need the luck from the likes of you," Neji turned away before exiting the door.

Ami twitched before a sad smile crossed her face as Gaara stared at her questionably.

"What was the point of that," Gaara asked, not really understanding the way most people acted, "do you not hate him?"

Ami nodded while staring at the door before she answered, "it is kind of hard to hate someone once you understand what they are going through," she stared at Gaara sadly before smiling at him, "right Gaara?"

Gaara just stared at Ami curiously, a look Ami often times seen on Gaara's face when they chatted before she giggled, Gaara just didn't understand a lot of things it seems. She placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder, something that surprised Gaara because of the contact as Ami nodded to him, "try not to kill him, ok?" she winked as Gaara blinked his eyes at the sudden feeling before nodding.

"Hai Ami," Gaara started moving away, his eyes glancing back at the girl, "I will try."

Ami smiled sadly before moving ahead again, even though Neji hated the main family, meaning Hinata, she knew that Hinata cared for Neji, because they were a family.

Ami clenched her fist as she walked up the stairs to the booth, if Hinata didn't change the Hyuugas, then she would, it was a promise…

…**Scene Change Temari…**

Temari reached the top of the stairs and entered to the stadium seats. She stayed near the door, spotting as her brother and the Hyuuga boy stood in the fields as the examiner seemed to be explaining something to them.

"Hey Temari," she heard his voice before turning to the source as she spotted the Uchiha boy.

Temari smirked as they waved at each other. He arrived before leaning on the wall next to her as they watched the match that was about to start.

"Hey Sasuke," Temari greeted as she heard the examiner announced to begin.

Sasuke and Temari watched the match, watching as Gaara and Neji stood still, waiting for one of them to move, Temari spoke, "they don't know do they?" she asked, referring to the other genins.

The sand around Gaara moved slowly before shooting towards the Hyuuga who swiftly dodged and ran ahead, keeping distance.

Sasuke shook his head, "Hinata knows though," they heard the crowd roar in excitement as the Hyuuga dodged the sand strikes, moving quickly and tossing several kunais towards the red haired ninja who suddenly shot up a wall of sand to block them.

"The Hyuuga girl?" Temari remembered her from earlier; she was signaling her if she knew where Ami was. Sasuke nodded, "I trust Gaara's abilities but he too can be surprised," Temari glanced at Sasuke who watched the battle as Gaara continued standing there, not even trying as he made the sand do most of the work.

"Be careful ok Temari," Sasuke turned to her, watching as Temari stared back at him in surprise, "I don't want to see you hurt," Sasuke spoke in such a serious voice that Temari felt her face heat at how much he worried for her. She smirked, turning away, staring back at the match before replying."Ch, don't worry about us Sand Ninjas," she watched as the Hyuuga boy started changing tactics, using his palms to strike away the sands before rushing into the heart of Gaara, "we are a lot tougher than weak Leaf ninjas," she winked at the dark haired boy.

Sasuke smirked, "oh yeah?" he replied in a playful manner as they turned back to the match.

…**The Battle…**

Neji dived forward to the heart of the Sand ninja, dodging as another appendage from this boy's sand attack nearly smacked him before he saw one coming from the front. His eyes already were activated as he shot his palmed hand forward with a knowing smirk on his face.

Once his palm touched the sand, blue chakra seemed to have shot out of the sand, crumbling the sand tentacle to its sandy roots that soon fell to the ground as Neji ran forward again.

Gaara was shocked along those who watched and understood. The sand ninja placed his hands to his sides before quickly shooting them up, "Sand spikes," he spoke as Neji had to jump out of the way as spikes formed from the sand covered floor, shooting upwards. Neji landed before back flipping, dodging several sand arms that tried to grab him. He lifted up his arm, crouched low and placed both arms to the sides as a wall of sand rose up and headed towards him. Concentrating on his palms, Neji lifted both of them up, slamming it against the giant sand wall that was set to smashing him before watching in satisfaction as the middle of the wall he attacked crumbled into sand, allowing him through.

The sand collected, returning to Gaara who raised a brow, surprised that the Hyuuga was cancelling out his attacks.

Neji stood straight, pointing at his activated eyes, "I can see your chakra pathways everywhere, even the chakra pulses you send into your sand," he crouched low again, placing one hand back and his other forward, "I can push them out, cancelling your control," there was a smirk on his face as he said it, "now prepare, I will end this soon and show you that fate is on my side…

…**Scene Change…**

The Uchiha twitched an eye; this was unexpected for him as he glanced at Temari, watching as a brief concerned look crossed her face. He sighed before turning back to the match, 'No Neji, Fate's been on my side…'

Ami watched with excited eyes as she ignored the greetings from the other contestants, she was more excited about Gaara's match. She couldn't ignore the figures that leaned on the railing next to her, both staring at the battle as well.

"That Hyuuga," it was Kankurou, his eyes analyzing Neji's skills, "I wonder if he can get past Gaara's sand armor?" he whispered as Ami briefly glanced at him before grinning. Ami quickly looked at the other figure next to her, her friend Hinata who was also staring at the match intently.

Ami turned back to the match and placed both hands to the side of her mouth, yelling out, "YOU HAD BETTER WIN GAARA!!"

The others in the box stared at her in surprise, not only was she a leaf ninja supporting a Sand ninja but, how did they know each other?

Kankurou twitched an eye, staring down at the purple haired girl who was able to talk to his brother like good friends, 'Ami you…'

Sasuke smirked as he heard Ami's cheer, he watched as Temari seemed to have smiled once she heard it as well…

…**scene change the battle…**

"YOU HAD BETTER WIN GAARA!!"

Gaara's nose twitched once he heard it, 'this person,' he thought with his eyes briefly glancing back to the booth as a small smile, unnoticeable to the crowd, appeared on his lips,

"Ch," Neji scoffed as Gaara faced him, watching as the Hyuuga had a face of annoyance, "meaningless, I have already found a weakness to your attacks," his eyes were unchanging, "my eyes see the future."

Gaara folded his arms; his posture seemed uncaring as he closed his eyes, "then attack Hyuuga instead of speaking."

Neji narrowed his eyes before dashing forward, channeling chakra to his legs, increasing his speed while Gaara continued to wait patiently. The young Hyuuga quickly stopped before jumping away, staring back at the sand ninja, wondering what he was planning as Gaara opened his eyes, raising a brow.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked unemotionally while staring at Neji with those eyes of his.

'What was this?' Neji thought confused as he stood on guard. He didn't see any chakra manipulation from the boy but he felt it. There was a trap but he didn't know what it was. Neji didn't answer his opponent's initial question, his posture was still as stone but his front foot slowly slit forward, inching closer to his enemy, cautiously.

"Fine then"

Neji twitched as he saw Gaara unfold his arms, "I will attack you."

Suddenly, it felt as if an earthquake shook the stadium before Neji realized it was just him. The ground beneath him collapsed into a large stream of quick sand. Neji leaped away as the last bit of rock he was standing on crumpled. Several sand strings shot out from under and the Hyuuga had to twist in the air, shooting his hands out and palming out the energy from the sands to avoid a few attacks as he landed back on the ground.

"You were wrong to assume that the sand I carry is the only sand I can use," Gaara spoke as Neji had the wrong pleasure of seeing a huge amount of sand encircle and move around Gaara, "and you are wrong to assume you can just cancel out my attacks like measly insects."

The sands around him moved violently, forming a small sandstorm. The crowd's view was blocked as most had to place their arms over their faces to help see.

Neji, with his field Hyuugs vision, saw through the storm, of course, but the sand particles in the air from the wind still hurt to look at, it was a distraction.

So when he saw the small cluster of sand senbons forming around him and striking down, of course he dodged right away before running towards the area he saw Gaara in. He ran through the sand storm before shooting his palm out and slamming at the head of Gaara. Only, sand dissipated underneath his fingers as he looked all around him, these weren't the real Gaara, they all must be sand clones of some sort, he mentally prepared himself to be cautious of attack.

"I have heard about the all seeing eyes of a Hyuuga, but the eyes can be tricked just like any other senses," Neji knew Gaara wasn't fighting him fully as he calmed and stood with his eyes closed but activated. He saw movement but he waited as he tried to focus in on the target, it was another sand clone.

He continued searching until he found his opponent. There was something different though, Gaara covered one of his eyes with one hand as his other formed a concentration seal. Neji wondered what the sand ninja was doing until he saw something move above him. His eyes focused on it, it was a floating eye. With the slight turn of his head, Neji knew the sandy eye had figured out it had been seen as Neji had to side step and palm slam away a spiked sand needle that appeared behind him.

'He turned the environment to his advantage,' Neji thought annoyed as he witnessed several sand needles forming around him, 'there is sand everywhere…just how much chakra does he have?'

It didn't give him time to think as several sand spikes formed in the air, surrounding the Hyuuga like a deadly sword trap.

'So this was the trap I was sensing,' Neji thought but as Gaara's third eye saw it, the Hyuuga was smirking. Gaara didn't have time to question it as he signaled his hand down, sending the spikes hurling down at Neji.

Then, as if there was a heavenly wall shielding the Hyuuga, the spikes dissipated around Neji as blue colored chakra steamed from throughout the Hyuuga's body.

Neji's lips moved to speak as Gaara's third eye saw; it said 'Kaiten.'

Then Gaara's link to the floating eye disappeared as he opened his eyes to witness the sand storm he had created turn on him. Gaara covered his eyes as he felt his sand control disappear momentarily by the winds that blew away his sand storm, but, it was only a moment before he reopened them to see a clear stadium, and the Hyuuga, he was already in front of him as Gaara's automatic sand barrier rose from the first attack.

Neji's palm pushed against the barrier, the pale eyes watched in satisfaction as the chakra in the sand left the thin sand shield from his attack. Neji pushed his palm a bit harder, allowing it to crumple the sand and pass through.

Gaara seemed prepared as he remembered his spar with the Uchiha. The red haired ninja shot his hand up, grabbing hold of the Hyuuga's strike. Gaara held it firmly in place as the sand around him started to shift.

Gaara didn't see it though. The way the hand that Gaara held on top slowly opened, aiming the palm towards Gaara, even as the sand drew near. Neji placed his other hand on top of his arm before channeling his chakra. The sand ninja's eyes finally saw the attack that formed from the blue chakra. It discharged from the palm, in such a close range that Gaara's sand didn't make it in time. He felt the end of the attack though; it felt like a blunt club, harshly smacking his insides that it forced him to kneel down to the ground. The attack had bypassed his sand armor, hitting him directly that it left him breathing heavy.

"Intestines have no protection," Neji whispered as a smirk grew on his face. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the Hyuuga.

…**Scene change…**

Hinata's eyes were that of surprised as she watched from the competitor's booth. Those who had witnessed Hinata's match during the initial Chuunin exhibition matches knew this type of attack. It was a heavier version of her own technique…

Sasuke seemed a bit worried as he saw the attack. He knew Neji would develop many attacks similar to this one in the future, but to see it now, he wondered how Neji had gotten powerful. Sasuke changed his stare to the competitor's booth. He spotted Hinata's surprised expression before thinking, 'but then again, how early did Hinata learn those chakra attacks?' He felt Temari slightly bump his shoulder. He faced her and immediately knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked.

They saw Neji release chakra from his body.

"He's using that attack so close!?" Sasuke spoke in surprise as he leaned forward and they witnessed the devastating attack at close distance.

Neji had spun in place, shooting out his chakra, forming a circular wall that blocked out all attacks. It hit Gaara like a ton of bricks, sending him flying in the air before tumbling in the ground.

"Temari," Sasuke knew Gaara was stronger than this and he knew Gaara had been holding back in the beginning, "are you worried for Gaara?" he asked as Temari shook her head.

"I worry for that Hyuuga now," Temari had answered to Sasuke's confusion.

She stared back at him, her face serious, "It's been so long since Gaara has killed. In that forest, remembered when Gaara was hurt and was forced to fight?"

Sasuke nodded as he felt a spike in Gaara's chakra and they both turned back to the match.

"Gaara is now going to fight seriously…"

…**Back to the Match…**

As Neji walked with confidence towards his foe, he almost felt foolish for being intimidated by the boy, no, genin. He would show all the head clan leaders that he was powerful, that he shouldn't have been placed as a lower branch member, and most of all, that fate truly stood by him, guiding him to greatness.

Gaara slowly stood up with one of his hands on top of his head. He tried to tune out the voices from the demon, he had done it this whole month, and he would continue to hold it back. Gaara stared back at his opponent Neji. That attack had disrupted his chakra manipulation for the moment, whatever it was, Gaara would not succumb to his inner demon, and he would beat the Hyuuga boy with his own powers.

The sand around Gaara was alive as he stood up with that same impassive look. It was that look that made Neji briefly pause as he felt something was wrong.

"This ends," Gaara's voice was neutral. It was a statement in a regular conversation more than just talking to one self.

The ground shifted again, there was a small tremor that rocked throughout the stadium as the sand around Gaara whipped and thrashed the ground. Suddenly, two sand tentacles grew from the ground to Gaara's sides and danced alive in the air.

Neji saw Gaara unfold his arms, lifting both of them up in the air and Gaara; he was like a composer and the sand was his instrument and like a composer, he swayed and moved his arms in the air and the sand obeyed.

Several sand tentacles thrashed its way towards Neji, tearing up the crumpling ground along its way as Neji soon found himself flipping out of the way and running as quickly as he could. Neji ran ahead, away from Gaara as the tentacles continued to chase him. When a blast of sand erupted from underneath him, he quickly dodged by rolling to the sides and continuing his run towards the stadium walls.

The crowd watched the display; they wondered what the Hyuuga was doing.

Neji had made it to the wall before he jumped up and latched onto the wall. He didn't stop to rest as he ran side long the wall and took a momentary satisfaction as the sand attack smashed against the stadium wall and fell to the floor.

Neji couldn't enjoy the satisfaction as several shurikens made out of sand threatened to impale him. Neji continued to run against the wall. His chakra enhanced feet allowed him to continue sticking to the wall as he swerved the best he could, often deflecting the sand shurikens with his palm strikes before he jumped back on to the floor. The ground crumpled again but Neji continued to move with purpose by running as fast as he could, using what solid ground he could find and making his way to Gaara.

It was an impressive sight as the crowd watched the Hyuuga dodge an equally impressive site of attacks thrown at him by a young red haired sand ninja

Neji drew close enough, curving low enough that the attacks Gaara threw at Neji smacked the floor as Neji made an abrupt turn, briefly jumped on top of the giant tentacle, run down and before the sand from the giant tentacle could grab a hold of him, Neji had jumped up in the air and headed straight down towards Gaara.

A sphere of sand surrounded Gaara as Neji smirked and the Hyuuga's palm glowed with chakra as he shot his arm forward.

When Neji's hand touched the sand sphere, the Hyuuga noticed the wall was thicker and he couldn't penetrate the defense. Worse part was that the giant thick sand sphere surrounded Gaara and his eyes saw just exactly how thick the sand barrier was.

"You placed enough sand that even if I dispel the chakra, it quickly replenishes and recycles back into the original sand," Neji spoke bitterly before spikes grew from the sand wall and shot towards him.

Neji smirked, "your defense against mine," blue chakra surrounded Neji again as he started spinning. The barrier destroyed the sand spikes and threatened to destroy Gaara's sand barrier.

Farther away from Neji, the sand from underneath gave way as Gaara rose up from the surface. The crowd grew shocked as they saw the boy slowly rising up, as if he was on an elevator or some lift machine from underground. Gaara quickly lifted his hands up as the sand barrier near Neji broke off before slamming down against Neji's chakra barrier. It shook but Neji kept up his defenses as the sand broke.

Gaara didn't stop; he lifted both arms up as more sand slammed against the blue barrier that blew the attacks away. Gaara continued dumping his attacks onto the chakra defense until the whole chakra sphere was covered in sand. Gaara could be seen holding his hand near close together, shaking as he tried to maintain a sphere shape ball. He was controlling the pressure, adding even more as he squeezed with the power of his demon sands. Blue veins appeared on the brown sparkling dirt until it shined like a diamond. Gaara felt it then, he felt the chakra shield from the Hyuuga give in as the bluish veined sand fell in, covering whoever was inside the sphere.

The whole crowd grew quiet as Gaara shot one arm forward, squeezing tightly with his hand, "shukaku desert burial," the boy had whispered as a large clump of sand rose from the air.

Gaara's hand continued to squeeze as the clump continued to restrict whatever that was inside the technique. Only until a small portion of the sand cleared away did it reveal the battered face of Neji whose face was in silent pain.

Inside, Gaara heard the voices, it called for the Hyuuga's blood, it told him he deserves it, the mockery he has made towards him, and the fact that he had injured him. This was it, he could do it, end the little pest's misery.

"Shukaku desert coff-"

"GAARA!"

It was the voice that stopped him as he looked behind him. Gaara looked around him, where he was at. He didn't care for their opinions, the crowd. He saw though the mixed reactions. Gaara spotted Sasuke who was staring at him with an impassive look before he spotted the horrid look on his sister's own. He looked up at the competitor's booth and saw his brother who had the same expression as his sister before turning to the other girl, Hinata, who had the same eyes as his opponent. She had her mouth opened slightly, she was still staring at his opponent in worry before Gaara finally turned to the last person.

It was Ami. He realized that it was her that called out to him; her face was impassive, just like Sasuke's own. She stared at him before she smirked. He saw her lips moved, mouthing something as Gaara read it, closed his eyes and folded his arms.

The sand around the defeated Neji released the boy who fell to the soft sand ground. Gaara's gourd reformed behind him as he started moving towards the stair doors.

When the sign was clear and Gaara was claimed the victor, the crowd roared out in celebration at the match.

Temari smiled gladly before she jumped up in joy. She turned around so swiftly that it startled Sasuke who was also grinning. She latched on to him, hugging him tightly in joy, "he did it," she spoke out proud of her brother, "and he didn't succumb to his demon, he really has changed." She continued to hug Sasuke who smiled with her while patting her back.

"Yeah he has," Sasuke smiled proudly as well, "and he will continue to get stronger."

Temari soon realized what she was doing before she pulled back while an embarrassing blush appeared on her face. She looked away but still stole subtle glances at him, "yeah, you're right." She answered as they heard the break announcement for the next match.

Hinata patted her chest as she let out a breath of relief. She turned to Ami who was quieter than she expected her to be, "Ami?" she questioned as Ami stared back at her with a face Hinata couldn't really describe. Ami looked more feminine at that moment then she had realized it. She was quiet and poised with her lips slightly tugged upwards. Not so high and not too low, it was something she had never seen on her face before.

"He actually listened to me," Ami said as she clapped her hands and a wide grinned appeared on her face, "Well Hinata, your match is next, yah ready?"

Hinata briefly looked at Shino before turning away. She breathed and smiled a brave smile, "yes, I think I am now."

Ami nodded while rubbing at her nose, "that's good to hear Hinata; I bet you it will be a great in your match."

Hinata thanked her before she remembered what Ami had said earlier, "What did you tell him?"

Ami smiled, she knew who Hinata was referring too…

…**Scene change…**

…_He read from my lips…_

Gaara was walking up the stairs. His arms folded as his eyes remained closed, but he knew where he was going. He opened his eyes, staring up the stairs as he lifted up one of his hands. He looked at it, watching as it shook. It shook just like those who were afraid of him but He didn't know why, he didn't know what he was feeling, but at that moment, he remembered her words he read.

…_It's ok now; you can let him go…_

…**Scene Change…**

The Hokage watched as they were cleaning up the stadium and moving the Hyuuga boy to the infirmary.

"What an incredible match, wouldn't you say?" it came from the masked Kazekage next to the elder Hokage.

"It was," Sarutobi stood up and bowed apologetically, "I am sorry but it is intermission and I need to use the restroom."

The Kazekage waved a hand up as he stared out into the stadium, "yes, yes, it is nature's call, please, don't make me stop you."

The Hokage nodded politely before leaving with one of his Anbu guards. The Kazekage sat their lazily but one of his eyes stared from inside that mask as it watched the elder Sarutobi leave.

As soon as the Hokage reached inside the building he lifted up a hand, forming a clawed open fist to a figure inside before he stretched as if it was natural.

The signal was activated as the figure disappeared from view.

'We start attacking now,' the Hokage thought as he continued walking along as if everything was normal…

…**Scene Change…**

Outside the skirts of Konoha, a small group of Anbus lay hidden under the foliage near an enemy camp. A speaker came to life inside one of the leader's ears who momentarily froze before nodding. He lifted a hand up, placing two fingers up and pointed to each side, one to the left and another to the right before pointing strait forward. They all got the message before standing up.

One of the Anbu approached the leader, he whispered, "Master Kakashi, is it time?"

Kakashi was wearing his old Anbu outfit, his face hidden by a dog mask as hi white hair had dirt and twigs from the make shift camouflage he had on earlier. He nodded, "signal the spies, all stealth units have been ordered to proceed with the plan."

…**Scene Change…**

As Neji reopened his eyes, he felt pain from his body. He didn't know what happened, he was fine one moment then next, it just all came down. He had lost but how, he wasn't supposed to lose.

The door opened from the little infirmary room. Neji stared in surprise as he spotted his father enter.

"Neji," Neji's father Hizashi had spoken with a neutral gaze, "we need to talk…"

…**END…**

* * *

_On the next chapter so you know what to expect:_

_As Hizashi speaks to his son, the war starts if not subtly first. Sasuke continues to walk around the crowd, wondering his next action as he spots a familiar robe figure who has demon slit eyes and dull blonde hair._

_Bonus:_

_In the Chuunin war, Sasuke will have to switch between himself and Naruto as the need arises. Orichimaru speaks of a secret hidden even to Jiraiya and most of Konoha about Minato and Kushina's past. Naruto, fake or unfake child will surely take the info to heart as it affects his next move._

_And as the battle weaves on, what of the sound genin team, surely they are all dead? ___


	39. Chuunin Battles: Surprise

Ch 39

**Notes: Honestly I stopped reading the manga once Naruto started his training then I suddenly hear that Shizune dies, then I finally read manga 437 and Hinata might die. Serously, what the hell is going on. I found it a really heart warming moment when Hinata confessed her love for Naruto, that was awesome but still, i hope they don't kill her off, even if she still doesn't get Naruto in the end, I hope she doesn't go down. Shizune didn't deserve to die either. Damn it, i might be done with the whole manga after I see what happens next.**

**Sorry for that note, just wanted to rant briefly.**

* * *

Hizashi stood in front of his son Neji inside the infirmary room. They continued to stay in silence as Neji stared at him with his head held high, "what is it?"

Hizashi stared at his son who felt unease at the scene "You have grown to become something that I had detested ever since I was branded a branch member of the Hyuuga family."

The words stung hard, especially since it came from his father as Neji had to stare up at his father, hurt yes, but curious as to why.

"You are prideful, yes, but you are also foolish. Like all the Hyuuga main house members, they were powerful, they were strong, and yes, they were geniuses, strict, poised, and ruthless."

Neji had his head raised, he was all those things; how did that make him a fool?

"And it was those very same people that started this whole Hyuuga lower branch family. I would no sooner side with my brother's daughter Hinata, then side with my own son," Hizashi shook his head, "do you know why?"

Neji was already staring down the floor, ashamed for the first time as Hizashi spoke.

"I believe, she will change all this."

Then, as if Hizashi had said something impossible, Neji looked at his father, his eyes doubtful as ever.

Hizashi continued.

"She is not prideful, she is not a genius, she is smart don't get me wrong, but she has the same gift that your mother and my brother's wife had that changed our views of the Hyuuga way. It was compassion."

Hizashi sighed as he saw the look on his son's face, "compassion does not make us weak, it makes us stronger, gives us hope, and gives people strength," Hizashi placed his hand on his son's shoulder as he knelt down and stared with a sad look on his face, "I blame myself, I knew I couldn't raise you the way I thought I would when your mother had died. I saw you becoming angry. I was angry like you before, but then that changed when I saw them grow. Hinata is different than the other Hyuugas. I just have a feeling son, I have a feeling it will change for you and your generation and that we all can finally be freed from this seal," Hizashi stood up, "it is your choice, son, on how you live your life. You are an adult now but remember this."

Neji stared at his father; he didn't know how to feel at the moment. His father, the only person he had cared the most for was disgusted that he had turned out to be like one of those he had detested the most in his life, and he felt ashamed of it.

"Me and Hiashi are brothers, even though I am a branch member, he treats me no different than a brother. I would wish you and Hinata would share that closeness me and my brother have," Hizashi headed towards the door, determined to let his son choose his own path. Years of putting off this encounter, Hizashi felt relief to finally be able to get this close to his son Neji. He looked back at his son and briefly saw how Neji was processing all that he had said, he added, "I'm still your father, so no matter what, I will still love you."

Neji felt something inside him stir as he looked up to his father. He saw the door already closing after the statement; it was awkward to the both of them, especially Neji since he had never heard his father say that to him. The thought made his eyes swell up as he stared at the ceiling, his mouth slightly curved upwards…

…**The stadium…**

In the battle ground floor that was filled with destruction, several ninjas were on work fixing a few things around. One placed their hand on the ground, closing in on the sandy floor and picking up a few grains of it before letting it slide down, he ordered, "don't remove all the sand, just place a few ground floors around the area." Another came up to the ninja, a paper in hand as they continued to discuss what to do…

Gaara entered the competitor's booth as calm and poised as he was before his match. He was greeted, with a nod by a ninja wearing glasses, a smile from his brother, and a stare from the ninja in the back that was lazily reclining on the wall. He headed to his brother.

"Good match Gaara," Kankurou had greeted as Gaara nodded.

Gaara spotted the girl Hinata, Her smile was a grateful one as she slightly bowed her head in thanks.

They noticed how quiet it was before they realized it was because of the silent purpled haired ninja who was leaning on the rail and looking at the stadium that was undergoing a few changes.

"Man, it looks like the break might take long," Ami quirked her lips before glaring at Gaara, "that was a lot of damage you did."

Gaara shrugged slightly before standing next to her and staring out to the fields as well, "your match was no better Ami."

She stuck her tongue out to him as he ignored it while the others watched the interaction. Kankurou smirked as he scratched his head; those two were already acting like good friends and he was happy for that.

Ami smiled though before staring out at the fields again, a bit awkward, "thanks Gaara."

Gaara nodded as they stayed quiet again and waited for the next match.

…**Scene Change…**

Sasuke continued to walk around the stadium seats. He counted off the Anbu that were located near the exit locations, and then quietly observed the others. He left Temari earlier and allowed her to find a seat as he continued to ponder what would happen. He felt a tap on his shoulder before he turned around.

"Don't be so serious," it was the voice and face of Tenten that greeted him as she smiled cutely.

Sasuke wondered if his ponderings made him look too serious before he greeted her back, "I'm not that serious."

Tenten laughed as she started walking back to her seat with Sasuke following, she spoke softly, "don't feel bad Sasuke," they stopped as Tenten gave him her best look, "there will be other Chuunin exams, and I know you'll breeze through them, so don't let these matches discourage you."

Sasuke shook his head, "come on Tenten, did I look like I was depressed about not making it to the finals?" He stared back at her as she had one eyebrow raised.

"Weeell, little Sasu" she dragged out the eees as Sasuke rolled her eyes at her nickname for him, "you looked like you were brooding when I found you."

He quirked his lips, he wasn't brooding, he was thinking but he guessed it appeared the same, "don't worry Tenten, I'm ok with it," he looked elsewhere, especially towards the battle grounds, "so, did you find Lee anywhere?"

Tenten smiled as she rolled her eyes, she knew Sasuke was doing one of his mind ponderings or something as she answered, "I saw him earlier with Gai sensei, he is healing well, only has an arm cast now and would most likely take that off in a few days," she turned to Sasuke who had a polite smile on his face, he was still staring in to the stadium.

"That's good to hear," he answered as his eyes spotted a cloaked figure standing down the steps he and Tenten were standing on. He watched as the figure turned around and started heading up the stairs. Tenten noticed it as well before they both moved to the sides to allow the person to pass by; it was probably one of the Anbu or a foreigner who was watching the matches.

Sasuke stood as if normal while the figure moved towards him. As the figure moved close to him, Sasuke saw the hood slightly open, revealing a familiar face that made Sasuke's heart pound. She stared at him, her eyes surprised as well as Sasuke spotted the slit brown eyes and a few strands of her brownish blonde hair before she passed by.

Sasuke turned around as quick as he could as he spotted the figure moving quickly through the stadium.

"Listen Tenten," Sasuke started moving as well as Tenten wondered what was going on, "I'll catch up to you later," he moved away and left a confused Tenten to stand there and wonder what was going on…

Sasuke followed the figure through the crowd that was either stretching or getting up to use the restrooms. He knew who it was as he had to push his way through a few people, not stopping to give out an apology as he tried hard not to run.

He saw the figure quickly duck into a dark hallway as he accidently bumped into one of the Anbu guards.

"Sorry," he let out before he ran to the dark hallway, determined not to lose her as he spotted the stairs heading down to an open door at the end that read 'pipe room' on top of it, he followed.

The Anbu removed her white porcelain mask with the symbol of roses on it, 'that was Sasuke,' she thought before following afterwards…

…**Scene Change Forest…**

It was a sound ninja that walked along the borders of the camp. It was a clearing surrounded by trees as he waited for the Sand ninjas to finish the symbol on the floor.

The sound ninja yawned as he leaned on one of the trees, "will yah hurry up there, we were supposed to report thirty minutes ago," he didn't receive an answer as the Sand ninjas continued forming the seals on the floor.

"Ch," the Sound ninja folded his arms as he continued to watch.

The tree he was leaning on shifted slowly as arms formed from the sides. The Sound ninja didn't see it until it opened up from the trunk, pushing him in before sealing up.

A sand ninja noticed from the sides, he walked up to the others before tapping them on the shoulder.

"About time," one whispered as they observed the Sound ninjas being detained one at a time, "I was getting tired of coming up with what to draw," he mumbled as the symbols they drew seemed disfigured.

Once the Sound ninjas where captured, several Leaf Anbu appeared. One appeared to be the leader as he signaled to the others around him. One of the sand ninjas stood up and removed his sand hiate before replacing it with a leaf one, "Kakashi sir," he bowed.

Kakashi nodded and spoke to the leaf ninja they had assigned to this sand group, "This site is cleared and I am starting to receive reports of a few other successful strikes from the enemy summoning circles," Kakashi spoke through his dog mask as a Sand ninja walked up to him.

"Alright, we'll clean up here and head over to the meeting spot after we give false information to the Sound ninja that usually checks up on us ," he pointed to the east side of the forest, "be careful around that area," Kakashi looked towards the direction, wondering what area that was in the map, "that's where the main Sound army is travelling through, they are already heading towards the west village gate," the sand ninja stared at the Anbu Kakashi, "you should know where the Cloud army is, be ready when they attack. I have heard from the Sound ninjas earlier that they planted bombs somewhere in the village."

Kakashi twitched at the info before nodding, "alright," he directed them to move out before he pressed on his ear, "this is Kakashi Hatake calling from the Black Anbu squad Inu, I am requesting immediate action to evacuate the citizens to safety" he listened to the response before letting out a breathe of air and staring towards the forest, "we have a little problem…"

…**Scene Change…**

It was a dark hallway with pipes aligned with the walls and the ceiling that Sasuke continued to follow the figure he knew was that demon container from Cloud. He tensed, it was too quiet for his tastes and only the sound there was the sound of the steam from the pipes above and the dripping liquid from the pipes to the walls before he entered a clearing.

It was a huge room, one of the main rooms with two hallways to the left and right sides, a huge wall in the background, and a support for the outside wall, but what surprised Sasuke was the huge seal in the center of the giant wall.

Sasuke walked closer as he inspected the seal and the notes attached to several sides of the area. Realization struck as he backed away slightly, the symbols, it was a magnified explosive note, more precisely, a bomb.

'Crap,' Sasuke thought as he tried to back away.

He stopped as two guards wearing sound hiates appeared in hallway he had came from, they blocked him as he heard a friendly chuckle that Sasuke knew wasn't friendly at all.

"Little Sasu, what a surprise," a figure wearing a brown cloak that covered his whole body and a cat like anbu mask that covered his face spoke as he appeared from one of the hallways near the giant wall. Another figure, the one Sasuke had been chasing in the first place, appeared in another hallway near them. She had her hood down which confirmed Sasuke's thoughts, he knew who it was and she seemed to know who he was but chose to remain silent.

The masked anbu noticed before speaking, "so you two have met before," the anbu playfully stroked his chin, "interesting."

"Knock it off, Kabuto," Sasuke already knew who it was, he knew that voice anywhere as the anbu momentarily froze in true surprise, "take off that damn mask traitor, I know it's you."

The Anbu shook his head cheerfully as he let out a quiet laugh and took out his mask.

"You are good," Kabuto now spoke freely as he placed one finger on the middle of his glasses, "I can see why master Orochimaru is so interested in you, little Sasu."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "don't call me that, only one person can call me that and that isn't you."

In response, the traitor raised a brow, amused at the boy's anger, "so, have you considered? Will you join us?"

Sasuke suddenly threw a kunai towards Kabuto who dodged it easily with a slight turn of his body, Kabuto tsked while shaking his head, "oh well, give it time."

Sasuke saw the movement behind him but chose to do nothing as the two sound ninjas blocking the door appeared on both sides, each one grabbing onto Sasuke's arms as one kicked the back of his legs and Sasuke fell to his knees. They held him in place but Sasuke knew he could escape anytime; he just needed to find out more information.

"So what are you planning to do with this bomb, just this one won't do much damage to the stadium," Sasuke spoke out as Kabuto stared at him again, shaking his head.

"Of course not," he pointed at the giant wall, "we have set up three others like this at the other main stadium walls. When all that detonates well," Kabuto grinned, "pray you aren't down here when it does," Kabuto shrugged as he walked away, "besides, this is the large wall blocking most of the stadium; these bombs are just here to create a huge door for us to enter."

Sasuke remembered in his time the explosion that blew up the wall but as he looked around, he wondered what he would do and how he should stop it.

"Well," Kabuto clapped merrily, "I know we aren't allowed to kill you but, that doesn't mean we can't just beat you to unconsciousness now does it?"

The way Kabuto had said it so freely and cheerfully, it annoyed Sasuke as he glared up fiercely at Kabuto's face. He would kill this person if he had the chance.

Suddenly, he felt his arms slacken as Kabuto frowned when both Sound ninjas holding Sasuke down flew towards the wall behind him. Each one already seemingly knocked unconscious as the pipes in the wall that took the force of the impact had cracked and bent and leaked out more liquid onto the floor; another figure walked out of the shadows.

They all turned to stare at the new comer. They could spot the feminine figure shrouded by the same brown cloak that Kabuto wore and they had to look closely at the different mask she wore; it was just a white porcelain mask with the pictures of roses imprinted on it.

"Sasuke, get ready to run," she spoke as Sasuke knew who it was. She cracked her knuckles as she stared at the boy with glasses and the girl, who seemed to be a Chuunin, stand next to the explosives, "we need to inform the others…just let me handle this."

Sasuke stared at the person he knew was Tsunade for a moment, unsure if he should listen or not.

"How unexpected," Kabuto slipped his mask back on as Sasuke stood next to Tsunade.

They watched Kabuto nudge the dark blonde girl before speaking, "inform them the plans have changed, we need to start right away."

The girl didn't move for a moment and they knew Kabuto was a bit irritated as he actually turned to face the girl, "now my dear."

They watched her glare up at him before glancing once more at Sasuke. She then made a move for the left hallway.

Tsunade started moving as the girl made a run for it, "I can't let you go."

Kabuto appeared in front of her, his hands glowing with green chakra as he stopped her, "sorry but, no."

Tsunade threw her fist forward but was surprised at the sudden dodge as Kabuto slid underneath her legs; both his green chakra imbued hands touched the back of her legs. She momentarily slackened as Kabuto rose up again and slowly turned to face her, "you should be having a hard time moving now…"

Time froze as Sasuke appeared in front of Tsunade, he nodded to her as she took off her mask and smirked back before Sasuke disappeared into the hallway, giving chase to the Cloud demon container.

Before Kabuto could stop the boy, Tsunade had turned around fast enough to take Kabuto by surprise. She slammed a green colored palm strike to Kabuto's chest which knocked him back a few steps.

Kabuto felt something tear in him before he kneeled over and blood was released from him mouth. He stared up at the ninja before realizing in shock at who it was.

She had taken her mask and was now healing her legs as Kabuto started healing his chest. He spoke though as a smile rose from his lips, "Miss Tsunade, what an honor."

He rose up from his spot as he finished healing his wound and Tsunade seemed momentarily distracted before shaking her head.

She was still squeamish from that blood but then she remembered that Sasuke and the others were giving it their all, and that meant, so should she.

"I will warn you now," Tsunade glared at the boy who was still smiling in anticipation, "if you don't stop this now, I will kill you."

Kabuto brought his arms up wide in a taunting gesture, "I never fought a Sannin before; this might be fun."

That signaled it as Kabuto only had a few minutes to move away as Tsunade brought her fist down which slammed into the floor. It caused a slight earth quake in the room that rattled where a small crater now formed as Tsunade pulled back, turned around and ran forward again.

Kabuto continued to stare in confidence but inwardly he knew he should avoid those deadly strikes.

Tsunade was fast and Kabuto had to wait for the right moment in tight quarters. His back was pressed against the giant wall in the room where the explosive seal was placed. He smirked before jumping up, kicking off the wall as Tsunade came forward, her fist already heading towards the wall.

She stopped near inches from the seal before turning around as Kabuto landed.

"Better be careful on your strikes," Kabuto chuckled as he lifted up one of his hand and a serious face finally appeared behind his mask, "you wouldn't want to accidently detonate the bomb with me and you in here," his hand glowed green as the Sound ninjas from earlier now stood by his side.

Tsunade seemed surprise that the ninjas were conscious from her attack, until she realized something differed about the Sound ninjas who were wearing masks.

"Let me introduce you to my dead soldiers," Kabuto took off the mask on both Sound ninjas as Tsunade stifled a gasp.

Both the sound ninja's eyes were empty and their mouths were twisted, open, as if they were screaming.

"You've messed with forbidden techniques boy," Tsunade clenched her fists as she stared at her dead opponents, "that is unforgivable."

Kabuto shrugged, "so I can animate the dead," he snapped his fingers as the two ninjas jumped up in the air and Tsunade tensed, "all is fair," Kabuto ran towards Tsunade with his chakra imbued hand aimed in front of him…

…**Scene Change…**

"When are we going to start," Ami rubbed at her face as she paced around the booth.

The others had to stare at her in silent agreement. They were waiting for a few minutes now. It wasn't that the arena was still getting fixed, no, it was because the Hokage wasn't in his seat yet so they all had to wait.

"Damn it old man, what are you doing," Ami sighed again before leaning on the railing next to Gaara once more.

Shino was staring in the corner but to the unobservant eye, he seemed to be debating with himself. It was his match against Hinata but something else ran in his mind.

He looked at the girl Hinata who was staring sympathetically at the bored Ami. He wondered who else knew what he did, something more important than this whole match was occurring and maybe their strengths were needed. He then stared at the Sand ninjas from behind his shades; he wondered about them as well, what they knew about it.

See with Shino, the quiet observing boy in the background, he knew about the invasion. He lived in a clan with a hive mind, once one knows, everyone in the clan knows, that was how information was spread and that was how they lived. Everyone had to turn in their bugs to the main house after a mission or what not. It was standard for everyone, so when the news came, everyone was abuzz in the clan. His father had told him not to tell anyone, and he knew he shouldn't until the situation called for it. Logical and rational thinking was what he was raised with and so, he would use it.

Now, he wondered about his match and about the war…what should he do?

The Hokage soon appeared, he seemed to be embarrassed as he sat down and spoke to the crowd, "please forgive me, I really needed the restroom."

He chuckled as the audience briefly laughed as well before Hinata started heading down.

"Hinata, wait," the stoic boy Shino had spoken as he came out from the corner and walked up to the railing where Ami and the two sand ninjas where.

Hinata, like the rest of them, stared at the boy wearing shades with confusion before Shino stood facing the arena, more precisely, at the examiner.

"I withdraw from my match," he spoke loud enough for all of them to hear.

The crowd booed as the others in the competitor's booth stared in shock and surprise at the boy.

"What, why are you dropping out!?" was Ami's response as they all waited for a reply.

Shino stared coolly underneath those glasses of his at the others before facing Hinata, "there is more going on here then we may think."

Almost all the contestants seemed even more surprised except for Ami who was staring in confusion and the boy in the back who was staring at Shino with one eye open and a calculating look on his face.

Shino stared at the Sand ninja wearing the black hood and makeup. They stared at each other and Shino knew that only a few of them knew, which were mostly the sand ninjas and, what surprised him a bit, was Hinata because of her reaction to the info.

Shino spoke to the puppet user, "try to conserve your energy during your match," Shino briefly glanced back at the other boy in the back as well who seemed even more confused as Shino started to leave, "it will do well when something unexpected happens."

He left downstairs as the others stared with different feelings.

Ami scratched her head as she turned to look at them, "what was that about?" she asked as Hinata debated whether she should say anything or not.

Gaara and Kankurou seemed to have gotten quiet and they didn't seem to want to explain it as well.

"I didn't know we can just quit," the boy from the back moved forward as Hinata and Ami remembered him as Shikamaru, "well he did say to save our energy…" he muttered as Ami seemed to be twitching in irritation.

They heard the examiner call for the next two contestants as Ami glared at the both of them.

"I swear," Ami grabbed Shikamaru's arm.

"H-hey," Shikamaru spoke as he was dragged off to the railing and Ami glared up at Kankurou as well.

She tried grabbing his arm but Kankurou moved back just in time as Shikamaru released himself and Ami glared at the both of them, "you guys are going to fight whether you like it or not, this is a competition for crying out loud!"

Kankurou rubbed at his head as he turned to the door way, along with Shikamaru, "well, I was thinking about quitting too…" Kankurou had spoken as Ami huffed and turned to Gaara.

"Gaara, can you please change your brother's mind and get him down there."

Kankurou twitched as he saw Gaara nod to Ami and slowly switched his gaze to him.

"Kankurou," Gaara's voice brought a cold shiver to his bones.

The puppet user suddenly felt himself incased in sand and floating in the air as Gaara stared down below, "now." The sand tossed Kankurou off the balcony and into the stadium as he yelled down before smacking into the floor.

Ami smiled before staring at Shikamaru who seemed to gulp. He dashed for the stair way but Ami had grabbed him, "oh no you don't," she pushed the boy to the rail before pushing one more time, "you are fighting whether you like it or not," Shikamaru cursed as he soon found himself free falling to the ground and landing in the spot next to Kankurou. Both of them just sighed as the examiner cleared his throat and directed them both to stand in the center and start the fight.

Kankurou and Shikamaru stared at each other before sighing one last time and getting into position.

…**.Scene Change…**

Sasuke had been following after the girl for a moment before a blue fire shot the light in front of him. Sasuke ducked under one of the pipes for cover as he saw more blue fire balls come from up ahead. The attack destroyed the lights, sending hot melted glass sparkling down to the floor. It continued for a few more minutes until Sasuke peeked out and found the hallway pitched black save for the tiny red lights in the corner of the walls that didn't really help.

He saw two blue flames up ahead. They were the only bright light he could see in the hallway but he knew it belonged to the girl.

"Last time we met, I didn't show you my full power."

Her voice was unmistakable to Sasuke and now he knew it really was her, Yugito of Cloud. He stepped out from his cover and started walking forward, he didn't respond to her comment, just continued to walk forward as he lifted one hand up and a bright orange ball of fire formed for him.

"So, Sasuke," she spoke again in a voice that seemed amused before the blue flames died out but he still sensed her presence as he kept his ball of fire in the air to light the way.

Then the blue flames appeared in front of Sasuke as his ball of fire burnt out and he was tackled to the floor. His hands held on to the wrists of Yugito's clawed hands that burned with blue fire.

Sasuke had fallen to the floor, trying not to let her claw at him or burn him as she leaned her face closer to him until their nose were mere inches from each other's own, and when she spoke, Sasuke could already feel her warm breath brush his lips, he almost blushed…almost, "or should I say, Naruto…"

Sasuke widened his eyes, so she did know his other identity. He brought his knees up as his legs kicked out. She seemed to be expecting that as she was sent flying off of him but she flipped and landed on her legs as Sasuke rolled forward and stood up. His stance in defense as he stared at the darkness once again but the tiny red lights helped a little to show her location.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke decided to play dumb as he sensed the girl become irritated.

"How foolish do you think I am?"

Sasuke started backing a little ways back, this place was too narrow for his likes as he knew she was walking slowly towards him.

"I saw you when you did that trick of yours," she had spoken again as Sasuke continued to slowly move backwards, "do it again by the way, because I guarantee you, it won't work this time."

She struck again, claws with blue flames swiping down at him as he strafed to the side, dodged a claw swipe and watched as it destroyed the pipe next to him. He watched in brief satisfaction as hot steam of water arose from the pipe and splashed into the girl. He took his chance and snapped a leg forward.

The attack landed on her chest and sent her falling back as Sasuke placed a hand seal in front of him.

"Tell me," Sasuke had spoken as he noticed the girl was slowly standing up, "even if I was Naruto, why didn't you tell anyone."

That question seemed to stall her attack as Sasuke sensed her shift uncomfortably.

"I have thought about it," blue flames started rising from her body, and Sasuke noted, these flames seemed even more demonic, especially the little wisps of blue fire that sparked off her body and slightly lighting the dark hallway.

"But then again, I am going to kill you," she leaped forward as Sasuke quickly added a few more hand seals to the original one and took a step back, "Wind release: Great breakthrough!" he took a breath as she stood in front of him before releasing.

So close was her attack only to be blown back as several of the pipes broke off with the attack. The air continued to blow her back as she dodged several of the dislodged pipes before she grew angry and the fire that covered her glowed with vigor. It formed a feline shape as she roared and ran forward.

The water that splashed down in waves from the pipes did little to calm the blue flames as Sasuke saw steam rise from the contact. Sasuke slapped his chest which activated his seals as he started running the opposite direction of his opponent. With a puff smoke that surrounded his body, his dark leather armor appeared as he activated his sharingan and ran back into the darkness with a cat-demon possessed ninja chasing after him…

…**Scene change…**

Shikamaru hid himself on top of one the trees that weren't destroyed. The area around them had several good hiding spots and he hoped the sand ninja didn't find him. He leaned onto the tree as he rested for a moment. As soon as the match started, one of them threw a smoke bomb, and surprisingly, both of them had disappeared, save for that sand ninja look alike that was still in the clearing, who was no doubtingly searching for him.

The leaf ninja sighed again as he sat crossed legged, bowed his head and placed his hands together in a thinking manner. He knew that sand ninja out there was a fake, a puppet, so he needed to come up with a plan…

Kankurou had to twitch in irritation as he heard boos from the crowd. He currently hid in a bush near the outskirts of the arena were the only good hiding spots where at. He had thrown the smoke in the beginning since he knew that the leaf ninja had seen his match against that girl. His puppet continued to stand there, waiting for his next move. It just surprised Kankurou that the ninja had ran away, he wasn't expecting it at all and now it was getting too boring for him…and apparently, for the crowd as well.

The sand ninja thought back to what he knew the boy was capable of. He knew the leaf ninja could manipulate shadow but to what extent, Kankurou didn't know, but he did know that he had to avoid being captured by that shadow technique of his.

A kunai was suddenly implanted on his puppet's right arm. Kankurou narrowed his eyes as he turned to the area he saw the kunai come from.

The puppet's human formed dissolved as Shikamaru appeared from the trees and walked slowly towards the field with one hand in his pocket.

"I don't know why I won my match," he grumbled as he saw the puppet suddenly focused its three wooden eyes on him, he shivered, 'that's creepy,' he thought as it flew towards him.

Shikamaru indeed remembered Sakura's match against the puppet. He knew some of the tricks the puppet could do so when the blades sprang out of the puppets palms, he knew he should avoid them.

Quickly, he dodged down as the puppet struck forward at him before he rolled away. He lifted the hand he had in his pocket out. It held three silver balls that he used at the moment and tossed it down on the floor.

Once again, the area was filled with smoke as Kankurou pulled back on his chakra strings.

'What the hell?' Kankurou thought as he felt the strings become stiff, his puppet wasn't responding. He tugged again as the last of the smoke was finally dying down and he got a look on what was going on.

The Leaf ninja was standing in the field, directly in front of his puppet who was imitating exactly what he was doing.

'He used his technique on my puppet,' Kankurou wondered how long that would last as he drew out a kunai from his pouch…

Shikamaru rubbed at his chin as he stared at the mechanics of the puppet closely. In the smoke, he had used his shadow imitation to form a shadow connection to the puppet. He was a bit amused as the freak puppet copied and rubbed at its wooden chin.

He couldn't keep the technique on for a long while but if he was correct, he wouldn't need to hold it on any longer. He felt the chakra strings that were connected to the puppet suddenly break as Shikamaru finally found what he was looking for. He released before quickly running behind the puppet and grabbing a certain gear in the back.

Kankurou couldn't take it anymore as he jumped out of his bush and yelled out, "hey, let go of my puppet!"

Shikamaru smirked as he turned the puppet towards the sand ninja's direction as Kankurou suddenly felt as if he had fallen into a trap.

The shadow ninja flipped the gear as the puppet's mouth suddenly opened and Shikamaru pushed chakra into the puppet's head.

Needles fired out in waves towards Kankurou who suddenly took off as the needles, that he knew was poisoned, were shot towards his direction.

Shikamaru continued using the sand ninja's puppet against him until he saw the small hand seal the ninja had formed. He quickly reached into his pouch before jumping away in time as the puppet's head suddenly snapped closed and spun its head towards his direction. He threw a kunai towards the feet of the puppet as a tag attached to it lit up.

Shikamaru ran away just in time as the kunai exploded, sending pieces of the puppet to scatter the arena floor.

Quickly dusting himself, he stood up to face his opponent who seemed to be smirking. Shikamaru made a single hand sign as they waited for a brief moment with both of them staring once again at each other.

Kankurou slowly brought his hands up with a smirk on his face as he spotted the limbs of his doll scattered all over the place.

It only took a few moments as they both waited. Shikamaru with his one hand seal and Kankurou with his hands up before the sand ninja shot his arms forward.

"Shadow imitation technique," the leaf ninja spoke out as the shadow from the floor stretched across the arena.

Kankurou formed a connection with his chakra strings to the puppet limbs. His hand twitched as blades appeared before he tried to roll out of the way from the shadow attack.

To his surprise the shadow followed him until he stood up and quickly directed the strings to act.

The limbs from the severed limbs of his puppets rose in the air and flew towards the Leaf ninja before Kankurou's whole body froze and just in time as the spikes hovered over Shikamaru.

"Connection complete," Shikamaru spoke as he turned around and noticed the spike, "and just in time," he mumbled as he tried to put his arms down.

The puppets above him started to move. Shikamaru froze as he stared at his enemy for the moment; his fingers twitched which had several reactions from the pieces of puppets behind him. One reaction actually shot out a kunai from one of the hands and another shot out a silver pellet across the arena in which purple gas arose, most likely poisoned.

"This is interesting," Shikamaru spoke as he noticed that the connection was still there and now he risked having the spiked limbs ram there blades into him if he didn't control the strings properly.

"We are at a standstill," Kankurou had spoken out as he felt the shadow user test out the string control. Kankurou couldn't move but if the shadow user wasn't careful, one false move of his hands would send the spiked limbs behind the leaf ninja to plummet down and impale him. But then again, if he did some other move like they have observed earlier, the shadow user might accidently trigger a trap from one of the hands, maybe sending poisonous gas their way to poison them or maybe shoot out several senbons…who knows, and by the look in the leaf ninja's eyes, he knew as well.

"I guess, now we just wait," Shikamaru muttered out and they both wondered who would run out of chakra first…

…**Scene Change…**

A bright blue flame soared pass Sasuke, exploding in front of him as he continued to run through the dark halls. He glanced back and saw Yugito, blue flames outlined her body, forming a shape of a feline cat. She was readying another one of her flame attacks in her hand before tossing it towards him. Sasuke countered as he reached a hand back, an orange ball of flame formed as he let it fly. The flame balls collided, momentarily blinding them as Sasuke reached into his pouch attached to his sides. He took out several three pronged shaped kunais that he had recently made, each with a rite attached to them. Quickly, he turned around and released.

The kunais implanted themselves to the floor, the ceiling and to the sides as only a few flew towards Yugito.

She batted them away with her clawed hands before she noticed the Uchiha had disappeared.

She felt something kick her to the sides before something else kicked her from above. She couldn't keep track at where the attacks came from as she swirled side to side like a drunken man before she lit the entire hallway with light.

Sasuke appeared with his leather armor, but he was quickly patting at several blue flames that had caught onto his leather armor. Yugito sniffed the burnt leather before eyeing him again.

Sasuke extinguished the flames from his armor before staring back at the demon container. The fire that protected her was extremely hard to get pass by; Sasuke noted it was familiar to a certain ability of Kyuubi's but still different.

She stalked forward again, the blue flames washed in her skin as it actually dripped onto the floor. The area suddenly became hotter to Sasuke as he activated his Karyuu spread and his orange flames arose around him.

She stopped before laughing, "really now, fire against me," she chuckled as she formed several hand seals.

"Curse of Nibi," she spoke as several wisps of flames formed in the air. It surrounded them and Sasuke was beginning to feel a bit spooked as the small flames danced in the hallway.

He backed up only to stop as a flame touched his leather armor and it caught on fire. His own flames extinguished it before he lifted up his hands and his fingertips glowed.

"Flame bullets," it first glowed in his fingertips before firing out towards Yugito.

She brought her arms up, a shield of blue flames formed and absorbed the orange flames before she smirked and flicked a finger.

Sasuke hissed as he felt something burn his back. He looked around and the wisps of flames around the area stopped moving. She flicked again as more shot towards him.

Sasuke flipped back, rolled out of the way and dodged several wisps of fire. It hurt to touch, especially now that he knew just how hot it was.

He sucked in air before disappearing in a dark flash.

She appeared surprised as she looked ahead, wondering where he went before she saw the bright flames that glowed behind her, she turned around.

"Combined Ninja technique," the fire around Sasuke glowed as he stood there holding a hand seal in front of him, it looked as if he was absorbing his own flames before he spoke, "burning air bullets."

He blew off several balls of wind, each catching on fire forming into a circular cannon ball that headed towards her.

She screamed out as Sasuke felt the spike in her chakra, he couldn't see as her blue flames grew brighter. All he heard was his attacks landing somewhere but instinct told him to move and to move now.

He felt burning hot pain pass through him as he threw himself back. Something ripped off the leather mask that covered half his face before he rolled back and flipped himself back up.

He touched his now bare cheek as he felt it sting.

Yugito arose looking as feral as ever, she laughed in delight as she continued to move forward, "fire, wind, whatever you throw at me won't work."

Sasuke saw the two blue tails made out of flames swish around her, and he knew she was using a lot of the demon's power.

"Then," Sasuke grabbed one of the pipes connected to the wall as Yugito wondered what he was doing, "I guess I have to use a new element."

Before she could act, Sasuke grunted as he ripped the pipe out of the wall and water gushed out towards her. She brought her arms up as steam was rising from the water mixing with her flames.

Then, she felt a thousand jolts as her whole body started to shake in white hot ripping pain. She heard the cackle as she barely opened one of her eyes to face the Uchiha.

She saw the light cackling in his hands, and she knew now that it was lightning.

Sasuke stopped as he saw Yugito fall to the floor. He was lucky he had actually studied Kakashi's technique before today. Slowly, he walked towards the down girl, wondering if she was unconscious before her eyes snapped open and she stood up. Sasuke's eyes spun dangerously as he moved out of the way. She came at him, leaping forward with her hands closed.

She moved fast but Sasuke could tell she was still feeling the effects of his attack as he caught one of her strikes, twisted and snapped his foot towards her chest. She squinted before pulling in and sliding her leg under Sasuke's own.

He saw, threw his arms to the side to release her before flipping back. His hands moved quickly as his eyes already started casting illusion techniques towards the girl.

She started seeing double as she squinted her eyes before she shook her head. Her eyes suddenly glowed blue, "eyes of Nibi," she spoke as her vision cleared and she saw what he was doing.

"Chidori," lightning cackled in Sasuke's hand. He ran forward as He spotted her calling upon her flames once again.

He moved quickly as she shot out several balls of fire towards him, the flames smacked to the sides as Sasuke swerved the best he could in the tight space until finally, he reached her. She brought her clawed hand up; it was burning with enough heat to melt off anyone's skin.

It was supposed to be a killing blow, both their attacks but Sasuke switched the lightning attack to his palms before dodging her initial strike, grabbing her hand with his free hand and pulling her forward.

"Chidori stun!" Sasuke yelled out as his palm landed on her chest and the lightning travelled throughout her body. He heard her scream, so up close that it scared him at how inhuman it sounded. When he knew she had had enough, he stopped his attack and she fell forward. Sasuke caught her as he saw several sparks of electricity travel around her body as she twitched a finger.

His hand twitched as it was still placed on the area he attacked, her chest. He felt something soft and squishy before he blushed and quickly placed her down and made her lean against the wall. Lucky she wasn't awake or else she would be even more furious.

"Ok, objective cleared, now…" He couldn't finish as he heard a large boom resound from the hallways. Then, the ground shook as he saw several cracks form in the walls as the pipes fell out. He had to place a hand on the wall to keep him-self from falling, before he smelled the air. He smelled smoke, and he sensed the air suddenly becoming warmer.

"Don't tell me it started," Sasuke cursed as he stared at the end of a hallway, he could see light rushing towards them. He turned around at the other end of the hallway, it was the same.

"D-damn it," the weak voice attracted Sasuke's attention as he turned around and watched as Yugito was shaking her head.

"Wow, you can really take hits," Sasuke mused and inwardly grew a bit jealous at how resilient demon containers were.

"You," she tried to stand up but instead, wobbled as she rose to her feet.

"Listen, we are about to die in here," he pointed to the end of the hallways as she saw the blast of fire heading towards them. The ground shook even more as a panic expression appeared on her face.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before appearing behind her and slipping an arm behind her waist.

"W-what are you doing," she was about to attack as Sasuke's glare stopped her.

"I am about to save your life now shut up or do you want me to leave you here?"

She stayed quiet as Sasuke concentrated. He felt the connection in his body before he disappeared in a black and blue flash.

The fires collided with each other in the hallway as the place collapsed and the walls fell in…

…**Few minutes earlier…**

Kabuto stood in front of Tsunade, his face sweating without his mask as he wondered what he would do now.

Tsunade was distracted, and Kabuto knew it. After she had taken care of his dead ninjas, she seemed to stall for a bit as blood had appeared from their dead carcass. Sure the stench of the blood was foul, maybe because of how long the blood had been dead, but a ninja such as herself shouldn't find that a problem.

He didn't think much on it, Tsunade was a dangerous foe, and he knew he wouldn't last any longer. He was just lucky she wasn't fighting in her full strength.

His hand glowed green once more as he ran forward. It was a late reaction Tsunade had as the hand zipped past her cheek, forming a scar before she grabbed Kabuto by the collar and threw him against the wall. She slammed a fast towards him, only to miss as Kabuto grabbed the pipe on top of him, pulled himself up and let the punch smack into the wall. It blew a hole to the hallway as he jumped down, crouched and retaliated with a mean kick that landed in her gut.

He couldn't gloat over it as Tsunade responded, bringing another fist up that landed on Kabuto's cheek. It smacked him across the large room and brought him smacking upon the seal covered wall.

He laid there now, his head wobbly as he knew he was falling into consciousness.

Tsunade stalked forward, intending to end this as Kabuto quickly popped a pill into his mouth. He felt the refreshing effects from the chakra pill before he slapped a hand onto the seal, it glowed and the face on Tsunade's was priceless towards Kabuto.

"What have you done?" Tsunade started backing away as Kabuto smirked.

The seal glowed even brighter, turning from blue to red in the matter of moments before Kabuto stood up and spoke, "you had better run, this seal will also activate the other three. Be prepared now, you're death will only be the beginning to this village."

Tsunade glared at the boy before turning back and running away.

Kabuto smirked as he quickly ran to the hallway to the left; he closed the iron door and ran as fast as he could. Sure it was a desperate move, but he didn't want to take any chances, they knew already so now, they must act.

'Be lucky Tsunade,' Kabuto thought as he continued to run, 'by activating it early, you will only have a few minutes until your enemies come into the village…'

Tsunade ran as fast as she could, she took the same way she had entered and followed that path.

The fight she had with Kabuto revealed that she wasn't fully over her blood fear. In fact, throughout the fight, she had making unsure moves, twitching, and forgetting things that almost cost her. The dead ninjas and the stench of blood did nothing to help but now, at least she knew she could still fight.

She felt the explosion rattle the hallways as she momentarily lost balanced and placed her hand on the wall. She felt the temperature in the hallway rise as she turned around and saw the light that was shining towards the wall. She doubled her efforts as she ran as quickly as she could, in an effort to escape this fiery encounter.

…**Scene Change…**

Shikamaru sighed as he turned to the examiner. He grew tired of waiting as he spoke out, "examiner," that attracted Kankurou and the examiner's attention as he continued, "I give."

An explosion rocked the whole stadium as Shikamaru released his technique and Kankurou almost fell to the floor.

The crowd screamed as the walls surrounding the stadium collapsed and soon, mass hysteria was spread throughout the stadium…

…**Sasuke…**

Sasuke appeared outside the pipe room, where they first entered the area. He had breath out in relief that he had made it. He had taken a guess with his golden flash steps, not really counting off the distance he had travelled in order to appear near the entrance without the use of his rites, it was a feat he was proud of before he looked behind him and saw the body of Tsunade outside the now destroyed door.

Before he could go to her, he felt something slam into his gut. He keeled over as he remembered Yugito.

She stared at him coldly as they heard the screams and shouts come from the crowd, "I owe you nothing," she spoke before running off up the stairs and disappearing into the crowd.

"Ch," Sasuke shook off the pain as he went over to Tsunade, shaking her to wake up.

She groaned as she slowly lifted her-self up. Her head was throbbing as she opened her eyes and saw the concerned look of the Uchiha boy.

"Why are you worried brat," she spoke as Sasuke actually smiled at that.

"Nothing, just worried that an old lady like you finally lost her touch," he teased as she glared at him for a moment and he helped her up.

"I need to meet my team miss Tsunade," Sasuke had spoken as Tsunade nodded and Sasuke started to run off.

"Sasuke," Tsunade called out to him before he left.

Sasuke turned back as she nodded to him, "be safe."

He smirked before nodding back, "you too," he disappeared.

…**Scene Change…**

Once the explosion appeared, Sarutobi moved from his seat as his guards suddenly faced the Kazekage.

They stared at each other as the sand guards and the leaf guards tensed at their leaders.

"I never thought you would want revenge against this village, Orochimaru…" the Hokage spoke in his old voice, saddened at his apprentice.

The Kazekage's face was one with shock as he ripped away his costume. His sand guards placed their sound hiate on before Orochiamru appeared in all his glory, but his face was scowling.

"You knew all this time old man," he was so surprised that Sarutobi had to chuckle at his student.

"Yes we did, and we have prepared just in case."

Orochimaru spotted several anbu guards headed their way before he chuckled.

"We seem to have started early and I seem to be without my army for the moment, sensei, but rest assured," Orochimaru smiled but inwardly he was angry, "you will die today," he formed several hand seals, before something moved inside his tunic. Snakes appeared in waves as it shot out towards the oncoming ninjas and the guards before Orochimaru disappeared.

Sarutobi grabbed one snake that tried to bite him, tightened his grip before the snake disappeared in a puff of smoke. He still stared though because he knew he would have to be the one to stop his old student…

**...Scene Change…**

Down below the stadium, every available ninja quickly began work. Even though a few were confused, they knew the drill, they needed to get the villagers and low leveled ninjas out through the secret tunnels from below. Some led the group towards the infirmary were one of the hidden passage ways was located while others led them elsewhere, but it was chaos trying to control the screaming of the crowd as the ninjas all worked together before the main force appeared…

Sasuke appeared in the stadium floor, his dark leather tunic already contained a few scratches and burnt marks and his mask was already ruined, but he still stood in front of the two contestants that were fighting earlier.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru questioned as Kankurou quickly directed his puppet to reform before standing in front of them.

Sasuke yelled out, "TEAM SEVEN REGROUP!"

Even to the screams of the crowd that tried to escape the stadium, his voice still had the effect he needed.

Several ninjas appeared in the stadium floor, he spotted Tenten, Ami, Sakura, Shino, Hinata, and even the Sand ninjas.

What surprised him though was that other ninjas had appeared, a few genins from the academy and even some chuunins who didn't seem to know what was going on.

"Sasuke," a few had asked as he faced all of them, "what's going on?"

He saw Ami and Sakura move close as he already spotted Gaara scanning the area, his eyes unwavering while he watched the others.

"To those of you who don't know," Sasuke looked all around him as he saw the Hokage barking out orders, or Tsunade and several of the anbus who already started moving to their tasks by securing the stadium, "we are at war…"

* * *

**And so it begins, with the war starting early, it left them only a few minutes to prepare until the main force attacks the city. What will happen as Sasuke tries the best he could to save his friends. And how will the Hokage beat his old apprentice and what surprises will occur along the way…**


	40. Chuunin Battles: War

Ch 40

**Notes: So officially, this is my main fic, so instead of concentrating on other fics, I will spend the time I do have to update this one. Hope you like this brief, very brief, update, to show that I have started working on this fic once again so now I am working on the next chapter, my classes have started but like I said, I will only be working on this fic whenever I can. **

* * *

The thoughts of war, so sudden that it had shocked the ninjas to their cores; they each stood in the center of the arena, some scared, and others already shaking.

War was always the same, no matter how you see it, even for a ninja who was trained for combat; it could be an intimidating thing.

It was Sasuke who broke the brief silent as he noticed Gaara's subtle twitch.

"How far?" Sasuke had asked as the group quieted down.

Gaara closed his eyes for a moment before speaking, "still far away…"

Sasuke nodded before facing the group, he spoke, "Chuunins," he noticed them. He didn't really blame them, some looked new, and others well…Sasuke knew that this was supposed to be a secret, especially with people like Kabuto running around in the village disguised as a Leaf ninja, it was understandable if not all the Chuunins knew, "you need to report to the nearest Jounins, you are needed there not here."

The group watched as a few nodded before jumping away, in search for the nearest Jounin.

The others soon started crowding towards Sasuke.

"How about us, what can we do?" Someone spoke out as Sasuke spotted a few of them who looked excited. It was that excited expression that told Sasuke that they weren't ready.

"Listen, I will only tell you this one," His eyes fell upon each of them, never losing its intensity, "this is nothing like the books, this is real. You will have to act fast; you will have to do things you might not want to, such as kill."

They grew silent at the comment as Sasuke continued, "we face mostly Chuunins and Jounins, practically no genins unless the enemy is really desperate, which I doubt," Sasuke pointed towards the crowd, already half of them were gone, "there is a secret doorway inside the stadium's infirmary, at the end of the main hallway there's a seal in the white wall that can only appear once chakra is sent to it, it will take you to the nearest safe house. No one will say anything if you choose to leave. Because if you aren't ready, you will die and if you do leave, remember, you can still live to fight another day."

Sasuke watched them now, saw the uncertain looks on a few before some started to leave with their heads down. Those who did stay grew fierce in their stances; they stared at Sasuke, waiting for some sort of guide.

"They breached the gates," It was the voice of Gaara as Sasuke calculated how much time they had left.

"Sasuke, what will we do?" someone asked with Sasuke not sure who it was that said it as he counted off the numbers. Only a few genins remained now and so did his friends, but with all that, a part of him became annoyed.

Why did they turn to him though? What compelled them to listen to him out of all people? Sasuke stood there for a moment; he only meant to call his team, not the others.

He continued to pause before he felt a hand nudge his arm. He turned to the sides to find the face of Tenten staring back at him before he nodded; he had to get it together.

"Alright, what I need you guys to do is to secure the infirmary room. Tenten," she stood straight when Sasuke called her, "you will lead the genins to the area, help them fill the place with traps and to help anyone else who was left behind head to the safe house."

"Chouji, Ino, go with her. It will be close quarters; your techniques will be useful, especially your mind control techniques Ino and your body enlarging techniques Chouji, to push them out."

They nodded as Shino spoke up to him, "I was already given orders about this war," he wasn't looking but Sasuke knew Shino was staring at his teammates who slowly went to his sides, "team 8 has a mission to complete."

"Good luck then Shino," he glanced at Hinata and nodded to her as she nodded back.

He watched Shino and the large group start to leave before he spotted Shikamaru walking along with his teammates Ino and Chouji.

"Shikamaru, wait."

The ninja in name stopped along with his teammates. Sasuke turned to Temari, "I'll stick this guy with you, I'm pretty sure he will be very useful."

"Ch," Temari shook her head, "I really don't think he would be that useful to us."

Shikamaru raised a brow, one part insulted and yet another part relieved before he spotted the smirk on Sasuke's face, he wondered what the Uchiha was up to.

"There is something you don't know about this ninja, he is a genius."

The others perked up at the info, a few disbelievingly as Shikamaru narrowed his eyes; they continued to listen as Sasuke spoke.

"Out of any ninja in our class, I would feel safer if he was in my team," Sasuke smiled in comfort towards the sand team as he signaled Shikamaru over to them, "just trust me on this."

"Hmp," Temari shrugged before nodding her head, "alright then, let's just get this over with, and tell him not to slow us down."

Sasuke nodded with a smile as he heard a muttered response from his fellow leaf ninja. As Shikamaru passed Sasuke, he slowed in his steps with his eyes that briefly glanced at Sasuke before he spoke in a whisper that only they both could hear.

"You've been watching us, all of us, and it is safe to say you have an understanding of our abilities…Sasuke Uchiha," Shikamaru turned straight ahead once more as Sasuke remained impassive, "what I wonder is when did you start treating us as if we were your enemy."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke quickly questioned as his body stiffened. Last thing he needed was mistrust from his own allies.

"It's odd, you seem to know what we are capable of, and my guess is that you've been keeping close tabs on us ever since the academy, it just leads me to question, why?"

They stared at each other once more as Sasuke was stuck with nothing to respond with.

"What are you guys whispering about?" came the response of an impatient Sand ninja as Shikamaru shrugged and walked forward.

"It was nothing," he answered before turning back to glance at Sasuke once more.

Sasuke stood still, he knew now that Shikamaru was suspicious of him; he just wondered where he had slipped off, what he had done to tip off the shadow ninja. He decided to store that later, he would have a little chat with Shikamaru when this war was over with.

"Move out."

The others nodded before rushing out to fulfill their tasks. Sasuke watched them all leave before he stared up ahead at the top of the stadium; he spotted the Hokage, along with other ninjas who seemed to be discussing a battle plan.

"So is that what you were speaking to Kakashi sensei about," Sakura asked to the sides as Sasuke turned to her.

"Yes, we have a mission to complete," he noticed Ami silently standing near, "Ami?"

She seemed to snap out of it before facing him once more, "sorry," her face turned serious, "so, what's the mission?"

Sasuke was unsure what to think about that reaction before he shook his head and started explaining about their target, the demon container of Cloud.

…**Scene Change…**

The great Tsunade looked out into the stadium floor, spotting the crowd of genins moving out, and it seemed to her that they were heading to the infirmary room. She spotted the ninja who looked to be in charge before she had to let out a little laugh, "of course," she spoke out to herself.

"Acting like a school girl, the shame Tsunade," it was a humorous voice that came from her side, something that she had to roll her eyes on.

"Funny Jiraiya, maybe I should say the same about that apprentice of yours," she eyed him before standing straight to face him.

The white haired man only shook his head as he grinned at his old teammate, "we have strong genins this year, we need to make sure to guide them properly."

"Hmp, that's not my concern," she waved a hand in the air before leaning against the rail, "so, what are the orders."

Jiraiya nodded, "I am to help Sarutobi sensei take down our old teammate. I had helped the Konoha ninjas set up summoning seals around the village to help counter the snake summons we might encounter. The toads will lend their help, but now the decision you have to make is do you want to help deal with the summons and help around the village or will you follow me and Sensei to deal with Orochimaru."

"Do you really think I need to help you and sensei deal with Orochimaru, he isn't that powerful," she said not really understanding why they would need help to take down one teammate.

"Yes but then again, Orochimaru is always full of surprises, who knows what he has in store," Jiraiya folded his arms as he watched her, "it is safe to assume he thought of something just for us."

Tsunade stepped out from her comfortable position leaning on the rail and walked forward, "I will help around the village, I still find it hard to believe you would need my help to take down one teammate, you and sensei alone are strong enough to handle it."

"Alright then Tsunade, if that is your decision."

They both moved to the others and watched as the ninjas started to mobilize and move out, all with the elder Sarutobi in charge. Things were moving quickly as one by one, the ninjas started leaving, Tsunade left with one group as Jiraiya stayed by his teacher's side, watching things proceed.

An explosion rocked the stadium as Sarutobi gave out the order. The ninjas moved out as the enemy started to fill the stadium. The leaf ninjas moved to the high stadium roofs, meeting the enemies head on as Sarutobi and Jiraiya spotted the person they were looking for.

He stood on top of the broken down stadium wall, his yellow eyes staring at them, taunting them to follow before he leapt into a clearing and ran off.

"It's a trap," Jiraiaya spoke out as he tightened the leather bracelet on his arms.

"It's a trap," Sarutobi responded as he started heading out, leaping forward with Jiraiya and a few anbus following, "we all know it's a trap, keep a sharp eye Jiraiya, who knows what awaits us…"

… **Scene Change…**

A kunai sailed through the air and impaled an enemy cloud ninja in the head, causing an instant death. Sasuke pulled out another one, before turning to his teammates, watching their shocked expressions.

It was all the same to him, it wasn't as if he never killed before, he had, but to these guys, it was still shocking he could do it so easily. It's not as if he enjoyed it, but he couldn't allow the enemy time to recover and attack from behind.

"We got a mission to do, let's go," Sasuke instructed, snapping his team out of their trance before they nodded maybe with a bit of hesitancy.

A veil of sand surrounded their team; Sasuke smirked as he heard several thumps hit the sand. Gaara outstretched his hands before guiding them to the sides.

"Sand needles," he shot out bursts of sands in the shape of senbons, in waves towards the area a group of ninjas were moving from, forming clouds of smoke and destruction before reforming the sand into his gourd.

"I'll stay here," he spoke in his voice before a sand platform raised him in the air, "go now," the platform carried him off as Sasuke heard the words 'sand burial' and another wave of sand smashed into the walls to the opposite sides, consuming more ninjas.

Sasuke took a running start, watching as Ami and Sakura followed along. The noises they heard, ninja techniques were being shouted out, along with mini explosions here and there.

A cloud ninja got in their way, Sasuke quickly leapt forward, his elbow out, impacting the ninja's chest before Sakura came from behind, slamming her fist to the back of the ninja, causing him to flip over to Ami who uppercut the falling ninja, slamming her fist into the ninja's face, making sure he was really out before falling to the floor.

Ami slammed her hand to the floor, flipping over a wall of ground as senbons impacted the shield. Sasuke breathed in before aiming forward, spotting several Sound ninjas near the top of the stadium chairs. He blew out several fireballs, searing in the wind and impacting the stadium seats, exploding on contact.

A gust of wind swept up from behind, bodies of ninjas flew back to the floor, groaning out in pain before there was a cloud of purple smoke that filled the group of fallen ninjas, poisonous gas.

Sasuke spotted Temari and Kankurou's puppet in the distance, he nodded his thanks to them as he spotted Shimkamaru appear and yelled out to the sand ninjas. They nodded before starting to leave but the shadow ninja eyed Sasuke once more before finally leaving.

Team seven continued to move afterwards, Sasuke sensing around the stadium before he pointed to the top of the stadium walls. His feet glowed with chakra, allowing him to climb up the walls, and to his sides, Sakura and Ami ran along as well.

A blue mass of fire surprised the whole group, Sasuke reacted, forming a wall of fire that took the impact but he was forced to fall back by the small explosion that made him lose his balance. He caught himself, flipping by the wall and landing on the floor, crouched down before staring up at his attacker.

Ami and Sakura stopped while still upright, sticking to the wall and staring up as well, watching as they spotted the girl in their descriptions.

"So Sasuke, are these your teammates?" she laughed as Sakura and Ami wondered how they knew each other.

Ami pulled out a kunai, dropping any questions as her mind focused on the mission.

"I don't see how we should be concerned about this person," she started running forward, her hand out and kunai forward, "leave it to me!"

"Ami, don't be reckless!" Sasuke shouted before he tried to jump back onto the wall.

Several kunais rained in on him, he had to dodge it, rolling out into the ground before he felt the shift of chakra, and the movement of the ground. His legs reacted, kicking up, allowing him to leap in the air, dodging the spikes that formed from the ground.

"Your fight is with me boy," a cloud ninja appeared in front of him, with his eyes seemingly delightful.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes; this person seemed familiar to him as he reached into his back pouch, checking what he had in store for this enemy.

"You don't remember me, do you?" he asked as Sasuke tried to figure out if he knew any cloud ninjas. The way he was dress was the same like any cloud ninja, how could he know him.

"Fine, let me jot your memory of that night so many years ago," his hands moved fast, forming symbols as he slammed his hands down into the ground, "Earth release: Raging spikes technique!"

The ground started shifting, spikes formed, popping out from the ground and soon, sprouting from underneath his feat.

Sasuke quickly blurred, moving out of the spot and into the air before he felt the ninja's presence behind him. Quickly, be blocked, bringing his right arm up before an electrical impulse shocked him, leaving him in pain which left a brief opening that allowed the enemy to slam down with both hands together smacking him straight down to the floor.

The Uchiha was stunned as he lifted himself up from the floor, quickly shook it off before standing up and staring at the ninja again, that technique was familiar, he had to admit, but still, what did he mean all those nights ago.

"You, made me fail my mission boy," the cloud ninja walked closer. Sasuke saw that he was wearing a patch in one eye, he was old, more like an old angry ninja but not yet old enough to be considered a grandpa. The ninja's body was angry as he approached the boy, "sent me back to my own village, branded a failure, oh how have I been waiting for this day."

Sasuke stood up, both his hands reaching behind his back, placing them inside his pouch before tightly holding on to the Uchiha wind shurikens in them, "sorry but, I don't remember you," he pressed the weapons as the spikes extended and he threw each one, spinning in the air and towards the Cloud enemy.

The cloud ninja dodged it, leaning to the sides and ducking like an experienced ninja he was. Sasuke came from the front, his fist shooting out only to be caught by the ninja.

"Still weak I see," he laughed as the atmosphere suddenly became hot.

Sasuke smirked with a feral grin on his face, "no, I'm just trying to figure out, who the hell are you," he kicked off with his chakra rising. Fire burned all around him as he disappeared from the cloud ninja's view. He moved fast, his hands were only blurs to the enemy who felt the impact of a blow.

The Uchiha appeared from behind, from high up, slamming down his elbow towards the ninja's neck only to have it pushed away by the cloud ninja's fist before countering with a quick jab. Sasuke blocked with his other arm, twisting in the air as his leg shot out, the foot reaching the target, kicking the enemy's upper back and separating the two.

Sasuke made the fires wrap around his body before running forward again, "Fire spiral," he spoke as the flames of an Uchiha burned with vigor, wrapping around his arm. He struck with such precision, his fingers out like a blade, slicing through, only to watch as his enemy jumped up in the air to dodge.

Even as the initial attacked failed, the fire rose up from his body and followed the ninja into the air.

"Fire attacks again boy," the Cloud nin spoke in annoyance as he struck down with his hand, a karate chop down the spiraling fire which dissipated the attack.

Sasuke heard an explosion as he looked up at the top of the stadium walls; he grew worried for his teammates before he watched his enemy.

He landed on the floor and faced Sasuke once more, "my name is, Geshira, the man whose life you ruined."

Now it came to Sasuke, he remembered that night long ago, and also the night he had first met the demon container of Cloud as Naruto. This Geshira was there with Kabuto. He knew he would see him in the battlefield, but now he recognized him, the person in front of him.

Sasuke tightened his fist before glaring at the Cloud ninja, "I swore to that girl you tried to kidnap that I would grow stronger to protect her," he punched his fist towards him, "now I can show you, how much stronger I've gotten."

"Hah, you're a mere genin," Geshira responded while leaning forward with his face smug, "I am a jounin ranked ninja, what do you expect to do to me?"

"Ranks," Sasuke scoffed as his eyes turned red with the sharingan activating, "ranks are meaningless, why you could still be as weak as an academy student and gain a rank of chuunin, what would you call that?"

The cloud ninja narrowed his eyes, "and what are you then, genin, you may have an impressive rumor circulating around this pitiful village, but rumors are rumors, and so far, you show me nothing to cause a concern."

"Then," Sasuke smirked, a smug smirk that had Geshira feeling uncomfortable before he blinked, "don't blink." One of Sasuke's fingers tugged forward, as if pulling on a wire before he started to disappear.

"Wha-" he couldn't finish it when the boy had disappeared in a burst of black butterflies.

'An illusion!?'

The whistling of steel was heard in the air before Geshira felt the painful stab from behind with two big thuds that almost left him falling to the floor, his head shot up, staring up at the sky while he roared out in pain with two medium sized Uchiha wind shurikens stuck out from his back, blood already pouring out of the protruding objects.

"Over here"

The voice came from below as Geshira looked down beneath him before he felt the sole of the boy's sandals smack into the bottom of his jaw, sending him high up in the air. The cloud ninja felt whatever was in his back loosening before detaching.

Sasuke jumped along with the body, his hands and feet burning with fire as he struck down his enemy. His fists met the stomach and chest, his right leg shot up high before coming low as Geshira felt each blow, along with the burning sensation that it left before Sasuke's fiery leg slammed down onto Geshira's belly.

He didn't know how long he had been up in the air or when did he land on the ground floor as he felt the solid ground on the impact. He saw his blood leak out from his sides, and the blood that leaked out of his mouth as his vision blurred.

"Phoenix combo," Sasuke spoke as his eyes shut off and he stared at the down ninja, watching as he had defeated his opponent, supposedly a Jounin.

He coughed up more blood as his vision blurred once again, but he still tried to stay focused on the Uchiha, "kill me," he had said as Sasuke realized the ninja had given up on life the moment he had fallen.

Sasuke shook his head, sure he could do it but then, "was your life really ruined because of that day?" he asked which surprised the ninja, "that girl was traumatized because of that night, and I had to help her get over it," Sasuke started walking away as he headed towards his teammates, a part of him worried as he felt the rising chakra. He turned back to Geshira whose body was broken, and lying in a small cracked pit, almost seemed useless really before he spoke again, "titles, genins, chuunins, jounins, it's not the power that determines them, it's the mind. If you don't have the right mind then you will never rise above your title," he clenched his fist, looking down at it, "this world is slowly forgetting this concept," he walked to the ninja, watching as he was hanging on to each word before Sasuke formed a tight fist.

"I am not going to kill you, but if you live after this day, well, at least you'll still be alive," Sasuke punched Geshira's face, not hard enough to break anything, but still hard enough to leave him unconscious.

He slowly rose from the body before staring up at the stadium roof, watching as blue flames had sparked out. Part of him was satisfied, he did grow strong, and hopefully, strong enough to protect the people he cherished. He jumped up on the wall and started rushing forward, to lend help to his teammates…

… **Few Minutes Earlier…**

Ami reached the top, using her foots to push herself, running up the wall and jumping high up with her kunai clutched tightly in her hand. She fell upon her enemy, stabbing her weapon down only to watch as the blonde ninja had only moved to the sides before grabbing her wrist in the air.

Failed, her initial attack was put down easily as the blonde enemy leaned close to the girl before tsking.

"Is this really Sasuke's teammate, I am disappointed."

"Shut it," Ami struck with her other fist, freeing her wrist before she ran forward, trying to continue her attacks. She threw the kunai first, watched as the girl dodged it by leaning to the sides before Ami ran forward, throwing reckless punches.

The demon of Cloud dodged them, batting them away before crouching at an opening, tightening her fist and slamming it towards Ami's gut. She coughed out in surprise at how quick it was before she saw the next blow coming. She pushed herself back, quick enough that she fell and rolled back before standing up again and rubbing her stomach. To Ami's surprised, the it felt as if her stomach was burning, a sort of lingering attack as she glared back at the demon container, someone just like her and Gaara.

Walking calmly to the girl, the Cloud ninja watched with a disappointed face, a brief spark of fire from her palms glowed in the air before a feral grinned appeared, "I wonder how Sasuke was stuck with such a weak girl like you."

Ami felt herself growing angry, her blood started to boil with her body tensing as she started to run off again.

"Ami, stop," Sakura appeared, placing her hand on Ami's shoulder which stopped the girl in place.

Ami turned back, watching as her teammates green eyes stared at the enemy until Ami felt the quake coming from her shoulder. Ami stared at Sakura, watched as her teammate had placed her hand on her stomach before green chakra appeared and Ami started to feel a little better.

She was scared, Ami could feel it with the shake of the girl's hand, but she knew she would still fight, she could also feel the courage within her.

"She is trying to make you lose your temper so you become more reckless, you can't win that way," Sakura stopped healing before pulling out several kunais with paper seals attached to them, "Sasuke told you once, that you may be just as strong as he is, if not stronger, you just need to concentrate on your attacks, look for an opening, alright?"

Ami glanced at Sakura before nodding to her. She stared back at the cloud ninja as she remembered what Sasuke had said, that her name was Yugito before she formed the cross shaped hand seal.

"Shadow clone technique," Ami spoke out as several clones appeared, surrounding them, with some sticking to the side of the wall before Ami pointed forward, shouting out a battle cry and rushing forward.

Each clone ran forward as a kunai shot past from behind them with Sakura's arm stretched forward.

Yugito of Cloud let out a feral grin as she batted the bottom edges of the kunai, letting them slam against the floor before the clones of the purple haired girl met her. Her hands sharpened as she dodged the first strike, shooting her hand forward, stabbing through the clone's belly and watching as it disappeared before she ducked low, her fingers were spread out like a cat's own as she swiped up at the other clones. It was easy for her, she blocked with a hand, grabbed and threw the clones at each other, ran forward and viciously slashed with her hands. The clones kept coming though, which was what annoyed her as she tried to find the original.

A kunai shot past her, grazing her cheek, her irritated eyes spotted the pink haired girl behind the group of clones before she jumped up in the air an over the group before landing to face her.

"Kids, both of you," Yugito spoke before slamming her fist at the girl's face, watching as she fell to the floor, "is this really the Uchiha's team, this is pathetic!"

The pink haired girl in front of her suddenly disappeared in a burst of smoke, surprising Yugito as she spotted the kunai with a seal embedded on the ground. She saw the clones around her as the kunais on the floor, where she initially was and the one in front of her, exploded in a cloud of smoke, spreading out what she could make out as little pieces of paper, each with a tiny seal on them, scattered all around.

"Ami, now!"

Yugito turned to the voice, spotting the girls a few feet away as the purpled haired one, she suspected was Ami by the name, formed a hand symbol.

"Fake and explode," Ami spoke as the clones' forms visibly shifted around Yugito.

The clones detonated, activating the little pieces of paper, catching them on fire causing little tiny bursts of explosion in which Yugito was caught in the center. The fire and smoke filled the area as Ami and Sakura took cover on the ground, both of them turned back to watch if the Cloud ninja was defeated.

The fire continued to burn as they both stood up and watched the flames.

"She was a demon container also, Ami."

"I know, she would have survived that attacked but why isn't the fire…"

It was if the atmosphere sucked out the moisture that filled it. The fire grew and grew, turning a into a mystical color of blue as the girls backed away, staring with wide eyes at the scene.

The blue mystical fire swirled around the center before collapsing and shrinking into the being at the center whose eyes glowed with unnatural intensity. It felt familiar to Ami as she stood up to face it. She felt this feeling when she had met Gaara, the same demonic feeling that pushed her not to show fear.

"That hurt," Yugito had spoken with a voice more irritable than angry as the blue fire filled her body, outlining her shape before it changed from the blue flame to a darker red color of fire, losing its intensity.

"Sakura," Ami had spoken as she formed the cross shaped hand seals, "I'll handle this from now on, just, support me," She ran forward, activating her technique, summoning more clones to her side and jumping forward to face the Cloud ninja…

…**Scene Change…**

Sasuke raced on the wall, trying to get to his teammates but several ninjas kept getting in his way. He slammed his fist at one ninja, he felt his fist push something in, maybe the ninja's nose as the enemy fell back and started falling to the ground. Sasuke jumped forward, his knee slammed at the next ninja, his hand sparked with electricity as he slammed it through the ninja's arm, "Chidori," Sasuke spoke as he heard the painful roar of his enemy before he pulled it out and ended it with a spinning kick to the head. He stared ahead as a few more appeared, Sasuke started to lose his patients.

"Wind Release, Great Breakthrough!"

The wind blew towards the stadium wall, entrapping and pushing the ninjas in front of him away. Sasuke recognized the voice as Temari and Shikamaru appeared at his sides.

"Where are all the Leaf ninjas?" Sasuke asked, watching as the enemy that had been knocked out were coming in to and shaking their heads to wake up.

"It gets heavier in the front," Shikamaru responded as he signaled to Temari who nodded and went to finish off the ninja from earlier, "this area seems important to them, they just keep coming."

"It should be," Sasuke spoke as he started heading up the wall once more before glancing back at Shikamaru, "Orochimaru would concentrate all his power just to get the Hokage," he dashed ahead.

"Orochimaru?" Shikamaru was confused at first before watching as a fresh group of Leaf ninjas arrived at one of the fallen walls in the stadium, "at least now we have some help," he pulled out a kunai and joined the battle.

Sasuke arrived at the top, only to find no one as he looked around and sensed the familiar chakra in the air. He looked out into the village before catching a glimpse of two fiery figures in the distance; he started heading towards them…

…**Ami…**

Ami's clones popped in front of her, the burning intensity already taking hold of the original Ami who exploded another clone. The blast sent both of them jumping down from top the stadium wall and into the village. Ami landed on the ground, holding on to a burnt wound on her side as she looked around for the enemy Yugito and also wondering if Sakura was caught up in that blast.

The cackling of fire, a familiar technique caught her attention as she rolled to the side and dodged a fireball, before jumping onto the wall of a building and running up to the roof. Another ball of fire awaited her as she leapt out of the way, watching as part of the tiles cracked and broke away at the impact. She watched as Yugito appeared, a smirk implanted on her face with dark fire burning all around her body.

She walked with the dark fire's intensity heating the air all around them as small sparks of what could be seen as blue fire, disappeared and reappeared in the air.

'This person,' Ami's vision blurred as Yugito's form changed in her eyes, 'she fights just like…'

Instead, she saw him, her teammate Sasuke, the same smirk he always wore in battle, with the burning flames she always felt around him before she shook her head as Yugito's form reappeared.

"Oi, kid, are you even paying attention?"

Ami stood up with her hands clenching to her sides, "shut up" She spoke out before running forward with her hands reaching into her back pouch.

Yugito rolled her eyes as the fire died down and she lifted her hand up, "I wonder if killing you would make that boy angry?"

Ami pulled out her kunais, throwing them and sparking off the detonation seals within them, only to watch them explode away from Yugito who had one hand up and a wall of fire blocking the way.

'Sasuke this, Sasuke that,' Ami thought in anger before watching in surprise as the Cloud ninja appeared in front of her with her claw like hands grabbing a hold of her face and slamming her down to the floor.

Ami struggled, but she still couldn't help but think of her Uchiha teammate, 'it's always Sasuke to come to the rescue, always me needing saving,' her hand balled up into a fist as the purple haired ninja started to feel the fiery essence of Yugito.

The blonde enemy was enjoying herself as she activated her flames again, watching as the girl struggled within her grip.

'I've grown stronger too, haven't I?' Ami asked her-self, her eyes starting to tear as she remembered all her training, 'What have I been doing all this time?'

"Are you crying?" Yugito sniffed in distaste, "if you're going to die, at least die with some respect."

Her hand moved to the girl's neck, tightening as the fire continued to burn, outline of the fire almost reaching her hand, "I hate people like you, weak, always expecting someone to come to your aide…look at me," she glared at the girl Ami, watching as she struggled to open one eye to stare at Yugito's own.

"You don't know what it feels like to be abandoned, don't know what it's like to live in an unfair world where everyone treats you like dirt," Ami could feel the hate in those words, she could feel the emotions of the girl as the grip tightened on her neck and she now struggled to breath, "and now you're wondering why it is you are going to die, well, because when it comes down to it, you are weak."

A gurgled response came from Ami as Yugito stared down with an amused smile, "oh, you have something to say?"

Her grip released somewhat on the Ami's neck who opened her mouth to speak, Yugito leaned in to hear.

"S-shut up"

Suddenly, mud spewed out from the girl's mouth, covering Yugito as she fell back, wiping at herself as the mud covered fire around her body started being put out, sending smoke into the air.

Ami coughed out, gathering her breath before forming a seal, "mud clone technique!"

Clones appeared from the mud as Yugito opened her eyes, wiping away what she could to see well. The clones attacked head on, landing several blows on the distracted cloud ninja. She quickly recovered, slamming her fist down at own clone and slashing another. She didn't expect more mud to appear though when the clones were defeated, the mud fell on her, cooling even more flames as she soon became irritated.

"Damn it, where are you brat," she stormed through the mud clones, slashing her way with her claws as she spotted a single Ami, moving slowly towards her.

A ball of fire formed in her hand as she threw it towards the girl, watching in surprise as her target Ami smacked the fire away before the girl ran up to her, shooting her fist forward and smacking it towards her chest.

For a moment, Yugito was a loss for breath at the impact before another blow struck her across the face and she flew back against the roof tiles, rolling on the floor before flipping herself up and wiping away the small blood on her lips.

"What the hell," she said before she concentrated on her chakra, fueling the fire given to her by the Nibi.

"You really think I care how hard you had it," the voice came from behind as Yugito was surprised to find the girl again, before it exploded in front of her.

Yugito had jumped just in time from the surprise attack; she looked all round the buildings, wondering where the girl was hiding. She couldn't smell, especially with that mud that still covered on her.

"All I care now is stopping you to protect my village!"

The cloud ninja looked up before leaping out of the way as mud fell down from the air and covered the area she was standing on. Clones started appearing from the mud before striking Yugito who could only counter attack, striking back with her clawed hands.

Every time she defeated a clone, not only did they arise again, but the mud got into her body, cooling down the fire techniques she started to perform.

"Where are you, you little brat," Yugito spoke in annoyance as she kicked another clone out of the way and stared at the clones all around her.

She crossed her arms as blue fire suddenly appeared around her body, the wisps of the blue flames filled the air as Yugito concentrated, "Nibi's spheres of exploding flame," the blue fire around her turned into blue balls of fire that shot towards each clone, bursting on impact and destroying them.

The blue fire burned anew with Yugito, the demonic power activating as she could feel her senses increasing. Her noise sniffed the air before her eyes shot across to a platform in a building nearby. It was quick, her movement, as she shot across the building, moving like a bullet, blurring to the platform and finding a surprised Ami.

"Gotcha brat," her blue fired hand formed into a fist that shot towards Ami.

Ami raised her arms up, blocking the attack that slammed against her, but she couldn't predict the power in the attack that sent her flying back into the building wall, breaking through the wall and appearing on the other side. She grunted in pain as she started to lift herself up.

Yugito appeared through the cracked building, the blue fire still burning bright as she stared down at her opponent, "I can see now why that Uchiha is still a genin, especially with a team like this…"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Ami spoke up in irritation as her body stood up to face Yugito once again.

The Demon container of Cloud watched the girl who glared at her with intense eyes, watching as she felt a spike in her chakra and saw several small wisps of red chakra appear beneath her feet with little cracks forming.

"A life of a demon container isn't easy, is it?" Ami asked, watching as Yugito flinched, "but rather than complaining about it to someone, why don't you just do something about it stupid."

"W-what did you say!?" Yugito clenched her hand as she glared at Ami.

'Kyuubi,' Ami thought as she closed her eyes and concentrated on her seal, 'give me chakra…'

…**Scene Change…**

Sasuke landed on the floor before he heard a moan from the sides. Quickly, he found the source before speaking out, "Sakura!" he ran towards her, kneeling beside her and lifting her to sit up.

She moaned again as her eyes slowly opened before spotting who it was, "Sasuke?"

He nodded as he examined her body; there was a bruise on her head, as if something had slammed into it. With his hand, he placed it over the bump and concentrated on healing it.

"Ami was fighting that ninja, but that last attack, I remember trying to dodge it before something bumped my head, I think it was a stone from the explosion."

Sasuke nodded as he helped Sakura stand on her feet before he replied, "as long as you are alright."

There were two familiar chakra spikes a little distance away from them, Sasuke tensed along with Sakura as they felt it.

"Sakura, let's go, Ami might need our help," he spoke as Sakura nodded and they headed towards the area…

…**Scene Change…**

**Yugito **thought she was facing a genin, she thought she wouldn't need to try hard once she had first laid her eyes on the small purple haired girl, but now, as she slammed through the building, she realized there was something familiar about this girl, something that kept her staring into those demonic eyes that belonged to the girl known as Ami.

She flipped herself up, dodging an enhanced strike that sent the ground crumpling before she slammed her blue fired foot down towards the girl that now glowed with red energy.

The bubbling power that Ami felt again was addicting to say but she could feel her mind slipping as she saw the attack and blurred out of the way, dodging it. She appeared on top of the ceiling, watching below as Yugito's eyes snapped up before realizing too late as Ami leapt forward and slammed the Cloud ninja down through the floor and into the ground floor.

Ami was on top of her opponent, her eyes glaring down at the feral eyes of Yugito that glared back as the blue fire and the red energy tried to overcome each other.

"You are, Konoha's demon container," Yugito spoke out before her hand reached underneath Ami's belly and she summoned up a blast of blue fire.

Quickly, Ami jumped back and dodged the attack as Yugito stood up, her eyes still staring at the girl, maybe even surprised.

"Ha, you are!" Yugito laughed which distracted Ami before she shot forward, her whole body slamming against Ami, catching her off guard as she brought her outside before slashing down with her hands. The claws stung Ami who retaliated, throwing a quick fist towards Yugito's belly.

She quickly moved to the side, dodging Ami's attack then moving forward crouching low towards Ami while aiming up with her hands as the blue fire surrounding Yugito concentrated into the palms of her hand before she fired a burst of flames.

The attack caught Ami who was sent flying high up in the sky. Ami concentrated on Kyuubi's chakra, her mouth opening, yelling out a burst of red waves of chakra that disintegrated the blue fire attack. Ami saw Yugito move, she saw the blue fiery blur that ran along the buildings, leaping higher and higher until she shot towards her. The konoha ninja prepared her hands, placing them together as Yugito approached until she slammed them down towards her. Yugito dodged it, spinning as the attack missed before she shot her leg out, slamming it towards Ami's back which sent her falling hard into one of the roof's building. Ami slid against the tiles, breaking them one by one until she finally stopped.

As the demon container of Cloud landed in a spot near the fallen girl, she smirked before walking up to her, "you may have a lot of chakra, but if you don't know how to fight, well, you'll still be a weakling."

She stopped as she saw Ami lifting herself up, Yugito shook her head again, "I have more training than you kid, give up."

"**I told you, to Shut up!"**

A tail sprouted behind Ami as she lifted her hands up and formed the cross shaped seal, something that seemed to have bored Yugito, but the demon of Cloud had to wonder if she should use more of her demon's power as she saw the girl Ami pull even more from her own.

"**Mass Shadow Clone Technique!"**

Ami roared out as Yugito soon blinked in surprise when hundreds of clones appeared around the area. The blonde started feeling a bit nervous as she stared into the eyes of all the clones that watched her before she heard the girl yell once again and the clones attacked.

Two tails sprouted behind Yugito, changing her appearance as she stood on all fours and almost hissed at the incoming clones before she blurred into existence and the sounds of popping clones were soon heard…

Sasuke stood on top of the building with Sakura at his side as he watched the mass of Amis around the buildings. He was a bit amazed seeing all the clones and maybe a bit technique sick, missing his ability to form that many clones from his old life.

"D-did Ami really make all these clones!?" Sakura spoke out in amazement as Sasuke nodded before jumping down to another building.

"Come on, we have to help her," He spoke as he spotted the clones' target, a fast moving ninja, blurring through the mass of clones, cutting through them as if they were butter.

"Stay out of this," the voice was harsh and familiar as Ami appeared in front of them, more importantly, her red slit eyes were staring at Sasuke.

"What are you talking about, let me help you," Sasuke argued back as Ami approached him, her eyes staring intently at him. She stood in front of him, her hand grabbed his shirt as she spoke, "this is my fight Sasuke, stay out of it."

"Ami…" The Uchiha saw her eyes; there was no talking her out of it as he reluctantly nodded which made Ami release before she ran back into battle.

Sasuke could feel Kyuubi's chakra releasing from the seal, Ami had to be careful less she become consumed with the demon's power.

"Sasuke, will she be…"

"I'll watch her, don't worry," he sensed around wondering if the battle escalated around the whole village yet. He could feel a few ninjas in the distance and a few approaching, "Come on Sakura," Sasuke started moving away but his eyes still watched the battle between Ami and Yugito, "let's help out while we can, I sense a few weak chakra signatures up ahead."

Sakura nodded as she followed Sasuke, both of them still keeping track of Ami before jumping onto the roof and running along to help out in this war.

The clones of Ami continued to burst, with the flames of blue fire covering large distances and areas, getting rid of the clones proved easy for the blonde Cloud ninja.

The real Ami appeared from the crowd, it was easy distinguishing her since she had a red bubbling energy around her that outlined a shape of a fox as she ran across the building and slammed into Yugito, knocking her to the side of a building.

Yugito coughed out before she kicked Ami off, slamming her flame imbued fist at the girl, watching as she twitched at the pain before Yugito grabbed her arms, jumped above her, spinning the girl's body and finally throwing her aside to the streets.

She hissed as she felt a burning sensation penetrate her blue flames as she spotted a blot from that girl Ami's red energy. Impossible as it seemed but the red energy seemed stronger than her Nibi flames, which meant that the girl was really a threat.

Yugito didn't have time to think it all out as a pair of red chakra claws out stretched and shot towards her. She rolled out of the way before jumping once the claws slammed down on her. Her legs stuck to the wall she landed on as she started heading up to the roof, her eyes briefly confirming the position of Konoha demon container before she arrived at the roof and waited.

Ami did not disappoint as she soon appeared, her form several paces away from Yugito.

"I guess now is a good time to tell you," Yugito spoke as she spotted a stream of lightning firing off to the distance, it was the signal which brought a smile to the blonde's face, "Sasuke is hiding something important to this village, something concerning a certain missing ninja," she said the word 'ninja' playfully as Ami flinched in surprise, her mind becoming distracted.

"**Naruto?" **

Yugito smirked before she slammed her hands together and a bright bursting light blinded Ami.

"Catch me if you can, demon of Konoha," Ami heard her laugh as she rubbed at her eyes. Kyuubi's chakra died down as she spotted the path the cloud ninja ran off too.

'What did she mean by that,' Ami wondered as she gave chase, her mind wondering what it was exactly that connected Sasuke and Naruto together which made her wonder if Sasuke would actually tell her…

**Sasuke** pulled a large stone off of an injured leaf ninja, it seemed like the ninja was caught in an explosion from the blast before he watched as Sakura started healing the injured right away.

"Uh, who's," the ninja tried to speak as Sasuke placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him quiet.

"It's alright, we're allies," Sasuke nodded to Sakura who started to concentrate harder on healing him.

"U-Uchiha?"

Sasuke shook his head before he felt something in the distance. He stood up, sensing towards Ami's direction before a worried look crossed his face, he knew Ami would be able to handle Yugito, maybe stall long enough for Ami to come to her senses and let him help, "Sakura, please take care of him, and if you can, get him to the infirmary in the stadium," he looked down at her, spotting her hesitant look, "would you like me to go with you?"

Sakura shook her head as she stared down at the injured ninja who looked old enough to be a Jounin but she wasn't sure, "no, I can handle it Sasuke, please, just go help Ami and complete the mission, ok?"

"Yeah but I am worried about you."

The pink haired teammate shook her head before taking Sasuke's hand in hers and gently squeezing, "I can take care of myself Sasuke, besides, I know I can find help once I reach the stadium, we have a lot of Leaf ninjas in there."

"Alright then Sakura," Sasuke nodded, letting go of her hand before turning around and facing the area she sensed Ami was at, "I promise to come back safely with Ami, count on it," he sped off as Sakura watched him leave, her eyes still filled with worry before she shook it off and concentrated on healing the injured ninja.

"Just be safe, the both of you," she whispered sadly as her eyes hardened to complete her task…

* * *

**The battle rages on as Sakura worries as Sasuke left to help Ami track down the retreating Yugito. What did the signal mean exactly and what surprises does the Cloud ninja have in store for Team 7? **


	41. Chuunin Battles: Life

Ch 41

**This is actually part of the last chapter…anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

"Come on, come at me," her voice was spoken with irritation as her menacing figure walked through the streets with a few Konoha ninjas by her side.

A group of Cloud and Sound ninjas waited in the distance, watching the legendary Sannin Tsunade, taunt them from a far. They stood in a group, each one wondering who should start the attack first as Tsunade seemed to be getting impatient.

"No? Fine," She placed a leg back as she watched the group, "I'll just get you," she kicked out her leg, high up in the air before slamming it down to the floor. The impact was that of an earthquake, especially with the ripples in the ground, tearing the stones up and around as it shot through the group. It was a dust that flew past them until the ground collapsed, the earth split and smacked the group of enemy ninjas who was soon swallowed up by the attack.

"A-amazing," A leaf ninja whispered to her side, watching as the group of enemies was soon obsolete while Tsunade shrugged and pointed off to the sides.

"Go circle around the stadium, if you spot any summons, send out the signal and if you need help, try to get me."

"Yes Tsunade-sama," the ninjas with her chorused before running through the area, leaving Tsunade to continue through the village, walking as if nothing was happening. She felt twin sparks of chakra to the side before she jumped in the roof and headed towards the spot.

She sensed around as she looked at the stadium in front of her before finally jumping in the air again and slamming down at the floor. It seemed she had taken whoever it was she sensed by surprise as she saw the girl drop down to the floor.

"Oh," Tsunade examined the situation, saw the pink haired girl holding on to the injured man before she saw the wounds that seemed to have healed, "did you do this?" she asked as she signaled the girl to gently place the body down.

"Yes Miss Tsunade, he only experienced a minor concussion from a blast near the stadium and also minor scrapes and wounds," the pink haired girl pointed at the hole in the stadium wall, "I was going to bring him to the infirmary where the other genins are held up in."

"I see," the sannin of slugs helped the girl lift the injured man up before she placed his arm over her shoulder and moved her hand over his waist, "take me to the genins, I have a new mission for you."

"Alright," the genin nodded before moving towards the destroyed stadium center, in hopes of finding the infirmary.

"Did you get separated from your teammates, or where you not with them?" Tsunade asked, watching as the girl's face lit up with worry. She knew the girl must have broken away from them.

"My teammates are on a mission, I remained here to help this Leaf ninja we found."

"Will you catch up to them?"

She shook her head, sadly, as she continued looking forward, "I have been asking myself that question for a long time, healing is all I can do now, they've gotten stronger, the both of them," she sighed as her head sunk low, "I envy them…"

It was a frown that appeared on Tsunade's lips, fear of never catching up to your teammates, she knew that fear, a lot of teams have it, "are you going to catch up with them on the mission, I mean."

"Oh," the girl blushed if embarrassed for leaking out something that wasn't important, "no, I'm going to help out the genins in the infirmary, that's all I can do at the moment."

"Don't worry kid," Tsunade spoke in reassurance, watching as she looked up to her, "not many people can become adept in the medical art, count yourself lucky that you are acquainted in it, which brings out your new mission," she stared around, spotting as the battle continued on the stadium before she signaled the girl to move quietly to the sides, towards the open hallway, "I'll be assigning a few chuunins I find to your little genin outpost, they will scour the field for the injured and bring them into the infirmary where you will help treat the wounded. But don't worry; I know the infirmary is connected to the secret hideout, so make sure you send a few genins in there to gather some medical ninjas, alright?"

"Yes Tsunade sama," she nodded as they paused once they reached into the open hallway leading up to the infirmary rooms.

"By the way, what is your name?" Tsunade asked, watching as the girl stared up at her eyes, surprising Tsunade with the courage she found within those eyes.

"My name is Sakura."

"Alright Sakura, let's go," Tsunade spoke before moving into the hallway, both of them on guard as they both helped the injured Leaf ninja…

…**Scene Change…**

Ami followed the Cloud demon container known as Yugito through the forest while finally stopping at the edge of a large tree branch. Her eyes spotted Yugito, standing there calmly at the end of another tree branch close to her as a smirk still appeared on her face.

"So, you figure it out yet?" Yugito asked, watching as the girl Ami didn't seem as amused as her.

"What are you talking about, what does Sasuke and Naruto have to do with our battle," Ami asked with a part of her a bit curious.

"Nothing really, I am just surprised you didn't know," Yugito's face showed a fake concern as she leaned forward towards Ami, "your own teammate didn't even tell you, oh my."

"What is wrong with you," Ami yelled out, slashing down at the air with her hand in anger, "if you are going to say it, then just say it."

"Ha, and ruin the fun, besides," she tsked while smiling at Ami, "that boy isn't even here."

Ami quickly threw a kunai towards Yugito, watching as the girl dodged it before laughing as Ami readied another kunai.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you," she started speaking loud enough, as if she was yelling it out to everyone, "the Great Sasuke Uchiha is-"

A figure shot out of the trees, moving so fast that Ami didn't even see him, she only felt the wind past by her until the figure tackled into Yugito, slamming her against the giant tree trunk.

"Oof," Yugito breathed out in pain before opening her eyes. A smirk appeared on her face as she spotted the main person she was waiting for, "hello, Uchiha."

Sasuke held her down to the trunk, his eyes un-amused as he moved close to her ears, whispering so that only they both could hear.

"Tell me Yugito, does your life matter to you?"

"What," her eyes narrowed as she stared into the dark obsidian eyes of the boy.

"Suicidal, your tactics are suicidal. You've been depending on your demonic chakra so much, I know you are aware of the consequences," she started gritting her teeth all through the conversation, "drawing too much will eventually destroy your body."

"Why do you care!" she bit back, her eyes growing furious as Sasuke felt her skin become hot, "we are enemies for crying out loud, I am not your friend."

"Do you really want to die so badly, it's just the same as walking naked into a batch of hurling kunais, if you want to fight me, then stop relying on your demon and fight me with your own skills."

Yugito closed her eyes, years of frustration coming out of her as the fire formed in front of her chest. Sasuke was unaware until the fire blasted him off, sending him flying towards the tree. Ami ran forward, jumping in the air and catching her teammate before landing on the floor. Sasuke thanked Ami before they both turned to face the demon of Cloud.

She stared down at the floor as the seal glowed in front of her chest. Sasuke activated his eyes, watching as the chakra collected in the center of Yugito's chest, just right above the sternum, which Sasuke suspected was where the cat demon Nibi was sealed into.

"I wonder if that girl knows how to free her demon?"

Sasuke turned back to Ami, watching as she didn't seem to know before he replied.

"Her demon is something you don't want to release."

"Ha," Yugito spoke as the energies shifted in the air, the blue fire around her was actually growing bigger, "do you say that because you are protecting her, or do you really mean it? Heh, it doesn't matter," her form was consuming her as her body disappeared into the blue flames. Sasuke signaled Ami to move away from the growing beast, but they could still hear her voice, it was changing into something more feral.

"**The only way I can die, is by fighting, so if you can Uchiha…" **

Sasuke saw her form, the giant blue fired cat that arose from the burning forest that caught on fire as it touched the giant cat like demon's skin, his eyes concentrated on the small black blur inside the demon's body but he heard her whisper to him, a hauntingly sad whisper that made him clench his fists.

"…_**Kill me…"**_

The cat demon was as tall as the released Shukaku, its blue fiery form had little blots of light bluish fire in them, but when the creature opened its eyes, its yellow slit eyes, Sasuke knew that Yugito had lost control and now they faced the Nibi, the legendary two tailed cat beast.

"**Kyahh!" **the cat roared out as it swiped at the forest terrain, causing more fire to spread out. Its eyes were staring into the village of Konoha with its demonic voice speaking out **"I'm free again," **before the demon started moving towards the village.

Sasuke turned to Ami, his eyes spotting her hesitant look before she looked up to face him. As he saw her eyes, he saw so much confusion in them, he saw the mistrust.  
"Ami, we need Gamabunta," Ami opened her mouth to speak as the smell of smoke started to appear in the air. She didn't say anything, the reason was, she didn't know what to say, after seeing what had just happened, so many questions filled her mind, what was the relationship between that Cloud ninja and Sasuke, and also, what was that Cloud ninja going to say, 'Sasuke is-' what? What exactly is Sasuke?

"Ami!" Sasuke yelled out this time as Ami bit down on her lip and turned away.

She quickly bit her finger as blood poured out before she started performing hand seals for the technique. She felt her chakra rising, but what was this feeling, this uneasy feeling in her. A tear fell down her face, catching her by surprise as she finally screamed out, screamed out with all of her breath, "SUMMONING TECHINUQE!!! GAMABUNTA!!!"

The huge cloud filled the area, blowing out most of the fire, catching the giant cat demon's attention who stared at the giant toad creature that stood in front of it.

A scar in one eye, the robe of a mob boss, and the giant tanto it was wearing on one side, the creature looked to have seen many battles as it breathed out a burst of smoke from the pip it was smoking.

"WHATS THIS," the giant toad stared at the fire all around it, it's one good eyes staring at the burning creature in front of him, "WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Gama, please, listen to me."

It was feminine, the voice, it was also soft and sincere that the giant mob toad couldn't help but calm down and listen.

"Help me defeat her, help me stop her from destroying the village of Konoha, I beg of you."

"Ami," Sasuke whispered as he stood next to her, both of them standing on top of the toad's head. She was so different, the way she acted right now, she didn't seem like a child anymore, she was concentrated, and respectful…what had gotten into her.

"HMP, ALRIGHT THEN, BUT," the giant toad started spreading apart his legs, as if he was about to leap, "THAT CREATURE'S SKIN LOOKS AS IF IT BURNS WHATEVER IT TOUCHES, THIS WON'T BE EASY."

Ami nodded as they watched the creature. The large toad tensed slightly once the cat creature screeched in the air before coming at them. She moved swiftly as Gamabunta crouched down, the bulging leg muscles popped before finally kicking off the ground.

The cat demon missed the giant toad, its giant paws already slashing the area the toad was in before she stared up at the air and hissed while spreading its legs out with the two burning blue tails of fire, swishing around menacingly.

Ami and Sasuke hung on tight with Sasuke almost forgetting how much pressure from the jump of Gamabunta's could feel like.

"WIND BULLETS!" the toad roared out before spitting out giant blasts of circular wind cannonballs dwn towards the creature.

The demon cat moved swifter that the toad could, she dodged the attack that sent the gust of wind spreading throughout the forest that it actually cleared out the forest fire. Nibi moved through the forest, destroying the trees as she went with its demon eyes critically watching the falling toad.

Gamabunta saw the Nibi running after him, towards the area he was falling out from as he spewed more wind bullets towards her direction. She was faster than the attacks, dodging it, letting it pass by her before the giant toad landed with his giant feet shaking the ground. Quickly, the toad pushed his legs again, dodging the fiery slash from the Nibi's claw and jumping high in the air, his mouth twisted ad he blew out a burst of giant watery cannon balls.

"WATER BULLETS" he spoke out before the technique smacked into the Nibi, causing her to go smacking down to her sides.

Gamabunta landed in the floor once more, his mouth smirking as he watched the creature rise up on all four paws once again, with its mouth hissing all the while.

"CATS HATE WATER," the toad spoke with humor before his one eye stared up at his summoner, "I CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS, SOONER OR LATER, THAT DEMON IS GOING TO GET ME," they watched as the creature started to circle around the giant toad, "I CAN SEE IT ALREADY, THAT CREATURE IS GOOD AT CLOSE RANGE COMBAT," he looked at his tanto before releasing a loud sigh, "MY BODY CAN'T TAKE MUCH OF THAT CREATURES FLAMES."

"But you didn't even get hit yet," Ami argued back as she stood herself up.

"NOR DO I WANT TOO"

The giant cat suddenly shot towards them, catching Gamabunta by surprise as he lifted his giant knife from his sheath and aimed it forward. He kicked with his leg, gaining speed before he sliced through the cat's skin. His eye became surprised as he brought his dagger out, watching as the metal became a heated red, as if it just came out of the forge.

Before the cat could strike, the giant toad quickly jumped high away, gaining distance from the creature before he sheathed his blade.

"CRAP," he eyed the cat, his eye already shifting to worry. He didn't have to explain as Ami and Sasuke knew that the creature's fire was hotter than ever, in this form especially, but then, how do you defeat it.

They needed to come up with an answer fast as the cat swirled around to face them, its yellow eyes looked like a monster's own, with the ability to haunt you in your sleep.

"THERE IS ONE WAY," Gamabunta spoke as he backed away again keeping distance from the Nibi, "WE HAVE TO ATACK THE MEDIUM, WE HAVE TO ATTACK THE SOURCE OF THIS POWER EXACTLY AT THE SOURCE."

Their eyes saw the dark circle in the middle; the place where Ami and Sasuke suspected was Yugito, lying in there, powering this creature, but the fire, as they saw from Gama's blade it was suicidal.

"Get us close enough," mud started pouring out of Ami's mouth as she covered herself in it, the others looked at her as if she was crazy, "I'll stop her."

"No, I should go Ami; I know how hot her fire can be, I can withstand it."

"Why, so you can be the hero again, Sasuke?" Ami shot back, surprising Sasuke who started to grow angry at that statement.

"What do you mean hero, I am saying that I have more experience with this, let me do it."

"SOMEONE DECIDE SOON, THE CREATURE IS COMING THIS WAY!"

Sasuke stared at Ami again, even as the mud covered her whole body, she still didn't lose her courage. He stared at her eyes as he spotted the red chakra that seeped from her seal and covered her body. She had summoned Kyuubi's chakra, maybe the chakra might be able to provide her some protection, he wouldn't know, but then again, he didn't want her to die, not here, it just wasn't her time.

"Sasuke," Ami spoke softly as she walked up to him, placing her hand on his black leathery shoulder. She stared into his eyes, watched him, and maybe even wiped a little mud on his dark leathery suit, "you're hiding something from me, from all of us, aren't you?"

Sasuke shook his head and turned away, it was a familiar act as Ami remembered who it was from, the blonde ninja that night, many nights ago, and she frowned before saying the same words from that night.

"You're lying," Sasuke widened his eyes before staring back at her, "why are you lying to me?"

He almost lost his breath as he remembered that night as well, when he was Naruto and she had caught him lying, she said the same words. Did that mean she knew, did she figure it all out, was his identity as Naruto exposed?

"SHE'S ALMOST HERE"

"Ami, I-I"

She shook her face before smiling softly, a sad smile of recognition before she spoke out to him, "he acted the same way too," she even giggled as a blush appeared on her face that was covered by mud, Sasuke grew even more shocked, "you and Naruto are so much alike, keep whatever your secret is, but please, watch over him, you're a lot smarter than he is."

She just praised and insulted him at the same time without her knowing, it took him by surprise that he didn't even see the blow coming his way, the red chakra laced punch that pushed him off of Gamabunta's head, falling towards the trees as Sasuke's falling form saw Ami's face, it looked as if she was preparing to die.

"No," Sasuke whispered out as he landed on a tree branch. He tried to jump back onto Gamabunta, only to be forced back by the wind that blew off as the toad jumped high in the air and headed towards Nibi. He was left, leaning back on the tree trunk, watching as his teammate ran off to face the burning enemy…

As Ami and the giant summon jumped in the air, the toad had told her to jump at the right time, just a little above the creature, in which, Ami nodded and waited for the signal. She soaked herself with more mud as the chakra from Kyuubi helped give her some sort of reassurance. She hated always depending on Sasuke, this was something she believed she needed to do.

"COME BACK BRAT, YOU GOT THAT"

The toad had spoken, his face not really staring up at her as Ami smiled before nodding her head. She didn't say anything though, because whether she came back or not, she was determined to beat this enemy.

Gama jumped high up once more, not so high but just high enough that he would fly pass over the giant demon. Ami closed her eyes and concentrated on what she would do, wondered if there were things she could change in her life, and she also wondered, did a Hokage feel like this before they made a sacrifice for their village?

"AMI…NOW!"

She nodded as a burst of Kyuubi's chakra filled her and she jumped off. The mud around her body and the protection of the red chakra, she dived forward, spotting the creature's body until she sunk into the sea of fire that was the demon's form.

She made her way through the flames, it was hot, a lot hotter than she thought as she felt something twitch at her arm, and she ignored it as she saw the dark figure in front of her, Yugito, the body that she had to stop. Ami's form almost reached it; she saw the lark blue fire that encompassed the cloud demon container, as if it was protecting her.

'Almost there,' she thought out, her eyes focusing on her target until she felt the crack in her armor. She lifted her arm up, she saw the smoking burns that was leaking through until it touched her skin. The pain of a thousand hot coals touching her body, she felt it as she pushed further, something burnt her leg as she screamed out in sweltering pain. Her concentration was losing as her hand fell back, she screamed again, a high pitched scream as the pain seared her with Kyuubi's protective chakra dwindling. She felt the fire start to come alive, as if it was pulling her away from Yugito's body.

'No,' Ami thought frantically as tears started to appear on her face. She was dragged out now, she had failed, and she wouldn't make it to the body in time. She realized now, that she was going to die, the pain she felt before her eyes slowly closed, she wondered if she should have done more to prepare her for this, done more to become the hokage she always wanted to. An image appeared in her mind, both of them standing there, lending her a hand. One, a blonde haired ninja and another, a dark haired boy, both of them with their outstretched hand before her vision blurred.

"AMI!"

She thought she heard a voice as something grabbed her, pulling her out of the fire until she finally passed out, unaware if she had survived or not.

With a dark flash, a fiery formed Sasuke appeared on top of Gambunta's head, in his arms, he held the unconscious Ami before he quickly cancelled his technique and placed her down on the floor. There were severe burnt marks covering her body, as he tried to move his arms, he noticed he had some as well. Maybe his flames couldn't match up against that demons, but he had to use the flash steps, several times to get Ami out of there. He just knew he couldn't use it enough to reach Yugito until he was consumed by the blue flames.

"IS SHE?" Gamabunta spoke out in concern as he jumped away from the creature, watching as the cat demon hissed out in delight, enjoying the ninjas failed attempts at stopping her.

His hand glowed with the green healing chakra that moved swiftly around Ami's body, there were severe burns on her legs, arms, and parts of her body, her hair was singed a little, nothing that won't heal in time as he tried to help her body heal.

"She is fine, I've manage to stop the burns in time," he gently carried her form, placing her bridal style in his arms before staring at the demon Nibi, "she'll wake up, eventually, will you watch her until she does?"

Gamabunta nodded as he watched the boy disappear in a dark flash, appearing in one of the trees before he had fastened Ami to the tree, making sure she wouldn't fall off. Until he was satisfied, he stood up again. A screech filled the air; the creature was approaching once again.

"WILL YOU TRY IT AGAIN?"

Sasuke nodded before placing his hand down onto Ami's stomach, the spot Kyuubi's seal was located on before he concentrated his chakra and spoke.

"Kyuubi, your existence is being challenged, your container has fallen," Sasuke stared up at the sky, spotting the giant Nibi approaching fast, "lend me your chakra!"

Sasuke thought he heard a chuckle as the seal pulsed underneath Sasuke's hand. Red energy seeped through the seal, following up his hands, surrounding his body as the power flowed through him. His curse seal tingled as he stood up with Kyuubi's chakra swirling all around him.

He disappeared in a golden flash, appearing above Gamabunta who stared at him in surprise.

"WHO ARE YOU?" the toad was shocked, he was surprised as he saw the boy from earlier, his appearance had changed, his hair golden blonde, and his blue eyes that reminded the toad of a person from long ago.

"It's me," Naruto, now in this form, spoke out as he activated the fire that also swirled around him for extra protection, "Sasuke but in this form, I am known as the missing ninja, Naruto."

He knew the toad was curious but he had something to deal with first, "please, don't tell Ami," he spoke before disappearing in a golden flash, flashing towards the demon cat.

Gamabunta wasn't sure what to say, he remembered the conversation Ami and Sasuke had even hearing the name Naruto mentioned before. He stared down at the unconscious form of Ami before sighing; humans could be one of the most complicated creatures out there.

Naruto's form flashed through the trees, moving in the speeds of light as he soon appeared high above the air, above the demon cat. With Kyuubi's chakra and his fire technique spread all around his body, he flashed forward, as close as he could get into the body of Nibi. The blue fire was eating away at his shield as he flash forward again, only little steps until the fire pushed him back, as if it was alive.

'So that's why,' he thought in annoyance as he flashed forward again, only to have the fire push him back. He wasn't getting anywhere like this, and as he felt the searing fire burn through his defenses, he almost felt as if he had failed. He tried again, pushing forward, squinting his eyes when he felt the little spark of fire graze his skin until he concentrated on Kyuubi's chakra and pushed it out. It was consuming and alive, Nibi's fire that surrounded and threatened to destroy him, it was hard enough as it is, but with the flames pushing back, like arms pulling him to fail, he couldn't make it, or reach the body.

'**Power'**

Fire leaked through his shield, Naruto yelled out loud at the pain as he was losing his vision, the intense heat, it was hard on his body.

'**To obtain more power, one must evolve'**

'What' Naruto couldn't understand as he felt his curse seal pulse. What was that, what did it mean evolve.

'**Use me, please, use me'**

The curse seal was urging him to activate it, but even if it did sound like a bad idea, what choice did he have. The seal surrounding the curse seal suddenly broke, Naruto felt Kyuubi's chakra suddenly suck into the seal as Naruto almost seemed mortified until dark chakra consumed his body. The blue fire around Naruto felt like energy now, it felt like fuel, but that didn't stop it from hurting, it didn't stop it from burning his body, and adding to the painful feeling that filled his body. He didn't know what was going on to his body, something was going on with the curse seal, he just couldn't figure out what it was, but he couldn't concentrate or think when the pain increased, he was left screaming out into the fiery belly of the beast, waiting for the pain to stop, but then the curious thing was, the purple chakra that released from the seal, it started to spread throughout the Nibi, as if it was consuming it was well…

From afar, Gamabunta stared at the giant creature, watching as the mysterious boy had disappeared inside before the toad heard the painful screech from the cat demon. It hissed in pain, falling down to the floor as the large blue fire body looked to be dissipating. A purple substance was seen on the inside, it looked to be spreading throughout the giant cat's body until, and the unexpected happened, the cat's head detached before disappearing into the air, like a spirit in the wind.

'What did he do?' the toad thought as he kept an eye on the unconscious Ami before staring back into the distance…

The cat burnt out, its body disappearing as the fallen form of Yugito appeared in the center of a crater. There was fire burning around the whole area as she felt something important had happened, until she remembered she had released the demonic Nibi from her seal, but then again, what had happened, did someone defeat the creature?

She quickly picked herself up, watching around the area, trying to see what had happened. Her eyes stared all around until she felt it; the dark chakra that came from the forest, her eyes grew scared when she heard the cackling flames, the dark purple flames that outlined the creature's dark skinned body.

It appeared in front of her, its eyes an unnatural large blood red; there were no pupils, just glowing red eyes with a giant jaw depicting a monster in most story books. It was a dark being, energy fueled it as the unnatural feeling of death oozed from its skin. A tail swished from behind the creature, she spotted two dark purple tails as she grew concerned.

"Is this a demon container?" She stood up as the creature moved forward, she shook her head, no, it wasn't, it was something different.

"Get back," she spoke out as she formed a ball of fire in her hand, a blue ball of fire before she tossed it at the creature in front of her.

The creature took the flame, she watched in shock as it absorbed the flame in its skin before its mouth opened and it roared out, loud enough that it brought a sickening feeling to Yugito. It shot forward, the ground behind it collapsed before Yugito dodged the best she could, rolling out of the way as the creature's attack slammed into a tree. The tree was uprooted and destroyed in a burning flame as the dark beast eyes Yugito once more, its mouth opened, a dark sphere of energy formed.

Yugito widened her eyes before she dodged in time, it was a beam of purple chakra, it swept through the trees, causing destruction that flashed in the distance before she stared up at the creature once again. She wanted to run once the creature toward over her, it was watching her, waiting for her to make another move.

Her eyes, they were scared as she saw the creature raise a fist. She was going to die, all these times of wishing death, now she would get her chance, it was what she wanted all her life.

'_Do you really want to die so badly…'_

She remembered what the Uchiha had said earlier, she felt her eyes tearing as she looked at the creature that was about to kill her. She realized then what she wanted all through her life, it wasn't death, it wasn't death at all.

Her eyes formed tears as her lips quivered, 'I want to live,' she spoke in her mind as her eyes closed, "please, I-I want to live," she cried out to the creature, her body hugging herself as the creature stopped in its advance.

"**Tell me you want to die."**

The creature spoke out; surprising Yugito who turned faced the creature, wondering if the creature really said that. It stared at her, its glowing red eyes not even blinking, **"Say it, tell me you want to die."**

She shook her head, her hand grabbing at her head, the memories of her past flowing into her, all her life, she wanted to die, she wanted freedom, but now that it approached her, she knew, it wasn't what she wanted.

"I WANT TO LIVE! Please" she screamed out with all her emotion, her eyes crying with suppressed tears as she fell to the ground, sobbing. She was in pain, not only her body, but her heart and the creature watched before standing still.

The dark chakra that surrounded the creature seemed to be seeping back to its source, towards the neck of its master as the form changed. It looked like the creature's skin was being torn away, it all was being absorbed into a seal, more specifically, a curse seal that now resided on the dark haired boy.

Sasuke felt stronger as he returned to his normal form, he wondered if that was his curse seal form, it was certainly different then what he remembered his Sasuke had in his world before he saw the crying Yugito on the floor.

His mouth frowned as he placed a hand on her shoulder, she flinched before he spoke, "was that so hard to say?" he smiled, watching as she stared up at him, her eyes wide in shock as she spotted who it was.

"Its you?" water poured from her eyes as he nodded. Her hand formed into a fist, she slammed it at the boy's chest. There was no power to that punch though, so Sasuke took it before placing a hand on her shoulder, she cried even more.

"I hate you," she said with her voice meaning it as Sasuke nodded, he felt something soon after, a tingling sensation that left him frowning before he activated his illusion and the form of Naruto took place, along with the dark armor changing color.

Yugito stared in surprise as he nodded to her before sliding his hand underneath her neck, "I wish we met under different circumstances Yugito," he smiled, watching as she froze in her spot before a blush appeared on her cheek once Naruto slipped his hand on the collar of her net shirt. She could feel the edge of his fingers, gently touching her collar bone that it confused her, the contact and closeness, the Uchiha was planning something.

"What are you…?"

"We would have been great friends," he slipped the shirt down, revealing the Nibi seal before his right hand glowed with purple fire from each of his fingertips, "Five elements seal!"

He slammed it at the seal, watching as the markings enveloped the seal, successfully sealing away the demonic chakra. Yugito gasped out as she felt her body become weak, Naruto caught her before she fell to the floor, but he whispered into her ear, "I promise you Yugito, that you will live, I will make sure of it."

She couldn't respond as her vision blurred and she fell unconscious in Naruto's arm. Gently, he placed her to slant near a tree before standing up, each time, watching her body before he felt the tingle once again.

'I'm being summoned,' he thought and the only one able to do that was the only person he had given the summoning kunai too, the Hokage. He quickly went with the summon, letting the chakra call to him before he disappeared in a golden flash, leaving the battlefield and appearing to a new one…

…**Naruto **appeared in the midst of another forest, he wasn't sure where he was since it all didn't seem familiar to him. Before he could ask, he heard a voice call to him, he turned to see that it was Jiraiya, along with the Hokage Sarutobi as they both watched him with shocked eyes.

"Well, well, look what we have here, kukuku."

Another familiar voice as Naruto turned around only to stop dead in his tracts at who he saw next to the snake bastard. There in all his glory, the same golden blonde hair that shifted in the wind, the dull blue eyes that stared at him, the Konoha head ban, Fire Hokage robe, and a face that Naruto could never forget…

"Dad?"

* * *

**Note: The curse seal form, it may or may not be the 2****nd**** form, just saying, I'll let you guess on that.**


	42. Chuunin Battles: End

**Ch 42**

**Note: Thank you for sticking with me until now, I know how annoying it is to wait for an update, but, as long as I enjoy writing stories, I won't discontinue any of my stories until I find it really distracting. I am not an English major, but I enjoy writing, so, I have no problem if anyone would like to copy my stories, the ideas in them, I wouldn't mind at all, just let me know so I can read it and thank you again for sticking with me.**

* * *

What could he say, the words couldn't form, and it couldn't come out in any way he wanted it to. There, standing next to the snake bastard was his long dead father. What he could think of now, as he stared at all the white pale faces around him was, how did this happen, and where was he exactly, the forestry in this place had nothing recognizable for anything near Konoha.

"Hey old man," Naruto had asked with his body slightly shaking in disbelief as he slowly walked back towards the Hokage who was holding the kunai that summoned him at hand.

"What the hell happened?"

It was Jiraiya who responded, "it was a damn trap," it was a curse more than a response, leaving Naruto to guess for himself.

There was an amusing glint in Orochimaru's eyes as he watched each one of them. He snapped a finger in the air, and just like trained dogs, two figures appeared next to him; One, in an incredibly bright flash, and another with a fast blur of movement.

Other than his father, there was another recognizable person that Naruto had to know. It was someone he had studied the most in his time, other than his hero the fourth Hokage, he knew this leader because of one fact alone, this was the person who was said to have defeated Uchiha Madara.

"Trust me, it's not as worse as it seems"

Naruto glanced at the Hokage who had spoken. He noticed that Sarutobi was wearing the battle shinobi gear, a few parts of it was scratched and torn out with hints of blood slightly leaking out from several visible wounds. Jiraiya was in better shape, a few cuts and scratches but not as worse as the Third.

"I am definitely getting too old for this," Sarutobi muttered. Naruto sensed the small rise of chakra from the Hokage before watching as a few of his wounds closed up.

"I don't see how it could be any worse than this,"

With the two towering figures ahead, Naruto had to wonder what can be worse than two Hokages as enemies.

"Well, there could be three hokages," Jiraiya supplied as if he knew what the boy was thinking, "but we managed to stop the second coffin once we had seen the first one rising. The third coffin however, Orochimaru saved that coffin for last, especially that darkness attack by the Shodaime, we were released only to see my student, Minato."

The air bent in front of them, literally bent as the Leaf ninjas tensed when they watched the three legendary ninjas in front of them. Around the fourth Hokage, the air tingled; it was as if Minato himself was sucking in all the space around him.

"W-what the hell is that?" Naruto had never seen this technique before, or felt such a powerful force. A hand pulled him back, throwing him to the ground as Jiraiya now stood in his place with a kunai already locked with Minato's special kunai who now stood in front of them.

In all the space between them, no one saw it except Jiraiya, how Minato suddenly struck, quick as lightning.

Naruto shot his head towards Orochimaru, watching as a faded image disappeared before watching his father lock his dead eyes with Jiraiya, both of them still locked in place with both kunai clinging together.

Again they saw the distortion before Jiraiya pulled away, Minato appeared by Orochimaru's side once again while the Minato in front of Jiraiya disappeared like smoke, dispersing in the air.

"Afterimages," Jiraiya muttered before standing next to Sarutobi and Naruto who stood himself up. The Sannin of Toads briefly glanced at Naruto, gaining his attention before watching the enemies again, "we thought that you being able to use the thunder god technique would even out the playing field, but now I realize how much of a novice you are when it comes to that technique."

"Yeah, I can see why now,"

The way he used it and the demonstration just now, Naruto was a novice with the technique, afterimages and that feeling of nothingness; he thought he had mastered the technique but now, he knew he was wrong.

"It was a mistake bringing you here Naruto," Hiruzen Sarutobi, the sandaime had spoken with regret as the elder leader glanced down at Naruto. He shook his head before standing closer to Jiraiya, in front of the blonde haired boy, "leave now, this is a Hokage battle, even knowing a legendary technique like that won't help."

The last thing he wanted to be was a hinder, he knew that in a Hokage level battle, one little slip can mean life or death, and especially in this age, and in this body, one misplaced foot can really mean certain demise.

'But once in my life, I was a Hokage, I've been in these types of battles,' Naruto told himself as his body stiffened and his hand tightened to a fist. He couldn't help but stare at his father, finally he was able to see him alive, but.

"Tell me Dad, Why the f*** are you against Leaf village,"

There was no hint of emotion on the Fourth Hokage's features as Naruto in turn glanced at the first Hokage, watching as the equally silent stare befitted his face.

"They are under Orochimaru's control,"

Jiraiya supplied as Naruto turned to watch him explain, "they were able to speak until that snake planted something into their heads, some kind of seal…"

Their eyes lit up, an idea forming in the minds of the seal masters as Orochimaru quickly began his act of vengeance.

"I think I've been too merciful,"

The snake sannin spoke as he signaled to his two undead elites. The Leaf ninjas tensed as they watched the Old wood manipulator jump down from his spot and stood in front of the group while Minato had dispersed again in the air, leaving an afterimage of him behind before reappearing in the floor next to the Shodaime with light that dispersed around his body like little yellow electrical currents.

"We've talked too much, but unfortunately, it's time for you three to die."

It was that feeling again that alerted Naruto as he quickly turned to Jiraiya and the Third. He saw the path of light, or somehow felt it traveled through them like an ethereal being with the wispy light form of Minato in the lead.

The flash of light indicated his counter; Naruto grabbed the back of Hiruzen and Jiraiya before disappearing just in time as the Fourth had suddenly slashed down on their area. The surprise look on their faces showed the leaders that Naruto was still useful in this fight.

"I may be a novice but I still know the technique,"

Naruto spoke as they tensed even more while staring at the Fourth in front of them.

"I can feel something before he uses the technique; I'll be your support."

Hiruzen shared a glance with Jiraiya who nodded at the idea, even though they were uncomfortable with the idea, what other choice did they have against a legendary shinobi like that.

They didn't have time to think it through when the ground rippled and a giant tree rooted from the spot, underneath Sarutobi, separating him from the group and shooting him up in the air where he met the Shodaime.

"Sensei!" Jiraiya yelled out as he leapt out to help his teacher. He jumped onto the large tree trunk and kicked off into the air. He felt the chakra appear in front of him before blocking the hand aimed for his throat.

He grabbed the white pale hand with his eyes glaring at his once teammate Orochimaru. Free falling to the floor, the white neck of Orochimaru's extended, surprising Jiraiya as it wrapped around him, tightening his arms and body, restricting his movement as the snake sannin twisted his body, letting Jiraiya take the blunt of the fall as they slammed to the ground.

The white haired sannin grunted in pain as Orochimaru's face extended to the fallen foe. His face twisted to a smug smirk as he watched the face of Jiraiya that was implanted on the ground.

"Tell me Jiraiya, we fought once before, haven't we?"

There was a mumbled response as Orochimaru let out a little laugh before continuing, "Where is Tsunade? "

"Want to know?" Jiraiya asked as his face slowly lifted from the ground.

The snake man was amused as his face scooted closer, watching as the toad sannin faced him.

"Ninja art, toad gunk,"

It was unexpected once a green slimy substance splashed onto Oro's face. The snake man squirmed all over as Jiraiya felt the constriction tighten before his hair that was stuck underneath the long elongated neck hardened, grew, and formed spikes that impaled the snake's skin.

Oro released Jiraiya before reforming into his old self and standing a few steps away. His hands clawed at his face, trying to remove the hardening substance as Jiraiya coughed out some air into his lungs, regaining a few lost breathes before staring ahead at the snake.

He lifted his hand to his side with a blue swirl of chakra forming around his palm. It formed into a ball of blue energy before he shot forward, the attack still spinning in his hand. Power seeped into the attack as light glowed around the blue ball of chakra, he watched in time as Orochimaru ripped off his face, the literal action sickened Jiraiya, distracting him for a moment, allowing the snake time to let out a whistle.

Then he appeared, with the yellow light that traveled around his body like some sort of electrical current, along with the thunderous sound, and the blue light source that glowed in his hand.

Jiraiya had the attack still spinning in his hands, so he couldn't stop but instead, he went with it, the attack spinning in the palm of his hand before slamming it forward.

"Rasengan!" the white haired sannin yelled out as it met the same blue orb of power held by the Fourth. The two techniques collided, each one connected with Jiraiya pushing forward along with Minato's own that equally sparked and roared out as a warning. He could feel his concentration slip, and he knew the technique would have an explosive side effect if he continued to hold it longer.

The sannin turned back, watching as Oro appeared behind him, there was an opening and Orochimaru took it as the snake shot his arm forward, the fingers pointing out, flat, meant to dig deep like a knife.

A flash of light and Jiraiya disappeared, the rasengan finally gave out as the light glowed brighter until the crackling explosion of energy came as an end result that blanketed the area….

Hiruzen dodged the large stone sent his way as it flew past his shoulder. His speed increased, moving fast paced through the floor, the ground shook as a large tree trunk formed underneath him, lifting up the platform to the air. The Sadaime slammed his foot to the ground, crumbling and stopping the tree before his hand moved faster than anyone could see.

"Earth Release," He slammed his foot to the ground, watching as the emotionless Shodaime tried to reclaim his balance as he stood a few steps away, "Great Crusher!"

The stone earth shot out from the ground, forming lines of connected impaling stones shooting in high speeds towards the Shodaime. The founder quickly dodged the first one, ducking and kicking off the attack before running against the platform. He flipped and dodged, before slamming his hand on the ground.

A great pillar of stone rose up, creating a new cliff that sent the Shodaime soaring up to the air, tectonic movement in a roof, he was forming his own mini mountain to be exact.

"Mud dragon technique!"

Sarutobi's voice had roared out as the cliff stopped moving and a giant dragon made out of mud had glided through the air. With brown eyes staring at its target it flew through the air, slamming against a few tree trunks that were in its way towards its target.

The Shodaime slammed his hand on the floor once again, erecting a huge stone wall that took the damage before vines of trees formed and shot from the wall, growing and stretching to the Hokage.

A flash behind him signaled the newly arrived help as the missing ninja Naruto appeared with Jiraiya by his side. Sarutobi quickly signaled them away as they got the hint with Jiraiya jumping high up in the air and landing on the tree trunk that stretched and continued to grow out into this makeshift forest. Sarutobi followed as he stuck his chakra laced feet onto the large growing tree trunk and riding it forward. Naruto disappeared in a flash before reappearing besides Jiraiya.

"The seal Orochimaru used on the Hokages, can we create a counter seal?"

Jiraiya stared down at Naruto, his eyes calculating before he nodded his head. Flashes of yellow light appeared around them, the forms of Minato surrounded them like a ring of ghosts. He was all around, disappearing and reappearing fast enough that it left many after images that they knew it would be close to impossible to find the real one.

"Wind release; air cutter," Naruto spoke out as he shot his hand out with a gust of chakra laced winds picking up and blowing out towards the group.

The real Minato finally stopped before slicing the air with his hand; the wind subsided in a blink of an eye, turning it into a soft breeze, Naruto's attack was cancelled like nothing.

Minato's eyes turned to Naruto, there were nothing in them; dead eyes, working like a machine and fighting just to kill. Naruto quickly held his kunai forward before Jiraiya appeared in front of him, his hands grabbing hold of Minato's arms, stopping his attack and holding the Yondaime in place.

"NARUTO NOW!"

The blonde nodded as the heat started to rise around them and a blue orb of light glowed on Naruto's palm. Fire suddenly seeped into the rasengan, turning it blazing red with little spikes forming in the sides like a shuriken.

"Fire Shuriken Rasengan!" He yelled out the technique as he slammed it against the Fourth's belly.

The red hot explosion that came afterwards was something that pulled them all in…

Sarutobi heard the explosion as his hand blocked the oncoming kick to his side. He quickly shot his arm out in retaliation before watching as the Shodaime caught the punch, pulled him in and slammed a fist into his gut. Before the attack could continue, the elder Sarutobi quickly placed both hands in front of him, stopping the knee from meeting his face before he twisted his hand to form an angle that shot from the knee block and entered through the belly of the wooden clan member.

Sand soon seeped from the wound as the Sandaime watched in shock before pulling out his arm and watching as the sand that leaked from the wound was slowly pulling back inside. Not only were the past Hokages fighting with power, but they were able to heal even mortal wounds of a body. They needed to come up with a better plan to stop them, because if they didn't, Sarutobi knew one technique that will.

The Hokage soon pulled the collar of the Shodaime before slamming his fist onto the wooden member's cheek. His knuckles stretched the cheek, moving Shodaime's head to the sides in an unnatural degree, and with the momentum, Hiruzen Sarutobi released and watched as the First slammed down towards the ground.

"Come to me Enma," Sarutobi whispered as he smudged his thumb towards an open wound on his sides.

With the blood in hand, he formed several hand seals before slamming both hands down to the ground whilst yelling out, "Summoning Technique, Monkey King ENMA!"

The clouds shrouded the view with a large bulky figure suddenly hulking in the smoke. The giant creature stood just as tall against Sarutobi, the hands and feet were hairy but muscular, along with its body that was covered in shinobi gear, similar to Hiruzen's own. The leaf hiate on its head showed the creature as a friendly.

"Hiruzen," the ape like man beast spoke, earning a smirk from the Third before a noise interrupted them and they glanced back to the ground. Their target slowly lifted himself from the floor, with his neck fixing itself before Sarutobi quickly moved his hands, the hand seals were formed as quick as lightning, the air he sucked in was quick and precise.

He leaned back, his posture sucking in more air until he released, with both hands to his sides. The light of fire, shooting out in a stream of pure flames bombarded the Shodaime. It glowed a bright burning color with the Third never giving out, but further increasing the attack making it brighter and hotter.

Flames cackled beneath them, Hiruzen calmed for a bit before turning to Enma.

"Thank you friend for coming to my aide, but I need you to transform."

The Monkey King nodded, "there are powerful chakras out there Sarutobi, watch your-self," smoke erupted around the large monkey, hiding the creature momentarily until a large pole staff came flying out of the smoke. Sarutobi caught it as it changed its size into something thinner and longer.

He spun the staff around, regaining his feel for his weapon before staring down below, watching as something soon moved within the flames…

It was inside a tree trunk that Naruto soon coughed out a small black smoke before removing the wooden rubble on top of him. He saw the opening that must have been caused by his arrival, a hole in the wall and a few shattered pieces of wood on top of him; the fire element was dangerous, highly sensitive when combined with the rasengan. Even though he had regained his wind element, fire was the single element he had been using all these years, and even if the fire empowered rasengan was a double edged sword just like the wind rasengan, he knew he was capable of using the fire version rasengan because he had practiced it, but he did wonder if he was now able to do the wind style rasengan as well.

He would worry about his training later; he just needed to survive this. As he stood himself up, he heard the sound of moving earth, suddenly, a large earth spike ripped through the trunk. Naruto dodged it before running to the other end, watching as more spikes continued to rip through the trunk until he disappeared and reappeared outside, standing upright on a large tree branch overlooking the spot he was just in. It looked like a sowing ball that was stabbed by many needles was all he could describe before searching around for the attacker.

Naruto searched around the area, even if he was a Hokage before, he wasn't as strong as one now. Would he survive? He asked himself that as he grew frantic, just waiting for the attack to come, he wondered if his experience from his past life would be enough to help him survive and stop the risen Hokages.

Fire, the unforgettable ringing of an explosion brightened up behind him as Naruto shot his head back, watching as a burning body was soon sent hurling down, into the forest.

Jiraiya soon appeared afterwards, his cloak he wore was slightly singed along with several parts of his clothing. He quickly glanced around the air as both the ninjas tensed before slightly moving back.

"That attack, adding an element into the rasengan…" he shook his head, as if impressed before he signaled to Naruto to follow, "we need to talk after we survive this."

Naruto just nodded as he followed behind the toad sannin, they kept staring back at the forest they both knew Minato had fallen into, and their guess was, the dead leader was only temporarily stunned. There were noises, loud noises originating from one certain direction, and they both knew it was Sarutobi before they decided to head towards that direction with a slight nod of agreement. The forest grew bigger, as if the first hokage who had summoned the wooden trees in the first place decided to up the level and create a new forest of death, right in the center of Leaf village.

"I've been thinking of a counter seal," Naruto started as he glanced up at Jiraiya, watching as his eyes moved from one place to another, looking out for their deadly leader or the snake.

"The Mind and body, with the addition of strengthening seals, it might work on freeing the fourth's will."

"No, it won't work," the sannin shook his head, briefly glancing at the boy, "Minato is dead, remember that, whatever seal Orochimaru used to control their minds, it must have to do with death, soul, and the shinigami."

"The seal of the death god, that snake would actually risk it?"

"Yes," a heavy sigh, "there are many forbidden rules he has broken, all in hopes of gaining eternal life."

'And a new body,' Naruto mentally added as he placed his hand on his back pouch, pulling out one of his special kunais with the legendary seal attached to it.

The symbol attached onto the kunai used the olden kanji, the gate of heaven, the kanji itself had many other related meanings; each one that Naruto hadn't truly studied. As generations shift, symbols also changed; they combine, grow shorter, become sharper, or even disappear all together to be replaced with something new. For a seal master though, the olden symbols contained more power, it was the absolute placement of a lettering, the meanings are clearer and more crisp with the spark of chakra.

As he stared at his father's kunai, he wondered if he could use the thunder god technique like him, and if so, how or where would he start?

"Heaven's gate," Naruto quickly nipped the end of his fingertip before writing with blood on the kanji, "mind, and, the death god," the symbols on the seal changed as the blood dried, forming the shapes Naruto had wanted. It wasn't perfect like a kanji writer would make it but with him travelling through the makeshift forest, it couldn't be helped.

"Jiraiya, here," he tossed the blade to the hermit who caught the kunai and stared at it for a moment. He glanced back at Naruto before nodding in approval, "let's try this one then."

Before Naruto could reply, the hum through the forest alerted the two to dodge whatever was coming their way. A body flew through the air, smacking and breaking the branches in the trees before falling to the floor.

Naruto watched as Sarutobi appeared in front of them, the large pole tucked swiftly behind him as he nodded to them briefly before Jiraiya approached.

"That was the Shodaime?"

"He is more resilient than you think Jiraiya, I can't hold him back forever," they watched the body lift himself from the floor before staring directly towards them.

The Third hokage was a strong man, Naruto admired that, and as he observed the fight with fourth and the first, he had a feeling that with their locked minds by the snake man, the dead leaders weren't fighting as strong as they were in the glory days, meaning, he might have a chance of going head to head with the past dead leaders.

The Shodaime rose from the floor, his hand formed into a fist before slamming the tree the group was standing on. It rocked before the wooden spikes formed, and shot through each one of them.

With the body changing technique, there was a wooden log in place as the three of them appeared in the top branch, staring down at the Shodaime.

"Barely escaped," Naruto breathed out as he eyed the ripped slot from his shoulder armor. That chance grew smaller in comparison as Naruto decided to rethink if optimism was really appreciated.

"Don't forget about Orochimaru and Minato, they have been gone for a while," Jiraiya spoke out as the group soon concentrated on sensing for the two.

Standing together on top of a tree trunk, they watched as Orochimaru appeared across them, he looked different though, his face, it was more feminine as if he was actually a she.

"Holy crap, he's a girl!?" Naruto yelled out a bit sickened at the discovery.

"So, he did complete that technique," the elders spoke as Naruto felt their anger seep through.

'That technique?' Naruto wondered before widening his eyes and staring again at the snake. His hand clenched before he whispered out, "he switched bodies, didn't he?"

Jiraiya and Sarutobi glanced at the boy in surprise before nodding. "You may not fight like a Hokage, but you have a clear mind, Naruto," said Sarutobi.

"Kukuku, well this has dragged out long enough," Orochimaru spoke out as they watched the First and Fourth appear next to him. The snake man glanced at Naruto before smiling cruelly, "you have so much potential, missing ninja," Naruto snapped up once he realized the snake was talking to him, "come, why don't you help me, become my disciple, I can teach you many things."

"Ha, don't count on it bastard, like I'll go to you," Naruto responded, earning a smirk from the two next to him.

Orochimaru made a show of sighing before smiling once again, "I want a chance with this boy, both of you, distract the other two," he shot forward in the air towards Naruto as Jiraiya and Hiruzen jumped to the boy's defense.

"Like we'll let you," said the toad sannin until Minato appeared in front of him, grabbing onto his shoulders before dispersing in a bright light.

Sarutobi spun his staff, striking down towards the Shodaime that had appeared in front of him. The attack missed, the First quickly brought his hand up as another tree sprouted from the trunk nearby, encompassing them and shooting them high into the air.

"Wind Release!" The air around Naruto spun around him as he formed an X cross shape with his arms in front of him, "Cross Slash!"

He guided the attack forward as it struck Orochimaru in the air who took in the attack, flipped back and landed on the side of a tree. The snake patted his shoulders as if it had done no harm before glancing back at the boy, "you prefer wind element, interesting," he launched up again before disappearing in a puff of smoke and appearing behind Naruto.

The boy shifted his defense, bringing his hands inside as the snake sannin attacked. The fist struck fast as Naruto guarded himself, remembering his fighting style back then, the boy did his best to put up a tough defense. The strike shot forward, Naruto blocked it, smacking it away with his hand before moving back.

It continued as the cruel smile on Orochimaru never left his face, he threw a kick, watching as the boy jumped over it before Oro took the opening and smacked his hand at the boy's guard, sending him smacking into the tree.

"Why don't you strike back?"

Naruto glanced up as he sucked in the air, thinking of what to do. He knew the snake was playing with him, but he wondered, what can his attacks do?

"Fine, if you want me to attack then," Naruto pulled out a kunai before removing from his defensive stance, "I'll come at you!" he shot forward as he heard the laugh from the snake man. Just before the hand from Oro could strike down at the blonde, the flash of light appeared and the boy disappeared.

Flash steps, not as effective as using the seals on the kunai but still surprising. Naruto used it, flashing to the sides to confuse the snake before appearing beside Orochimaru and slamming his kunai towards the snake's side.

A hand caught his wrist, the neck from the snake stretched back, the fanged teeth glinted from the light as Naruto disappeared again, and watching as the neck retracted while he still felt uneasy of the womanly features that belonged to Orochimaru.

"You don't know how to fully use the technique," Orochimaru shook his head as his lips curved upward, "you may be faster but don't expect to hit me with it, it is like a little fly compared to the real thing."

Besides being irritated, Naruto calmed himself before letting out a feral grin at the situation, "Oh Orochimaru, the woman, how great you had undergone a sex change, never knew you always wanted to be a girl," Naruto tsked.

The snake Sannin blinked in surprise before laughing out loud, "do you really think insults like that will really work on me, kukuku, I gave up on my humanity for my experiments, what makes you think gender matters."

Several shurikens had launched themselves in the air as the snake dodged it, curving around like a snake and dashing towards Naruto before watching as the boy had disappeared again.

"Wind release: Crushing Pressure!" the voice came from on top as the wind pressure increased from up top and came ripping down below.

The attack area surrounding Oro was crushed; the trunk the snake stood on was on the verge of being ripped off from the tree as he blocked the air with his hands together.

"It's all in pursuit of finding eternal life, isn't it, but then again, you know in the end, you will never find it."

Naruto spoke as he landed on top of a tree trunk, his chakra laced feet sticking to the side, "we all will die, no one can stay young forever, and even you, Orochimaru, even if you continue switching to another body, it will only degrade faster, and faster, each time you switch to another one, and soon you will find yourself running out of more time and bodies before you will finally die."

Slowly, the snake sannin placed his arms down as his yellow eyes actually contained a hint of anger in them, "you brat, are starting to annoy me."

He disappeared from Naruto's sight before the blonde felt it… that something was going to attack him before he jumped from his spot and a chunk from the trunk was ripped apart.

"What's wrong, did I hit a spot?" it was now Naruto's turn to laugh as he watched the annoyed eyes from the snake stare right back at him, "that's why you are jealous of Tsunade, because she found a way of staying young without using an annoying technique like yours."

It was a small lie as Naruto felt the wind collect behind him before it smacked his back, hitting like a large boulder that sent him soaring down to the floor. He disappeared in the flash, lessening the force of the attack and appearing on the large cliff on the bottom.

"That depressing woman doesn't understand what she discovered, that power, I have wanted it," Orochimaru appeared in front of Naruto, a sword was now being held by the snake as Naruto glanced behind him, watching the bottom of the cliff before staring back at the snake.

"Maybe you shouldn't join me after all," the snake pointed his sword to the boy, for a moment, there seemed to be a calculating look on the snake's eyes before he actually smiled, "you have given me an idea for my next experiment."

That bit with Tsunade was a bit over exaggerated, he knew how her technique worked but he knew Orochimaru didn't know at all. Naruto started to wonder if all this, aggravating the snake sannin, was a good idea.

"For that experiment to work, I would need your blood, now kindly," fast, as fast as an hokage shot towards Naruto who was taken by surprise, "die little boy!"

The sword was already about to pierce him as Naruto tried to reach for a kunai but it was too late. Naruto watched as a staff suddenly shot out from the air, deflecting the sword strike and landing near Naruto as they heard the clash of fists, like a thunderous sound.

From the skies, Sarutobi ran against the giant tree trunk, leaping out and meeting the Shodaime. Their fists met, sending out another sound of thunder to echo through the field.

"Ch, he is still looking out for you even through that battle," Oro hissed before taking up a striking position again and thrusting forward, "now die!"

Naruto glanced at the staff, measuring the weight before he lifted it up and blocked the sword attack. He wasn't a staff user but he did try it out before at his time, just a little training. The staff shrunk to his level as Naruto turned the staff to the side, letting it flow like the wind and thrusting it forward.

The snake attacked once again, the sword moved swiftly as Naruto combined the staff to block and disappeared in a flash if he couldn't block the attack in time. He may not be able to strike back or dodge all of the snake's attack but he was sure able to run, and with the flash steps, Naruto knew it annoyed the snake easily.

Again, Oro spun his wrist letting the sword spiral before thrusting forward. It had its effect, eating through the pole and barely grazing Naruto's cheek.

'I can't keep this up,' Naruto thought in panic before there was another thunderous sound from the forest.

Jiraiya appeared in the air, along with Sarutobi as the Shodaime and the Yondaime appeared in front of them. Naruto watched as Jiraiya handed a kunai to Sarutobi before landing on the tree.

It seemed Naruto wasn't the only one who saw the exchange, "what is that?" Orochimaru questioned as his eyes started to panic, "No, it can't be…"

They watched as Jiraiya helped the third, a blast of giant flames from the mouth of the sannin had caught the dead hokages before Sarutobi appeared behind the Shodaime and stabbed the kunai against his back.

When they landed, they watched as the shodaime struggled for a moment before blinking and staring at the surroundings, "You have done something unforgivable," it was the first time they heard the shodaime speak as his eyes were directed to Orochimaru's own, "Hiruzen, forgive my actions," the first stared at the third who nodded without any other explanations needed before the shodaime's body turned into dust.

A strange thing though, something fell from the sand dust of the shodaime to the bottom of the forest, something that interested Naruto but before he could find out what it was, the snake had attacked, again, the sword strike almost cleaving the boy in two as he flashed away towards Jiraiya.

They regrouped, along with Orochimaru who seemed angry at the situation.

"Give up Orchimaru, you have already lost," Sarutobi commanded as they watched what the snake would do next.

"Kukuku, what do you mean?" Minato appeared in a stunningly bright light beside Orochimaru, "I have the legendary shinobi by my side, which is enough to kill you."

"Naruto, make another one of those kunais, the other one disappeared with the Shodaime's body," Jiraiya instructed as Naruto nodded and took out another kunai.

"Do you think I'll allow that? Minato, kill that son of yours!"

It was a blink of the eye that Naruto suddenly found himself pinned to a tree, the hand of his father Minato clutched around his throat, threatening to crush his wind pipes.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya and Sarutobi yelled out as a giant snake appeared in front of them, blocking the view and distracting the two.

"Now, now, now, its father son bonding, don't disrupt, kukuku!" Orochimaru laughed out loud as he brought his sword down against his opponents with Sarutobi regaining his pole and blocking.

"Mud clone technique," Oro spoke out as several forms of the snake Sannin appeared and attacked the group…

The hand held him against the bark of the tree, his vision blurred as he felt the blood in his head starting to throb. It was a little burn sensation from his cheek that signaled that the sword used to give him that scar was poisoned.

Slowly, Naruto raised his hand against the fourth, his palm placed at the center of a once great leader's chest as one eye struggled to remain open. The wind collected once more, gathering all around them as Naruto muffled out a low technique.

"W.. release: D.. disk.."

The air collected and formed into a disk, spinning with great intensity against the arm of Minato that held Naruto's throat. The fourth didn't even flinch as he took in the attack, the slicing attack that drilled through the arm and sliced it off.

Naruto fell to the floor as he grabbed onto the hand that still clutched onto his neck before he quickly tossed it to the side with a sick expression. He coughed breath into his lungs as he keeled on the floor before pushing himself back onto the trunk.

That attack, truthfully, was one of his deadly techniques from his past life, and as he watched the dismembered hand next to him, he knew why he was hesitant to use it. Eyes widening, Naruto soon watched as the hand turned into dust, and Minato stood there, staring at him again with a new hand forming; things did not look good.

His hand pulled on a branch nearby, allowing the blonde to lift himself up before he took a running start. There was no way he would be able to fight a Hokage at this level of strength, he needed to get away, listen to Sarutobi's advice and leave.

Soon, chakra gathered around Naruto as he prepared to flash out of the scene, he knew he could probably make another one of those kunais from afar and return with it to help aide the Third and Jiraiya, it was a lot better plan than now.

The whistle in the air, the steely whistle made the boy duck down as a kunai embedded itself to the tree. A special kunai with the same seal that allowed the golden flash to move about, but along with the seal, there came an energy that sucked the life out of Naruto, ruining his concentration.

Rumble underneath Naruto's feet as the blue eyes of the blonde stared back at Minato, watching as the ground shifted below him while a hand seal was placed up. He tried to flash away as he felt the attack draw near but to his shock, something blocked his technique, he couldn't use it as the attack hit. The ground rumbled and stopped right underneath him before erupting in a geyser of stone rocks. It came out, exploding from underneath, hurling out like an explosion note mixed with shrapnel as he felt his body fly in the air.

"Naruto!"

He heard the yells before he caught himself and grabbed hold of a nearby branch before pulling himself up to the top of the tree. He turned to Jiraiya who had summoned a giant toad to battle the snake, it seemed like Orochimaru was doing well in distracting them.

"Gah," Naruto let out a painful sharp breathe as he reached to his side, luckily, his suit had protected him somewhat from the full force of the attack, but it was now filled with pebbles and rocks ripped into the flesh now shown through his armor. His hand found an item buried deep to his side before he pulled it out, with another painful hiss of breathe, he took out the bloody pebble that was as sharp as a knife and as pointy too before he tossed it to the sides and concentrated on healing the wound.

The air behind him suddenly grew thick as His heart started to pound, slowly his head turned as he watched the Fourth seemingly appeared out of thin air, his eyes dull, already dead as a special three pronged tipped kunai was held high above him. The attack came in an instance, death flashed into Naruto's eyes as he saw white.

It took a minute to comprehend what had just happened as he saw Sarutobi now in front of him, the Third blocked the attack, the kunai embedded deep into his forearm as his other held onto Minato's other attacking hand.

Suddenly, Minato flew back, or more like, something big and huge grabbed the back of the Leader's clothes and threw him back to the ground. Naruto focused his eyes as he saw a giant Gorilla or monkey appear, before the creature too, watched the spot Minato soon disappeared off too.

"Old man," Naruto spoke as he glanced at the Third, watching as the great leader smiled before shrugging off the attack even though it still bled.

"It is fine Naruto, now quickly, make the next disruption seal so we could end this," he ordered while getting back into business and watching how Jiraiya and Orochimaru continued to battle.

The Snake had made several clones, each one annoying Jiraiya even more as each clone that was destroyed was only rejuvenated by the wet mud all around them. It was a mud clone technique, and an advance version of that, that it kept the group guessing, even Sarutobi who kept a look out with his summoned ape.

Naruto knew the Third was protecting him as he quickly took out another kunai of his with the seal and started to make adjustments like he did last time. The pain he felt around his body was lucky, sure he could be in worse condition, dead, but still, it didn't help him hurry even though he tried his hardest.

His hands were shaken, it's been so long since he last felt like this, scared for his life and up against opponents that could kill him in one scoop, but soon, Naruto calmed his breathe and calmed himself as he tried to remember that he had a job to do.

Unaware again as the real snake crept its way towards the two, a shiny blade now stuck out of the side of the tree before Sarutobi took notice. Directly behind the boy, the sword glinted off as the piercing end had thrust forward.

The Third Hokage grabbed the boy, throwing him to the side as the sword continued to move forward, the attack shooting directly into the Third.

They all watched as their beloved Hokage soon coughed out blood, the sword had buried deep into his gut before it was pulled out, Orochimaru soon stepped out of the tree trunk.

"Aw, I missed,"

A smile was planted on the snake's face as Naruto was at a loss for words.

"Old man," Naruto gasped out as Hiruzen Sarutobi fell to his knees. Enma, the great ape ran passed the Third and struck down with great strength towards Orochimaru only to have missed and nearly cracked the giant branch they were on as the snake sannin disappeared again, jumping down below and sprinting away.

Soon, the ape like creature turned to Sarutobi, gently lifting him up as Naruto continued to watch the leader who had saved him lay on the floor, struggling to breathe. The sword was poisoned, and a wound such as that, the third was out of the battle and Naruto knew it.

His fist gripped the kunai he had made hard, hard enough that a tiny sip of blood seeped out of the handle before Naruto ran chase after Orochimaru.

His feet led him to the clearing where Jiraiya stood in front of Minato and the snake bastard. The air around Naruto started to heat as he entered the little space surrounded by a forest of trees and stood next to the white haired sannin.

"You're angry, I know, but calm down" Jiraiya had spoken calmly as Naruto glanced up to his long ago mentor. What he saw were eyes of anger as well, but in them, a calm comfort, "I will handle things from now on, this has gone far enough."

Naruto could feel a new energy growing within Jiraiya, a powerful one at that, which meant that Jiraiya was going to use all the power he had to stop Orochimaru, even if it left him depleted and defenseless in the end.

"Kukuku, even in the end, he had fallen protecting someone," Orochimaru shook his head as if it was the silliest thing to do, "who would want such a weakness, that strength is just-"

"**I will kill you."**

"Hmm," The snake sannin faced the boy again.

Naruto was seething in rage, he felt responsible for Sarutobi's sacrifice, maybe if he was stronger or maybe if he had left sooner, maybe, Jiraiya and the old man would have been able to fix this already, he was a liability, all because he was weak.

"Naruto that's enough!" Jiraiya barked out as the boy continued to glare at the snake sannin, "I will handle this, do you have the kunai?"

Hesitantly, Naruto nodded before slowly handing over the weapon with the seal.

"But then again, I do know a secret about the Fourth, a hidden secret that might convince you boy, to join me."

Naruto flinched as he retracted the kunai and they both stared at the snake, watching as that smile continued to lay plastered on his white pale face.

"What makes you think I'll believe anything you say," Naruto pointed the weapon towards him, "I will kill you, it's already a promise."

"Tsk, tsk, that's too bad, I thought you being the son of the Fourth would like to know more about your family."

Naruto soon blinked his eyes in brief surprise as Jiraiya narrowed his own.

"What family Orochimaru, what kind of trickery are you planning now?" the white haired sannin stood in front of Naruto, like a protective father, "there are no other family members!"

"Really now, Kukuku," The snake laughed mockingly as he pointed at the boy, "other than that questionable boy, do you not remember that day, Jiraiyaaa, that day when that woman was to bear a child."

"It's Lady Kushina, you bastard," Jiraiya's face was annoyed and yet saddened as if he was thinking back to that memory, "it never happened, the baby was pronounced dead." A few seconds later, Jiraiya widened his yes, "wait, how could you have known, you had already left the village by then!?"

"HA! How indeed," by the looks of it, the snake was enjoying himself more and more as the other partied continued to listen.

Naruto stood mute as he stared at the ground, his mind in shock. He was supposed to have a sibling? Was this true in his time, did the Third know about this? He had so many questions, he wondered if this world really was the same as his old one.

"Get it over with Orochimaru, so you had Intel, it doesn't change the fact that there is no other blood related family to the Fourth."

"You would think so, would you, but then what if I told you there was," the snake stared directly at the boy this time, and with his words, everyone knew the boy was the most affected, "what if I told you that it was a lie?"

"What are you getting at," Jiraiya did not like the sound of this, not at all.

"What if I told you that the person who delivered the baby of Kushina, oh, Lady Kushina is the same person who trained my little spy of the Leaf village."

"No"

Jiraiya and Naruto had both widened their eyes as they watched Orochimaru, each one with their hearts pounding as they already knew what the snake was going to say.

"What if I told you that I have the last remaining heir of the Fourth Hokage, right in my village, unaware of it all those years?"

"You're lying!" Jiraiya slammed his foot on the ground as the whole earth seemed as if it would split in two, "that is a lie, the baby died after delivery, it was confirmed, I even saw the body."

"Come now Jiraiya, let me humor you for a bit," the snake scratched at his chin as he grinned at the white haired sannin, "say it is true, did you check that baby's blood, if it was related to the Fourth at all?"

"But why would we, we all knew it was their child?"

"Ah yes, you all knew, but then again, didn't the medical ninja have to take the baby first?"

Jiraiya grew silent as Orochimaru continued.

"I was there Jiraiya, I was in that building, me along with my little medical ninja spy, and imagine, is it possible to switch a baby with an imposter? Given a few moments alone?"

"S-stop this at once," Jiraiya started to feel sick as he glanced at the Snake, his eyes grew red as tears started to form, "I-I won't believe you."

"Then don't, all I need is for the boy to believe," Orochimaru extended a hand towards the boy, "she has grown into an interesting woman, and part of her actually reminds me of Lady Kushina."

Naruto snapped his eyes at Orochimaru, everyone knew he was conflicted; his hands grew steady as Jiraiya didn't know what to say.

"Come now, don't you want to see your sister? I can show her to you."

"Orochimaru, how could you" they glanced back at Jiraiya, watching as his body trembled with rage, "All Minato and Lady Kushina wanted was a family, a child, how could you have taken that away from them, that is unforgivable."

"Oh, you believe me now?"

Jiraiya shook his head as his eyes glared at the snake with every fiber of hate in his body, "I will find out, but now Orochimaru, I will do what I should have done all those years ago," the toad sannin spoke with words filled with power, "I am going to stop you once and for all."

"Kukuku, alright then," Orochimaru glanced at Naruto before smiling a cruel smile "Minato, I want you to show how much you miss your beloved village, go and kill all the Leaf ninjas you see, anyone with that leaf hiate is a target, now go."

"WHAT!?" Jiraiya exploded as he shot off from his spot and towards Orochimaru. The cracks he left behind him actually startled Naruto who snapped out of his shock.

"HA! With the shield surrounding us, there is no way you can leave Jiraiya," Orochimaru spoke out as he dodged the initial attack and jumped back into the forest.

Jiraiya clenched his hand as he sensed the doom sent upon the village. There was going to be a slaughter, there was a reason Minato had the warning 'Flee on sight' during the shinobi war.

"I'll stop him," the voice came from Naruto as Jiraiya turned to the boy, watching as the blonde clutched onto the specially designed seal to stop their dead leaders.

"I'll stop him no matter what," and before Jiraiya could even argue with that plan, the young ninja had disappeared in a bright flash of light.

Outside the deadly field, Naruto appeared on top of a building but quickly had to place his hand on the gaping wound to his side. Breathing out the pain, he concentrated a healing technique and closed the wound before staring out into the war torn village.

He let out his senses, trying to locate the dead Fourth. The familiar trace of chakra was soon felt ahead, a recent trace that followed a path towards the tournament stadium. Clutching onto the one thing that can stop the dead, Naruto concentrated on the path forward, and gave chase to their undead leader.

No sooner had he arrived at the stadium seats, he saw bodies moaning out in pain from the floor. Quickly, Naruto ran to the first ninja he found as he spotted the leaf hiate on the injured man's forehead.

There were stab marks on multiple part of his body, the man would be alive, but if not treated soon, his wounds risked infection.

"I-it can't be," the man began to mumble as Naruto started creeping off "it was…it was the fourth."

Sure as can be, more yells of shock erupted from the stadium floor as Naruto rushed to the railings to see what was happening.

Once he arrived, he witnessed the stunned faces of all those fighting in the stadium. The Fourth Hokage was standing in the center; multiple leaf ninjas already wounded on the floor while the others were too shock to move.

Glancing to the side, Naruto found Shikamaru standing next to Temari, the wide eyes showed that this was something he wasn't expecting, heck, no one saw this coming.

Naruto leaped out of the balcony, his hand used the rails as a push support before he flashed high in the air, on top of the Fourth.

"Stand and Fight Ninjas!," he had all their eyes now as Naruto flashed in front of the fourth, the kunai already slashing down, meeting the other end of the tri-pronged blade the dead leader held up.

"This isn't the Fourth!," he yelled out through gritted teeth as he felt the gaze of his father's eyes, staring down at him like a dead man, emptiness but curious.

A hokage is a hokage, and Naruto knew that, even as he was cast aside by a powerful kick that struck his gut and sent him sprawling to the ground. Chokingly, Naruto glanced up only to be kicked again at his sides that sent him flying towards the arena wall.

When he slammed against the wall, with the cracks forming behind him, he was reminded at how strong a Hokage was. Sliding down to the floor, he watched as the other ninjas around him seemed unsure before the blonde was greeted with the sight of a familiar Anbu ninja.

"Aw great," Naruto coughed out as he recognized the armor and the purple long hair.

It was Yuugao, the same angry face of the Anbu literally scared Naruto into almost passing out from his wounds. The next action surprised the blonde as the purple haired Anbu called out for a medical ninja then turned to watch him on the ground.

"He's a fake right?," they turned back to the battle, a one way battle with the Fourth disappearing and reappearing everywhere, only the slash mark with the flash of golden light and after images evident of his movement.

"Y-yeah," Naruto hesitantly answered. It was no secret that there was tension between them, if she was acting this calmly, then she must have known by now, which made him more relieved than ever as he took out the kunai he had made.

"Seems real enough to me," she scoffed as Naruto muffled a response and lifted up the kunai towards her.

"If you get close enough, stab him with this, it will stop the technique, thus, ending that Hokage."

She glanced at the kunai before nodding and taking a hold of the weapon. Her fingers moved to her lips as a team of Anbus appeared around her. "We'll use the golden strategy; stall him long enough for me to stop him, understood?"

"Yes captain," they responded as their bodies shifted in a puff of smoke and disappeared from sight.

But before leaving, the captain stood in front of Naruto, her back turned, and her face ever so facing back to his direction.

"I should thank you, shouldn't I?"

He didn't answer but he sat against the wall, one eye open and another closed with a silly smirk plastered on his face. She saw, before her lips curved into a pleasant smile and she disappeared to rejoin her squad.

With a sigh, Naruto turned to his wounds, all the while hearing the sounds of battle and the scuffling of sandals heading towards his direction.

Soon she came into view, the owner of the soft steps, the pink haired ninja he was well acquainted with as a smile soon rose on his face.

Her expression was serious when she spotted the injured Naruto laid against the cracked lower wall of the stadium, he should be in pain, but once she saw the grin that usually would be a pained expression on the blonde's face, she soon became confused.

"Thank goodness it's you Sakura,"

Naruto was relieved as Sakura had taken a double take at the missing ninja before she slowly approached him while taking out her medical pack from her side.

"How do you know my name?" She asked once her hand had started casting the green light on the wound to his side.

He almost slapped himself as he let that info slip before he answered, "I'm well informed of Ami's teammates."

"Oh, Ami," she let out a small smile as she concentrated on the ninja's wounds, moving her hand from his sides to his face and to more areas of the body, "that Ami, you two seem awfully close."

Naruto glanced behind the girl, watching as the Anbus that Yuugao controlled seemed to be faring well against Minato; even they had adjusted quickly to the after images, something that Naruto still couldn't do.

"Here, take this," Sakura handed him a red pill before explaining, "that's a blood pill, it will replenish most of the blood you had lost."

"Thanks," he bit down on the pill as the color of his skin started to appear healthier and he himself was feeling replenished.

They took a moment to rest as Sakura handed him another pill, in which she explained it was a chakra pill. He took it and felt his chakra reserves slightly increase until he noticed the sweat pouring from her face.

"You need to take a break as well."

She offered a small smile of gratitude before popping a chakra pill into her mouth.

"Sorry, my teammates are out there giving it their all," She stood up once more, her eyes staring directly above at the stadiums seats where Naruto knew several injured Konoha ninjas laid there from the Hokage's attack.

"I shall do the same"

Naruto let out a feral grin as his hand rose up, his thumb pointing upward as Sakura was taken aback by the thumbs up sign.

"Do your best Sakura, in my book, you're an awesome ninja."

Her lips curved into an amused smile as she nodded her thanks. Naruto stared at the battle between the Anbus and the Hokage before he called out to Sakura once more.

"Can you give me one more of those chakra pills?"

To his question, she was unsure before explaining, "Taking those pills right after another is not the best decision. The excess chakra can cause damage to your already exhausted chakra pathways."

"I know, but, just trust me on this; I need it if the Anbu's plan on stopping that Faker over there doesn't work."

Sakura knew who that man was, the one that was going toe-to-toe with most of the Anbus in the stadium. She couldn't believe it at first as she tried to ignore it and stick to her duties as a medical ninja, but she still had questions plaguing her.

The paused response was all Naruto had received as he watched Sakura debate with herself. Hesitantly, she took out the pill before tossing it to Naruto, "be careful missing ninja, as of right now, you are an ally of the Leaf village and I am your comrade, which means, if anything happens because of that pill, I am held responsible."

"Hah," Naruto caught the pill in the air before pocketing it in the only useable pocket in his burnt, torn, and damaged dark leather armor, "if it was Sasuke, you would place your trust in him, wouldn't you?"

She blushed while turning away as Naruto chuckled and stood up. He faced the opposite direction, staring at the battlefield as he slightly turned his head to the side to watch her.

"You and Ami, all his friends and village are in his heart, Sakura, trust me when I say, like him, I too will sacrifice my life to save this village."

Sakura turned around, watching as the missing ninja had disappeared in a flash of light with her heart pounding inside of her. She was at a loss for words as she tried to conceive what was just said, the demeanor of the ninja.

'…He is just like Sasuke…'

…**Naruto…**

Referring to himself in third person, well, it was something to get used to when hiding an identity. Naruto continued to think to himself as he appeared behind a broken stadium wall and watched how the group of Anbus with Yuugao in the lead was fairing against Minato.

So far, as Naruto watched how the team attacked, he saw that they attacked in pairs, when the Fourth disappeared, one of the partners reacted and they both automatically pushed each other away, allowing another duo to begin the next attack.

They repeated, but still, getting in close was the toughest part, no one was able to touch the Fourth, in Naruto's eyes, it was as if the legendary ninja was playing around with them.

"This isn't going to work," Naruto spoke out as he bit down with his teeth out of frustration and worry.

Then came Yuugao, she ran with two others from her squad, the kunai Naruto had given her was plainly evident in her grasp as she pointed at the two to charge forward. They complied, providing the distraction she wanted before she too had rushed inside while the duo had the Yondaime's attention.

But without warning, the image of Minato was suddenly dispersed by a kunai, another ghost copy as Yuugao now gasped out in pain, a kunai stabbed deep into her upper arm as the Fourth grabbed hold of her other arm before tossing her aside like a simple rag doll.

The others soon grew wary of Fourth; their attacks were more shaken from before after witnessing their captain fall from combat.

Naruto breathed in calmly as he spotted the kunai he had given to Yuugao, inches away from the anbu's body. He watched from the side, spotting Shikamaru who appeared to be in a trance, maybe trying to figure out a way to stop this powerful foe.

Then an idea occurred to him as he watched Shikamaru concentrate along the side. The game of Shogi, baiting, trapping, and ultimately winning a match; a chess game that the shadow ninja had taught him long ago in his world, that was how he understood that in order to win, he must sacrifice.

"This had better work," Naruto muttered as he formed the cross shaped hand seal. He pulled power from the curse seal, the little flame symbols rising and spreading around half the surface of his body as the broken wall from the stadium concealed his presence.

"Let's do this, **Mass Shadow Clone technique!**"

He released all his chakra into it as an army of Narutos surrounded the stadium seats up top, filling up a portion amount of seats. The illusion Naruto held so long gave out, his dark hair reappearing, along with his onyx colored eyes as Sasuke reappeared, exhausted before he reached into his pocket on the front of the leather outfit, one that was not damaged before popping in that chakra pill he had gotten earlier from Sakura to his mouth.

There was a spike of pain that shot throughout his body, like blowing air into a shriveled up balloon feeling before he got to his feet and placed his hand on his chest. The seal changed his clothes, returning them inside the containment seal and replacing his outfit with his normal black collared shinobi outfit before he pointed ahead.

"Stall for me my pawns; I need to get that kunai."

The Naruto clones chorused in agreement before jumping from the stadium seats, rushing towards the Fourth Leader. Sasuke followed suit but headed towards the group of Anbus taking care of Yuugao.

Quickly, he made his movement, skidding down like a baseball player, with the dirt and debris shooting off from the sole of his sandals while grabbing the kunai.

"Call off your men; we got it from here,"

Sasuke directed, ignoring the yells from behind before he continued with his mad dash, now with the secret weapon in hand, he focused on the first plan.

"We need to finish this elsewhere," Sasuke said as he spotted all around him.

In the stadium, it seemed as if the others were surprised by his presence, along with the army of Narutos, they all wondered what they were planning as the battle continued to rage on.

The Naruto clones were disappearing, but others were dodging precisely using the same flash technique, but that was the problem, Sasuke needed a way to stop the technique.

While he glanced at the kunai, he remembered from before, Minato had done something to stop the technique from working, now he himself needed to find a way to do the same thing.

"We don't have much time, how did he do it!?" Sasuke spoke out in frustration as he glanced at the seal on the kunai, there must have been a secret meaning, or another meaning that he didn't understand.

The gate of heaven, the symbol on the seal even with the other adjustments, it was still there, the same symbol. 'I'm missing something,' Sasuke thought as the images of his clones kept returning to him.

An arm grabbed him from the side, Sasuke quickly watched as he met the eyes of the strategist Shikamaru.

"This is dangerous, even for you Sasuke, what are you planning?"

The shadow ninja then spotted the kunai Sasuke held before raising a brow.

"Is that, what I think it is?"

"Yeah, its Naruto's own, I'm just trying to figure out how to stop them from using that technique."

They heard a technique roar out from the Hokage as a large boulder of rock slammed across the stadium wall, the quake they felt afterwards caused Shikamaru and Sasuke to fall to their knees before standing right back up.

'Gate, gate,' Sasuke pounded in his head as he tried to figure this out.

"I do have a plan, but, it has a low percentage of working, and it requires the help of the sand genins," Shikamaru sighed as he shook his head, "I've asked Temari to find her team but you are right, not only is that technique a major hinder, but also the techniques in the Hokage's arsenal. He was one of the strongest ninjas of his time."

"I know that," Sasuke gritted his teeth, he knew he was almost out of time, and almost out of clones as the battle raged on, mostly with the clones dodging each chance they get.

Then it hit him, Sasuke stared at the seal on the kunai once more before turning to the battle, "Close the gate."

Shikamaru heard the phrase before watching as Sasuke dashed forward. His look turned to concern as he reached out towards the Uchiha.

"Oy, where are you going!? We have to wait for the sand team!"

Sasuke ignored the calls from the shadow ninja before entering the battle with the fourth. He had an idea now, about some of the other uses of the kunai as he pulled another one out from the seal underneath his shirt.

As soon as he approached the field, his clones shifted into his favor, a few coming to his side as he concentrated on the special kunai held in both hands.

"Get ready, if this works, we have a limited window of opportunity to strike,"

He could feel each clone tensing, along with himself as they halted on their attacks and appeared beside Sasuke. Most had already been decimated and only a handful was left, but, they were all pawns in order to fulfill the goal.

"If all else fails, get him away from this place, maybe whatever technique used to bring him to life will die out soon."

They nodded in agreement as Sasuke lifted up the kunais and stared dead straight at the Fourth who walked slowly towards him.

He concentrated on the meaning of the seals placed that were created for the thunder god technique. Of course it was made by a seal master, knowing how it worked helped him concentrate on the task needed to be done.

"Close the gate," the kanji for heaven's gate started to glow in the paper seal on both ninja daggers, the letterings letting out an eerie light that Sasuke surprisingly could now see clearly than from before as he finished his mantra, "Close the gate to the thunder god technique."

The light glowed larger before encompassing the area, and as Sasuke watched, he noticed it formed two large golden circles that surround each of the blades, and even the clones and he felt that something was cut off. Strange part was, the fourth Hokage didn't seem to notice as he approached the golden bubble, as if only Sasuke himself was the only one able to see it, but when the leader did enter the domain did Sasuke notice the figure shift uncomfortably.

"Now!"

They honed in on their target, attacking from all sides as the clones worked with Sasuke for the assault. The fourth was skillful as he defended. He didn't need to dodge as his hand moved quicker than the others, immediately striking several clones on different parts of their bodies as they approached while his stance was the same, standing straight on the same place.

It wasn't going to be that easy; they all knew it as they tried to come in contact with the Fourth, at least until Sasuke could implant the kunai into the man.

The fourth moved with ease, blocking several attacks and using the number of attackers against the others. Throwing them off guard and striking them with a powerful punch that took two or three out at one go.

Sasuke continued to watch as he activated the sharingan and started placing several illusions on the hokage, biding his time patiently as he took note of the number of clones left. Soon, he whistled in the air as the clones understood and grouped together, along with Sasuke before rushing in as one.

He started to wonder if his illusions were working once each of the clones succeeded in attaching themselves to Minato, holding him down from the arms and legs, allowing Sasuke the opportunity to strike.

The kunai he held struck down from the air, the barrier stopping all from using the thunder god technique as it quickly fell upon the dead Fourth leader.

The clones started yelling out in surprise when the leader was able to move his arms, as if un hindered, surprising the group, as it reached up and grabbed the arms of Sasuke, halting his attack. The tightened grip was painful, the feeling that his wrists were about to break was stuck with the Uchiha as he struggled to escape.

"Crap, no good," he grunted as the pain within his grip continued to increase, "we need to get him out of here."

I guess we go with a new plan. The signals he now sent to the only clones remaining that held on to the Fourth's body tightly as Sasuke breathed in the pain emanating from his wrists.

"Open the gate!"

The circle domain started to shrink as the glow from the kunai dulled before finally letting out. The clones reacted faster than the Fourth since they each knew and could feel through Sasuke when it had happened. And with a giant leap of faith, they all disappeared from the stadium, leaving injured and alive ninjas to wonder what would happen with the Uchiha, missing ninja, and the Fourth.

As soon as they reappeared, Sasuke was thrown abruptly onto the floor while he felt the rest of his clones disappear after being connected to some sort of energy attack released by the Fourth.

Sasuke felt the tiled cemented grounds, realizing that he was on top of a roof before standing himself up and clutching on to the precious kunai in hand. He watched as Minato turned slowly to face him, and to Sasuke, the fourth was an unmoving mountain, towering over him in terms of attack and speed that Sasuke was innerved just facing him.

"Shadow clone technique"

Sasuke summoned three more clones to him, two to his sides while another was behind him. Each of them took out a kunai before Sasuke directed the first two to go after fourth while the one standing behind him stood back.

After a brief exchange, the clone behind Sasuke nodded before disappearing from view, either fulfilling a message or running away to do some sort of task in hand.

The clones that were sent were quickly dispersed with two quick chops from the Fourth as Sasuke used that as a distraction and summoned up the fire around him.

It burned as he placed his hands together and aimed them directly towards his target.

"Fire release: Dragon blast!"

Out from his hands, the burst of fire roared in Sasuke's hands, the attack slamming to the fourth who calmly walked through the attack, his one hand batting the flames, sending it scattering to the sides burning the ground instead.

Sasuke continued for a minute before quitting his attack and taking a step back once again. Why doesn't any of my attack work? He was frustrated as he felt the curse seal pulse in his neck, a little reminder of his hidden power. He breathed in before clearing his head as his eyes remained activated with the sharingan spinning slowly. Close combat may actually kill me than save me at this point. Sasuke had thought while his right hand rubbed at the curse seal on his neck all the while he was scooting back as the hokage slowly approached.

The tingling sensation that emanated from the curse seal made him realize that he had destroyed the outer seal that was containing the curse, allowing it free reign on his body, and at the thought of using it, the seal pulsed and started to spread throughout Sasuke's body.

The Uchiha summoned fire once again, but, it felt different, and as he lifted his hand to his face, he saw that it was different. The fire was of a different color, a familiar burning sensation that was far superior to his own regular flames.

"This fire…"

It was blue fire that consumed his body; the same blue hot fire that he remembered belonged to Yugito.

'**This one has contained the demon's flames…use it'**

He heard the whisper in his mind as his head slowly turned to face the Hokage who had stopped in his approach. There was nothing Sasuke could tell from the Hokage's face, but, Sasuke knew that he had become cautious.

"Fine then," Sasuke spoke out as he placed his hands towards Minato, "Nibi's flames!"

The blue fire spurred from his hands, the heat blanketed the area, and even Sasuke wondered if he could control it from destroying himself as it consumed the hokage.

He stopped the attack as he felt his body start to give to the flames. The attack hurt, like a fierce burning sensation that he did not want to continue using the attack.

By now the blue flames had littered the area, Sasuke continued to watch around him, watching the flames that was as high as his body continued to lay waste on the roof.

He felt it then, the static in the air before he turned around and watched as the Hokage, gulfed in blue flames, appeared in front of him, blue energy filled his hands as Sasuke ran from the attack, dove forward into the flames that did dissipate once he had fallen on it as the whole roof suddenly rocked.

Staring hard, Sasuke witnessed as a chunk of the building roof was torn off by the attack that he had recognized as the rasengan. It didn't stop there as the hokage turned his attention towards him again, the flames had disappeared around Minato whose body was healing once again before he dashed towards Sasuke.

Sasuke placed his hands together, remembering his fight with Yugito before summoning up Nibi's fires once again, "Curse of Nibi."

Wisps of blue flames appeared in the air; even the dead Minato cocked his head sideways in curiosity until his shoulder grazed the floating flame.

The wisp of flame that touched his shoulder erupted in a burst of fire, like a small explosion that set his shoulder aflame. A regular person would have yelled out in pain, but not Minato who calmly took the attack.

Sasuke watched the fourth stare his way before disappearing in a blink of an eye. Sasuke followed suit, flashing out of the way before the fourth had struck down on him. Sasuke kept it up, like a game of cat and mouse, disappearing from the Hokages clutches, watching as the more wisp of fire Minato had touched, the more burst damage it sent to slow him down.

If he was thinking properly, he would be able to dodge those with ease. Sasuke had momentarily thought as he continued defending as usual, disappearing in the wisps of fire and running across the roof, trying not to get K O 'd by the Fourth.

The power of Nibi was a bit exhilarating to Sasuke, the demonic power felt different from the curse seal, maybe familiar like Kyuubi's but new all together. In which the question next would be…

Once he casted the technique once more, the fires returned to the normal flames he had used, this time, the attacks that hit the Hokage didn't even graze him as much anymore.

"Crud," Sasuke whispered as the hokage moved freely through the flames, faster than before now since the regular flames didn't pack as much damage as the demonic blue ones.

The feeling of nothingness, Sasuke ducked and rolled to the sides as the ground roof grinded down and tore through the air. The Uchiha glanced up again; the hokage disappeared from his vision as his legs tensed. Sideways he searched before he saw the shadow from the air, once again, he dodged, jumping out of the way before the Hokage's knee slammed down on the tile, a crater visibly formed before it cracked through and Minato fell through the newly formed hole.

Sasuke took the tri pronged kunai from his pocket, activating the locked space and setting it down before concentrating on his next plan of attack. The roof slowly rumbled as Sasuke saw pieces of tiles suddenly broken off before firing his way.

"Flame bullets" Sasuke quickly shot his hand out, shooting out flames of attack that pelted through most of the shuriken tiles.

Quickly turning around, he was too late to notice as the fourth appeared, a hole from the ground evident of his arrival before Sasuke was suddenly choke held by the neck with one hand.

The rasengan in Minato's hand was forming, twirling around with bright blue chakra as Sasuke could feel that none of them could use the thunder god technique. The lock kunai was set place earlier, signaling that this would be the last attack.

Can a dead body stare at you mockingly? Sasuke had to question as he stared down at the Hokage who held his neck firmly in place. No escaping, as if all things led to this one moment, in which Sasuke had one word to say as he grinned triumphantly at his dead adversary.

"Check mate"

A whip, the sound of a whip smacking in the air was the final part of the plan. The bright rasengan suddenly dulled before finally dying out in the hands of Minato as the dead hokage stared at the kunai now planted on his chest.

In front of him, more blood spurted through his mouth, Sasuke found it harder to breathe as Minato's grip loosened and Sasuke now found himself on the floor.

Minato shook his head for a minute before widening his eyes and staring down at Sasuke.

"What, what's going on?"

He kneeled down, placing his hand on Sasuke's wound before witnessing as slowly, his fingers started to turn to dust.

"H-hey dad," Sasuke spoke out as he struggled to breathe while Minato continued to stare at Sasuke, maybe even wondering how much time he had left.

"I'm sorry, but, I think you're confused with something, Uchiha."

Sasuke didn't worry as he closed his eyes. The wound on his chest started to hurt as he remembered the plan. He had given his clone the kunai, he had instructed the clone to wait for the perfect opportunity before imbuing the kunai with the wind element, making it sharper that it pierced through Sasuke and landed on Minato himself.

The accurate gaping hole near Sasuke's chest was the only proof needed as Minato continued to watch as Sasuke smiled as wide as he could at the Fourth.

"Dad, when you disappear, please, ask for Fate," Sasuke's breathing started to become erratic as Minato blinked his eyes in surprise, the sorrowful eyes of the Fourth.

"I…I, am glad- to f-finally, see you dad."

Even as Sasuke said it, Minato didn't know what to do as part of his face started to disintegrate. The sand and the technique started to dissipate before finally, Minato appeared to be as the air, dispersing in the wind.

"I'm sorry" was all Sasuke heard as he witnessed the fourth disappear. Now, Sasuke laid there, a familiar situation from his before life, the air in his lungs starting to disappear as he wondered if his body could survive.

'I guess, it's time for me to die," he could no longer feel his body respond as he stared at the dust that settled near the hokage's body.

'Ami,' he coughed once more before smiling, 'Ami can handle things for now, and it's her world.' He was settled with himself, trying not to move, 'it's her life now, it's her world.' He tried to close his eyes, slowly as he settled with his existence, 'but, where will I go, when I die?'

Before he could answer himself, he saw a body that lay in the dust from the fourth; a body that was eerie familiar.

'That's,' Sasuke's eyes widened as his body started to respond, first with his fist clenching, 'Kin!?'

Now, he couldn't die now, Sasuke struggled to breathe, 'no, Kin, I-I can't die now."

His breathing became slower, he was trying so hard to survive. 'I-I, I want to live, come on body…come on…'

He closed his eyes as his breathing stopped. The damage done to his body was nothing he could survive.

"No!"

The voice spoke out as Sasuke had already lost his consciousness. Her blonde pigtailed hair was famous across the land, she was known as Tsunade as her hand moved with such precision. She plucked a hair from Sasuke's head, using it as a medium before placing it onto the hole that was apparent in the hole on Sasuke's chest.

"Please, you had better not die on me brat," she pushed her hand on the hole, using the hair and speeding up the cells, healing the wound. It took time until it closed, but she soon noticed that he had stopped breathing. She tried even harder, the green glow of chakra burning even harder into young Uchiha's body.

"Don't you dare die on me now!?"

Again, there was a electromagnetic pulse that she emitted through her hands, the wound already closed as her eyes widened in response. 'His lungs, there's no air in them.'

She opened his mouth, placing her lips into them before breathing in.

"Come on," she tried once more with her hand slamming down green chakra in repetition, trying to get the Uchiha to breath.

'One more!'

She slammed her hand again before breathing the gift of life into his mouth until finally, the young Uchiha coughed out air, his life was safe.

Soon, more Konoha ninjas arrived as Tsunade breathed in and smiled, "not today brat, you're not gonna die before me."

With that resovle, he signaled to the others to take the Uchiha away before she turned to the body that lay before her. There was dust that surrounded the body as the sound insignia was apparent on the dead ninja's forehead.

"Even if I tried, the sound ninja was dead way before Sasuke's critical condition …"

All throughout the Village, the ninjas of sound and cloud had begun to retreat, and all across the village, the tired bodies of most of the main branches such as the bug clan, Aburame, or the shadow Nara clan had to grin with their fellow Sand ninjas, because they had won this encounter.

The Hyuuga leader Hiashi along with his brother Hizashi leaned against a tree near the Hyuuga manor while multiple bodies of the lightning ninjas lay injured or dead at their hands lay on the floor.

Today, they had won, Leaf and Sand was triumphant all thanks to one ninja, a ninja who had warned the whole village from the attack… and to their eyes, he was a hero.

…**Scene Change Ami…**

When Ami awoke, she was greeted to a field of utmost chaos, the burning forest and the crater that filled the center of the field, she wondered what had happened until she head the groan that belonged to a kumo ninja, until she remembered her name.

"Yugito," she spoke out while watching as she regained her conscious.

Yugito shook her head for a bit, a bit slowly that Ami noticed that something was off with the Kumo ninja.

"My demonic powers," Yugito had spoke as she sighed out in annoyance, "they've been sealed once again."

Ami didn't allow her time to think on it as she yelled, "hey!" grabbing her attention.

Yugito faced her before leaning against a tree, her face looked uninterested.

"What do you want?"

If it was anyone else, she would have fumed, but instead, Ami twitched an eye before sighing and leaning against the tree trunk she had awoken too from the start, "tell me, what happened?"

"Heh," Yugito smiled in humor, infuriating Ami even more, "you lost, Sasuke won, end of story, and now, I am defeated, is that what you want to hear?"

Ami shook her head, as if it was the opposite of anything she wanted to hear.

"Why," she closed her eyes while facing her head to the ground, "why couldn't I defeat you?"

Yugito was silent for the question as it hung in the air. Why indeed as the cat demon of Nibi remembered her fight with Sasuke as an answer appeared before her.

"Because, he fought to live," she answered from her battle, "that's the only explanation I can give you."

Ami shook her head, her eyes were confused, "what do you mean," she clenched her fist, "I fought to try and save him, what was the difference!?"

Yugito blinked at first before laughing right at her face, causing Ami to blush in annoyance.

"What!?"

"You fought to save him?" she asked as he tried to contain her laughter.

Ami soon jumped out of her spot before glaring at the Cloud ninja, "yeah, I did."

"Then tell me," Yugito asked as her eyes dulled once she laid back on the tree trunk, "when I felt you enter my demonic body, I had this feeling that you had given up on life, that you were prepared to die, is that not so?"

Ami blinked before staring down at her clenched hand, "yeah, I was ready to sacrifice my life, prepared to die for my village, so what?"

Yugito shook her head once more, as if it was absurd, "I was more afraid fighting Sasuke because," she stared at Ami, both their eyes connecting as if they tried to understand, "Sasuke was fighting to live. He had not given up on his life, and thus, he had more power within him."

Ami was flabbergasted, what did that mean? "B-but, what's the difference between sacrificing yourself and fighting to live? It doesn't make any sense!"

In response, all Yugito did was laugh, laugh as if it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. It was then that Ami noticed the sparkling trail of water coming from the cloud ninja's eyes, tears of something she could not describe, whether joy or sorrow, Ami, could only feel a deep sense of familiarity.

"It doesn't, does it," she started to giggle like a maniac, "but, I guess, fighting to live is all the more better then sacrificing your-self, I don't know why but," Yugito wiped at her eyes before closing it and leaning on the trunk, "I am grateful for it."

Before Ami could question it, she spotted a group of Anbus that belonged to Konoha. They had secured the area before approaching the demon container of cloud. The one in charge nodded to Ami before they started to clear out the area.

"Genin Ami, good work, we are here to mark the success of your mission and escort you home."

"Wait," Ami had more questions to ask Yugito who was taken like a prisoner, chakra seals where placed on different parts of her body, "but what about."

"Do not ask questions now, Genin, but Konoha along with Suna have won his war, and now we need to find our survivors."

Ami stayed silent before nodding her head, "alright, I understand…let's go."

They nodded as the Anbu holding the cloud prisoner disappeared, while Ami decided to run with the Anbu, even if they held back on their speed and ran along with her, they were all Leaf ninjas, and they looked out for each other during the war.

And with the war finally coming to a closure, a group of Anbu with a strange mark on their arms approached a part of a forest near an abandoned building. It was there they found a coffin filled with seals unlike anything they have ever seen before. Soon, the leader of the squad pressed onto his ear, communicating with the base.

"This is the crow squad of Root reporting in…we found something…"

* * *

…**.Omake…**

In the white filled room, a place where only those chosen may enter, he appeared, his eyes determined to find answers to many questions he face.

"Son, my son, what is going on here!?"

He asked before slamming through the large gated doors and finding a brilliantly beautiful red haired woman sitting in front of an orb with another that looked exotic in an un humanly way.

He gasped before smiling as if it was untrue.

"Kushina?" he ran forward as she smiled and ran to meet him.

"Minato my love, finally, I see you."

They embraced while their kiss was even stronger in death than when they were alive.

The other unearthly figure had a smile on her face before she snapped her finger and another chair appeared. Minato stared curiously after the kiss before the being instructed them to watch the orb.

"I will explain now why the Uchiha had called you father, and why Naruto exists in this world of yours…all you need to do now is,"she wiggled her nose and pointed to the orb, "…listen…"


	43. Cleaning up some Business

Ch 43

**Note: I like to call this a breather chapter before it moves on.**

* * *

"Should I count myself lucky my manor remains untouched by this war?"

It was the deep voice of Danzo that had asked an Anbu in front of him. There was no response before the masked anbu handed him a paper report.

He skimmed through the first words, raising a brow with interest before placing it down.

"Hmm, so there was a child, but as it seems, the daughter of the late Kushina had died in the medical room."

The anbu nodded, "this is all the info we could find in the library. I apologize, Lord Danzo."

Danzo grunted as he placed the report to the side. They used this moment in the war when the security around certain places weren't as tight to gather more information.

"Tell me," Danzou placed his arms behind his back, his lower waste before continuing, "How is our young container recovering?"

"My Lord, the medics say she is about to recover and she is on the verge of waking after these past few days, but, from the information we have, we have yet to determine who this ninja is, or why she was holding a Leaf hiate while wearing a Sound one."

This earned a nod from the disgruntled ninja as he dismissed the anbu spy, "I already know who it is, and if it works out, she can be a valuable asset."

He stared down at the desk located near him, the pictures of a certain Uchiha and the girl in question was evident before he closed the file and turned away.

…**Scene Change…**

Finally, when his eyes opened and he saw the white of the room, he wondered if he had died and reverted back to that white room he had seen once he did reach the end of his life.

Then he saw the window, and felt the cloth on his back and that painful feeling of being bed ridden.

"I'm alive?"

He asked himself as he groaned out in pain while successfully trying to sit him-self up.

"I wouldn't strain myself too hard, Sasuke."

The injured boy turned to the familiar voice in the doorway as the medical personal he had seen before stood there, with his eyes staring at him amusingly.

"You are," Sasuke remembered this person from before, the one who he always seen once he went to the medical room, "Chouseki."

"Ah," he smiled before approaching the boy as he wore the standard medical ninja suit with a white bandana and konoha hiate attached to it from the forehead while holding onto a clipboard, "you finally remember my name."

Sasuke smirked as he laid down once more, "how long has it been?"

"Well it is standard to ask that since I can imagine you feel sore from being bed ridden," he stood next to Sasuke's bed now, checking the monitor, "two days from when you lost your consciousness."

"Two days?" Sasuke blinked in surprise, "what happened to Konoha village?"

"It's not good to stress yourself over it Sasuke, but Konoha is recovering. We have received help from our allies, including the Sand village with rebuilding our buildings and bringing in a fresh new supply of food," he scratched his head before gently placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, patting him proudly that Sasuke could see the respect in his eyes, "by now, we all know what you have done, you are a hero of Konoha."

Sasuke shook his head as suddenly, his memory of the past few days returned and he asked, "what about the Kumo ninjas, where any of them captured, what is going on with the enemy?"

The face of Chouseki suddenly turned uncomfortable before he stood up and walked away from his bed, "surprisingly, we've only been able to captur Kumo ninjas alive in the village, we have yet find any sound ninjas that were alive after this battle."

"Of course, the Sound ninjas work differently than the cloud ninjas, especially since they were Orochimaru's troops, you can expect he would sacrifice their lives then allow them to get captured."

"That's, interesting info Sasuke," Chouseki looked absolutely surprised at the news before he went back to business, "you are lucky that it was the great Tsunade who had treated you. Her work far surpasses my own abilities, and I must also add that you are lucky to be alive."

There was no response as it looked as if Sasuke was thinking hard on a different matter. Chouseki saw and sighed before walking towards the door, "Please, do not think too hard on the events. Try to rest and recover, even your friends visited and I was sure they would have left you a card or flower but, you know, with the stores the way it is…" he chuckled before nodding to Sasuke who gratefully nodded back, "rest, you need it."

Once Chouseki left the room, Sasuke laid back again as his eyes stared up at the ceiling. So many questions popped into his head. What will they do with the captured prisoners, did they take Yugito? His eyes dimmed as he remembered the others, was Sarutobi alright and…that body.

He recognized the body that appeared from the dust, something that truly worried Sasuke the most…that was Kin's teammate, meaning, what did they do to Kin?

A deep sharp breathe was inhaled as Sasuke couldn't rest at all. He continued to stare up at the roof as his mouth whispered out, "Kin, where are you?"

* * *

…**Scene change, outside the hospital room…**

In the hallway, three figures stood outside a hospital room that was guarded from the inside by two Anbu ninjas.

The first of the three was one with long white hair with a strange marking from his eyes going down to his cheeks, the second with long yellow pigtails and a diamond mark on her forehead, while the last had half his face covered in a mask and tall silvery spiky hair.

"I am sure after taking damage like that, that snake bastard will need to transfer to a new body, and soon."

It was the blonde haired woman who spoke, the legendary Tsunade as Jiraiya nodded his head.

"I have yet been informed what had happened in the Hokage battle, so I am not up to date with the info."

Jiraiya stared at Kakashi, his eyes not so pleasant as he spoke in a monotone voice, "I ripped his arms off," no joke or silliness in it, just plain info that Kakashi was actually surprised to see the Sannin of toad so pissed off, "and we've discovered that Orochimaru is able to transfer bodies now, but determining if there is a limit to using the technique, I'm not sure what the restrictions are."

"Hmm, I see," Kakashi nodded as he rubbed at his masked covered chin before he turned to Tsunade, "how is he, I heard he was stabbed and poisoned during the battle."

"I know," Tsunade looked dishearten as she glanced at the room behind them, "Sensei has been unresponsive these past few days, even after the poison was removed and the wound was healed, his brain activity is normal but there are no signs of him waking up soon."

"This is bad," Kakashi responded as he brushed at his hair, "I know it is a sensitive matter, but the council has been debating what to do with the prisoners of war. After the message we received from Cloud village, we are not sure what to believe anymore."

"Yes, hopefully sensei can wake up to solve this case," Jiraiya spoke out but even they could tell he was frustrated and worried at the same time about their sensei, "seems like they will make the war council decide what to do, or either elect a new Hokage."

At the sound of 'new hokage' the room became eerie uncomfortable since well, the best candidates to become the new leader were standing at that hallway at that very second.

"Oh, Lady Tsunade, there you are."

They turned to the new comer as Kakashi raised a hand to say hello.

"Chouseki," Tsunade greeted before he handed her the chart and an approval grunt was soon heard.

"He's awake."

Kakashi clapped his hands, cheerful from the news.

"That's good news for me."

Jiraiya nodded with a smile as Tsunade spoke out to Chouseki.

"You are right about this boy's healing rate. The data you've given me, is it a hidden ability of the Uchiha bloodline?"

Chouseki shook his head as the others paid attention to the conversation, he responded, "not that I know of, all the unnatural abilities of this boy had been marked as consequences surrounding the Uchiha massacre."

"Yes, I believe you literally named the folder after that," Tsunade rolled her eyes before concentrating on the clipboard once more, "so many abilities unlocked after that incident, I wonder…"

"Getting obsessed again Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya chuckled, earning a death glare from the slug sannin as Jiraiya looked away.

"Thank you Chouseki," she gave him back his chart, "I've taken an interest in Sasuke's case. I would like to run some test on a few of his blood samples. You are free to join me if you would like."

Chouseki actually smiled gladly before briefly bowing his head in gratitude.

"Lady Tsunade, the young heir's body has always been a surprise to the medical community," his demeanor and smile was that of excited, "I'll show you some tests I have conducted as well, a comparison of a few blood samples from other similar village ninjas."

"That sounds excellent; I'll contact you when I can."

Chouseki nodded as he properly excused himself from each one before leaving.

"Well, I have a student to see, I'll keep you inform if anything else," Kakashi bade a farewell before leaving down the hall towards the Uchiha's room.

Jiraiya turned to Tsunade once more before speaking, "I know that Kakashi will ask about the battle that took place," he shook his head, "Geeze, the fourth Hokage Tsunade! Can you imagine taking on an opponent like that?"

She nodded, "keep your voice down Jiraiya, but yes, I know," she turned to the door to Sarutobi's room before she felt that Jiraiya wanted to say more. She knew what he wanted to say.

"I am still leaving this village Jiraiya, I haven't forgotten my deal, but I'll make sure that our sensei is fine before anything else."

She left to the room as Jiraiya sighed out of frustration before leaning against the white hallway wall. He stared down the hallway, towards the Uchiha's room before staring up at the ceiling, "Sasuke, hate to say it but, we have to depend on you once again…"

* * *

…**Scene Change, Sasuke…**

The knock on his door earned his attention before he grinned at the familiar face of his sensei.

"Kakashi sensei," Sasuke greeted as he was treated to the simple 'Yo' response and the aloof attitude before Kakashi pulled up a chair and placed it next to the boy before sitting down, with his arms leaning at the back of the chair that was facing the boy.

"Knowing you, you have a lot of questions."

Sasuke nodded, there was so many as he saw Kakashi nod to him, meaning, ask away.

"What will happen to the Kumo ninjas?"

"Well that," Kakashi brushed his hair as if unsure, "is a bit touchy as of now."

"Why?"

He sat straighter before explaining.

"It was a day ago after we finished rounding up all the stragglers, we received a message from the village of cloud," Kakashi turned serious when he spoke, "it said, the ruler of Cloud village has changed, forgive the village of this transgression and return the captured ninjas at once."

Sasuke blinked at the news, it was surprising indeed, "at least they said forgive, other than that, it didn't sound like an apology, more like a demand."

"Yup, you got that right," Kakashi agreed before continuing, "the council isn't taking this too lightly, a lot of them are out for blood, and since the Third is still unconscious, we are still debating our next course of action."

At the mention of the third Hokage, Kakashi already knew what the next question would be, in which Kakashi calmed him down and explained how everything was alright, and that the only problem would be waking up.

"Hopefully, he wakes up soon," Kakashi breathed in as Sasuke sat still, staring down at his blanket.

"But, so far as I know of, the council decided to hear out the war council, and decide what to do then."

"Most likely, they won't accept it, and they will condemn them to death," Sasuke answered, earning the glance of Kakashi to watch as the Uchiha continued to stare down at his blanket while his hand clutched onto the sheet.

"It is obvious since this is, was, war, why should we spare them if they would attack us like this," Sasuke sighed in frustration as Kakashi continued to watch him, as if silently contemplating on his own.

"Kakashi, I know I am underage, but, I know there is a way for me to be in this meeting."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he stared at Sasuke, he knew what Sasuke was referring to.

"I, being the last Uchiha in this village, elect you to represent me in this case. My seat at the war council demands it."

"Hey now, don't get hasty, you have yet to recover."

Sasuke only twitched to get his leg over to the other side of the bed, testing out his balance before standing up. Kakashi was already there to help him.

"When is the next meeting?"

Kakashi sighed before grinning behind his mask at his student, already used to his surprises, "it's today, and, after the news of Sarutobi is handed in today, it will be very soon."

"Alright, then I need to change, where are my clothes?"

Kakashi helped him find the rest of his items, all the while shaking his head as they silently prepared themselves. But Sasuke wasn't finish yet as he turned to Kakashi and spoke, "I am sure you and others are curious about the incident with the Fourth and Naruto."

To his response, Kakashi shook his head, electing to say we'll worry about that later before Sasuke agreed and they started to head out of the room.

"Oh and sensei"

Kakashi glanced at him, watching as his student fixed his sandals.

"If you find anything about Kin," Sasuke stared up at him; the worry was truly evident, "please, tell me."

Kakashi nodded before he led the way out to the hallway, both of them with their path towards the war council's meeting.

Leaving the medical ward and the building proved to be a bit troublesome, at least one could say. It was still possible, after Kakashi had taken full responsibility for the patient, but it was thanks to the approval of Tsunade that allowed them to finally leave the hospital.

It seemed that they leaving so soon caused a commotion that Tsunade soon heard of it, in which, Sasuke wondered if she found it amusing as she did send a message back to allow them to leave.

As they walked down the path, Kakashi explained what had been occurring these past two days. The village of sand retracted all their ninjas from the village, but they continued the trade routes to the village and helped supply the village as well, saying it was the least they could do for an apology of this whole affair.

Mostly all the genins have been out in the village, helping along with the villagers and others to repair the village while most of the other higher ranking ninjas where called on to complete missions.

The battle was fierce and hard, but, Konoha came out lucky. They lost good ninjas in the field, but since they weren't taken by surprise, the outcome could have been worse. Still, Sasuke inwardly sank when he thought of the deaths of the ninjas, in which Kakashi only patted him in the back sympathetically.

"Is that, Lord Uchiha?"

Sasuke's ears perked as he saw the villagers and a few ninjas around them. They smiled proudly at him, waving their hands towards him in greeting as Sasuke did his best to greet them back.

"Kakashi, what's going on?"

His sensei chuckled before they watched the village that greeted them with respect, "your involvement in the war was leaked out. A lot of them are saying that it was thanks to you, we were able to find this whole invasion out."

"Sensei, please"

Kakashi glanced down at him, watching as Sasuke's face was actually displeased.

"I don't want to hear that anymore."

Kakashi couldn't figure out why the boy didn't like these things but he couldn't question it as they made their way to the Hokage building that towered over the village.

"Alright Sasuke," the masked ninja lazily glanced down at his student, "let's hope you have a plan."

They entered the building.

* * *

…**Scene Change…**

"I don't know why you would want to see a Cloud prisoner, but," the anbu spoke as he stared down at the purple haired genin that took in the site all around them.

It was a prison cell, a large one, as the captured Cloud ninjas were seen inside the cells, each one waiting for their sentence.

"I heard you were the one who had completed this mission so, I'll let you see her just for a few minutes, understood?"

She was supposed to be helping with the others, but, there was a question that had been bugging her. She zipped up her dark red colored jacket before placing her hands inside her black jumper pants and nodding her head.

"Alright"

The door opened up to a spacious murky room that held a single cell and a single prisoner. Ami stared ahead at the cell, the one person she wanted to talk to before the door closed once again and they were left standing alone, face to face.

"You again," the prisoner shook her head before leaning back against the wall, "what do you want now?"

Ami slowly crept to the front of the cell before sitting down cross legged and speaking.

"Yugito, I still can't get it out of my mind that day," their eyes met, and you could almost tell they had the same colored brown eyes before Ami continued, "what did you mean about Sasuke and Naruto?"

"Oh ho, so that's been bugging you?" she laughed as Ami twitched an eye as a response before Yugito spoke again, "I don't know leaf ninja, why should I tell you?"

"Because," Ami replied as Yugito noticed she was playing with her hands, as if nervous while her movement was all fidgety, "I haven't heard from Naruto since the battle, if there is any information I can find out about him, I'll take it."

The demon container of cloud blinked in surprise before sighing. She closed her eyes and shook her head, "all you tree hugging leaf ninjas, so soft and caring."

"What was that!" Ami yelled out as she glared at Yugito who only smirked in response.

"Yet, we still lost," the prisoner eyed Ami, "how's your teammate, the Uchiha."

Ami calmed before sitting back down on the floor, "last time I checked, he was fine, still resting in the hospital though."

She nodded, "then Naruto should be ok."

Blinking in surprise, Ami was not quite sure what that meant, and Yugito decided to play around for a moment.

"I'll give you a hint," Ami scooted closer, "Sasuke and Naruto are a lot closer than everyone thinks."

At the news, Ami started to ponder while placing her hand underneath her chin. "They are?"

She remained quiet again as Yugito watched her, until she snapped her eyes open and stood up, as if she made a discovery.

Yugito didn't know what to think, either the girl found out or not, she didn't really care at the moment.

"I get it, it makes so much sense."

"Really now, you finally understand?"

"Yes, Sasuke and Naruto are…"

Yugito watched Ami, waiting for her to say it.

"Best friends!"

She fell back against the wall, an incredulous look on her face as Ami seemed all excited about it.

"It explains everything, the knowledge, and how easily Naruto could move around the village."

"Uh, no, you're missing something here."

Ami glanced at Yugito, questionable once again, "what there's more?"

Her eyes widened again, "no way."

Yugito nodded her head, "are you getting it now?"

"Lovers!?"

The cloud ninja slapped her face, shaking her head at the stupidity, "are you an idiot?"

"That's why we always meet at night, Naruto was good at it."

"No"

"And that explains why he looks like the fourth, maybe an old friend from when we were children."

"You're getting ahead of yourself there."

"And maybe why Sasuke refused to date anyone"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I can't believe it, it's just so much to take in."

"Arg"

Ami glanced back at Yugito, watching as she rubbed at her temples before glaring at the girl.

"How the Uchiha survived all this time with a teammate like you around, that's the question I would like to ask."

"Hay!"

"Whatever," Yugito sighed out lout before yelling towards the door, "Guard, get her away from me!"

The door opened as the Anbu stood there, signaling that Ami's time was up.

Before Ami left though, she glanced at the cloud ninja, "although I don't understand what you mean, I think I have to ask Sasuke before finding out more info, so, I thank you for that at least."

Yugito shook her head at the girl, "don't be thanking your enemies, tree hugger, I would rather strangle you then talk to you."

Ami grinned as she wiggled a finger at her direction, "but you can't now, can you, hehe."

"Why you!" Yugito stood up before Ami left the door with the Anbu guard. She sat back down before sighing and staring at the prison walls, "I wanted to live, but, damn, what a depressing cell."

She smirked before closing her eyes, wondering what would happen to her now…

* * *

…**Scene Change…**

When they entered the room, Sasuke was greeted to the stares from each clan head, including the two advisers whom Sasuke didn't really like at most point.

"Young Uchiha," Homura Mitokado, the elderly man, one of the two advisers spoke out to Sasuke while the room became quiet, "what are you doing here?"

Sasuke bowed his head in respect, even though he spotted the bandaged face of Danzo Shimura sitting in one of the floor mats near the long table.

"I've come to give my say in this meeting."

"Hmm, I see."

This time it was the other adviser, the elder lady known as Koharu Utatane who addressed him, "it might be pointless of me to ask as you seem as confident as you appear, but, you are underage, and am I correct to assume you invoke the guardian clan act of Konoha?"

"Yes Elder Utatane, I do."

"And you Hatake, I assume you were elected as his Guardian representative."

Kakashi nodded, even though he was a distinguished ninja, he did not hold a position in the war council, all though he had been called to attend most of them from the past.

"I am."

The advisers nodded as Koharu continued to speak, "in light of the situation, I believe your actions have given you a reputable standing in our eyes, but as you know, you are not allowed to cast a vote, only able to speak your concerns and take part of our discussion."

"Yes, I am aware on what the guardian clan act entitles."

"As expected, now, have a seat so we may begin shortly."

"Thank you elder advisers," Sasuke did a quick bow before moving to take a seat, surprisingly across from Danzo while Kakashi elected to stand near the doorway as the visitor.

"Young Uchiha," Danzo greeted with a short bow.

"Elder Shimura," Sasuke surprisingly responded formally with no malice.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the voice called from the side as Sasuke inwardly smiled, at least knowing he had some familiar faces in the council, "it is rare to see you take part in any of our meetings, this should be interesting."

"Thank you, Lord Hyuuga," it was Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuuga in which Sasuke at least knew they were in good standings with each other, "I am here today because I am actually interested in today's meeting topics."

"You have been listening to the on goings of the village," he spoke as if impressed, "And the Guardian clan act, to invoke such an old law, you have been studying on politics haven't you?"

Sasuke let a show of chuckling in humor, "well, I do have a library of my own and plenty of time on my hands."

They both chuckled before they heard elder Homura's voice signal the start of the meeting.

Sasuke took this time to glance around the meeting room itself. The large room they stayed in was located on the second floor in the Hokage tower. There was only one huge door for the entrance and exit while the walls around them looked solid enough to hide whatever secrets that went on through the war council meetings. There were two large tables that stretched from the front to the back; they were separate from the large gap in the middle. The main head advisors had their own table at the head of the table in which currently, they spoke out the current situation.

In the beginning, news of the economic recovery for Sasuke was beginning to bore him as he unintentionally glanced around the room once more, along with the Hyuuga head; he spotted the heads of the Nara clan, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, and even the Akimichi clan. He started to get a weird tingle before he saw a strange man with dark shaded glasses who seemed to be watching him, or not, Sasuke couldn't tell because of the shades in which he presumed it was the Aburame bug clan head.

"Currently, the state of the Third Hokage is still unresponsive; today we will decide what will be done with the captured Kumo ninjas," the elder Koharu spoke out from her position in which Sasuke started to pay attention, "we've already decided that this war was brought upon us by not only their village but of Sound as well, this is considered traitorous. It violates the contract that was originally forged by all five of the great Shinobi village. The best course is the death penalty."

"Now wait a second," the Yamanaka head clan, a blonde haired man with kind eyes, raised a calm hand to hold their attention, "think about how many of them we have captured, to kill them all off, even when they can no longer defend themselves. Isn't that a bit excessive?"

"Excessive? Lord Yamanaka, they are the ones who attacked us, the death warrant for attacking an enemy village still applies here," the head advisor Homura debated uninterested as if he was expecting an argument already, "in the shinobi world, if we were to have it the other way, the Cloud ninjas would do the same. Mercy will do no good for us now."

"But still," he faltered as he tried to think of something else.

"What of the letter from Cloud village," the Nara clan head, a dark haired man and a scar evident near his eye questioned, "did we even send out scouts to check if they really did change their Leader? And who is the leader now?"

"How convenient that their leader changes right after a failed attempt of war," Koharu answered, "even if it was true, this action will still not go unpunished. Stop trying to excuse these ninjas for their act. Have you forgotten, we were attacked by them, and it was our ninjas who fell to their blade?"

The atmosphere became thick as Sasuke noticed that the room agreed with the elders, but, across Sasuke, Danzou lifted his hand slightly in the air to gain their attention.

"All of you are forgetting one thing about this war," Danzou spoke calmly, just as expected of a man like him, "we have gained something of value."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he realized what or who the old man was referring to.

"We have gained another demon container, what I propose is, we extract the demon from the Kumo ninja and use it for our own use."

A low murmur coursed through the room, whether it was an agreement or not, it even had the two elders thinking.

"Another demon container, interesting"

Sasuke heard the whisper from his side, the Hyuuga Lord who seemed to be contemplating the idea along with the others.

"That doesn't sound right at all," Yamanaka spoke out, "I understand the type of advantage we will gain but, the Third would never approve of this."

"I believe it is about time we move away from the Third's viewpoints," Danzou spoke harshly, silencing the murmurs, "this was war, we won, why would we show mercy to the enemy? If we do not stop the ideals from the Third, then how can we ever be respected as the strongest Shinobi village?"

"I agree with Danzou," the elder Koharu nodded, along with Homura, "if we were to meet their demands, what can we expect from other villages? We will be attacked again and again because they would not see us as a threat. They will not take us seriously."

"Say that we do give them back to their village, since we are the strongest ninja village out there, why would giving them back their ninjas worry us?"

The room seemed surprised as they all turned to the one who had spoken, the young Sasuke Uchiha himself.

"Young heir, it is more complicated than that," Koharu spoke out as she shook her head, "I would not expect you to understand yet."

"I do understand, every single thing, elder Koharu, and I would be most grateful if you stop treating me like a little kid" Sasuke responded a bit harshly, earning a slight surprised stare from the elders, "you would think that all this is for leaf village when in fact it is just so we can weaken the Kumo village's ninja supply and gain a new demon container," sitting down on the floor, he felt comfortable knowing that not many people towered over him as he placed his hand on the table, "after the great shinobi war, I believe you all have realized that the number count of ninjas for the past villages have dropped significantly. If we were to kill off these ninjas, we would further weaken their village, but have we forgotten that a similar village has already undergone such a low supply of ninjas?"

They started to think as Sasuke held their attention, and to the onlookers, they were surprised at what the boy was saying.

"The village of Suna, we are lucky they had decided to help us instead of attacking us along with Sound and Cloud village, who knows if we could have survived that attack."

"But why should we care if their number count for ninjas are so low, Lord Uchiha," Hiashi Hyuuga spoke out next to him, his face stoic that Sasuke wasn't sure what the Hyuuga was thinking, "what does that have to do with this situation?"

Sasuke nodded to him, returning the respect before he continued, "What I am asking is, what will the other ninja villages see if we were to eliminate this number of prisoners. Will they see us as an even more threat; will we actually be fueling their fears against us that it would make it difficult for our ninjas to work together like how we did with Suna?"

"Naïve Young heir," Danzou spoke against him as Sasuke stared at the bandaged man, "you would think that fear is wrong, but, it is that fear that has won us the war. Power is what is needed to keep the other villages in line; your ideals are just as childish as the Third."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes as new murmurs continued to fill the room.

"Even though I would like to agree with Danzou to an extent," Koharu spoke to the murmurs of the room, "you have raised an interesting point, Young heir. So what is it then you would have us do?"

"Give them back their ninjas."

"But then let me ask you this," the elder watched the boy along with the others, "what is to stop the others from attacking us like this village, how can you be so sure that returning their ninjas will not come back to haunt us in the end?"

"Because elder advisors," Sasuke addressed the room, "The Third believes in unity, if we are attacked, we will be able to trust our allies to help us defend against our enemies. Even if we are ninjas who are sworn to kill, we are still humans. These prisoners have families waiting for them, even brothers. If we were to kill each of them, what kind of message will we send out," Sasuke glanced at the others, making sure they were listening, "there has been enough bloodshed; we do not need more, especially from those that cannot defend themselves. And besides, we are the strongest village out there, if we are attacked again, we will endure it and we will win, that is what being powerful truly is."

As he watched the others, he noticed that some looked like they would agree with him, while others remained stoic. The advisors seemed to be at a struggle while Homura, the elder man, pinched the skin in between his eyes before sighing out and addressing the room, "alright, we will have a vote whether we execute the prisoners or return them."

"All in favor for execution"

Despite what was said, others in the room had raised their hands for it. Sasuke noted who they were but, it was still comforting to know that the people he was at least familiar with had agreed with him.

"All in favor to return the ninjas"

The vote was close but, it was decided, they would return the ninjas to Cloud village, Sasuke had to smile triumphantly at the outcome until Danzou raised an issue once again.

"Advisors, despite all that has happen; do you still believe we should return the Cloud demon container?"

He stood up now, addressing the others as Sasuke started to get a bad feeling about this.

"Fine, return their ninjas, whether we will face the consequences from it will be determined in the future, but letting them regain one of their strongest assets, we are making a mistake," Danzou stared at the elders who actually nodded with the man.

"That is true," Koharu now addressed the others, "we will return the ninja prisoners on the terms that we will keep their demon container."

"Yes but…"

Sasuke was soon cut off as the elders Homura and Koharu shot their eyes at him.

"Young Uchiha, you have made it clear on what our actions entail, but, remember, this is still war, there are decisions we have to make whether you like it or not this meeting has dragged out long enough," Homura answered before rising from his seat with Koharu, "this decision is final, this meeting is now over." They started heading out of the room as the others rose from their spot.

Sasuke clenched his fist as he continued to watch as Danzou had soon left the room with two Anbus who had met him outside the door. He knew what had happened, even if he succeeded in changing the execution of the prisoners, Danzou still claimed his victory over the demon container…a tie evidently.

"You spoke well Sasuke Uchiha," Hiashi said as the Hyuuga leader continued to watch as Sasuke nodded before turning to face the man.

"Thank you, but I am still unsatisfied with the results."

"Something has to be gained, remember that. Even if you have swayed most of us in our decision, we are all proud head clan leaders for this village," Hiashi explained as Sasuke reluctantly agreed, "we cannot let them leave without any punishments, and considering the amount of prisoners that could have been executed today, one life lost is better than many."

"But that still is a life lost," Sasuke mumbled, earning a surprise stare from the Hyuuga leader who soon let out a small grin that was quickly covered.

"You are so innocent with the way you think," Sasuke turned up to watch as the Hyuuga leader nodded to him before turning around to leave, "Young heir, when the village has recovered enough, there is something we will need to discuss," he glanced back and spotted Sasuke's confused expression, "it is just old business. Expect an invitation soon enough."

The young Uchiha cocked his head confusedly but none the less nodded. He turned to the others of the clan, a few started coming up to him as Sasuke sighed out and placed on a grin, he needed to do something about this mess, if anything; he couldn't allow Yugito to die, especially not after making the promise to her.

* * *

…**Scene Change…**

"Aw come on, why can't I see the old man!?"

"Old man?" the first anbu in the door to the Hokage's hospital room questionably asked as the hint on his voice sounded a bit annoyed, "show some respect genin, he is resting."

The dark purple color of her hair and the unforgettable whisker scar cheeks on her face showed it was Ami who continued to glare at the two anbu guards that stood blocking the doorway.

"I just want to see him, especially since I have no idea where Sasuke is!"

"Listen, you cannot go in. The Third is still resting, he cannot be disturbed."

"That's a load of crap."

"W-what did you say!?" the Anbu with the bird mask actually flinched at the word before the door behind them opened and the face of an annoyed long blonde haired beauty came into view.

"What's going on here, there should be no yelling inside a hospital!"

She actually yelled out at the group before spotting the purple haired girl.

"Lady Tsunade," the Anbu guards bowed in apology before the bird masked Anbu answered, "You said that no one should enter the room without your permission."

Tsunade blinked for a moment before placing her hand on her chin, "I did?"

Ami twitched an eye as the Anbu guards actually slackened their shoulders.

"Yes…you did ma'am."

"Then what's the problem?" she asked as she stood out in the hallway. They explained the situation before realizing that the little problem was actually gone. They turned back to the room and spotted the girl, but before the Anbu could protest, Tsunade calmed them before saying it was alright.

Tsunade re-entered the room as she watched the girl scoot close to the Hokage, staying silent while waiting by his side.

'She acts like she is the granddaughter,' Tsunade actually smiled before addressing her, "you're Ami, right?"

"Yeah I am, what's it to you?"

Tsunade twitched at the girl's attitude before closing her eyes and looking away, "such disrespect, are all you young ninjas like that," she sighed before moving to the head of the bed.

"Um," it was the quiet voice of Ami that turned Tsunade's attention to the girl. She seemed embarrassed as she rubbed the back of her head with a foolish grin, "how is he?"

Tsunade's eyes became flat at the polite attitude, especially after the initial greeting before she explained the condition of the Hokage.

The girl nodded, letting out a sigh of relief before speaking, "I'm glad he's fine."

Ami pumped a fist in the air, "this won't stop the old man, he'll be back, up and running, and soon, we'll go eat some ramen together and I'll tell him about my battles," she smiled before sitting down calmly once again, her eyes suddenly down trotted "I don't know what I'll do if I lose the old man."

"You're really close to him, aren't you?"

Ami glanced at the blonde hair woman who had well endowed assets, something that was not hard to miss at all.

"Yeah, he took care of me when I was little, I owe him a lot," she grinned before rubbing the spot underneath her nose as if embarrassed, "I'll help him relax by becoming the Hokage, maybe then I can repay him all that he has done for me."

Tsunade blinked in surprise, but she could not stop the frown from showing on her face, "you speak of becoming a Hokage, so much responsibility. Why do the youth always dream of something like this, especially since they don't know the type of sorrow the job will entail?"

The girl watched the woman, now with interest. Ami shook her head before looking away as well, "sorrow you say?"

"When I start to feel sorry for myself, I start to feel pitiful," she opened and closed her hand, tightening it when it turned to a fist before releasing and watching as the white pressure spots turned red on her palms before turning white again when she placed pressure on it, "I want to be the Hokage, so I can take anyone's sorrow and turn it to happiness. That's what my old man taught me. I want to be able to protect this village, especially my friends. I want to be able to take away their pain, their worries, and especially their sorrows so that they could continue living."

She breathed in and Tsunade found herself suddenly feeling sympathetic towards the girl Ami. She knew that this girl was the demon container of Leaf, plus, apparently, a potential pupil of Jiraiya's.

"Recently, I've doubted my dream, and myself. Everyone keeps telling me to get stronger, to keep getting stronger, especially 'him', I know how far apart we are with terms of strength and honestly, I am…jealous, but, he's my friend, why am I so jealous of him? How do I grow stronger?"

"Everyone grows stronger in their own way; they just have to find it," Tsunade knew she was teammates with Sasuke Uchiha, so the 'he' she was referring to must be the said boy.

"Hmp," Ami responded as she stared at the Third while crossing her arms, "I know, that is the same answer Iruka sensei told me. I just, don't know anymore...I wish the old man could wake up, usually, he would know what to say."

Tsunade sighed again, her sensei commanded so much respect, but, he also commanded so much love. The people she had seen, they all cared for the Hokage, in which, Tsunade could not understand why she was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"You should stop depending on others for your own answer," Tsunade answered before walking to the bed once more and checking the equipment, "if you aren't sure, then become sure," she stared hard at the girl Ami, "find your own answer, because it won't come to you just because you asked the question."

Ami let the words revolve around her head, have I been relying on others. She continued to ponder over the words, realizing that maybe that was her weakness. Have I been relying on Sasuke too much? She nodded, maybe that was it, maybe that was the key to all of this, obtaining her own will to fight.

"You know, you are pretty smart for an old hag."

Tsunade blinked as a twitch started to appear on her forehead, "old hag…Old Hag!?"

Ami soon found herself on the floor with a bump evident on her head as Tsunade's fist was still in the air, "you need to show some respect little girl!"

"Ow," she rubbed at her head before glaring back, "that hurt grandma."

That earned another bump as Tsunade smacked the back of Ami's head once more. Ami rubbed it even harder while sticking her tongue out in response to the lady's actions.

A low grunt came from the bed as the two soon turned to the source.

"And here I was trying to see how long I can rest without worry," Sarutobi opened his eyes before sitting up from his bed. He smiled his grandfatherly smile before waving at the two females, "please try to get along, at least for my sake."

"Old man!" Ami yelled out before tackling the man with a fierce hug that left him groaning in pain.

He had laughed aloud; happy, even grateful to have one of the persons he cherished greet him with a hug. Sarutobi patted her back as he spotted the tears of joy in her eyes; he gently wiped them before she sat back down at the chair near his bed.

"Ami, you are growing up faster than I realize," he chuckled while placing a hand on the girl's hair, rubbing it affectionately while Ami smiled widely with an embarrassed red tint on her cheeks. He retracted his hands and stared hard at her, his hand up in a lecture, "You shouldn't give up on yourself and your abilities Ami. You are stronger than you know it; you just need the right guidance."

She nodded while staring down at her laps, "but, I want to get stronger, I really do, I just…I just don't know how."

"How you say," Sarutobi chuckled heartily as Ami glanced up at the old man. He smiled before shaking his head, "I guess I have no choice then. For now, I guess when I get better; I will have to teach you a few moves myself."

Slowly, Ami's eyes widened as her smile grew even bigger.

"Y-you mean it?"

At Sarutobi's nod, she leapt up in joy, howling out in delight only to be stopped by the equal yell from Tsunade and another smack on the head. Sarutobi watched with humor before Tsunade directed for Ami to leave.

It took the explanation that the sooner Ami left, the sooner the Third can recover and eventually teach her, but before she left, the elder Sarutobi spoke out a condition.

"I want you to be a responsible role model for my grandson, understand? If he is your pupil, it will be your responsibility to show him how to be a good ninja."

She grinned before pumping her hand in the air, "I'll do it, it's a promise," she waved at him then stuck out her tongue at Tsunade once more before finally leaving.

The right eyebrow of Tsunade's was twitching in annoyance as she turned back to the Hokage, "that little brat," she sighed before beginning her examination with the Third, "I don't know how you stand the Hokage job, especially with…" she stayed silent, as if she had caught herself and had soon become uncomfortable.

Hiruzen sighed while staring down at his bed, "especially since I love all my ninjas? How can I face it when I see them die, Tsunade?"

Tsunade bit her lip before moving away, taking the clipboard from the desk to the side and filling it out with recent info, "why do you motivate her to become the Hokage, a kid doesn't understand how much pain it is to lose someone every day, and you want her to strive for this position? To see loved ones lost on a daily bases, to see the people you care for get taken away every day?

"…It's not every day, Tsunade…"

She turned to the old man before pointing out the window, "the funeral service is tomorrow Sensei, how can you stand watching as the people you care suddenly die, how can you bare it?"

She glanced at him, watching as he let out a low, pained breathe before he actually stared at her in the eyes. She saw the dark eyes, the eyes so filled with sorrow that Tsunade was surprised that the man had not break, had not even started to cry when he should be.

"I feel the sting of each of my ninjas that die for this village, but, that is what being a Hokage is, I will take the pain from others, show them that there is a future, that there is hope," he started to smile as he remembered Ami from a few minutes ago, "I want to take away their sorrow, and give them hope for a brighter future, it's not so childish as you think Tsunade, that even I, the great Hokage of this village, wishes for it."

Tsunade stood quiet as she tried to imagine the role of a Hokage. She understood it, she understood it well, but, she didn't want it, to have that title with a job like that, she believed she couldn't handle it.

"I'm selecting a new Hokage soon, I want to retire."

"Oh," she said it questionably as if it had nothing to do with her. Deep down, she knew what he wanted to say, but, she couldn't stop him from saying it as she stayed quiet once again.

"I am getting old, this battle has taken its toll on me, Tsunade…you know what I am going to say next."

"And you know I won't accept," she placed the chart she was holding down at the desk, "who would want a position like this. I'm leaving this village once I am done fulfilling my obligations."

"I am surprised at you Tsunade," Hiruzen spoke with a thick condescending voice that Tsunade started to feel like a child training under him once again, "I have been watching your stay in this village, I know you have changed a lot from just the few days. I believed in you, believed that you have finally accepted your past and moved towards the future. You know as much as I do that you are more suited to become the next Hokage, the Fifth Hokage."

"You're going senile, old man,"

Tsunade had tightened her fist and Sarutobi saw that her eyes had reverted back to the cold eyes from the old days. She stared at the Third, "you don't know me, sensei. I don't want the job."

Before Sarutobi could respond, Tsunade quickly opened the door and exited, leaving the Third to sigh out alone in the room and resting his weary head. I hope you change your mind, Tsunade. He last thought before resting.

* * *

…**Scene Change…**

It was at the entrance to the Konoha Hospital that Kakashi and Sasuke stood in the front desk. Currently, Kakashi was checking Sasuke back in as the young boy started rubbing at his chest, the spot he knew the kunai had struck through him.

"Sasuke, get that checked again," Kakashi said as he did notice the subtle pained twitched from the boy, "I'll find out everything I can about Kin, I'll start with Jiraiya then, when the Third wakes, I'll ask him directly. The story you've given me, don't think so hard on it, your health is more important at this time."

The boy in question only nodded as he continued to rub the spot on his chest, somehow, it was getting very uncomfortable. He noticed the pain when he started to rub on the position and poke around it, it's not every day you get another hole in your body, and so, he decided to see how much it healed…it still stung.

"Alright sensei, just please, find her," Sasuke spoke as the walk towards the hospital; he had explained the end of the battle, the corpse that had appeared that belonged to Kin's teammate.

Kakashi nodded before heading out of the room and Sasuke was soon directed by one of the medical ninjas to a room for check up.

Along the way, he tried to remember everything he knew about the battle, something felt wrong to him as he remembered what he told Chouseki earlier, 'they would sacrifice their lives rather than being caught' but in response, Kin was a Leaf ninja now. She must have escaped or retreated somehow, she must, he refused any other reason as he realized the pain on his chest started to hurt more, and it was probably due to the way his hand was gripping onto the old wound.

"Uh," he spoke out as he now sat on the white bed of his hospital room before he glanced up at the mirror across him. He blinked in surprise as his hand reached up to his cheek; his right cheek had a scar forever marked on it. He knew Orochimaru had grazed him with the sword, but, it was a lot worse than he thought, and it must have been deeper since there was a scar that stretched across his right cheek.

He lifted off his black sleeved shirt before staring at the mirror once again. He knew he had been collecting scars from before, even picking up new ones from this whole ordeal at least the ones he could see behind his bandages, but, that was a lot of scars and he wondered if he would get more, because without the Kyuubi's healing, his body healed like a normal ninja would and left marks from it…although he did heal a lot quicker than most ninjas but never mind that.

Slipping his shirt back on, the door opened as Sasuke turned to look at the new comer. He gave a small smile as he recognized both the figures, it was a medical lady from before, the one who had watched over him when he was in the hospital during the chuunin exams and the other was his teammate, Sakura.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed while filling in the space between them and meeting him with a giant hug. Her eyes continued to tear as she hugged him fiercely and buried her head to his chest, "you disappeared right after waking up, I was so worried," the hug tightened as Sasuke tried to reassure her by gently rubbing her back with his hand, but, she continued to speak, "you always risk your life, please, please be careful, I don't want to lose you."

"Sakura," he spoke surprised before grinning as they released as she stared at him, with her eyes sparkling from the little wet tears .Suddenly, he twitched in pain as he grabbed at his chest with his right hand.

The head medical ninja soon appeared in front of him, her hand glowing green chakra at the old wound before she tsked out loud.

"Sakura, go get Lady Shizune," she looked at Sasuke in worry before nodding her head and rushing out of the room. The medical ninja, Sasuke assumed was Sakura's teacher, turned to the boy and spoke out with displeasure, "see, I knew you leaving so early was a bad idea. It feels as if your wound had reopened, if only a little," she eyed him, "what did you do?"

"Um," he was in pain, it was not the first time, and it occurred when he was walking back to the hospital so, he did something that relieved the pain, if only by a little, "I tried to heal it with the mystical hand technique."

"Y-you did what," she twitched her eyes before sighing out loud and reprimanding the boy, "it is good that you know healing techniques but, you can't just use the technique without realizing what you are healing, it doesn't work that way. A licensed healing practitioner is trained to handle wounds because they know what the damage is and know how to direct their healing chakra to correct it. You, blindingly using your technique to relief yourself from pain does not mean you are helping, you might be inflicting more damage to yourself than you imagine, I cannot stress how important this wound is to your health, please, young heir, do not try to heal it yourself, this wound is outside the normal way of healing."

Sasuke didn't know that as he nodded his head disgracefully and the door reopened, revealing Sakura once more along with Shizune, the dark haired ninja who quickly moved towards Sasuke.

The information between all three of them, minus Sakura, was exchanged about the wound before Sakura's sensei soon left with the pink haired girl, leaving Shizune alone with the Uchiha.

She began with directing the boy to take off his shirt then she turned the boy around on the bed and placed her hand on his back, the green glow of chakra evident of the healing technique at work.

As she continued to heal, Sasuke remembered from before as he glanced at his arm. Tsunade's necklace still tied to his arm, the crystal dangling at the upper part of his biceps before he spoke.

"You know, you could have taken back the necklace anytime in the last two days."

The lady, Shizune, with her dark black hair cut in a short hair style and with equally dark eyes only sighed before smiling, "I have to thank you, you obnoxious brat."

Sasuke shook his head, "why do people always call me a brat, and when was I obnoxious?"

She laughed in response before turning him around once more so she started to concentrate on his chest. Their eyes met as Sasuke glanced into the deep dark eyes of Shizune, he noticed she was still young, maybe even younger than Iruka was while she maintained a sort of beauty that left him speechless because he had not notice this before.

"Oh, developing a crush now are we?"

No, Sasuke wasn't really, he was just surprised because he had always known her as Tsunade's apprentice, but they never really did meet eye to eye or face to face. This would be the first time he actually paid attention to her.

"Not really," Sasuke answered with a smirk, watching as Shizune raised one brow in response as he continued, "I just realized how much younger you are."

She laughed again before finishing her task in healing his front chest, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"But still, you've really helped Tsunade, I have to thank you for that, and well, if Tsunade is ok with you having the necklace, then, I cannot do anything to stop it."

Sasuke grinned as Shizune offered a brief smile before it turned serious.

Soon, she started to lecture him about his wound, that until it finally healed, it would remain a weak point for him.

"I am sure you can move within the best of your abilities, like combat, jumping, or running, but, if you were hit at that spot, if your body twisted too much and you ended up extending that spot, or you use a ninja technique that can exert pressure on your body, the pain will come back," she warned him as Sasuke nodded and tried to think of the moves he was now limited too, "if your wound starts bleeding, then you have gone too far and you would need to return to the hospital, understood?"

"Yes, Shizune, I understand."

"Alright, now, we need to replace your bandages, I'll go get that girl from earlier, and also, you can't leave the vicinity without a head medical ninjas consent," she reminded him before she soon left the room but not without parting him a little wave of goodbye before leaving.

It would be several hours later until he was released again, but, Sasuke didn't mind and he knew Sakura didn't either. He was sure she was enjoying changing his bandages too much as she even started to hum a song while a soft smile and red blush continued to lay on her cheeks while doing so.

* * *

…**Elsewhere…**

Blank, nothing, and nowhere. What was it again? The memory, a familiar feeling that she could not, for the life of her, could not remember. What was going on, where was she, and…who was she?

A bed, she knew it was a bed, at least she knew most basic things in this small room. There was just a bed she lay on, and a wall around her, with maybe just one drawer off to the sides, and, that was about it. It wasn't even a comfortable bed, maybe a hard mattress of some sort.

She felt her body move on its own, lifting herself up from the bed, her eyes already focused on the door, like she half risen like a zombie before she blinked a few more times and scanned around the area.

Slowly, to explore this new terrain, she had stepped out of the bed, her legs planted on the floor, the cold wooden floor before she tried to stand up. Her legs wobbled before she went falling to the floor, a pained breathe as she landed.

Laying there, she continued to lay there, nothing, meaningless, what was left, why did she feel this way…who was she?

Her hands lifted herself up, she felt so weak as she stared at her body. It was thin, skinny, pale, and her hands that could barely grip; it was so feeble, what had happened.

She found a mirror as she willed herself to move, moving so slowly as her feet wobbled and she reached her destination. What met her was the reflection of a stranger, a girl with dark eyes and long hair, but, her cheek bones showed, and her face was not beautiful, it looked weak, it looked sickly until she spotted the tear that started to appear from her eyes.

"Why, why am I crying," she fell to the floor once more, her hands not even bothering to wipe at her eyes as she curled up and continued to lay there. Lost, forgotten, the feelings that she felt, of misery, of pain. Sob now, a low sob filled her as she continued on until the door opened.

Weakly, she glanced up only to be helped up to her feet by a masked person, the mask that was shaped like a dog's face. He was, a ninja, she remembered and as this ninja helped her to her bed, she saw another person enter, an older man with short hair, dark eyes, and bandages that covered half his face while one of his arms was in a cast.

"Who are you?" she finally asked with her eyes dull and her voice flat.

"Child, you do not remember who I am?"

She stared at him again, her head shaking in response before she watched as he sighed and nodded to the masked ninja next to him.

The ninja placed a hiate on her hands, as she studied the burnt metal and the black cloth with it.

"I am Danzou, and you are just another victim to one Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke?" she whispered the name, the familiar name that had rung a bell, but, didn't bring back any memory whatsoever, "who is, Sasuke?"

Danzou continued to remain stoic with his expression, "Sasuke did this to you, he abandoned you and left you to die, child, you don't know what secrets this person has. It is up to us to watch him, and control his activity, or else, our village will one day end up destroyed."

She continued to examine her hiate, for some reason, it made her smile but, she couldn't explain why.

"He did this to me?" her smile went away, replaced with contempt then anger, "this body, these feelings, all this was his fault?"

"Yes, it was," he gained her attention as the masked ninja from earlier stood next to her and offered her a mask.

"For me?"she asked before taking the white mask. It was designed in shape of an animal, the face was a cat with markings on the side and forehead, swirls and slash scars colored in red.

"This whole village is under his influence, you are part of my Anbu, part of my Roots, that tattoo on your arm will prove it," she glanced at her right arm, spotting the strangely marked black tattoo on her arm, "We will train you to get stronger, that when the Uchiha finally turns on this village, we will be the one to take him out, especially you."

"Me, why me?"

"I will explain more when you are better, just know that if he knew you were still alive, he will stop it nothing but to destroy you, you are something that even he cannot live with. Don't you want revenge?"

She rubbed at her arm tattoo before nodding her head, "I do, I want to pay him back for this pain he has given me."

"As expected, now rest, from now on your training will be with this ninja," he signaled to him as the masked ninja took off the dog mask and showed his face.

He was around her age, at least she thought so as she memorized his features, the dark eyes and dark hair that belonged to him with the white pale face that held no smile but no anger either.

"His name is Sai, and you two will be a team."

She nodded before staring at the mask again, "Danzou-san, tell me, what is my name?"

He nodded before answering her with, "your name is…Kioku, now rest, I will come to you soon enough."

Grateful was she before she lay down on her bed again and Danzou with Sai left the room. Even as he walked out to the dark hallway filled with other door entrances, Danzou had to reveal a small grin.

"And as long as that tattoo remains, your mind will belong to Root child, until the day that I or you die."

* * *

…**Scene Sasuke…**

It was nearly night as Sasuke appeared at his manor. He had been released by Sakura's sensei at the hospital, and his walk in the village was uneventful except for the increase in greeting from the others. It was damn annoying commanding so much respect, he just didn't like it as he saw the paper attached to his door before he took that with him before opening his door and entering.

He read the document, a detailed list of damages and corrections made on the Uchiha sector in which several names popped out from the list of areas.

"Uchiha armory and Sauna," he read out loud, unaware that the district had its own armory and sauna buildings. He wanted to take a look at it later, maybe the next day since they had given him a few days off from completing missions to rest and heal that wound of his. It was his weakness and until he healed, it can be fatal once an enemy found out his weakness.

Still, he had to plan how he would deal with Yugito, even going as far as to rescue the Cloud ninja. He knew where the prisoner would be kept during this time, so, deciding what to do was the main decision he had to make.

Even as Sasuke pondered all this, he started to get a weird feeling from inside his home as he searched around for a moment. He looked at the darkness in his room before turning the light on. Maybe he was being paranoid as he shook his head and moved towards the kitchen, wondering if he had any food left, even the cup noodles he had kept in one of the cabinets.

Opening the cabinets, he wondered if he always had so little cup noodles. He knew that he had filled the cabinet with the special curry ramen flavored noodles, but, it was almost out. His ears twitched once more before he suddenly realized what was happening.

Silently, he took two of the noodle bowls and placed them on the counter. Then, he proceeded to place water inside a kettle he had gotten from the kitchen before placing it on top of the fire burner. Slowly, but surely, he took a seat and waited calmly until he spoke out loud.

"I know you're there, and since you're hiding, you might be a straggler," he leaned on the table with his arm, waiting for a reply but getting none, "now there are two ways we can do this," his eyes activated as things became clear, the sharingan spinning around rapidly as he saw his target, hiding under an illusion but Sasuke pretended he couldn't see the ninja, "we fight, or, you join me and we talk about this, because I am not in the mood right now."

There was no response for several minutes until the kettle started to whistle and Sasuke stood up and headed towards the pot. He realized with a district so large, it made a great hiding spot for stragglers, and since he knew that Sound ninjas were close to impossible to find alive, it must have been a Cloud ninja.

Sasuke felt the shift before he acted on his own. The crackle of lightning sparked in his right hand as he held the pot on his left. Inches away from the ninjas face, his toned down version of the chidori sparked with life as the Uchiha got a look at the frozen ninja.

It was a woman, or, a girl. No wonder she was in hiding, she looked to be no older than he was, did they really send even that kind of ninjas to attack the village? Her hair was dark blonde, long to the sides as little strands of hair covered her face. Her eyes where green, dark green that showed fear, along with her pale white face.

"A genin?"

She activated her illusion once again as Sasuke sighed, splashed the hot water from the tea kettle towards his opponent. She yelled out from the burning water before Sasuke sucked in air and blew a gust of wind towards her, sending her sliding on the floor and smacking against his wall.

Sasuke walked towards her as he heard her moans, he shook his head before asking, "You ok?"

She snapped her eyes open before standing up once more; quickly she jabbed her hand forward, throwing her punches quickly at the Uchiha who dodged absentminded with his sharingan still activated. Swung from her hand, Sasuke blocked with a single arm before she followed it with a crescent kick. Again, the Uchiha managed to stop it, kicking her top leg and stopping it from even connecting before her hand grew into a fist that shot out afterwards. Sasuke placed the tea kettle in front of him, the punch touching the hot surface as she yelped out in pain once more, retracting her hand and blowing on it.

"So, are we going to keep this up?"

Her eyes started scanning the area and Sasuke now knew she was planning to escape. His eyes then spun rapidly as he suddenly appeared in front of her, their eyes staring until he spoke.

"Sleep"

She fell to the ground, under the hypnosis while Sasuke was left with more work and a straggler to be detained.

Minutes later, slurping noises can be found as Sasuke calmly started to enjoy his meal. A low groan told him that his detainee was starting to wake in which, he had already set up one of his cup ramens in front of her with chopstick on top. He nodded to her as her eyes fully opened and she struggled to move from her seat.

She was tied down to a rope, and Sasuke amused himself, watching how she struggled a bit before finally quieting down and glaring at him.

"So, you want to talk now?"

"Hmp"

The only answer he received as Sasuke just shrugged and slurped his ramen once more. He eyed her before placing his food back down, "your food is getting cold."

As to answer his question her glare intensified, as if saying, 'how the hell am I supposed to eat this tied up?'

"But then again, what to do, what to do," Sasuke said before shaking his head, "so I can turn you in or, I can let you go."

Sasuke soon held a kunai in his hand as he stood up from the table. The girl tensed in front of him as he pointed it to her, "an enemy ninja who doesn't even talk, what am I going to do? Maybe I should just, end it."

From her pale expression, Sasuke could tell she was getting scared before he stabbed forward as the girl closed her eyes, waiting to feel the attack, but, to her surprise, she found herself free and the boy was now cleaning up his mess at the kitchen.

She sat there for a whole minute, dumbfounded by the action that she just had to say it.

"Why?"

Her voice was typical, normal as Sasuke smiled and faced her, "so you do talk," he chuckled as she started to blush and turned away, "come one, eat your food at least so I can explain."

She twitched before complying, taking the chopsticks and digging into the food. As soon as Sasuke finished cleaning, he moved to the seat he was on earlier, watching as the Cloud ninja ate her meal before she noticed his stare.

"What are you staring at?" she was irritated as she still stayed on guard but was confused by the boy's actions. The sharingan the boy activated showed that he was an Uchiha, bad move on her part before the boy answered.

"Are you the only straggler left?"

"Hmp, I don't have to answer any of your questions," she turned away while Sasuke sat back on his chair, letting his arms fold behind his back with the black sleeves falling down his arm to his elbows and he thought of what to do.

She observed the movement as her cheeks started to blush; he started to speak again before she covered her expression and looked away once again.

"Listen, you can escape this village in a couple of days. Our village will release the capture Cloud ninjas from the war, so, you can also leave with them. Just make sure you don't go wearing that hiate with you, and if you want I can give you robes to hide your face."

She blinked in surprise, maybe glad at the news as Sasuke saw her expression visibly grew hopeful. The brief smile he saw reminded Sasuke how even enemy ninjas were still human beings, how they each thought alike.

"Wait, how can I believe you?" she questioned as her hope seemingly was cut down.

Sasuke stood up from his chair before heading to his living room. She followed behind, silently to his as the boy stretched his arms again.

"Trust me or not but, I can tell you've been hiding in my house for the past few days, so, you can stay in it a few more until the time comes to leave, I don't really care," when he turned to face her, his expression was so aloof, it was goofy, something she had not expected from an enemy ninja as his grin brought her cheeks to turn tinted red, "just don't bother me so much, I'm tired, I have a lot to do tomorrow, and I am going to sleep," he placed his hands into his dark pockets before heading out to the bed while releasing a yawn.

She had to wonder what he was planning, what was going on. Was this really a Leaf ninja, and an Uchiha no less. What of all the rumors about the bloody Uchiha clan, but this person, 'this person.'

"Wait!"

Sasuke stopped and turned back to face her, watching as her expression was red, with what emotion, he couldn't tell but she spoke to him.

"Why, why aren't you turning me in, aren't you scared I'll stab you once you go to sleep? I'm your damn enemy!"

In response, he sighed before answering, "you want me to turn you in?"

Her blush grew deeper as she turned her head away, "n-no, that's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant," Sasuke said expressionlessly surprising the girl as his eyes grew distant, "I have a long road ahead of me, there will be more fights, I realize it, more bloodshed in my future, can't I just enjoy this moment of reprieve? I just want to rest, we are done, this war is finished you have lost, alright, now I am going to bed," he started up the stairs once more before he felt her hand grab at his sleeved arm, he turned back once again.

She looked like she wanted to say something, but, she stopped in her speech. Sasuke quirked his lips before speaking, "good night, try not to stab me and sleep at the room next to mine, got it?"

Her face nodded as he left once more until he began to hear the words she was saying.

"M-my, my name is…"

"Stop," Sasuke sighed out, halting the girl before turning to face her, "it is better if I don't know who you are, and you don't me, who knows," he headed up again, "we might meet again, but, with one of us dead." He entered his room and closed the door shut as the cloud ninja stood on the stairway, awkward.

"I slept in that room…" she muttered.

He didn't trust her completely sohe set up a few awaking and trap seals on his door and window before finally feeling comfortable.

Sasuke then fell on his bed and stared up at his roof as two of the greatest questions floated in his mind. He worried for Kin and wondered where she was, even if he had to go to Sound village to get her, he would, then, he also worried about one other thing, something he had an even harder time to believe…he had a sister.

It was too unreal, but the only way to confirm it was by asking Jiraiya, but, how would he do it, and plus with Yugito on the line, he still needed to think of a way of saving her. There was so much for the future, so much more that Sasuke had begun to grow worried. His hand unconsciously felt the curse seal on his neck, it seemed it was sealed up once more, as expected before he turned to the sides and got a whiff at his pillow. His eyes twitched as he threw the pillow to the floor and tried to rest.

"She slept here dammit," he muttered before closing his eyes. He can still sense all around him as he fell asleep and dreamt back to his perfect world…


	44. Rising Darkness: Prison Break

**Ch 44 **

**Note: **I'm a bit curious, was there another fic of mine you guys wanted me to update? Just post it in the review and I'll take a tally count of it then I'll see what I can do.

* * *

Darkness, the upcoming darkness in his life was what he expected as the room he appeared in was filled with it. The only thing he saw was the cage in front of him, a familiar setting as a dark creature continued to watch his movements, following it closely with its red eyes and dark shrouded ethereal body, floating around spaciously.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" he had asked before summoning up a mirror, reviewing his reflection. He was a bit surprised that it was now Sasuke who had stared at him from the mirror, no longer his original form of Naruto, "what the heck?"

"**This one knows what happened to the other. It has watched and felt the connection."**

The voice was a little like a whisper, not really a deep voice but not so light either, it was normal, and somehow it sounded neither male nor female. Sasuke raised a brow and banished the mirror before facing the cursed creature of the seal on his neck.

"Oh really, then explain…and please stop referring to yourself in third person," Sasuke could feel a headache rising just listening to It speak.

"**But what am It? It is nothing but a curse, which is what master has called it. So It is what It is, nothing, not a being, not a creature, but, just it."**

Sasuke could feel his right eye twitching, not even bothering to try and understanding 'IT'. "You sound more like a creature in a movie than anything else really…"

The 'IT' cocked its head sideways, or what Sasuke perceived it since it was just a ethereal floating ball of darkness with eyes of red, able to take any form but the true form is of that that watched him at the moment.

"Never mind, so, where is that little boy in my head?"

"**It sees the little boy in you."**

"Yeah I know he's _in_ me, but where?"

"**It knows that you are the boy."**

He pinched the bridge on his nose, sighing out before staring at the creature once more.

"Naruto not understand, Naruto wants to know what It is saying."

"**It does not know what master is asking of It…"**

"Where is the little boy Sasuke! That's all I want to know!" he threw his hands up in the air as It stayed silent. No answer as the silence perpetuated the darkness, until it continued to float, turning its body around that now the big mass of floating shadow looked like a little turned around circle ball.

"**Release IT"**

With a sigh, Sasuke shook his head, "you don't waste any time, do you?" It didn't respond and Sasuke didn't want to be here any longer than necessary.

"Fine, don't say, I am leaving."

"**It is no longer connected to the Snake; It sees you as its new master."**

Sasuke paused before staring at the curse again. His face turned amused as a grin actually appeared on his face, "I think that's flattery," he thought for a moment wondering what to do as a few options appeared in his mind, "maybe, if I can't remove you, I will learn to control you. Don't worry, you will be released, but, after I have finished my research."

"**IT will wait," the ball of shadow floated back into the chakra cage, as if returning to a nocturnal sleep.**

Sasuke was surprised at the attitude, he wondered if it was up to something before he remembered the conversation. He blinked before pondering on what the curse meant.

"In me, does it mean, I have completely merged with this body?"

He had to question before he felt himself starting to wake and the light started to shine from a cracked hole in the dark room…

What he awoke to was something he was not expecting. It seems his seals had gone off, which was what woke him up from his dark slumber. More than that was the fact that, the straggler from Cloud now lay unconscious on the floor; she had triggered a set of seal traps that included mostly stunning and paralyzing effects he had set up before sleeping.

Calmly, Sasuke stood from his bed before moving out of his room, and down the hall towards the bath room. He took one bucket before filling it up with cold water and then returning to his room. With the water in hand, he dumped it on the unconscious girl.

Her eyes opened wide as she soon was set into a series of coughing fits from her water soaked face. She sat up from her spot, coughing even more before wiping her face with her hands.

"So," Sasuke spoke calmly as he sat down on his bed once again, "you change your mind about stabbing me?"

Her eyes glared intensely at the Uchiha before she pointed at a certain spot in the room, and as Sasuke followed with his eyes, he spotted a bag on the floor that he quickly assumed was hers.

"Oh"

She nearly growled at him before moving up from her spot, grabbing her bag and stomping out of the room.

It was a new experience, yes, but Sasuke shrugged before summoning a shadow clone to clean the mess. Quickly, he started to get ready to leave, today, there were some things he needed to do.

…**Scene Change…**

* * *

It was back in the white walled room of the Konoha hospital that the powerful Third Hokage, stood tall and away from his bed. He wore his Hokage robe but without the large hat that went with it as two others stood by his side.

"I see, so that is what the War council has decided," he glanced back to the ninja, Kakashi Hatake who nodded. The Silver haired ninja explained recent events while the other observer who stood from the side watched with interest.

"Kakashi," the voice of Jiraiya spoke out to him as a grin lay evident on his face, "you must be proud of your student. He holds sensei's ideals, which alone makes him a good candidate for becoming Hokage one day."

The masked ninja closed his eyes as he nodded his head in agreement before answering, "yes, but for some reason, he doesn't want to become the Hokage, at least, that's not his main concern. But what his plans for the future are, I'm not quite sure yet..."

"I agree," the elder Sarutobi grinned as well before he briefly smacked his lips wishing he had his smoking pipe right now, "but even so, they decided to keep the demon container? If we are to give them back their ninjas, we should give them all back. We shouldn't treat this ninja so different just because she is a container."

They agreed as Sarutobi pondered for a bit while staring out his hospital window, "I'll speak to them, see what I can do, but, if the council has already decided, then, the plans must already be set in motion. When are they releasing the ninjas?"

"Not sure on the specific date, Lord Hokage," Kakashi answered, "but it might be the same date they plan on extracting the demon...that's all I know for now."

"I see"

They were left to their silent ponderings before Kakashi decided to ask a question he had promised Sasuke.

"Lord Hokage and Jiraiya, I need to ask you both something concerning the manner of a certain sound ninja."

They turned to him, watching as Kakashi's one eye suddenly seemed nervous. "Jiraiya, the report you left to be processed, you said that after you both defeated the First Hokage, you stated something fell from the ashes, correct?"

They both nodded, remembering the incident as Kakashi continued on.

"I've found the body in the morgue, the body found around the scene of the Hokage battle and after talking with Sasuke, I need to know one more thing before I can confirm a theory I have."

Already, the atmosphere in the room felt thick as Sarutobi and Jiraiya felt they knew that whatever Kakashi was going to ask, it was going to lead into something disastrous.

"In your report, Jiraiya-san, you said that Sarutobi was able to stop the second coffin from rising? So in essence, that must have been the second Hokage?"

Jiriaya nodded in agreement, "yes, I believe it was, Kakashi."

"Then I can say that, what was required to summon these ninjas was another life, meaning, that in all three of those summons, three lives were lost."

They turned away; even Kakashi didn't even want to say it. Jiraiya was well aware about the on goings of this war, how it was discovered, by whom, and who had started it. He was well aware of whom this certain Sound ninja was.

"Sasuke confirmed that the body that came out of the Fourth was one of the members of the Sound genin team that came here," he had one hand up, one finger signaling his discovery before he lifted up a second finger, "I have just confirmed that the body from the First Hokage was the second of the Sound member team...and with the past few days at how unsuccessful it was to capture any sound ninjas alive, I have concluded that," he raised one last finger, "whoever was used as a sacrifice for the second coffin was none other than, the last of the Sound genin team...Kin."

"Lord Kami," Sarutobi breathed out as the room became sullen, not one of them speaking soon after the discovery. There in the room, the unspoken question was.

"Who is going to tell Sasuke?"

Kakashi already knew it was going to be him, he was his sensei, but, this girl was Sasuke's first one if he had heard right. He wondered what would happen now with the boy, would this instill hatred and lead the boy to another path of revenge.

It was the sullen atmosphere that Tsunade had soon walked in the room. Her eyes seemed surprise while she watched as the great ninjas in the room didn't seem to notice her. Kakashi and Jiraiya had their heads down as the Third seemed to be staring out the window.

"What's going on?" she asked as they finally snapped out of it and noticed her.

Sarutobi was the first to speak.

"Kakashi, I can only trust on your judgment when you find it appropriate to tell him, but, inform me what happens, I care for him as well."

Kakashi nodded before heading out of the room. His eye seemed pissed and burdened as he left without saying another word.

"We need to get ready for the funeral meeting soon," the Hokage turned to face both of them, "now, more than ever, we need to count on each other."

Tsunade seemed confused as she watched them agree, what were they discussing when she wasn't here, she wanted to know.

"Hey Sensei," Jiraiya started to speak as if he remembered something, "be on a look out, I heard the demon container hunters have made their move, and since we do have two of the containers, I am sure they will be coming here one of these days."

Sarutobi nodded, not even a look of surprise which startled Jiraiya.

"I know, it will be alright. Ami is in the village, if they come, I will know and I doubt they realized we have captured the Cloud's container."

The Third Hokage glanced at his students of old before smiling, he nodded to each of them as a sign he was leaving before he placed on his hat and proceeded to head out of the room with the two anbu who stood at the doorway.

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya, and he knowing what she wanted, began to explain what was discussed before her arrival...

**...Sasuke...**

* * *

It began when he dusted off the dirt located on several of the old equipments and the table within the forge. The room was dark, and there was a window to the side that provided light and probably a release of cool air for when the fumes in the room became too much. The Uchiha armory, he never knew it existed in the Uchiha district, if he was able to clean out the place, order a few parts, then, he could get to work on a few projects involving forging new weapons, specifically, kunais since that was what he was trained to do so far.

"Yeah, this can work," he spoke to himself before covering the tables with a large linen fabric and heading out of the room. It was not so small, pretty large for a typical smithy as he went up the stairs from the dark room and out into the shop. He jumped over the counter before re-observing the empty wooden room then heading out while locking up.

He also had visited the Sauna area for the Uchiha district. It was pretty interesting since he discovered that there was an underground hot spring just in this location and that the only way to access it was through a switch inside the sauna room that filled it with the hot water and then removed it through drainage. That info, he kept to himself just in case he wanted a place to relax.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke glanced at his side, spotting the straggler from his home now wearing a robe that seemed like a monks own. It was a light color brown with the hood currently up while Sasuke noted that she had taken off her hiate.

"I'm just rediscovering a few useful things in my possession," he raised a brow, "so you found the robe?"

She nodded while trying to move around with the cloth, "yeah, I wanted to bath so, I had no other option but to find it," she shook her head, "try wearing the same clothes for three whole days, not so nice."

He twitched an eye before pointing back towards his home, "You slept in my bed remember, you had better clean up after yourself...its, disgusting."

Her face flushed as her mouth opened to retort before they soon noticed that others were heading towards his direction. He signaled her to return to his manor, but not before reminding her to clean up his room.

In the distance, he recognized the figures as Sakura and Ami, they were approaching his direction and as Sasuke observed, he noticed they were wearing the respectable funeral attire, all black in that case, the only different was, Sakura was wearing a skirt while Ami wore pants...it was expected.

Sakura was the first to run to him while smiling a cheerful smile. Her enthusiasm was soon cut short as she straightened herself and spoke, "Sasuke, you need to get ready for the funeral." Even if all of their friends had made it safe, they had lost others from the village. They were once people you would see around the village, but now, they were gone, taken from the war.

"Alright guys, I'll meet you there after I change."

Even if Sakura was on the verge of agreeing, Ami grabbed Sasuke's arm, turning his direction to her own as she stared up at the Uchiha.

"Next time," she released before smiling softly, "I'll win my own battles."

Sasuke returned the smile, satisfied with the response before Ami grinned and continued.

"Let's all go together, we are a team right?" she stared making her way to the Uchiha manor, in which Sasuke had to appear surprise before rushing to stop the girl.

"Hey guys, I'll meet you there, it won't take long for me to change," he tried to convince them in which they started to grow suspicious of something while Ami continued to grin while watching.

The purple haired girl slowly pulled Sasuke towards her, his ear close to her lips before speaking, "I know your secret."

"Secret?"

Sasuke tried not to look nervous as Ami snickered to herself before attacking the topic once more.

"Come on Sasuke, we can wait in your home," her hand slipped into Sasuke's arm and Sakura's own before walking forward, "unless your hiding something?" she watched the Uchiha if he reacted or not but sorely disappointed he didn't.

"Ami, you're so forward," Sakura let out a little laugh before turning apologetic to her crush, "Sasu, I hope you don't mind, but, we should go as a team."

"Alright, alright, but first" he spoke before wiggling his arm out from Ami's own, "What's that!"He pointed behind them, distracting their train of thoughts before he made a dash to his home. He needed to make sure that Cloud ninja was hidden, whatever Ami knew, he wondered if revealing the straggler to his teammates was a good idea or not.

As soon as he arrived, he scanned the inner dwellings, searching for that straggler of his before sighing in relief when she was nowhere to be found. The door behind him opened as Ami and Sakura walked in, both a bit thrown off by the reaction while Ami grinned triumphantly.

"You won't lose me that easily, Sasuke," her eyes looked around as Sasuke seemed relaxed and almost confident.

"What is going on you two," Sakura placed her hands on her sides and eyed them, a twitch of irritation evident on her forehead. She sensed something was going on here again, some unspoken argument or challenge between the two?

"I just thought you enjoyed games Ami," Sasuke waved it off before heading up stairs as Ami narrowed her eyes suspiciously "make yourself at home while I go get ready."

"Better not take so long," Ami huffed before sitting on the couch located on the large room while Sakura sat down on a chair across her. As soon as Sasuke entered his room and out of the sight from his team, Ami decided on her own to explore his manor which was counter to Sakura's advice to just stay put…

Her blonde hair was darker than he thought, but when touched by the sun's rays, it really brought out the color. She stared at him in surprise with her hood down from the robe and her green dark eyes showed a questionable expression.

"Why are you in my room?" Sasuke asked in surprise, he observed the area, his bed seemed emptied from his sheets and pillow while her stance changed to annoyance.

"Ass, I'm just doing what you said, cleaning my mess."

"You actually listened?" his voice deadpanned

The reaction he received had the Cloud ninja already pulling out a kunai from under her robe.

"Hey, hey," his arms were in a pacifying movement as he smiled awkwardly, "it's just surprising, no need for that."

"Fine," she slipped it back into her pouch before heading out the room, "I'll be glad when I get to return to my village and far away from you."

She blinked once as Sasuke blocked the doorway, his finger scratched at the edge of his nose before speaking awkwardly.

"Yeah, you can't leave this room yet."

"And why can't I?" there was an irritable edge to her voice that was quite noticeable as Sasuke saw one of her brows raise.

"My teammates are downstairs and one of them is being unusually nosy, so, I can't have you walking around right now."

Her paused response was all Sasuke needed before she sighed and proceeded to sit on top of Sasuke's bear bed. She crossed her legs and folded her arm, as if going along with his words.

Relaxing his shoulders, he was relieved that she listened before he headed towards the closet. He slid it open and stared at the clothes while marking down in his mind the symbol on the wall in the back which hid some stuff that belonged to his alter ego.

"Now what are you doing?" as if she was already fond of the idea of being cooped up in this little room.

"Look away while I change to my funeral clothes, remember, even our village holds a ceremony for the dead," he had glanced at her as he remembered what his teammates were here for, to honor the dead and to show their respects.

She quickly turned away, a small blush evidently growing as her eyes suddenly found the wall interesting, but even so, that last statement brought her discomfort.

"You think Cloud ninjas don't honor their own dead?"

He shrugged, "that's what I seem to be getting from your commander, Geshira, or maybe they give too much honor to the dead…"

"Geshira?" her voice asked before remembering the Cloud ninja acting as the sound contact, "he out of everyone should know that we give honor to the dead."

"Oh yes, what kind of honor it is," Sasuke retorted picking up an argument, "that it is better to die than going home alive? If I can't complete my mission, I'll then die a martyr, is that the way of Cloud? "

She couldn't help it but snap her head back at him, her eyes harsh and her tongue quick, "Close your mouth Uchiha!" she soon spotted his bare chest as her face brightly lit up and she sat back down and stared elsewhere, her teeth still gritted in annoyance, "that's not true," she spoke instead as she replayed the image in her mind once again. Her head slowly turned around, she saw something that disturbed her before she got over the heat from the half naked boy and instead, took particular interest in his body.

Sasuke had already changed his pants while he waited for her to say something, or to finish whatever she was going to say before he felt someone's gaze. He turned, watching as she stood near him now, she found something interesting as he raised a brow and asked, "What are you doing?"

It was slow as she pointed at one of the scars from his back, a little protruding hole, or it seemed like that, and there seemed to be two of them. Then when he turned to face the front, she was even more surprised to see more, especially a claw mark on his stomach, like it belonged to some sort of creature or demon.

Sasuke saw before pointing at the claw mark, "a gift from Yugito," he spoke, snapping the girl out of her thoughts before she nodded and sat back down while Sasuke slipped on the funeral shirt attire.

"You have more scars than some of our seasoned Jounins," she glanced at him, her head confused, "Who are you really? Are you actually a genin?"

"I thought we were discussing about honor among the dead and none for the living?" he rolled his eyes, ignoring her question.

Suddenly, as if she just now remembered about that conversation, she spoke out once again, "Ninjas who don't complete their missions and return home unharmed, they are called cowards, they are dishonored. Every ninja of Cloud village has to at least fulfill a part of their mission, if they do not then the image of Cloud ninjas will continue to fade and become ridiculed amongst the great shinobi villages."

"Images," Sasuke had a hard time swallowing that as he sat down next to her, surprising her for a moment as he stared down at his lap, "isn't it enough that they are alive and returned safely to their families?"

A response didn't appear as the room became eerie quiet. The straggler ninja observed the boy who was more or less the same age as her, "a true warrior seeks peace," she whispered as Sasuke faced her questionably. She spotted him before explaining.

"That's what my sister told me, that warriors who have seen battle long for peace," she pointed at his chest, "for a genin of your age I can see you've seen or been a part of many battles, even this is the first real battle for me, and everything else had to do with trivial tasks."

"So that's how you came here?" Sasuke asked, "You were one of the genin teams that participated in the Chuunin exams?"

She nodded her head as her body seemed more or less relaxed, "yes, my team participated in the exams but, we were eliminated during the forest of death," she briefly glanced at him as a smirk appeared on her face and she turned away, "our first impression of you was, is he really a genin? You seemed very confident of yourself; it was really annoying actually for my team."

"Oh, so then why are you still here when your team was eliminated, and, where are your other teammates?"

"I wanted more experience in battle so I remained here while my teammates left, I want to be part of the type of battles my older sister experienced when she was a genin during one of the earlier Shinobi conflicts between the villages, I thought If I stayed, I wouldn't be considered a child anymore…" she remained quiet soon afterwards, as if recent events finally hit her and she was here, alone in the enemy territory, telling a bit too much to a potential enemy ninja while Sasuke had observed before coming to his own conclusions.

"Ha," Sasuke chuckled before standing up and heading towards the door, "whatever you guys believe in Cloud, I really don't care anymore, but at least now I know you have a sister waiting for you back in your village," he glanced at her as his hand felt the handle of the door. His face smiled softly, "let's concentrate on bringing you back home to her."

Before he left the room, she realized she couldn't hate this boy, such a rare way of thinking, a bit respectable in a way that she herself was actually grateful for him, "I hope the Third Raikage stops with his foolish dreams of power and let Cloud village prosper in its own way."

Sasuke closed the door that was partly open before facing her once more, "Third Raikage? I presumed you were under a Fourth Raikage."

There was a surprised expression on her face before it turned to an understanding one, "I guess some villages don't keep track of the news but, no, we've always had the same Third Raikage," she placed a finger on her chin in thought, "but then again, I believe that Killer Bee senpai is helping his brother become the next Raikage," she shrugged, "I'm not sure, I guess I'll find out once I return."

"Killer Bee," Sasuke muttered the name as past images returned to him. The girl watched before explaining.

"He's just one of the strongest ninjas in our village, no need for you to…"

"He's the Hachibi container, and while the Nibi container was sent to Leaf village in the war, Killer Bee must have refused or disappeared," he stood there pondering on recent events, trying to connect his limited info together as the straggler stared in surprise.

"H-how did you know that?" she was utterly surprised at how the boy received this information, "true, Killer Bee-san disappeared with his brother when the order was issued."

"Ah, I see now," Sasuke spoke out as if it all made sense now, "so that letter was true, " he turned to watch her before speaking confidently, "you have a new Raikage now, and if my info is correct, then it must be Killer Bee's brother…but I wonder how this will work out. If what you say about ninjas coming home dishonored is true, then, maybe this way of thinking will change with the new Fourth Raikage…"

A vicious pounding came at once from the other side of the wooden entrance, the familiar voice of a certain teammate alarmed Sasuke who reached to close the handle.

"Hey, what's taking you so long," a pause as Sasuke didn't move for a moment, "are you talking to someone?"

'Shit' Sasuke thought as the door started to open but he held the handle firmly. He shot back a look at the straggler before signaling her to leave.

"And how do I do that exactly?" she deadpanned as Sasuke twitched in annoyance.

"Jump out of the window and return in a few minutes."

The handle continued its attempts at opening the door as Ami's voice continued.

"I thought I heard someone, you are talking to someone aren't you….let me in!"

She pressed on with vigor as Sasuke nearly glared at her to get moving while he had some weird sense of Déjà vu from this situation.

"Are you seriously suggesting I jump out of the window from the second floor?"

"You're a ninja aren't you," Sasuke retorted, rolling his eyes as he managed to lock the door handle, "act like one, didn't you go through any wall or tree climbing exercises?"

"Yeah, yeah," she waved it off before placing on her hood and opening the window, "I'll be back then."

Just then, the door barged open as Ami was visibly upset. She stared at Sasuke before quickly spotting the hooded blonde who jumped out of the window.

"Wait!" she yelled out as the stranger jumped out and Sasuke held on to her arm, stopping her from seeing the stranger disappear.

"Ami, what's gotten into you, why are you so nosy?" Sasuke had nearly yelled out while holding the energetic girl in place.

She stopped before staring at Sasuke, her eyes were concerned but as he looked closer, he noticed she was relieved.

"Just tell me, was that Naruto?"

Sasuke was taken aback by surprise, was that what she was worried about. I should've known. Of course she would be worried about Naruto, when was the last time she heard from him. He grinned before nodding his head for the little white lie.

"Alright then," she let out a breathe of relief before glaring out the window, "why couldn't he wait for me to talk to him then, that idiot, haven't heard from him in two days and he goes and disappears again," she ranted as she walked out of the doorway with Sasuke following.

"So, you where looking for Naruto all a long Ami?"

She glanced at him as he noticed that her demeanor was more relaxed after that encounter, "yeah, I heard from one of the toads that Naruto helped you defeat Yugito and then I hear that Naruto and you took on the legendary Fourth Hokage," even if she looked like she wasn't excited, the tone in her voice said otherwise, "after seeing you badly injured, I wondered if Naruto was in the same condition, I mean, I haven't heard from him in days and Yugito herself told me to see you if I wanted to see him."

"Yugito, you went to see her?"

She nodded before explaining the encounter with the cloud ninja, the holding cell and where it was located. Sasuke stared forming a few ideas and plans since he did know the place well, the area was a bit out from village view but it would still be guarded by either Anbu class ninjas or Jounins…which might not be much since the village needed more ninjas to fulfill more missions to budget the repairs of the whole village.

"Hey Sasuke?"

He turned to her, watching as she seemed to flush from…embarrassment?

"Yes?"

"I was wondering but," she scratched at her head, a little habit of hers when she wanted to ask something embarrassing or revealing, "are you and Naruto, lovers?"

And from that point on, Sasuke had to explain several concepts to the girl on why he would never, ever in his whole life be attracted to someone of the same sex…

…**Time Skip…**

Now as Sasuke walked down the road with his teammates, he listened to the banter thrown between Ami and Sakura, like how friends would act. There were some laughs and some irritated offensive maneuvers by a certain pink haired teammate while Sasuke just enjoyed the show.

The funeral was being held in the fields near the outer part of the village where hundreds of graves from past lives were buried. The atmosphere was gloom and the weather was surprisingly misty, but not too sunny and not seemingly likely to rain.

Ahead of the path, they saw a few familiar faces, all in which where the other genin teams who, after spotting them, seemed more enthusiastic and maybe even proud at having survived that ordeal.

"Yo Sasuke!" the rough voice came from Kiba the Inuzuka who wasn't wearing the gray hooded jacket he always opted to wear, but instead wore the same attire that Sasuke himself had, but his faithful companion, Akamaru, was riding on the boy's head. Team 7 then greeted them, he spotted similar outfits from Shino and Hinata, the Hyuuga who also wore pants instead of a skirt.

Kiba patted Sasuke's shoulder while he let out a feral grin, "you've got to tell me what happened. I've been itching to know what happened in that battle."

A smirk was a response Sasuke gave him, "maybe later," he answered before turning to Shino, watching the boy's silent expression.

"I too am curious, but, otherwise, I'll wait," The Aburame spoke before turning around and moving forward, and as Sasuke watched, the bug user's teammates had followed while Kiba seemed to have turned to Ami for some source of entertainment. He watched them chat while he stood next to Shino for a moment.

"You are very worthy of being the village prodigy, Uchiha," Shino didn't glance his way as Sasuke didn't respond to that, "and it seems you have the right attitude not to let it get to your head," Shino finally turned to see him before nodding, "I had suspicions of you during the Academy, how were you learning so quickly, and how did you understand a lot of our abilities? But, I see it was all in vain, you've earned my respect."

"Thanks Shino, I'll try to continue to earn that respect from the Aburame clan," he nodded to him as he nodded back before Sasuke noticed that someone was really quiet. He turned to Hinata, watching as she seemed so silent, which itself wasn't weird but, it was just too silent.

"Hinata?"

When he spoke her name, the heat slowly started from her neck before her whole face turned red and she didn't even turn to face Sasuke, instead, she remained even quieter and fell in line behind Ami and Kiba. The action did not go unnoticed by the entire group.

"Yeah, she's been like that this whole entire time after yesterday," Kiba was the one who answered as Ami seemed to be whispering with the girl, maybe trying to get some info on what was going on with her, "me and Shino can't really do anything about it, but we can assume it must have something to do with the Hyuuga clan."

At the mention of Hinata's clan name, the girl could now have been considered a mute while Ami sighed out before patting the girl's back gently.

"I hope she doesn't faint," Sakura said with a brief concerned expression as she placed a hand on the girl's forehead and tried to examine her condition in which Hinata shook her head and gulped.

"S-sorry," was the only word she spoke out as her blush seemed to have died but once she glanced at Sasuke, it returned with vigor.

He turned away when he noticed her expression; he decided to let her try to calm down first before talking. Soon, though, they were met by other teams, Ino stood out, expressing her concern with a hug first.

"Thank goodness you're out of the hospital, I was really worried for you Sasu," she hugged tighter as Sasuke noticed that there were other people around them, not only the members that made up the Rookie nine but also a few of the other ninjas and villagers.

He decided to gently pry her off of him when he sensed a small chakra spike appear in several places around them. No sooner had she released, Shikamaru and Chouji appeared and greeted the rest of Rookie nine.

And as they continued their pace while he listened to the girls who began to chat amiably amongst each other and even Kiba and Chouji who were also speaking their input, Sasuke glanced at Shikamaru, he had not forgotten about the boy's suspicions, and if he continued to let the boy remain suspicious, he might make a move against him, maybe a move that Sasuke didn't even know was prepared against him in any case in the future.

Sasuke tapped his arm before signaling to the side with his head. Shikamaru understood as they watched the group they were with and slowly backed to the sides, so as not to be noticed before they spoke in hushed whisper.

"So when do you want to do this?" Sasuke whispered as Shikamaru continued to place his hands in his pocket before sighing out as if he didn't want to.

"I've been thinking, especially after witnessing your actions in battle. It's too troublesome for me to even try to come to a conclusion," he glanced at Sasuke who began to relax at the news while the shadow user continued, "you fought bravely and against an adversary like that, I'd be foolish to think you had some ulterior motive…for now."

Sasuke nodded, the note in the end meant that he will still be observed but right now, he was in the green, "You play chess?"

"I do," he had raised a brow as if interested.

"Challenge me sometimes."

"Hmp," Shikamaru had actually smirked and nodded as they both continued down the path before finally reaching the area for the funeral service.

Everyone who was able to make it was there, and once they had spotted Sasuke walking through the crowd, they actually made way for him instead of him having to push his way to get to the ninja section in the front. And as he observed, Sasuke saw them smile, proud, happy, and respectful, as if they had hope after this encounter, and Sasuke was at least glad he had given them that kind of hope.

When he stood in line with the other ninjas, he then felt a bump to his arm before turning to the sides, there he had to grin as he met the small hand wave of Tenten who was equally smiling in greeting.

"I'm glad you're better," she said as she touched his arm gently, "I've visited you a couple times at the hospital," she smirked before poking at the slash mark on his right cheek, "nice, by the way," she complimented earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Sasuke!" the yell came from the other side of Tenten in which the girl had to twitch in annoyance as Sasuke already knew who the familiar voice belonged to.

He glanced at the dark bowl shaped hair and huge browed eyed boy at Tenten's side. His funeral attire looked like his green spandex clothing, except it was as if the boy had dyed it black.

"Lee," he greeted.

At the mention of the boy's name, the boy raised a fist in the air, "you remembered my name! Yosh, I want to spar with you!"

He proceeded to point his hands in the air, a revealing pose that had the others around him gawking, "we will show the village the flames of our youth with a brilliant battle, join me and…"

He couldn't finish as Tenten had punched him in the face, more specifically, in the mouth as he fell to the floor but quickly stood up. She sighed while shaking her head, "not now, out of all times, not now Lee."

"B-but Tenten," he whined as she glared at him once more in which he dragged himself back to line.

There was a chuckle around them after the scene, the atmosphere was slowly relieved of the tension, and even Sasuke chuckled before he waved at Lee to get his attention.

"I'll spar you when I can," he grinned as Lee's eyes widened even more and he let out a brilliant grin filled with unnecessarily white teeth.

"I can't wait," he gave a thumb up as Sasuke had to awkwardly smile and do a little thumb up as well.

"You're encouraging him, out of all people, now he won't shut up after this," Tenten sighed and turned to Sasuke but instead of the annoyed expression, she smiled before squeezing his arm slightly and gently, "I'm glad to see you again, little Sasu."

And before Sasuke could even reply, she had turned away, he thought he saw a blush on her cheek but dismissed it before he stared up at the podium where it was usually the Hokage who would be speaking to the people.

From Tenten's team, he wondered where Neji would be, maybe near Hinata since they were family. It was found to be true as he spotted the lower branch member next to Hinata. As an experienced ninja, Sasuke knew that Neji would get a feeling that someone was watching him, and as if in queue, the Hyuuga had turned his head to find Sasuke staring at him.

Funny thing was, the boy nodded at him, a greeting of respect as Sasuke returned it as well before they both turned away, so far so good but, Sasuke unconsciously touched the wound on his chest, 'what is this dreaded feeling?'

With the people in place, there was small chatter around the crowd, all around Sasuke he could sense how others were trying to distract themselves, or maybe, try not to think too much on the funeral before it begins. When he first arrived, he was already able to feel the tensed and sober atmosphere. He glanced at Tenten again, she seemed to not have noticed him watching her or she might be in a highly enjoyable conversation with Lee…hmm.

The chatter soon stopped as the Third Hokage came into view, walking down the aisle of the crowd mass. Sasuke was relieved to see the Hokage had awakened and seemed to be in alright shape. That was one death he wanted to prevent.

For some reason, Sasuke thought the elder Sarutobi was watching him, even though the leader's eyes weren't turned to him, he couldn't quite place the feeling before he felt a shift behind him and then a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he stared up to find the masked face of his sensei, Kakashi. What expression he could gather from the only eye that stuck out was…nothing actually, it was as masked as his face.

"Sasuke, mind if we talk for a moment?"

The boy watched him questionably, "but the ceremony is about to start?"

By now others had noticed, even Tenten who watched on, wondering what happened.

Kakashi nodded before whispering low to the boy, "it is important."

The one phrase was all his sensei spoke before walking off slowly from the crowd, and Sasuke knew something was up before following after his sensei, even forgetting to notice that several few eyes had lingered on him from the crowd.

When he followed Kakashi, there were no brief talks; it was quite tense actually, the silent treatment as if his sensei was still thinking of what to say. Maybe there has been news about the Cloud ninjas. Maybe they bumped up Yugito's extraction date. Sasuke grew pale at that thought, and then it meant he was too late to save her. He hoped that wasn't the news, he had already promised the girl that he wouldn't allow her to die in this village, not when he could prevent it. Already he could feel his body tense with anticipation, this knuckles turning white as he tightened it before releasing.

Then he recognized the area, especially the memorial stone now in front of them as Kakashi stood in front of it in the same position he always was in when he visited the stone. They didn't speak for a moment as Sasuke was starting to feel anxious until Kakashi had finally let out a sigh.

"A seal used to provide fuel can be used two ways, disperse the energy into the designated target or, drain energy from a source."

"Huh?" Sasuke wasn't expecting that answer.

Kakashi briefly glanced at him before fully turning to face the young boy. Expressionless again was his face before he replied.

"I've heard you've taken up Sealing as a hobby and I also heard that you're quite good at it, I thought you could indulge me a bit."

Sasuke raised a brow before nodding slowly as if going along with it, "okay then, yes, but depending on the type of seal used, sometimes seals use the amount of energy given to them by the owner."

"Then how about an energy seal, large enough to power, let's say, an S rank technique, and we push the seal to gather as much energy as possible, what will you think will happen to the energy source?"

"Hmm, easy, the energy source either runs out of energy or the seal automatically stops collecting, but in the situation the seal does not stop then, once again depending on the seal and its functions, it will either destroy itself because there is not more energy, or, it will continue to collect energy from the dead source until it turns to dust, or hollowed into a brittle rock that can easily be broken."

Kakashi nodded, a little impressed, "you are good with seals."

"Sensei, I know we didn't come all the way out here to discuss seals, what was so important you had to pull me out of the memorial service for?"

There again, Sasuke spotted how uncomfortable his teacher had gotten before there was a heavy sigh that was released from him.

"We discovered the second coffin that Orochimaru would have used to summon the Second Hokage. The coffin was discovered a little off the Forest of Death and it looked like it was tampered with," Kakashi had pulled out something from his pocket while saying it, but, Sasuke couldn't see as his sensei made sure to hide whatever he was holding in his hands, "we can only assume that the seal had gone off, and finally died once the energy source inside the coffin had ceased to exist."

That dreadful feeling was slowly returning as Kakashi tossed an item in the air towards him. Sasuke caught it before recognizing it as a Hiate belonging to the sound village, and as he stared hard at the metal head band, his hand had started to shake.

"Kakashi, w-what is this?" Sasuke stared at his teacher, watching his silent gaze.

"Inside the coffin, there was a lot of dust, human dust. As if the bones of the human inside had been mashed together or broken down into sand, and, along with the corpse dust, we found that hiate with a few hair fragments indentified as, a girl."

The boy continued to stare at the hiate in his hands, his hands trembled, it shook, the awful shaking that made him place his other hand on top of it, holding it tightly.

"So, what does it mean? Whoever was inside was just another guinea pig from Orochimaru, what does this have to do with me?"

"Does that particular hiate seem familiar to you?"

"Kakashi," the tone in Sasuke's voice had changed, his eyes reflecting his anger and the deep tone of voice showed his irritation, "Stop this and tell me now, what is going on?"

Kakashi had turned away from the boy, maybe he himself was finding it hard enough to tell him before he spoke.

"She was a special girl to you, you would never have imagined this could have happened to her, but you have to understand, Orochimaru didn't see her the way you did, or her strength, it was just another body in his experiments, just another," he took a deep breath before facing the boy who was frozen in his tracks. He didn't want to do this, but he had to say, he had to rip the boy's heart before allowing it to heal, because, because he was his teacher, "Kin was in that coffin, I'm sorry Sasuke, she's…she's gone."

The rush of the world, the cold truth of reality, it all came rushing into him as the world around him suddenly grew and his hand that held the headband felt so small. It didn't occur to him that he had fallen to the floor, his mouth still open, and his eyes wide as he stared at the ground. Was he breathing, everything was so numb, he couldn't move, couldn't talk, all he could hear was that same ringing noise in his ear. His lips were moving, but, what was he saying, what was he thinking? Was he screaming, was he mourning? He must have been doing something, because Kakashi had already taken a hold of his shoulders, whatever touch of comfort he tried to give, Sasuke couldn't conceive it at the moment, because, he was lost in a world of void, the world outside was, at that moment, as numb as he was inside, before suddenly…he blacked out.

Back, back inside his mind, back into the darkness inside his heart. He numbly stared into the cage in front of him. The mass of shadow suddenly came to life, the red eyes glowing brighter as it stared at the boy who visited him. Nothing was said, nothing was asked as Sasuke stayed in that world, stayed in his darkness.

'**Release It'**

The voice spoke, stronger, hungrier as Sasuke glanced at the creature, his hands already moving automatically. His voice was dead, his voice, it had no emotion when he spoke.

"I've decided, I'm going to use you against Orochimaru, against that snake bastard," his hands ripped at the sealed cage, dispersing more and more of the chakra bars as his face contorted to rage, "no," Sasuke stopped as it was then he decided he knew what he was going to do. He wasn't going to kill Orochimaru, no; he would make him suffer, right. He would take away everything he owned, everything the snake had created and destroy it...destroy it completely and he would do it in the snakes terms, in the snakes village, while using the snake's curse against him.

'**Yes, yes, use It, use It!'**

Sasuke turned to the curse again before finally shattering the cage and releasing the creature…

In the outside world, Kakashi continued to hold onto the boy, his hand on his shoulder as he had to watch in worry. The reaction he had received, it was as if he had broken the boy, especially the yelling, the painful yelling that tugged at his heart until suddenly he felt the boy shift in place, as if coming back to reality.

"Give her back…"

Or maybe partly returning to reality

"Sasuke?"

Kakashi asked while he watched as the boy stood up from his spot, his back was facing Kakashi, hiding the view of his face.

"Bring her BACK…"

Sasuke's voice was more forceful this time as Kakashi was unsure what was going on. He stared at the boy, watching how his demeanor had changed completely.

"Sasuke, we can't bring back the dead, please, try to calm down."

"Did you hear me, you did this to me, risked my life so many times that I actually thought you wanted me dead, now listen to me and take it back, return her," Sasuke slammed his fist onto the large boulder next to them, he slammed it again, each time a large thumb that had Kakashi squinting at how much that would hurt without chakra to power the attack, "return her to me."

It was then, Kakashi realized, that Sasuke wasn't talking to him, but then he had to wonder, who was the boy talking to?

"Stupid little god, stupid little…" Sasuke roared out as he slammed his fist on the stone once again, the heat on his fist and the crackle of lightning appeared that once he struck, he had taken out a chunk of the stone before he rushed out of the field, past the memorable stone and into one of the training fields that Kakashi soon felt several spikes of chakra being released.

Kakashi stood near the stone as he continued to sense the chakra released by the enraged Uchiha. The boy was taking it out on the innocent field, something that Kakashi had slightly anticipated, but then hearing those words, did it mean that Sasuke worshipped a kami? Was he always religious? And when did he start praying to this Kami?

Kakashi continued to feel the chakra that released into the surroundings, the boy was angry, he would be, but, Kakashi would stay here and wait, and to advert the eyes of any strangers who come, for now, the boy needed not to be alone, but, he needed friends by his side. He felt a presence beside him, and from his glance, he recognized her before turning back to Sasuke.

They didn't talk, but, they stood in silence and from the scene, they both knew to wait until the boy was settled before they even spoke…

Back in the memorial service, the Hokage started his speech as a few young members of the crowd looked around, confused, especially Sasuke's teammates and those who knew him to be there, it seemed that whatever the tall ninja had to tell Sasuke, it was important enough to miss the memorial service.

His speech was the same, or, typical when addressing the power of the Leaf village and the stability of the village, but then his tone changed, it became sober, smooth while catching the attention of the people, that even in the large crowd, his voice rang throughout the field, neither harsh, nor loud, but, he was just heard…suddenly, high above the field behind them, a large pillar of blue fire erupted in the sky, such a mystical bright blue light that had the whole village that was watching it, mesmerized by the site. The legends of the blue wisp of flames that belong to the spirits of the dead came to mind as the unmoving Hokage seemed to have lowered his head and continued to speak…

'…_My Children, my children, ninjas of leaf and villagers, do not be lost in this time of darkness but remember it as a day of survival, come now to your friends and to your family, for whether you are a ninja or a villager, remember that first of all, you are human....'_

The dark pigments of the wisps of flames that tattooed all over his body finally settled, his mind became clear at once while he panted into the grassy floor and the curse that had spreaded throughout his body receded back into its domain. His hands lifted himself in place while his mouth was laid opened with little wisps of smoke rising out to be cooled by the air.

"Give her back," he whispered again before standing on his knees and staring at the sky. The humid suddenly became dry, the fire he had released taking its toll on the atmosphere that the incoming rainstorm was already proof of his influence on the environment.

"Please, just," Sasuke slammed a fist on to the burnt grass, not so hard but hard enough to be felt, "bring her back to me."

He knew it didn't work like that, but he also knew of a higher being it was addressed to, but, what did this mean now? Were his words pointless, could he really save everyone he promised to save? Did that make him a liar, a deceiver of kind words? Did his promises even matter anymore? Was he weakened without the Kyuubi? He just didn't know anymore. He was lost in himself, wondering if he can really do the things he had envisioned.

Sasuke continued to stay in that position, his back sitting against a crumbled rock, his hands and legs fallen uselessly to his sides while his gaze continued to stare at nothing, the blank empty expression as he questioned himself. Then his fist tightened into a ball.

"Orochimaru," he whispered the name before trying to stand himself up. That was right; he had a new goal now, a concentration. Even if he couldn't keep his promises anymore, the promises to save his friends, he would sure as hell keep this one.

Before he stood up, he was suddenly aware that a hand was held up in front of him. And as he turned up, he saw Tsunade's face which was neither smiling nor frowning but only watching, in which, they stared at each other for a moment before he did take her hand in his and she helped him stand to his feet.

She didn't say anything, nor did she have to say anything as Sasuke only nodded to her before wobbly making his way out of the fields. Then, before he left her, he remembered something before facing her once more with his head still low, "you leaving?"

It was an unexpected question but she knew what that question was referring to, Tsunade answered calmly, "Yes, after a few days."

"I see"

That was all he said before finally leaving. It stumped Tsunade who wondered what that could mean, but an answer like that without explanation usually meant he was planning something but then what would he need to plan. She didn't know if this was healthy for the boy or not, but she could already see what the boy chose to do to mask that pain.

She glanced up at the sky once she felt a trickling of water splashing down on her face. Her hand lifted up, catching a drop of water before turning around and leaving the field.

…_Kakashi…_

* * *

Kakashi saw Tsunade enter the field, then, he sensed the boy had disappeared, which meant that he had gone off towards another direction, probably his home before he sensed another presence beside him. He faced the new figure, finding it to be Jiraiya who nodded to him in which it was returned.

"You told him?"

He didn't need to say a word, only a nod as Jiraiya sighed and they watched as Tsunade appeared from the distance, slowly walking towards them from the field before them. The tree they stood under helped guard against the rain which Kakashi suspected was because of that flash of blue fire light reaching the air and heating the atmosphere.

"Her name will be written on the honorable stone, she was a hero," Kakashi had spoken in which Jiraiya had agreed before Tsunade finally stood in front of them and opened her mouth to speak.

"You should be concerned about your student, Hatake, I believe he is storing all that sadness in him, and using it to fuel another motive of his" she stared hard at the masked man who nodded in agreement. "That could prove unhealthy and Sasuke might make a poor decision because of it."

"I hate to bring this up but," Jiraiya was already squinting his facial expression in preparation of the news as the two soon faced him; "the advisors have already gotten wind that the Third is retiring and there is already a consultation on the next leader of the village," he stared at Tsunade, "and you can bet that they didn't want me."

"Don't look at me Jiraiya, I've already fulfilled my part of the deal, I am leaving this village for good."

That was what irritated him, especially how easily she could say it. Jiraiya wondered if she had changed at all before replying, "As long as you are here, they are going to keep bothering you." He moved closer with his arms out, trying to appeal to her, "you are more suited to be the Hokage than me, Tsunade, I believe it."

"A foolish belief, don't expect anything from me," Tsunade turned away from them, "I will just have to leave sooner than I thought," she had said it with, surprisingly, conviction. She walked away, even before Jiriaya could reply but even if he did speak, what could he say to change her mind.

"To me, she seems to be telling herself that she really wants to leave the village," Kakashi had finally spoken. Jiraiya agreed with that statement.

"Yes, she too, no matter what she says, I believe a part of her doesn't want to leave the village," Jiraiya stared at the direction of the field she had come from before shaking his head knowingly, "she may deny it all she wants but, she does care for that boy, Kakashi, your very interesting student."

"It's hard not to." He reached his hand out into the air from the tree, feeling the droplets of rain. The low rumble of thunder that came afterwards wasn't so surprising.

Jiraiya shrugged, "so I've heard…"

The rain continued to fall, but, Kakashi who knew it wasn't the rain of tears but a thunderstorm brought out from anger, the rain had provided an even somber mood at the funeral.

…**Scene Change…**

* * *

Wobbly, he felt a bit shaken that his walks had actually made him bump into a few items, but, luckily it wasn't so crowded in the streets due to the services still being held.

"Used up more chakra than I thought," he muttered to himself before bumping into a wall he had not seen in a while or even remembered there being one. Of course there was a gated entrance to the Uchiha district, always been one but the gate way had always been open. It was like the Uchihas were barred from the rest of the village and judging from the structure and the range of the wall and gate; it seemed as if this whole section was actually a penitentiary.

Sasuke briefly glanced around and spotted nobody in sight or rather, he didn't bother to even sense anyone's presence; he estimated that he still had enough chakra for a single attack, albeit, his favorite attack as he grabbed onto his right wrist and concentrated on the small blue sphere of chakra.

The blue swirl of chakra continued to spin on his hand, itself was very compressed and a very powerful technique that had so many uses. How many people coveted this technique, and then again, how many people knew of this technique?

He pondered for a moment before slightly bending his knees and aiming at the wall. He sprung towards it, slamming the rasengan onto the wall and watching as it tore through the smooth texture of rocks and stones before exploding through the high and thick wall. Now, from the destruction, the rubble of rocks lay bare on his feet and a new path to his district was made clear.

He wondered if anyone heard the roar from the technique or maybe they've mistaken it for the thunder before he started to notice that the rain that now littered the area gave a new view to his district. The hollow old world of the Uchiha district, so very still, and yet, it once spoke of an ancient enemy or an ancient power of a deadly clan.

Walking through the hole, he did feel the tingle on his mark. The now released mark pumping its dark chakra throughout his chakra veins, one could only imagine what kind of influence it could have on him, but, he didn't ponder. He would learn to master it if he could help it, and so far, the 'thing' seemed compliant.

"Damn, it was you?"

Then she stood there behind the wall, that little straggler of his in which he only did a passing glance towards the girl in the cloak before moving passed her.

It seemed she had gotten the idea before she followed silently behind him. Yet, she still wasn't too bothered by his actions.

"So, what's with the new entrance?" she asked with mild interest.

He shrugged before responding, "I thought it needed a window."

"Huh, I see"

She was amused and he didn't care as they approached his home. Sasuke spoke once more.

"You said you wanted to stop being seen as a child, correct?"

"Yeah?" she slightly moved her head in question.

He nodded, "then get ready, because tonight, we'll be freeing your brethren from their cages."

It took a full minute when the boy had entered his home that she finally caught herself standing idly in the rain, dumbfounded by the words before she chased after him.

"What do you mean!" she had yelled out when she entered the manor. The boy was out of her view until she caught a brief glimmer of him disappearing to a side hallway where she gave chase.

Sasuke walked along the hallway located from the living room, his hands softly touching the long wall until the girl from cloud came up from behind him, asking him the question he had already heard once she had come in.

"No more waiting, if things can't progress how you want it to, you must force it," he stopped in front of a certain spot and placed his hand on the center and pushed chakra out into it.

She watched in amazement when a blue seal glowed on the wall and it opened up to the sides, revealing another room.

"Watch what you touch," Sasuke warned before entering the interior to this mysterious haven.

The light shined bright throughout the room as the cloud ninja's eyes widened once she glanced at the items laid all around the area. There were weapons and weapons in cabinets on the walls and around the room.

Her curiosity got the better of her as she practically moved around one area only for a few minutes before switching to another spot.

Sasuke, though, was already moving around the area he needed to be, taking a few weapons here and a few seals with tiny dispersible balls there that had only one symbol on it before heading towards the work table. He laid the items down on the table before reaching into his pockets. From there, his hand moved slower as he pulled out the Sound hiate, a treasured item that he continued to stare at, reflecting on the texture of it, as if it could replay past images.

"What's with these kunais?"

She had asked removing him out of his thoughts as he gently placed it to the side and then concentrated on placing the tiny balls within the medium Uchiha wind shurikens he had taken off the shelf.

"I mean, they aren't as thick as the regular kunais. It's small, and instead of one edge, there are three pronged forks, how good is that in combat?" she took a closer look at the handle, "and what's this seal…"

"That's a secret."

He responded which made the girl roll her eyes and moved to the next item. Sasuke finished the piece before pressing the little switch on the shurikens, retracting the blades and making them more compact. He placed it to the sides before continuing onto the next.

"A medicine cabinet?" she spoke curiously as Sasuke glanced back at her, watching as she opened a few drawers before pulling out a small vial she found in one.

"Don't drop that," he spoke, catching her eyes and attention before he signaled her over, "put that back, it's a highly concentrated poison I've made. It soaks through the clothing material and seeps into your skin, not so poisonous but enough to do some damage before knocking you unconscious."

She was more careful now when she placed it back and carefully closed the door for the medicine drawer and then moved towards the Uchiha.

"I am beginning to think that you are no ordinary genin…" she mumbled to herself as Sasuke scoffed for an answer and continued working on whatever he was working on at the moment.

She calmly leaned on the table and folded her arms before reaching down and taking hold of one of the silvery small balls.

"What's this do…" she squeezed harder as Sasuke widened his eyes and leapt towards her.

"Don't do that!"

It was too late as the silvery ball released a stream of smoke into the air before it popped into a burst of smoke in which Sasuke quickly covered his face and moved to the sides.

After the small smoke cleared and dissipated in the air, the straggler was now found, lying on the floor as a low snooze came from the girl in her forced sleep. The boy sighed before walking towards his medicine cabinet, eyeing the labels and finding the names 'Chakra pill', 'Blood Pill', and finally reading one that he actually needed. He took out one pill then walked back to the snoozing girl before crouching down and lifting her head. He popped the pill onto her mouth and laid her back down before standing up again.

"She'll wake soon," he muttered to himself before going back to the work table, "what's with her anyways, can't keep still at all," he complained out only to be heard by himself.

He stopped his work once again when he heard the bell ring from the front. Whoever knocked on the door triggered a little signal that could be heard throughout the house so he wouldn't miss them which would invite a ninja to explore his little manor. He had to learn that when he was younger, especially during bath hour when ninjas think they could just enter a home all fine and well using the high windows as entrance when someone didn't answer right away.

Before leaving the room in which he kept open, he eyed the girl once more on the floor, making sure she was still out. He left and with a few steps, he reached the living and headed to the door before opening it slightly.

"Hey Sasuke"

He was a bit surprised to find Sakura standing outside his door. She was smiling normally with a brief wave.

"Where's Ami?" Sasuke asked.

She nearly laughed before shaking her head, "she chased after the Hokage after the ceremony," she appeared curious, "where did you go?"

"Sakura," he began as he took in a breath of the misty air, "now is not the time to chat; I have a few things to do."

She had blinked in surprise before smiling awkwardly and embarrassingly, "oh, I'm sorry Sasuke. How about tonight? You just got out of the hospital and well, Ami and I wondered if you wanted to eat at Ichiraku tonight, we were going to invite Hinata as well."

It was a nice gesture, he knew it and appreciated but, right now just wasn't the right moment. He shook his head, "some other time Sakura."

"Oh"

Again her voice seemed a bit dejected but she smiled instead and nodded before replying, "a-alright then, I'll just see you when I can…"

"Uh-h, what was that?"

Sasuke stiffened as Sakura seemed curious and a bit surprised at the new voice as she peered inside his home and spotted a female girl rubbing her head with one hand while the other was supporting herself from the wall.

The Uchiha mumbled a curse under his breath as the girl seemed to have noticed the female ninja of Leaf before she slowly backed away back into the hallway…as inconspicuous as she could be.

"Sasuke..." Sakura's voice was flat, "who was that?"

Instead of answering, Sasuke already started to close the door, "Sakura, that's none of your business."

Already the girl had a hand on his door, her face already turning pale, "Sasuke."

"Look," Sasuke's face was as stern as it could be as he stared at Sakura, "I'm sorry I can't "hang out" right now, but what I do on my time is really none of my teammates' business, especially who I talk to. So maybe I'll see you some other time," he slowly closed the door once more, ignoring the pained expression from the girl, "good bye, Sakura."

He closed the door as he briefly heard the words 'bye, Sasuke' in a voice that was quite morose. He knew he was hard on her, maybe a bit harder than he wanted to be, but, he needed to set the rules with his teammates about privacy, especially since he didn't want any of them to get involved.

"Is she gone?"

The voice came from the hallway as Sasuke decided to take this opportune time to drop down on his couch and lay back, staring at the ceiling. "You seriously need to keep still," he eyed the girl, watching as she stuck her head out of the hallway before walking over to him, "hopefully my teammate thinks you're just a villager and hopefully, she doesn't tell my sensei."

"Oh come on, relax," she spoke playfully while moving behind him from the couch and leaning on the edges, "if what you said is true, then after tonight, I'll be gone."

"Hn"

He closed his eyes, resting for a moment although actually, he didn't feel tired at all. Maybe he was reorganizing his thoughts, thinking of a plan of action as things suddenly felt comfortable. He felt something on his shoulders, a little prickle sensation that actually felt nice. It continued to his head until he realized that it was a bit unnatural and he opened his eyes before turning around. He found that straggler again with an expression on her face that seemed embarrassed in which she quickly turned away as Sasuke raised a brow.

"What were you doing?"

She slowly scratched at her nose, "just a little technique that helps relax the muscles," she stared at him again as she moved her hands to form one single hand seal. A spark of chakra that appeared to be electrical was evident of a technique before she showed him her palms.

Sasuke already had his sharingan activated, observing the chakra used and the technique itself until she touched his neck. It brought his muscles to quiver in a tickling sensation. It wasn't bad but instead, it was actually quite enjoyable.

"It's called, static palm technique," she spoke out as Sasuke's eyes returned to normal and he sat back once again and she continued showing him the _'technique'_, "it's very popular in Cloud village."

"Mhmm" he was enjoying himself a bit too much as the girl quirked her lips.

"So, what's with all those weapons?"

Sasuke enjoyed the little massage as he felt his body tingle from the technique that he didn't mind rewarding her by answering a few questions, "A ninja can't have enough weapons?"

"No, what's with it being so secretive?"

He shrugged in his seat, "kunais can be crafted by black smiths, poisons can easily be made, and most seals can be created without much thought, but the things I have in there, it allows me to upgrade my weapons to be used to its full potential. It's a secret hobby of mine because, you'll find out that ninjas just love entering each other's houses as unwanted guests so really, nothing can be a secret unless you try to make it hard for them to take…" here he actually stared at the girl who rolled her eyes, acknowledging his accusing voice.

"But that silvery ball, what was that?"

"Concentrated knock out gas placed inside burst capsules…you don't squeeze it….or squeeze anything that you don't know off for that matter, don't they teach you anything in Cloud village?"

"Hey, in my defense I don't normally see those types of items anyways."

Sasuke soon stood up and stretched his muscles, starting from his neck then throughout his body before heading back to the work room, "well, whatever, I still have to come up with a plan for tonight," he started walking as the girl followed, "if you want to make yourself useful, keep still, don't bother me, and, don't leave the manor, got it?"

He only briefly glanced at the girl as a warning before entering his work room and shutting the secret door on the wall which glowed with blue chakra from the seal before becoming dull and matching the hallway wall once again. The girl on the other hand, just huffed in irritation before heading to some other part of the manor, maybe to look around again.

…**Scene Change…**

* * *

In the hours that past, the girl from before, Sakura, had found herself sitting in one of the seats belonging to Ichiraku. She was confused, still wondering who that girl was from Sasuke's Manor. She could have been a villager, it was nothing special, but, a girl? Since when was Sasuke like that, she always knew how Sasuke was when it came to dating, but, seeing this, she wondered if that only applied to her, did Sasuke really not like her in a romantic way. She could only stare at the table before she heard the seat next to her squeak and she turned to the source.

Ami had arrived, the smile on her face was soothing as she yelled out to the counter, "One miso ramen please!"

So carefree that Sakura had to giggle to herself before greeting the girl, "Hey Ami," she glanced around, "where's Hinata?"

Ami played with her hiate on her head as her mouth quirked sideways, disappointed, "when I told her that Sasuke was coming, she refused to come," she folded her arms, "I don't know what's wrong with her or what's going on in that clan of hers." She noticed someone wasn't here, "where is Sasuke by the way."

Again, she was uncomfortable before answering, "He's busy at the moment."

"He said that," Ami shook her head before laying her head on the table and Sakura noted that she was kicking off the stool, like a little child, "that idiot, he's missing out," she shrugged, "oh well," she grinned.

Sakura couldn't really understand that type of reaction, how could Ami be so calm about this, so carefree about everything, "Ami," she took the girl's attention, "I envy you, you know."

Surprise, Ami sat up from her seat, sitting straight since that really got her attention.

"How can you be so confident, and carefree, it's like you think everything will be alright in the end, I don't get it," she remembered long ago at the Academy, Sasuke had said something similar, about admiring that quality in Ami as she felt a little pang of jealousy.

"It's nothing to it Sakura," Ami grinned at the girl, "because, if things don't go well, Ami will be there to save the day," she pumped up her muscle and laughed as Sakura couldn't help but laugh as well.

"One day," Ami faced the counter and Sakura saw how serious she was, "I will become the strongest ninja in the village, I'll be even stronger than Sasuke and our Sensei; you can count on it. Starting tomorrow, the Old man Hokage will start my training."

That might have been the reason why she was excited, Sakura had thought.

From behind the counter, hands placed a miso ramen bowl in front of the girl, and they spotted Ayame, the daughter of Ichiraku who owned the place. She smiled and nodded to them, "and one day, you'll become Hokage someday, right Ami?"

Ami grinned even more, a grin that could stretch from ear to ear, "You bet!"

They all smiled as she dug into the ramen, and soon, Sakura's brief depression had gone away. She was glad for Ami, how much she had grown. She was independent, confident, and sure of herself, it was a quality that Sakura envied about her teammate but maybe, this quality was something she could learn. Even if all their teammates weren't there, they still enjoyed the night, the three girls, including Ayame, all under the ramen roof of Ichiraku…

…**Scene Change…**

* * *

It was sometime later in the night when Sasuke would finally exit from his little room. He wore a gray outfit that he had specifically designed for a light armored Naruto from ages ago. It was a light suit he had made himself while apprenticing under Tenten's father, it was made from a few light metal materials but mostly cloths that branded a few useful seals.

He could already sense that the night was getting late, but, surprisingly, he wasn't tired at all nor did he feel excited for what was to come. Maybe it was extra energy from the newly released curse seal or maybe he was still in shock from the day, but he was definitely not tired but more awake than ever.

Once he reached the living room, he saw no one in site as he curiously looked around the room before entering the kitchen. It was then he was taken by surprise to find the girl, laying her head on the table, a low snooze in place as he spotted two cup noodles already prepared.

A child, she was such a child that Sasuke didn't know what to say or think at the moment as he took one of the cup noodles that wasn't eaten and brought it with him to the sink of the room. He glanced at the girl again before sighing and pulling down the mask from his face then taking the chopsticks attached to the top of the bowl and started slurping down the now cold, soaked, and soggy noodles.

Once he finished, he cleaned up both bowls before finally waking the girl with a little shove to her shoulder. She stirred for a moment, the low breathe of hers mumbling out some unfounded scene, probably from her dreams before she hazily lifted her head up from the table. She took a glance around, first to her right then to her left before looking up at Sasuke who waited patiently for her.

"Get ready, we leave soon."

It took a moment for the words to connect before her eyes blinked away the tiredness and she had fully awoken, nodded her head and quickly left the kitchen.

Sasuke calmly walked to the living room and checked his gear. The pouch in his side, one to the left and right containing a few items he had just prepared. Then he checked the seals all around his clothing pieces and the gravity seals that stored extra chakra on his arms and legs.

The straggler soon came down, dressed in the same outfit she had worn from the first day that Sasuke had met her. Her Cloud hiate, neatly wiped, was tied to her forehead, dark blue pants that ended to her ankle along with a dark blue shirt with sleeves that ended to her elbows. Sasuke had to tell himself that this girl was still a genin, but even though, the look on her dark green eyes indicated that she was ready and willing to help free her fellow ninjas.

She glanced at him before questioning, "That suit do something or is it for looks?"

Sasuke proceeded to show her parts of the suit that glowed with several seals, "illusion enhancement seals, used to help power my illusions," he pointed to a specific seal located at the center of the suit, "chakra transfer seal, connected to my gravity seals to help power whatever illusion I have on at the moment just in case I need to pull out more of my chakra and stop concentrating on fueling my illusion," he then pointed lastly to his mask that seemed a bit thicker than the other parts of his clothed body, "there is a built in air filter device, not so bad but it gets the job done and filters out most smokes that fill the air for a short period of time."

When he finished explaining the use of his suit, he noticed that her eyes seemed to be sparkling.

"Wow, where did you get that?"

"I made it" he reached into his pocket, ignoring the amazed look on her face before handing her an item, "take this."

She took the item before realizing it was a kunai, one of those three pronged ones that she had seen earlier, "what's this for?"

"I'll explain later, follow me for now," after he had spoken he led her to the window from the back before exiting carefully.

Through the trip, the straggler followed the Uchiha as quietly as she could late in the night. The boy moved with such precision, even spotting several ninjas that she had not even sensed or seen, very different from a typical genin that she had to question the boy's abilities.

The further they traveled, the further they left the safety of the Leaf village and entered the forest. Again, they continued their travel in hushed silence as the girl continued to stare at the boy with more questions forming in her mind until she did notice something about his suit.

When they stopped in an unfamiliar part of the forest and he placed his mask down which to her signaled the time to speak, she asked.

"Did your suit just turn black?"

"Its part of the illusion I placed…you do know how illusions work with perception right?"

Sasuke could tell she wanted to hit him as her response included a combination of glares and a low note from her throat that sounded like a growl.

"Anyways, take this as well," he handed her a piece of paper that had several sealed writings forming in a shape of a circle at the center.

"The plan is I am going to disguise myself as you using the transformation technique and free the others. All I want you to do is, head towards that direction," he pointed to their side as she realized that it was away from the prison building that was ahead of them, "make sure you keep an eye on that seal and take a hold of that kunai. Once the seal burns, I want you to find something to implant that kunai on, the ground, a tree, or just hold it yourself, doesn't matter, I just need you to do that."

She stared at the items in her hands, the kunai she took out and the piece of weird paper, "the hell with that, I'm coming with you."

He shook his head, "no you're not. I know this place better than you, and it will be better me caught if anything goes wrong then you. Do you get that?"

"But what does me running at that direction and implanting a dumb kunai help in anyway."

He sighed, "Listen, the village of Leaf is shrouded by chakra sensors, the Hokage uses this to power his crystal ball to see any ninja in the village and the defense uses this to detect foreign entities that enter the village without using the front entrance," he scratched at his chin as if rethinking to himself "actually, I shouldn't have told you that..."

Shrugging it off he pointed at the paper, "that paper will burst into flames once you leave the area effected by the chakra field, that's very important. And the kunai, well, you have to trust me on this and follow my instructions."

"Wait, if your Hokage was able to detect that, then why wasn't I found out?"

"I really shouldn't be telling you how the defense of our village works, so, I won't tell you, but I'll let you know that you were lucky the Hokage wasn't keeping track of the village for the past few days, and you are lucky that you had found my particular manor as your safe haven, that's all I will say."

"I don't like this plan."

"You should love this plan; the only thing you need to be scared of is patrolling ninjas…or snakes."

"Patrolling ninjas!" she whispered harshly before she blinked, "Wait, snakes? There are snakes out there?"

"That's not the point, you'll probably never see another ninja out here because most of them are out in missions or off doing something outside the village…we just been through a war, how do you think the village is trying to cope with it."

"How about the snakes?"

He cursed under his breath, "just get going so I can do this, we don't have all night you know," he placed his hands together and concentrated on the transformation technique, "Transform" he spoke before being engulfed in a puff of smoke.

Now the straggler stared at the ninja who looked just like her, and she was surprised that he had copied her blonde hair to such details that he even got the right color pigment of it from this visible lighting.

"Now go," his voice even sounded perfectly like hers, before she sighed out as if it was the worst thing and left towards the direction Sasuke had pointed out to while she held both the kunai and paper in hand.

Sasuke, now under the illusion of the cloud ninja, slipped the bottom part of his mask to cover up to his nose before moving into the entrance. He crept through the field, moving under the cover of darkness like how ninjas usually did until he spotted the entrance and ducked down onto the grassy hill of the floor. The prison was underground, the only entrance would be guarded but, usually no one would notice this type of prison since a simple illusion could also cover the place. It was a special prison that he had remembered from his past self.

Slowly, he crept up and spotted two guards at the front entrance. They wore no mask as they stood there, a bored expression on their faces as Sasuke suspected they were talking to each other since their lips were moving. From this distance, he guessed that they were either high Chuunins or low Jounins…whatever the case, Sasuke had already reached into his pouch and pulled out an Uchiha wind shuriken, the medium built ones before pressing the switch which released the blades.

Taking aim, he threw it towards the two guards before watching as it landed on the center and released a smoky gas that soon knocked out both ninjas.

Luckily the village didn't suspect a break out. Sasuke thought as he made his way to the entrance before reaching out and taking the wind shuriken from the floor and placing it back into his pouch. He stared at the unconscious bodies before beginning to move them to the sides while pulling out a few metal wires and tying them up. He hid the bodies near a bush then proceeded inside the building.

He stared into the entrance, watching the entrance that lead down through stairs, into the darkness that was lit by torch lights. He crept into the interior, his hands already reaching into his pouch as he spotted a turn ahead in the front. Once he moved towards the corner, took out his wind shuriken before unlocking the blades that sprung from the inner compartment in which he used as a mirror reflecting from the silver edges of the blade.

From there, he saw the large room, no guards so far but an entrance to another room. With the shuriken in hand, he continued his way down the hallway, making note of the poor defense before reaching the door. This was a tough part; he didn't know what was on the other side of the door. It was hard to determine how many guards were in this place, especially taking into account how many ninjas were out on missions for the village to retain its standings and funds.

He needed it done as he slowly opened the door, the creaking didn't help either as the space was open enough for him to enter, but once he did, he was met eye to eye with another ninja. They stood there for a moment, staring at each other, Sasuke, already sweating at being caught, and the other ninja, watching with bafflement, as if he had never expected someone to come down here.

Then the ninja spotted the Cloud hiate on Sasuke's illusion head before he yelled out, "You there!"

Sasuke threw silvery balls into the ground, releasing the knock out gas before he leapt through the smoke and reached into the special pouch on his other sides. He spotted the other two ninjas at the end of the hallway, guarding the metal doorway as he noticed that around him, this was the prison cell and the inmates were now wide awake.

Sasuke dodged the initial attack, several kunai that whizzed by him as he concentrated on avoiding the attacks. He knew he had taken them by surprise, as he couldn't help but activate his sharingan once he noticed that these weren't average Chuunins but possibly Jounins.

He slid to the side, dodging their attempts to grab him and managed to slip a smoke bomb onto the floor before jumping high on the wall and sticking to it. He finally pulled out senbons from his special pouch, holding two in one hand while also pulling out metal wires. From above he formed a single hand seal as the wires spread across the room.

"Iron web technique" the wires entrapped the ninjas, entangling them, adding to the distraction as Sasuke started to sense the rise of chakra. They were about to get serious before he took aim and threw the senbon at each ninja, one at a time to make sure it wouldn't miss. It took a second until they stopped struggling and fell unconscious onto the web in which Sasuke placed his hands in another seal and the wires split and wrapped around each one.

As he dropped down from the roof and shut off his sharingan, he noted that the poison dipped senbons were pretty effective, it was meant to knock them out, a sort of paralyzing drug of sorts. He took the ninjas and dragged them to the metal door. He eyed the other unconscious ninja on the other side of the room before walking over there to tie him up as well.

"Who are you?"

The questions started as Sasuke ignored it while the others were starting to wake from their slumber inside the cells. He moved quickly, tying up the ninja near the first doorway and casting him aside.

"I'm here to release you, once you exit the cage, start running west from the building, the road to Cloud village will become known to you!" he yelled out in the voice that belonged to the girl as he ran to each cage, breaking the lock and releasing the prisoners.

One by one, they exited, and Sasuke noted that each one had a seal placed on them; it was located on their necks. It was suppressing their chakra, and he knew that if they touched it, it would probably explode or release a knock out gas.

One of the ninjas approached him while some others already started to move out. Sasuke saw the face, he was just one of the regular ninjas, no one he remembered but it seemed like this ninja would be a bit of a problem.

"They were going to just release us you know, it was announced," he seemed ungrateful and Sasuke noted that this was one of the older ninjas, pretty stubborn generation, "are you trying to be a hero little girl?"

"At the price of Yugito, did you agree to this type of freedom? Why should she have to die in order for you to be free?" Sasuke responded, already getting annoyed at this ninja.

"Well brat, it's better her than us, she's a freak, besides, it doesn't matter, we have another one at the village."

"The only freak here is you, maybe you should have died instead of her, what gives you the right to dictate who should be sacrificed or not?"

They were drawing up a crowd from the prisoners as Sasuke was getting pretty nervous at being surrounded as he counted off how much knock out gas he had just in case, but, it seemed like he wasn't the only one getting annoyed, the older ninja's face had twisted with irritation.

"You little stupid child, you think that this makes you a hero. Little genins who don't even have a clue on who's human and who's demons shouldn't even become a Chuunin, we would have been freed anyways, but now you risk us into certain death with this action," He preached out to the crowd, "our villages would have been settled with the price of Yugito, we all knew this, now our villages will risk another war!"

Sasuke grew irritated, "then we should have one, and next time, I hope you get killed in the process, and everyone else who thinks the way you do!"

"You little!" he reached out for Sasuke, but, he had already prepared for this. The arm that tried to grab him missed as the disguised Cloud girl quickly closed in, turned and slammed her elbow into the ninja's gut before grabbing the outstretched arm, finding the center, flipping and slamming the ninja to the ground.

"You stupid old fart," Sasuke had said before turning to the others, "I am not trying to be a hero, I just want everyone to return home, to their village, to their families that await them," he remembered what the girl had told him, "I have a sister waiting for me too, I want to see her, but Yugito, even with what you say, she has fought for Cloud village, even became captured with you. She is a Cloud ninja, like anyone one of us, she is Cloud property not Leaf's own, got it?"

Her voice was heard as the others, whether they agreed or not, started to head out. The ninja behind him had already started to stand up; he mumbled a few curses before they were approached by another ninja who had placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder before staring at the ninja on the floor.

"That's enough, even given this situation, I rather be saved by a fellow Cloud ninja than be granted sympathy by my enemies," he turned to those that lingered on, "Everyone, we are going home! Cheer because we have escaped Leaf's clutches, not because we were released as defeated soldiers!"

That had their attention as Sasuke turned to stare at the familiar person. He remembered him, the Cloud ninja he spared, the old ninja named Geshira. The ninja had nodded to him before speaking.

"No matter what they say, you girl have given us some pride from this ashamed imprisonment. I know of your sister, she will be proud to hear what you have done."

Sasuke nodded, a bit uncomfortable to be thanked by the man he had defeated before moving towards the large metal door. Before he could open it though, Geshira continue to follow him.

"Hurry up, get away."

Geshira shook his head, "I am helping you with this task, even for a genin like you, there will be other ninjas approaching soon. These guards you've taken out were supposed to report around the hour and, the hour is nearly up."

Sasuke sighed before staring at the man, "listen, you can't use your chakra because of that prison type seal on your neck. That's why everyone needs to head west, once you travel far enough from Leaf's borders, the seal will come off," he pointed to the exit, "make sure your men are free, as the commander, that's what you need to do."

He seemed surprised for a moment before it turned to a smirk and a nod, "wise words genin, to think that you were hiding your potential all along. But how about you, how will you escape?"

"I have a plan, now go"

He nodded before running off to the exit from the now bare room as Sasuke turned to the large metal door and pushed it open. Once he entered the room, he was relaxed to notice that the only cell belonged to Yugito, and she was wide awake, especially if she heard all the incidents from outside, why wouldn't she be unless she was a heavy sleeper.

They stared at each other before Sasuke ran up to the cage and with his chakra imbued hand, he slammed open the locks before releasing the container. She exited from the cage, not a word as they continued to stare at each other.

"You, what is your name?" Yugito had asked in which, Sasuke didn't know how to respond.

She saw the discomfort, taking that for confusion before she just shook her head and continued to walk out of the room, "never mind, we'll talk once we escape this place."

Sasuke nodded as he led her out, but, with a glance he noticed the subtle frail movements of the girl, before remembering something vitally important.

"You have two seals on you, its draining too much chakra and energy," he said in which Yugito stopped and sighed before nodding her head.

"I didn't want to make my weakness that noticeable, but, during the battle, I had this 'Annoying' person plant a seal on my demon seal while these ninjas planted another one on my neck… it's very tiring."

Sasuke had to hold back a smirk that was about to appear as he was referred as annoying before he asked, "can you still run?"

"Just barely, it's hard for me to just walk."

The disguised ninja placed a arm over her waste and guided Yugito's left arm to rest on his shoulder, "come on, put your weight on me and we'll get out of here together."

She had complied, but, there was a brief pause before they continued to the exit, with Sasuke partly holding most of the weight. When they traveled past the first corridor door, Yugito had spoken.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Hm?" Sasuke had glanced at her before continuing his movement, "it doesn't matter what they say, you've suffered so much but, in the end they're the demons for treating you like a freak and not a regular ninja of Cloud."

"You know, I was content with being the sacrificial lamb, I mean, I had a few days to think if I ever was going to escape, but, when a village realizes that you are another village's secret weapon, well, things get complicated," she glanced at the girl before smiling but it changed to confusion, "but, in the village, you never said one word to me, why now, why help me now?"

I don't want to deal with this…Sasuke thought as Yugito had asked a question regarding the village but they didn't need to think much on it as Sasuke quickly stopped and placed Yugito to the side corner from the stairs. Yugito must have understood as Sasuke quietly peeked out of the corner and spotted a shadow near the door steps. He placed chakra into his ears, concentrating on his hearing.

"Sir, we've found two unconscious bodies near the bush, the communication was lost only a few minutes ago, what is our next approach..."

Sasuke couldn't recognize the voice, but, he knew sooner or later that they were coming down the corridor. He then quickly moved Yugito back inside the door before closing it from the inside, just to stall for time.

"Great," Yugito spoke out before sighing, "Not that I appreciate it but, looks like it ends here."

Sasuke shook his head, "I still have a plan B."

And before Yugito could question it, the girl had taken her hand and soon disappeared in a burst of black and blue flashes…

In the dark forest, the demon of Cloud was surprised, but not as surprised as the genin that was in front of them, the girl that had rescued her.

"How did you do that!" Yugito yelled out, frightening the girl who had fallen to the floor.

She seemed different from back then, Yugito had to question why she was stumbling with what to say and why she didn't seem so confident.

"Y-Yugito, I was about to ask you the same thing," she soon stood up from her spot before cautiously approaching the demon container, "hey, where's the Uchiha?"

"The Uchiha?" Yugito questioned before they both realized that there was someone else behind Yugito as they each turned to stare at the girl that was identical to the one standing in front of them.

Pain, the pain was ringing in his ears and he touched on the healed wound on his chest. Did it open, no, it's just painful, doesn't feel like internal bleeding. He pulled his mask down as he placed a hand on the tree and released the illusion. It seemed that technique of his would cause him damage until he was fully healed.

"Are you ok?" The straggler had approached him, watching in alarm if he was severely wounded while Yugito stood there and stared with utmost surprise then realization.

Sasuke continued to pant, catching his breath as Yugito approached the boy.

"I should have known, it was you," she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as Sasuke nodded then stood up from his spot and waited. Without warning, she slammed his cheek with her fist, not hard enough to knock him down but enough to leave a mark, "you, always interfering, why the hell are you doing this, it doesn't make sense, you know how much trouble this could have caused you! What if you were caught, what the hell gives you the right to interfere with Cloud's activities!"

The straggler was alarmed watching the interaction as she saw that the demon was about to strike down the boy once more. She couldn't conceive what was going on, how they knew each other and why she was so angry at him. Before the second punch could go on, the straggler had intervened, jumping in front of the boy, her hands out as she stared defiantly at Yugito.

"Stop this demon, how could you strike him when he risked his life to save you?"

That action had surprised Yugito who did stop but stared hard at the girl until Sasuke placed a hand on the straggler's shoulder. He met her eyes before shaking his head.

"She's not a demon, never call her that again," his voice was stern, surprising the girl who couldn't understand what he was saying, why still defend her after taking a hit like that?

Yugito on the other hand, she had started to shake, her expression changed as she had closed her eyes, and the water that leaked down from her face was all that was needed as the straggler realized that something was happening, something that she couldn't understand.

"Thank you for your concern Yugito, I am aware of the consequences of my action, hence why I took the illusion as her," Sasuke had pointed back at the straggler before moving towards Yugito who had calmed down and watched the boy with a calm expression. Sasuke stood in front of her, plucked out the seal on her neck that was already burnt off before it disappeared into ashes.

"Show me your seal, I have to unseal it."

Without another word, she had complied and slightly pulled down the collar of her garment in which Sasuke concentrated on the points of his fingers on one hand and aimed at the seal.

"Five pronged unseal!" he yelled out and slammed all five points at the girl who fell back once it hit. Sasuke then glanced at the straggler as he walked onto the tree he had spotted his special kunai that was embedded there, "take her and go, my promise has been fulfilled."

Too speechless to say anything or too shocked to trust her own voice, the straggler complied without a word and stood next to Yugito who had stood up, and it seemed the container was feeling a bit rejuvenated.

Sasuke grabbed the handle and pulled the kunai out of the tree and placed it back into his pouch before glancing back at them, "hurry up, the hunter ninjas might be released soon."

It was so quiet that Sasuke had to wonder if they heard him. He faced him once more, watching as Yugito had spoken to him.

"Come with us"

He raised a brow at the offer, "why?"

"If you came, you will be honored as a hero, our village will help you grow stronger than ever," Yugito continued to tempt him as the straggler seemed to be thinking the same thing before she smiled.

"Yeah, do you think this incident won't be known, our village will accept you, heck, you might get a legendary item from the Raikage if you came now," the straggler was excited as she said it as Sasuke didn't move.

"I will leave my village," he responded a Yugito and the straggler almost seemed surprised, no, they were surprised at his response as Yugito almost smiled and the girl seemed to be glad.

"But, it will not be to join Cloud, and it will not be now," there joy turned to confusion as Sasuke continued, "There are things I need to do, and, I'll do it on my own."

"B-but, Cloud can also help…" the straggler tried as Yugito placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to the container who shook her head.

"Alright then Uchiha," Yugito nodded to him, her face was stoic before it had turned to a smile of gratitude, "I am glad to have met you, but, now we depart as enemies once again."

Sasuke shrugged, "I was just fulfilling a promise, but, I can't say it wasn't interesting," he nodded at the straggler, "for you as well, take care."

Yugito smiled as she turned to leave, but, the straggler ran up to the boy, the action surprised the both of them before she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she had blushed before running past Yugito, already starting to get a lead on the path to Cloud.

Sasuke and Yugito glanced at each other, Sasuke with a raised brow as Yugito with an amused smile before she shrugged and waved him off. He returned it before standing in the shade of the tree, watching them go off.

"Wait Yugito!"

Yugito stopped as she turned back to the boy, he seemed to have just remembered something as he spoke.

"If you meet two men in a cloak with red clouds, don't engage them alone, you get help or run, or else I saving you will be pointless."

She wanted to scoff at that idea, maybe a bit annoyed that the boy had doubted her abilities. But the seriousness etched in his voice spoke otherwise, and she did take that info to heart before she nodded and left.

It was only a few minutes until Yugito was getting back all her energy and she and the straggler had already started leaping from the trees, but, the girl had been quiet throughout the trip while Yugito was still amused.

"So, you've fallen for him have you?"

The girl turned beat red as Yugito barked out loud in laughter, infuriating the girl before the container had spoke again, "but I'll tell you, he's a rare ninja in this world, and I'm glad to have met him."

That was one thing they both agreed on as they raced on home.

…**Sasuke…**

* * *

When Sasuke had returned home, he still didn't feel tired as he removed his equipment and wore his regular black sleeved shirt with the dark pants of his. He felt as if he had so much energy, and he wondered if it was part of his curse seal, maybe, he had inherited a inert trait from one of the demon containers, possibly Gaara. It was all skeptical but, he decided it if was true, he did have some time to kill as he exited his home and headed towards the Uchiha blacksmith armory, at least now he had some time in his hand.

The pain from his chest had disappeared and he noted that he would use that technique only when it called for it, luckily he didn't use it when retuning home, it was pretty easy for him to detect ninjas but still, he would be more careful from now on…


	45. Rising Darkness: Visitors

Ch 45

* * *

The sun hadn't rise, nor had the village even stirred as Sasuke continued to stare up at the stars, his eyes off in the distance as if he was aloof with the world. It seemed he really didn't need to sleep much, after taking a two hour nap, he felt refreshed even, and now, to kill time, he just sat there, on the roof, watching how the universe unfolded around him.

Even as he stayed silent, the story around him unraveled and one could literally see a story of reminiscence of the past providing a quintessential peace that could be heard . I was Hokage once, the leader of the great Leaf village. At that time, the only problems I faced where petty squabbles around the village and negotiating peace with the other great ninja villages, which was pretty simple since it was a great time of peace. The only real challenge I faced was who would sire my children and yet, from that life…

…_I was…fulfilled…_

Now the roles have changed, and I am torn from the inside, one part, the curse and the other, the hollow Uchiha body. Two people cannot have the same destiny, so then, what will become my new destiny, and where will it lead me? He continued to wonder, pondering on his life he had taken so half heartedly, forgetting how tough it really was…

* * *

…**Elsewhere…

* * *

**

When the news from the outbreak had reached the council, there was uproar and now, even the elder Sarutobi was getting a headache just listening to the on current conversation inside the Hokage office.

"This is outrageous! How could we have let this happen!"The voice was angry and filled with contempt, but mostly, it was pointed at the other ninjas in the room, especially the ones that were supposed to have guarded the prison cells.

A chuckle was heard from the elder Hokage who was sitting in between the two other elder councilors, "Koharu, calm down, don't you see the bright side to all this?"

The two councilors stared at the Hokage, their faces filled with irritation, "and what, Lord Hokage, is the bright side to this?" Koharu asked, her voice just barely hiding the aggravation she had at the moment.

"Our ninjas guarding the prison cells are still alive."

They both sighed out for the leader, maybe at how unserious he was being at the moment as the elder male, Homura, waved a hand towards the ninjas in front of them who were in charge of last night's protection and the defense detection unit.

"We'll decide on your punishments later, leave and don't fail us again," Homura eyed them intently; "if we cannot rely on our ninjas and our defenses, then what hope will Leaf Village have against another enemy attack?"

The ninjas had nodded as their shoulders slumped before they headed out the door.

"But, I'm glad that you are alive," they turned back to stare at the Hokage who watched them all with those grandfatherly eyes, "if you have died, then," the eyes became one of scorn, "there would have been retribution."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage," they chorused before leaving the room.

It was then that Koharu had snapped at the Hokage, her face condescending along with her voice as she had spoken out to the old man, "I can't see why you are taking light of this situation. We had just experienced an enemy attack not too long ago."

"Ah, but you forget that from the info, it was one ninja and a child at that. That had committed this act, or at least, that is what the guards had spoken of," The Third Hokage calmed the both of them down with a wave of his hand, well, it was supposed to calm them but instead, they seemed to be even more tensed as he continued to speak, "from what I have gathered, it was one Cloud ninja who had done this deed, quite amazing actually from the reports."

"I'm glad to see you're impressed with our enemies, Hiruzen," Homaru already had his head resting on the palm of his hand that was resting an elbow on the chair's arm rest.

"Not impressed but more filled with respect, because, from what I see, they wanted only to free their people, including the demon container, and to prove that, they had left our men unharmed. If they wanted to provoke us even more, they would have killed the guards and planned a little attack on our village just before they left…then that would be treated with something else entirely."

Both the elder councilors sighed out at their leader's words, Koharu electing to comment on it, "sometimes, I believe you to be too naïve as a leader."

In response, Sarutobi only chuckled before nodding his head in agreement, "I have to remember that I am a role model for the new generation, is it foolish of me to think that peace can still prevail?"

They didn't comment, and from the early morning, they knew they had other things to speak off, the elder man Homura decided to start, "We'll announce we had released them, it won't be accepted well, but, it will do for the time being while we also boost our security, which means we might need to boost our ninja reserves" there was a scroll in front of each of them, it was partly open as the three of them took this as queue to roll it open and proceeded to look at the words in the paper while Homaru explained, "you may be Hokage now, but, you have expressed your concerns of retiring, in which I believe Koharu and I would agree to it but, the next best ninja you had chosen to take your place seems to be uncooperative, especially now of all times when we need to select which Genins we would advance from the selected names to become Chuunins."

Sarutobi sighed out; he knew they were referring to Tsunade. There was some hope in him left for her since she still stayed in the village, a good sign that she still wanted to be a part of her home. Although, he wished she would take his place as the leader now and help with the improvements for the village instead of waiting for later.

Just then, the door to the room had opened and in came the said Lady they were speaking of while a ninja to the side seemed to be panicking at his failed attempts to stop her from entering.

Once Tsunade had seen the others in the room, they noticed that her demeanor had changed to annoyance before she spoke, "I need his files."

"Oh," Saurtobi grinned in amusement before taking out his long pipe and placing it in his mouth, "you are up early Tsunade, and whose files do you need?" He lit the pipe somehow and with what, Tsunade could only speculate as he started puffing on the item.

"Don't treat me like a child, sensei," Tsunade had rolled her eyes at the man, even though both had forgotten that the two elders were sitting right there, listening to their conversation, "I've made a slight discovery on Sasuke's physiology that hinted a secret to his healing nature."

That perked their interest, even the elders who seemed to be paying attention while Hiruzen, although he was still curious, he had to shake his head in disagreement before speaking, "I can't give you Sasuke's ninja files Tsunade, they are Hokage's eyes only, and the only way you can see them is if," he stared at her, watching her reaction along with the elders, "if you become the Hokage."

Her eyes seemed to have deadpanned at the others, "are all of you going senile?" they all seemed a bit annoyed at that statement as they each twitched in their seats, "are you bargaining with me? So if I want to see his files then I need to be the Hokage…seriously?"

They didn't respond as Sarutobi himself was grinning in his seat before letting out a puff of smoke, "I believe so."

She shook her head before turning around and walking out the room, "never mind then, I'll find out on my own," she had spoken out to them, and even the council heard the words 'stubborn old coots' that had been muttered under her breath until she finally left the room.

"Maybe we should reconsider this," Koharu had addressed the others after witnessing that display.

"Now, now, you can't change your mind on this one," Saurotbi chuckled out in his seat, amused at the whole situation, "she just needs a little push, I'm sure of it…"

* * *

…**Scene Change…

* * *

**

Just in the early mornings, two shadowed figures appeared at the entrance of the village. Their faces covered only by the large bamboo sun-hat they wore along with the black cloak filled with pictures of red clouds. An atmosphere of trouble floated around them as they entered through the gates to Leaf village…

* * *

…**Scene Change…

* * *

**

Kakashi strolled in through the Uchiha complex during the mid morning. He took note of part of the destroyed wall near the entrance; such destruction seemed to have been caused by a ninja technique, if nothing else. He knew the workers would patch that up if they saw it during the reconstruction, so, he ignored it and continued to walk along the path way.

He wondered if there were anymore destruction of property and well, since it was the boy's own property now, it wasn't as if they could charge him with vandalism, besides, the boy had the right to vent, and just hopefully he wouldn't vent it out on others.

Reaching Sasuke's manor, he was surprised the boy wasn't home sleeping. He checked the windows in the manor and even tried the conventional knocking, but, it seemed as if the boy just wasn't home. He didn't risk entering after the last attempts too in the past, but how the boy became so good with seals, he wouldn't know and disabling them just seemed rude.

"I wonder?" he questioned out loud before pondering for a moment while rubbing his masked chin.

He saw smoke in the air, rising towards a certain direction in the district. Then, he spotted a caravan, a little wagon off in the road, heading towards the said area before he decided to follow. Once he caught up with the driver, he was informed that these were blocks of freshly made metal pieces, ranging from iron, to bronze, and even to silver! Further investigation revealed that these parts were ordered by Sasuke himself, and, knowing the kind of funds available to the boy, Kakashi knew it was not well out of the boy's reach to afford these items.

They arrived at an area that looked like a shop. The outside was in the same shape as the local blacksmith Leaf had but the Uchiha symbol was plastered in the front entrance. It was then the caravan driver dropped down from the driver's seat and preceded inside the building in which, Kakashi continued to tag along until they finally entered the shop.

Inside, it was then did he finally see the boy. He was calmly going through some papers in the counter, and once Kakashi took a glimpse at the papers, he noticed that they were designs; designs for mostly the kunai along with strange symbols that he noticed could have been seals.

The boy finally noticed they were there by the slight indication of his shoulders that had popped up in their presence.

"Just leave it out in the front, I'll handle it from there," he instructed then turned around to face the visitors. Kakashi saw the polite smile that appeared on the boy's face once the boy caught a glimpse of him, "oh, good morning sensei."

"Yes," Kakashi waved as he stood closer in the front counter and leaned on the table as Sasuke leaned on behind the counter table, "interesting morning my young pupil."

"I'm sure you're curious, so, go ahead sensei," Sasuke made a motion towards his designs before heading out from behind the counter and summoning a few clones, "I'll answer any questions you have once I placed my items down to the forge room," the boy explained and exited the shop with his clones in tow.

Kakashi was curious, even if he didn't seem like it; he was really curious what the boy was up to, the enigmatic Uchiha, always full of surprises that didn't seem quite Uchiha like at times. He casually reached towards the back of the counter and acquired one of the plans.

The sketch depicted a kunai with three rugged lines rising towards the top which looked like segregated layers. It was flat like a sword on two sides while the side view made the blade look almost like a butcher's knife. There was only one sharp edge; the other was dull while the point of the blade was also sharp as any kunai should be.

"Interesting," Kakashi spoke as he read the design number on the top, 'Kunai sword Fig 1a'. He turned around to face the counter before he searched through the pile of sketches and found one that read, 'Kunai sword Fig 1b.' Reading it, he discovered that the blade extended out, forming into a kunai like sword. That seemed weird, it would be easier to just summon a sword with seals, but, he wondered what this type of kunai could be used for. It could be an instant sword, maybe if the User didn't have access to chakra, but then again, from the simple seal read on the bottom of the sketch, it showed that it required chakra to extend it, or, to shoot it open.

He placed it away before eyeing the other sketches, they were all simple, ranging from the Uchiha wind shurikens, to the regular kunais with exploding notes, and from these designs he guessed the boy needed a hobby in life, so getting into seal forgery was actually something that could help the boy. Now Kakashi just glanced through the sketches normally, not expecting to find much but some were pretty unique designs that the local blacksmith didn't even sell, until he came across one Fig. that read 'Wind Kunai v. 2'.

The description at the bottom of the page showed that it was able to sail through any type of wind technique, drilling through the barrier and gaining more precision, and power, sort of like a wind drill. He wouldn't mind getting a hold of that kind of kunai, but, why did that kunai seem familiar, had he seen or heard of it before? He wondered as he soon became even more curious of the other kunai sketches the boy had in stock.

Just then, the door opened once more as Kakashi turned around and spotted his student. The boy headed back behind the counter and started to gather the sketches as Kakashi spoke.

"I guess you've taken up a new hobby, but, aren't you supposed to stay away from things that prove too strenuous for your body?"

Sasuke shook his head as he placed the papers inside a book then sealed it into a scroll before placing it inside his back pouch. "They said I could still move like normal that even my training can still be possible if I avoid placing too much pressure on my wound, and forging kunai is different from crafting swords, its less taxing on the body" he faced his sensei from behind the counter, "besides, what am I supposed to do at this time? I can't really go on missions until I get the ok from the hospital."

Kakashi rubbed at his chin once more as if coming up with an idea. He soon stood away from the table and placed his hands in his pockets before speaking, "come with me for a moment, I was supposed to meet with other Jounins about a mission we have together, you might learn something just from listening in," Kakashi's eyes grew pleasant as he waited for a response.

At first, it seemed as if the boy would say no, but, at the last moment, it changed as the boy nodded while still maintaining that polite smile. "Alright Sensei, I'll go after I finish up here."

The masked ninja nodded before giving him directions of a local cafe that was recently constructed. Sasuke had agreed and repeated the directions before they waved off from each other and Kakashi soon left the little Uchiha armory shop. Still, a certain action of the boy seemed to have bothered Kakashi. That smile of Sasuke's, it was disturbing for some odd reason, he just couldn't describe it, there was something different, and he just didn't know what it was…

As soon as Kakashi left, a frown marred Sasuke's face as he headed down the forge room. He wondered what he would learn from the conversation with the Jounins. He knew his sensei would come over to check up on him, but still, it seemed like a waste of time on his part. Once he reached the room, he spotted the blocks of metal that had been laid on the floor near the wall. There was another door at the back that led to the forge room; it made it easier to bring in supplies since he wanted to create more of those special kunai of his and some other prototypes that he had been coming up with for a while. It was a hobby since he really did have to wait for the hospital to give him permission to complete missions again, but, he guessed while he was still enjoying the pleasantries of not having to battle, he would see what Kakashi was up to and visit him. He moved around the room, preparing to close the shop. He continued it for a while, stalling for time as his mind started to get distracted.

That numbness on the side of his neck, where the curse seal was held, it annoyed him most time but he guessed he would have to get used to it, and maybe having the ability of not having to sleep much would be beneficial, especially since he didn't want to know what kind of dreams he would be having. His hand softly tapped his neck so at least he was able to feel a little bump on his curse sealed neck before he was finished with the shop room.

He soon left the doors from the shop, closed the building before moving out in an even pace, at least he would arrive there only a few minutes after Kakashi had.

* * *

…**Kakashi…

* * *

**

It was then when the white haired ninja continued to travel to the meeting café that he realized what was so disturbing about Sasuke's smile. Compared to the other times the boy did break a smile, polite or otherwise, there was always some emotion behind it, but, this time, it just felt so hollow. Empty, a show front to ease other's worries, or maybe, he was just over thinking it and there was nothing wrong with that smile at all…

He sighed out in worry before spotting the arrival of two familiar Jounins. Once they spotted each other, they gave a brief nod in greeting before moving to the side of the large hut building next to them.

"Hmm, both of you seem really close lately, are both of you dating?"

Kakashi had asked the large man smoking the cigarette in his mouth while the lady with red eyes and bandages around her body seemed to have grown red.

"We just met up Hatake," she responded with a brief sense of irritation, "but how unlike you to be right on time to meet us."

"I have to agree," the larger man blew out a puff of smoke, "that's not like you."

"Oh it is, isn't it," Kakashi laughed in humor while rubbing the back of his head before addressing them, "I guess I have a lot on my mind Asuma, Kurenai."

Kurenai Yuuhi was a beauty, long dark hair, a sizeable bust and red eyes that can haunt a man in his dreams along with Asuma Sarutobi, more rugged than the other Jounin predecessors, grandson of the Third, and a cigarette that always seems to be in his mouth. They were two other Jounins who instructed the other genin teams that made up the rookie nine, those seemingly strong genins of this year.

"Then it must really be serious," Kurenai responded before offering a calm smile, "So what did you come to meet us for?"

"What indeed," Kakashi rubbed at his chin, earning a twitch from Asuma and Kurenai who stood in front of them. There were people within the road way they stood in, but it just seemed like these Jounins were only discussing trivial things at the moment, but even so, someone bumped into the masked Jounin who then decided that maybe the road way wasn't such a good meeting place.

They headed towards an always way, not so secluded but not so crowded. Once they were near the walls, Kakashi spoke again, "it seems after recent events, the village really needs to get back in shape. There are so many things that need to be done but the most important plan is electing the new Hokage."

"And the candidate Tsunade really doesn't want it," Asuma answered while flicking off a few of the ashes on his cigarette, "my old man is getting too old for the title Hokage."

"Even so, I thought we were going to discuss the meeting time and place for our mission?" Kurenai asked them curiously before Kakashi shook his head.

"I think you already noticed it but, there is something we need to take care of first before we do anything else," there was a subtle glance at the shop behind them as the other Jounins nodded before Kakashi glanced up at the sky, "I wonder where Sasuke is? I told him to meet me here a few minutes ago."

"Oh…" Kurenai stifled a little laugh as they both turned to her. She seemed to be smiling under her breathe before explaining, "Sorry, I just heard something very interesting from my student Hinata about Sasuke and the Hyuugas."

"Really?" The white haired ninja asked curiously, "I thought the Hyuuga and the Uchiha were vicious rivals back in the day, what interests the Hyuuga with my student?"

"You'll find out eventually, I just wonder how both of you are going to take it."

Kakashi scratched his head, even with his calm demeanor, he really was interested, "that is, irritating," he smiled which was a different kind of demeanor they were expecting.

"I do wonder why Hinata has been acting weird lately, are you sure you can't just tell us?" It was a new voice that came from the sides as the ninjas turned to look. There was a group of people sitting down on the bench, regular villagers although one was wearing a brown cloak that covered his face and parts of his body.

The cloaked figure stood up before approaching them while his hands reached for his hood, "it's pretty interesting how suppressing your chakra and having a change of clothes can do to get you unnoticed," he placed his hood down before standing in front of Kakashi.

"Sasuke," Kakashi spoke out in real surprise, "that was very cunning of you."

The boy shrugged before greeting the other two Jounins, "it's very easy to hide in the crowd, I was just testing out a theory of mine concerning stealth."

The group noticed his outfit, it matched the outfits of regular villagers around the area that it did well to mask that Sasuke was a ninja.

"How long have you been there?" the masked ninja asked the boy who had joined the group and stood with the other two Jounins.

"Ever since I bumped into you sensei," he let out a chuckle before explaining, "I just thought of an idea of using the crowd as camouflage, surely it will help when trailing others and also help with reserving your chakra."

Kakashi rubbed at his chin, remembering someone bumping into him in the crowd while the other Jounins had thought about it. It was the insightful Kurenai who had decided to comment on it, "That style is not unheard of, but, usually at this day and age, most ninjas only rely on illusions and techniques for their stealth tactics, but still," she smiled at the boy, "pretty impressive that the great Hatake couldn't even sense you."

"Ha, you must be getting old Kakashi," Asuma had added which earned a laugh from the little group.

"Oh, Maybe you're right," Kakashi's eyes turned pleasant as he stared at Asuma and Kurenai, "and I see your gray hair Kurenai, and the prickly face of Asuma, speaks for itself."

"What!" their bodies actually jumped as Kurenai started staring at parts of her hair while Asuma touched at the skin of his face. It was Kakashi's turn to chuckle before he turned back to his student.

"So Sasuke, I'm glad you actually came to the area but it seems like we have to head out sooner than I thought," Kakashi let out a little apologetic wave, "sorry to trouble you."

"It's alright sensei," he placed his hood up that the others couldn't really see his expression anymore, "something suddenly came up anyways, I'll see you later," he formally bowed to Asuma and Kurenai before giving a wave to Kakashi then heading out into the crowd.

It was weird watching the boy leave, not the notion itself but how as soon as he walked into the crowd of villagers, they couldn't quite see him anymore, as if he had blended perfectly with the surroundings.

"Did you think he noticed?" Asuma asked as he puffed out a little smoke from his cigarette.

"I," Kakashi tried to respond; wondering what Sasuke meant with 'something suddenly came up', "I don't know."

"He's your student Kakashi," Kurenai added, "You must at least have some measurement on the boy's abilities."

The masked ninja let out a sigh, "then yes, he would have noticed them but, the thing is, why was he heading out towards that direction?" He pointed to the left, "when the intruders had left towards that direction," he pointed to the path to the right that headed towards the river bed in the village.

"Maybe he didn't notice," Asuma responded.

"Hmm, maybe," Kakashi briefly glanced at the both of them, "let's go."

They nodded before disappearing in a blur of smoke and leaves…

* * *

…**Scene Change…

* * *

**

Sasuke placed his hood down once more as he mildly started to jog once the crowd seemed to have died a little and the path became less crowded. He had almost forgotten that Akatsuki was going to try something on Leaf's demon container. Still, visiting the enemy village, that was pretty bold of them.

Then he began to think on the Akastuki who would be coming to get Ami, if it was the same missing ninjas from before, then, things can get really heated and soon. Even the thought of it seemed to make his heart race until suddenly, he found himself racing through the streets in an effort to find his teammate.

He had a lot of knowledge in his mind, so much that most ninjas would find him an invaluable asset to have if they found out. Even as he asked around for his teammate, he couldn't help the thoughts of the future and how much could he rely on his knowledge of it for too long.

His search continued and with it, he had decided that no matter how much the future would change, he still had in his mind information on abilities, locations, and techniques that would help him change the course of the future into something he wanted it to be, even if it would cost him his life, that was now his ultimate goal for not only the Village of Leaf, but for the ninja Ami.

Around the corner he almost bumped into a familiar ally but he had stopped in his tracks just in time, although scaring the person in the process.

The gray jacket of his and the face that had red triangle like marking on each cheek with a feral look that was currently surprised at the encounter identified him as Kiba, part of Hinata and Shino's team.

"What the hell, you almost crashed into me," Kiba had yelled out while Sasuke wasted no time to apologize.

"Kiba, have you seen Ami!"

"Ami?" the feral ninja noticed the roughness from Sasuke's voice, and he realized that it was important; but to what extent?

"Sasuke?" the new voice had startled both ninjas from their meeting as they turned to face the girl in front of them.

"Oh Sakura," Kiba was the one to answer as Sasuke already scratched impatiently on his hair.

"Crap, I don't have time for this," Sasuke started to run off once more before Kiba grabbed his upper arm, stopping him in place.

"Oi! Don't leave with such a serious face, what's so important that you need to find Ami?"

"I don't have time," Sasuke shoved Kiba's hand away, actually glaring at a fellow ninja, "I have to find her before they do."

"They?" nor was it only Kiba who questioned, but also Sakura who also felt the extremity of the situation.

"Ami went to the training fields near the lake."

"What?" the dark haired Uchiha faced his teammate, watching as she stared at him with serious eyes.

"I bumped into her today, she said it was warm up before she would meet the Hokage."

"Crap," he was taken aback as he faced the river side and the area it was heading towards the village, "that's where Kakashi would be heading," he ran again, ignoring the two he met and instead, he sprinted towards the area.

Not even a few seconds after his run did he notice he was being followed, and as he briefly glanced behind him, he spotted Kiba and Sakura, surprisingly keeping pace with him.

"You think you can leave us behind with that kind of expression?" Kiba had a grin on his face before moving ahead in front of Sasuke with his head forward in a movement that Sasuke knew was the boy sniffing the air, "I'll find her faster."

"Alright," he glanced at Sakura for a moment; her face was a look of concern before they sped towards the location.

Through the trip, Kiba used his nose to track Ami's where abouts. Sasuke grew nervous once they stopped on many places along the river, as if Ami was heading towards the spot that Sasuke knew the Jounins were heading towards too.

As the wind brushed past them, and their destination grew near, Sasuke noticed that Kiba's faithful companion wasn't with him, he questioned it.

"Akamaru is with my sister at the moment because of his check up, but right now," it was a few minutes later that all of them soon felt the chakra that littered the field, "I smell blood."

When they arrived at the scene, the group was shocked at what they saw. It was inside their village that a mini battle had occurred as parts of the walkway was destroyed with water that leaked through. The group could spot two injured bodies to the side while another one floated up right on the surface of the river.

"W-What the hell is this!" Kiba yelled out in shock, he wondered what had happened and who could have done this.

"Sakura, help those two, Kiba, help me get that body out of the river," Sasuke instructed before the command was obeyed with Sakura heading towards the said body while Kiba followed Sasuke into the river.

As soon as Sakura reached the two injured bodies, she noticed who they were. She concentrated on her healing technique, closing up the wounds on the two Jounins, "Kiba, it's your jounin instructor and Ino's own too!"

"What!" Kiba yelled out in disbelief that he almost dropped the body back into the river as Sasuke had to yell at him to remind him of his actions.

They moved faster, carrying the body onto the ground surface and then dragging it towards the other two as Sakura gasped at the identity of the third one. She quickly moved to the white haired injured ninja.

"Will they be alright?" Sasuke asked as he heard the moans from the Jounins.

"For now, yes," Sakura concentrated even harder as the bright green light glowed from the palm of her hand and she directed it to Kakashi's forehead, "there is something wrong with Kakashi's wound, I can't heal it fully."

Just then, Kakashi weakly opened one eye, and from the dilated pupils, Sakura could tell he was holding on to consciousness.

"Sensei," Sakura spoke softly as she wondered who could have done this, her eyes started to become wet. It was the first time she saw her sensei so defeated, the Jounin that always seemed to be so strong and invincible.

"H-hurry," he whispered out, he tried so hard to relay the message as the other grew close to the Jounin, "They took her."

"Took her? You mean, Ami!" Sasuke nearly yelled out as he grabbed Kakashi's shirt collar, "where did they go! Sensei!"

"Sasuke stop it!" Sakura yelled at the boy before she slapped his hands away. Kakashi closed his eyes once more, a sign that he had lost consciousness. She proceeded to comfort her sensei as Sasuke stood up from his position and stared out into the opening.

"Kiba can you get a scent?"

The dog user took a whiff of the air. It was a moment before he opened his eyes and shook his head. "The river washed away the scent; it might be possible to get another scent if we knew which direction they went."

All the while, Sasuke continued to draw up all the possible places they could be heading towards too.

'The main base is north east from here,' Sasuke turned towards the direction while estimating the time it took to get there, 'but that takes a while just to extract the demon…that would mean.' He turned towards another direction; this was the closest extraction spot. 'Yes, they went there,' Sasuke confirmed in his mind as he placed his hands on the floor and his feet firmly down behind him like a sprinter.

"Sasuke, what are you…"

Kiba couldn't finish as Sasuke spoke out.

"Gravity seals release," the exerted pressure around Sasuke surprised both genins. It reminded them of the boy's battle against Rock Lee, then, as if they knew what the boy was thinking, he surprised them next with his next words, "first gate…release."

It even seemed like he was in brief pain from the squint of his eyes before he had disappeared from their view, the pressure around him released enough air that Kiba and Sakura had to cover their eyes from the dust cloud that had formed.

He could hear the winds cackle in his ear, the speed and pressure he felt on his body was enough to force his old wound to sting slightly as he actually ran up the tall guard wall surrounding leaf village and shot off it with extreme athletic abilities. His movement was just a blur as the roads and scenes of boulders, rocks, and trees rushed past him, and if one saw, they would mistake him as nothing more than wind.

He ran as fast as he could, he wondered what were the other jounins doing at a time like this, and how the Hokage couldn't sense the Akatsuki's presence in the village.

It might be the fact that it was 'him' who had returned to the village, that 'he' had known the defenses and how to counter it or it could be because of some sort of distraction within the village, maybe a meeting of some sorts with the stubborn village elders, Sasuke wasn't sure.

Two blots appeared in the middle of the road, the area was catching up to Sasuke as he realized the terrain was bumpy, with rocks as huge as boulders surrounding the area along with the trees that seemed to hint the entrance to the forest.

His efforts doubled as he finally caught up the two missing ninjas that wore the bamboo sun-hats and pure dark cloaks that had symbols of red clouds embroidered onto them.

That's when he saw Ami, she seemed unconscious with her arms tied up and held like a sack of potatoes on the shoulder of the ninja who didn't seem to be carrying a giant wrapped sword like the other ninja and as he came closer, he saw that there was a paper seal placed on Ami's forehead that stretched down to cover her eyes. He leapt from his position, but somehow, the enemies knew he was there as the nuke-nin made a sudden jolt, dodging Sasuke's grab but instead counter grabbed and flung the boy into the air.

Sasuke reoriented himself, landed on his feet, imbued his hand with the lightning element and stabbed his hand at the dirt ground. They watched as he tore through the dirt, just trying to get rid of the excess force he had exerted with his run until finally, he came to a halt just few feet away from the two Akatsuki members.

"That was pretty fast for a brat," the one standing to the right of the cloaked ninja carried a large sword wrapped in bandages and hung from his back. He had one hand on the handle of the giant sword before he let go, "I thought it was a Jounin or Anbu on our trail," he turned to his partner, "what do you think?"

Before the ninja could respond, Sasuke interrupted harshly, "I won't let you take Ami," he pointed at the man holding the girl, "do you hear me, Itachi?"

It was then did the man take off his sun-hat and released it before it revealed the sharingan eyes of Itachi Uchiha. He stared at Sasuke in front of him, as if in silent contemplation while his partner followed suit and released his own hat that revealed a sort of blue fish man face belonging to a shark.

"Little brother," Itachi's voice was dark and monotone. His aura presented something calm and powerful enough that Sasuke had already readied himself to be attacked at any moment.

"Release her," Sasuke demanded and by the slight raised eyebrow of Itachi, he knew his 'brother' was thinking.

"Oh spunky are we," Kisame cracked his knuckles and stood up front facing the boy, "so you are Itachi-san's brother, heh, I didn't know he still had family," his sharp smirk grin and beady fish eyes were something that Sasuke always found weird about the man, even in his time, Kisame's scale like skin and fish features made him question what did the guy go through to obtain that kind of power, "move it kid or I'll be forced to break your legs."

He took a look around his surroundings, the condition he was in as the slight pain from his old wound still ached, especially once he opened the first gate, a move he picked up from Rock Lee. The two ninjas in front of him were strong, S-class even. Inside him, there was only a small tug of revenge, but, with this Uchiha in mind, he knew what was more important at the moment, because if he failed, he would have to say good bye to another cherished one.

'Ami, I just have to get you out of here,' he spoke in his mind as a grin appeared on Sasuke's face, surprising the fish man before he responded, "I'd like to see you try."

"Tch," Kisame glanced at his partner, "so, what do we do to him?"

All throughout, Itachi had remained silent, that in it self bothered Sasuke who knew this man was one of a few words and more of cold calculated action. If he was thinking, then something was obviously bothering him.

"Little brother, tell me, how are you still alive?"

That was a surprising question. It left Sasuke wondering if Itachi really wanted him dead, but, there was some sort of hint in the ninja's voice that could have suggested something else.

"I woke up, simple as that."

"That is…" Itachi stopped speaking before his demeanor seemed to have changed to something cold and dark, "You didn't learn from that day, did you little brother and yet you face me here, lacking no hate at all…why?"

Sasuke shook his head as he stared at Itachi, his dark obsidian eyes were hard and they were angry, but, it seemed it wasn't directed at the older Uchiha, "it's not that I lack hate, Itachi…no. I have enough of it, so much that I know it will consume me in the end, but surprise, 'brother' it is not directed at you. Sorry, you aren't on my list of most hated persons," then his eyes grew cold along with his presence as he glanced at Ami once more, "but if you even slightly injure that girl you're carrying, I will not forgive you, and I will show you how much hate I have."

This time, the little blink along with the slight head movement told Sasuke that Itachi was surprised as the missing ninja moved his head to glance at the girl on his shoulder, and then slowly, he glanced at Sasuke, "who is she to you, little brother?"

"She is, she is my most precious person, and I won't let you harm her."

Itachi didn't even try to hide the raised eyebrow before he responded, "And how are you going to protect her when you are so weak. If you want to protect her, you need to hate me more than anything else. If she is so precious to you, then know that she will be killed by me, little brother."

"Like I said, I won't allow her to go with you."

Sasuke suddenly saw Itachi disappear in a crow of ravens, even the partner was smirking as a kunai was placed dangerously close to Sasuke's throat from behind as the dark whisper of his brother spoke.

"You have yet to activate your sharingan, Sasuke, that simple mistake will cost you your life."

"Unlike you, I don't have to rely on my sharingan," Sasuke had spoken rather cockily before he did something that surprised both Akatsuki members. Itachi was left staring at nothing, holding nothing on his shoulders as he slowly stared up, past behind Kisame, a large foot away from them. Even Kisame seemed shocked as his head slowly turned around to find Sasuke, panting hard, holding onto his chest while Ami was at his side, laying on the ground, one word flashed into their minds. 'Fast'

"That technique," Itachi was even more shocked and his voice was something out of character of him, "what did you just do?"

Sasuke, all the while was panting hard, his body had yet healed and he knew it was going to be painful using the flash steps technique, but still, it was his only way out now.

The older Uchiha seemed to have calmed down once more, "impressive move little brother, you have become stronger, but it seems you came into battle, already revealing a weakness," his eyes spun as Sasuke suddenly widened his eyes once he saw an Itachi in front of him, two fingers outstretched and stabbing him directly at his old injury. Sasuke jumped to move back but the illusion had dispersed once again in a burst of ravens before the real Itachi had appeared in front of him, "easily fooled, little brother," the elder Uchiha snapped his foot forward. Sasuke raised his arms to guard as the foot landed directly at the center of the shin of his arms and he was sent skidding across the dirt field with the brown clouds of dust filling the air.

"Sharingan," Sasuke spoke out and activated his own when Itachi appeared in front of him again. He countered the illusion sent his way before leaping forward and striking. His upper cut was nearly avoided before Itachi twisted in place; his back leg kicked out and slammed into Sasuke's gut. The boy collapsed into a coughing fit as Itachi patted the collar of his cloak; it seemed to have caught on fire when he had dodged the boy's counter punch.

"As expected, weak," he lifted the boy up by the scruff of the boy's neck and absentmindedly blocked the kick sent to his side before slamming his hand on the boy's upper shoulder. That sent Sasuke in a world of hurt as he yelled out in intense pain.

"Never reveal your injury to an opponent, little brother."

Lightning surged from Sasuke's body, the element traveling from his arms towards the hand that Itachi held Sasuke with but the older ninja was still the wiser and released just in time. Sasuke was still in the air when Itachi suddenly spun and reverse kicked him with enough strength that sent him crashing onto the ground floor once again and tumbling even further away from Ami.

"Little brother, tell me, do you remember that night in Hidden Leaf village? The night I had killed every Uchiha clan member," Itachi had calmly walked towards the fallen Sasuke who had slowly started to pick himself up.

At the moment, remembering the night of the massacre was the last thing on Sasuke's mind. The wound on his upper shoulder felt as if it had reopened, he grabbed at his ribs, it felt as if he had broken one of them, and he could see the blood that had fallen to the ground from a wound somewhere in his body. Then he stared up to see Itachi standing above him, the question hung in the air as the older Uchiha lifted him up again by the scruff of his neck.

"Do you?"

The tone in Itachi's voice, it wasn't cold this time, Sasuke couldn't figure what it was, but, the night of the massacre was hazy for him. The original Sasuke of this body only left a few memories that he had integrated within himself, but most of the time it wasn't clear and what he could remember was a lot of bloodshed and a lot of killing done by Itachi from that night.

"Yes, I remember how you murdered everyone," Sasuke spoke out defiantly as his eyes continued to glow red with the sharingan activated with his struggle against the man's grip purely evident.

"Is that so?"

Strange part of that response was, Itachi sounded relieved, that puzzled the boy for a moment…only for a moment until the sharingan from Itachi's eyes changed into something unforgettable, the dark balls surrounding the center grew wider, growing into the shape of a wind shuriken, it was the mangekyou.

"Welcome, to my dark world," the phrase activated the technique that plunged Sasuke into a dark red moon lit sky. He was tied up to a cross while staring out into nothingness.

"Listen, little brother, while you are alive, I will tell you how to achieve the ultimate power."

Itachi appeared in front of him, he was holding a wakizashi that somehow reflected the blood red light of the moon from its metal blade. He pointed the blade towards Sasuke, letting the idea of getting pierce enter Sasuke's mind.

"The terrible secret of the Uchiha clan, the cursed Mangekyou, in order for me to achieve it, I had to murder my best friend in hard, cold blood," the older brother moved closer to the boy, the sharp edge of the blade now facing his neck, "if you can gain this power, then surely, you might be able to defeat me."

Time, is a funny thing, even as Sasuke thought about his time as Naruto. His Sasuke had told him the same thing, that in order to achieve it; he had to kill his best friend. Then he remembered how he had died, he did fight against his best friend at the end, and he did kill the only man he was able to call his brother. The feeling of hurt, dread, and then peace was what he felt afterwards, even as he was dying at the end of his previous life…was that the feeling he needed?

Itachi blinked once he saw Sasuke place his head down, as if he had fallen unconscious, but that was strange, in this world, you weren't supposed to fall unconscious unless the owner allowed you too. Once he lifted Sasuke's head by the dark hair, he saw that his left eye was closed, and that his open right eye had returned to normal but they seemed to be reflecting something, maybe something of the past as Itachi released his grip on Sasuke's hair and watched as the boy's head fell back down, staring at the floor.

"You are weaker than I have imagined…what have you been doing all this…"

"To kill my best friend? Is that all?" Sasuke interrupted but inquired in a voice that was indifferent while Itachi started to get a weird tingle in the air around the boy.

"I could never forget the blood on that day, his cold dead eyes, and this feeling in my chest," Sasuke lifted his head and stared at Itachi, "I remember it, I remember this feeling, this feeling," his voice became soft and smoother, his eyes reflecting on it as he spoke weakly, "I still loathe it, even till this day."

The air around Sasuke changed, Itachi noticed that the boy's will was breaking his ultimate illusion, which was impossible, unless... as Itachi stared at the boy once again, he saw that Sasuke finally opened his left eye, and in it, he saw a warped sharingan, it was the strangest shape, the shape of a multiple pointed star, it was, the mangekyou. Strange that it was only in one eye, even as Itachi stared at the failing illusion of his world that rocked like an earthquake, he could only be mesmerized by Sasuke's form, the right eye with obsidian black eyes and the mangekyou looming down on him with the boy's left eye, as if Itachi was seeing two different people…

Itachi blinked away as the illusion faded, he watched as Sasuke writhed in pain on the floor while grabbing onto his head. Blood was leaking out of the boy's left eye as Itachi actually crouched down and placed a hand on the boy's head.

"Calm down little brother, shut off the chakra activating your left eye, concentrate on your mind and control your new power before it consumes you."

Sasuke was even more surprised once he heard who that voice belonged too, but, the painful burning feeling in his left eye was as if his eye had caught on fire, burning and tearing until he listened to Itachi's advice and cut off his chakra from entering his left eye, then he cleared his mind. By the time he had completed this, his mind felt a throbbing pain, and his body ached as Sasuke could barely see but he could still speak while he saw Itachi's retreating back.

"W-why, why did you help me?" He had asked, truly surprised at the advice while his left eye remained closed with a little leak of blood flowing down his cheek.

"Why?" Itachi questioned as he took out a kunai and sliced the ropes that tied Ami's hands together. The missing ninja continued as he placed the kunai away and lifted Ami up in his arms, no longer like a sack of potatoes but in his arms as if actually gentle with her.

"You have showed me something interesting dear brother, something I will expect to have gained from you in the future."

Sasuke saw how gentle Itachi was holding Ami, and he wondered what Itachi was up too.

"I will grant you this one wish, take a look at your most precious person," Sasuke did stare at her, "when she dies, I will try to make it painless for her," Sasuke gritted his teeth as he grabbed onto his upper shoulder that held the wound holding him back. Itachi stared back at his little brother, "remember this, and hate me," Itachi stood next to Kisame who had stayed silent throughout the confrontation. His mouth was grinning as if he was amused with the situation.

"Wow, it was if I was watching a drama, Itachi-san."

The older Uchiha only glanced at the shark man as if shaking his head, un-amused before moving on.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled out, catching their attention before scowling at the two, "I, I am not leaving here without her."

"Foolish," the eyes of the older Uchiha had narrowed down, his voice as cold as ever, "over exert yourself and you could end up dying, what could you do…"

And once again, in the whole encounter with Sasuke Uchiha, he did, in fact, surprise them as both he and the girl Ami had disappeared in a blink of an eye with only a dark flash signaling their disappearance.

Itachi was still in the position as if he was holding the girl before he closed his hands to form a fist and placed them smoothly inside his coat.

"I see," he spoke out before turning around and heading back into the forest.

Kisame had the look of surprise before he caught up to his partner, "what, are we not going after them?"

Itachi shook his head before replying, "no, we underestimated him, let them go, for now we will report what had happened."

"Hmp fine," the shark man shrugged with his face bringing in an unsettling appearance, "but your brother, I wonder how did he know our location, I thought I erased our scents easily?"

Itachi soon paused as his eyes became curious before he glanced back towards the dirt road path…

…

Tired, pained, his body had hurt so much from using the flash steps that he couldn't even feel it anymore. Ami was placed on his back with the seal still blocking her vision as he walked in a slow pace, already worn out from the excess exertion placed on his body against his doctor's advice.

Still, up ahead were the gates of Konoha and instead of trying to defeat Itachi and Kisame with no back up, all he needed to do was bring in Ami, a life more important than that of an ego. He wondered what injuries he had sustained, his body already getting cold and the state of shock that numbed him at the moment that it helped to relieve whatever pain he could be in. His head hurt, his left eye stayed closed and felt as if it had just been stabbed and gouged out with a knife…not as if he had actually experienced that of course… and if he dared to look down, he wondered if he would see his own blood dripping a trail for him.

Behind him, he felt the body of Ami stir from her position, but, she didn't struggle, kick, or scream, and, instead Sasuke could hear the little sniff she made with her nose with her body tensing.

"Sasuke?"

He grinned as the village gates were close enough that if a person ran, they would reach it within a few steps, "Yeah, I'm here…how long have you been awake?"

Her body had relaxed; it wasn't so tense as before as he could feel her head that rested on his neck move closer to his shoulder.

"I've been in and out of consciousness, I could hear noises one second, and then the next, I fell back to sleep."

"Is that so?" he felt her nod as he sighed and smiled, "you're safe now Ami, I'm, glad I didn't fail this time."

It was hush silence again as his feet shuffled to walk, his sandals made noises as it dragged on the dirt ground.

"Why…"

Sasuke perked his ears again as he tried to see Ami's face. She had buried her face to his back while her hands clutched at her the sides while it dangled out, "why am I so weak."

"That seal might be blocking out both your demon and regular chakra."

Her head shook again, "I couldn't help sensei…they, went down so fast, I didn't see it coming."

He shook his head, "they were too strong Ami, and not even I could defeat them."

"B-but…"

"It's alright to run, people don't understand that," Sasuke's good eye started to lose its vision as his steps became wobbly that Ami started to notice that something was wrong, "sometimes we do lose."

"But, I don't want to lose," he felt her tremble behind him, even though his body was numb he glanced at her once more as the seal paper covering her face seemed to have turned dark brown, a patch of it was soaked.

He sighed before smiling, "then don't Ami," she stopped her tremble as her head towards Sasuke's voice, "get stronger, stronger than me, stronger than sensei so you can protect us."

"…Sasuke…" it seemed she had head butted his back lightly, something that brought Sasuke to grin upon, "you have such a hero's complex."

He even chuckled despite the pain coming back to him, "you left, Ami, I just came to get you, that's all to it."

He started to see people once he entered through the gates. There were two ninjas near the little post staring at them with eyes that couldn't believe it. Then there was the crowd in front of them, regular villagers, watching a lone boy carrying this girl in the front gate. Behind the crowd, Sasuke saw a group of ninjas, hunter ninjas, and even the Hokage who stared in disbelief.

"Good," he smiled until his feet gave out and he collapsed onto the floor with Ami's body rolling off of him. The noises started piling up and the sounds of feet shuffling in hurry brought Sasuke's mind at ease as he stared at the body next to him.

"Sasuke," she whispered again as the boy reached over and tore the paper seal off.

He was greeted to the moist brown eyes of Ami. She couldn't stop staring at his grinning face; the eye that still remained open seemed to be so glad to see her.

"Don't cry Ami, strong people don't cry now in front of others, do they?" his parting words as his eyes lost color and he didn't move, not so much respond as Ami shot up and yelled out his name…


	46. Rising Darkness: Shattered Dreams I

Ch 46

**Note: Sorry for how long it took for updates, been busy and currently working on the other chapters for this fic. Thanks for waiting.

* * *

**

The familiar scene was nothing new in the quiet white room as the patient rested on the bed. At some point they had taken off the boy's shirt, and instead, his chest was wrapped in bandages. Part of his face was diagonally wrapped with bindings that covered his left eye while the dark room of the hospital remained un-disturbed.

A tall blonde lady stared off from the side, watching the patient rest before she glanced down at her hand that played with a tiny crystal that was part of a necklace. She slowly let it twist in her fingers until she walked up to the small counter next to the boy's bed and placed it down before finally heading out of the room.

Outside the room, it was there she met the somber face of the Third Hokage. There was another person next to the Leader, Jiraiya, the white hair toad Sannin who had turned around to face her with his arms still crossed.

"How is he?" Hiruzen Sarutobi had asked, his face still remaining solemn as if plagued by thoughts of regret.

"Bruises mostly around his abdominals and chest area, scrapes and cuts surrounding the legs and arms, a broken rib on his right side," she listed the damage, "just like Kakashi, there was mental exhaustion but more extreme, it might have affected his left eye. There was a rupture in one of the small veins in his left eye but it is fine now, his vision will be ok after a few days of healing, but, his old wound from his right shoulder near the chest had reopened, it caused a lot of internal bleeding, and he was lucky enough he hadn't been as aggressive as he usually is or else we would have been forced to amputate his right arm."

"I thought you had finished healing a wound like that, why is it still a threat to his life?" Jiraiya was the one who asked as Tsunade actually scowled at the man who was taken aback by the hostility.

"A wound like that cannot be recovered in three days only. Sure I rejuvenated the cells and sped up the healing process, but, the body still needs to recover, the wound will still be there, healing naturally," she sighed before she placed her hand on her hip and spoke more relaxed, "a wound like that would take weeks or months to recover, but due to Sasuke's healing nature, it took him three days to walk and allowed him to be able to perform the basics in movement, but it might take him a total of one week to be fully healed, and then he can become as reckless as he wants. Point is, the newly soft tissue formed still needs to get up to date with the rest of the boy's body, otherwise it will still be vulnerable."

"Oh," Jiraiya responded as they both turned to their leader.

The Hokage seemed to be thinking before he glanced at Jiraiya, "go now Jiraiya, and find out what you can about this organization that dared to do this within my village."

He nodded, "yes sensei, but before I go, how is Ami?"He had directed the question to Tsunade.

"She is fine, a few cuts and bruises but not as bad as Sasuke," she thought for a moment, "I believe she was released only an hour after Sasuke was brought in."

"Alright, I'll see her before I go."

"Jiraiya," the elder Sarutobi had taken out a scroll from under his right arm robe before handing it to the white haired Sannin, "if you are going to see her, can you give this for me?"

"Of course," he bowed before he started to leave once more, "but, you know, either this kid is really lucky, or he has some hidden skill because," he shook his head, "he survives two encounters that would have killed any seasoned Jounin, I have a lot of respect for this boy," he waved before disappearing out of the hallway, leaving the two alone.

Hiruzen turned around with his back facing the beautiful woman before he stared through the window door into Sasuke's room, "it's not luck, its bad luck to even have to face them," he briefly glanced Tsunade before turning back, "I would like you to finish his treatment and any other appointments you have, then afterwards, you are free to leave the village."

"Sensei," Tsunade blinked in surprise as the old man spoke again.

"This was my fault. During this time, instead of watching over my village, even when I knew our defenses would be so low, I had slackened off. These meetings about my retirement were something I never should have done," he turned around and gave what Tsunade called the false smile before walking past her. He stopped briefly and placed a hand on her shoulder, "you are not ready. Don't worry though, I'll take control from here and I'll find the next Hokage when I can," he placed his hands to his side before wishing her a good bye and leaving the room in silence.

Even if the Hokage had said that, she knew that it was her fault. During the time this incident had occurred, it was her that had sparked the meetings, and it was her that was letting the village down. She felt terrible as she stared into the room again, "maybe, it is the curse of the necklace," she whispered out before leaving the hallway once more, albeit slowly…

* * *

…**Scene Change…

* * *

**

The door opened to the hospital room with Sarutobi entering wearing his Hokage robe. The leader of Leaf Village glanced at the patient sitting up on his bed who seemed to be reading from an orange colored book.

"Are you well, Kakashi?"

The silvered haired Jounin placed his book down on his lap before leaning back onto the bed, "sorry I'm like this, I'll be able to leave soon and continue my work."

"There is no need to apologize for resting but I came to inform you that your student will be fine, and to also give you this," The Hokage had taken out a black folder that had Kakashi curious as he took it from his position.

Once the Jounin opened the file, he was shocked to find a detailed report of the battle with Sasuke and the Dead Fourth, and from the summary it had briefly mentioned the encounter with Yugito and also what had occurred within the stadium.

His eyes landed on the name of the writer before he was even more surprised, "When did Sasuke write this report?" he spoke in shock at how well it was written, the detail and information was the same as any Anbu or Jounin type of report.

"Surprisingly, he sent it to me early morning, which makes me wonder how much sleep he had last night," the Hokage sighed out as he lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose which allowed his hat to cover most of his face while Kakashi watched him.

"It's been decided that there will be three Chuunin graduates from the Chuunin exam," he eyed Kakashi, "one did well on his match and was praised during battle, another was promoted in the field of battle by an Anbu captain, and finally, the last one has been overdue his promotion. These three are part of the rookie genins who have entered the examination."

"There will be other genins who graduate but these will be deliberated more on the years of service and reports we have of them, but in the mean time, this will not come as a surprise to you but you already know who one of the graduates will be, and you will inform him."

The masked Jounin nodded as he placed the file on his laps, "with all the boy has done, no one will question his passing."

"It would be nice if we could get another report from him on his encounter with the two missing ninjas, and I'll say this," The Hokage already had his back facing Kakashi as he was pointed to the exit of the room, "what finally allowed me to promote that boy to Chuunin was the fact that he completed his mission, he brought Ami to us despite his personal grudge. He is Chuunin material, possibly even more, but, we'll see how he grows," he glanced back at the one eyed man who seemed glad before he nodded, "be well Kakashi and return that when you are finished, good bye," he soon left the room, leaving the silver haired Jounin to flip through the report.

* * *

…**Scene Change…

* * *

**

Jiraiya, the Sannin of the Toad, a Sage for his time and an already legendary figure around the country, always had an aloof nature. Still, he would have a serious side as well, and sometimes, he would show much wisdom for such a foolish looking man. Before he would leave the village to gather more info on not only the Akastuki, but also on other matters, mainly, the daughter of Minato and Kushina, if he could still believe it, he needed to see his pupil. Ami to him had reminded him of someone almost with the same nature, but lately it seemed the girl had slowly been sinking into depression. It wasn't that hard to see, especially taking a glance at recent events that seemed to revolve around the girl's teammate and partly with the girl herself.

He took a gamble and headed towards the training fields he was sure the child regularly visited, and sure enough, as soon as he had arrived, one glance at the field and one could literally tell it had been visited.

There seemed to have been a bombshell in the outer grounds as a little crater littered the area. Then it seemed the training dummies near the forest could have seen better days, especially since some were cracked, as if bombarded with a blunt object.

He looked around some more before he finally spotted her sitting underneath the shade of a tall tree near the edge of the forest.

A frown grew on his face as he saw her. She was crouching on the floor, her face buried between her knees with her arms wrapped around her crouched legs.

Jiraiya approached her and arrived inside the cool shadings. He opted to stay quiet for a moment until he scratched at the edge of his mouth and commented, "Quite the work you did."

He glanced down and watched as her body tightened as he spoke before she shook her head, "it's not enough."

He sighed before taking a position beside the girl and leaning on the tree bark, "Sasuke is fine…you shouldn't feel so down, they were S-Class ninjas."

She mumbled something incoherent before she lifted up her face and fell back against the tree. She stared up at the branches and leaves before speaking, "I'm pathetic, aren't I?"

The Sannin shook his head before placing a hand on top of the girl's head, which had caused her to puff her cheeks, if softly.

"If you were pathetic, then you wouldn't be my apprentice now, would you?"

She didn't answer as Jiraiya took out the scroll from the Hokage and handed it to the girl. She took it and stared up questionably.

"It's from the Hokage, I heard he wants to teach you as well, and, I'm actually fine with that," he grinned as Ami smiled slightly before pocketing the scroll, "well, I'll be gone for a few days, so, I want you to follow whatever the Hokage teaches you, and when I return, I will step up our training, alright?"

She nodded her head as Jiraiya noticed something about her hands. Once Ami saw, she quickly hid them inside her jacket pockets.

"Ami…show me your hands," Jiraiya instructed in a stern voice.

Ami reluctantly complied as she slowly brought her hands out and revealed her fingers from the palm face up.

"Turn it around; let me see your knuckles."

When Ami turned her hands over, what Jiraiya saw were cuts and bruises outlining the flesh around the knuckles. It was way past what the body could take, but, even as he reached out to touch it, Ami had pulled away and placed her hands back into her red jacket pockets.

"Its fine," she dismissed it as if it was nothing while Jiraiya could only shake his head.

"It's not fine Ami; you need to have that checked."

"No I don't," Ami argued again, "you know I'm different from other ninjas, it would probably heal in a few minutes; that's how it has always been, so there is nothing to it."

She was probably right, but, Jiraiya was still not alright with this. She was training too hard, at least that's what he wanted to say but it was true about Ami's body, it healed faster than any ninjas her age, and probably even faster than that boy Sasuke's own.

"Alright Ami," he gave in before leaning on the tree again then closing his eyes with a sigh, "I guess I have to trust that my student knows what she is doing…sometimes…" he mumbled the last part out as a grateful smile did briefly appear on Ami's face before it faded away.

"Hey, Perv Sensei," she used the nickname, a little sign that she was feeling a little better, but as he glanced at her, he saw that she was hesitant, "I think Sasuke likes me."

"Is that why you're depressed!" he said aghast as Ami scowled briefly and the white haired ninja took back his words and spoke again, "I mean, yeah, he does like you, he likes a lot of people."

She shook her head before she hugged her knees again and placed her chin in the middle of her knees, "no, I think he loves me."

That had Jiraiya spurting out in surprise before he laughed loudly while Ami's face had turned red with embarrassment.

"What makes you think that?" he asked between breathes as he couldn't stop laughing.

"Because I heard him," Jiraiya had soon gone quiet as Ami made explained the scene of what she had heard, "he told them that, I was his most precious person," she seemed depressed as she said it, "who says that about a person?"

At first, Jiraiya had found it amusing then he slowly started to smile, a warm memory came back to him as he sat down next to the girl who found it surprising while he had a faraway look.

"You know, this reminds me of a story of my apprentice, the Fourth Hokage."

"Really? What happened?" she asked while looking up at the man.

He had a wide grin as he placed a hand on top of Ami's hair, "maybe I'll tell it to you one day," he chuckled while Ami seemed to have pouted before he teased her, "so, would you return the feelings?"

She had turned away with a blush evident as she answered, "That seems more of Sakura's thing. I don't know why people are obsessed with love. I like how things are now," Her eyes were glazed over, happy, content with her memories of before, "I don't want to change anything, so no, I won't return his feelings."

"So you like the boy?" Jiraiya asked but once he did, Ami had only shaken her head before it became quiet. She didn't answer and Jiraiya knew she wouldn't answer him until he breathed in, and sat back to lean against the tree once more.

"If I tell you this, you cannot tell anyone else, alright?"

Ami slowly turned her head to face the Sannin, her eyes curious as Jiraiya stared up at the barks of the tree. She agreed and Jiraya then spoke.

"Sasuke was seeing someone."

"Really!" Ami was surprised at herself for being so shock at the information. It was just unlike the boy who had always seemed to be like her, not being concerned with things like dating.

"It was a secret because, she was a Sound ninja," he continued on from there, explaining the situation and how it was during the final Chuunin examinations. Ami grew enraptured by the story; she was surprised at how well Sasuke could hide it. But then, at the end, it became dark as Jiraiya told her how the girl had died, and how the boy had failed to protect her at the end.

It was saddening; the story that it nearly made Ami shed tears, heck, even Jiraiya seemed to have sobered out with a sorrowful expression.

"I can only tell you that he doesn't want to lose another person, that's why I believe he would do all he can just to protect his friends."

Ami rubbed at her eyes, it hit home, she understood now that maybe Sasuke was hiding the pain with a false expression. A smile with no meaning…

They stayed like that for a while, as if that story had brought master and apprentice another outlook to life, and that silence between them was to be enjoyed by their near presence before Jiraiya had to leave.

Ami stood up from her position, the sun was still bright, maybe a couple of hours past the afternoon as she glanced at her knuckles once more, and true to her words, they had healed, except it still seemed to be in the process of healing, but, it was alright with Ami as she returned to the field to train.

"How can you keep this a secret from your teammates, Sasuke?" She had questioned out loud as she summoned a batch of clones into the field and instructed them to practice sparring and a few ninja techniques while she took out the scroll that was given to her earlier.

The scroll wasn't short but to her dismay, there wasn't a new ninja technique to be learned but instead, as she read further, the Hokage praised her on her battle with the Sand ninja, and then started on with how she could best utilize her Mud clone technique. It seemed she wasn't using it to its full potential. Sure she was able to create variations of the clone, the stone and mud dispersing versions, but it seemed the mud version was supposed to be self rejuvenating, something that her clones seemed to be lacking, along with other useful ground tips on using the earth techniques she had in her arsenal.

She closed her eyes and breathed out before slapping her face with both hands on her cheeks then smiling wide, "Ok, no use being depressed, time to train!"

She yelled out to be met with a chorus of praises from her clones in the background who seemed to have already paired up and started mini skirmishes. Ever since Sasuke had taught her about her clones returning information, it had become extremely useful when she needed to get a move down fast.

Before she could begin, she heard a loud noise coming from the forest, the sound of cracking branches until something, or someone popped out of the forest entrance. It was a green colored thing that moved with such speed that the only word she heard was "Leaf Whirlwind!" and suddenly she just lost half of her shadow clones.

Now she saw that it was a boy, through the smoke of her destroyed clones he had appeared, crouched from the bottom as the images returned to her, it showed her what her clones saw when the boy had came in and used some sort of low sweeping kick to finish them off.

"Yosh!" He pumped his fists in the air, "now just a few more times and…"

He couldn't finish once Ami slapped the side of his head, fist first that it actually knocked the boy over.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

The boy clad in the strangest green outfit that could be called a leotard, had fallen to the ground before standing up and rubbing at his head. He stared at the girl that was currently yelling at him.

"You don't just come in kicking the first thing you see, you could have hit me, then what!"

Ami sighed as she paced around, watching as the boy she remembered from before sat there apologetically.

"I'm very sorry, please forgive me," once he bowed, he stood up and proceeded to bow once again before he shot up and jumped in the air, "for punishment, I shall do 2,000 punches and 2,000 kicks for an apology, and if I can't do that, I'll do 1,000 pushups and 1,000 sit ups!"

"Two thousand wa…" She shook her head. Then she watched him as he stood from that spot and punched the air. Each strike almost as fast as Sasuke or her sensei's own punches. It was then she began to have an idea.

"Hey," she started before she saw his face, the unique eyebrows that could be mistaken as huge fuzzy caterpillars, and that dark black disturbingly bowl shaped hair of his…she didn't know if she should laugh or to just shiver until she remembered what she wanted to say, "I want you to spar me as an apology."

His hand still kept that fast face punch, right now it was only his left hand jabbing the air but his head faced Ami, he was confused apparently, "Ah, Miss Ami, are you sure that is what you wish?"

"Yes, it is," she jumped a few spaces away from the boy before spreading her fists out, "come on fuzzy brows, I remember your fight with my teammate, I too want to become stronger and to do that, I have to fight strong opponents."

"Ah you are a hard worker as well," his punches had slowed down considerably before he placed his left hand behind him and his right hand out, facing Ami, "then I shall spar you, now come."

She had already released any chakra she was storing before rushing towards the boy she knew was named Lee. When her first fist flew, Lee had already countered, his right hand gently tapping it as he took a step back and shot his left hand forward. Surprisingly, Ami had dodged it; all it took was a well placed step that pushed her away from his body before she jumped in again.

Her fighting style was unrefined, as if she was using moves that she had seen with her eyes and also moves from the academy. Her kicks were met by a hand that blocked it, even as her stance grew more feral and she attacked from the bottom to the top, she had to block out the fists that was thrown her way. Their hands met, Lee's own twisting and moving so much that it was near impossible to hit the boy, but the main problem that Ami faced was something else.

Her punch flew by his side while he dodged with his leg snapping back to counter. She blocked it, flipped back as Lee appeared again in the air, his high leg dropping down as Ami was already on her knees after her last flip. She placed her arms in the air in a cross shape position that she caught the leg strike and held it between both her forearms.

" What kind of an apology is this…"

"Wh-what?" Lee was disturbed as she felt the anger that came from the girl. He stared down at her, her hands still holding onto his leg.

"You're supposed to go all out on me fuzzy brows, is that what you do to others, look down on them when they want to fully spar with you, is that what your sensei teaches you?"

"Gai sensei, no!" Lee nearly shook in shock as he placed his head down, their positions still the same before he apologized once again, "forgive me Ami that wasn't so youthful of me, Sensei told me before, when you fight an opponent, give it everything you have, any less and they will take it as an insult," when he looked back up, his eyes were literally burning with a passion, "I will show you my passion! I will fight you with all I have!"

That was when the pressure on Ami's arms increased; she could nearly feel the ground crack around her as she had to struggle to hold onto his legs. Suddenly, he switched, the leg removed and the other shot forward that Ami almost couldn't dodge it.

Now she was satisfied as she could clearly see that his speed had gotten faster, his punches harder as she blocked one from a blur in front, causing her to wince in pain before the blur disappeared and she dodged forward, blocking the back kick sent her way. She jumped in the air, her back leg pushing her right as her high kick shot through enough force that it had grazed Lee on the cheeks before he quickly got in, jumped and spun his leg ferociously, "Leaf Whirlwind!"

It knocked her way back as she did block it out in time, but not the force that did feel like a whirl of winds smacking into her. Down she went tumbling back as she heard the boy's footsteps coming towards her. She jumped up on her spot before she spotted his concerned look.

"Don't stop, keep going," She grinned wide, an action that even surprised Lee who soon had an equally wide grin as well, "time for me to get even more serious!"

She summoned a batch of clones before slamming her hand on the ground floor, making a wall of earth rise in front of her, blocking Lee's view.

"Amazing Ami-san! Let our fists of youth burn brightly!" he rushed forward, the clones jumped him before he crouched low to the ground, so low as his left hand stayed behind him and his right hand still out, but his head was low enough that it could almost touch the floor.

It seemed to be a stretch as he released his body and spun all around him, his legs already kicking high in the air as his back body with his hand behind him had turned in the ground, "Leaf hurricane!"

He yelled out in which the attack caught the clones that tried to attack him, dispersing them in a poof of smoke. It didn't stop once he got to his feet and quickly blurred into the stone wall, throwing power into the knee strike he sent while jumping into the air and sending the wall crumbling down to big pieces.

A fist met him afterwards, a surprise attack that knocked him back before he threw his own counter. To his surprise, it was no effect as his fist landed on Ami's face that did not flinch or seem to be in pain. She grabbed his arm, and threw jabs at the boy once more but it was slow enough that Lee was able to dodge them, all the while jolting Ami's sides, and striking her arm to release him. Strangely, it was like hitting a rock while Lee concentrated on his fist, pulling it back and breathing in before screaming out, "Iron fist technique WHAAA!

He breathed out in exclamation as his fist slammed Ami in the chest and she soon dispersed into rocks that were sent flying back towards the ground. Lee, on the other hand, had his fist out, his position open before he straightened out and spotted the other clones to the sides. He smiled once more, "this is an awesome workout!"

The earth rumbled beneath him as Lee shot his head to the floor before spotting a fist that sprouted from below. It slugged him in the chin, hard enough that it sent him falling back on his ass towards the ground before it made him rub his chin while Ami popped out of the hole and stared at the boy with the proudest smile he had ever seen.

"Thank you," she laughed which caused Lee to see Ami in a new light.

"Be my rival," he spoke up before standing on his feet once again as he had his hand out for a shake.

"Hah, sure, why not," she high fived his hand, surprising him even more before she jumped back and the clones attacked once again.

From the afternoon to dusk, they trained. Ami grew stronger with dealing with hand to hand combat while Lee grew stronger in his defense against not only multiple enemies but also with ninja techniques sent his way. They both benefited from this training, and, they both soon realized it as they spent mostly all their energies sparring one another.

Now, as the final hours passed and they now lay on the grass from this war turned field, they had to laugh at the destruction they caused, and the new rival they had made with each other.

Ami panted as her arms lay flat to her sides, her mouth grinning as she turned to see the equal state of Lee who was sitting up instead. She had lost her jacket during the little skirmish, and now just lay there with a black sleeveless shirt that revealed her bare arms. The red jumper pants still gave her that tomboyish look but Lee seemed to notice that the curves of Ami's body still made her a girl, and he did look away with an embarrassed look on his face.

"That was a good spar, thanks Fuzzy brows."

He twitched before agreeing, "It was, but I would appreciate it if Ami-san will stop calling me Fuzzy brows, it's not very youthful at all."

She laughed once again, earning a little annoyed look from Lee that soon turned to amusement before she answered, "Still, thanks…Lee." Her smile was grateful, her eyes meaning it as Lee couldn't help but grin in embarrassment and rub at his head.

"It was no problem at all Ami," he responded.

Ami stood up and patted her pants as a grumble escaped her stomach. She rubbed her abdomen before glancing at Lee once again, "I'm going to get me some ramen before I train again," she signaled him with her shoulder jerk, "want to come?"

"Sadly, I must refuse your offer Ami-san," he bowed his head, "I must meet my sensei soon, but, I'll be sure to join you next time, my rival." His hand was up, facing towards her. His thumb up sign and too shiny toothy grin was enough to set Ami laughing once again before she nodded and agreed.

"Alright, I'll get in a good word for you to Sakura when I see her."

"Really! I would appreciate it a lot Ami-san!" He thought for a moment before pounding his palm with his fist of an idea, "I'll meet you here tomorrow again, I'll give you a special secret training outfit me and Gai-sensei wear. You can move freely without worry and it is almost immune to fire and wind shredding attacks!"

"Ooh that would be really cool!" she was as enthusiastic as him before Lee spotted her knuckles then reached into his side pouch.

"Ami, I noticed your fists tell the signs of youth," Ami was ashamed at being caught with those scars, and Lee seemed to have noticed as well before he gently took her hands and started wrapping it with this white thin cloth he had taken from his back pouch, "I too have scars like these, it is a tale of a hard worker, or that is what Gai-sensei tells me," Ami was surprised at how Lee could be normal like this, even if his appearance tells a different tell as she listened and watched as he finished wrapping her fists in those wraps until it looked just like Lee's own fists.

"There, and here," he handed the wrappings to Ami who took it graciously, "take care rival; I'll bring the special suit tomorrow."

"Thanks again Lee," she held on to the wraps while a peaceful smile had appeared on her lips while she stared at Lee with new profound eyes, "you are such a good person."She appreciated it, especially since she made a new friend, and even if those scars would heal eventually, it was a very nice gesture.

Suddenly, Lee caught himself from falling once Ami left towards the other direction. He felt energized as he started heading off to meet his sensei, but for some reason, he was extremely happy, "I have made a new rival…but," he glanced back at her, or where she had left towards before scratching his head in confusion, "why do I suddenly want to protect her? Is this how rivals of youth should think? Hmmm…" he pondered for a moment as his walk lead him towards his destination…

* * *

…**Scene Change…

* * *

**

The little light lamps were on in the tiny little ramen hut while a pink haired girl sat on one of the seats. She was currently drinking a glass of water while waiting all by herself. There was a slightly older lady, maybe in her teens that was behind the counter with brown hair, her face young and soft as she leaned from the counter table and stared at the girl.

"Still waiting for Ami?" she asked.

Sakura glanced at Ayame, whom she knew was the owner's daughter. Her answer was a nod before she turned back to stare at the table once again.

Ayame smiled faintly before asking, "How is Sasuke?"

It was a little flinch that told all as Sakura soon answered.

"He is the same as before, still unconscious and with wounds that are probably the same or worse as before."

It seemed it was Ayame's turn to sigh as Sakura glanced up at the girl who seemed to have a far off expression, "lately he's been the talk of the village, you know?"

Sakura seemed interested as Ayame spotted the look and smiled, "He's Leaf village's star ninja. Especially with his past on how he grew up. Even before he graduated, he had saved the Hyuuga heiress, then in the academy he was known for being the little teacher, and in recent events, he was known for playing a hand in stopping the Chunnin war from going all out, and now, we talk about the incident in the village. Three of our top Jounins defeated so easily by two nuke-ninjas entering the village, how they had stolen away one of our own ninjas, and who was it that returned in the front gates, all bloody like while carrying the kidnapped ninja? It was Sasuke, the boy that our village considers a hero."

"Yes, Sasu is really amazing, isn't he?" Sakura smiled warmly while staring at her hands on the counter. Her eyes were burdened with tears as Ayame saw and frowned at the scene.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

The pink haired ten caught herself as she wiped at her eyes and tried to smile while staring at the ramen girl, "sometimes, I get so frustrated, and angry at what Sasuke is doing to himself, yes I'm glad he saved Ami but, I just can't take it seeing him do this to himself. He has no regards to his own life, that's what I hate, why, after being in the hospital already, why does he do this, this time, he nearly lost his arm from his old wounds…I really hate it."

"Oh, Sakura" Ayame stared down at the girl, patting her shoulder, "you're worried about him, aren't you, I mean really worried."

Sakura slightly raised her eyes before smiling at the girl with her cheeks blushing, "yeah, I am," she sighed out to herself, blinking her eyes before calming down, "he is the boy that I love."

This time, it was Ayame's turn to smile sheepishly at hearing those words. Sakura saw before her blush became deeper and she seemed embarrassed before the ramen girl shook her head, "relax, hopefully, do you think he returns those feelings to you?"

Sakura shook her head, "no, I know he doesn't, and I know he doesn't see anyone else like that, but then, I realized something after that incident," she stared at Ayame, "I realized there is someone close enough to Sasuke that has a chance with him."

"Oh really?" Ayame seemed intrigued by this information as Sakura continued.

"Yeah, I know only one girl that Sasuke acts different around, the only girl that seems to be able to control Sasuke and to even argue with the boy to change his mind. It is amazing when I see them together sometimes; talking about things that I have no clue about, and sometimes, I even get jealous seeing how close they are."

"Who is it?"

"It's Ami," Ayame seemed surprise at that as she started to think about it while Sakura continued her explanation, "they seem to have most things in common, and Sasuke thought highly of her even back then in the Academy. I also started to recognize Ami because she can be so tough at times, it's amazing. She is what our academy teacher calls, the role model for girls…to a point, especially how she has no problem with competing with one of the boys and even taking a hit like one of them…I do get jealous even if I tell myself not too."

"Well, Ami's goal is to be the Hokage, something me and my father sees her becoming sometime in the future."

"I know, but, to be honest, this is something I could never tell Ami, and can you please keep this a secret as well?" Sakura glanced at Ayame who made a gesture of zipping her lips, meaning, secret was safe with her.

"The thing is, I don't see Ami as becoming the next Hokage," she saw the look on Ayame's face before she retracted, "I mean, yes it's a nice goal and everything and I am rooting for her but, to be honest, the person I want to be Hokage is well, maybe it's too early to say, I mean…"

"It's Sasuke, isn't it?"

Sakura glanced at Ayame who seemed to understand what she meant while Ayame soon started speaking.

"I can't lie to you Sakura, but, I believe the village thinks the same way as you. They are starting to see Sasuke as Hokage material, his selflessness, his courage, and his loyalty, it's almost perfect. He is strong now as a genin, and most say that he will continue to become even stronger, maybe having a power that would rival the Fourth or Third Hokage, I mean, you should hear the villagers speak sometimes, it's amazing how much they would speak of it…"

They heard a noise from behind them; the scuffling of feet as a pebble suddenly tapped the side of the wooden hut. When they turned back, they widened their eyes as they saw Ami standing there, her expression was unreadable as Ayame and Sakura turned pale white, both of them wondering if Ami heard anything.

Then Ami smiled before taking a seat on the stool next to Sakura before she spoke loudly, "hey guys, what's up?"

Ayame glanced at Sakura as they decided to play it safe, Ayame greeted Ami, "oh nothing much, the usual right?"

Ami nodded while Ayame left to fulfill the order before she turned to Sakura, "you come here a lot now, are you sure you won't become fat, I mean, I'm sure Sasuke might like you a bit chunkier," she laughed out loud as Sakura twitched in irritation before smacking the girl on the head.

"Shut it Ami."

She laughed again before sitting calmly and speaking of her day. Sakura calmed down, along with Ayame who was watching from the back, it seemed she hadn't heard, but, it didn't stop them from the feeling of guilt that crept unto them while they watched a care free Ami speak as if nothing was wrong…

* * *

…**Scene Change…

* * *

**

The sun, was bloody red, or was it a moon, and as he stared long enough, he realized that it was neither, it was a giant eye in the sky…or so he would like to call it, the only reason he was able to tell if it was an eye was because, it was a sharingan, and it shined with the mangekyou activated.

The dark landscape was something he didn't like as he walked on by; trying to figure out what was going on. Then, to answer his questions, the dark blob appeared to him by his side, the ethereal form transforming into something smoky with red glimmering eyes before he heard it spoke.

"**Hello, Master."**

Sasuke glanced at it once again, watching as it floated around, not so much as a threat but more of an ally of his for this world, a sort of ally he didn't want at all.

"Why can't I wake?"

"**It sees your new power, but master does not see his own strength."**

"What nonsense are you spouting now?"

"**It knows master's current state has him separated. To fully control master's power, master has to be one."**

He wasn't amused, but then again, what this curse was telling him was that he had gained a new power, and the mangekyou moon in the sky was the entire hint he needed before realizing what it was.

"And how do I become one? I thought I was one with myself?"

It shook his head before floating across the land. Sasuke followed as it started to speak once more.

"**New master does not have all his memories."**

"What do you mean; I do have all of my memories?"

"**Memories of you, but not memories of himself."**

Before Sasuke could even comment on that statement, the landscaped changed and he was rewarded with a blue mooned sky. When he glanced at his curse once again, he realized it had disappeared, and now, he was standing in the Uchiha complex, dead bodies literally littered the streets while he heard the weeping of a boy being held by the throat of his neck.

"This, this is."

"**It will take you to the memories of him, and before you wake, Master will finally become whole…"**


	47. Rising Darkness: Shattered Dreams II

Ch 47 Shattered Dreams II **Notes: **I guess it is a bit late or not to say that I am slightly heading out of the canon except for the major scenes from the canon, I want to explore the Naruto Universe a bit more.

Another note: Since classes have started, updates will be as slow as before. I give it two weeks or more before another update, depending on the time schedule I have, I am sincerely sorry for this.

* * *

He stared at a tiny Sasuke being held from a tight grip to the throat by his brother, Itachi. It was a scene he remembered viewing from when he first arrived at this whole world and yet, this somehow felt different.

"Why are you showing me this again, haven't I seen this already?" the scene was frozen in place, as if he was watching a video or something that was on pause while on the other hand, he couldn't see his little tour guide anymore.

"**It knows that Master has seen it, but does Master understand it?"**

"Understand what? How is this supposed to make me whole? Itachi murdered the clan, that's the gist of it. I fail to see how I can master my new powers just by watching this."

"**It is amused that Master is impatient…"**

"Why you…" Sasuke wanted to scream at his curse before the scene played again, and this time, he watched as his brother stared at little Sasuke with his blood red mangekyou eyes activated.

It was outside the house that he remembered was the house he stayed in as of now, and if he looked inside, he could see a puddle of blood from two bodies that he knew belonged to Sasuke's parents. Just the scene of it, it made him want to fall to his knees and cry tears for the child's loss.

"**Ah, but the child is you master."**

"Shut up, it's not me," he retaliated as he stared up at the face of Itachi. Then, he noticed it, Itachi's face; it wasn't that of a psycho killer, it was of remorse, sadness, it was the eyes of a murderer filled with tears. He couldn't believe it, this was unexpected, even little Sasuke stared up at his older brother with no sign of hate, only remorse as well. The hand, the tiny hands of little Sasuke moved to Itachi's cheek as the mangekyou widened and it seemed he had activated the Tsukuyomi, God of the moon technique.

He heard the final parting words of his brother, something that didn't make sense to him at all.

"_Little brother, forgive me, but this clan will end with you. I cannot allow our blood to continue to grow in this world."_

Little Sasuke endured a powerful mind blast, the illusion instilled by the Tsukuyomi was slowly destroying the boy's mentality, but, it seemed at the last few seconds of the boy's life, Itachi continued to speak while gently placing the boy down.

"_There are things in this world, oh little brother, things that you should not see and things you would not understand but I'll take care of it_. _Our blood is evil, brother, it truly is. Even if you would not forgive me in death, I'll do what I must…good bye, and maybe, maybe you'll be reborn in this world, so when you do…"_

Itachi turned the little Sasuke's face towards his direction. He saw Itachi, the face of the murderer's eyes full of tears, weeping for this deplorable act.

"_Remember my face, little one, remember it and if I am still alive, take revenge in your next life…"_

Then it disappeared, leaving Sasuke to the dark world once again, his position in shock and confusion. The curse floated to his side, waiting, watching, and probably pondering as Sasuke nearly fell back to the ground before he caught himself.

"What the hell was that!" he grabbed at his hair, pressing it back as his mind continued to digest this new info.

"**What did Master, understand?"**

"What did I understand? I understand that Itachi is completely insane!"he threw his hands in the air for emphasis as the dark ball floated amusingly.

"**Like the illusion of a false brother, the power of the Tsukuyomi is insane. But from Insanity, you will get sanity. The illusion of love can become an illusion of hate, does Master understand as It came to understand?"**

Sasuke was already glaring at the curse as memories poured into his mind. The love of his family, the love of his brother, the insane brother acting as if he was sane, as if he was doing the right thing, it was too much as Sasuke grabbed at his head before he shook it off and asked, "How do you know this?"

"**It knows what Master already knows, It just knows that Master hides this knowledge, so It just has to remind Master."**

"Right, my memories of my full life, you have access to it as well, don't you."

"**It knows that no knowledge is full. To full knowledge, there is half full, and to life there is also death. The fires that quell life and death reign upon this knowledge."**

"Riddles again, oh joy," Sasuke muttered before he began to rethink on the meeting, "is there something missing, something that I need to understand?"

"**We have company"**

"What?"

Suddenly, from the darkness, the world flashed into life again, the scene changed into the moon lit night of the Uchiha district, returning to the memory of that faithful night, but, this time there were no bodies lying on the floor, and no puddles of blood.

"What's this, what are you doing?" Sasuke then stared at the curse who, surprisingly, took in a human shaped form a shadowed man with dark shadows rising from its body. It did this from time to time and he wasn't so surprised, but, the shape it took was of his former self, it was of Naruto.

"**It does nothing. The visitor is in control now."**

"Visitor?"

Then the sounds of a crying boy came from the empty streets. Eerie at night as Sasuke stared into the dark shadow of the Uchiha manor, one that he currently used as a home. The noise continued to haunt him, the crying boy in the bloody home that had housed the home of the murdered parents.

As Sasuke and the curse stared into the home, something moved. A figure that was currently the same height has him.

"Great, is it only me that feels that my head is becoming over crowded."

"**It feels master's pain."**

"You shut up," Sasuke snapped at his little tenant before turning back to the figure in the dark, "last thing I need is to be comforted by you."

The crying stopped before a very familiar voice had spoken out. It was a whisper that Sasuke didn't catch until the figure walked out into the mindscape's moon lit night.

He was surprised at what he saw. A young boy, but half his body was missing. No wonder he thought it was the same height as him, this thing was floating, like an ethereal being while the legs didn't even seem to exist, just a wisp, like an image in smoke.

"You're me?"

"_No, I'm me. You're just the moron using my body."_

"Your body?" He then realized what it could mean, since with the way the boy had taken a whole new appearance and especially with that intro, there was no other explanation, "holy crap, you're this world's Sasuke!"

"_Wow, aren't you perceptive."_

"Ch, don't have to be such an ass about it."

"_An ass, I have every right to be an ass right now, especially to an idiot like you."_

The spirit was angry, the original inhabitant of this body was angry and the look of its eyes clearly showed it. Sasuke wasn't sure why, or what he had done to merit this anger. More than ever, he wanted to be in his original body, the body of Naruto that he thought would appear when he entered these mental states.

"What the hell did I do to you?" Sasuke retorted back to the ghost who sighed as if trying to calm down before speaking.

"_I've watched you, talked to this little friend of yours, and I can honestly say that you are an idiot."_

Before Sasuke could even defend himself, the ghost erupted in anger, shifting towards him like an ethereal being it was as the area literally became darker.

"_Who do you think you are! You have the blood of an Uchiha running through your veins. We Uchihas are bread and raised for battle, this body, my body, your body, why do you disrespect it?"_

"What are you talking about, I use the sharingan, and I use this body to the best of my abilities!" Sasuke retorted as the spirit shook his head in disapproval.

"_You can't feel it, can you? I can, I can feel the pain that howls in this body. Do you know how much your soul is screaming in pain, my body and your soul, they aren't in harmony. You cling on to your former self, trying to revert back to your former body when you forget that your old body doesn't exist anymore. You can't change my body to yours! It's not only wrong; it's downright unnatural as it stands against the very laws of the universe!"_

"My very existence in your body is downright unnatural! How can you say such things?" Sasuke saw that the spirit seemed to shrink. The anger was replaced with remorse.

"_You know, I've forgiven my brother, and what he has done to me and my family," the spirit floated into the clearing, floated to the house he was raised in, "now my brother needs to find his rest, and I still need to be avenged," the spirit glared at the new container for this body before pointing at the dark ethereal being known as the curse seal, "that thing can be of use."_

"That thing will destroy me."

"_Only if you let it," the spirit sighed and shook his head, "if you want to grow powerful with that body, you have to be one with it. You are an Uchiha now, live with it," now the being started to disappear as he briefly glanced at the curse seal once again, "I have instructed it to show you the memories of my family. Study it, see it, and know the true pain of losing a family, maybe, maybe you'll see why your former Sasuke became the way he was."_

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he wasn't looking forward to it but, if what the original Sasuke of this body said was true, then, maybe he needed to change the way he was using this body, to become one with himself.

"_You were a leader in your original life, Naruto. It was your destiny. Do you honestly think that when the time comes for a leader to appear, you won't be called? Your destiny and Ami's destiny is going to clash, how you choose to respond to it will determine the future of this world, well, at least that's what that strange lady told me."_

"Lady, you mean Fate?" He asked with surprise in his voice as the spirit shrugged.

"_Remember what I've said. Please, find a way to fix this. My body may not be as strong as your old body, but, it has potential. You were sent here for a reason, in my body, please, don't forget that."_

"I," Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed in, remembering the start of this whole adventure before he reopened them and nodded to the spirit, "be at rest, I won't forget."

The spirit nodded before it slowly but surely disappeared from this world.

Sasuke was left to ponder now on his very own existence, but, he kept what the spirit said in heart, and he knew that it was probably just a messenger from that old hag up there. He soon turned to the curse seal, watching how quiet It had gotten.

"Show me more," Sasuke spoke as the Curse seemed to have nodded in approval.

"**It will show all, just, follow It, but if It can speak, then It sees master trying to save two things at once. Your old ways, and this new way…but It knows that master cannot save two things at once. If Master pursues two lifestyles at the same time, then Master risks losing them both."**

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the wisdom given to him by the being, whether he would listen to it or not, that was something else entirely as he spoke in a commanding voice, "just go."

"**Certainly"**

It zoomed away towards another direction as Sasuke decided to stake his sanity and follow along; even he knew he would never forget why he was brought into this world.

"Just one of those hard decisions I had to make today…"he mumbled to himself

* * *

…**Scene Change…

* * *

**

When Ami awoke, she was still half awake, woozy, but comfortable. So comfortable was she that she snuggled even further into the fabric she was currently sleeping on. When she opened her eyes once more, she was greeted to the site of one of her best friends, standing off in the side of the bed just watching her with that petite smile on her face.

"Ami, you should wake soon, it's almost the afternoon."

"Mmm," the young purple haired ninja only mumbled before sitting up from her position. She released a yawn while rubbing at her eyes before realizing the state of her attire. Her jacket was off, leaving her with her black sleeveless shirt while her jumper pants were off as well. She was slightly bear, but it was still normal, like a guy who sleeps with boxers on, she slept… well, considering that she was in her friend's house…it was supposedly normal wearing boxer shaped undergarments.

"Hinata, when did you bring me here?"

The Hyuuga watched the girl with eyes of concern while she sat next to her friend on the bed, "Ami, even before, you always train too hard that you end up sleeping in the field, it really isn't proper of a lady."

"Hmp, doesn't matter, they'll think I'm a boy anyways," Ami spoke bitterly before lying down once again, covering her face with the soft pillow.

Hinata sighed before smiling at her friend, it was always the same, so, she knew how Ami felt, but, Hinata also knew that Ami was still a growing lady, and just some of the things Ami did were indecent for a girl.

"Have you ever considered wearing chest wraps, Ami?"

Ami blinked away the tiredness from her eyes before turning away from Hinata, and if the Hyuuga saw, she knew Ami would be blushing in embarrassment, "not that again, Hinata."

"Ami, you need to wear something underneath that shirt, please, I even gave you some from before, where are they now?"

Ami lazily waved a hand in the air, "it's in my house…somewhere, and I'll get to it eventually. I just never had time to."

If Hinata could look frustrated, it would be right now which was the closest you could get from the kind soft girl. Her cheeks were slightly puffed as she stared at the floor while she continued to sit down remaining quiet.

Through the years, even Ami could tell when she had frustrated the girl, especially given Ami's attitude; it was enough to frustrate anyone.

A devious smile appeared on Ami's face as she turned from the bed and glanced at Hinata's back. She leaned back before leaping at the girl, tackling her to the ground with a hug. Hinata yelped in surprise as she somehow landed face up while Ami hugged her from her chest.

"Hinata, you care so much for me, if you were a guy, I would marry you."

The Hyuuga seemed disheveled and embarrassed as she saw her friend Ami hugging her with her face implanted on her chest before she calmly patted her back, "Ami-san should speak when she is more awake."

Ami laughed quietly before hugging her even more while Hinata sighed for her friend and decided to let it go for now.

Suddenly the door opened, the voice started speaking even before the stranger entered the room, "Hinata-san, I have a message from Hiashi-sama that…"

It was then did Hinata's eyes meet the face of her cousin Neji, there was a moment of surprise before his face became stoic once more and he calmly closed his eyes and coughed in his hands, "I seem to be interrupting," he slowly started to retreat as Hinata turned scarlet red.

"N-no, wait, don't tell father! W-wait, I mean…"

Even before Hinata could take back what she said, the door closed faster than she realized it as she covered her face with her hands while Ami decided to howl in laughter before rolling off of the girl.

"I'm pretty sure he took it the wrong way."

Her face was still hidden as she stammered to speak, "I-I have to e-explain this to Neji-san."

Ami had fully wakened as she continued to chuckle before she searched around the room, "that will be an interesting conversation…now where are my clothes…"

"Ami-san should stop saying things that can be taken the wrong way," Hinata was still red from that incident but she seemed to at least be able to move again before Ami laughed once more for her petite friend…

* * *

…**Scene Change…

* * *

**

Neji continued his slow march down the Hyuuga manor stairs before entering the large room. His strides seemed to be quicker as he finally stopped near the entrance once he met the face of his father.

"Neji, have you informed Hinata-san of her father's wishes?"

"Um, Father, about that…" he explained what he saw and the indecent state of the other partner to his father who seemed to have gone stoic once Neji finished.

His father coughed at his hand before speaking, "It seems you have seen something interesting."

"Yes I have…what should I do?"

"I'll tell you another story of the Hyuugas. In battle, the face of a Hyuuga often is the first techniques used to confront our enemies. Our calm faces were able to fool many of our enemies because they were never able to predict our next movements, our fighting style and our strikes were always a surprise even if they think they knew what was coming at them."

"I…understand," he bowed his head slightly to his father who equally bowed as well, "keep it to myself…"

* * *

…**Scene Change…

* * *

**

Once Ami finished changing to her now clean clothes, she seemed hesitant as Hinata was calmly placing objects away in her room. It always seemed cleaned to Ami when she came here, the Hyuuga room seemed to never change in her opinion before she spoke.

"Hey, uh, Hina, I've been thinking."

Hinata briefly glanced at her friend before facing her from her position as her hands where placed calmly on top of each other on her abdomen, very polite considering who her friend was.

"Do you still believe that I can become the Hokage one day?"

The question surprised Hinata who soon started to be concerned, "yes, I believe Ami has worked so hard over the years, that her dream can be accomplished…w-why do you ask?"

"Well, lately, I've been thinking, that maybe, I don't know," she rubbed at her hair showing her discomfort, something rarely seen in the girl as she continued, "I'd rather be the Hokage's right hand man, who wants to be Hokage anyways, I think I can live with that. Heck, maybe I'm satisfied with marrying a Hokage, even if it is the closest I can get to the position…"

"Ami, what has gotten into you," Hinata appeared close to the girl, her eyes seemed to be of great alarm and in surprise. There was so much worry that Ami couldn't even look her in the eyes, "who has been placing theses ideas in your head. Ami can become the Hokage, I believe in you, even Sasuke believes in you."

At the mentioning of Sasuke's name, Ami grew saddened once again; she was reminded of last night at the ramen shop. She did hear everything that was said, everything, even what Sakura spoke of about Sasuke and about Ayame with the rumors…it killed her pretending she didn't hear it at all, and now, she didn't know what she wanted in the future.

"Yeah, well, don't you agree that Sasuke would make a better Hokage than me, he has everything required to be one," she folded her arms and turned away. Her mood bitter but Hinata didn't seem deterred; instead, she seemed to see what Ami felt was something else entirely.

"Ami, that is true, isn't it," Ami's shoulders drooped down as Hinata calmly placed a hand on Ami's shoulder and turned her around to face her. Ami, as tough as she was, her eyes seemed to tell a different tell. She was hiding the incompetence she felt for herself, she was denying her dream as Hinata tried to catch her eyes with her own, "then if what Ami says is true, wouldn't I make a better Hokage, or wouldn't your sensei as well?"

"What," Ami glanced at Hinata, watching as she smiled calmly.

"Anyone has the ability to become Hokage, my father said, that those who actually do become Hokage are those who want it enough that they would risk their lives to obtain it," Hinata had a way with words sometimes, that was one reason why Ami thought of her as a special friend, especially with the way the girl had with seeing the good side to everyone as Hinata pulled her in for a comforting hug before speaking again, "Ami has enough passion that it would rival even Sasuke's own. Your dream, is also my dream, ok Ami, don't let anyone's words tell you otherwise, because, I really do wish for you to become Hokage one day."

Ami now openly smiled wide as she hugged her friend comfortably. She was never used to hugs, ever, but, they were addicting to say, and very comforting that Ami could see herself getting obsessed with them.

The door opened once more, Neji slowly walked inside before spotting the scene once again. The emotion he could literally see was quite romantic actually before Hinata spotted her cousin and her blush reappeared.

"Um, come down as soon as you are finished," he looked away before closing the door once more, without another word.

Hinata sighed before speaking in a hush voice, "I-I really need to clear this with Neji-san."

"Heh," Ami grinned before releasing, "marry me."

"Ami-san should stop saying misinterpreting things…"

* * *

…**Scene Change…

* * *

**

Eye groggy, head pounding, bright light, wobbly upright position, these were the factors of his waking. There was also supposed to be pain, but, his head was spinning, and his body was so light that he believed that it didn't matter at the moment.

"Oh my goodness, you're awake."

The familiar voice caught Sasuke in surprise as he turned his head to the sides and spotted the ninja he was familiar with. She was young with dark short hair while she wore the standard medical outfit usually found in this place, but, Sasuke seemed to be out of it as he slowly placed a hand up and pointed at her.

"Oh," she looked at the charts as she faced her back towards the boy, "you might be feeling the effects of several drugs we've injected in you a few hours ago, but it should wear off soon…"

Sasuke poked her in the sides as she stared back at the boy, her face seemed amused before she responded, "go back to sleep, I don't think you are quite yourself yet Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha didn't seem to comprehend as he wobbled back and forth with his finger pointed out before it poked at her once again, this time, she twitched with mild amusement.

"Watch where you're poking, one more and I will be forced to physically restrain you."

"Are you real?" Sasuke asked as she stared in surprise before letting out a giggle.

"Why yes Sasuke, I am real, it's me," she sat down on the bed and placed the boy's hand to his side while letting him lay down, "Shizune."

He lifted his good arm up once again before his body moved forward. His right arm was bandaged so it didn't allow much room for flexibility as he proceeded to wrap his good arm around Shizune, surprising the lady.

"H-hey now."

"Please, just let me enjoy this," he begged as Shizune glanced down at the boy. He seemed to be so relieved as she wasn't quite sure what to do as he spoke again, "I'm glad to be out of there."

She was surprised at what he said before she smiled calmly and patted his back while accepting the hug, "alright Sasuke…you are such a child," she said it with no hint of mockery as she stared down at the child and continued to comfort him….

…A few hours later, Sasuke continued to lie on his bed, pinching his cheeks until he was able to feel the slight pain within them, which signaled that his drug induced state, came to a close. His cheeks were red as he remembered his little incident with Shizune, it was not like him, that little show probably was caused by his main enjoyment of leaving that dark place in his mind. Strange, what he got from that memory was more questions than he thought, there was more to Itachi than he realized, and the Uchiha blood was a lot scarier than he imagined, and all of it for power.

Watching people die, over, and over again, he wasn't scared of what he saw, he was more scared at how used he was to watching it that he wondered if it had affected his way of thinking…it didn't seem like a good idea to use killing as your main source of a problem solver…for all your problems.

Just then, the door opened once more, and in came the great Tsunade who immediately concentrated her gaze on the boy. Sasuke then realized the aches he felt around his body, and how he could barely even move his right arm while Tsunade seemed to have cracked a smile.

"Well well, here you are again, directly against the doctor's wishes, you go out and mess up your yet to be fully healed body," she opened a curtain that was hiding a large mirror in front of the boy's bed.

Sasuke saw himself, a bandage wrapped as a headband to his head, his left eye bandaged while his right arm had a caste on it, and heavily bandaged as well. Sasuke was suddenly reminded of Danzou as he decided to sigh out and lie back down on his bed with his eyes closed.

"It seems you've realized you look like a certain crazy geezer I know of," Tsunade, with all of her glory, laughed before standing in front of Sasuke's bed. Her face then turned serious before she placed her hands to her sides and decided to lecture the boy.

"So I have gained the approval of the Hokage which says I can detain you until you have fully recovered that wound of yours," she saw the look on his face before continuing, "I will keep you in for a full week, that should be enough time for your new tissues to get used to your body."

"A week!" Sasuke nearly jumped out of his bed if it wasn't for that caste of his. He grimaced before calming down, "I can't stay here for a week. I need to be out there."

"Like hell boy," the look on Tsunade's face was final as Sasuke knew now that all hopes of an argument would prove futile, "oh what reckless danger will you get yourself into this time? You are lucky that I didn't cut off that arm of yours during operation, boy. I swear, if you try to escape, I'll have Shizune tie you down to your bed."

'She would too,' Sasuke thought in his mind as his face turned blue once he realized that he almost lost his arm. Sadly, he was defeated in all attempts of an argument as Tsunade started heading out of the room. Sasuke stayed quiet and stared at the ceiling while wondering his next plan of action before the blonde haired legend stopped near the doorway.

"Still, I'm surprised you woke up so early after your treatment, it just seems each time you get injured, you rise back stronger," she turned to stare at him for a moment, the pained look on her eyes caught his gaze, "Can you at least wait until you're fully healed, then, I'll heal you however times you want whenever you plan to be reckless again?"

That was the bomb that ended it as Sasuke sighed out loud and agreed while not facing her. Tsunade, on the other hand, smiled in triumph before leaving the room.

A few minutes was spent with pondering his next course of action. Sasuke decided to delve into his memories, not his Uchiha ones but his original memories. There were a lot of things to come, and so much change he could do, and through the memories, and through his times, he had an idea, albeit the hesitancy in his face spoke of a certain risk involved with his scheme.

The door opened once again as Sasuke sat up and stared at the entrance, it seemed he was receiving a lot of visitors as of late but to his surprise, he was greeted by his sensei, Kakashi, who had waved off handedly while entering the vicinity.

He spotted an item his sensei was holding, and, curious, he commented on it.

"Hey sensei…what's that?"

"Hm," Kakashi answered as he tossed the item on the bed which actually landed on Sasuke's lap as the boy reached out and stared at it carefully, "it is your promotion."

Sasuke's eyes, or eye, were wide as he stared at the Chuunin flak jacket and at the words that his sensei just said.

"You can't be serious..."

"Hey now, I'm serious, you deserve it anyways," his eyes curved pleasantly as he gave him a thumbs up while his other hand was stuffed inside his pocket, "mission well done in returning Ami, that was the breaking point for your advancement, even if you didn't make it to the Chuunin finals."

"B-but," Sasuke stared at the jacket, a promotion; it was so early, so soon, "I can't accept this."

It seemed like Kakashi was suspecting this as he calmly leaned on the wall in front of Sasuke's bed next to the mirror, "figured you would say something like that," he folded his arms while lazily staring at the boy, "just accept it Sasuke, you aren't a genin level ninja anymore. A lot of us agree that you've earned this promotion, even I do. You've done wonders kid, and here is your reward."

"What I have done is not wonders, Sensei," Saskue placed the jacket down on his lap as he leaned back on his pillow that was comfortably placed up near the wall of his bed so it was like sitting down.

"All I have done was something. I did something when the time called for it."

There he goes again, talking like that. Kakashi had thought, albeit a bit surprise at the words his student could say sometimes before he spoke, "but you should not ignore that the village sees you as something special, a hero even. Even if you try to ignore it, you'll have more problems to deal with. You have to face it; you have to deal with it somehow on your own. How you deal with it, well, that's all on you."

Sasuke sighed again, "I know, damn," he stared at his sensei who equally stared back as Sasuke asked, "do you think I'm a hero?"

"Hmm, interesting question…how do I answer it," Kakashi rubbed at his chin, a bit too much emphases on it as Sasuke shook his head and laid back again, "well, I believe you are the type of person who doesn't sit around when bad things happen. You just rise out of it…I guess, I see you as leader material more than a hero," he shrugged and folded his arms once again, "but still, what you do is above and beyond the regular actions one actually takes to solve things."

"Mm," Sasuke closed his eye before speaking in a still, calm voice, "Someone had to do something, all those times, sensei."

Kakashi peeked at him with interest as Sasuke stared up at the roof and continued to speak.

"Someone had to do something, not a hero, and definitely not a god, but someone, it didn't matter who."

Then he became quiet while Kakashi stared at his pupil in surprise. It was weird having a student like this one, very weird and surprising, more so like himself that it brought him to chuckle which caught Sasuke's attention.

"You definitely earned this promotion, Sasuke," Kakashi waved a one handed salute as he made his way to the door, "as soon as you are released, you and the other genin graduates will report for your first mission."

"Other?"

Kakashi stopped at the doorway, "you're not the only graduate, but, there are two others around your age, and I am sure you know of them. They will report along with you, when you recover, it would be easier then promoting them now anyways. So, take care then, get well soon, hopefully," he waved once more as he opened the door but then stopped as if he remembered something, "oh, I read the report you sent to the Hokage…impressive. If you could do the same for how you recovered Ami, then you can consider that your unofficial, official chuunin order."

"Alright then sensei, I'll start on it when I can, but, I'm not sure if it will be neat…I am right handed you know."

"Well then, think of it as training. Try becoming ambidextrous," Kakashi grinned at the challenge as Sasuke closed his eyes and laid down before Kakashi finally left the room and Sasuke returned to his own thoughts.

Then again, Sasuke realized he wouldn't have the luxury of being alone for too long as the door opened and the boy was left sighing out to the ceiling roof, "what now."

"Uchiha-san, I am here under Lady Tsunade's orders to check your condition," he recognized her as Sakura's advisor of the moment as Sasuke just agreed to it while she entered the room.

"Standard procedures, given the number of times you have been within this vicinity, I am sure you know of it."

"Yes, I do," he answered sourly as she tapped her pen on the paper clip board she was carrying before there was a knock on the door.

"Ah, today I will be training a new assistant; I am guessing you might know her as well…"

The door opened and in came Sakura who seemed to stare at Sasuke with relief in her eyes, but, the boy noticed that her lips were quipped in restlessness which was a concern for him since usually she greeted him with a much more caring look…he wasn't used to it.

"Sasuke!"

The second recognizable voice belonged to a blonde haired genin as Sasuke's lips turned into a nervous grin before she came in and caught him in a vicious hug. He felt the oxygen leave his body as he patted her back, a little surprise, but understandable if one looked into the future.

"I-Ino," Sasuke spoke out as the advisor calmly separated the girl before watching on.

The boy had to thank the advisor for that before he focused his attention on the girl. She seemed so concerned when she gazed at Sasuke that he just had to grin and make the most of it, "since when did you join the medical field?"

"Well," she looked away bashfully as the blush grew in her cheeks, "with all that's been going on lately, I feel as if I was lacking in talent," she soon went behind her friend Sakura who seemed surprise as Ino poked the pink haired girl's cheek, "but Sakura talked me into this. I will work hard so I can support my team as a medic, but seeing Sasu, it's just an added bonus" her smile radiated the room as Sakura seemed to have rolled her eyes while Sasuke's grin seemed uncomfortable as Ino finished.

"Well then, now that's out of the way," their advisor had stepped in, and she seemed quite calm, especially from their past meetings as she turned her attention to the boy, "we'll begin now…"

* * *

…**Scene Change…

* * *

**

Ami was less enthusiastic while she followed Hinata through her tasks. It was weird watching what she did all day, especially when the Hyuuga had to go through these ceremonies she had no idea of. Currently, she sat above a tree, staring down as they outfitted Hinata with a kimono. It was a beautiful piece that even Ami herself thought it was pretty. She guessed Hinata had informed the other Hyuugas that she would be around since the guards didn't pay her much heed, although there was one familiar one standing beneath the tree that Ami knew was watching what she did.

"Man, this is so boring," she said loud enough that she knew the person on the bottom could hear her.

"Then leave. You have no business here."

Ami slouched into the branch, her head hanging out while staring down at the boy. The whole world was upside down now as she watched the Hyuuga boy below her, the only one who was keeping her company at the moment.

"But I don't want to train yet…"

"That is not my problem."

"Hmp," she sat upright again before jumping down from her position and landing next to the Hyuuga boy, "why are you so stiff, you think after your defeat with Gaara, you would be more, humble."

He flinched at the name before actually turning his attention to the girl, "I follow the main family and serve to protect them. I have to be humble to them, but, not to you."

"Ch, but I've noticed you've been kinder to Hinata, so, I'll forgive you Neji."

Neji didn't reply as he stood solemn like a statue and continued to watch as Hinata continued performing her duties as a main family member.

"Hey, what is she doing anyways?"

He twitched before sighing then answering the girl, "this is called the tea ceremony, a very old practice that most of the main family members learn."

"Did you learn it?"

"I said main family."

"So, did you."

Neji became quiet for a full minute before answering, "Why are you here again?"

"You have to thank Hina for that," Ami grinned as she turned to watch as Hinata was currently stirring this strange tea cup in such a weird position before she continued speaking, "I was alone last night so Hina took me in, I guess we slept together," Ami scratched at the bottom of her lip in thought, "I think we did since I was on her bed…"

It was all too subtle for Ami to catch as Neji seemed to have been disturbed while a small red tint had appeared in his cheeks but when Ami glanced at him, it had quickly disappeared before he coughed at his hands with his eyes slightly closed.

"I'll warn you now, whatever you and Hinata-san maybe doing at this time may seem all fine to you but sooner or later, you both will have to stop."

"Huh," Ami blinked in surprise.

Neji continued to stare out into the ceremony practice while speaking, "Hinata-san is a main branch member, and she is too prestigious to be caught with you."

"Huh," for the second time she responded as Neji glared at the girl with a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"You know what you are doing, and it needs to stop."

"Umm," Ami started backing off as she smiled in a nervous manner, "I am not sure what you are talking about."

It seemed Neji started to blush as his eyes twitched, "You know what I am talking about!"

He yelled a bit too loud as he and Ami turned back to see that others were staring at him. Even Hinata who had a confused look sent their way before Neji calmed down and bowed his head as an apology to them.

Neji calmly took off before grabbing Ami on her arm and dragging the girl with him, his voice sharp as he spoke, "look, Hinata-san is being evaluated by not only her father but also the Hyuuga council. If she isn't deemed fit to become the next leader, it will probably be because of her poor behavior, which include the things you do with her."

Then it occurred to Ami how important these ceremonies were as she stopped his pull and they both just seemed to stand there as Ami spoke, "so I'm just bringing her down?"

"Yes, in other words, you are keeping her from rising to a more privileged position within the Hyuuga clan with these acts of yours."

Her hand moved unconsciously as it brushed her hair back, "I-I, didn't know that."

It seemed like Neji cooled down as he took calmer breathes and his voice was composed as he spoke, "yes well, it isn't in my position to say this but, Ami, you are no longer a child. Long before, you were around Hinata-san most of your time. You were able to do things and get away with it because you were children, but now, Hinata is trying her best to achieve her dream of changing the Hyuuga and I have to also add that the Uchiha you hang around with, it seems he has changed as well, although I am not sure what his goals for the future maybe, I have an idea that he will become a changing point for the village."

"When you say that about Sasuke, what do you mean?" Ami asked as her demeanor had changed completely while staring at the Hyuuga boy. Even Neji caught it as he was careful with his next words.

"What I am saying is he is someone I cannot read. I do not know if he wants to rebuild his clan, or if he wants to change this village. I can only suspect he will become a powerful leader one day."

"A powerful leader huh," She turned around before placing her hands behind her head and staring out into the Hyuuga garden, "Something like the Hokage, right?"

Neji folded his arms in thought, "if it was his goal then that title is within his grasp."

"Ha, ha," she started to laugh in a way which was not humorous at all. It had caught Neji off guard as he couldn't really see what face Ami had on at the moment.

"And here I thought I was on the right path…"

"What?"

She placed her arms to the side as Neji seemed to be curious while he watched the girl whose back was his only vision of her at the moment.

"What do you think about someone like me becoming the Hokage?"

It was then did Neji realize what this girl's goal was and what he was implying with his words. What little people knew about the boy Neji's history was that he was bitter with the world for being such a cruel place, the world changed him, it turned him to look down on others. Until his defeat and near death experience at the hands of the sand ninja, and from the words given to him by his father, he had realized he had not been seeing the best part this world had to offer. Now as he watched as Ami's unmoving back continued to taunt him, her demeanor at the moment seemed almost dangerous, he had the feeling that he was doing the same, marking her dream of becoming a Hokage a sad joke, inviting her to join his old bitter world…it was something he didn't want to do to another human being.

"Why so quiet Neji, I thought you were cold and uncaring. How hard is it to tell me that my dream is unobtainable?"

"It is an admirable dream."

"Save it," she spat out as Neji spotted her fists to her sides. They were tightening, the fist formed were squeezing so hard that he wondered if they would start to bleed if the nails dug too far deep into the skin, "I get it, like you and everyone else."

Her hands stopped before she placed them in her pockets and she started heading out. All the while, Neji didn't know what he could say to take it back or what to say at all as he turned stoic like how he usually was before.

The Hyuuga boy closed his eyes and stared elsewhere before walking away as well, "why should I care," he muttered before stopping in his track as he stared at the person behind the tree. The Hyuuga girl with her beautiful kimono watched, not him, but Ami as she left, her eyes sad as she tried to move past Neji, and tried to catch up to Ami as Neji caught her arm and stopped her.

"Hinata-san, even if you would blame me. Do not go to her."

She tugged her arm out before staring at her Hyuuga cousin who glanced at her with that unflinching gaze, but it seemed the gaze was returned with the same equally stoic gaze from Hinata, maybe with a hint of anger.

"Listen, if she truly wants to become the Hokage, then it is not us that should influence her, it is herself that needs to believe that she can become the Hokage that even the concept of defeating her own teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, should be within her grasp."

Hinata broke off her gaze from Neji before watching as Ami had finally disappeared, but not before she had bumped into someone in the distance that was heading towards this direction. She quietly gained her composure and glanced back at Neji. Her demeanor was that of the Hyuuga clan head, calm, and unreadable but her voice was gentle with a brief sense of warning.

"Neji-san, you are not always right."

"That maybe, but, I will do what I can for the sake of the Hyuuga's future."

The tension seemed thick before it was cut once the stranger that Hinata had seen from the distance had arrived. The new comer glanced at the two of them as they both turned to face her.

She was Neji's teammate, Tenten, who normally came over when they needed to train or to inform Neji of a team meeting but she seemed sort of uncomfortable as she felt the atmosphere between them.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"I'm sorry, I'll leave now," she bowed before Tenten made a stopping movement with her hands at the girl.

"No, no, I just came to deliver some news to Neji and I'll be on my way so you can continue whatever it was you were doing."

"It's ok, I'll just leave."

Before it could stretch on, Neji stepped up between them andspoke to the girl, "Tenten, just say why you're here."

"Ha, polite as ever Neji, anyways," she took out a scroll before handing it to the Hyuuga boy, "it seems that we will be doing some combined missions with a few other genins. Gai-sensei gave us this scroll for his training schedule just in case we wanted to join in."

At the thought of them training along with their under-dressed teacher and student, it made them want to shiver as Neji almost burned the scroll right there and then.

"Today we are free to do as we wish."

"So then, do you wish to train with me?"

She shook her head, "not really. I just came to drop off that scroll then I'm going to head to the hospital."

Neji tilted his head curiously, along with Hinata who stared at the girl who got the message and answered.

"It's not a big deal really; I have to drop something off to Sasuke. He'll probably still be unconscious, just like those other times, so I'll probably leave it by his bed or something," she waved it off before facing towards the entrance she just came from.

She seemed curious though as she scratched at her cheek, "that girl earlier, that was Sasuke's teammate, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Neji asked.

"She had a look on her, I don't know if you should be worried but, she looked as if she had her heart broken."

Neji looked away as Hinata briefly glanced at her cousin before walking out on the both of them, without another word as Tenten got the queue and glanced at Neji.

"I'll just be going now."

"You should…"Neji said before following in after Hinata.

* * *

…**Scene Change…

* * *

**

The little office of the Hokage had been receiving letters of late; some were repeats since it seemed the elder Sarutobi had stalled long enough with a Hokage's work that it had begun to pile up. Currently, he continued to sit in his chair while sorting through the messages. He was lucky that the mission request scrolls were handled in a different manner, but the rest were sent his way.

"Again," he mumbled then proceeded to write a reply letter that was already prepared from the start on his desk before closing the scroll and dropping it down inside the basket next to his desk.

His hand reached for the next letter until a voice had spoken through the intercom on his desk.

"Lord Hokage, Kakashi Hatake is here to see you."

"Let him in," he replied while pressing the button on the intercom before he proceeded to open the scroll he had just picked up.

The ninja with white hair that could also be called gray, depending how one saw it, had entered the room while the Hokage sighed once again after reading the message.

"Trouble, Lord Hokage?"

Sarutobi glanced at Kakashi before placing the scroll down and leaning back against his chair.

"An annoyance actually, it seems the Daimyos who have come to visit the Chuunin exams have expressed their concerns on the Leaf village's restoration. Those letters have already been at eased by the council members who have done a good job in maintaining our revenue when I was inactive. It's just these new letters that were saved for me; all of them repeat the same thing."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"If Naruto really is the son of the Yondaime," he started taking out his pipe from one of the drawers of his desk as Kakashi rubbed at his chin in thought.

"Hmm, I can't deny that he knows the Thunder God technique, but, from the report by Sasuke, it seems he is still a beginner."

"But he will only get better with it," the elder Sarutobi answered as he took a puff of his pipe and allowed the nicotine smoke to give him a chance of reprieve from his work before turning back to the masked ninja, "besides, I tell them what I tell everyone who asks…Naruto is a ninja with no affiliation. I honestly have no idea if he is a nuke nin or not, but, I guess that's all well since there won't be much more tension against Leaf with those who still harbor a grudge against Minato…if they believe that Naruto isn't a Leaf ninja."

"Are you sure you should be smoking, Sir?"

"Bah, I'll be fine," he waved it off and leaned on his arm, "from the report, it seems Naruto has left us to recover on his own, who knows where he is at this moment…by the way; have you come to return the report?"

"Ah yes, I nearly forgotten," he scratched the back of his gray hair in mild discomfiture while he handed the black booklet back to the Hokage.

There was a paper slipping out of the report booklet that Hiruzen Sarutobi saw before he picked it out and started reading all three of them.

"Ah, your ninja profile updates, I was waiting for this one especially."

"Yes Lord Hokage," Kakashi folded his arms as he waited politely while he allowed Hiruzen to read through the profiles.

"Sakura with medical training…I think she was the first genin that started it before it became popular with other genin teams…this is good," he nodded in approval as he glanced at the next one and read it.

"Ami, her power has increased a lot these past few months. I believe she will gain even more strength, especially now that she is trying to master her elemental manipulation."

Once he read the next draft, his mouth quirked in mild surprise as he turned to the next page, "really Kakashi, this is…what am I seeing here."

"Sasuke is not suited to be a genin, this can be even more proof to it."

"Yes, well, a three page description. Seal training, shows above average knowledge on the use of the art of sealing. Blacksmithing mostly focused on kunai craftsmanship after his apprentice with Tenchu, the local blacksmith, extremely high detection skills possibly a detector ninja and the list goes on, Kakashi," If there was a time to be surprised at how much a ninja could learn in youth…then this was it. There were a lot of techniques the boy knew and a lot of abilities that really surprised the Hokage who saw the description that added some medical experience, along with weapons specialty, and even poison creation as Hiruzen Sarutobi stared at the masked ninja in disbelief, "what is this about him being a tri-elemental user?"

"I have only recently discovered this, your Lordship."

"Explain."

"It is safe to say that the boy is proficient with his fire elemental. He may even be of mastery level with the element, and even now he shows potential of acquiring the lightning element as well, but the boy's famous technique, Karyuu spread, I see that there is a third element into the mix, something that I think the boy is unaware of," he stared at the Hokage as he made a motion in front of him. Kakashi soon summoned a clone before placing his hand out in the air, "My Lord, please watch."

His outstretched hand seemed to be emitting sparks at the palm while the white masked ninja's face continued to be one of concentration. The similar clone placed his hand out as well, towards the original Kakashi's own before The Hokage thought he saw a little shift in the wind surrounding the sparks that came from the original's palm. Then suddenly, it turned into flames as the fire danced around his hand before traveling around his body thanks to the clone next to him before he cancelled the technique and the fire disappeared.

"You imitated the boy's technique."

Kakashi dispersed his clone as he took in a breath then faced the Hokage, "yes I have, but I cannot use it as proficiently as Sasuke. You see, he is doing this subconsciously. His mastery over the wind technique seems so natural that I almost missed it…which makes me even more curious about the boy's abilities," he scratched at his tall silvery hair while sighing out, "one can go through a whole lifetime mastering one or two elements, but three. That's insane enough."

"Hmm," The Hokage took another puff of his pipe before sitting back again from the little display as he thought of the ninja's use before answering, "will you tell him this?"

"Of course, he would find this information very insightful."

"Very well, but, Kakashi, can I ask you something personal."

"What is it?"

It was then that the Hokage had placed his pipe down before leaning forward on his desk, his eyes seemed discouraged as he stared at Kakashi, "what is your opinion on Sasuke."

"Sir, what do you mean?" the masked ninja gazed at the Hokage's expression. It was hidden well enough that he couldn't tell what the Leader of Leaf was thinking but just from that statement, he could make an analyzed guess.

"I am expressing some concern for the boy's mental health. I know what he has been through, and yet, he shows no sign of anything, no extreme hate, or reverting to loneliness. He is getting stronger and stronger but for what purpose, what is his goal?"

The accusation in the Hokage's words worried Kakashi. It seemed like the Hokage was concerned about the boy's motives, the way he questioned it, what could it mean, was the Hokage really questioning the boy?

"Do you believe he will be like another Itachi."

The Hokage flinched when he heard the name before he sat back in his chair and waved it off, "heavens no, I believe that he will not become like his brother…it's someone else I am more worried about."

Kakashi widened his eyes at the next person that came to his mind before he burst into alarm, "you don't mean to tell me you think he is going to be like Orochimaru?"

He didn't answer but the look on the Hokage's eyes as he sat back on his chair was all that Kakashi needed to know before the Jounin cooled down and controlled himself, "I'm sorry sir, but, Sasuke cares for his teammates, I mean really watches over them. I can never see him as becoming someone like that heartless ninja."

"Alright then Kakashi, if you say so," Sarutobi took his pipe again from his desk, checking it one more time and then placing it in his mouth, "you are dismissed."

The masked ninja bowed briefly while trying not to show his distress at the accusation. It was strange of the Hokage to think this way towards the boy who had gone out of his way to save Ami, very strange indeed, especially since it seemed that Sasuke and Hiruzen got along very well, but then again, Hiruzen and Orochimaru used to get along just as well. It still continued to haunt Kakashi as he thought about it while leaving the Hokage tower. If he really thought about it, Sasuke held a lot of sway in the village at the moment, and with all the boy has done for the village…who would question him. If worse came to worse, Kakashi didn't even want to think about the boy's possibilities if the boy ever wanted to follow the path of the snake.

As Kakashi worried over the Hokage's words, Hiruzen pondered out to himself, speaking only in a whisper, "Tsunade, another task of a Hokage is to also question his own ninjas. I have faith that you will take my job, but, can you truly become a powerful figure for Leaf?"

* * *

…**Scene Change…

* * *

**

When she entered the room, Sasuke was already speaking to some other person that she didn't know but it was soon over. It was a regular girl that seemed to be a ninja by the slight indication of the hiate hanging on her belt before she exited the room but their eyes did briefly meet before the door was shut and the Uchiha noticed her.

"Ten, hey" Sasuke's eyes lit up at the sight of her and from that reaction the smile on Tenten's face became real as she approached his bed.

"Hah, how many times has this been now that you've been injured," she joked which earned a laugh from Sasuke as she stood next to his bed.

"I've lost count," he was holding something, a little flower pot with a card on it before he placed it on the desk nearby. There seemed to be a few of them from her count as Tenten seemed surprised by it.

"Ooh, is that from your lover?"

"Hardly," Sasuke replied while leaning back on his bed, "I've been receiving a lot of visitors recently, and a lot of them have been giving me gifts," he sighed while shaking his head, "it's hard to rest like this," a grin soon appeared on his face though, "but oh well. That girl you just saw, I helped her back in the academy. I forget what team she is on now but we did graduate from the same class so I guess she was just paying a visit or something."

"Yeah well," Tenten shrugged before placing an item in front of his lap, "me and my father got you a gift."

Sasuke stared at the item before his eye widened in excitement and he picked it up, "you guys remade my suit!"

"Hah, I knew you would like it," She grinned as she took a comfortable spot near his bed and leaned on her hands that used Sasuke's bed as a platform. She then pointed on a few spots on the armor, "we added more slots for your daggers or kunai and Uchiha windmill shuriken, and it helps latch them on, amongst other things you'll have to find on your own."

"Alright, I appreciate it."

She smiled as she watched his face. He bent over to the desk next to him with his one arm and tried to place it on the bottom shelf before Tenten just sighed and stood up to take the suit.

"You are always so stubborn Little Sasu, you never ask for help," she laughed when the boy's face turned an embarrassing red before she took the suit and walked over to the shelves near the boy's bed.

"Must you call me that?"

She giggled again as she stared back at him, "of course, you'll always be my little Sasu," she giggled again once she saw his blush reappear and he faced another direction before she placed the suit on the shelf. Then she noticed another item before her own eyes widened and she turned back to the boy, "you got promoted!"

"Oh, uh, yeah," he scratched at his head with his one good arm as Tenten watched. He seemed so embarrassed and even though the bandages on the boy had briefly caused her concern, especially the one on half his face, she couldn't help but smile at him before she sighed and walked to the boy.

"You are so lucky sometimes Sasu," she came up to him and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, I'm not a kid Ten, so don't do that," he begrudgingly took in the hair ruffle while staring at the girl flatly as she released with a giggle of amusement.

"Aw, don't be like that," her hands stopped as what she did next surprised him. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, brushing it back so intimately that Sasuke was actually blinking with confusion. He seemed surprised at the action, even at Tenten's natural smile that came soon after before she traced his cheek where an old scar was located.

"Hopefully, you don't get another scar, little Sasu."

It was as if he couldn't speak anymore as Tenten winked at him before stretching her arms out and heading out, "please take care of yourself, ok Sasuke. I'd rather not see you get hurt anymore, so, get well soon and I'll come visit you again."

"Y-yeah," he sat there, stunned before she smiled pleasantly and left the room.

He managed to blink a couple of times before sitting back once again while staring at the white ceiling roof before speaking out to himself, "what was that about?"

His eyes lead him to the table again before his one hand reached towards it. The drawer underneath had opened to several sheets of paper and a few writing instruments before he decided to get his mind out of that distraction and start with a little plan of his…

* * *

…_**Scene Change…

* * *

**_

Her body drifted in the fresh, cool river; a path directing her but always by force while she idly floated without a chance of pushing back. Her brown eyes stared up at the sky, the relaxing skies that one turns to for many reasons, heck, the clouds seemed so soft…she was reminded of her bed at this point before she felt her body sink into the water.

Before she could swallow any of the cold liquid, she stood up from the river, shaking her head in the air and removing a few drops of water from her soaked hair before she started heading out, back to land.

The little campfire ahead revealed a little retreat while several fishes lay skewered by a stick and stuck to the ground, close to the flames which cooked it.

She sat near the fire, letting the warmth overtake her as she briefly glanced at her clothes that were on top of the boulder. Her red jumper pants and her blood red jacket, a color that was supposed to be meant for intimidation purposes while she stared at her attire, the black no sleeved undershirt with the lightly colored black boxers she had remembered buying a box of in a certain undisclosed clothing store. Even the conversation with Hinata reappeared in her mind with the Hyuuga saying how she was growing up with more feminine features when she couldn't even see it herself.

She sat near the campfire, just thinking to herself while remembering the past few days. She started to wonder if she should really try to become the Hokage one day, or if she should instead help Sasuke achieve that dream, given, the boy was more capable. Again, she was reminded of the academy when others seemed to have laughed at her dream, but, it was always Hinata and Sasuke that assured her that it was possible. Especially Sasuke, who acted as if she was meant to be Hokage, always supported her to surprising levels that had her seeing the boy in a new light at most times.

She sighed once again, "I wonder what Naruto would say," she spoke more to herself, surprised at why she thought of that blonde ninja at a time like this. She was still a bit angry that the nuke ninja hadn't even spoken to her on his way out, but, why should she care.

With the memories of the battles that took place in the past, she remembered that it was always Sasuke that helped her in the end; it was pathetic in her opinion that she felt herself sink deep into depression, "all I ever wanted to do was something right, but, it never goes the way I expect it to."

"I don't think you're the only one who thinks that way," the voice had interrupted Ami's thoughts as the figure took a seat next to her near the campfire.

Ami glanced at the guest even though she had recognized the voice to belong to her teammate Sakura. She opted not to reply.

"Here," Sakura placed a set of strange clothes next to her before speaking, "I ran into Lee and he asked me if I could give this to you."

"Oh," she took it with interest, "I guess he was just looking for an excuse to speak to you," she smiled before she spotted Sakura's attire that was usually what most nurses wore in the hospital, "aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

Sakura nodded in response before speaking, "I'm on my break," she rested herself on the field, stretching out in a relaxing position before she turned and stared at Ami. It was then did she notice Ami's present wear.

"Ami, why aren't you wearing any clothes?" she yelled out to Ami's surprise.

"I am wearing clothes, and you don't have to yell," the small girl scratched at her ear as Sakura shook her head.

"What if someone sees your indecent wear? You need to cover yourself when you can Ami, you're a girl, it's not right to be seen like that in public."

"Ch," Ami stood up and headed towards the rocks where her outer clothes lay, "that again. Why are you so strung up on it? I didn't want my clothes to become wet so I swam with my underclothes, there's nothing wrong with that. I used to do that a lot with Hina and Sasuke."

The very thought of her dressing like this in front of Sasuke made Sakura look away with embarrassment.

"This shouldn't even be an issue."

"Yeah, whatever," Ami placed her jacket on, along with her jumpsuit pants before turning to the campfire. She plucked the skewered fishes off of the ground and placed them a little way from the fire.

"You might have been able to do that when you were younger, but now, you need to think it out, you are a growing girl."

Ami sighed for the umpteenth time before turning her attention to her teammate, "Fine, it's not like you were the only one to lecture me on this," she took a small bite from her fish snack, one that she had taken while moving the fishes away. She chewed for a moment then swallowed before turning to Sakura, "what is it you want with me anyways? To find me here, you must have wanted to talk about something."

"Why didn't you visit Sasuke?"

The question surprised Ami that it caused her to choke on her bitten piece. Sakura patted her back as Ami continued to cough out until she was finally able to breathe again.

"What kind of question is that?" Ami retorted.

Sakura shrugged, and to Ami, she noticed that her pink haired teammate was a lot calmer than usual before she had answered, "I'm just concerned, I mean, he just rescued you from captivity, at least you could have visited him."

The small girl turned away as the skewered fish within her grip wasn't so appetizing anymore, "I've been busy."

"Really?" The sound of her voice was unbelieving as Sakura made a gesture with her hands around the area, "clearly, you're swamped."

"Shut up," Ami snapped, albeit weakly. She kept to herself soon after while staring down on the floor that even as Sakura slightly leaned to catch a glimpse of the girl, she couldn't quite see her expression since Ami's hair did a good job to hide it.

Sakura sighed then leaned back on the field of grass. She spotted a rock before grabbing it then tossing it in the river. The silence was pretty loud, that the cackle of the flame and the splash of the water were the only things heard within the camp for a moment.

"Look Ami, I'm sorry. Why is it, whenever I just want to get to know you better, we always end up clashing?"

"Maybe because it always ends up with you lecturing me."

The pink haired ninja smiled in defeat, "I do, don't I?" she slightly tapped Ami in the shoulder, which earned the girl's interest, "I'm sorry, it's just, you do things Ami that I don't see any other girls do. I understand that you are tomboyish and you don't want to appear weak, but, you are still a girl, just be mindful with what you do and what you wear in public."

Ami seemed to have puffed up her cheeks for a moment before releasing, "fine," she admitted as Sakura smiled until the purple haired ninja spoke again, "what about that Chuunin exam teacher, what was her name? That crazy woman, I've seen her do things unacceptable in public, and yet, people don't mind."

"Umm," Sakura smiled awkwardly, "they do mind, they are just freaked out by her. I think we all were."

"Yeah, I think you're right." They smiled before laughing slightly at the memory as Ami offered her teammate the other skewered fish.

Sakura took it as they both proceeded to snack on the food. They talked for a few minutes, getting an idea of their day and the reason why Ami was given that strange wear from that large eye browed boy. At that time, Sakura was torn whether to tell Ami if she should wear it or not since she seemed so eager to try on the suit.

Still, the main question appeared again, as Sakura seemed persistent in discovering why Ami was so adamant to visiting Sasuke.

"That again," Ami complained as Sakura just gave her a look, "I'd rather not see him yet, not until I become stronger."

"What makes you think Sasuke would care about that, I think he would appreciate it if you visit him, I mean, he did risk his neck for you, and you'd think he wouldn't really mind if you've gotten stronger or not."

"It's more to that; I'd rather wait until he heals. He doesn't need to see me yet."

"It's not that he doesn't need to see you, it's that he wants to see you."

"What was that?" Ami stared at Sakura in surprise from that announcement.

Sakura seemed frustrated as she stared on the floor once again, "listen Ami, who do you think is the closest to Sasuke right now? You do realize that he is going to go against the doctor's orders, maybe not today, but he will try to start walking again," the eyes of the pink haired girl was in so much concern that Ami found herself feeling guilty, "he is as stubborn as you. I can't be the one who catches up to him, it's only you who can do it, that's why, that's why."

She stood up so fast that it startled Ami into almost falling onto her back as the girl stared up at her teammate. Sakura's eyes were fierce; they were filled with strong resolve as she spoke to her.

"You need to take responsibility Ami; Sasuke needs someone, no matter how hard he denies it. You're his friend right? If you don't watch him, then someday, he'll just end up killing himself or become seriously injured, can you live with yourself if you could have stopped him or supported him but didn't?"

"He can take care of himself, why are you so worried!" Ami yelled out as Sakura seemed to be holding onto her anger as she closed her eyes tight.

"Forget it then," Sakura made a roundabout face and started marching away from the girl, "I never knew you could be so selfish Ami, I mean, who cared for you growing up."

That last part hit the small girl in the chest. It stung hard as she watched her teammate leave as she was left speechless while sitting on the ground. Who did care for her growing up, the only answer she could respond was, the same problem certain people have been giving her. She sat back again, against the campfire as she replayed the argument that she had with her teammate, it seemed another problem had been raised, a problem she wasn't even aware of **existed…**

**END CHAPTER**


	48. Rising Darkness: Stubbornness

Ch 48 of Stubbornness

**Note: ****Interesting reviews I've been receiving while I was away. I'm sorry as always, this Christmas and New Years, I wanted to relax and spend some time on a little vacation. I got a bit side tracked but hopefully I'll be on the computer more often...hopefully**

**

* * *

**

It was the next day in the hospital room that a single voice continued to speak loud enough to merit warning. It was outside this room that the great Tsunade took pleasure in watching how one of the senior medical staff members seemed to be in an argument with the young Uchiha.

"Ah a feisty one, eh, Lady Tsunade?" The voice came from behind as Tsunade didn't bother turning to look but instead, she agreed with a slight nod.

"Eh, Chouseki, what has that brat done now?"

"Well, from what I've heard so far, it would seem that the young heir tried to test out his physical movements this morning but one of the staff caught him," Chouseki replied.

Chouseki used to be in charge of Sasuke's recovery every time the young boy entered the hospital. In truth, with the boy coming in all those times, the mature man had developed a personal care for the child, ever since the boy first recovered from his coma, and the incident with the Hyuuga kidnapping, he already knew how stubborn the boy could be at that young age. "It seems he's getting an earful from the advisor. He should be used to this by now."

"Mm, I see," Tsunade tapped her chin lightly in thought as she spotted the pink haired assistant of the advisor inside the room. Tsunade remembered her from the Chuunin incident, she was very helpful, but right now, it seemed that girl was feeling the pain of her teammate at the moment.

"Oh by the way Lady Tsunade, I finished the blood sample testing you requested."

"You've finished already?" She asked a little surprise as she turned to the head medical ninja. It was then that Tsunade noticed something about this ninja. She would always see him wearing that same medical outfit; white lab coat zipped up with that white hat covering that she couldn't seem to find the name for as a question suddenly came to mind, "do you ever wear regular clothes?"

"Umm, not that it's relevant but yes, I do when I go Karaoke at the bars some nights."

'Karaoke?'

"But beside the point, I sent the sample to your testing chambers; I think you might be surprised with the results."

"I'm sure I will, thank you," she nodded to him in gratitude which was returned before she sighed and headed towards the room, "I think I should save the brat, even though I agree with this advisor…what was her name again?" she asked only to see that Chouseki had already left. She shook her head before entering the room.

When she entered, the lectures stopped as the head nurse turned to speak with the slug princess.

"Lady Tsunade, please knock some sense into this boy. Early physical exertion will only endanger the boy's health, and not only that, I think he is trying to escape this facility."

"No, I wasn't," they turned to the boy Sasuke who sat there with a face that seemed to be irked by the early lectures, "I just felt cramped. Since my legs didn't seem too damaged, I just thought I would stretch them out, that's all."

"Then explain how you ended up walking all over your room and why you were caught standing near the open window?"

"Umm," Sasuke scratched the back of his head with his good hand as he smiled nervously, "it was stuffy?"

"I think I heard enough," Tsunade commented before turning to the advisor, "I'll handle it from here, thank you."

The advisor bowed briefly before leaving the room, along with Sakura who gave one last look of concern then left.

Tsunade, on the other hand, seemed to be calmer than what Sasuke expected as he started to become nervous. She stared at the boy for a full minute, and then to the large window at the side before she stared back at the boy through the corner of her eyes then spoke in a cool voice, "Looks like I might use Shizune's idea with the rope."

"I'd rather if you didn't," Sasuke started to sweat as he watched Tsunade sigh before moving to the side of his bed.

"Alright brat, let me see them."

"W-what?" his cheeks turned red as one of Tsunade's eyes twitched.

"Your legs, what are you thinking of?"

"Nothing, I knew that," he spoke before lifting off the blanket as Tsunade sighed again and started to examine the boy's legs.

"Your legs weren't as damaged as your upper body, but still," she made a motion with her hand directed towards the boy before instructing, "can you stand up? Let's see if you can really walk."

The Uchiha made his best efforts to stand, which wasn't much since he did test out his legs in the early morning. Tsunade must have sensed it as well when Sasuke experienced no problems getting out of the bed and standing up.

"Did you really get any sleep?" she had to question as the boy only glanced up at her sheepishly.

He only needed about two hours of sleep; it was part of this curse seal's ability to absorb aspects within demon containers. Sasuke wasn't sure how it worked but he could sense a power fueling the seal, changing it, and creating something different from the original heaven's curse seal that Orochimaru had given him.

"Yes, I did," he started moving around while trying not to let his bandaged right arm get in the way. It was strange walking within the room, having only one eye at the moment changed his perspective. Things seemed farther to reach, like when he had tried to grab a glass of water, he ended up falling short in his reach. He needed to correct this distortion of perception with more practice of interacting with his environment.

"Right," Tsunade didn't seem convince as she watched him walk around the room, but, then again, she didn't really seem to mind, "come here brat."

Sasuke nearly sighed at being ordered like a little child but he guessed it couldn't be helped since he had been acting like one in some cases. He stood in front of the large attractive blonde who proceeded to cast a green light hue on his top head with her right hand. It settled for a while as she placed her hand to his waste then to his sides before there was a grunt of approval.

"Alright then, walking doesn't seem to harm you, in fact, I think it is actually helping your new tissues get used to your body," she started moving towards the window that was closed as Sasuke seemed glad at the diagnosis, "I'll have it authorized that you can move around the hospital building, but, depending on how you do, getting permission to leave the hospital is out of the question," her eyes stared outside, as if she was measuring the distance to the ground floor. This was the second level of the building, so it seemed like jumping down would still require some exertion of the body before she turned back to the boy, "I thought you were going to take it easy?"

"I can't just sit around and wait," Sasuke started to complain. His demeanor did wonders in showing her discomfort as his eye was hardened and he stood there like a fallen leader, "I don't want to stay in here, laying down all day and wasting time. There are things I need to do outside, in my manor, and around the village."

"Oh and why are you so busy Sasuke, what are you doing exactly that requires most of your time?" Tsunade's expression seemed to be amused as she folded her arms, humoring the boy who was starting to become flustered.

"Just stuff," he turned away, "since I am a Chuunin now, I need to prepare myself."

Now it seemed Tsunade had had enough as she sighed out before exacting her pose and expressing her strict face while throwing a glare at the boy. Sasuke flinched as he sat back on the bed and watched as she slowly approached him, as if he was the prey and she was the huntress.

"Who do you think you are Uchiha. Don't let your status in the village get to your head. When I say you need to rest; then you will damn well rest, you got it?" she poked at his chest with enough strength that it had actually forced him to fall back into his pillow and to lay down like a patient, "or so help me I will confine you to this bed for another week."

Sasuke could have sworn he heard himself gulp as the powerful slug sannin sent a little burst of killing intent his way. He felt his head nodding slowly in agreement while she stood up and suddenly turned calm once more.

"Like I said, you are free to roam around the hospital, but, that's all I am limiting you to do, understand?"

The Uchiha finally calmed his heart beats before laying his head on the pillow and agreeing with a grunt. It seemed good enough for Tsunade who soon headed towards the door but she had to stop once it opened and someone else entered the room.

"Oh, what's up grandma?" It was that unforgettable voice that belonged to the purple haired ninja named Ami who had appeared all casual.

Tsunade slowly crouched down as one of her hands settled on the girl's head. The blonde's face seemed controlled, although there was a visual of a pulsing vein on her forehead.

"You little brat, who let you in?" her hand slowly tightened as Ami suddenly grabbed at it and tried to fight back, "last time we met, I had hoped you learned some manners."

"Ack, let go crazy old bag!"

"W-what did you just call me!"

The situation could only get worse as Sasuke knew how stubborn both of them could be. He had to shake his head at the noise coming from the argument while he felt a little headache heading his way, "da…ttebayo," he blinked up in surprise at the old phrase he had said. He thought he had gotten rid of that particular word habit of his. He sighed once more before staring at the two arguing females, 'to make me say that again, geeze this is troublesome,' his hand flicked once, before it flicked again as a spark of flame appeared in the air.

It seemed to have gained Tsunade's attention as she suddenly jolted up and pointed at the Uchiha, "no use of ninjutsu allowed inside the room."

"Then can you please stop arguing," he answered back, a bit discontent.

Tsunade briefly glanced at the girl once more, her hand slightly flicked at Ami's forehead, causing the girl to yelp out in pain as the legendary sannin moved out of the room but stopped before speaking, "you need to learn some respect little girl," she glanced back and spotted the purple haired child who seemed to be ignoring her as the girl walked up to one of the chairs and took a seat next to the Uchiha. Tsunade sighed before leaving the room and shutting the door.

It was then did Sasuke watch as Ami sat there awkwardly, it was a wave she had greeted him with while she spent her time fixing her chair by turning it around to the back part facing the front as she sat down and leaned on the spine of the chair. She stared at him for a moment, blinking her eyes as he wondered what she wanted.

"I heard you've been causing trouble."

Sasuke grunted in response as he lay back down and stared at the ceiling, "meh," he glanced at the girl, watching as she smirked while scratching the edge of her nose. He couldn't help but smirk back before speaking, "how have you been?"

"I've been fine," she answered nonchalantly with a wave of her hand, "thanks to you I guess, so, thanks," her gratitude was so casual that it would normally sound like sarcasm, but, Sasuke knew that was one way she thanked people.

Ami stretched her arms for a moment before speaking once more, "so, what can I do to convince you to stay here for the rest of the week?"

"They got you too?" The Uchiha was a bit discomforted that it seemed someone had told Ami about his condition and somehow convinced her to try and persuade him. He really needed to gather the items in his home at least to draw up a few schematics, and he needed to mail a few letters he had written the other day.

"I know how you feel," Sasuke watched as Ami gave him a look of understanding. Her eyes seemed pleasant as her lips quirked with mischief; "I'd rather you were out there as well, but, what can you do?" she turned around on her chair before leaning her back on the spine. Since the spine of the chair was facing Sasuke, Ami was facing towards the wall before she spoke again, "would it help if I visited you more often? Would it stop you from leaving until they tell you so?" She glanced back, only to find the surprise expression on his face.

After hearing that statement, the boy was shocked that even Ami was against the idea of him leaving early, that she was to even suggest she would visit him, taking away her training time…and he knew how important the hours of training were to her. It made him feel a bit pathetic and childish for his actions as he sighed then gave a small smile.

"Alright, you win, I'll stay in the hospital," he watched as Ami turned to face him with a grin on her face as Sasuke continued on, "but I want you to continue your training alright? Don't make me distract you."

"Yeah no problem," She nodded and faced towards him again, much more enthusiastic as the door opened once more and the duo soon smelled a delicious flavor in the air.

They turned to the doorway to be greeted by one Sakura Haruno who was pushing in a cart filled with three trays. She smiled in greeting before speaking.

"Sorry for the late lunch, I noticed Ami was here so I went back to get us some food from the cafeteria, I hope you don't mind?"

Ami's grin was wide as Sasuke seemed to have smiled calmly. He sighed once more before nodding his head, "we haven't eaten together in a while now, haven't we?" the whole team 7 could only agree as they went about to enjoy a meal together.

* * *

…**Scene Change…

* * *

**

Outside the hallway, Tsunade watched through the door, staring into the room that soon turned lively with the sound of laughter and voices. A smile was apparent on her face before it turned into a frown. A noise filled the hallway as Tsunade turned around and spotted the famous copy cat ninja, Kakashi, walking with a distracted expression on his face.

Once the masked Jounin looked up, he spotted her and soon waved in greeting then closed the gap between them.

"Lady Tsunade," he bowed.

"Hatake," she greeted before folding her arms, "you here to see your student?"

"Of course," Kakashi agreed as he peeked through the window and then stopped once he spotted the scene. Tsunade couldn't tell what was running through his mind as he seemed frozen in place before he spoke again, "Lady Tsunade, tell me, what do you see in there?"

The tall blonde stared at the request with a hint of inquiry. It was a strange question as she peeked inside once more and saw the team that seemed to be getting along well, even enjoying their meals with much content. She had to fight back a laugh as she saw the child Ami seemed to be choking on her food after some expression while the girl Sakura went to help her.

"They seem like a happy team Kakashi, why?"

"I thought so too," he responded, not even acknowledging the question she asked, "for Ami and Sasuke, this could well be their new family…" it seemed like he wanted to say more, and it became more apparent that something was troubling him as Tsunade wanted to comment on that.

"Ah," then his personality shifted completely, into something more lighthearted as he faced Tsunade with a plain smile, "so how is his condition?"

The flat look she gave him afterwards was enough to make him sweat, "he won't heal if he keeps up these attempts of escaping," she sighed as she scratched at her forehead in irritation, "I don't know why that boy can't keep still. Maybe he needs a girl to keep him under a leash."

It was a joke but it sent a new expression to outline the masked ninja's face. He stared into the room once more, distracted as he spoke, "You know how hard that will be now, ever since that incident with the ex-sound ninja."

"Hatake, I know, it was just a joke," Tsunade responded as Kakashi briefly nodded at her, which meant he understood. She knew he wanted to continue speaking though.

"I can understand Sasuke at this point, this façade he puts up for everyone, making everything seem ok. For now, he will be married to his work. As long as there are threats to him and his teammates, he will always be alone with himself, away from distractions. That's why, at this moment, he can't be with anyone."

"Aren't you over analyzing? I believe he can still be normal."

"Normal," he repeated before he scratched at his head and nodded, "right, I'm just talking again, don't mind me," he waved at her before opening the door, "I just have some information for the boy's training, that's all…"

Tsunade watched him enter as the feeling of doubt continued to rise. She couldn't help but feel guilty about recent events, even concerning Sasuke, she knew she was the reason the village hadn't fully recovered, but, what could she do, being the Hokage was something she knew came with a life of sorrow and hardships, something she did not want….

* * *

…**Time Skip…

* * *

**

Two days later, Sasuke found himself outside, taking a leisurely walk in a forest that seemed to be restricted to the public. He breathed in the fresh air as he started to get use to the rays of sunlight. He stretched parts of his body, enjoying the strength he had. It seemed that after unlocking the mangekyou, his body had become stronger. There was energy within his body, after his acceptance of his faith, things have been easier. He didn't have to try harder to push his chakra, or move his body; it's as if he was finally coming in harmony with himself.

There was also another substance pumping chakra into his veins, dark chakra that gave him strength, but it would come with a price, eventually unless he gets it fixed somehow, or altered in a way to help him.

He continued his way through the forest, guided naturally by his sense of direction. The residue of Naruto that came from his previous life lingered on as well, giving him some of his old strength. All of these factors could help explain how he had healed quickly enough to walk out into the environment yesterday. He was thankful too, because he had several things to do that he couldn't complete in the hospital room, which involved visiting his home, taking note of his supplies, and, fulfilling a task that needed to be done.

Ahead of the forest, there was a hill overlooking a cabin. This place appeared hidden from the village, like some sort of private confinement, or prison for one person. It was there he saw a girl wearing a white dress. She was sitting on a stool while painting on a canvas, something not out of the ordinary, even the stoic eyes of hers that didn't appear to notice him.

Another thing yesterday, it was just a simple meeting, she had perked his interest from his memories, so, he sought her out. To say the first encounter was something, was a different story. It was a repeat for him, especially her threatening genjutsu that had him interested, especially now since he had the sharingan to analyze the technique.

He knew she soon noticed him once she twitched on her painting. Her hand stopped in a brush before it continued in which he took his position and set up next to the girl.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

There was no response as the girl continued to paint. Sasuke wasn't deterred as he calmly took position on the grass and pulled out a thick scroll wrapped around an object. He had one hand to use, so, it took a bit, but he did it calmly as he sat there on his knees. He was following Kakashi's advice on becoming ambidextrous, and to start, he would practice with calligraphy. He rolled the sheet open while he placed the small box on the top of the paper, pinning it down. He opened the container and took out the brush with a bamboo made handle before he took out a jar from a pouch he carried with him. Inside the pouch, he had also taken a bottle of water in which he proceeded to fill the jar with. It didn't take long until he had dipped the tip of his brush into the jar of water and started to draw the first kanji letter.

Out of all the newly graduated genins of Leaf, he could call himself slightly stronger, due to the fact that the combat experience from his last life was glued into his memory. Reflexes and trained eyes to watch movements, it provided him an edge that would continue to become stronger but, the only problem he had was the body he was currently in. It was at this point his body was starting to sync with him, he lacked the power from his old body, but, he would gain a new one with this one, and what Kakashi had explained to him a few days ago, he started to get an idea of a training method.

The secret to his Karyuu Spread had finally been revealed. It seems he had unconsciously been using the wind technique all along by letting it release throughout parts of his body. It became burnable with the lightning elemental activating and igniting the substance.

He noticed he had finished with the first letter. The letter was rugged, a bit sloppy as Sasuke decided to start a new one. He concentrated on his chakra, if what Kakashi said was true then; all he needed to do was ignite the wind substance with just his will. He could feel the wind move in front of him, slightly on top of the brown thick paper, the only problem was; he needed to somehow ignite it with the lightning technique. His index finger pointed out as a little spark of lightning appeared and he aimed towards the little area. With a little force of will, the spark of lightning shot forward, a tiny spark that caught the wind and enflamed it. For a few seconds, it continued to flame as he played around with the technique and moved it around for a bit while wondering when did he develop the high wind ability to change the air into a gas substance.

The paper dried from the heat of the flames before he started on the next letter. The quiet area relaxed Sasuke, even if this place was restricted, he could find solace knowing he wouldn't be bothered.

"Have you ever felt the way the mist cools your skin?" Sasuke asked while gently starting his stroke, "It looks like a cloud but it feels almost like rain, as if the droplets of water fell onto the floor and splashes onto your skin, brings a cool tingle that almost feels as if the air around you is frozen, well, the only exception is that the rain gets you wet and the mist not so much."

He turned back to stare at her while catching the glimpse of an inquiring stare which was quickly quelled as she went upon her work. Sasuke smiled before returning to his work as well.

"You don't get out much do you?" he watched as her fingers stopped and he knew he had her attention before he asked, "What's your name?"

For a full minute, it became quiet, and possibly clear that she wasn't going to answer. Instead, she had poked on the painting harshly, surprising Sasuke before droplets of rain started to splatter down on his paper. The rumble of thunder and the flash of lightning appeared, blinding Sasuke as the vision of the girl disappeared. The droplets of water continued to pour down, everything felt real, as if his clothes were soaked and his hair wet while he sighed out and closed his eye.

"Just like we first met," he mumbled to himself as he numbed the sound and feelings of the weather. It worked for a moment as he counted down from ten seconds then opened his eye to see the clear field once again, but, the girl had already packed up and in the clearing, he could see her back heading towards the small compound he knew she lived in.

"Her illusion skills are still top notch I see," he spoke to himself as he stared at his hand. It almost looked soaked before he went back to his work.

'I need to strengthen my Naruto illusion, it still might come in handy, although I feel as if I am just using her…' he spoke with himself, debating if coming here was a mistake when all he wanted was to know how he can create an even stronger illusion.

'_**Ah, but master is a noble master, It believes that master's choices will protect the girl.'**_

The curse had started whispering to him lately, its not that he didn't mind, he used to have these types of conversations with Kyuubi…it's just that, it had been a while since he was in a situation like this.

'_Hmm, how so?'_

'_**Master came to her because master remembered, because master is concerned. If master manages to strengthen himself because of it, how will this be selfish?'**_

"I wonder about that," he whispered out to himself as he stared at the new letter he finished drawing. He stared up at the sky for a minute, wondering how deep in the afternoon it was.

"I guess it can't be helped then," he blinked his one eye before suddenly packing up, "crap, I forgot, I need to meet Ami." The girl kept her promise, she had been visiting him after her trainings were done, and even today, he had promised to see her training, it seemed like she wanted his opinion on some matter.

Quickly as he could, he packed his things and set forth to find his purple haired teammate…

* * *

…**Scene Change…

* * *

**

Inside the white room filled with many medical types of equipment; one Tsunade continued to stare down the microscope, watching through the lenses that have been magnified to an unnatural degree as strides of red stretched matter continued to extend, adapt, and regenerate in an alarming rate. The busty blonde took the slide and placed it on the counter as she reached for another vile and proceeded to draw up a small liquid substance using a pipette before dropping only a little of it into the slide before placing it back underneath the microscope.

It seemed like it had the effect she wanted as a grin soon appeared and she jotted her findings on the clipboard in front of her before staring at through the scope once more.

The door opened as the medical ninja Chouseki walked inside while offering a small greeting towards Tsunade before speaking.

"I hope the blood samples I've done a few days ago have been fruitful?"

Tsunade stood up from her position and directed the medic to come towards her.

"It has actually, come here and see this."

As directed, Chouseki sat on her seat and peered through the microscope. It took only a second before he asked, "Lady Tsunade, this appears to be normal muscle cells, I can detect no anomaly."

"Of course, because it is a normal muscle cell, now try this one," she proceeded to switch the slides as he took a look once more and adjusted the settings.

"Ah, now this one is damaged, I am sure there is more to this?"

"Yes there is now just shut up and watch," she took the slide before taking a different vile from the counter; this one was next to the earlier one she used from before. She then drew a small dose before placing it onto the slide. Chouseki watched again.

It took only a moment before the cell started regenerating, becoming livelier and healthier. The medical ninja continued to observe until the slide was taken out once more and he observed as Tsunade placed another substance into it before placing the slide back in. Now, he watched as it stopped, but, the restoration had already been completed, and he knew now what they had found.

"Instant muscle regeneration," he whispered as Tsunade agreed before folding her arms and grinning widely.

"I can create a time limit for these regenerators to work their magic. If we can compress this into a pill, then not only will we have a blood and chakra pill, but we can also count in a muscle pill," she walked to the vials and placed them to the top shelf of the white cabinets, "this will greatly help the survival rates of teams without a medic ninja, think of all the wounds that could miraculously close up during a battle, it can save lives."

Chouseki nodded in agreement, "I knew there was some use to this, but I could never figure out what I needed to do, but like the dangerous effects of the chakra pill and blood pill, what will be the effects of over using these muscle supplements?"

"As we know, over use of the blood pill can cause leaks to occur internally, sort of like internal bleeding in which the victim will either vomit the plasma or release it in any way necessary. The chakra pills have the tendency of stretching the chakra coils of any ninjas in use, it will replenish them but it will cause the coils to wear and tear the body if too much is taken and on extreme cases, it is known to have caused a complete chakra shut down," She placed her hand on the notes she had on the table before sliding them over to Chouseki, "now the idea of these muscle regenerating pills is as the name is, regenerates damaged muscle tissues, at least I am hoping it does, but, over use, and I mean, really over using these pills, it can cause an extremely dangerous side effect…rapid cell aging."

Chouseki widened his eyes as he read through the notes as Tsunade continued.

"The body can reproduce its cells only a certain amount of times before it stops, as we speed up this process, we are actually taking away the life of the user, but only by a small margin, unless the user keeps on taking these pills. They will be fine now in their youth, but the older they become, the possibility of living a long life will be out of the question."

"That is understandable, but tell me, what about Sasuke Uchiha? I am sure you had gotten mostly all of this data from him, will he be okay?"

Tsunade scratched at her hair, her expression turned to concern as well before she spoke, "not only Sasuke, but, I have found a similar regenerative ability in Ami as well. I used the blood samples to track down those that have similar levels to Sasuke's own, and so far, Ami closely matches his own," she let out a heavy sigh as she folded her arms and leaned on the counter once more, "all I have to say is that, they will be fine for now but as they grow older, and if they continue to heal critical wounds with this chakra, I don't know, that's something beyond my knowledge to figure out." One info she left out was that this was similar to one of her hidden techniques, so she knew just how much damage it could cause to a person's body.

Chouseki sighed along with the medical genius. Something strange was going on with the boy's body, it should be alarming but how did this happened in the first place, it was confusing.

"I'm going to go back to the records of Sasuke before the Uchiha massacre," Tsunade supplied as the medical ninja continued to watch her, "something happened at that massacre, maybe he unlocked some hidden talent, I am not sure, but I want to know where this source of power is coming from. For all we know, this could be a new disease."

Chouseki nodded before standing up with her, "of course, I'll help as well. We still have some data from the other Uchihas living at the time; maybe someone else had the same ability."

"Alright," Tsunade nodded in agreement, "Ami has Kyuubi that heals her most critical wounds, but Sasuke, his healing is unnatural, even if he is an Uchiha. His body is healing too quickly for a normal ninja; we just need to figure out if he is the same as Ami, that if he somehow pushes enough chakra, will he activate a regenerative mode?"

"Of course Lady Tsunade," He answered her as they stared at each other for a moment. They both agreed on what they needed to do; now all they had to do was to search for the answers…

* * *

…**Sasuke Uchiha…

* * *

**

Sasuke had already left the comforts of that private part of the forest and had proceeded to enter the meeting spot for Ami. The leisurely walk had calmed the dark haired boy who enjoyed how things weren't so hectic, taking a breather as he knew he wouldn't be resting this well for a while. His past life as a Hokage had given him a relaxing attitude, relaxing as, nothing seemed to surprise him anymore, or more so, he would be surprised but after the initial shock, he would calm down and enter what he called Hokage mode, ever searching for a solution and never panicking…it was one of the qualities he cherished having, and to say it prevented a lot of his "freak outs" from occurring is an understatement.

It was soon that the training fields had welcomed him, the invigorating smell of the fields where traces of chakra can be felt brought a tingle to his body, urging him to train as he touched at his bandaged left eye.

"Not yet," he whispered while his body relaxed as if disappointed before he spotted his teammate in the fields.

Amusement soon filled his face as he sneaked in closer before taking a seat on one of the split logs and continued watching as she went through several strikes using her fists. It seemed the Hokage was able to meet her as she was going through several forms he had never seen her do before, or rather, the moves Ami had done before were mostly the basic Academy taijutsu or other moves she had seen other ninjas perform.

After a few more performances, Sasuke cleared his throat, catching Ami's attention as she stopped and turned to face him. Her smile seemed cheeky as she scratched the back of her head, as if she was embarrassed at getting caught.

"Hey Sasuke, I didn't see you there," she folded her arms before staring in humor, "you're late."

"Yeah, sorry about that Ami, but I can see you learned something new." Sasuke stood up and headed towards her while speaking as Ami had nodded to his words and filled in the gap between them.

"Yesterday, the old man started teaching me a 'proper style'," her hands imitated quotation marks for emphasis, "or so he says," she hopped on her feet before walking back towards the fields, "anyways, Konohamaru is training with me as well, but he seems to be a bit slower. I'll just have to tutor him myself later on I guess."

Ami now stood in the field as a grin marred her face and she bit her thumb until blood seeped out, "I have to introduce you to several of my friends," the chakra concentrated around her bleeding hand as she slammed it onto the floor as symbols appeared underneath, "Summoning technique!" she yelled out as a puff of smoke appeared and in came a creature that had Sasuke smiling with warmth.

The creature was short, not even reaching Ami's knees as the bumpy skin was orange with blue markings on the creature's lips and eyes. There was also a marking on his chest that was slightly covered by the favorable blue colored vest.

'Gamakichi,' Sasuke thought as he watched the toad wave a Toady salute.

"Yo"

"Hey Sasuke, let me introduce you to Gamakichi, a friend of mine."

It had been a while since he had seen the little toad friend of his, he missed the old summon, but he knew this one wasn't his old friend, this was Ami's summon now.

"Hey there Gamakichi, you know, you look a lot like Gamabunta," Sasuke walked over while rubbing at his chin as if observing the toad before reaching into his pouch.

"Gamabunta is my father, you have very perceptive eyes, but then again, don't all Uchihas have perceptive eyes."

"I guess you're right," Sasuke took out a small twisted wrapper with something round inside it before handing it over, "want a snack?"

"Oh," the little beady eyes lit up at the offer; a bit excited "sure," the little toad took the candy and quickly un-wrapped it before eating. Gamakichi soon hopped onto Sasuke'e head, much to Ami's surprise who watched as her teammate just smiled.

"Doesn't that hurt? I thought you were injured?" Ami questioned.

Instead, Sasuke reached into his pouch again and gave another piece of candy to the toad before waving it off, "its fine, now then," Sasuke went back to the log with the toad that sat on top of his head, "wasn't there something you wanted to show me?"

"Oh right," She seemed a bit surprised how the two got along before she repeated her actions once more, biting her thumb once again and yelling out the summoning technique. It was another cloud of smoke as now Sasuke saw a summon that surprised him. The creature climbed all around Ami until finally settling on her shoulder as the Uchiha wondered what this meant.

"Yeah I just signed the contract today, although the Hokage thought Konohamaru was too young to sign the contract" Ami started speaking as she rubbed at the creatures head. The brown coat and the tail that curled around and wrapped around Ami's arms while the little hands and feet helped balance itself on her arm revealed the small monkey creature who apparently wore a brown scarf around its neck "this is Enki, she's part of the monkey summoning contract."

"Hi!" she chirped out before dropping down and hanging from Ami's arm with her tail, throwing a curious stare towards the Uchiha boy.

"Hey," Sasuke and Gamakichi both responded with a wave, their expression was that of friendly greeting.

"Alright then, Sasuke watch and tell me what you think," Ami spoke as she turned to the monkey summon and nodded her head. The creature responded by jumping into the air and bursting into a puff of smoke. Suddenly, Ami reached inside as the smoke cleared and the creature now turned into a pole. The wooden pole was regular, it seemed to have been made from a tree, even though it clearly wasn't, but Sasuke seemingly remembered that Enma, the monkey king, was able to turn into a pole as well, so, it probably meant that the young monkey still had a way to go until she became as strong as adamantine or diamonds.

Then Ami breathed in as her body started slowly swaying with her arms, the staff slowly started to twirl and spin while switching to each hand. Sasuke observed a slow beginning, which was expected as her speed grew faster until it reached a point in which it seemed she was comfortable enough to start thrusting, sharp, and quickly before pulling back, twirling with her body as if the staff was part of her arm. A sleight of hand trick, whether it was the tight speed or the shift with her hands that made it appear that her hands were empty that Sasuke almost missed the swing from the air and the strike that landed firmly on the ground.

"That's impressive," the toad, Gamakichi, commented and hopped down to the log seat next to Sasuke as they continued to watch as Ami repeated but continued to switch from side to side and in different positions.

"Knowing her, she's been practicing it all night to get it right after she learned it."

"A bit true bro, she learnt it this morning and has been practicing it ever since," the toad grinned, "or at least she still was when she practiced summoning that new ally of hers, along with me this morning."

"Oh really," Sasuke started to get the feeling that maybe Ami was a better learner than he was, or maybe that Hiruzen Sarutobi was a lot better instructor than that perverted hermit of his, "that is impressive, but I wonder."

Sasuke stuck two fingers into his mouth with his good hand and whistled out to Ami who stopped in her position, not even winded, as she held on to the center of the pole and planted it to the ground.

"It's really impressive that you're able to do all this after learning it this morning," he complimented as Ami grinned and rubbed the edge of her nose as a sign of her embarrassment, "but try it out on one of your clones, let's see if you can really use it in combat."

"Alright, let's do this," she flipped her pole behind her with her one had as she used her other to form a single seal, "Shadow clone technique," Through smoke one clone popped into existence and had flipped the staff once before aiming it towards the original Ami.

"Ah I see," Gamakichi watched intently, understanding what Sasuke meant as Ami took her position once again.

"She has the style down but…"

She spun the staff all through the start, even with the clone following her steps. They both mimicked each other, gathering momentum as the staff became a blur from her touch. Her body had moved with her hands as the staff flipped high above her and she sent it crashing down towards her opponent. The attack was mimicked as two staves met, the slap of hard wood permeated the field as Ami yelped out in surprise once the clone disappeared but the girl had dropped her pole staff onto the floor while holding her hands out in pain.

"She's not used to it, I knew it was too soon," Sasuke stood up as Gamakichi made a clicking sound from his throat and hopped along towards the girl.

The staffed puffed into smoke as the little monkey, Enki, started wobbling around while holding the top of her head. Her eyes were shaky as if she was in a drunken daze before she wobbled about and then fell to the floor.

"Oi, you alright," Gamakichi hopped to the scene before watching curiously, "you can't take that much hits, can't yah?"

"…No…" her single response as she her head fell back down to the floor to rest while Gamakichi sighed out and took a comfortable position near her while watching with interest the interaction between Ami and the Uchiha.

If he remembered correctly, his father, the boss toad, had whispered the name Sasuke Uchiha to the elder toads. Just hearing the name of the Uchiha boy, it sparked interest within the toad, since he realized that since the elders and his father were curious, then it meant there was something up with the boy.

"The pain, it hurts!" the yelling grew from beside the toad who shook his head and glanced back at the monkey summon.

"Geeze, get over it, a warrior must endure pain."

"I'd like to see you say that after I use you as a whacking stick!" her fight fell as soon as she stood up too fast then fell back to her feet.

The toad sighed again before ignoring the summoned child monkey who sat up and decided to take a breather while they stared at the contractor rubbing her hands together.

"I believe you have the stance down, at least whatever the Hokage had taught you today, but, you aren't used to combating with this weapon," Sasuke placed his left hand on top of Ami's hands that were clenched together, "now calm down, the pain will go away in a minute, but it seems the pain was amplified by your shadow clone."

Ami found his hands over hers comforting and healing before she understood what he just said "What do you mean amplified!" Ami shrieked as her face twisted in pain while her hands were nearly pulsing red.

"Meaning, the memories of pain transferred from your clone and into your body," she sat down as Sasuke released her hands. The pain started to fade away while Sasuke continued speaking, "some feed back you receive from your clones will help you and some won't. Your clones can help you learn things faster but the damage you receive can also be doubled. Remember, it all comes back to you since you're actually splitting your chakra to make these clones, but in this case, it seems that monkey staff isn't just a typical staff," Sasuke glanced at the summon who had calmed down, "it does something, but I'm not sure what, it might explain why you received double the damage…"

"Old man Sarutobi says that each monkey born in the clan is unique. Enki has the ability to enhance the power of the earth element while also having the ability to change into a staff," Ami folded her arms as she sat down calmly on the grass, impressed that Sasuke was able to tell that something was different about Enki while she on the other hand couldn't tell at first glance.

"Yup, I'm one of the newer generations," Enki seemed to have been revitalized as she stood up and dashed towards Ami. Her movements moved quickly, showing her agility as she climbed Ami, encircled around her once and landed on her shoulder, "even though my father is against it, I will take over my clan once he steps down."

"Wait, your father is the Monkey leader." Sasuke asked in surprise.

"Its Monkey King," she corrected proudly.

Sasuke remembered the creature well, the large and powerful monkey man he had fought along side with recently, and here was the daughter, "Monkey king Enma, wow Ami, you have a powerful ally."

"I guess I do, but that stubborn ape won't come to my help until I'm stronger," she puffed up at the thought, "bah, not like I'll need his help, right Enki, we can beat anyone that comes our way."

"Yeah!" The monkey agreed whole heartedly while climbing on top of Ami's head and throwing a fist in the air, "I'll show my father I'm strong enough to take his position!"

Sasuke threw an awkward but surprised smile as he met Gamakichi's eyes briefly, and he knew they both were thinking the same thing…they were both the same.

"Man, Hiruzen sure knows how to pick them," Sasuke mumbled.

Ami spotted Gamakichi before speaking out as well, "and you too Gamakichi, I'll convince your dad to fight for me, hehe, I'm not worried at all!"

"Y-yeah," the toad stammered, not able to share the enthusiasm but, he still seemed a little impressed at the girl.

"Oh yeah," Enki hopped down, then hopped onto Sasuke's chest before running along his body then taking position on top of his head, "Father told me you handled him well in his staff form, although it was brief, he sensed you were a strong warrior for someone your age."

"He said that?" Sasuke chuckled as he had to slightly tilt his head up to see the monkey's face. He was then able to see the bright brown iris of the creature, "then tell him thanks next time you see him," she nodded while Sasuke turned to Ami then spoke, "you brought me here for my advice, so I'll give it. Train using your poles on your mud clones, get used to it then move on to your stone clones. I think that will help for now until you get used to it."

Ami nodded her head, "alright, sounds like a good plan."

The footsteps behind them signaled new arrivals as Sasuke helped Ami up by offering her a hand. She took it as they then glanced at who had arrived.

It was a weird sight when they spotted Sakura and Neji, seemingly having to have arrived together. Sakura was wearing the same outfit she wore, the red dress with dark shinobi pants and the red headband, usually what she wore when not working. Neji was the same as well, even his stoic eyes as Ami released Sasuke's helping hand and narrowed her eyes at the Hyuuga. Sasuke caught the look.

"Hey Sakura," Ami greeted normally before eyeing the Hyuuga once again, "why are you with Mr. Tight ass, here."

"A-Ami, apologize that's really rude," Sakura stammered out in surprise as she briefly bowed apologetically at Neji then proceeded to head over to her teammate Ami.

"I'm not apologizing," she folded her arms and huffed as Sakura gave Sasuke a 'help me' look.

Neji, on the other hand, he seemed to have twitched an eye but then ignored it as he spoke, "I never expected anything good from you anyways, Ami."

"Why you little…"

Sakura covered Ami's mouth before dragging the girl to follow her, "come on Ami, we have a mission today, we have to head to the tower." Sakura bowed briefly to the others before knocking Ami at her head once to follow.

"I guess we'll be heading off then," Gamakichi spoke to the others as Enki agreed. They both gave a salute before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

Sasuke soon waved at the both of them as they left with Ami cursing under her breath while rubbing her head.

"Such a hectic teammate, Uchiha, it's not hard to see how you could accumulate so much injuries just watching out for her."

"Yeah, well," Sasuke chuckled awkwardly while turning his attention to Neji, "no one said it would be easy anyways."

"True," that seemed to be the end of the normal conversation they were having before the Hyuuga got to the point, "I have a mission of my own today as well, but before I go, I have a message from Hiashi-sama. He invites you to his manor at anytime you are available."

Sasuke watched Neji in surprise as he wondered what the Hyuuga head wanted with him. Briefly moving his bandaged arm, he thought about it before deciding he might as well visit the man to see what this was about.

"Alright, thanks Neji, and good luck with your mission."

"Luck, I don't need luck," he turned around and started heading off as Sasuke sighed and shook his head. Neji paused briefly though and turned back to reply, "heal quickly Uchiha."

The Hyuuga then left as Sasuke let out a smirk. Neji had changed, although it was still small, the boy was changing for the better.

Sasuke soon stretched his hands before jumping with his legs. Briefly, he thought about accessing his chakra, maybe trying out several techniques, but the advice given by the medical professionals reminded him that his body was still healing, and if Tsunade found out about it, she would probably have him back in the hospital bed for several more days.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the greeting came from behind as Sasuke turned around to find a leaf Jounin standing behind him. The Jounin's voice was a bit flat, sickly actually as Sasuke spotted the sword strapped behind him and the dark blue head bandana covering his head.

"Oh, Hayate," The Uchiha greeted in surprise towards the ninja, "What brings you here?"

He coughed at his hands before pointing back behind him, "actually, my team just came back from a mission, it seems like there is a courier ninja waiting for you at the North gates."

"A Courier ninja?" at Hayate's cough, Sasuke had to look at the man strangely, "are you ok?"

Hayate, the sickly ninja, waved it off before explaining, "You know the rules, things need to be cleared with the Hokage and due to the courier's ninja status; the courier is declined access inside the village. The courier ninja also has rules; they will not release the package to anyone other than the target receiver."

"Ah, I see, but did you have to come fetch me? Couldn't the Hokage just have allowed the courier entrance into his office and I would meet him there?"

"It's a bit different when dealing with the courier types. There are reasons why Leaf Village does not employ the use of Courier ninjas, especially when one side does not trust another and the other side can steal the info just as easily," Hayate explained as he covered his mouth with his hand, "and I am sure it is the same with other ninja villages."

It would mean someone had gone through a lot of trouble just to send him a message then. At times like these, it would seem very fishy, but Sasuke guessed he had earned enough credit for the village to trust him.

"Sorry for the trouble then," Sasuke nodded to the man before remembering something, "oh, how is Yugao doing?"

Hayate seemed surprised at first before a smirk appeared on his face, "she is doing fine, although," the man seemed to be embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head, "she wants to get married."

"What's stopping you?" Sasuke asked.

"Now is not the time for it, or at least, our, um, time is incompatible at the moment" Hayate shook his head at his only explanation before he nodded towards the Uchiha, "anyways, handle the courier and whatever it may be, I'm sure the Hokage wouldn't mind if you got a hold of the message personally. You've done a lot Uchiha, keep making Konoha proud."

He soon left in a burst of wind and leaves as Sasuke started heading off towards the North Gate. Hayate wasn't that known to him, but before in his time, he could have sworn that Hayate's ghost haunted the leaf village, along with the Third Hokage, but now things are different. His grin soon faded to curiosity as he wondered who would be sending him a message.

* * *

…**Scene Change…

* * *

**

"Since when were you so close with that idiot, Sakura?" Ami asked. They had already walked a few ways past Sasuke and Neji as Ami had calmed down but a not so pleased look had filled her face.

"We aren't Ami," Sakura slightly glanced at the girl with an upset face, "I bumped into him, he asked me where Sasuke was and I said he might be with you, so he followed me to the area you usually train at."

"Sasuke? What did he want with him?"

"Who knows Ami," Sakura shrugged as if it was no big deal, "Sasuke has become a busy person as of late, must be something relating to his clan," the pink haired ninja calmly glanced at the path ahead while a thought occurred to her, "he does live in a different world from us."

"Whatever."

Sakura glanced at her partner, a bit ticked off that the girl could just easily ignore something so quickly.

"So, you two enjoy yourself," Ami grinned as she glanced at Sakura who blushed at the accusation.

"W-what, no way," She waved her hand briefly in the air as if batting away the air, "it was actually awkward. Throughout the trip, he was really quiet."

"Ha, like a creep."

"No, Ami, not like a creep, but never mind that, it seems you and Sasuke have been close lately," Sakura watched as her teammate actually smiled at the accusation, something that brought an uncomfortable feeling inside her, "you've been taking my advice, haven't you?"

"We're friends, that's never going to change Sakura, but I guess it has been a while since me and Sasuke hung out," Ami folded her hands behind her head and stared up at the sky in memory, "back then, me, Hinata, and Sasuke used to hang out a lot, so I guess I'm pretty happy that we can still do some things we used to do, especially with training."

"Aw, I see," Sakura smiled now, "well, lately he has been behaving, so, thank you for that."

"Huh, why are you thanking me?" Ami gave her a questionable look while Sakura smiled in response and turned away.

"Nothing, come on, we're going to be late," Sakura started running off as Ami was left in surprise and tried to catch up.

Sakura, on the other hand, tried hard not to show her discomfort, especially this terrible feeling just welling up inside her as she smiled again as she heard the shouts of her teammate from behind her.

The travel was relatively pleasant for teammates as they headed to the Hokage towers. It wasn't long as they raced to the meeting point and passed through the guards before entering the mission room.

It was here that Ami's face seemed to have dropped slightly at the site of another team. Neji, more specifically, and his teammates were standing there, as if waiting for them while the Hokage raised a brow while watching as Ami had become visibly upset.

"What the hell, how did you get here so fast!" Ami shouted

Neji calmly turned away before answering, "I'm faster."

"Why you," the purple haired ninja cursed under her breathe when the Hokage cleared his throat before turning to their attention.

"Ami, one must be aware of her surroundings and be mindful of her fellow ninjas," The Third Hokage lectured the ninja who bit her lip then bowed briefly before standing next to Sakura. She seemed compliant to the others, a surprising act as she would often throw tantrums or speak her mind.

Ami was more obedient due to the fact that the old man was teaching her techniques and training her in battle because her perverted sensei was unavailable at the moment. So, she needed to follow his commands if she expected him to continue teaching him, it was one of the agreements they had.

They took their places next to team Gai with Ami standing next to the last member Tenten and Sakura standing next to the purple haired ninja.

"Team 7 will cooperate with Jounin Gai's team in a C ranked escort mission," The Third Hokage instructed as he nodded towards one of the ninja guards near the doors. A man soon came in, a mature man who was seemingly around his 40s or 50s. His hair was lightly dark with gray receding strands of hair here and there, and a short grey beard surrounded his chin while he wore a Chuunin flak jacket that was apparently different, as it had one metal shoulder pad while a strap that held his vest stretched to the left side of his shoulder. The recognizable hiate he wore was of a different symbol as the Third Hokage spoke, "as you know, we have peaceful allies with several villages, but due to the certain situation around your client, you will escort him to his home."

"I know I've seen him before," it was the girl with the two buns in her brown hair that whispered as Ami briefly glanced at her then back to the client.

"This is Kusaha Midori," the older man greeted the others with a brief bow while the Hokage explained, "he has been working in Konoha academy for years now, you are to escort him to Hidden Grass village."

"The Journey shouldn't take long, maybe several days," the client Kusaha scratched at his light gray beard as if thinking back of his past.

"Lord Hokage," Neji said, "how is his circumstance different?"

"If I may, Lord Hokage," Kusaha spoke as the Hokage nodded for him to proceed. The grass ninja turned to his escorts before speaking, "I fell in love with a grass ninja."

The group wasn't expecting that as it was met by several mixed emotions. Neji seemed to have raised one brow in curiosity while Tenten, Lee, and Sakura seemed to have perked up and seemed to be listening intently. Ami, though, one of her cheeks seemed to have puffed up, while her face seemed stoic.

At their expression, he had released a hearty laugh before speaking, "actually, my wife was originally from Hidden Grass village before she moved with me to Hidden Leaf. She was very stubborn about sending our son back to her home village to be with my wife's clan, actually," he scratched at his chin, "it's because he was the only boy born within the family line, my wife had an obligation to send the boy back to the village I suppose. Well anyways, I'm old now, and I've only seen my son only a few times each year, so I have been requesting that I might retire to where my son stays, Hidden Grass village."

"I see," Neji replied as he glanced at his companions before slightly backing away when he saw the tearful face of Lee. The Hyuuga turned to the Hokage before speaking, "we are ready for this mission, Lord Hokage."

"Good, Neji Hyuuga will be team leader…"

"WHAT!" Ami seemed to have disrupted as almost everyone one in the room had to stare at her, especially the Hokage who gave her a settle down look. She promptly quieted before the Hokage cleared his throat and spoke again.

"As I said, this group will be led by Neji Hyuuga. You have one hour to prepare for your task, dismissed."

"Yes Lord Hokage!" they spoke in unison and browed briefly before heading out the door.

"Ooh, a mission to Hidden Grass village, this is will be exciting!" Lee yelled out as they reached the hallway.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ami replied but seemed to be a bit annoyed, "if the great Hyuuga doesn't mess this up."

"Oh, it seems like someone has some beef with you, Hyuuga," Tenten chuckled as they turned to the said Hyuuga who stopped walking and faced the others.

"In one hour, meet at the North Gate. If you are late, you will be dropped from this mission and replaced," he said it coolly before leaving.

Ami stuck out her tongue as soon as he turned around, earning a stifled laugh from Tenten and Sakura as Lee soon patted her back.

"Haha, Ami is pumped for the mission, yosh, I will share this youthful experience," he pumped his fist in the air, "come everyone, let us prepare for our trip."

"You know Lee," Ami replied as Lee turned to see that Tenten and Sakura had already left.

"W-wha, Sakura," he slouched as Ami returned the favor and patted his back and scratched at her noise in humor.

"You could try talking normally, maybe then will people actually listen to what you have to say."

He seemed to have sunken deeper as Ami laughed before heading out, but, she did turn back to speak, "oh, and by the way, that training suit was very comfy, but I think I'll stick to my own clothes, thanks anyways fuzzy brows," she gave him a thumbs up before finally exiting the hallway.

Lee suddenly had to blush for some sort of embarrassment before straightening up, until he realized what she had calmed him, "stop calling me Fuzzy Brows!" he roared after her as a laugh could be heard near the exits.

* * *

…**Sasuke Uchiha…

* * *

**

Sasuke had reached the gates of Konoha and soon spotted the two guards who were sitting inside the entrance box near the gate. He remembered the two of them; one of them had spiky dark blue hair and a bandage that stretched across his nose while the other wore his hiate like a bandana over his head.

His eyes were then directed to the open gates as he spotted a shadow that came from near the walls of the outside in which he determined was the messenger before he waved with his good hand towards the guys at the gate while heading towards their booth.

"Hey, how long has the messenger been there?" he asked as the two guards seemed a bit relaxed with the one with the bandaged cloth, leaning on his chair and staring at the roof while the other smiled politely and answered.

"Not long, although the Hokage has already been notified."

"I thought Hayate said that the Hokage does not know of this yet?"

"It's proper procedure to notify the Hokage," the man leaning on his chair said as he sat up from his seat, "You will get no special treatment from me."

"Relax, Kotetsu, I wasn't looking for any," he seemed surprised before Sasuke waved at them again, "thanks for the info Izumo, I'll go handle it then," he calmly walked away.

"I'm surprised he knew our names."

"I bet you're still bitter about the time he grabbed your neck, Kotetsu."

"Shut it"

Sasuke smirked when he head the conversation. It wasn't really a surprise, they often times were posted as guards for the Hokage so he did know their names. He then turned his attention to the courier ninja, as he wondered who could be sending him a message.

When he saw the ninja, he already knew that it was a genuine courier with the baggy green outfit and those dark boots. The hat had the title courier ninja labeled on it, and the hat also helped hide the courier's true appearance, even with the goggles, Sasuke didn't know if they all looked alike or not.

The Courier seemed to be very aware of his presence before approaching the young Uchiha.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" the courier asked in a monotone voice that helped hide the identity of this ninja.

"Yes I am," Sasuke replied as the courier didn't seem to believe him. He then concentrated his chakra, mostly to his working right eye that soon came to life with the sharingan. He felt a slight sting when doing so as the pain mostly came from his left eye.

The courier seemed convinced before the ninja had reached into the sachet that couriers often held while Sasuke debated if he should shut off his sharingan. It seemed like a good training idea to leave it on as the pain had dulled and gone away. He decided to shut it off and would probably debate upon it later as he looked at the ninja.

"What is your number?" he asked.

The ninja stopped before turning to the Uchiha, maybe in slight surprise as the face seemed so stoic, "I am number 356-02," the ninja handed Sasuke the small letter before asking, "Have you used our services before?"

Sasuke shrugged, "No, but I heard they are reliable beyond a doubt, although I am surprise to see one actually coming to a ninja village."

The courier seemed to have perked up at his words, even his shoulder's seemed to have relaxed, before his caution expression was replaced by a polite smile, "yes, this is rare as well. There have been a lot of strife when dealing with ninja villages in the past, and we courier ninjas want to remain neutral, although I appreciate the praise."

The Uchiha nodded politely as he stared at the letter addressed to him. A thought crossed him as he glanced back at the ninja, "hey, do you ever get hot wearing that outfit?"

"Now that you mention it, I do," the ninja seemed to have lifted off his hat as Sasuke flipped the letter over and found a name he didn't know who the letter belonged to.

'Shimo?' he read the name but didn't know who it was as he turned back to the courier ninja before slightly widening his eyes as he spotted the long brown hair and the dark brown eyes of the courier ninja.

'He's a girl!' Sasuke mentally thought as the courier ninja took a drink of her canteen then pocketed it. She had looks of a normal villager, and her face seemed stoic before she placed on her goggles and hat once again, hiding her features.

"I always get that look when I take off my hat and goggles," she commented before pointing herself in a different direction, "anyways, maybe we'll bump into each other again, since I am stationed around this area," she gave a one hand salute before taking off towards another direction.

"Huh, so each on is different," Sasuke commented to himself before he spotted a tree stump near the main road. He we slowly walked to the stump and sat on it before opening the letter with his one hand and reading it out to himself.

_Hey Stupid Uchiha,_

The greeting had an effect of making Sasuke twitch in brief annoyance as he read on.

_I hope this letter isn't arousing any suspicions; I had to get a courier ninja from one of the outer villages to send it to you, still it costs as much as a C ranked mission, did you know that? Anyways, I am betting you don't know who I am; just take a look behind the stamp on the envelop._

Sasuke took the envelop before spotting the stamp. He then proceeded to peel out, surprisingly with ease, the stamp before taking a look behind it. His eyes widened as he recognized the symbol before quickly turning back to the letter.

_I am betting you know who I am now, unless you're still reading this, then whatever. You never did want to get my name, even after that night you committed a crime and helped release the Cloud captives. My name is Shimo, and I never did thank you for my safe return. Surprisingly, things are like you said it would be, Killer Bee's brother is the new Raikage. Things have gotten less hectic, although we seem to be lacking some troops now, but it could have been worse. As soon as we arrived, I was celebrated as a hero, that's just too much, and then I was quickly promoted to Jounin level, it was awful, but Yugito already said she would train me. And my sister, she was proud of me, but I am only glad that I made it back to see her, and I guess I have to thank you for that. Yugito was against this but, I had to tell you since you've really helped us, especially Yugito. For some reason, she seems calmer, and tolerates people a little bit better although her training is hellish. Still, you should have taken our offer and joined Cloud Village, but you said it yourself, you were even leaving Leaf village so, when you do leave, just know you have allies at Cloud. _

_P.S._

_When you leave your village, try visiting us, I'll introduce you to my sister_

_From, Shimo_

Sasuke read the letter once over again before realizing this was real. It was very risky what he did that night, and it was also risky for her giving him this info. Still, it made him smile knowing he had allies elsewhere as he pocketed the letter and calmly stood up, "that was unexpected, but interesting," he briefly spoke as he glanced at his working hand.

He wondered if he was in his old body, would he have been healed by now. Demon containers were strong, in a way that they can take so many hits and yet, they could heal within a matter of hours, it was a jealous ability most people would want to have and yet, he needed to be healed right away.

A sigh of gloom escaped him as his hand concentrated on his chakra. Kakashi had told him that he was a tri elemental user, very rare in the world; if that was so, then he needed to create techniques that involved combining these techniques, but with his injury, it was hard to do so.

The chakra that he channeled started to spark in his palms. It didn't hurt as he tried the weakest technique he knew that required the lightning element, a technique he had picked up from that Cloud ninja.

'_**Very simple, but why dream and covet it, power is what you have, patience is what you need…"**_

Sasuke hummed to himself as he stared at his left hand and felt the chakra that travelled within the palm. The static palm technique, supposedly a technique for therapeutic purposes or at least it was when it was used on him.

He quickly stood up as his legs shifted from position. His foot slid across the dirt floor, kicking up dust as his body encircled around a figure who tried to sneak up on him. Soon his palm landed on the assailants back head before a moan of surprise was let out.

"Oh…ooh," Sasuke heard her speak as he saw the hair buns that were located on each side of his hand before she spoke again, "I should attack you more often," she sat down soon after as Sasuke let out a laugh before quitting his technique.

"I sensed you right away Tenten…you need to work on your stealth."

"Or, you're just too good," she scratched at her head before placing her hands to the side and staring at the Uchiha boy, "you know, every time I see you, you're either bored or brooding, you should lighten up more."

The boy flinched at the accusation before replying, "That's not true, I'm a very cheerful person," he thought for a second, "Scratch that, I'm happy enough," he sat down next to her on the log, "you have a mission?"

"Yeah, surprisingly we're teamed up with your team, so, we're sent to get ready but," she pointed at herself, "I planned ahead, so, more free time for me."

"Uh huh, and I suppose you want a praise or something, well," he patted her hair earning a blush and a glare sent his way, "good for you."

"Knock it off," she brushed his hand away as Sasuke laughed at the scene before she couldn't help but smile at his laughter.

"Thanks for the suit, I can't wait to try it on, although it will take a few more days until I recover.

"Don't mention it, the designs are pretty top notched, especially the seal designs you placed on them," she stared at him inquiringly, "my father has been asking me to ask you but, would you mind if we sold one of your suits to other ninjas who wanted to buy? I mean, it could increase our sales and it might even give my father's shop some fame."

"That sounds like a good idea actually," Sasuke rubbed at his chin, "I guess I'll stop by there later this week, not like I have anything else to do, actually, I might even give him more invention ideas of mine, and maybe start producing some Uchiha weapons to be sold to the public."

Tenten smiled as she heard if before she nodded enthusiastically, "alright, well, you know where he is so, just stop by anytime then," soon, her eyes seemed to snap up curiously as if she had remembered something, "hey, do you know a man by the name Iou?"

"Iou" Sasuke asked, as he tried to remember why that name sounded familiar, "can't remember."

"Well, Iou is a famous ninja tool inventor that is in friendly terms with Leaf Village, my father showed him your suit designs and it seems he was really impressed. You could be a weapon's inventor you know, Sasuke, I believe that you have the talent for it."

"_**A politician, an inventor, a weapon, a leader, a lover…a fool…will they decide Master's path, or will you?"**_

Sasuke paused when he heard the whisper. A picture played in his mind, showing him that maybe he wasn't the one controlling his life, that even if he said he would leave, maybe the attachments wouldn't allow him to. Tenten saw his look before she looked away apologetically, "I'm sorry, just got a bit excited there."

"No, it's alright," Sasuke said quietly as he turned to the gates and saw as the other genins had arrived before they started heading towards him, "I think I have to return to the hospital," he smiled shortly as Tenten watched him in concern.

"Are you alright?" She said as she helped him up. Although nothing really showed that he needed help to walk up in the first place, something he seemed to find himself getting annoyed at before he politely declined her help.

"Yes, it's fine," Sasuke spoke before lightly tapping her shoulder. She seemed to accept that as she smiled back before they turned to the others.

"Oh Amazing Sasuke, you seem to be walking already!" It was Lees cries as Sasuke nearly cringed at his voice before he spotted Sakura who had calmly stood by his side, next to Tenten.

"Lee, I was never crippled…"

"Ha ha, yes," Lee patted his back, "Soon, you will be training fiercely, and at that time, seek me out for a sparring match."

They had chatted for several seconds before heading back to the main gate were Neji stood next to the client. Sasuke only politely introduced himself as he had received their client's name was Kusaha Midori, someone he didn't know who it was.

"I hope Ami isn't late," Sakura spoke out with a sigh.

"Well, since I'm here, I might as well see you off, right?"

The others seemed to have given him a strange look as Sasuke blinked at them in response.

"What?"

"You sound like an old man, Sasuke," Sakura replied as the others had to laugh or watch in amusement while Sasuke just shrugged in response.

"Sound," the new voice came from the top of one of the buildings before the figure jumped down and landed at the center of the group, "Sasuke has been like an old man for the longest time," the figure then laughed before the others seemed to stare with some mixed expression.

"Ami," Sakura was the first to speak as the said girl seemed perked up at being called, "why are you wearing that?"

She was wearing her regular ninja clothes, the dark red jumpsuit pants and the jacket zipped up, but she also wore a dark blue bandana that covered up her hair. It would be natural except for the part that she looked more like a boy than a girl.

"What?" she touched at her bandana, "this? I just wanted too, why?"

"No reason," the others replied although they didn't know if Ami knew that she looked like a boy at that moment.

"You're late Ami," Neji's stoic voice was unmistakable as Ami challenged the Hyuuga by standing in front of him with her chest puffed out.

"And?" She questioned as they stared at each other for a few minutes.

Sasuke sighed as he watched the scene before he remembered Ami's training. He tapped Tenten on the shoulder, gaining her attention before he signaled her to the side.

As soon as he was sure they wouldn't be heard, he spoke, "hey Ten, can you do me a favor?"

She peered at him curiously, "sure, what is it?"

"Ami has recently taken some staff training, when you find the time, can you spar her and help her get used to it?"

One of her brow was raised as she rubbed at her cheek with her lips puffed out, "I don't know," her eyes were playful, "and what does this favor entail?"

"Well, I'll owe you one," Sasuke smirked.

A grin soon appeared on Tenten's face before she poked his chest, "alright fine, but I will collect the debt you owe me."

He nodded his head before waving, "alright, alright," they returned to the group as it seemed they had finished settling down.

"What were you guys talking about?" Ami asked while Sasuke just shrugged it off, earning a twitch of annoyance from the girl.

"Anyways, have a safe trip, I'm off to the hospital myself," he waved as some of the other sreplied back with a word of goodbye or a wave as well before the Uchiha continued to ponder what it was that felt uneasy about his body.

He set out to the hospital, all the while, deciding how he would spend the days of recovering, probably, a lot of it will involve planning, and meetings…

* * *

**On the next chapter, Ami's group meet several unexpected people on their trip to Hidden Grass Village while Sasuke remains in the village and recovers his injuries. What the Uchiha figures soon though, that he still has power within the village, even if his injuries prevent him so, he still has a way with words. Next Chapter: Healing**

**Oh a heads up, after next chapter, I will start Sasuke's Chuunin missions.**


End file.
